Die 4 Dimension: Das Ranmauniversum
by iLLuSia1
Summary: Jimmy, ein Reisender durch Zeit und Raum, trifft zufälligerweise auf die Ranmadimension, nur das er nicht weiß, was er da eigentlich macht, wie er hinkommt oder wieder wegkommt. Und er hat noch ein Andenken aus seiner alten Dimension mitgenommen...
1. Dimensionsreisen

Ranma FanFiction written by Illusia.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma sowie alle Charaktere, Geschehnisse und sonstiges aus dem Manga Ranma½ gehören unserer lieben Rumiko Takahashi, jedoch da durch diese Geschichte kein finanzieller Gewinn für mich rausspringt, erlaube ich mir die Story-Inhalte für meine eigenen Ideen zu verwenden und hoffe, dass Rumiko und ihre Produzenten nicht so pingelig sind. Danke.  
  
Noobie-Warnung: Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal eine Fanfic und hoffe, ihr seid nachsichtig, wenn es um inhaltliche Fehler und andere Kleinigkeiten geht, die nicht ganz stimmen. Ich erlaube mir einfach die Geschehnisse durcheinander zu bringen, da ich den Ablauf nicht mehr im Kopf habe, ich bitte daher um Verständnis. Auch verwende ich Aspekte aus anderen Bereichen (wie ihr sehen werdet) und hoffe schwer, dass es trotzdem noch halbwegs dazu passt und ihr euch dadurch nicht vom lesen abhalten lässt. Jedoch freue ich mich über jede Anmerkung und nehme jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag dankend an.  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm: Leute, die keine Self-Inserts ausstehen können, bitte ich dringend das Lesen aufzugeben. Zwar entspricht mein Hauptcharakter nicht meiner Person, jedoch werde ich nicht vermeiden können eigene Charaktereigenschaften mit einzubringen. Weitere Warnungen: Ich habe einige Fanfics gelesen, jedoch bevorzuge ich einen etwas anderen Stil. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel und kritisiert voller Freude meine Phantasien...  
  
Chapter 1. Dimensionsreisen  
  
Es war ein schöner Sonniger Tag, in der ganzen Stadt war es ruhig und friedlich, was daran lag, das sie vollkommen verlassen war. Etwas weiter außerhalb war tosender Lärm zu hören. Eine riesige überfüllte Arena brüllte und feuerte die Kämpfer der Liga an. Es ging um den ersten Platz. Zwei Trainer standen an den Seiten eines Riesigen Kampfplatzes, in der Mitte eine Art großer Hund mit rotem Fell und leuchtenden Augen. Aus den Lautsprechern hörte man dröhnende Rufe: "Unglaublich, Siegfried hat nur noch ein einziges Pokémon, und auch Jimmy hat alle bis auf sein Flamara verbraucht. Das wird noch ein harter Kampf zwischen den beiden Meistertrainern!! Leute, macht euch auf etwas gefasst."  
  
Der eine Trainer, ein großer gut gebauter Mann mit einem Umhang, blickte auf einen Ball in seiner Hand, schrie "Vorwärts, Glurak!" und warf ihn in die Mitte. Der andere, ein junger Trainer, vielleicht um die 17, machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. Aus dem Ball kam eine rote Energiewelle, und ein riesiger Drache kam zum Vorschein. Er brüllte einmal laut und spreizte seine Flügel, worunter ein breiter Körper enthüllt wurde. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man sagen, das Vieh ist "fett", jedoch war überall bekannt, dass dieses Wesen für gewöhnlich so aussah. Der kleine Hund griff den zehn mal so großen Drachen an, prallte jedoch von seiner harten Haut ab. Der Drache entschied sich, sein Gewicht zu seinen Gunsten im Kampf zu verwenden, und stürzte auf den kleinen. Ehe man sah, was passiert ist, löste sich der rote Hund in Luft auf und der Drache landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Von überall schossen Feuerstrahlen auf ihn nieder und verbrannten seine orange Haut. Da tauchte der Kleine über ihm auf und Biss sich an seinem Flügel fest.  
  
"Glurak, Hyperstrahl!", brüllte der Mann mit dem Umhang. Daraufhin drehte sich der Drache auf den Rücken und schoss einen weiß-glühenden Energiestrahl auf den Hund, der ihn beinahe Senkrecht in die Luft beförderte. Schwer atmend stand er wieder auf und guckte verstört auf den Absturz von dem Hund. Siegfried freute sich schon. Der Hund schlug auf dem Boden auf, prallte wie ein Ball davon ab und landete beim zweiten Mal auf den Pfoten. Dann bewegte er sich rasend schnell auf dem Boden und erzeugte eine Sandwolke, in der er sich versteckt hielt. Der Drache feuerte spontan einen Feuerstrahl in die Mitte der Wolke ab, jedoch kamen im selben Moment ein Strahl Sterne knapp daneben aus der Wolke hervor und die Sterne schlitzten den Drachen an mehreren Stellen auf, dann kam der Hund herausgestürzt.  
  
"Flieg, Glurak!", rief Siegfried.  
  
Der Drache erhob sich hoch in die Luft, machte einen Bogen, und stürzte auf den sich verdutzt umblickenden kleinen Hunden unter ihm.  
  
"Da oben, Flamara, Feuersturm!", rief der Junge plötzlich. Der Hund schaute nach oben, und stieß dem Drachen eine große Welle Feuer entgegen. Mit den verbrannten Flügeln konnte er sich nicht mehr vor einem Absturz bewahren. Zum zweiten Mal schlug er hart auf den Boden auf. Und diesmal brauchte er länger, um sich wieder zu erheben. Die Menge war nur am toben, dass man meinen könnte, die Arena würde jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.  
  
"O.k., Flamara, kommen wir zum Endschlag. Mal schauen, ob er das schon kennt. Flamara, Feuerodem!"  
  
Schlagartig veränderte sich das Gesicht des Mannes. Eine große Verwunderung trat hervor, und er verlor an Farbe, so dass ihm der Ausdruck vereist blieb. Der kleine Hund blies eine Welle von pinkrotem Feuer aus, der den Drachen umkreiste, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war, und einen Wirbelsturm hervorrief. Mehrere Sekunden brannte dieses Glühen alle Energien aus dem Drachen aus, und als es schließlich verblasste, schaute der Drache mit verdrehten Augen in die Luft. Dann kippte er um.  
  
"Jimmy hat gewonnen, ich glaube es nicht. Zum ersten Mal ist Siegfried geschlagen!", schrie der Lautsprecher aus, während die Menge die Arena zum wackeln brachte. Jimmy war stolz, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, den stärksten Trainer überhaupt zu besiegen, wodurch er selber nun den ersten Platz der Meistertrainer der Welt annahm. Und vielleicht wird er zu den Top Vier gehören, wahrscheinlich, der Top Fünfte. Siegfried hat es ihm selber angeboten, sollte er ihn schlagen. Er holte sein Pokéball heraus und richtete es auf seinen Hund. "Zurück, Flamara, du hast dich wundervoll geschlagen."  
  
Da passierte was unerwartetes. Noch während die rote Aura den Hund umschloss und zu dem Ball heranzog, stieß ein lila Blitzlicht von Jimmy aus und stelle alles in der Arena in den Schatten. Die Menschen veränderten ihre Farbe zum Negativ, Jeremy löste sich gleich komplett auf. Das toben verwandelte sich in schreien. Doch verstummte es plötzlich. Das Licht verschwand und Jimmy fand sich zwei Meter über dem Erdboden wieder. Unsanft, aber zum Glück unverletzt landete er in der aufgeweichten Erde, die nur wenig mit Gräsern bedeckt war. Sein Flamara hielt er in der einen Hand fest, während er mit der anderen Hand den seltsamen Ball auf seine Nase drückend.  
  
"Hö? Wo zum Teufel bin ich eigentlich? Wo ist die Arena? Wo ist Siegfried?" Sein Hund schaute ihn nur verblüfft an. "Hm, ist das schon wieder so 'ne Dimensionsreise? Warum passiert es eigentlich immer mir?" Verständnislos quiekte das Hündchen auf. Seine schwarzen Augen schauten neugierig auf die neue Landschaft und dann wieder auf Jimmy. "Du, guck mich nicht so an, ich weiß doch auch nicht, was das schon wieder ist." Was war das eigentlich für 'n Müll, wollte man ihn verarschen? Hat man ihn mit Erfolg schon zweimal lächerlich gemacht und versuchte man es gerade zum dritten Mal? "Langsam wird's merkwürdig, wenn das so weitergeht, dreh ich noch vollkommen durch. Jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas besonderes gemeistert habe, werde ich weggeschleudert und lande an einem Fleck, wo mich keine Sau kennt!" Er stand auf und schaute sich um. Dann nahm er seinen Ball von Flamaras Gesicht und steckte ihn in die Tasche. "Ach, ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wozu ich eigentlich nun hier bin. Wahrscheinlich besiege ich irgendwen wieder nach fünf Jahren, und bin dann plötzlich wieder weg. Und was hab ich davon?" Seufzend ließ er den Hund zu Boden gleiten. Er prüfte sein Pokéteam und merkte, dass die Pokébälle an seinem Gürtel alle verschwunden waren. Dann hörte er Rufe: "Ha, Dich mach ich kalt, Paps, wette, du landest als erstes im Wasser?" "Das denkst du, ich zeige dir, was ich so drauf habe!" "Aber meine Herren, ich bitte sie nicht zu springen auf Bambusstangen, sonst passiert böses Mischgeschick und tragische Geschichte nimmt seinen Lauf." Er rannte los, in die Richtung, wo die Geräusche herkamen.  
  
Als er ankam, sah er verblüfft eine große Anzahl Quellen, aus denen jeweils ein Bambusstab in den Himmel ragte. Auf zweien standen ein Junge, etwa in seinem Alter, und ein alter Mann, beide in Kampfstellung und einem Bein in der Luft hängend. Dann sprangen beide von den dünnen Stäben in die Luft und schlugen sich, dass man die Schläge nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Jimmy sah den beiden zu und wunderte sich, wie sie mit einem Bein so hoch springen konnten. Dann durchzuckte ihn ein Geistesblitz. "Waaaahaa, halt! Stopp!" Er rannte so schnell er konnte auf die Quellen zu. Flamara trottete hinterher. Der Junge schlug gerade den Alten in Richtung Boden mit dem Ruf "Ha, Paps, hab mal wieder gewonnen!" Jimmy rannte noch schneller, aber er wusste, dass er sowieso nicht rechtzeitig da sein würde. "Flamara, lauf schnell dahin, du kannst den Jungen vielleicht noch retten, für den Vater ist es zu spät." Sein Hund sprintete sofort los. Der Vater fiel ins Wasser, hinaus kam ein schwarzweißer Panda. Der Junge war so verblüfft, dass der Panda ihn Mühelos von der Bambusstange trat. Während der Junge fiel, auf eine Quelle, von der Jimmy wusste, dass er sie nicht mögen würde, sprang Flamara bis vor die Quelle und dem Jungen entgegen. Sie biss sich an seiner Kleidung fest und schleuderte ihn mit einem Ruck wieder woch. Leider hatte sie nicht genug Kraft, und der Junge blieb für einen Moment in der Luft hängen, während Flamara wie ein kleiner Feuerball ins Wasser flog. Der Panda wollte nachsetzen, aber dass aufschreien seines Sohnes irritierte ihn und er rutschte seinem Sohn über den Rücken und fiel geradewegs in eine andere Quelle. Für den Jungen gab es trotzdem keine Rettung, auch er verlor den Kampf gegen die Schwerkraft und plumpste in die Quelle, wo Flamara schon reingefallen ist. Jimmy machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre ihm gerade ein großes Fragezeichen auf den Kopf gefallen. Verständnislos blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und begutachtete, was passiert ist.  
  
Der Touristenführer, der mit schockiertem Gesicht neben den Quellen stand, meinte verwirrt: "Oh Herr, sie fallen in quelle von ertrunken Mädchen, das vor 1200 Jahren traurig Schicksal hier gefunden hat. Sehr traurig, Geschichte, sehr traurig." Aus der Quelle, wo Flamara und der Junge reingefallen sind, kamen zwei rothaarige Mädchen zum Vorschein. Das eine, mit einem kurzen Zopf und in den Kleidern von dem Jungen von vorhin, das andere mit offenen und längeren Haaren und vollkommen nackt. Aus der anderen Quelle kam ein Kaninchen zum Vorschein. "Oh nein, mein Herr gefallen in Quelle, wo Hase vor 350 Jahren ertrunken, jetzt jeder, der fallen in Quelle nimmt Gestalt an von Hase. Sehr traurig, mein Herr", seufzte der Touristenführer. Jimmy fühle sich, als ob ihn mehrere steinerne Fragezeichen gleich erschlagen würden, und langsam bekam er einen schiefen rücken davon.  
  
Das Mädchen mit dem Zopf knöpfte ihr Hemd auf, sah ihre weiblichen Merkmale auf ihrer Brust und schrie entsetzt auf. Das andere tauchte soweit, dass ihre Brüste verdeckt waren und schaute mit überdimensionierten Augen an sich herunter. Das Madchen mit dem Zopf knöpfte sich ihr Hemd wieder zu und stieg aus dem Wasser. "Paps, wo bist du? Was hast du angestellt? Ich schlage dich tot!" Sie hatte eine sehr harte Stimme, die ihrer Wut genau den richtigen Ausdruck verlieh. Der Hase, nun auch auf trockenem Boden, sperrte die Augen auf und machte sich plötzlich davon. Das Mädchen sprintete hinterher, und beide waren plötzlich weg. In der Quelle des ertrunkenen Pandas schwamm noch die Kleidung vom Vater. Jimmy ahnte, was gleich passieren würde, er wusste aber nicht mehr alle Details. "Wie... Wie verwandelt... ver-.... verwandelt man sie... äh... zurück?"  
  
"Man brauchen heißes Wasser, kommen sie mit in Hütte, ich haben für Fälle wie solchen immer heißes Wasser bereit."  
  
Jimmy begutachtete verstört den Anblick, der sich ihm bot: ein beschämtes Gesicht, dass ich von ihm abwendete, auf einem ziemlich schönem weiblichen Körper. Zum Glück konnte er nicht mehr sehen, sonst wäre er vielleicht schon längst seitlich in die nächste Quelle gefallen.  
  
"Kommen sie, Herr", zupfte der Touristenführer an Jimmys T-Shirt.  
  
Sie gingen ins Haus, der Touristenführer drückte Jimmy eine Kanne mit warmen Wasser in die Hand, mit der er sofort hinauslief und es neben die Quelle stellte, in der Flamara immer noch schwamm. "Los, übergieß dich mit Wasser, ich glaube, ich werde dich gleich brauchen. Ich kucke auch weg", sagte er sich wegdrehend. Er hörte ein plätschern und dann noch eins, und endlich das vertraute Quieken seines Hundes. Er drehte sich zurück und begutachtete seinen "Stolz". "Hm, o.k., mach dich bereit, mir schwant Übles."  
  
Sie warteten einen Augenblick, und da entdeckten sie plötzlich einen Jungen auf einer Klippe hoch über den Quellen. Er hatte ein seltsames gelbes Kostüm, ein Stirnband an und einen Regenschirm auf seinem Rucksack. Erschöpft wischte er sich über die Stirn und blickte hinunter.  
  
"Oh nö, wenn ihr mich nicht hättet... Flamara, der fällt doch auch gleich in eine Quelle, lauf schon mal dahin, und mach dich bereit. Aber fall auf keinem Fall in die Quelle, hörst du? Wenn's nicht geht, lass ihn fallen." Der Hund lief vor die Quelle und wartete. Tatsächlich schien er kurz das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und hinunter zu stürzen, fing sich jedoch wieder. Und plötzlich rutschte er von der Klippe und war schon zu weit entfernt, um sich noch an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Zwei elegante Mädchenbeine stießen sich von seinem Kopf ab, und er beschrieb einen schönen Bogen, jedoch war Flamara wachsam. Sie sprang in die Luft, verbiss sich in seinen Kleidern und landete mit ihm zusammen auf dem Rand neben der Quelle. Jimmy und der Touristenführer kamen angerannt.  
  
"Oh sie haben Glück gehabt, bedanken sie sich an Tier, das sie gerettet."  
  
"Hä? Alter Mann? Das Vieh und mich gerettet? Wäre ich wenigstens ins weiche Wasser gefallen, nein, das dumme Vieh schlägt mich auf den harten Boden, vielen Dank auch."  
  
Er kam um die Quelle herum zu ihnen, Flamara in den Händen, und warf sie vor die beiden auf den Boden. Sie kam auf den Beinen auf und drehte sich knurrend um. Jimmy neigte dazu, mit Erklärungen zu beginnen, hatte aber das Gefühl, das würde nichts bewirken, also sah er sich um. "Flamara, hol dir die Taube da, aber töte sie nicht." Der Hund holte sich das erschreckte Tier und warf es auf Kommando von Jimmy in die erstbeste Quelle. "Die Quellen sind verflucht, du nimmst eine andre Gestalt an, wenn du irgendwo reinfällst." Die Taube tauchte unverändert wieder auf und versuchte mit ihren nassen Flügeln aus dem Wasser rauszukommen. Jimmy glotzte sie verständnislos an.  
  
"Das sein Quelle von ertrunkene Taube, die vor 600 Jahren hier gefunden hat schrecklich Schicksal", meinte der Touristenführer. Jimmy seufzte. Ein anderes Tier war nicht zu sehen, und die Taube war schon am wegfliegen. "Also pass auf... Hey, was machst du?"  
  
"Ich wasche mich, was sonst? Schließlich hat mich dein Drecksvieh in den Dreck geschmissen. Nächstes Mal gibt Hähn-... urks...!" Der Junge hatte Jimmys Bein in den Bauch geschlagen bekommen. Leicht wunderten sie sich, als er von der Wucht zurücktaumelte. Er atmete tief ein, baute seine volle Körpergröße auf und meinte, von oben auf Jimmy herabblickend: "O.k., du willst kämpfen? Den Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen. Auf geht's..."  
  
"He, Ryoga!"  
  
Der Junge mit dem Stirnband hielt inne. Neben dem Baum stand wieder das Mädchen mit dem Zopf, in der einen Hand ein Kaninchen an den Ohren haltend. "Willst du dich wieder prügeln? Oder warum läufst du mir nach?"  
  
"Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte sich Ryoga laut.  
  
Das Mädchen schaute kurz an sich herunter, gab ein "oh" von sich und ging auf den Touristenführer zu. "Gibt es ein Mittel, den Fluch wieder Rückgängig zu machen?"  
  
"Ja es geben einen. Heißes Wasser machen Fluch rückgängig, aber nicht für immer. Kommen sie mit in Hütte, ich haben für solche Fälle immer warmes Wasser." Damit bedeutete er sie ihm zu folgen.  
  
Ryoga war Zeuge von der Umwandlung des Mädchens zurück in einen Junge, genauso wie dem Hasen in dessen Vater. Zwar hatte er auf Ranma eine ziemliche Wut, konnte ihn hier aber nicht angreifen, nachdem einer, der ihm scheinbar etwas vertraut war, ihn gerettet hat. "Also hat mich der Junge und sein Vieh gerettet?"  
  
"Ja, Ryoga, sei dankbar", meinte der Junge.  
  
"Das Vieh heißt übrigens Flamara", mischte sich Jimmy ein.  
  
"Ich bin Ranma, und das ist mein Vater Genma Saotome."  
  
"Jimmy Kenias, sehr erfreut." Diesen Namen hat er in seiner ersten Dimension bekommen, seitdem benutzte er ihn immer. Wie er wirklich hieß, wusste er nicht mehr. Er gab ihm aber trotzdem die Hand, und Ranma brach ihm auch fast die Knöchel.  
  
"Und ich bin Ryoga Hibiki", er schlug Jimmy freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und half ihm wieder hoch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genma führte sie zum Amazonendorf, dort, wo er mit Ranma trainieren wollte. Jimmy wurde sehr schnell über Ryogas Orientierungssinn informiert, und so beschlossen sie, Ryoga vor ihnen vorgehen zu lassen, und sollte er abschweifen, ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu weisen. Ryoga war sehr damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, wie ihm Jimmy das Leid des Fluches erspart hat, dabei vergaß er vollkommen, warum er Ranma überhaupt bis hierher gefolgt ist. Jimmy und Ranma gingen als letztes und unterhielten sich.  
  
"Sag mal, ich hab ja gesehen, wie du Ryoga den Fußtritt verpasst hast. Du siehst nicht schlecht aus, und ich glaube, du hast das Zeug zum Kämpfer, jedoch wundert es mich, dass du sofort zusammengebrochen bist, als Ryoga dir auf die Schulter geklopft hat. Das ist schon ein kleiner Unterschied."  
  
Jimmy überlegte. "Hm, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hängt das damit zusammen, wo ich inzwischen überall gewesen bin. Aber das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal. Nicht jetzt. Sagt mal, habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mit euch komme? Hab zur Zeit noch kein Ziel vor meinen Augen." Er holte den Pokéball aus seiner Tasche. Dann richtete er es auf Flamara, es passierte aber nichts weiter. "Das Teil funktioniert nicht."  
  
"Was ist das eigentlich für ein Vieh? Wollte ich dich auch noch fragen." Er begutachtete aber neugierig den Ball.  
  
"Das ist ein Pokémon, vielleicht sollte ich dir echt alles erzählen. Aber nicht hier, und mit diesem Ball fängt man diese Pokémon eben. Es sind eine Art Tiere..."  
  
Genma riss ihm den Ball aus der Hand. "Du versuchst doch, meinen Sohn irgendwie zu beeinflussen. Wirf es weg, wenn du mit uns kommen willst."  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern, als es Genma hinter sie warf. "Funktioniert eh nicht mehr." Dann schaute er auf Genma. Er und sein Sohn stierten sich an. "Paps, du solltest uns führen, also mach schon." Murmelnd sagte er dann zu Jimmy: "Mach dir nichts draus, er ist ein Idiot."  
  
"Keine Sorge, so was kenne ich schon, außerdem war der doch eh defekt. Ich hätte ihn auch selber weggeworfen... Moment, Ryoga..."  
  
Sie schauten sich um und riefen nach ihm. Weit neben ihnen drehte sich eine Gestalt zu ihnen um, die gerade dabei gewesen war, an ihnen vorbeizugehen. Dann kam sie auf die drei zu. Er schien im Halbkreis rumgelaufen zu sein, jedoch beschrieb sein Weg ziemliche Schleifen...  
  
"Ryoga, dein Orientierungssinn ist echt erbärmlich", sagten Jimmy und Ranma wie aus einem Mund. Jimmy merkte sofort, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg, und während Ranma noch lachte, ging er auf ihn zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Hey, hehe, wir sollten dich festbinden. Aber ich weiß, wie man deinen Orientierungssinn weiterverhelfen kann. Aber erst mal weiter, vorwärts Ryoga!" Das machte auf ihn einen beruhigenden Eindruck. Jimmy hatte das Gefühl, dass Ryoga genau so einen Freund bräuchte, der ihn versteht. Was auch immer in seiner Vergangenheit vorgekommen war, er wird auf jedem Fall etwas brauchen, was ihm wieder Mut einflößt. Nur das mit dem 'Ich weiß, was deinem Orientierungssinn weiterhilft' war eine glatte Lüge, aber Jimmy war einfallsreich und würde sich schon was ausdenken. "Flamara, passt du mir auf Ryoga auf, o.k.? Machst du das?" Flamara schien sich sehr zu freuen. Damit wäre das erst mal gegessen.  
  
Weit hinter ihnen sah ein Junger Mann der Gruppe nach. Er hatte Silbernes Haar und einen weiß-silbernen Trainingsanzug. Dann schaute er auf den Pokéball und hob ihn auf. "Hm", überlegte er. Dann Steckte er ihn in eine seiner Taschen und ging ihnen vorsichtig nach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es wurde schon Abend. Die kleine Gruppe hat ihre Zelte aufgebaut und sich um ein Lagerfeuer gesetzt. Ranma war damit einverstanden gewesen, dass er erst mal sein Zelt mit Jimmy teilte. Flamara jedoch war immer noch ein Sonderfall. Solange es ein Pokémon war, musste es draußen schlafen, da seine Körpertemperatur über 1600° betrug und sich das in seinem heißen Atem wiederspiegelte. Sollte es aber anfangen zu regnen, würde sie draußen schnell krank werden, und sie hatten für sie ja nicht einmal Kleidung für ihre weibliche Menschenform. Jimmy unterhielt sich mit Ryoga und machte ihm Ratschläge und sagte ihm, worauf er aufpassen musste, damit er sich nicht verläuft. Jedoch merkte er schnell, dass es vollkommen hoffnungslos war. Ranma begnügte sich mit seiner weiblichen Form, indem er mit ihren Händen in einem blitzschnellen Tempo dauerhaft auf einem Baum einschlug. Jimmy wunderte sich sehr, wie Ranma es schaffte, dass die Konturen seiner Hände verschwammen. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt er inne, begutachtete die riesige Kerbe im Baum, ging zum nächsten und fing an auch den zu demolieren. Genma starrte in die Leere. Wahrscheinlich meditierte er. Er war ja der Vater eines so starken Kämpfers und musste sowieso nicht mehr in solchen Maßen trainieren. Flamara saß am Feuer und wärmte ihre Nase. Eigentlich erwärmte sie mit ihrem Atem die Flamme nur noch mehr. Verstohlen blickte sie in die Flammen, die ihr schon ziemlich vertraut waren, als ob sie noch nie Feuer gesehen hätte. Jimmy dachte sich nichts dabei, schließlich war sein Pokémon weiblich und Frauen konnte er noch nie verstehen. Wann hatte er zuletzt eine Freundin? Das war in der zweiten Dimension. Eine Königstochter, die weggelaufen ist und die er im Nachhinein vor einem Drachen beschützen musste. Sie verliebten sich beide in einander, und dann kam wieder einer der Dimensionssprünge. Die Pokémonwelt. Am Anfang ging in dieser Welt nichts. Er konnte nicht ein mal ein schwaches Pokémon fangen. Seitdem hält er sich von Frauen fern. In seiner ersten Dimension verstand er sich mit einigen ziemlich gut, jedoch kam er nicht in eine ernste Beziehung, sondern hatte mal die eine oder andere ein paar Wochen lang. Die Sache mit der Königstochter hat er inzwischen überwunden, jedoch stand nun das Problem mit Flamara vor der Tür. Mit ihr hatte er sich super verstanden, solange sie ein Pokémon war. Jetzt, da sie sich verwandelt hat, ging ihm immer wieder diese Szene durch den Kopf, er konnte sie nicht vergessen.  
  
"He, Jimmy, komm doch mal her."  
  
Jim schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und schaute zu Ranma. Der hatte mit seinem Training aufgehört und winkte ihn zu sich herüber. Voller Verwunderung ging er auf sie zu, und sie führte ihn etwas abseits von den anderen.  
  
"Sag mal, du bist doch nicht von hier, oder?"  
  
Jimmy sah sie verdutzt an. Ihre weibliche Figur ließ eine Nervosität in ihm aufsteigen, und er musste sich immerzu einreden, dass er immer noch dachte wie ein Junge. "Hm, was meinst du denn?"  
  
"Diesen Tritt gegen Ryoga. Ich kenne ihn nun mal besser, und ich weiß auch, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Kampfer ist, aber dass du ihn so leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen hast, wundert mich ein bisschen. Woher kannst du das? Du siehst überhaupt nicht so aus, als ob du Kampferfahrung hättest. Und ich spüre so was."  
  
Jimmy zwang sich nicht in ihren Ausschnitt zu gucken. "Ähm... das wirst du eh nicht verstehen. Stimmt, ich komme nicht von hier, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich hier herkomme oder wegkomme. Das ist eine andere Dimension, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was es genau damit auf sich hat."  
  
"Andere Dimension? Was meinst du damit? Warst du schon mal in einer anderen?"  
  
Jimmy überlegte. "Also, zu aller erst war ich in der 'Realität'. 18 Jahre lang. Eine Welt, wo so was, was du hier machst, gar nicht erst Möglich war. Man konnte dort weder Fliegen, noch zaubern, noch sich so schnell bewegen, dass man verschwimmt."  
  
Ranma schaute ihn ungläubig an. "So was gab es nicht?"  
  
"Nein, keine unrealistischen Sachen wie auf Bambusstäben meterhoch springen und sich in der Luft zerfetzen." Sie grinsten sich an. "Aber es ist hier echt lustig."  
  
Ranma fing an zu lachen. "Na toll, wenn man nix in der Art kann, was hast du dann 18 Jahre dort gemacht?"  
  
"Frauen nachgejagt, auf Partys gegangen, Karate und andere Kampfsportarten trainiert. Ich war zwar bekannt für meine Schnelligkeit, aber nachdem ich das hier gesehen habe, was du hier praktizierst, ist mir beinahe schlecht geworden."  
  
"Und wo warst du noch?"  
  
"Die 2. Dimension? Das Mittelalter. Da waren schon die ersten merkwürdigen Aktionen. Zum Beispiel das zaubern. Man konnte da Elemente beschwören, zum Beispiel aus dem Nichts eine Flamme entstehen zu lassen, oder einen Blitz werfen und so was halt. Man nennt es Elementare Energien, denen man sich bemächtigt. In der Dritten war einfach alles weg. Da führten die Pokémon diese Techniken von höchster Zauberkunst aus, in ihrer Weise und mit ihren einzigartigen Stärken. Die Menschen dort konnten aber nicht zaubern."  
  
"Hier gibt es aber so was wieder, nämlich die Ki-Blasts."  
  
"Die was?"  
  
"Ki-Blasts und andere Techniken. Man setzt eine Emotion frei, die sich in Energiestöße umwandelt. Ganz einfach eigentlich."  
  
"Hm, na ja o.k., ich glaub, dass werde ich schon noch lernen. Das lustigste dabei ist, dass in meiner 'Realität' diese Dimensionen in irgendeiner Form als Fantasiegebilde existierten. Zum Mittelalter gab es eine Menge mittelalterliche Spiele, wo überall Magie vorhanden war. Es gab das Pokémon- Universum in einer Zeichentrickform und einem Manga, und natürlich diese Welt, wo wir hier sind. Ich kann mich nur nicht mehr an Kleinigkeiten erinnern, die in deiner Zukunft so vorkamen. Nur verstehe ich nicht, warum ich jetzt durch all diese Zeiten reise."  
  
"Wie lange bist du eigentlich in diesen Dimensionen? Du siehst ja erst aus wie siebzehn!"  
  
Jimmy fing an zu rechnen. "Ich habe meinen 18. Geburtstag gefeiert, als ich plötzlich in die andere Welt gesaugt wurde. Dann sah ich aus, wie ein 13- Jähriger, dort blieb ich dann beinahe fünf Jahre, danach bin ich in das Pokémon-Universum für zwei Jahre gekommen... Nu bin ich 25 und sehe aus wie 17. Das schlimmste ist noch, das ich eigentlich noch denke wie ein 17- Jähriger. Dieses so gennante Hormongeleitete, oder auch einfach dumme Alter. Viel scheine ich ja nicht gelernt zu haben." Sie lachten. "Aber du wolltest mich doch noch etwas anderes fragen, oder nicht?"  
  
"Fragen nicht. Aber greif mich mal an!"  
  
"Was? Warum denn das?"  
  
"Mach es einfach."  
  
Ihm gefiel das gar nicht. Schließlich würde Ranma ihn mit einem Schlag umbringen können. Er erinnerte sich kurz an all die groben Techniken und Regeln von seinen Kampfsportzeiten, dann schlug er auf Ranma ein. Für sie war es eine Art Zeitlupenkampf, jedoch wollte sie Jimmy nicht reizen und zeigte ihm nicht alles, was sie gelernt hatte. Sie blockte die Schläge leicht und setzte spontan zum Konter an, der Jimmy sofort von den Beinen holte und gegen einen Baum schleuderte.  
  
"Oh man, 'schuldigung, das wollte ich nicht." Ranma lief auf ihn zu und half ihm hoch.  
  
Das war schon ein übles Gefühl von einem Mädchen besiegt zu werden. "Aua, mein Bauch... Du weißt doch genau, dass ich nicht so gut kämpfen kann."  
  
Ranma fing an zu lachen. "Dass du das so gut überstanden hast, wundert mich ein bisschen. Fast wie der Tritt gegen Ryoga. Und jetzt pass mal auf. Stell dir vor, ich bin dein Erzfeind. Ich habe dich vor der ganzen Schule und vor allen deinen Freunden lächerlich gemacht. Und jetzt willst du dich rächen. Bereit? Dann Schlag mich."  
  
Jimmy versuchte es erneut, jedoch kam nicht viel mehr dabei raus. Nur das Ranma sich beherrschen konnte und ihn nicht gleich gegen einen Baum schleuderte.  
  
"Hm, das war es nicht, du bist nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen..." Sie dachte eine Weile an die Aktion mit Royga, und an ihren Schlag von vorhin nach. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber versuchen wir es mit Empörung. Pass auf, ich bin total dumm, ja? Zwei plus zwei ist sieben, oder nicht?"  
  
Jimmy schaute ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Jimmy, deine Nase zeigt nach links, hehe", fing sie plötzlich zu kichern an.  
  
"Boah, du bist echt dämlich!" Er schlug ohne zu überlegen nach ihr und wollte ihr eine Ohrfeige geben, Jedoch fing sie den Schlag locker auf. "Na also, haben wir es. Du hast eben mit einer doppelten Geschwindigkeit nach mir geschlagen. Auch eine Art. Empörung." Ranma lachte in sich hinein. "Das könnte zu dir passen, jedoch würde ich sagen, du benutzt eine andere Emotion, denn Empörung ist nicht besonders stark."  
  
Jimmy suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Erklärung für ihre Worte. "Was? Ich habe nichts kapiert!"  
  
"Also, noch mal von vorne: Normalerweise benutzt man Emotionen, um Angriffe zu verstärken. Bei dir ist es die Emotion 'Empörung'. Ich würde mal sagen, als erfahrener Matrial-Artist, dass diese Emotion nicht stark genug ist. Sie ist eher irgendwo ganz unten. Aber so eine Emotion beschreibt auch den Charakter. Was mich daran beeindruckt hat, dass du deine Stärke und Schnelligkeit durch so was unbedeutendes verdoppelt hast. Eine 100 %ige Verbesserung hab ich noch nie gesehen. Auch nicht bei den stärksten Emotionen wie Hass oder Angst."  
  
"Und was sind die stärksten Emotionen? Oder was rätst du mir anzuwenden?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, das musst du selber rausfinden. Wie gesagt, Angst ist das stärkste, danach Hass und dahinter Liebe. Angst hat einen kleinen Nachteil: es wird unkontrolliert ausgelöst und kann einen selbst umbringen. Hass kommt danach, obwohl man nicht sagen kann, ob es wirklich stärker ist als Liebe. Liebe kann auch unvorstellbar groß werden, ist aber nicht erlernbar. Sollte man sich für irgendwen einsetzen, den man sehr liebt, würde höchstwahrscheinlich nichts dabei herauskommen. Aber sollte man es wegen einer Person einsetzen, ohne die man nicht leben kann, kann diese Emotion unvorstellbar riesige Kräfte auslösen. Manchmal sogar stärker als Angst. Im gewissen Sinne, weil es damit verbunden ist, weil man ja Angst um diese Person hat. Wut ist eine sehr starke Emotion. Sie ist aufbrausend und dadurch manchmal überraschend. Hass ist eine höhere Stufe davon. Eine, die mit Ruhe in Verbindung mit Wut ihre Kraft entfacht. Sie ist eine Mischung aus Hoffnungslosigkeit und kaltem Rachedurst. Zum Beispiel, wenn die Liebe nicht ausgereicht hat und diese Person stirbt, wird Hass entfacht. Deshalb streitet man sich drum, welche von den beiden stärker ist."  
  
Jimmy schaute Ranma verblüfft an. Sie merkte, dass er nicht mehr ganz mitgekommen ist. Dann ging sie zum Feuer zurück, wo ein Kessel Wasser erhitzt wurde, in dem Genma eine Suppe kochen wollte, nahm ihn und übergoss sich damit. Dann kehrte er in seiner männlichen Gestalt zurück. "Na toll, Paps schläft schon wieder, wir müssen uns gleich selber was kochen. Also, wo waren wir?"  
  
"Du meinst, ich soll vielleicht Hass oder Wut oder so was nehmen? Verliebt bin ich ja zur Zeit nicht, also schließt sich Liebe aus."  
  
"Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du das nehmen sollst, lediglich hab ich dir es vorgeschlagen. Du musst schon deine eigene Persönliche Emotion finden. Gleich mit Wut ist noch Stolz, das benutze ich, meint zumindest Paps, darunter, auch noch ziemlich stark, kommt Ruhe, allseits beliebt. Und am Ende kommen diese kleinen Emotionen, die kann ich gar nicht alle aufzählen. Empörung ist eine davon."  
  
Jimmy überlegte. Zur Zeit kam ihm nichts in den Sinn, was er nehmen könnte. Das mit den Emotionen hörte er zum ersten Mal. In der Pokémonwelt gab es natürlich auch Emotionen, die wurden vom Trainer empfunden, auf das Pokémon übertragen und von ihm ausgelöst, so konnte man die Stärke noch verbessern. Aber dort spielte eher Vertrauen eine Rolle. Aber zur Zeit brauchte er sowieso keine Emotionenblasts um seine Angriffsstärke zu erhöhen. Gegen wen sollte er denn kämpfen? Außerdem hatte er doch noch Flamara. In die hatte er "Vertrauen-"  
  
"Hm? Ja..." überlegte Ranma. Jimmy merkte erst jetzt, dass er laut gedacht hatte. "Vertrauen... das ist eine Emotion, womit man die Stärke auf einen anderen Überträgt. So was gibt's auch, aber das ist nicht besonders Stark. Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Oh, von den Pokémon... Ich glaub, ich weiß, warum sich die Emotionen bei mir so drastisch auswirken. Es kommt wahrscheinlich durch das Mittelalter, mit dem ganzen Magiezeug, denn da brauchte man auch Emotionen, um Kampfzauber aussprechen zu können. Zwar gab es Methoden, ohne Emotionen zu zaubern, aber wenn man einen neuen Zauber lernte, musste man sie entwickeln, um die dafür vorgesehene Astralenergie in die Richtigen Elementarkräfte umzuwandeln. Oder sie werden für die Verstärkung der Zauber benötigt. Nur das hat nicht so eine extreme Wirkung wie hier, nur eine minimale. Astralenergie ist übrigens die Energie, die man für Zauber benötigt."  
  
"Aber hier benötigt man keine Energie, nur die Emotionen."  
  
"Zum verstärken von Attributen, ja, aber was ist mit Ki-Blasts? Ist auch davon eine unerschöpfliche Quelle vorhanden?"  
  
Da musste er ihm schon zustimmen, obwohl Ranma nicht ganz wusste, was Jimmy mit dem ganzen Astralzeug meinte. "Na ja, von mir aus. Ich glaube, wir sollten ein bisschen kämpfen. Ich bringe dir die Grundtechniken ein bisschen bei. Die Ansätze sind alle da, nur deine Verteidigung ist eine rumlaufende Lücke. Du musst die Arme so halten, dass du überall geschützt bist." Ranma machte es ihm vor und erklärte die unterschiede zwischen verschiedenen Stellungen. Danach übte er mit Jimmy Kraft, Ausdauer und Schnelligkeit, worauf er sehr brannte, und was in seiner anderen Welt nicht möglich zu erlernen war. Jimmy war sehr froh, dass er schon einen guten Freund gefunden hatte, der ihn ein bisschen mit der Welt vertraut machte und auf sie vorbereitete. Wer weiß, was hier noch kommen wird, in einigen Jahren, bevor er zur nächsten Dimension springt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genma saß zusammen mit Ryoga und diesem Vieh am Lagerfeuer. Seine beschränkte Gedankenmenge kreiste um Ranma und seine neuen Freunde. Weshalb hat sie Ranma grundlos mitgenommen? Dieser Ryoga, wollte der mit Ranma nicht irgendwann kämpfen? Das konnte er tun und sich danach doch wieder verziehen. Doch dieser unbekannte, Jimmy, mit dem Ranma gerade weggegangen war, wer war das überhaupt? Und sein komisches Tier, das lag immer noch vor dem Lagerfeuer. Ryoga hatte ja wenigstens sein eigenes Zelt dabei. Und der hat sich dreist in Ranmas Zelt eingenistet. Das durfte so nicht weitergehen. Schließlich musste Ranma weiterhin trainieren. Klar, dass Ranma Gesellschaft braucht, aber das darf ihn doch nicht vom Training abhalten. Er musste noch mal mit seinem Sohn darüber reden.  
  
Ryogas Gedanken waren ganz wo anders. Dieser Jimmy, der hat ihn echt von einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrt. Und stark war auch. Zumindest hat er seinen Tritt überdeutlich gespürt, was bei ihm doch sowieso nicht oft vorkam. Und er wollte seinem Orientierungssinn auf die Sprünge helfen. Andere machen sich doch nur darüber lustig. Aber aus welchem Grund ist er mit Ranma mitgegangen? Das verstand er selber nicht. Er wollte mit ihm kämpfen, deshalb hat er ihn die ganze Zeit gesucht. Er wollte ihn verprügeln, weil Ranma nicht auf ihn gewartet hat, als er sich verlaufen hat und vier Tage zu spät kam. Dieser Jimmy hat ihn mit seiner Art leicht irritiert. So nett war meist niemand zu ihm. Zweitens das Ranmamädchen. Einerseits hat sie ihn runtergeworfen, andererseits verhielt sie sich ganz nett zu ihm, jedoch hat es ihn ziemlich gewundert, als sie sich in seinen Todfeind verwandelt hat. Er würde es ihm aber trotzdem heimzahlen, am besten gleich, wenn die beiden wiederkommen.  
  
Flamaras Gedanken kreisten um das Feuer. Sie erhitzten es immer mehr, so dass Genma auch immer mehr Holz hineinwerfen musste. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie zum Menschenmädchen geworden ist. Wunderlich war ja, dass sie die Menschensprache auch sprechen konnte, verstehen musste sie sie schon immer. Jimmy hat sich aber sehr gewundert, als er sie so gesehen hat. Zum Glück wusste sie genug über die Beziehung zwischen Jungen und Mädchen in der Menschenwelt. Sie blickte auf, als ihr Trainer mit seinem neuen Freund zurückkamen.  
  
"Sag mal, woher weißt du soviel über Emotionen, wie man sie im Kampf verwendet und so?", hörte man Jimmy von weitem sagen.  
  
"Du, ich bin seit zehn Jahren auf Trainingsreise, da bin ich schon allen möglichen Zeug begegnet. Außerdem benutze ich es selber im Kampf. Stolz. Keine mächtige Emotion, für mich aber wie geschaffen. Nur die Ki-Blasts halte ich für Schwachsinn. Sind nicht sehr wirkungsvoll."  
  
Sie setzten sich ans Lagerfeuer.  
  
"Na, habta uns vermisst?", fragte Jimmy zum Gruß. Keiner konnte damit etwas anfangen.  
  
Ryoga stand auf. "Ranma!", schrie er. Seine Wut konnte man deutlich spüren, seine Kampfaura war beinahe sichtbar. "Wo warst du eigentlich? Wir wollten kämpfen, hast du das schon vergessen? Du bist feige abgehauen, und jetzt-"  
  
"He Ryoga!", mischte sich Jimmy ein. "Sag mal, wo hast du eigentlich so gut Kämpfen gelernt?"  
  
Ryoga verlor vollkommen den Faden. "Wie? Was? Ich...? Ähm, ich bin halt viel rumgekommen." Dann hielt er inne, und es fiel ihm auch wieder ein, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. "Ranma! Jetzt-"  
  
"Ryoga?", unterbrach ihn Jimmy erneut. "Sag mal, ich bin hier neu, und könntest du mir nicht vielleicht etwas vom kämpfen beibringen? Dafür helfe ich deinen Orientierungssinn auf die Sprünge, einverstanden?"  
  
Irritiert schaute Ryoga Jimmy an. Seine Kampfaura war verraucht. Sollte er jetzt Ranma angreifen, würde er kaum Effekte erzielen. Jimmy merkte es, atmete auf und kassierte einen erleichtert grinsenden Blick von Ranma. Damit wäre der Streit erst mal verschoben. Ryoga willigte ein und setzte sich wieder. Genma fing mit mürrischem Gesicht an das Essen für sich zu kochen. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
  
"Ranma? Kannst du für mich bitte was mitkochen?", fragte Jimmy. "Ich will was versuchen."  
  
Ranma nickte. "Paps, wir müssen einkaufen gehen. Aber KAUFEN! Nicht klauen!"  
  
Genma sah bestürzt auf Ranma. Jetzt schenkte sein Sohn sein schwer erarbeitetes Essen irgendwelchen Unbekannten.  
  
Jimmy machte eine Art Yoga-Stellung. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und hob den Kopf zum Himmel. Die Arme legte er Kraftlos auf die Knie. Dann machte er die Augen zu. Ihm schwirrten seltsame Bilder durch den Kopf, wichtige und unwichtige, lange vergangene. Er erinnerte sich an seine erste Dimension, an das Leben, seine Freunde und Verwandten. Seine Freundin. Eine Zeit lang vermisste er das alles. Er würde am Ende seiner Jetzigen Dimension auch wieder alles verlieren. Dann löste er sich los und seine Gedanken kreisten um die Welt, bis er fand, was er suchte, Bücher. Mangas, die er einmal vor langer Zeit gelesen hat. Ranma ½ Mangas. Ihm kamen einige Erinnerungen, was alles in diesen Mangas vorkam. Welche Gefahren ihnen bevorstehen würden, wenn er mit Ranma umherreisen würde. Was für Probleme er vermeiden könnte, wie er Ranma das Leben erleichtern könnte. Ihm kamen schon einige Details, als er plötzlich was kaltes auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Er machte die Augen auf und war aus der Trance erwacht. Es fing leicht an zu regnen. Ranma schaute ihn an und schob ihm sein Essen hin.  
  
"Wie lange war ich denn abwesend?", fragte Jimmy. Es wurde miterweile dämmerig.  
  
"Lange genug. Sag mal, Flamara hat doch keine Menschenkleider, sollten wir sie nicht lieber vor Wasser schützen?" Kaum hat Ranma zu ende Gesprochen, blitzte es, donnerte hinterher, und Wasser wie aus Kübeln ergoss sich auf sie. Das Feuer erlosch sofort. Ranmas Mädchenkörper schaute grießgrimmig drein, auf der anderen Seite lag auf dem Bauch ein weiteres Mädchen, nackt, und ein Hase bewachte Genmas Sitzplatz. Ryoga schaute verdutzt in die Runde. Erst zu Ranma, was er eigentlich erwartet hat, dann zu Genma , das ihn etwas wunderte. Als er bei Flamara ankam, blieb ihm die Luft im Hals stecken und er wurde knallrot. Er schrie auf, sprang auf die Füße und entschuldigte sich ununterbrochen. Flamara guckte ihn verständnislos an, dann an sich herunter, und nahm die selbe Farbe an.  
  
Ranma stand auf und drehte Ryoga vom dem Rothaarigem Mädchen weg. "Wenn du dich entschuldigst, dann schau sie nicht so gierig an!"  
  
Jimmy nahm den Hasen an den Ohren hoch, und setzte ihn mit dem Rücken zum Mädchen wieder hin. "Genam, das ist nichts für dich." Dann schaute er ebenfalls in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
  
Ranma ging ging in sein Zelt, holte sein Trainingsanzug heraus und warf ihn Flamara zu. "Hier, zieh dir das Über, sonst erkältest du dich." Dann drehte auch er sich weg.  
  
"Danke", sagte eine süße Stimme. Jimmy erstarrte zu Eis. Sie konnte reden, nicht nur verstehen, und hatte sogar eigene Gefühle. Das erklärte auch, warum es ihr etwas peinlich war. Flamara war ein ziemlich intelligentes Pokémon, und es lernte sehr schnell, sowohl die Menschensprache als auch menschliche Verhaltensweisen. Sie dachte inzwischen beinahe wie einer. "So, ihr könnt euch zurückdrehen", sagte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Ranma drehte sich grinsend um. "Hey, nicht so schüchtern. Du bist hier unter Freunden."  
  
Jimmy drehte sich auch vorsichtig um. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie den Anzug vielleicht falsch anziehen würde, da sie schließlich nie was mit Kleidern zu tun gehabt hatte. Dies war nicht der Fall. Das war echt kein Pokémon! Das war bestimmt ein Mensch, der in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Pokémons gefallen ist und in die falsche Dimension geschickt wurde. Er sah fragend zu Ranma, der kam scheinbar von selber nicht auf solche Ideen. Nur Ryoga hat sich bisher nicht umgedreht. Ihm war es bestimmt immer noch peinlich. Und Genma-Hase natürlich nicht, das lag aber daran, dass er eingeschlafen war.  
  
Die Situation war ziemlich angespannt, Nervosität lag in der Luft. Der Regen hörte auf. Ein rhythmisches Schnarchen vom Hasen ließ alle unruhig werden.  
  
"Boah, Paps, du nervst!", sagte Ranmas weibliche Person plötzlich. Sie nahm den Hasen und warf ihn in Genmas Zelt. "Du, Jimmy, ich muss mal mit dir reden, ok?"  
  
Flamara wunderte sich etwas, blieb jedoch sitzen. Ryoga bekam Panik. Er wusste ja nicht mal, wie man mit einem Mädchen umgeht, noch dazu eins, dass sich in ein Tier verwandelte. Jimmy ging mit dem Mädchen etwas abseits.  
  
"Was willst du mich den fragen?"  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass das nur ein Tier ist?"  
  
"Das ist ein Pokémon", antwortete Jimmy.  
  
"Was ist das genau, ein Pokémon?"  
  
"Hm... also..." Wie sollte er es ihr erklären? "Es gibt so eine besondere Art Tiere in der Pokémonwelt. Sie kämpfen miteinander, und es gibt Trainer, die sie fangen und ausbilden. Dann machen sie mit ihnen große Turniere."  
  
"Und wo kommen die her?"  
  
"Meinst du, dass weiß ich alles noch? Es gibt Urzeit-Pokémon, und alles mögliche noch, also werden sie wohl schon ewig gelebt haben."  
  
"Hm... Und der Pokémonball hat nicht funktioniert?"  
  
"Hast du doch selber gesehen. Aber wieso fragst du mich das alles?"  
  
"Ich hab das Gefühl, Flamara ist nicht nur irgendein Tier oder so."  
  
"Das hab ich ja wohl gemerkt."  
  
Ranma legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn noch mehr von der Feuerstelle. "Wir schreien immer lauter", meinte sie.  
  
Beide gingen schweigend nebeneinander.  
  
"Danke übrigens, dass du verhindert hast, dass ich mich wieder mit Ryoga schlage", meinte Ranma plötzlich. "Ich bin zwar stärker als er, jedoch waren wir mal gute Freunde."  
  
"Kein Problem, wir sind doch Freunde. Was machen wir jetzt mit Flamara? Ein Pokémon kann sie nicht bleiben, sonst verwandelt sie sich irgendwann zurück und steht plötzlich nackt da. So wie vorhin. Das führt doch nur zu Peinlichkeiten."  
  
"Recht hast du. Hast du Ryogas Panik bemerkt? Ich hab ihn zuvor noch nie so gesehen."  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Er wird nicht der erste sein, und vor allem denke ich nicht, dass Flamara temperamentvoll wird und schreiend davonrennt, wenn sie sich auf der Straße verwandelt. Stattdessen wird sie eine Zielscheibe von blicken sein."  
  
"Hm, das habe ich auch nicht bedacht. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn sie als Mensch durch die Gegend läuft? Auf heißes Wasser zu stoßen ist seltener als auf kaltes."  
  
Jimmy erinnerte sich an die Mangas. "Es gibt Ausnahmen, aber recht hast du."  
  
Beide gingen wieder eine Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander. Es war schon recht spät, und beide waren Müde. Sie mussten schließlich morgen weiter wandern. Zum Amazonendorf...  
  
"Sag mal, Ranma, dein Paps, hat der nichts dagegen, dass ich mitkomme? Oder Ryoga?"  
  
"Der hat nichts zu sagen, wenn's ihm nicht passt, gibt's haue. Lass uns zurückgehen."  
  
Jimmy atmete erleichtert auf. Da er zunähst kein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen hatte, war es ganz praktisch mit Ranma etwas herumzureisen. Er würde ihm auch einiges an Kampftechniken beibringen. So hatte er zumindest ein Grundwissen, wenn es daran ging, Sachen für den "Dimensionsentgegner" zu lernen. Nur Ryoga musste er zur Vernunft bringen, es wird ihm bestimmt wieder einfallen, warum er Ranma verfolgt hat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy wachte in einem Zelt auf. Neben ihm lag ein hübsches Mädchen mit einem Roten Zopf. Was sollte denn das? Er überlegte. Auf welcher Party war er gewesen, dass er so ein Mädel angeschleppt hatte? Wie viel muss er gesoffen haben, dass er sich mit ihr in ein Zelt legte? Er war zwar Aufreißer, hatte aber noch nie etwas intimes in seinem Leben. Ob er jetzt noch Jungfrau war? Er merkte, dass er ziemliche Kopfschmerzen bekam, und ging aus dem Zelt an die frische Luft. Draußen war es schön, die Sonne ging gerade auf, der Himmel war noch etwas orange und völlig wolkenlos. Die Luft war frisch und tat seinen Kopfschmerzen gut, so erinnerte er sich auch, was vorgefallen war. Er war nicht mehr in der Pokémonwelt, wo er fast jeden Abend auf eine Party ging, sondern war jetzt in der Ranmadimension. Wo sein Pokémon sich in ein Mädchen verwandelte. Er überlegte kurz. Das beste wäre jetzt, Ryoga auszutreiben, Ranma zu verfolgen. Dass hat er gestern Abend vergessen, und außerdem wäre es sowieso nicht gut, ihm das vor Genma zu sagen. Er sah nämlich eher so aus, als wollte er Ryoga und Jimmy loswerden. Er ging zu Ryogas Zelt. Darin schlief auch ein ´Rothaariges Mädchen friedlich vor sich hin. Immer noch in Ranmas Trainingsanzug. Stimmt ja, sie haben gestern ausgemacht, das Ryoga mit Genma schläft, und dass Flamara ihr eigenes Zelt hat. Genma konnte nichts zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, da er als Hase nicht richtig verstanden wurde. Er ging zu Genmas Zelt. Zwar lag das Kaninchen immer noch in seinem Schlafsack, von Ryoga war immer noch keine Spur. Hat er sich beim Weg zu seinem Zelt etwa verlaufen? Seufzend ging Jimmy wieder hinaus.  
  
Draußen war von Ryoga nichts zu sehen. Er setzte sich vor einen Baum und überlegte. Was hat ihm Ranma gesagt, wegen den Emotionen? Das musste er erst mal ausprobieren. Er schlug mit der Handkante gegen den Baum und verzog das Gesicht. "Ah verdammt!" In der ersten Dimension konnte er noch Bretter spalten, und jetzt hatte er sogar Angst gegen einen weichen Baum zu schlagen. Er schlug noch ein paar mal gegen, bis ihm die Hand wehtat. Dann schlug er seitlich gegen und riss sich seine Haut auf. "Autsch..." er verkniff sich ein Aufschrei. Das brachte eh nichts. Dann hielt er inne, überlegte, und schloss seine Augen. "Mach mich dem Schmerz unempfindlich!", flüsterte er. Dann machte er die Augen wieder auf und schlug noch einmal gegen. Er spürte nichts mehr, bis auf das, dass er seine Schmerzen "sehen" musste. "O.k., Konzentration." Er schlug zehn Sekunden mit seiner höchstmöglichen Geschwindigkeit gegen den Baum. Dann mit der Faust noch ein paar mal. Er hielt inne und überlegte sich, was ihm Ranma gesagt hat. 'Deine Nase zeigt nach links!' "Ah Ranma!", sagte er Empört und schlug auf den Baum ein. Er wunderte sich selbst, seine Geschwindigkeit hatte sich nahezu verdoppelt. Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann überlegte er sich, was ihm der blöde Baum angetan haben könnte. "Das zahle ich dir heim, ich schlage dich tot!" erneut schlug er auf den armen Baum ein, diesmal wechselte er zwischen Faust und Handkante hin und her. Er erreichte nahezu die Geschwindigkeit von vorhin. Dann beließ er es bei der Handkante, wurde aber nicht sehr viel schneller. Er beruhigte sich, dann schlug er ein paar mal wieder normal gegen. Angst wollte er nicht verwenden, da ihn Ranma davor gewarnt hatte. Und er hatte wahrscheinlich nicht genug Emotionen, um mit Hass zu arbeiten. Aber Ruhe wollte er doch ganz gerne versuchen. Schließlich war er von Natur aus "cool" und ging alles sachte an. Er hielt inne und konzentrierte sich. Dann löschte er jede minimale Aufregung aus seinem Gedächtnis und schlug wieder zu. Dieses mal verdreifachte sich die Geschwindigkeit. "Wow, das ist ja gar nicht schlecht.", sagte er sich. "Ich bin doch echt der beste. Ohne mich wäre die Welt verloren!" mit diesen Worten schlug er weiter auf den Baum ein. Seine Geschwindigkeit überstieg noch ein klein wenig die von der Ruhe-Emotion. Dann hielt er wieder inne, atmete durch und entspannte sich,  
  
"Arroganz, hä?", meinte eine Mädchenstimme hinter ihm. Jimmy schaute hinter sich. Ranma, war gerade dabei ein Kessel Wasser warm zu machen. Das Feuer prasselte richtig. "Du bist der beste, du kleiner Arroganter. Du machst und alle fertig." Dann schaute sie ihn mit einem verführerischen Blick an. "Aber bleib bloß cooool. Und übertreib es nicht, schließlich ist auch ein Baum ein Lebewesen."  
  
Jimmy schaute auf den Baumstamm, und erst jetzt bemerkte er die ganzen Kerben darin. Obwohl jeder abdere wohl größere Schäden hinterlassen hätte, freute es ihn. Er lächelte und stand auf. "Guten Morgen übrigens."  
  
"Seit wann bist du wach?"  
  
"Noch nicht so lange. Ich hab mich eben dahin gesetzt und bin einige Emotionen durchgegangen, und du?"  
  
"Nicht viel kürzer. Deine ersten Hiebe haben mich geweckt, dann wollte ich dich aber nicht stören." Sie fasste in den Kessel. "Hm." Sie nahm ihn vom Feuer und übergoss sich damit. Dann füllte er ihn wieder auf und stellte ihn wieder aufs Feuer. "Hast du denn gut geschlafen?", fragte ihm eine völlig andere Stimme. "Ich hatte nur seltsame Alpträume, grauenhaft!" Er schüttelte sich.  
  
"Ich hatte beim aufwachen einen Alptraum. Ich dachte, ich wäre mit einer völlig unbekannten im Bett gelandet und hätte was weiß ich nicht gemacht. Aber dann hab ich kapiert, dass du es ja warst. Du, schläft Genma noch?"  
  
"Was denkst du denn? Der schläft den ganzen Tag, sogar beim gehen! Das ist schon peinlich mit ihm."  
  
"Ryoga ist nämlich weg."  
  
"Was? Seit wann denn das?"  
  
"Ich weiß es doch nicht, wahrscheinlich gestern Abend, als wir gesagt haben, er soll auch bald schlafen gehen. Bestimmt hat er sein Zelt nicht gefunden. Genma haben wir ja irgendwann mitten im Gespräch ins Zelt geworfen, da ist der wohl auch eingeschlafen. Aber Ryoga haben wir alleine gelassen."  
  
"Hm. Der findet sich schon. Er ist bisher immer aufgetaucht, immer unpassend."  
  
Ranma ging in Genmas Zelt, kam mit einer Einkaufstasche wieder und kippte alles in den Kessel.  
  
"Sag mal, bist du bekloppt? Doch nicht in der Verpackung!", schrie Jimmy entsetzt.  
  
"Oh, hehe, das mach ich schon, keine Angst." Er fischte kurzerhand alle Verpackungen heraus, schnitt sie mit der Handkante auf, und goss den Inhalt zurück in der Kessel. "Besser so?"  
  
"Du bist echt voller Überraschungen."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Wie lange braucht das Essen noch? Ich geh noch ein bisschen nach Ryoga suchen. Der läuft doch sowieso nur im Kreis, also glaub ich, der ist nicht weit weg."  
  
"Wenn du meinst."  
  
Jimmy nickte und setzte sich auf den Boden, schloss die Augen und ließ seine Aura erblühen. Er spürte Ranmas erstaunten Blick. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf andere Lebewesen in der Umgebung. Ein Hase, jede menge Vögel, und da war sogar Ryoga, nicht weit von hier, und total übermüdet. Er sprang auf. "Ich bin sofort wieder da", sagte er flüchtig und trabte in die Richtung.  
  
Keine zehn Minuten später kam er mit Ryoga im Schlepptau wieder zurück. Inzwischen war auch Flamara wieder wach. "Hah, Ryoga, hoffe, du machst nicht immer solche Probleme. Komm, Essen ist fertig", meinte Jim.  
  
"Du überrascht mich immer wieder", meinte Ranma erfreut. Es gab leckere Suppe, als zweiten Gang dann gegrilltes Hähnchenfleisch mit gebratenem Reis. "Da greift zu, solange Genma schläft." Sie schlugen zu und fraßen alles weg, und noch bevor der verschlafene Hase aus seinem Zelt herauskroch, war vom leckeren Menü nichts mehr zu sehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Amazonendorf. Wieder war Genma vorne, dann Ryoga, auf den immer noch am meisten aufgepasst werden musste, und am Ende Jimmy mit Ranma und Flamara.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir dir einen anderen Namen geben, solange du ein Mensch bist, oder Flamara?", fragte Jimmy in die Runde. "Wie wäre es mit etwas ähnlichem? Etwas auf 'F'? nur mir fällt nichts so direkt ein."  
  
"Hm, mir auch nicht,", überlegte Ranma, "aber wie wäre es mit etwas ähnlichem zu dir? Schließlich passt ihr irgendwie zueinander. Wie wäre es mit... Jessy? Flamara, du hast auch ein Mitspracherecht, was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Flamara strahlte ihn an. "Der Name gefällt mir."  
  
"O.k., dann heißt du ab jetzt Jessy. Er kann dich ja sogar in deiner Pokémonform so nennen. Als Spitzname."  
  
Jimmy stand in der Mitte, und fragte sich, ob sie ihn verarschen wollten. Sie verstanden sich zumindest prächtig. "Da fällt mir ein, ich hab mich etwas ein dein Manga erinnert, und später nennst du dich in deiner Mädchenform Ranko. Vielleicht solltest du es von Anfang an machen. Das würde glaube ich einiges erleichtern."  
  
"Ist noch etwas, was ich unbedingt wissen sollte, was in meinem Leben noch passiert?"  
  
"Mir fällt jetzt nichts ein, den Rest erfährst du schon früh genug."  
  
"Na ja, wenn du meinst. Erst einmal geht's zu den Amazonen, da können wir sicherlich einiges lernen."  
  
"Ranma, bringst du mir einige Grundtechniken vom Kampfsport bei? Ich glaube, ich werde es bald brauchen."  
  
"Klar, mach ich, wenn du mich rechtzeitig vor Gefahren warnst."  
  
"Kein Problem. He Ryoga!" Er sprang ein paar Schritte nach vorne, und ging neben Ryoga weiter. "He, da lang, nicht abweichen! Du, warum bist du eigentlich Ranma bis zu den Quellen gefolgt?"  
  
"Weil der Feigling vor einem Kampf geflohen ist, ganz einfach!"  
  
"Was? Mein Sohn hat Angst vor einem Kampf?" Genma drehte sich um und fing an zu schreien. "Sohn, weise ihn hier und jetzt zurecht."  
  
"Genau, Ranma, komm, wenn du dich traust! Du bist so Feige gewesen, dass du abgehauen bist und nicht gewartet hast, bis ich endlich da war", schrie Ryoga Ranma an.  
  
"He, du warst doch drei Tage nicht da, da musste ich halt weiter."  
  
"Ruhe!", brüllte Jimmy dazwischen. Aus versehen hat er seine Stimme magisch verstärkt. Gewöhnlich machte er es, um Feinden beim Sprechen Angst einzujagen, diesmal hatte es aber auch den gewünschten Effekt. Vier erschreckte, aber Kampfbereite Blicke zerstachen ihn. "Jetzt passt mal auf. Genma, sie haben sich überhaupt nicht einzumischen, wenn ich mit einem Freund rede. Vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn es sie nichts angeht!"  
  
"Genau Pop, halt die Klappe!"  
  
"Ryoga, du solltest nicht immer so dramatisch reagieren. Ich bin nicht gekommen, um dich auf ne Prügelei hinzuweisen, sondern an eine Freundschaft zu erinnern."  
  
Ryoga schwieg.  
  
"Und Ranma, lass dich nicht immer von jedem wütend machen, der dich herausfordert. Das bringt nur mehr Schwierigkeiten mit sich, als du es mir jetzt glaubst."  
  
"Wenn du meinst..." Ranma drehte sich weg, jedoch war ihm klar, dass Jimmy es nur gut mit ihm meinte.  
  
"Können wir jetzt weitergehen?"  
  
"Lass dich von so einem Wichtigtuer nicht von der Sache abbringen, mein Sohn. Zeig, wie ein Mann kämpft!"  
  
"Pop, halt doch endlich dein Schnauze und geh weiter!"  
  
Mürrisch setzte Genma seinen Weg fort. Dieser Jimmy machte aus seinem Sohn irgendwann noch ein Weichei. Jahrelanges Training umsonst!  
  
"Ryoga, bitte schrei nicht gleich so rum, o.k.? lass mich erst mal ausreden." Jimmy war froh, das Ranma ihm vertraute. So konnte er die Situation etwas unter Kontrolle halten. Er erinnerte sich kurz an Jessys Blick. Dann fuhr er fort: "Du hast ihn nur verfolgt, weil er nicht länger als drei Tage gewartet hat? Hat dein Orientierungssinn wieder etwas damit zu tun gehabt?"  
  
Ryoga blieb stumm.  
  
"Hey, gegen dein Orientierungssinn mache ich schon was, das hab ich dir doch gesagt, aber wenn du deswegen immer in irgendwelche Komplikationen kommst, musst selbst ein bisschen überlegen. Du und Ranma wart doch bisher Freunde. Vielleicht konnte er nicht länger warten und musste los. Konnte also nichts dafür. Vielleicht ist es jetzt sinnlos sich mit ihm zu streiten. Vertragt euch doch mal. Ihr werdet einiges zusammen noch erleben, und um es zu bestehen müsst ihr miteinander klarkommen."  
  
Ryoga überlegte. "Er war überhaupt nicht nett zu mir, also warum sollte ich ihn nicht zusammenschlagen?"  
  
"Es gibt mehrere Gründe. Zum einen wirst du es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen. Jetzt werde nicht gleich wütend, sondern überleg. Zweitens ist das schon lange her und ihr müsstet es endlich vergessen. Aus diesem Alter seit ihr doch schon raus."  
  
"He, Ryoga." Ranma hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Vergessen wir, was auch immer passiert ist. Freunde?"  
  
Ryoga willigte nicht gleich ein.  
  
"Von Matrial-Artist zu Matrial-Artist. Wir bringen uns gegenseitig was bei und helfen uns. Wie früher. Na los, Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga schlug in seine Hand ein und wurde schlagartig gut gelaunt. "Hehe, na also, wenn du meinst... Denn Freunde!"  
  
Ranma atmete erleichtert auf. Da hat Jimmy doch tatsächlich das Ryoga- Problem für ihn gelöst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An diesem Abend übten sie zu dritt. Genma musste das Abendessen kochen, denn er wurde mit kalten Wasser bedroht, nachdem man ihm Jägerfallen vorgeführt hat. Jessy schaute den drei Jungs zu.  
  
"Sag mal, Ryoga, ich hab ganz vergessen, warum du immer deinen Regenschirm mit dir schleppst."  
  
Ryoga warf Jimmy den Schirm zu. Der brach sofort unter dem Gewicht zusammen. "Ey, sag mal, was ist denn da drin? Der ist ja Tonnenschwer!"  
  
Ranma nahm den Schirm von ihm und warf ihn Ryoga zurück. "Ich glaube, er hat mir was gebrochen", krächzte Jimmy. "Mach das nicht wieder!"  
  
"Jimmy, du kannst uns ja erst einmal zugucken, da kannst du dir sicherlich einiges abgucken", meinte Ranma. "He, Ryoga, ein Übungskampf? Wir können ja nachholen, was wir vorhatten."  
  
"Aber streitet euch bloß nicht wieder", rief Jimmy ihnen nach, als sie auf einen größeren Platz zuliefen. Er selbst stellte sich neben Jessy.  
  
"Warum müsst ihr immer kämpfen?"  
  
Jimmy schaute verdutzt zu Jessy. "Was?"  
  
"Ich meine immer dieser Kampf. Diese Gewalt. Wozu eigentlich?"  
  
Jimmy überlegte. Er wollte vor ihr nicht wie irgendein Schläger wirken. Andererseits verstand er nicht, warum sie als Pokémon immer in den Zweikampf gegangen ist, und jetzt plötzlich nicht weiß warum. "Hm, das ist die Natur der Männer. Kämpfe. Kriege. Alles so was. Außerdem bereitet man sich dadurch nur gegen brutale Ideen von andern vor. Und es macht Spaß. Weil wir dann unsere aufgestaute Wut loswerden, oder was wir auch immer aufstauen."  
  
Jessy blickte ihn interessiert an. "Und?"  
  
"Und? Ich weiß nicht. Das war's eigentlich. Ein bestimmtes Ziel gibt's da nicht. Oder einen Sinn darin. Und warum fragst du? Du hast dich doch selber immer voller Freude in einen Kampf gestürzt."  
  
"Ich... Ich... wollte..."  
  
"Was wolltest du?"  
  
"Ich wollte... ich musste es einfach tun. Schließlich war ich gefangenes Pokémon."  
  
Jimmy hatte das Gefühl, das war nicht ganz das, was sie zuerst sagen wollte. 'Ha!' ertönte es. "Schau, die beiden fangen schon an."  
  
Ranma und Ryoga sprangen in die Luft und schlugen aus allen möglichen Winkeln zu, und das in so einer Geschwindigkeit, dass nicht nur ihre Hände und Arme nicht mehr zu erkennen waren, man könnte beinahe nichts mehr sehen. Sie sprangen hin und her, schlugen und traten nach sich. Von weitem sah es aus wie ein Knäuel aus Staub, Händen und Füßen. Jetzt verstand er die Zeichnungen in den Comics und Zeichentrickserien. Dort war es ja lediglich einfach gezeichnet. Hier sah es einfach nur spektakulär aus. Beide hatten mindestens schon tausend Tritte und Schläge versucht, und der Kampf dauerte bisher nicht einmal zehn Sekunden. Jimmy blieb die Luft weg. Und plötzlich trennten sich die beiden in der Luft und sprangen auseinander, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass Ranma auf den Füßen landete, und Ryoga auf dem Rücken.  
  
"Ha, Ryoga, du bist echt viel besser geworden, ich dachte schon, ich schaffe es nicht gegen dich. Ich zeige dir naher, welche Technik das war. Ich glaube, das könnte dir in einigen Situationen helfen."  
  
Ryoga stand auf, wutschnaubend, und wollte sich zum Gegenangriff bereit machen, doch Ranma ging vom Feld. "Boah, Ryoga ist echt stark, wundert mich echt, ob ich ihn nicht durch Zufall besiegt habe."  
  
Jimmy freute sich. Ranma hat es ja verstanden, er sollte Ryogas Wut immer schön eindämmen. Das hat gerade Prima funktioniert. Ryoga kam mit bescheidenem Gesicht zu den dreien, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend. "Hehe, meinst du echt, ich bin so stark?"  
  
"He Jimmy, hast du nicht Lust mal gegen mich zu Kämpfen?", schlug Jessy plötzlich vor.  
  
Die drei schauten schockiert auf sie. "Eh, du weißt doch, als Pokémon bist du unschlagbar, und in Menschengestalt bist du nicht alle deine Fähigkeiten los", sagte Jimmy langsam. Er hatte tatsächlich etwas Angst. Erstens könnte sie ihn doch genauso gut töten wie Ranma, zweitens hat er nicht gelernt Mädchen zu schlagen.  
  
"Komm, ich kann fast gar nichts, und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, mir etwas zu tun. Ich hab schon schlimme Sachen überstanden. Bei deinem Training."  
  
Jimmy wollte immer noch nicht.  
  
"Ich glaube, das wäre der Ideale Trainingspartner für dich, Jimmy", grinsten Ranma und Ryoga.  
  
"Ach bitte, nur ein mal", bettelte Jessy.  
  
"hm, ich hab zwar Angst zu sterben, aber wenn du mich schonst, können wir es ja versuchen."  
  
Erfreut nahm Jessy seinen Arm und zog ihn zum Kampffeld. Sie stellten sich auf und machten sich bereit. Jessy nahm eine Kung-Fu Haltung an, Jimmy wunderte sich, wo sie so was gelernt hat. Er selber nahm seine Gewohnte Karate-Standart-Haltung an. "Und los", sagte er. Sie griffen beide gleichzeitig an. Jimmy wollte versuchen, sie auf Distanz zu halten und sie mit den Füßen zu attackieren, jedoch schlug sie sich mit einer komplizierten Schlagfolge näher an ihn ran, und er musste immer schwerer blocken. "So liege ich gleich am Boden, und es gibt kein bisschen Spannung im Kampf", dachte er sich. "Aber ich lasse mich doch nicht von so einer unterkriegen." Eine große Empörung machte sich in ihm breit, als er daran dachte gegen ein Mädchen zu verlieren, und parierte die Schläge nur noch Zentimeter von seinem Körper. Dadurch ist sie ihm ungewollte zu nah gekommen, und er sparte einige Zeit, da er kein großes Feld zu Decken hatte. Kurzerhand ging er vom Defensiven ins Offensive über und griff mit Armen und einem Knie gleichzeitig an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so was in Karate gelernt zu haben, jedoch blieb ihm auf diese Distanz nicht viel übrig. Er traf sie im Bauch, sie stolperte zurück, und er setzte einen Tritt zur Schulter an. Jessy bog sich vollkommen nach hinten, um dem Tritt zu entkommen, da sie so eine Wucht nicht parieren konnte, setzte dadurch ihren Bauch komplett frei. Jimmy drehte sich um seine Achse und trat mit dem anderen Fuß in ihre Ungedeckte Stelle. Sie Flog einige Meter zurück und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Jimmy erschrak.  
  
"Oh, Jessy, ich wollt dich nicht so doll treten", fing er an sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
"Ach was, das bekommst du schon noch zurück, also jammere nicht."  
  
Sie sprang in die Luft, machte einen Salto und versuchte es mit einem Dreh- Kick. Jimmy parierte ihn so, dass sie darin halt fand. Sie hielt seine Arme zum Blocken mit beiden Füßen fest, setzte die Hände auf den Boden und machte ein Rückwärtsflickflack, womit sie ihn über sich rüber schleuderte. Gerade noch so kam er auf den Beinen auf, jedoch nutzte sie den Geschwindigkeitsvorteil und, sich mit einem Fuß immer noch an seiner Verteidigung haltend, trat sie ihm mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Jimmy taumelte zurück, fing sich jedoch wieder.  
  
"Na also, ich sagte doch, du kriegst es wieder!", triumphierte Jessy. Er taumelte etwas zurück und fing sich wieder. "Um mich brauchst du dir wirklich keine sorgen zu machen." Sie lächelten sich an.  
  
"He ihr beiden, das war doch schon mal ganz gut", rief Ranma und lief auf sie zu. Hintendrein Ryoga, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend. "Ihr seid echt ein paar, beide dieselben seltsamen Ideen, beide dieselben Fehler."  
  
Jimmy war empört. Er hätte ihm gleich eine reinschlagen können. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Wie ich gesagt habe. Aber wir bringen euch das schon bei, ihr habt ja genug Talent dafür. Wir machen aus euch Matrial-Artists."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Das Essen war fertig. Und die anderen waren noch nicht zurück. Also warum sollte Genma zugucken, wie das Essen verdirbt? Er suchte sich einen großen Teller und kippte aus der Pfanne so viel, wie draufpasste. Dann nahm er Ranmas Besteck, denn er wusste nicht mehr, wo er sein eigenes hatte, und wollte gerade anfangen zu essen, als sich plötzlich ein Schatten über ihn beugte.  
  
"Was für ein unwürdiger Vater! Du wolltest uns alles wegfressen und uns nichts übriglassen, oder war es nicht so?" Genma drehte sich vorsichtig um. Dann nahm er, was er eben mit der Gabel aufgestochen hatte, in den Mund und kaute dran. Vor ihm stand Ranma mit einem Eimer Wasser. Als er diesen Geizhals fressen sah, kippte er kurzerhand das Wasser über ihn und scheuchte den Hasen davon.  
  
"Oh wie schade, Pops Kleidung ist völlig zugeschmiert mit Soße. Was mache ich jetzt bloß?" Er nahm dem teller, fing an zu essen und sah sehr nachdenklich aus.  
  
Jimmy bediente die anderen beiden und sich selbst. Er und Jessy waren vollkommen durchgeschwitzt vom Training und mussten sich erst mal stärken. Als die beiden satt waren, fraßen Ryoga und Ranma den Rest auf. Für Genma blieb nichts übrig.  
  
"Du, Jimmy, wenn du nicht gekommen wärest, wäre Pop auch nicht in die Quelle des Hasen gefallen, oder?", fragte Ranma. "Dann wäre er ein Panda. Wie war es im Manga, womit hat er mir mehr Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt?"  
  
"Hm, eigentlich hat er dir durchgehend Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt, als Panda sowie als Mensch. Nur der Fall Hase kam nicht im Manga vor. Das ist ein Glücksfall, würde ich sagen."  
  
"Er ist so klein, nicht? So kann man ihn besser kontrollieren. Apropos, wo ist er eigentlich?"  
  
Genma war nirgends zu sehen. Ob er auf Ranma sauer war, dass er ihn nicht so behandelte, wie es sich für einen Vater und Sohn gehört? Das war eigentlich recht unrealistisch, Genma war dafür einfach... zu dumm! Trotzdem schmeckte das Essen.  
  
Nach dem Essen fand Ryoga Genma wieder. Da sie immer noch so vorgehen wollten, dass Ryoga in Genmas Zelt schlief, fand er ihn, als er endlich ins Bett wollte. Genma pennte in seinem Zelt, wie immer. Am Feuer wärmten sich noch die beiden Jungs und Jessy.  
  
"Boah, ich bin vielleicht müde, ich glaube, ich gehe auch gleich ins Bett. Ryoga kann sich ja nicht mehr verlaufen..." Ranma gähnte. Jimmy und Jessy sahen noch sehr munter aus. "Und ihr wollt hier Nachtwache halten?"  
  
"Ranma, du hast doch von den Ki-Blasts erzählt", erinnerte sich Jimmy.  
  
"Ja? Hab ich...", gähnte Ranma erneut.  
  
"Wie wandelt man Emotionen in elementare Stöße um?"  
  
"Hm, was?", gähnte Ranma sie an.  
  
"Energiestöße, Mensch, wach doch auf, es ist erst zehn Uhr!"  
  
Ranma gähnte. "Ich glaube, Energiestöße sind noch nichts für euch. Erst müsst ihr damit klarkommen, eure Emotionen zu kontrollieren."  
  
"Kontrollieren? Du meinst, dass können wir nicht?"  
  
"Nein, könnt ihr nicht", gähnte Ranma, "Sie in eine Aura umzuwandeln geht von alleine, aber die Aura beizubehalten, wenn die Emotion eigentlich vertrieben ist, ist davon die erste Stufe. Und die habt ihr nicht bestanden."  
  
"Wann bringst du die uns bei?"  
  
"Moäärgen."  
  
"Boah, geh schlafen, du, du träumst ja richtig!" Jimmy warf ihm sein Rucksack entgegen.  
  
Ranma fing ihn Problemlos mit einer Hand auf und schaute mit seinem müden Gesicht hervor. "Na ja, sollte ich wirklich. Ihr bleibt aber nicht zu lange wach, ja? Wir müssen glaube ich morgen früh los. Wenn Genma schon so früh schlafen gegangen ist, wird er uns ziemlich schnell aus den Federn holen." Er gähnte noch einmal zum Abschluss und verzog sich in sein Zelt.  
  
"Ranma ist aber müde heute", stellte Jessy fest.  
  
"Vorhin, als du fragtest, warum wir immer kämpfen, ..."  
  
"Ja?..."  
  
"Wolltest oder musstest du kämpfen, als du ein Pokémon warst?"  
  
Jessy schwieg. Warum war er denn so direkt? Anlügen wollte sie ihn nicht, aber die Wahrheit... Und was würde er dazu sagen? Verstehen würde er sie sowieso nicht.  
  
"Jessy?"  
  
"Ich bin auch langsam müde, ich wäre echt beinahe eingeschlafen. Hast du irgendetwas gesagt?"  
  
Jimmy seufzte. "Nein, schon gut, leg dich hin, du hast ja gehört, was Ranma gesagt hat."  
  
Jessy schlüpfte in Ryogas Zelt und ließ Jimmy alleine. Der ging sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf. Wie sie mit ihm gekämpft hat, wie sie ihn angeschaut hat. Wie sie ihn gefragt hat. Wie beschämt sie bei der ersten Verwandlung war. Was war bloß mit ihr los? Was war mit ihm los? Jimmy drehte beinahe bei dem Wirbel durch. Er sollte sich das schleunigst aus dem Kopf schlagen, schließlich musste er Ranma ein wenig helfen. Er nahm den Eimer Wasser und löschte das Feuer. Dann legte er sich hin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma hatte nicht übertrieben. Genma fing um fünf Uhr morgens schon an, Ranma und seine Gefolgschaft mit kaltem Wasser zu übergießen. Jimmy schrie auf, als er mit dem Wasser in Berührung kam. Er hatte so einen schönen Traum gehabt. Außerdem war er es nicht gewohnt, mit Wasser geweckt zu werden. Ranma, inzwischen Ranko, schien es kaum was auszumachen. Sie wurde ja scheinbar jeden Tag damit geweckt. Die beiden gingen aus Ranmas Zelt. Draußen lag Ryoga, scheinbar immer noch schlafend, mit dem Kopf im Wassereimer. Genma füllte einen weiteren und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Ryogas Zelt, wo Jessy übernachtet hat. Er ging ins Zelt, man hörte plätschern, einen Aufschrei und einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Dann stolperte Genma wieder heraus und hielt sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht an sein Glied. Und kippte wie eine Statue um. Hinter ihm kam der Eimer aus dem Zelt geflogen und traf ihm am Kopf. Ranko und Jimmy kicherten.  
  
"Pop, du hast überhaupt kein Benehmen. Das geschieht dir recht."  
  
Dann schaute Jessys Gesicht aus dem Zelt. Sie wischte sich einmal über die Augen und stieg unelegant hinaus. Von der Sonne geblendet kniff sie die Augen zusammen und rieb sie sich pausenlos. "Guten Morgen."  
  
"Moin, Jessy, gut geschlafen?", fragte Ranko nebenbei.  
  
Jimmy gab keinen Ton von sich. Ihn beschäftigte immer noch die Frage, warum Jessy wie ein Mensch dachte. Außerdem verstand er den Kommentar vom Vortag immer noch nicht. "Morgen, Jessy", sagte er schließlich automatisch.  
  
Genma stand inzwischen auf den Beinen und trat gegen den Einer, worin sich Ryogas Kopf befand. "He, aufwachen!"  
  
"Pop!" Ranko kam aus Genmas Zelt heraus. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, du hast gestern Abend noch alle Vorräte aufgefressen? Wie stellst du dir das überhaupt vor? Komm her, und rede endlich!!" Ranko sprang in die Luft und kippte ein Eimer Wasser über ihn, dann setzte er mit einem Sprungtritt nach dem Hasen an und kickte ihn gegen den nächsten Baum. Als Panda hätte sich Genma vielleicht noch verteidigen können, als Hase war er jedoch vollkommen wehrlos, was eigentlich auch besser so war.  
  
Während Ranko ihren Pap verprügelte, machte sich der Rest der Truppe bereit zum Abmarsch. Sie würden wahrscheinlich im Laufe des Tages an einem Kuhdorf vorbeikommen müssen. Da werden sie erst einmal Vorräte kaufen, und zwei weitere Zelte. Als schließlich Ranko ihren kleinen Fuß auf dem platten Hasen gesetzt hatte, warfen ihm die anderen den Rucksack zu. "Hier, Ranma, wir können los, wir haben für dich und deinen Pop auch schon gepackt. Fang auf Genma." Ranko fing ihren Rucksack auf, ging zur Seite und beobachtete erfreut, wie Genmas Rucksack den Hasen beinahe erschlug.  
  
Am Abend, nachdem sie einige Meilen weiter ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten, versuchten Ranma und Ryoga Jessy und Jimmy das kämpfen beizubringen. So zog es sich jeden Tag hin. In den ersten Tagen erwies sich das als ziemlich kompliziert, jedoch gewöhnten sich die beiden Matrial-Artists allmählich an deren beschränktes Wissen und lehrten sie erst mal das Grundwissen. Genma musste sich damit zufrieden geben, dass Ranma nun ein paar Begleiter hatte. Aber kurz vor dem Amazonendorf fiel ihm eine Idee ein, womit er sie sich womöglich vom Hals schaffen könnte. Ranma wurde schließlich erwachsen. Und da musste Genma ein Versprechen einlösen. Ein paar alte Freunde besuchen. Aus Ranma einen richtig männlichen Mann machen. Und das schleunigst. So schmiedete der dumme Vater seine Pläne während sie dem Dorf immer näher kamen.  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
Schon Ende? Nö, schließlich kann ein Buch nicht aus einem Kapitel bestehen. Erklärungen gibt's nicht, was es mit dem komischen Silberhaarigen auf sich hat sag ich euch nicht. Und zwar hab ich auch einen Grund es euch zu verschweigen: ich weiß es noch nicht.  
  
Sagt mir, wie hat euch die Story gefallen? Was fandet ihr witzig, was habt ihr ausgelacht? Wann war Genma dumm, wann der Erzähler? Worüber musste man kotzen?  
  
Kommentare, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge werden dankend angenommen. Gespamme, nichtsinnvolle Kommentare und störende Bemerkungen werden ignoriert. Drohungen werden belächelt. Beleidigungen werden umgeleitet. Materielle Sachgegenstände werden zerstört oder feierlich verbrannt.  
  
Was auch immer, mailto scfreak.darkangel@web.de  
  
Hoffe, ihr habt es bis hierher überlebt...  
  
Doch... hat das Grauen noch kein Ende...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Das Amazonendorf

Ranma FanFiction written by Illusia.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma sowie alle Charaktere, Geschehnisse und sonstiges aus dem Manga Ranma½ gehören unserer lieben Rumiko Takahashi, jedoch bringt mir diese Geschichte keinen finanziellen Gewinn, und aus diesem Grunde erlaube ich mir die Geschehnisse und Ideen für meine eigenen Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Ich hoffe inständig, dass Rumiko und ihre Produzenten nicht so pingelig sind. Danke.  
  
Newbie-Warnung: Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal eine Fanfic und hoffe, ihr seid nachsichtig, wenn es um inhaltliche, zeitliche und andere Fehler oder Kleinigkeiten geht, die nicht ganz stimmen. Ich erlaube mir einfach die Geschehnisse durcheinander zu bringen, da ich den Ablauf nicht mehr in Erinnerung habe, und ich bitte sehr um Verständnis. Auch verwende ich Aspekte aus anderen Bereichen und hoffe schwer, dass es trotzdem noch halbwegs lesbar ist und ihr euch dadurch nicht davon abhalten lässt. Jedoch freue ich mich über jede Anregung oder Kritik und nehme jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag dankend an.  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm: Leute, die keine Self-Inserts ausstehen können, bitte ich dringend das Lesen aufzugeben. Zwar entspricht mein Charakter nicht meiner Person, jedoch werde ich nicht vermeiden können eigene Charaktereigenschaften mit einzubeziehen.  
  
Weitere Warnungen: 1. Sollte ich ein Copyright von jemandem verletzen und ihm unbeabsichtigt eine Idee klauen [Ne, Mark? :)], hoffe ich doch auf Vergebung und Verständnis. Ich werde es auch wieder tun, schließlich bin ich nicht der einzige... 2. Ich habe einige Fanfics gelesen, jedoch bevorzuge ich einen etwas anderen Stil. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel und kritisiert voller Freude meine seltenen Phantasien...  
Chapter 2. Das Amazonendorf  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Es hat gerade erst geregnet und ein bunter Regenbogen zeigte sich am Himmel. Die Gräser mit den zahlreichen Blümchen darauf strahlten vor Kraft. Ein Hoppelhäschen sprang freudig auf den Wiesen umher, bis ein weiblicher Fuß ihn hinderte damit fortzufahren. "He, Pop! Jetzt lauf nicht weg."  
  
Eine Gruppe von Kampfsportlern kam die Straße hinauf. Vor ihnen lag eine riesige Mauer im chinesischem Stil, die eine große Stadt umgab. Nur die typischen spitzen Hausdächer waren noch zu sehen. Etwas altmodisch sah es schon aus, war jedoch ziemlich gemütlich. Joketsuzoku, das berühmte Dorf der weiblichen Krieger, den Amazonen. Ein großes Tor stand offen am Ende der Handelsstraße, davor zwei weibliche Kriegerinnen, beide in einer Metallrüstung, die in der Sonne glänzten. Sie hatten Speere in den Händen und schienen nicht besonders erfreut über Besucher zu sein. Vor allen Dingen nicht, weil zwei Jungen dabei waren.  
  
Die Gruppe war inzwischen beim Tor angekommen. Die Amazonen schnauzten sie auch schon an: "Was wollt ihr hier? Hier ist Männern kein Eintritt erlaubt." Genma schaute sie ausnahmsweise nicht als einziger verständnislos an. Keiner hatte verstanden, was die beiden Frauen von ihnen wollten, denn keiner von ihnen verstand Chinesisch. Sie bedrohten die Gruppe mit ihren Stäben.  
  
"Sohn, das sind die berüchtigten Amazonen. Ihr werdet eine hohe Kampfkunst sehen. Ich habe gehört, dass ein großes Turnier hier stattfindet.", hatte ihnen Genma erklärt.  
  
"Echt toll, Paps, warum denkst du erst immer hinterher?" Ranma wollte gerade auf den Hasen in seinen Armen einprügeln.  
  
"He, Ranma, ich habe eine Idee", mischte sich Jimmy ein. "Du weißt, wo ich alles mittlerweile bewandert bin." Er hob beide Hände nach oben und drehte sich zu den Amazonen. Plötzlich fing er an Chinesisch zu sprechen. Verblüfft schaute ihn seine ganze Gefolgschaft an. "Wir wollen uns Turnier anschauen. Wir tun nichts böses."  
  
"Männern ist kein Eintritt erlaubt", wiederholten sie ihre Worte.  
  
"Hm", überlegte Jimmy. Das war ja schließlich so bei diesen komischen Amazonen. Aber Frauen waren hier willkommen? Dann hatte er auch schon eine Idee. "Ehrenwerte Ranko will sich Turnier anschauen", er zeigte auf Ranmas weiblichen Körper. "Ranko spricht nicht chinesisch. Wir sind ihre Sklaven. Sie lässt uns nicht alleine. Sie muss uns mit rein nehmen."  
  
Die Amazonen waren einverstanden. Zwar waren ihre Gesetze hart, aber Frauen wurden hier hoch gesehen und akzeptiert. Und es schien auch eine ausreichende Erklärung für ihre Begleitung zu sein, jedoch wollten sie vor allen Dingen anderen zeigen, wie stark ihr Volk doch war. Ranko ging vor, bis zum Turnierplatz in der Mitte des Städtchens. Der Kampf hat inzwischen angefangen. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages dort, bis am Abend schließlich die letzten Kriegerinnen gegeneinander kämpften. Sie waren in den Amazonischen Gebieten weit bewandert, und es war schon recht eindrucksvoll, was sie auf dem Baumstamm praktizierten. Gewonnen hat eine junge Kriegerin mit blauen Haaren und ihren Bonbouri, Eisenkugeln an Holzstäben, die sie kunstvoll nach dem Kampf immer noch durch die Luft schwang. Als der Preis übergeben werden sollte, schrieen alle auf. Normalerweise war der erste Preis ein Festessen, in diesem Fall war es aus allen Seiten angelutscht, halb aufgefressen und ein fettes Kaninchen lag darin. Entsetzt schrieen die Amazonen auf und begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln, ein allgemeines Chaos entstand. Als Ranko ihren Paps aus dem Festmahl an den Ohren rauszog, machten sich die Amazonen sofort an sie ran. Jimmy hatte eine Vorahnung, dass gleich was passieren wird, was ihm ein Leben lang hinterherlaufen und ihn nerven würde. Er versuchte sich gerade zu konzentrieren, als Ranko ihn unterbrach: "He, Jim, übersetz mal, was die sagen."  
  
Jimmy fasste sich kurz. "Sie sagen, das ist der erste Platz für den Sieger von diesem Turnier und sie erwarten Entschädigung. Aber warte, lass Vernunft-"  
  
Ranko sprang schon auf den Baumstamm, worauf die Kämpfe geführt wurden. "Aber wenn ich den ersten Platz mache ist die Sache doch erledigt, oder? Sag ihnen das."  
  
"Lass das, Ranma, kämpfe nicht mit ihnen." Er machte noch mal die Augen zu und konzentrierte sich.  
  
Die Kriegerin sprang sofort zu Ranko auf den Stamm. Von irgendwoher hörte man einen Übersetzer schreien. Hatte man den extra wegen ihnen hierher bestellt? "Nun wird große Shampoo gegen Fremde kämpfen, dafür, dass Fremde ihr Schande angetan hat."  
  
"Ha, Shampoo, zumindest weiß ich, wie meine Gegner heißen."  
  
"Ranma!" rief Jessy plötzlich. Auch sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Nur Ryoga hat sich mit seinem Blick mal wieder verloren. Jimmy schaltete sein Hirn auf Höchstleistung. Er musste sich unbedingt erinnern, was gleich passieren sollte, damit er Ranma warnen kann. Aber es war eigentlich schon zu spät dafür. Shampoo griff ihn schon an. Ranko weichte geschickt den Angriffen von Shampoos Bonbouri aus, parierte ein paar Mal, und fegte ihr blitzschnell die Füße weg. Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden war der Kampf entschieden, und Shampoo lag auf dem Boden.  
  
"Ha, wieder gewonnen!" Stolz sprang Ranma neben Shampoo und guckte ihre Gegnerin gespannt an. Mädchen waren ja für gewöhnlich nicht so glücklich, wenn man sie besiegte. Amazonen bildeten das höchste Extrem. Leider wusste Ranma das nicht.  
  
Jimmy kam ein Geistesblitz. "Ranma, lass dich nicht von ihr küssen! GEH DA WEG!" Er öffnete die Augen und sprang auf Ranma zu. Der, völlig verwirrt von Jimmys Aktion, vergaß die Amazone vollkommen, die mittlerweile aufgestanden war. Panisch stürzte er auf Ranma und schubste ihn weg, in diesem Moment, wo Shampoo ihn küssen wollte. Ihre zarten Lippen streiften kurz Jimmys Wange, jedoch lange genug, dass es jeder sehen konnte. Dann lag er zusammen mit Ranko am Boden. Shampoo, wie alle anderen, blickten sie wie betäubt an.  
  
"Hä, Jimmy, was ist los? Was soll das?", schrie Ranko entsetzt.  
  
"Der Todeskuss, ich erzähl dir alles später." Er stand auf und starrte Shampoo an. Die starrte genauso entsetzt zurück. "Der Todeskuss besagt, dass sie, wenn sie dich küsst, dich bis ans Lebensende verfolgt, bis sie dich umbringt."  
  
"Waaaas? Und jetzt verfolgt sie mich?"  
  
"Nein, mich. Aber... Es gibt noch den Heiratskuss. Dasselbe für Männer. Sie muss dich dann heiraten, und dein Leben ist eigentlich auch zu ende."  
  
Ranko blieb still auf dem Boden sitzen. Hat er jetzt den Todeskuss oder den Heiratskuss bekommen? Das war ihm echt zu hoch. Und Schuld war wieder einmal sein dummer Paps! Wegen ihm bekam Jimmy nun solche Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Shampoo stand da und hielt sich die Hand an die Lippen. Sie war völlig durcheinander. Schließlich sollte es der Todeskuss sein, nun hat sich aber einer dazwischen gedrängt. So was ist ihr noch nicht passiert, dass sich einfach jemand in ihre Schusslinie stürzte. Sie stand eine ganze Weile so da, dann rief sie plötzlich "Ihr werdet alle sterben!" Damit deutete sie auf Ranko und Jimmy. "Jetzt! Beide!"  
  
"Was sagt sie, was sagt sie?" Ranko saß hoffnungslos verloren auf dem Boden.  
  
"Sie will uns nur töten", beschrieb Jimmy knapp die Situation. Sie waren mitten in einer Horde Amazonen, die alle Shampoos Befehl ausführen würden, und waren gerade zum Tode verurteilt worden. Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Panik. Er überlegte. Panik ist eine passende Emotion, um viele schnelle Attacken auszuführen und den Gegner von sich wegzustoßen. Aber darüber konnte er sich auch naher Gedanken machen. Jessy, mittlerweile den Hasen haltend, und Ryoga kamen Jimmy zur Seite, Ranko stand schließlich vom Boden auf.  
  
"Jimmy, denk dir mal was aus. Hast du in deiner Zeit jemals mit Teleportern zu tun gehabt?", fragte Jessy.  
  
Ranma ging in Kampfstellung. Ryoga tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Ähm, meine Meisterin wünscht zum Tor gebracht zu werden."  
  
"Was hast du ihnen gesagt?",  
  
"Sie sollen dich zum Tor begleiten."  
  
"Machen sie das?"  
  
Die Amazonen zogen ihre Waffen und gingen ebenfalls in Kampfstellung. Nur Shampoo stand immer noch so da, aufrecht, mit ihren beiden Bombouri in den Händen. Sekunden der Stille traten ein.  
  
"Echt toll, Jimmy, zu spät", meinte Ranma ironisch, um die Situation aufzulockern.  
  
Jimmy konzentrierte sich auf den Teleportzauber, den Ranma eben erwähnt hatte. Nur das er einer der gehobenen Zauberkünste war und nicht so einfach ohne astrale Kräfte eingesetzt werden konnte. Außerdem hat er ihn drei Jahre nicht geübt. Sollte er ihn wirklich hier anwenden, würde wahrscheinlich eine Katastrophe passieren.  
  
Eine weitere Gestalt kam auf den Schauplatz, eine sehr alte und verschrumpelte kleine Gestalt. "Die Matriachin des Dorfes und die Ur-ur-ur- was-weiß-ich-wieviele-urs-noch-Urgroßoma von Shampoo", überlegte Jimmy. Wenn sie böses im Schilde führte, könnte das ziemlich schlimm ausgehen. Im Prinzip gab es zwei Überlebenschancen: einmal Frieden, oder warmes Wasser über Jessy kippen. Warum musste er auch immer so ein Pech haben? Durchgehend!  
  
"Ihr habt unseren Stamm bedroht", fing die alte zu erklären an. Sie humpelte auf ihrem Krückstock näher, das sie sozusagen als Bein benutzte. "Nicht genug damit, ihr habt meine Tochter bloß gestellt und die Amazonentraditionen durch den Schmutz gezogen." Darauf schien sie besonders wütend zu sein.  
  
Es gab tatsächlich noch einen weitern Zauber: das materialisieren von Gegenständen. Ein weiterer Zauber, der, ungeübt, leicht ungewollten Schaden anrichten könnte. Jimmy war noch nicht bereit mit Zaubern um sich zu schmeißen.  
  
"Wir machen euch Angebot, ihr lässt uns gehen und wir vergessen das ganze", schlug Jimmy vor.  
  
"Ihr habt unseren Stamm durch den Schmutz gezogen, das muss bestraft werden. Ihr werdet alle sterben."  
  
"Reicht es vielleicht, wenn wir hier bleiben und unsere Leistungen anbieten? Wenn drei von uns hier bleiben...", korrigierte Jimmy sich.  
  
Die Matriachin schien zu überlegen. Jimmy suchte Verzweifelt nach einer Lösung. Verzweiflung wäre doch auch eine schöne Emotion... Nur dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Aber was sah er denn da? Etwas weiter abseits brannte ein Feuer mit einem Kessel darauf, und davor ein in ein schickes Kostüm gekleideter männlicher Amazone. Er setzte eine große Brille auf und begutachtete das Feuer. Irgendwoher kannte Jimmy ihn doch? Aber was das wichtigste war, er könnte Gegenstände unter Umständen herteleportieren. Das lag noch im Bereich der Möglichen. Wenn er es mit Verzweiflung kombinieren könnte, würde es unter vielleicht sogar klappen.  
  
"Jessy, wärest du bereit, dich für eine Zeit in Flamara zu verwandeln?", flüsterte Jimmy. Jessy nickte nur. "Fein." Dann hob er seine Stimme und vergrößerte seine Körpergröße. "Na gut, Cologne, wir haben es uns anders überlegt. Wir kommen für den Schaden auf, aber nicht mit Dienstleistungen. Wir kommen irgendwann wieder und reden darüber, jetzt wollen wir aber erst mal zum Ausgang gebracht werden. Wir haben zwar einen Fehler begangen, jedoch war es nach euren Gesetzen nicht verkehrt. Wir haben angeboten ihn wieder gutzumachen, aber ihr habt abgelehnt. Jetzt wollen wir raus. Oder ich überlege es mir anders."  
  
Cologne wunderte sich zunächst, woher er ihren Namen wusste. Sie hatte sich gar nicht vorgestellt. Noch mehr wunderte sie sich, als er anfing einen Kessel zu materialisieren. Das war anders, als einer ihrer Arbeiter es herzauberte, es fing sich einfach in der Luft an zu bilden, bis es seine Form und die Farbe erreicht hatte. Es waren vielleicht doch keine dahergelaufenen Großmäuler.  
  
"Was gibt uns die Sicherheit, das ihr wieder kommt?"  
  
"Wir vergessen einen Gefallen nie! Wir kommen wieder, und wir werden uns revangieren. Oder einer von euren Amazonen irgendwann einen wichtigen Gefallen tun. Aber wenn es euch nicht reicht, bekommt ihr noch ein Geschenk." Er materialisierte aus dem nichts einen Pokéball. "Dieser ist sehr wertvoll, behaltet und hütet ihn gut." Er warf es der Matriachin zu. "Er wird in der Zukunft einer der größten Schätze sein."  
  
Cologne überlegte. Dann stimmte sie dem Angebot zu. "Ihr dürft gehen, jedoch habt ihr ein Jahr Zeit um hierher zurückzukommen und die Schande abzuarbeiten. Kommt ihr nicht, werden euch unsere Kriegerinnen verfolgen und töten." Damit verließ sie wieder den Schauplatz, und die Amazonen machten Platz. Verdattert schauten andere Gäste auf die Gruppe, die gerade versucht hat, der Matriachin Angst zu machen. Der arme Amazonenmann entdeckte endlich seinen Kessel.  
  
"Bitteschön, und danke." Jimmy überreichte ihm den Topf, dann gingen sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Dorf.  
  
Endlich draußen angekommen erholten sie sich erst einmal von diesem Schock.  
  
"Boah, sag mal, Jimmy, was hast du ihnen gesagt?" fragte Ranma verwundert. "Davor hat sogar Cologne zurückgeschreckt."  
  
"Ich hab ihnen gesagt, das wäre eins der größten Reichtümer, die es gibt. Zum Glück mussten wir nicht kämpfen. Flamara hätte zwar wahrscheinlich alle Amazonen problemlos zusammengeschlagen, doch glaube ich, Cologne hätte mit uns 'allen' dasselbe gemacht."  
  
Ranma interessierte etwas anderes. "Woher hast du denn den Ball? Gibt es davon noch mehrere? Du hast sie uns nie gezeigt."  
  
Jimmy prahlte vor Stolz. "Jimmy Kenias, unter dem Namen Illuzion bekannt, hoher Rat der Magier und Meister der Illusionen." Er grinste. "In einem Monat löst sich der Ball wieder auf, ich hoffe nur, wir kommen dann weit genug weg. Aber er hat sie scheinbar ziemlich beeindruckt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte es schon wieder geregnet, so dass beinahe die Zelte weggerissen wurden. Mittlerweile hatte jeder sein eigenes, und Genma wurde erlaubt als Mensch zu schlafen. Als Tier hatte er nichts dazu zu sagen, dass er mit Ryoga schlafen musste. Der kleine dauerverlorene Junge schien es Ranma vergeben zu haben, dass er zum Kampf nicht erschienen ist, und die beiden verstanden sich prächtig. Sie mussten auch zusammenhalten, wenn es darum ging, zwei Anfängern was beizubringen, die zu allem etwas zu sagen hatten. Einer schien ganz wild darauf zu sein neue Techniken zu erlernen, er war nämlich wieder als erster aufgestanden und übte fröhlich mit seinem Baum.  
  
Ranma kroch etwas später aus seinem Zelt. "He, du bist ja schon wieder so früh wach, was geht denn mit dir ab?"  
  
"Ich überlege, ob es Sinn gehabt hätte bei den Amazonen Jessy in Flamara umzuwandeln. Schau mal." Jimmy machte seine Handfläche auf, als ob er etwas in der Hand hätte. Dann blieb er eine Weile regungslos sitzen und ließ sie dann wieder sinken. "Siehst du?"  
  
"Wenn du mir sagen würdest, was ich hätte sehen sollen."  
  
"Einen Feuerball."  
  
"Einen was?"  
  
"Einen Feuerball. Normalerweise war ich in der Lage, ein kleines Feuer über meiner Hand zu entzünden, und darin war ich Experte. Und jetzt ist es weg."  
  
"Liegt das daran, das du jetzt in einer anderen Dimension bist? "  
  
"Ich habe doch keine Ahnung. Das materialisieren, oder besser gesagt, teleportieren hat ja geklappt. Ich weiß doch auch nicht warum. Das klappt jedenfalls nicht. Ich war auch ein Meister in Sachen Kampfzauber, aber ausgerechnet die wollen überhaupt nicht."  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann entzündete er ein Feuer. "Gut das heute nicht die Zelte durchgeweicht sind, es sah schon ziemlich danach aus."  
  
"Ranma, kannst du etwas Wasser aufheizen?"  
  
Ranma nickte kurz und fragte nicht weiter nach. Nach einiger Zeit kamen die restlichen aus ihren Zelten und setzten sich um das Lagerfeuer. Schließlich setzte sich auch Jimmy zu den anderen, gerade zur rechten Zeit, als Ranma das Frühstück fertig hatte. Nach dem Essen wollte er sich kurz mit Flamara unterhalten.  
  
"Sag mal, ich sehe, dass es dir in der Menschengestalt gefällt, könntest du dich aber trotzdem noch einmal verwandeln? Ich will was gucken."  
  
Jessy wunderte sich etwas. "Warum?" Jedoch ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm sie den Kessel, den Ranma aufgeheizt bereitgestellt hat, und übergoss sich damit. Ihre Kleidung fiel sofort zusammen, als sie verschwand, und Flamara versuchte sich daraus herauszuwuseln.  
  
"Danke, Flamara. Lass uns mal etwas weggehen."  
  
Sie gingen weg vom Feuer und machten sich Kampfbereit, wie sie es vor wichtigen Pokémonkämpfen taten. Jimmy ließ seine Kraft fließen und konzentrierte sich auf Flamara. "Flamara, auf geht's! Mach einen Ruckzuckhieb!"  
  
Flamra sprang wild durch die Luft, sich an verschiedenen Bäumen abstoßend.  
  
"Flamara, Agilität!"  
  
Flamara führte das Tackeln fort, und erhöhte ihre Geschwindigkeit, jedoch nicht mehr so stark wie früher.  
  
"Flamara, jetzt mach einen Flammenwurf auf mich!"  
  
Kurz blieb sie stehen und wunderte sich. Dann sprang sie Richtung Jimmy und machte die Attacke. Jedoch verlor sie die Konzentration, als sie sah, dass nichts passierte. Jimmy fing sie auf.  
  
"Na Klasse. Versuch es noch einmal. Hier in meine Hand."  
  
Flamara blickte ihn erschrocken an. Sie fasste sich noch einmal und hauchte ihn an.  
  
"Argh! Heiß, heiß, heiß!" Er zog erschrocken die Hand weg. "Dein Atem ist immer noch so heiß wie immer, aber kein Flammenwurf. Auch wahrscheinlich kein Feuerbrunst. Kein Feuerwirbel, geschweige denn Feuersturm. Versuch doch einfach mal Glut."  
  
Flamara versuchte ihre schwächste Feuerattacke, aber auch dieses Mal passierte nichts. Traurig ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken. Jimmy überlegte stumm. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. Zum Glück ließen sich die Amazonen verarschen. Sonst hätten sie jetzt riesige Schwierigkeiten, falls sie noch am Leben wären. Hätte er sich nicht eingemischt, wäre alles vielleicht besser ausgegangen, nur dass Shampoo Ranma verfolgen würde. Stattdessen verfolgt sie nun ihn, und bald kommt sie womöglich der ganze Stamm angreifen, wenn sie rauskriegen, was es mit dem Ball auf sich hat. Erst einmal mussten sie beide ihre Attacken wiedererlernen. Und dass so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Dann versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. "Hey, hey, das wird wieder. Wir müssen etwas üben. Na ja, etwas mehr. Komm, je früher wir damit anfangen, desto besser. Bei mir nämlich klappt 's auch nicht."  
  
Sie schauten sich kurz an, dann ließ er Flamara auf den Boden gleiten.  
  
"He ihr beiden!" Ranma kam vom Feuer auf sie zu. "Wir wollen weiter."  
  
Alle waren schon zusammengepackt. Jimmy nahm die Kleidung von Jessy und ihr Zelt mit, dann gingen sie los. Auf dem Weg trainierten sie beide ihre Magieattacken. Jimmy musste sich stark darauf konzentrieren, aber spürte kaum eine astrale Aura von Feuerenergie. Bei Flamara war es ähnlich, es war alles plötzlich weg. Sie strengte sich stark an, um irgendwelche Blätter an den Bäumen abzufackeln, ohne Erfolg. So ging auch dieser Tag rum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am vierten Tag ihrer Reise kamen sie aus dem Wald heraus, was sich als Glück erwies. Es regnete und war bitterkalt. Und auch als es schließlich Nacht wurde, hörte es nicht auf. Sie waren ungefähr noch einen Tagesmarsch von einem Dorf entfernt. Jimmy war mittlerweile dermaßen sauer, weil ihm an diesem Tag nichts gelang. Am Morgen hatte er die Pfanne mit dem Essen umgeworfen, Mittags ist er mindestens sechs mal über irgendwelche Wurzeln gestolpert und beim Training zeigten sich keine Fortschritte, eher im Gegenteil. Ranko war schon ziemlich sauer, was Ryoga betraf, er kümmerte sich nur um Jessy und konnte mit Komplimenten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Das war seine Natur, niemals Mädchen zu kritisieren. Aus diesem Grunde kam auch Jessy nicht voran.  
  
"Lass uns versuchen ein Feuer anzumachen", freute sich Ranko, als sie vom Training wiederkamen. Es hatte gerade etwas aufgehört zu regnen. Sie konnten es alle kaum erwarten sich etwas daran zu wärmen. trockenes Holz ließe sich notfalls machen.  
  
Wie auf Kommando fing der Regen erneut an zu heulen. Vom ganzen Tag bisher der schlimmste Schauer. Sie ließen wieder die Köpfe sinken.  
  
"Argh! Ich halt 's nicht mehr aus!" schrie Jimmy plötzlich. "Kaaahaaalt!" Er spannte alle Muskeln im Körper und hielt die Fäuste angewinkelt nach oben. In diesem Moment krachte es. Ein Feuerball entfachte sich aus seinen Händen, groß wie ein Medizinball, und schlug auf der Feuerstelle ein. Die Explosion betrug die ungefähre Größe des Lagerplatzes. Alles stand kurzerhand in Flammen.  
  
"Was... was war denn das?", zitterte Ranko. Sie löschte sich ihren Zopf und strich sich die nasse, klebrige Asche von ihrer Kleidung. "Bist du verrückt?"  
  
Jimmy freute sich. Also war es doch nicht unmöglich hier zu zaubern. Aber warum ging es erst jetzt? Und warum gleich mit dieser Ausmaße? Jedenfalls war er glücklich, denn er hatte endlich seine Fähigkeit wiedererlangt. Kamen als nächstes die großen Zauber wie Feuerstrahl, und auch einige andere Elemente wie Blitz oder Eis. Aber das würde schon irgendwie gehen. Erst müsste er den Feuerball kontrollieren. Erfreut schaute er Jessy an. Sie hatte so was bei ihm noch nie gesehen. Mit einem Schlag war seine gute Laune dahin. Zwar lächelte Jessy zurück, er konnte aber genau erkennen, wie enttäuscht sie war. Schließlich war sie dafür geschaffen mit Feuerzaubern umzugehen, und nun schaffte er es auch noch vor ihr. Ranko lenke ihn wieder ab.  
  
"He, Jimmy, wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du doch gleich eine Schutzkuppel über uns errichten." Sie lächelte ihm ebenfalls für seinen Erfolg zu. Die Ironie war jedoch überdeutlich zu hören.  
  
"Hör auf deine dummen Witze zu reißen, dass solltest du dir schnell abgewöhnen. Vor allem, wenn wir endlich am nächsten Zielpunkt ankommen."  
  
"Wie meinst'e das?"  
  
"Halb so wichtig."  
  
Sie bauten ihre Zelt auf und legten sich schlafen. Keiner von ihnen hatte Lust sich noch länger mit dem Tag zu begnügen. Am wenigsten Genma, der, als kleinstes Lebewesen von ihnen, den längsten Weg zurückgelegt hatte. Und keiner dachte daran ihn zu tragen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schliefen sie besonders lange. Ranko war diesmal die erste auf den Beinen, sogar Genma schlief noch länger als sie. Als erstes machte sie ein Feuer, was bei dem immer noch nassen Holz nicht ganz einfach war, und kochte sich erst mal Wasser. Ihr Fluch fing an sie zu nerven. Als nächstes kam Ryoga aus seinem Zelt, Genma an den Ohren festhaltend.  
  
"Das Vieh hat mich beinahe tot gebissen." Er schmiss Genma vor Ranko auf den Boden.  
  
"Du hast doch ein eigenes Zelt, oder?" Sie übergoss sich mit dem Wasser, und, zurückverwandelt, stellte er den Eimer ab. "Was machst du denn in Pops seinem?"  
  
Ryoga wurde rot und schaute sich den Boden an.  
  
"Ah, du hast dich verlaufen..."  
  
"Ranma, was würdest du denn an meiner Stelle tun? Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung wie das ist!" Ryoga begann zu kochen.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Jessy aus ihrem Zelt. Sie streckte sich und schaute zu den dreien. Ranma kippte gerade etwas Wasser auf seinen Vater. Ryoga war in Kampfstellung. "Guten Morgen, habt ihr gut geschlafen?", versuchte sie abzulenken. Sie ging zwischen die beiden und versperrte Ryoga die Sicht auf Ranma. In letzter Zeit wurden die Sprüche von Ranma immer fieser, und Ryoga hatte sich öfters nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Dann ist sie immer zwischen gegangen. Das musste doch aufhören. Ob Jimmy das wohl schon bemerkt hat? Sie guckte zu seinem Zelt rüber, woraus immer noch ein leises Schnarchen zu hören war.  
  
"Pop, was wollen wir Essen?" Ranma schaute seinen Vater fragend an und kippte vor seiner Nase die Vorratstasche aus. Heraus kamen Krümel. "Und was ich dich schon eine Längere Zeit fragen wollte, wo überlegst du hinzureisen?"  
  
"Nach Nerima."  
  
"Wohin? Und wo ist das? Vor allen dingen, was willst du da eigentlich?"  
  
"Das wirst du sehen, Sohn."  
  
"Was hegst du schon wieder aus? Willst du schon wieder Prügel?"  
  
Schließlich kam auch Jimmy aus seinem Zelt gekrochen. "Uaaaah, ich bin noch so müde! Hey, Ranma, schlag doch nicht schon wieder auf deinen Vater ein, was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"  
  
"Er sagt, wir gehen nach Nerima und das kommt mit etwas verdächtig vor."  
  
Nerima, ein Stadtteil von Tokio, etwas weiter außerhalb, wo Ranma auf seine Verlobte trifft. Nur das sie es beide erst an diesem Tag erfahren.  
  
"Ranma, lass ihm, ich erzähle es dir naher. Erst mal sollten wir Essen beschaffen. Wer hat den die Verratstasche leergefuttert?"  
  
"Was denkst du?"  
  
"Dein Vater."  
  
"Na dann gehen zwei auf dich, Pop. Gib es doch zu."  
  
Genma weigerte sich. Schließlich gaben sie es auf und machten sich zum Abmarsch bereit, ohne Frühstück. Genma schlug ein Ausdauertraining vor: Zum nächsten Dorf laufen. Mit leerem Magen. Dann nervte er so lange, bis Ranma ausrastete und ihn im sprint verfolgte, während er alle Möglichen Gegenstände nach ihm warf. Wohl oder übel mussten es ihm die anderen gleich tun. So kamen sie aber auch wirklich schon nach drei Stunden im Dorf an.  
  
"So, da sind wir," prahlte Genma. "Ohne mich wären wir erst morgen hier."  
  
"Halts Maul, Pops!" Ranma schlug ihn seine Sachen über den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe Hunger, wir sollten hinein gehen", schlug Ryoga vor, die Gegenstände, die Ranma nach Genma geworfen hat, jonglierend.  
  
Neben ihnen lagen Jimmy und Jessy, beide vollkommen kaputt. "Sei, seid, seid ihr, denn, Wahnsinnig?"  
  
Zwar hatte Jimmy seine Kräfte fokussiert, um dadurch seine Ausdauer zu verbessern und um die Erschöpfung zu vergessen, jedoch hatte es bei weitem nicht für einen Dreistundensprint ausgereicht. Jessy war von Natur aus extrem sportlich, und sie war es gewohnt ihren (Pokémon-)Körper stark zu belasten. Das dank Jimmys Training. Jimmy hatte jedoch nie übertrieben. "Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr, lass uns eine Pause machen", flehte sie.  
  
Da war aber nichts zu machen. "Wir gehen jetzt rein", entschied Genma. Er freute sich, weil er sie dadurch vielleicht ein für allemal los werden konnte. Aber so leicht war das nicht.  
  
"Ryoga, du bleibst bei den beiden und rührst dich in keine Richtung. Ich und Paps gehen einkaufen. KAUFEN, POP! Wir sind auch bald wieder da. Jimmy, pass auf Ryoga auf."  
  
Damit ging Ranma mit dem mürrischem Genma davon.  
  
"Kauft genug", rief Jimmy ihnen noch nach.  
  
Dann waren sie erst mal allein. Jimmy richtete sich auf und begann wieder zu trainieren. Erst versuchte er einen Feuerzauber, es kam aber nicht raus, nicht einmal die Luft hat sich erwärmt. Dann teleportierte es einige Zweige hin und her, mal zu sich, mal weg von sich, um diese Technik speziell für diese Dimension zu verfeinern. An die höheren wagte er sich nicht ran. Dann versuchte er wieder den Erinnerungszauber, und ihm kamen einige wichtige Dinge aus Ranmas Leben in den Kopf. "Der Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken...", überlegte er laut. Diese Attacke sollte er unbedingt lernen. Wie hatte sie Ranma damals gelernt? Oder besser gesagt, wie wird er sie noch erlernen? Im Manga hatte er sie durch Shampoos Ururgrossmutter, jedoch war die Amazone dieses mal nicht hinter ihm her. Also gäbe es für ihn nicht die Möglichkeit. Irgendetwas musste ihm einfallen, um Ranma diese Technik beizubringen. Ohne die Amazonen. Aber das würde er schon hinbiegen. Wie war er jetzt auf diese Technik gekommen? Er überlegte kurz und fuhr dann mit seinen Zaubern fort. Er Trainierte noch etwas die Illusionszauber, dann ließ er die Zauberkünste weg und begann mit dem Schnelligkeitstraining. Kein Amaguriken, jedoch eine erträgliche Kampfgeschwindigkeit war schon mehr, als er konnte. Er schlug etwa 200 mal die Luft tot, so schnell er konnte. Danach war er vollkommen am Schwitzen, machte eine Pause und betrachtete Ryoga. Der machte Yoga. Nein, Yoga war es nicht, aber so was in der Art praktizierte er gerade. Was wollte Ryoga denn mit so was? Das kam ihm doch etwas überraschend vor. Dann blickte er auf Jessy, die friedlich im Schlaf versunken auf dem Boden lag. "Sie sieht süß aus", fiel ihm spontan ein. "Wie sie da liegt... So zerbrechlich... So schön..." Er schloss die Augen und schlug sich gegen den Kopf. An so was durfte er doch nicht einmal denken. Sie war ein Pokémon! Das würde nur kompliziert mit ihnen werden. Dann schaute er doch noch einmal zu ihr rüber. Ihre roten Haare am glänzen, ihr zartes Gesicht, voller Unschuld. Doch das würde sich ändern, als Mensch... Jimmy hatte schon Erfahrung. Er ignorierte den Gedanken und machte sich wieder an die Übungen. Bis schließlich Ranma mit seinem Idioten wiederkam.  
  
"He, ihr, das hat etwas gedauert, tut Pop auch leid, ne POP?" Er schaute seinen Vater an. Der völlig zerbeulte Genma nickte nur. "Wie ich sehe, schläft es sich hier ja ganz gut... Aber weckt sie mal auf. Wir sollten vielleicht heute hier übernachten. Wäre mal eine Abwechslung."  
  
Alle waren einverstanden. Sie weckten Jessy und gingen ins Dorf, immer noch besonders auf Ryoga aufpassend. Jimmy wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Ryoga sich noch vor der Ankunft in Nerima noch verlaufen würde.  
  
Am Abend begaben sich Ranma und Jimmy auf den hübschen Balkon eines modernen Hotelzimmers. Billig war der nicht, aber Genma hatte angeblich eine Idee das zu bezahlen. Sie wussten, dass das nicht stimmen konnte, machten sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber.  
  
"Was wolltest du mir den sagen, wegen Nerima?" Ranma genoss die Aussicht, nämlich das Hausdach des Nachbarhauses. Leider hatte das Hotel eines Dorfes nur einen Stock.  
  
"Wie soll ich dir das denn erklären? Aber versprich, dass du nicht gleich rein rennst und deinen Vater verprügelst. Dass bringt nur Komplikationen."  
  
"O.k., versprochen."  
  
"Na gut, du solltest es auch langsam wissen. Dein Vater hat dich verlobt." Er wartete auf Ranmas Reaktion.  
  
"Er hat was? Mich verlobt? Ohne mich zu fragen? Das gibt Schläge, und zwar sofort!"  
  
"Beruhig dich doch erst mal." Jimmy hielt Ranma auf, der gerade reinlaufen wollte. "Du solltest es ihm nicht zu erkennen geben, dass du es weißt. Sonst komme ich wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten. Er wird es dir schon sagen, so kurz bevor ihr in Nerima seid. Dann kannst du ihn richtig zusammenschlagen. Aber ich möchte mal demnächst an deinem Umgang mit anderen arbeiten. Besonders mit Mädchen. Der sollte sich schleunigst etwas bessern."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Er ist unerträglich und voller fieser Sprüche. Du wirst schon sehen, warum. Das alles später. Jetzt sag mir mal, warum du deinen Vater vorhin schon wieder verprügelt hast."  
  
"Ah, war nichts besonderes. Er hat nur mal wieder etwas geklaut, nur so den halben Einkaufsladen. Aber was mich am meisten wundert, ist, dass er eine Postkarte weggeschickt hat."  
  
"An wen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat es sofort in den Briefkasten geworfen, als er mich gesehen hat. Aber an wen könnte der gewesen sein? Pop hat doch keine Freunde."  
  
"So was solltest du dir abgewöhnen. In diesem Falle stimmt es zwar, aber gegenüber anderen solltest du solche Sprüche vermeiden."  
  
Ranma blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Warum?"  
  
"Ich werde es dir morgen erklären, heute bin ich zu müde. Und noch etwas, Jessy hat mich vorhin darauf hingewiesen. Du solltest vor allen Dingen netter zu Ryoga sein. Du behandelst ihn wegen seinem Orientierungssinn wie den letzten Dreck. Dann ist es ganz natürlich, dass er ausrastet. Lass einfach die dummen Sprüche, o.k.? Es ist deine erste Übung. Alles andere besprechen wir morgen. Ich hab nach diesem Lauf heute vollends genug."  
  
"Geh schlafen, morgen ist bestimmt noch mal dasselbe dran. Bis denn."  
  
Jimmy ging wieder rein, Ranma blieb draußen noch eine Weile stehen. Was an seinem Umgang falsch war, konnte er nicht verstehen. Ob es wohl daran lag, dass er von diesem Idioten aufgezogen wurde? Aber in Jimmy hatte er Vertrauen. Er würde ihm das Benehmen beibringen, als Gegenleistung würde er kämpfen lernen. Aber Paps würde noch einmal mächtig Prügel für diese Sache mit dem Verlobung beziehen. Er hörte auf sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen und ging schließlich, als letzter, auch schlafen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma hatte nicht gescherzt, am nächsten Morgen weckte sie Genma mal wieder mit kaltem Wasser, und das um sechs Uhr.  
  
"He, du Alter..." Ranko war ziemlich sauer und fing ihn gleich in der Wohnung an zu jagen. Die anderen waren auch wach, da Genma auf die Idee gekommen ist, Ranma erst am Ende zu wecken. Weil er ihn wieder hindern würde den anderen ihren Schlaf zu rauben. Andererseits hatte er nicht bedacht, dass Ranma dass ungewollt selbst in die Hand genommen hätte. Durch das Schreien. Das Gepäck stand schon abmarschbereit, als Ranmas Mädchenkörper Genma bis zum Wohnzimmer scheuchte.  
  
"Beruhigt euch mal", rief Jimmy dazwischen und stellte sich Ranko in den Weg.  
  
"Du bist gesegnet, mein Junge", freute sich Genma.  
  
Jimmy versuchte mit Jessys Hilfe das morgendliche Chaos zu beseitigen, jedoch war es bisher noch nie so schlimm. "Hört auf euch zu streiten! Genma, du weckst uns nächstes Mal vernünftig, sonst kriechst du als Hase aus deinem Bett. Und Ranma! Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe. Er hat mindestens schon zwanzig Beulen auf dem Kopf."  
  
"Das hat er verdient!"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Er hat mir eben gesagt, wir müssen sofort aufbrechen, weil er keinen Plan hatte die Rechnung zu bezahlen. DIESER VERDAMMTE IDIOT IST AUCH NOCH FAUL UND BETRÜGT!" Mit diesen Worten schlug Ranko weiterhin auf ihren Vater ein.  
  
Es klopfte plötzlich. Mit einem mal waren alle still. "Hey da, hier sind Leute, die ihre Ruhe haben wollen. Es ist sechs Uhr. Ich will mit dem Geschäftsführer sprechen!" Damit entfernten sich Schritte.  
  
"Ganz toll, Pop, hast ja was schönes angerichtet."  
  
Genma nahm wortlos die Rucksäcke und warf sie aus dem Fenster. Dann sprang er hinterher. Ranko sprang ihm mit einem "He, bleib hier!" hinterher. Ryoga war total empört, dass dieser komische Mensch einfach seinen Rucksack weggeworfen hat, und sprang mit einem wütendem Gesichtsausdruck hinterher. Übrig blieben Jimmy und Jessy. Jim ließ sich aufs Sofa sinken und stöhnte. "Die sind so DUMM!"  
  
Jessy ging zum Fenster und beobachtete ihren Kampf draußen. "Die können so gut kämpfen..." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
Jimmy wäre fast wieder aus dem Sessel gefallen. Es herrscht allgemeines Chaos und alle waren wütend, nur sie war traurig. Früher war sie auch die beste, zwar als Pokémon... Nun muss sie eine Menge lernen, bevor sie auch so stark ist wie Ranma oder Genma. Jimmy stand auf und ging zu ihr rüber. "Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Das lernen wir doch auch bald." An ihrem Gesichtsausdruck merkte er, dass sie eigentlich nicht dass meinte. Aber was es war, konnte er sogar mit seinem Zauber nicht herausfinden. "He, was hast du?"  
  
Jessy seufzte, lächelte ihn an und stieß das Fenster auf. "Komm, die laufen uns sonst noch weg." Damit sprang sie heraus.  
  
"Jessy! Wir sind hier doch im ersten Stock!" Ohne zu überlegen sprang er hinterher. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er Flamara hoch springen und fallen geübt hatte, sie kam nämlich unverletzt unten auf. Er selbst verstauchte sich den Knöchel. "Argh! Ich dreh hier durch! Was ist denn heute mit euch allen los?"  
  
Ranko kämpfte immer noch. Ryoga suchte seine Sachen zusammen, während er nebenbei von Zeit zu Zeit Genma mit seinem Schirm schlug, wenn er zu nah an ihn heran kam. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und holte eine Karte aus seiner Jacke. Dann machte er sich blindlings davon. Jessy verhalf Jimmy zum aufstehen. Er deutete nur erschöpft auf Ryoga und ließ sich kraftlos wieder sinken. Jessy stand etwas unschlüssig da, dann rannte sie zu Ryoga und hielt ihn zurück. "Wohin willst du?"  
  
"Auf Trainingsreise."  
  
"Du hast doch keinen Orientierungssinn, also bleib gefälligst. Wir haben versprochen, dir zu helfen, dafür musst du etwas Geduld aufbringen. Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!"  
  
Ryoga sah nicht besonders erfreut aus und drehte sich wortlos weg und ging.  
  
"He Ryoga!" rief Ranko plötzlich. "Wir können jetzt auch weiter. Ich hab Pop erledigt. Wir helfen dir auch aus dieser Stadt, denn du läufst in die falsche Richtung." Sie kippte über ihrem auf dem Boden liegendem Vater Wasser, dass sie gefunden hat, nahm ihn an den Ohren und legte ihn auf seinen Gepäckhaufen. Dann rannte sie zu den beiden. Kaum angekommen bekam sie einen Rippenstoß von Jessy. "Sag was nettes", flüsterte sie.  
  
Ranko hielt inne. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet, aber was anderes würde bei Ryoga nur wieder Wut auslösen. Er überlegte kurz, und als er sah, dass Ryoga allmählich rot wurde und in die Höhe wuchs, sagte er schnell: "Hehe, Ryoga, wir sind doch Freunde..."  
  
Ryoga war überrascht so was von Ranko zu hören. "Wir sind Freunde? Freunde? Wir?"  
  
"Oder nicht? Tut mir leid wenn ich wegen Pops nicht immer für dich da sein kann", sie guckte Jessy an, die ihm alles mit den Lippen vorsprach.  
  
Ryoga drehte sich um. "Echt?" Dann umarmte er Ranko.  
  
"Erdrück mich bloß nicht... würgs..."  
  
Jessy musste grinsen. Wieder vereint gingen sie zurück zu Jimmy.  
  
"Und was machen wir nun mit ihm? Er kann doch nicht laufen", überlegte Jessy.  
  
"Klar kann ich, meint ihr ich könnte keine Heilzauber?" Grinsend stand Jimmy vom Boden auf. Jessy blickte ihn fassungslos an. Irgendwie war es heute morgen, als ob alle betrunken wären. Sie nahmen ihr Gepäck, Ranko das von ihrem Vater mit, und sie gingen los.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Im laufe des Tages stellte sich heraus, dass der Heilzauber noch nicht in seiner Vollständigkeit gewirkt hatte. Nach einigen Stunden brach Jimmy plötzlich zusammen und erklärte, dass er den Zauber in dieser Dimension noch nicht ausprobiert hätte. Ryoga trug ihn bis zum Abend, während Jessy sein Gepäck mitnahm. An diesem Abend brachten sie nicht soviel Weg hinter sich. Sie schlugen ihre Zelte auf und Ranko ging mit Jessy trainieren, während Ryoga sich mürrisch daran machte, Jimmy die das anschwellende Bein zu behandeln. Genma saß mal wieder am Lagerfeuer und knabberte mit seinen Hasenzähnchen an einer Karotte.  
  
"Wieso darf ich nicht weiter mit Jessy trainieren?", regte sich Ryoga auf. "Dieser Depp kann ihr doch gar nichts beibringen."  
  
"Au, Ryoga, verbinde doch mein Bein etwas vorsichtiger. Ich bestehe nicht aus Stahl, so wie ihr!"  
  
Ryoga entschuldigte sich und lockerte die Bandagen. "Den stell ich naher zur Rede! Er ist eingebildet und arrogant, und das nervt mich."  
  
Jimmy richtete sich auf und prüfte sein Bein. "Vielleicht, aber Ryoga, ich versteh das ja, du könntest das doch auch. Aber ich glaube, du kritisierst ein Mädchen nicht genug. Ranma hat mir letztens erklärt, dass du ihr wichtige Dinge zeigst, aber sie macht sie nicht immer perfekt, was am Anfang immer sehr wichtig ist."  
  
Ryoga guckte ihn böse an. "Meinst du, ich kann das nicht?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte zusammen. So war mit Ryoga nicht klarzukommen. Auf seinen Orientierungssinn sagte er nichts mehr, aber Ryoga hatte ja noch einen Schwachpunkt, der in wütend machte. "Ryoga, beruhig dich erst einmal, darüber lässt sich reden. Und setz dich wieder hin."  
  
Ryoga tat es und, während er mürrische Blicke auf Jimmy und in Ranmas und Jessys Richtung warf.  
  
"Ryoga, hör mir mal zu. Ich erzähle dir nicht irgendein Müll, um dich zu beruhigen, sondern wie ich darüber denke. Du achtest bei Mädchen nicht auf Kleinigkeiten. Du musst dich etwas mehr zusammenreisen, sonst nichts. Denk daran, wenn du ein Mädchen magst, reicht es nicht immer zu sagen, wie toll sie doch ist."  
  
Ryoga blickte ihn überrascht an. "Das gehört doch gar nicht hierher."  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu Ende zu! Und streite nie was ab, was ich sage, meistens habe ich damit recht."  
  
"Aber-"  
  
"Du wolltest dich doch an der Quelle mit Ranma prügeln, oder nicht? Du dachtest er wäre feige gewesen und abgehauen? Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das nicht der Fall war, sondern er mit seinem Vater weiter musste. So denkst du, dass Ranma arrogant ist, etwas stimmt das ja, aber er hat das Zeug, jemandem was beizubringen, und zwar richtig, wenn er es will."  
  
"Ranma hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Ich sage nicht, dass du schlechter bist, mir könntest du es genauso gut beibringen, aber nicht einem Mädchen. Du bist schüchtern!"  
  
Ryoga erschrak und weichte mit rotem Kopf zurück. "Nein, nein, nein, das stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
  
Jimmy überlegte kurz, ob Ryoga wohl was von Jessy wollte. Hauptsächlich wollte Jimmy ihm den Umgang mit Akane erleichtern. Zumindest damit er seine Gefühle anderen Mädchen gegenüber öffnen kann. Auch wenn Akane was von Ranma wollte. "Das ist nicht schlimm, Ryoga, ganz im Gegenteil. Es hat auch gute Seiten kein Macho zu sein. Und Ranma ist auch schüchtern, nur begrenzt er es auf die Liebe. Weil er davon keine Ahnung hat."  
  
Ryoga war vollkommen verblüfft. Jimmy kannte Ranma doch höchstens einen Monat, woher wusste er dann soviel über ihn?  
  
"Ryoga? Du musst einfach ehrlich gegenüber Mädchen sein. Wenn du sie hübsch findest, dann sag ihnen das! Und wenn sie sich irgendwo dumm anstellen, dann sag es ihr genauso offen, wie ein Kompliment. und sei immer nett und bereit ihr zu helfen. Nicht auslachen, wie es Ranma macht."  
  
"Woher weißt du, wie Ranma sich gegenüber Mädchen aufführt?"  
  
Jimmy hielt kurz inne. Er sollte Ryoga nicht zuviel verraten, sonst muss er sich ausreden überlegen. Und er wusste nicht, dass er aus einer anderen Dimension kommt, das wusste bisher nur Ranma. "Ich erkenne halt einen Menschen, außerdem kann ich n bisschen Zaubern."  
  
"Woher kommst du eigentlich?"  
  
Das war eigentlich klar, dass Ryoga irgendwann merkt, dass nicht alles stimmt. Vielleicht hätte ihm das Jessy erzählen sollen...  
  
"Du hast mich mit Flamara vor der Quelle bewahrt, so könntest du mir doch sagen, wer du bist."  
  
"Ich sag es dir ein andermal, es ist ein seeeeehr lange Geschichte. Zurück zu unserem Thema, zu deiner Schüchternheit."  
  
Ryoga gefiel das nicht, aber er hörte Jimmy erst einmal zu. Jimmy freute sich darüber.  
  
"Ich will mich nicht über dich lustig machen oder so, schüchtern sein ist vollkommen normal, sogar ich bin es. Aber man kann es trainieren. Bist du damit einverstanden? Am besten sagst du Jessy beim nächsten Training alles was du denkst. Was nicht an ihrer Technik stimmt und so was. Und denk etwas an ihre Technik!"  
  
Ryoga nickte. Er war erfreut, dass sich einmal einer nicht über ihn lustig machte, sondern ihm versuchte zu helfen. Sie redeten noch eine Weile, worauf er alles zu achten habe, wenn er mit einem Mädchen umgehen wollte. Dann über Mädchen im Allgemeinen und warum es wichtig war ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie ernst zu nehmen. Besonders in dieser merkwürdigen Dimension war es besonders wichtig. Es wurde dunkel und Ranma kam mit Jessy immer noch nicht zurück. Sie fingen an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Schließlich stand Ryoga auf. "Ich geh sie suchen."  
  
"Du bleibst hier!"  
  
Jimmy erhob sich und legte Ryoga die Hand auf die Schulter. "Sie kommen bestimmt gleich, ich vertaue Ranma. Setz dich wieder." Er versuchte ihn sanft runter zu drücken, doch er konnte sich anstellen, wie er nur wollte, Ryoga spürte es nicht einmal.  
  
"Es ist wegen meinem Orientierungssinn, oder?" Ryoga schaute traurig zu Boden.  
  
Jimmy seufzte. "Wir wollen eben nicht, das du uns verloren gehst."  
  
Sie setzen sich beide wieder und unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht. Es war langsam unheimlich, dass Ranma nicht zurückkam.  
  
"Es ist beinahe zwölf Uhr, jetzt sollten sie doch wirklich wieder da sein. Ich mach mir richtig Sorgen." Jimmy blickte auf seine Uhr. Dann schaute er an Ryoga vorbei in den Wald. Nur die nähere Umgebung wurde etwas vom Feuer beleuchtet, der Rest war vollkommen schwarz. In einem etwas weiter vom Lagers stehenden Busch erblickte er plötzlich zwei Augen. Während er da so saß fror im der Körper zu, er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Er kannte diese Augen, worin sich das Feuer wiederspiegelte, das waren eindeutig Shampoos kalte Augen. Gefüllt mit Rachegedanken...  
  
"He, ihr seid noch wach?"  
  
Die Augen verschwanden blitzschnell. Jimmy drehte sich um und schaute verblüfft zu Ranma, der Jessy in den Armen hielt. Sie schlief schon. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er fassungslos.  
  
Ranma ging in Jessys Zelt und legte sie in ihren Schlafsack. "Sie ist über einen Stein gestolpert und hat sich das Knie aufgeschlagen", sagte er, als er rauskam. "Ich hätte nicht auf die Idee kommen sollen, sie in die nähe der Berge zu bringen. Ich dachte eigentlich, sie würde mit ihrem Menschenkörper schon vollkommen vertraut sein, das war allerdings nicht der Fall."  
  
"Wann hast du dich zurückverwandelt?"  
  
"Ich hab doch einen Kessel mitgenommen. Sag mal, Jimmy, bist du heute blind? Sonst siehste immer alles."  
  
Jimmy schüttelte sich, dann atmete er auf. "Wir kümmern uns morgen darum, lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Gut, dass ihr wieder da seid. Aber jetzt bin ich müde."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie spät auf. Ranma war auf die Idee gekommen Genma zu fesseln, von daher wurden sie dieses Mal nicht mit kaltem Wasser geweckt. Zuerst verbanden sie Jessys wunde und Jimmy versuchte mit seinen Heilkünsten anzugeben. Ranmas Kräuter, die er im Wald fand, erwiesen sich als wirkungsvoller. Dann erzählte Jessy angeregt, wie das passiert ist. Schließlich gingen sie los, Genma wurde mal wieder auf seinem Rucksack gebunden von Ranma durch die Luft jongliert.  
  
"He, Ranma, geh mal Ryoga unterhalten. Ich würde gerne mal mit Jessy reden", sagte Jimmy, als sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern und holte auf zu Ryoga, der wie immer vor ihnen ging. Jessy guckte erwartungsvoll Jimmy an.  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir wegen Ryoga reden. Er ist nämlich etwas Schüchtern. Und er wird später wahrscheinlich Probleme damit kriegen, also wenn er dich trainiert, dann versuch offen ihm gegenüber zu sein, o.k.?"  
  
Jessy zeigte sich verständnisvoll. "Na klar doch. Ich wusste schon das er Schüchtern ist. Und Ranma hat mich gestern darauf auch noch hingewiesen. Dass er mich nie verbessert und nicht hart genug ist. Er hat mich nicht ein einziges Mal beim Training kritisiert. Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen."  
  
"Ich hab ihm aber gesagt, er soll es machen, damit er etwas selbstbewusster wird. Du kannst ja versuchen ihn immer dazu zu animieren. Hilfst du mir dabei?"  
  
"Natürlich mach ich das. Ryoga braucht etwas Aufmerksamkeit. Das mache ich schon."  
  
"Freut mich. Na ja, das war's eigentlich. Ich muss noch mit Ranma ein bisschen Benehmen üben. Das wird auch nicht leicht. So wie er sich seiner Zukünftigen gegenüber benehmen wird, ist einfach schrecklich."  
  
"Bis wie weit hast du in die Zukunft geschaut?"  
  
"Ich kenne von meiner ersten Dimension nur die Mangas, und auch nicht alle. Ich weiß eigentlich nur etwas, was um Ranma herum passiert."  
  
Sie gingen noch eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Dann ergriff Jessy das Wort:  
  
"Sag mal, warum kann ich nicht meine Feuerattacken wiedererlernen?"  
  
Jimmy blickte sie an. Waren da Tränen in ihren Augen? "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber bei mir hat es geklappt, also muss es auch bei dir klappen."  
  
"Warum bei dir, und nicht bei mir?"  
  
"Vielleicht, weil ich mich schneller an diese Dimensionswechsel gewöhnen kann. Bei mir ist das schon öfter passiert. Für dich war es das erste Mal."  
  
Jessy antwortete nicht. Sie ging nur stumm nebenher. Jimmy schaute sie sich eine Weile an, dann legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich heran. "Ich habe es geschafft, und du wirst es genauso, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."  
  
Vorne drehte sich Ranma um und grinste ihn breit an. Jimmy sah ihn ratlos an. Was wollte er denn nun? Machte er sich etwa lustig?  
  
"Meinst du wirklich?" Jessy blickte ihm an.  
  
Jimmy wandte sich ab von Ranma und schaute ihr in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er betrachtete nur das glückliche leuchten in ihren Augen. Es war zum träumen. "Natürlich, wann habe ich schon gelogen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sie waren nicht mehr weit von Nerima entfernt. Jimmy hat keinem erzählt, dass er Shampoos Augen im Wald gesehen hat. Dass sie ihn beobachtete und verfolgte. Aber er wusste nicht, was sie wollte. Heiraten wohl nicht, sonst wäre sie ihm nicht so versteckt gefolgt. Wollte sie ihn wirklich umbringen? Mit dem, was er von Ranma gelernt hatte, würde es nicht reichen, Shampoo zu besiegen, sie war einfach zu kampferfahren. Aber er machte gute Fortschritte, genauso auch Jessy. Zwar schaffte sie immer noch nicht eine Feuerattacke herauf zu beschwören, jedoch lernte sie die Katas, die Ryoga ihr beibrachte, sehr schnell. Ranma wiederum hatte von Jimmy etwas Benimmunterricht bekommen und Jimmy hoffte sehr, dass das erst mal für den ersten Treff mit Akane reichen würde. Aber seinem Charakter nach musste er sich ständig um ihn kümmern, sonst würde er seiner großen Fresse verfallen. Auch Ryoga lernte den Umgang mit Mädchen. Er hatte es zwar nicht geschafft Jessy zu sagen, dass ihre Katas noch nicht sauber genug waren, aber er ist ein paar Mal von selber auf sie zugegangen und hat sie zum Training eingeladen. Genma war mal wieder der einzige, der nichts gelernt hat.  
  
Jimmy hatte Shampoo seither nicht wiedergesehen, obwohl er mit seiner Magie oft nachprüfte, ob irgendwer sich in ihrer Nähe befand. Sollte sie ihn wirklich töten wollen, würde Ranma schon dazwischengehen und wahrscheinlich selber den Kuss des Todes bekommen. Oder den Kuss der Heirat. Aber Ryoga bräuchte auch noch ne Freundin, aber Shampoo wäre eher nichts für ihm. Doch wird er erst mal zur Schule gehen müssen, da würde sich bestimmt was finden. Schließlich hatte Jimmy in seiner ersten Dimension die Kunst den Anmachens und des Verkuppelns gelernt, und solche 'höchst magischen und einzigartigen Fähigkeiten' konnte man nicht so einfach vergessen. Und er würde sie an Ryoga trainieren.  
  
Im großen und ganzen hat er Ranma bisher keine Probleme aus dem Weg geräumt, er machte ihm wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr. Aber er gab sein bestes. Bis zu Nerima war ja noch Zeit...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Weit entfernt, in einem großen ruhigen Städtchen, ging plötzlich ein Aufruhr los. Die ganzen Frauen aus dem Dorf versammelten sich auf dem Marktplatz um zu erfahren, was los war. Männer waren nicht eingeladen. Auf einer Bühne fuchtelte eine ältere Dame mit den Händen und versuchte dem Volk zu erklären, was los war. Etwas weiter entfernt im Tempel tauchte plötzlich eine Kriegerin auf. Sie war braungebrannt und ihre Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Sie waren bei der Hälfte an ihrem Kopf nochmals festgemacht, dass aus zwei Seiten eine Schleife und ein Zopf jeweils hinunterhing. Es war zwar Tag, jedoch ließen die Mauern des Tempels kein bisschen Licht hinein, und trotz der Dunkelheit blitzten ihre Augen.  
  
"Du bist gekommen, mein Kind."  
  
Eine Stimme weit aus dem hinterem Teil des Tempels ertönte und hallte nach. Die Kriegerin ging ihr anmutig entgegen. Vor einer Treppe, die zum Altar führte, verbeugte sie sich. Drei dunkle Gestalten standen oben, eine stand in ihrer vollen Größe, die beiden Anderen sahen jedoch ziemlich kleinwüchsig aus.  
  
"Ja, Mutter, ich bin wieder da. Ich hab meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Sie ist tot!"  
  
"Gut, ich hab eine neue Aufgabe für dich. Es ist was schlimmes passiert. Vor nicht ganz einem Monat war hier eine Gruppe von Abenteurern, von denen eine meine Tochter besiegt hat", sagte plötzlich eine zweite Stimme. Die große Gestalt drehte sich zur Seite, zu der kleinen, die auf ihrem Stock stand und hin und her schaukelte. "Einer ihrer Freunde sprang dazwischen, und verhinderte den Todeskuss meiner Tochter. Erstens, ich habe mich bei diesem Fest nie vorgestellt, und die Wachen haben sie erst an diesem Tag reingelassen. Trotzdem wusste dieser Junge meinen Namen. Zweitens war sein Verhalten merkwürdig. Er wollte erst, dass wir sie gehen lassen, hat aber plötzlich angefangen zu drohen. Dann hat er einen Kessel in seiner Hand entstehen lassen. Ich entschuldige mich, aber er hat mir einen Ball angeboten, als Tausch dafür sie freizulassen, was ich leider gemacht habe.. Drittens, dieser Ball. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Ball, dennoch konnte er nichts. Gestern Abend war er etwas durchsichtig. Und heute Morgen ist er spurlos verschwunden. Ich habe eine böse Vorahnung."  
  
Die Amazone unterhalb der Treppe rührte sich nicht. Es trat wieder Stille ein.  
  
"Silver?", ertönte ihre weiche, durchdringende Stimme. Die Kämpferin schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
"Wer? Nein, Silver war es nicht", meinte die erste Matriachin wieder. "Wer anders."  
  
"Du musst diesen Menschen verfolgen und mehr über ihn herausfinden", meldete sich eine dritte Stimme zu Wort. "Sie gehen wahrscheinlich nach Japan. Auch Shampoo folgt ihnen, sie will Rache nehmen. Du musst sie aufhalten, denn sie weiß nicht, wer ihr Gegner ist."  
  
"Sag, Kind, war den dein letzter Gegner stark?", meldete sich die erste Stimme zu Wort.  
  
"Sie war die stärkste Kriegerin, die ich bisher gesehen habe. Ich habe sie mit einem Schlag getötet."  
  
In der Dunkelheit konnte man die Überraschung und die Anerkennung der Matriachinen nicht sehen. Zumal sie diese Person kannten und wussten, wie stark sie war. Und trotzdem war diese Amazone in der Lage diese Person mit einem Schlag umzubringen.  
  
"Gut, Kind, ich hoffe, du machst dich bald auf den Weg, doch ich glaube da du so lange fort warst willst du noch etwas bleiben."  
  
"Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg." Sie verbeugte sich. Dann warf sie ihre Zöpfe über die Schulter und drehte sich um.  
  
"Xiaou?" Die zweite Matriachin auf ihrem Stock kam die Treppe runter. "Ich bitte dich, pass auf meine Tochter auf, wenn du sie findest. Sie wird sich rächen wollen, aber ich fürchte, sie wird keine Chance haben."  
  
Die Amazone nickte nur und ging mit festem Schritt aus dem Tempel. Die Matriachinen blickten ihr hinterher.  
  
"Meint ihr, sie wird es schaffen?" Die größte von den dreien kam die Treppe runter. Auch die andere Gesellte sich zu Shampoos Mutter. "Sie wird es bestimmt schaffen. Soviel wie sie bisher geleistet hat..."  
  
"Ich vertraue ihr auch", überlegte Xiaous Mutter. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie diese komische Inderin so leicht schlägt. Auch ich hatte Probleme gegen sie zu bestehen, und das war bevor sie auf Jagd ging. Sie ist jetzt schon viel stärker."  
  
"Außerdem ist sie schon 34, sie ist erwachsen und kann auf sich aufpassen", sagte Shampoos Mutter. "Sie wird wissen, was sie in gewissen Situationen tun muss."  
  
Die anderen nickten nur und blickten zum Ausgang.  
  
Draußen war auf dem Marktplatz immer noch viel los, als eine wohlbekannte Amazone aus dem Tor trat. Ihr Gesicht war hübsch und zart, jedoch war ihr Blick fest und entschlossen. Sie marschierte los ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
Ende des zweiten Kapitels, ich hoffe es hat euch gut gefallen und ihr schreibt mir einige Reviews und kritisiert fleißig meine Fehler. Sollte irgendetwas nicht inhaltlich oder formell stimmen, oder wenn der Sinn fehlt, bitte informiert mich. Ich erlaube euch sogar mich für gute Sachen zu loben...  
  
Sollte es euch komisch erscheinen, dass es drei Matriachinen gibt, mich hat es etwas gewundert, dass die einzige Matriachin im Manga zu ihrer Tochter zeiht, nur um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie einen Mann abbekommt. Unser Maestro Mark Soul hat es geschickt mit dreien gelöst, und ich hoffe er hat nichts dagegen, dass ich ihm diese Idee klaue und nie wiedergebe. Danke Mark :). Apropos: wie schreibt man das Wort Matriachin???  
  
Noch etwas wichtiges: Es gibt hier schon ein paar Leute, die ein Insert eines neuen Charakters in Ranmas Welt beschreiben. Ich würde gerne in späterer Zeit etwas von Ranmas Geschichte abweichen, meinen eigenen Müll schreiben und darin ziemlich versagen. Es würde natürlich sehr mich freuen, wenn ich Nachrichten bekommen würde, was ihr von dieser Idee haltet.  
  
Sagt mir, wie hat euch die Story gefallen? Was fandet ihr witzig, was habt ihr ausgelacht? Was war in dieser Geschichte dumm, was an der Geschichte? Wovon hat man sich bepisst, worüber musste man kotzen?  
  
Kommentare, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge werden dankend angenommen. Gespamme, nichtsinnvolle Kommentare und störende Bemerkungen werden ignoriert. Drohungen werden belächelt, Beleidigungen werden umgeleitet. Materielle Sachgegenstände werden zerstört oder feierlich verbrannt.  
  
Schreibt please allen Müll an scfreak.darkangel@web.de oder in die Comment-Box.  
Das Grauen hat noch kein Ende gefunden...  
  
Es fängt gerade erst an...  
  
Es folgen schlimme Zeiten... Für wehrlose Leser...  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. Ankunft in Nerima

Ranma FanFiction written by Illusia.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wem Ranma und die Charaktere aus dem Manga Ranma ½ außer Rumiko Takahashi noch gehören, und wem ich es noch klaue. Doch springt bei dieser Geschichte kein finanzieller Gewinn für mich heraus, also erlaube ich mir Rumikos Ideen auszuleihen, sie misshandeln und im schlechten Zustand wieder zurückzugeben. Ich hoffe inständig auf Verständnis zu stoßen.  
  
Nubie-Warnung:  
  
Ich schreibe zum ersten Mal eine Fanfic und habe absolut keine Ahnung, wie man Geschichten schreibt, und genauso wenig weiß ich, was Lesern gefällt. Ganz zu schweigen von Grammatik und formellen Fehlern (Rechtschreibung löst Word). Ich würde mich sehr über Toleranz und ein paar Comments und Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen.  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Leute, die Self-Inserts nicht ausstehen können, bitte ich hiermit, mit dem Lesen aufzuhören und sich nicht im Stillen über meinen Charakter lustig machen. Zwar ist meine Hauptfigur nicht gleich meine Wenigkeit, jedoch werde ich nicht vermeiden einige von meinen eigenen Charakterschwächen mit hereinzubringen.  
  
Weitere Warnungen:  
  
1. Sollte ich ein Copyright von jemandem verletzen und ihm unbeabsichtigt eine Idee klauen, hoffe ich doch auf Vergebung und Verständnis. Ich werde es auch wieder tun, schließlich bin ich nicht der einzige...  
  
2. Ich habe einige Fanfics gelesen, jedoch bevorzuge ich einen etwas anderen Stil. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel und kritisiert voller Freude meine seltenen Phantasien...  
  
Ich wollte an dieser Stelle noch einmal erinnern, mir zu schreiben, was ihr denkt besser wäre, eine Ranma-Fanfiction, oder eine Jimmy-Fanfiction im Ranmauniversum.  
Chapter 3.  
  
Ankunft in Nerima.  
Es war ein frischer und schöner Morgen, die Sonne schien und die Blumen blühten überall. Genma, ausnahmsweise in seiner menschlichen Form, saß in seinem Zelt und überlegte. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber diesmal musste er es tun, er hatte sich bisher nämlich noch nicht überlegt, wie er Ranma beibringen sollte, dass er ihn Verlobt hatte. "Ihm wird es bestimmt nicht gefallen, aber er wird von seinem Vater Prügel bekommen, sollte er sich wiedersetzen. Und da haben sie auch leckere Sachen zu essen. Sie werde uns aufnehmen und uns versorgen..." Dann stellte er sich vor, was er wohl alles zum Essen bekommen würde. Schließlich stand er auf und weckte Ranma. Ausnahmsweise ohne kaltem Wasser. Sein Sohn wunderte sich etwas, weckte aber die anderen und sie gingen los. Genma bedrückte etwas. Er hatte das Gefühl was vergessen zu haben...  
  
Am Abend kam das Städtchen in Sicht und Genma fiel wieder ein, worüber er mit Ranma sprechen wollte. Er drehte sich um und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Ranma war so was von seinem Vater gar nicht gewohnt. "Sohn, wir müssen was unter vier Augen bereden. Sag deinen Freunden, sie sollen schon mal vorgehen."  
  
Die vier blickten sich erstaunt um, dann gingen seine Begleiter etwas vor, während Ranma stehen blieb und gespannt wartete, dass ihm sein Paps endlich sagen würde, was er schon längst von Jimmy erfahren hatte. Die anderen warteten außer Hörweite auf die beiden. Jimmy überlegte kurz, ob er einen Sinneszauber anwenden sollte, um sie zu hören, ließ es aber doch sein.  
  
"Sohn, du wirst langsam Erwachsen, so hab ich als Vater beschlossen dir eine Frau zu suchen, damit du mit ihr zusammenziehen kannst."  
  
Ranma schaute ihn gespielt verblüfft an. Genma fuhr fort:  
  
"Da ich einen sehr guten Freund kenne, werdest du seine Tochter heiraten und die Schulen vereinigen."  
  
Ranma blickte ihn noch erstaunter an. Hätte ihm Jimmy nicht schon vorher gesagt, dass sein Vater ihn verlobt hat, hätte er es bestimmt nicht auf anhieb verstanden. "Was? Du hast bitteschön was?", brüllte er los. "Du willst, dass ich irgendeine unbekannte Tusse heirate? Ich schlag dich tot!"  
  
Genma wich zurück, denn er spürte Ranmas Wut. "Sohn, sie wird für dich kochen und dir ein Zuhause geben. Dafür wirst du sie heiraten."  
  
Jimmy bekam auch ohne Zauber genug von diesem Gespräch mit und ging dazwischen. Er wusste nur zu genau, was im Manga passiert ist, und das war für Genma ziemlich schmerzvoll gewesen. "Ich glaube, Ranma müsste erst mal die Mädchen kennen lernen, bevor er eine Verlobung eingeht."  
  
"Was heißt die Mädchen? Gibt's noch mehr?"  
  
Jimmy merkte, dass er sich verplappert hatte. Und schließlich wusste auch Genma nichts davon. "Ähm, das hab ich nur so geraten. Aber trotzdem denke ich, Ranma sollte erst die Mädchen kennen lernen, bevor er sie heiratet."  
  
Ranma wurde es zu bunt. "Die? Alle? Da mach ich nicht mit."  
  
Genma brauste auf. Dann überlegte er kurz und entschied sich anders. "Na gut, du hast noch etwas Bedenkzeit, aber danach wirst du dich entscheiden müssen. Die Familienehre steht auf dem Spiel. Alles andere entscheiden wir, wenn wir bei den Tendos ankommen", schnitt er ihm das Wort ab.  
  
"Gut das ich weiß, wie sie heißen. Wird auch höchste Zeit." Mürrisch ging Ranma weiter. Ryoga und Jessy standen immer noch am selben Fleck und schauten zum Himmel. Ranma und die anderen folgten mit ihren Blicken. Der Himmel war schon etwas dunkel, jedoch fing es an zu blitzen und ein Schauer kam nieder. Schlagartig war es düster. Jimmy kümmerte sich nicht weiter und holte das Ranmamädchen ein. Er legte freundschaftlich seinen Arm um sie und zog sie krampfhaft weiter. "Na komm, Ranma, ich muss dich auch noch was fragen." Er hatte keine Lust auf noch ein Wutausbruch von Ranko. Dann ging er mit ihr in Richtung der Tendos, soweit er sich noch erinnern konnte, wo sie wohnten.  
  
"Was ist denn, Jimmy?"  
  
"Es geht darum, dass ich, Jessy und Ryoga nicht mitkommen können. Wir müssen uns in der Stadt was anderes suchen."  
  
"Warum nicht? Ihr könnt doch sicherlich fragen, ob ihr dort wohnen könnt, bis ihr was anderes gefunden habt. Außerdem werde ich dich brauchen, weil ich nicht weiß, was mich da erwarten wird. Und du weißt es doch."  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht. Mir kommen immer nur Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen. Und ich weiß außer was mit dir passiert nichts, und was mache ich, wenn ich Schwierigkeiten bekomme?"  
  
"Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du nicht so viele Probleme hast. Und das du aufgenommen wirst, dafür sorge ich auch schon." Sie drehte sich um. "Pops!"  
  
Das Kaninchen lief so schnell es konnte hinterher, den schweren Rucksack hinterherziehend. Ranko und Jimmy seufzten. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, und Ranma versuchte ein Lagerfeuer anzuzünden. Bei diesem nassen Holz kein Kinderspiel.  
  
"Komm lass es sein, Ranma."  
  
Ranko drehte sich zu Jimmy um. "Warum? Ich überrede ihn schon."  
  
"Ich meine eigentlich nur das Feuer." Jimmy sah den Kessel an und konzentrierte sich. Die astralen Fäden waren nicht leicht zu finden, aber er blamierte sich nicht. Das Wasser wurde langsam warm.  
  
"Oh", freute sich Ranko. "Das erspart uns Zeit jemanden wie dich dabei zu haben. Deshalb werde ich ihn erst recht überreden." Sie drehte sich um und goss über dem Hasen ein wenig Wasser aus. Sofort verwandelte sich Genma zurück. Den Rest kippte sie über ihren eigenen Kopf. Zurückverwandelt stellte er sich vor seinen Vater. "Du sorgst dafür, dass Jimmy, Jessy und Ryoga mitkommen können und bei uns wohnen, hast du das verstanden? Sonst mache ich bei dieser Sache nicht mit."  
  
Genma war empört. "Habt ihr denn keine eigenen Eltern?"  
  
Ranma ließ Jimmy gar nicht erst antworten. Er drehte sich abrupt um und stolzierte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Genma hatte keine andere Wahl. "O.k., ich sorge, das ihr aufgenommen werdet. Aber ihr könnt nicht immer da bleiben."  
  
Jimmy war froh. "Erst mal reicht auch. Wir bleiben bis wir was eigenes finden."  
  
Ranma drehte sich um und blinzelte Jimmy zu. Das wäre geschafft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Sie kamen beim Haus an. Ranma erinnerte seinen Vater noch mal an das Versprechen und klingelte. Drinnen brach sofort ein Tumult aus, es beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder und ein Mädchen mit fast Schulterlangen Haaren öffnete ihnen die Tür. In diesem Moment kam ein Schauer runter und alle waren durchnässt. In der Tür tauchten plötzlich zwei weitere Mädchen und ein älterer Herr auf.  
  
"Ähm, Papa? Wer sind die?"  
  
Ranko trat vor. "Ich bin Ranma Saotome." Jimmy verpasste ihm einen Elenbogen in die Rippen. "Ranko Saotome.", verbesserte sie sich. Die vier im Haus blickten sie verblüfft an.  
  
"Sind das deine Freunde, Papa?", fragte das Mädchen, die Tür noch etwas für ihre Familie öffnend.  
  
"Früher sahen sie nicht so aus", überlegte ihr Vater.  
  
Stille. Jimmy wurde unruhig. Damals war Genma ein Panda gewesen und schrieb Schilder, jedoch war er als Hase mit seinem Gepiepse keine Hilfe.  
  
"Kommt doch herein, ihr erkältet euch noch", meinte die Älteste und schob ihren Vater und ihre kleine Schwester zur Seite. Ranko und die anderen begaben sich ins Haus. "Ich hole ein paar Handtücher für euch." Damit verschwand sie in der Küche.  
  
"Ich habe auf so was echt keine Lust, ich habe noch Geschäfte zu erledigen", meinte kurzentschlossen die Zweitälteste, drehte sich um und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Nur die Jüngste, nochiin ihrem Gi gekleidet, blieb mit ihrem Vater in der Tür stehen. Ranko stellte die anderen vor. Soun fing nur wieder an zu heulen.  
  
"Ich bin Akane." Die Jüngste verbeugte sich. "Sehr erfreut. Und das ist Kasumi." Sie zeigte auf ihre Schwester, die gerade mit Handtüchern wieder kam. "Und Nabiki müsst ihr entschuldigen. Sie ist immer so. Nur auf ihre Geschäfte konzentriert... Papa?"  
  
Ihr Vater wachte auf, wischte sich den Tränenfluss weg und schüttelte Ranko die Hand. "Soun Tendo. Ihr seid willkommen. Wo ist denn euer Vater?"  
  
Ranko wollte es klarstellen. "Das ist mein Vater." Sie deutete auf den Hasen. Das haute Soun wahrhaftig von den Socken. Genma, den er so lange kannte, und mit dem er sich so gut verstanden hat, nun ein Hase? Der Junge beliebte wohl zu scherzen. "Und der Rest gehört eigentlich nicht wirklich zu mir. Ich habe sie bei meinen Reisen getroffen, und sie bitten um eine Unterkunft, bis sie was anderes finden."  
  
Soun nickte. Dann heulte er los. "Genma hatte gesagt, du wärest ein Junge, Ranma! ... Akane, zeigst du ihnen ihr Zimmer?"  
  
Ranko seufzte, den Namen Ranko scheinen sie überhört zu haben. Sie ging Akane nach oben nach. Oben waren zwei Zimmer, eins mit einem Schild mit Nabiki drauf, und eins mit dem Namen Akane. Daneben war ein großes Gästezimmer. Akane holte noch Futons für sie.  
  
"Ich hoffe, es ist genug Platz für euch alle hier. Wenn ihr was braucht, dann kommt runter. Richtet euch ein, dann sehen wir weiter", sagte Akane, lächelte Ranko einmal zu und ging wieder nach unten.  
  
"He, Ranko, träum nicht so!" Jimmy stupste sie von der Seite an.  
  
"Mach ich doch gar nicht, ich hab nur kurz überlegt, wegen der Verlobung." Sie nahm Genma an den Ohren und warf ihn mit seinen Sachen in die Ecke.  
  
Schließlich waren sie mit dem Auspacken fertig und haben die Futons gemütlich eingerichtet.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy, wollen wir etwas trainieren?" Ranko stand auf und zog ihn hinterher. "Sie haben doch ein großes Dojo hier, da können wir etwas an deinen Techniken weiterarbeiten."  
  
Jimmy nickte. Sie nahmen Ryoga und Jessy mit, gingen nach unten und informierten sich bei Kasumi, wo sich das Dojo befand. Darin machte sich Ryoga wieder daran, Jessy zu trainieren, während Ranko sich an Jimmy vergriff. Jimmy konnte die meisten Grundtechniken schon, jetzt ging es an die Feinarbeit. Mittlerweile hatte Jimmy aufgehört mit Emotionen zu arbeiten, da er normal stärker werden wollte und die Emotionen nur im ernsten Kampf dazuschalten würde. Ranko gab sich damit zufrieden. Aus den Emotionen konnte Ranko keine Blasts ableiten, denn sie hielt sie einfach für zu schwach und hatte sie nie richtig trainiert. Die meisten Gegner, die ihr Ki gegen ihn früher angewendet haben, waren viel zu schnell besiegt worden.  
  
Jimmy übte ein paar der komplizierten Katas gegen Ranko, und er musste sich sehr anstrengen, die sich ständig steigernde Geschwindigkeit mitzuhalten. Gegen Ranko zu kämpfen war ein Kraft- und Geschwindigkeitstraining gleichzeitig. Das obwohl sie als Mädchen im Vergleich weniger Kraft hatte als wenn sie ein Junge war. Er kam langsam aus der Puste, als er Akane in der Tür endeckte. Ranko merkte seine Unachtsamkeit und schlug ihm leicht in den Bauch. Jimmy krümmte sich und landete auf dem Boden.  
  
Akane ging auf die beiden zu. "Gar nicht so schlecht. Ranma, wie wäre es mit einem Übungskampf? Ich verspreche dir dich nicht zu verletzen."  
  
"Oh, ja, macht ihr mal einen Kampf, ich erhole mich inzwischen." Jimmy stand zitternd auf. "Du vergisst immer wieder, dass ich nicht so stark bin."  
  
"Schuldigung, wenn ich sehe, wie du manchmal parierst, dann beeindruckt es mich schon, da bin ich dann auch mal härter."  
  
Jimmy schaute ihn seufzend an und setzte sich an den Rand. Auch Ryoga und Jessy hatten aufgehört und setzten sich zu ihm. Dabei sah Ryoga sie die ganze Zeit an. Jimmy überlegte, ob Ryoga nicht vielleicht doch was von ihr wollte. Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass Ryoga Jessy trainierte, und Ranma ihn? Na ja, was wird wohl noch so bleiben.  
  
"Also, geht's los?", fragte Akane, verbeugte sich und ging in Kampfstellung. Ranko schaute sie sich an, zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Er hielt sie für ziemlich eingebildet, und das wollte er ihr erst mal austreiben. Akane wunderte sich etwas, dann griff sie an, doch Ranko wich ihrem Schlag einfach aus. Akane schaute sich um, fand sie neben sich und trat nach ihr mit einem Drehtritt. Als sie glaubte, sie getroffen zu haben, war Ranko verschwunden. So ging das weiter, bis Akane allmählich aus der Puste kam. Ranko wich wieder einem ihrer Schläge aus und tippte sie von hinten an.  
  
"Wehr dich!", schrie Akane verzweifelt. So einen Gegner hatte sie noch nie. Sie war einfach zu schnell. "Oder lass dich treffen!"  
  
"Pf..." Ranko wich allen ihren Schlägen aus, ohne die Hände vom Rücken zu nehmen.  
  
Während Akane schwer atmend dastand und sich für den nächsten Schlag bereiten wollte, lächelte Ranko ihr zu. Akane gab es auf und lächelte zurück. "Du bist nicht schlecht. Wollen wir Freunde sein?"  
  
Ranko wunderte sich etwas. "Klar...", antwortete sie, und lächelte wieder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und dann kamen sie auf die drei außen sitzenden zu. Jimmy stand auf.  
  
"He, Akane, gegen Ranma hast du keine Chance, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich besiegen würdest. Lust"  
  
Akane wunderte sich. Der hatte ja auch sonen Sprachfehler wie Kuno. Sie guckte ihn gar nicht an. Jimmy fiel das erst jetzt auf, wie ignorant sie gegenüber Jungs war. "Hey, ich habe doch nur gesagt, das ich gerne mit dir kämpfen möchte."  
  
Akane setzte ihre neutrale Miene. "Na o.k., aber nur, wenn du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst, wenn du mich besiegst. Und wir müssen uns beeilen, denn gleich ist Essen."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Jimmy ging mit Akane in die Mitte des Dojos und beide gingen in Kampfstellung. Akane war erleichtert, dass wenigstens er sie ernst nahm. Trotzdem, sie würde sich hassen, gegen einen Jungen zu verlieren, also musste sie ihn wohl schlagen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht so geschickt war, wie dieses Mädchen. Jimmy wunderte sich über ihr Verhalten, dass sie so abweisend war, und nur deshalb, weil er ein Junge war. Aber Ranma war auch einer, und sie würde das schon herausfinden, also war es nur halb so schlimm. Beide griffen gleichzeitig an, doch Akane erwischte ihn als erstes und er flog wieder zurück. Er war empört. Bisher war er noch nie einem Mädchen unterlegen gewesen. Ungewollt kam die Emotion in ihm hoch, und er verspürte einen Kraftschub. Dann dachte er daran, was ihm Ranma erzählt hat. Das die Emotion Empörung so gut wie gar nichts brachte. Er erinnerte sich an das Training mit dem Baum, den er so zugerichtet hatte. Einbildung war doch was nettes... "O.k., jetzt fang ich an!" Damit sprang er auf Akane zu und schlug nach ihr. Sie wehrte alles locker ab, verlor jedoch das Gleichgewicht und stolperte. Jimmy hielt an und ließ sie wieder aufstehen. Das tat seiner Emotion gut. Er hatte den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite gehabt, doch jetzt wurde Akane wütend und schlug mit ihrer Kraft zurück. Jimmy versuchte zu blocken, jedoch durchschlug sie seine Verteidigung und schlug ihn erneut zu Boden. Die Emotion war weg. Um eine neue aufzubauen war er nicht imstande.  
  
Akane stellte sich vor ihn. "Oh, ich wollte dich nicht so stark schlagen, tut mir Leid."  
  
Jimmy setzte sich auf. Er prüfte seine Knochen, sie waren scheinbar noch heile, aber ihm blieb noch die Luft weg. "Sch.. schon gut-" keuchte er.  
  
"Ich glaube das reicht für heute, Kasumi ist mit dem Essen gleich fertig." Akane sah zu Ranko und wartete bis Jimmy wieder auf den Beinen war. Dann gingen sie aus dem Dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Sie machten untereinander aus, wer von ihnen als erstes Duschen sollte, und Jimmy wollte unbedingt noch etwas trainieren, so sollte er der Letzte sein. Ranko ging als erstes ins Bad, Jimmy suchte noch einmal das Dojo auf. Sie hatten jetzt vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Essen, das hieß, Ranma musste sich beeilen. Er setzte sich in die Mitte des Dojos und versuchte sich auf seine Zauber zu konzentrieren. Er machte die Hand auf, als ob er was darin liegen hätte, und bündelte die Energien. Dann setzte seine Ruhe als Emotion ein und es wurde wärmer im Raum. Dann entzog er die Wärme der Umgebung und bündelte sie knapp über seiner Hand. Er gab noch einen Schub seiner eigenen Körperwärme hinzu, als endlich ein kleines Feuerchen aufflackerte. Er konzentrierte sich das Feuer zu erhalten, bis er es Problemlos halten konnte, und nahm schließlich seine Hand darunter weg. Das Feuer hielt sich in der Luft. Er flößte noch etwas Kraft ein, begann jedoch schon langsam an zu schwitzen. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würde er ein Jahr brauchen. Genau wie damals. Er löschte das Feuer und sprach einen Spruch, um seine Lernfähigkeit zu verbessern. Danach versuchte er es noch einmal. Das Feuer hielt auch dieses Mal stand, als er die Hand darunter wegzog. Er sammelte alle seine Kräftte und vergrößerte das Feuer noch etwas.  
  
Plötzlich schrie jemand aus der Wohnung und das Feuer erlosch. Er sprang auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wartete schon Kasumi zusammen mit ihrem Vater, und als Jimmy ankam, kam auch Akane schreiend und mit nur einem Handtuch am Leib hereingestürzt und nahm sofort den Tisch zur Hand. "DA IST EIN PERVERSER IN UNSEREM BAD!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade zurückrennen, als Nabiki die Treppe hinunter kam. "Und warum schlägst du ihn nicht gleich zusammen, sondern holst erst den Tisch? Kasumi wollte ihn decken."  
  
Akane blieb abrupt stehen und bemerkte plötzlich, dass auch Jimmy im Raum war. "DU BIST GENAUSO PERVERS!" Sie warf den Tisch nahm ihm.  
  
Jimmy erschrak und versuchte auszuweichen. Der Tisch streifte ihn am Arm und landete draußen. Er merkte, wie Akane gekleidet war, drehte sich sofort um und entschuldigte sich. "Tut mir ja leid, ich gucke schon weg."  
  
Soun kam herangestürzt und heulte wie ein Kind. "Mein Baby, ich beschütze dich vor dem perversen Einbrecher." Dann wollte er sich auf den Weg zum Bad machen, als ihm der männliche Ranma entgegenkam. Soun schreckte zurück. Er sah nicht gerade wie ein Schwächling aus, den man eben mal so zusammenschlagen konnte. "Wer bist du, und warum bespannt du mein kleines Baby?"  
  
Ranma blieb kühl. "Ich bin Ranma Saotome. Und sie ist hereingeplatzt."  
  
Jimmy drehte sich vorsichtig um. Akane stand mit einem Stuhl in der Hand neben Ranma, bereit ihn auf seinem Kopf zu zerschlagen. Soun blickte ihn verständnislos an. Nabiki gesellte sich zu Kasumi, die in der Gegend herumstand und fassungslos auf Ranma blickte. Würden Blicke pieksen, wäre Ranma mittlerweile vollkommen zerstochen...  
  
Jimmy machte ein betontes Husten. "Akane, du hättest nicht einfach so hereinplatzen sollen. Aber ich gehe mal den Tisch holen." Er drehte sich um und ging nach draußen. Dort lauschte er noch der Unterhaltung.  
  
"Du bist ein Spanner, du Perverser!", schrie Akane, worauf ein Geräusch eines zerschlagenen Stuhls folgte. Das war ja vorrauszusehen.  
  
"Mein armes Baby bespannt. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" Eine dämonische Sounstimme erklang.  
  
"Bei dir gibt es doch eh nichts zu sehen, also mach dir keine Sorgen", meinte Ranma. Dann noch ein Geräusch von zerschlagenem Holz. "Ich verwandle mich selber in ein Mädchen, also war es nichts von Bedeutung, dich nackt gesehen zu haben. Ich habe einen viel schöneren Körper als du." Plötzlich war ein sehr dumpfer Schlag zu hören.  
  
Jimmy nahm den Tisch kurzerhand in die Hände, ging damit wieder herein und stellte ihn an seinen ursprünglich Ort ab. Dann drehte er sich zu den anderen. Akane schlug Ranma mit diversen anderen Gegenständen, unter anderem einen riesigen Holzhammer. Woher hatte sie denn den? Um dem ein Ende zu setzen, sagte er nebenbei: "Akane, geh dich erst mal umziehen."  
  
Akane hielt inne, schaute an sich herunter, lief rot an, ließ ihren Holzhammer, den sie in den Händen hielt, sinken und rannte heulend ins Badezimmer. Ranma schaute ihr besorgt hinterher, drehte sich jedoch wieder um und grinste gemein. "Und Ranma, wir müssen ganz dringend mal reden. Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, entschuldigt uns." Dann zog er Ranma die Treppe hoch.  
  
Im Gästezimmer setzten sie sich zusammen.  
  
"Entschuldigung, dass ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe. Ich habe mich nicht daran erinnert. Aber du musst mal deine Klappe halten! Wenn Akane dich ausschimpft, fang nicht an sie gleich zu beleidigen."  
  
"Sie ist doch selber schuld. Was platzt sie auch ins Bad, wenn ich drin bin?"  
  
"Du hast ihnen doch auch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Das mit dem Fluch hätte sie wissen sollen. Und ich habe dich vorgewarnt, dass du sie nicht belügen sollst."  
  
"Ich habe ihr lediglich was verschwiegen."  
  
"Wenn du mit Akane klarkommen willst, dann musst du netter zu ihr sein und sie nicht durchgehend beleidigen. Auch deine Arroganz ist schlimm. Sie kann es nicht ertragen, wenn sie hören muss, dass jemand hübscher ist als sie."  
  
Ranma schwieg. "Das stimmt doch aber. Mir ist es doch egal, ob ich sie nun nackt gesehen habe oder nicht. Was interessieren mich ihre Flachbusen? Ich habe doch oft genug meinen eigenen weiblichen Körper gesehen und bei ihr habe ich sowieso nichts zum gucken."  
  
Jimmy seufzte nur. "Mit dir ist das echt nicht einfach. Bevor du das nächste Mal was sagst, denk erst darüber nach. Am besten zwei mal!"  
  
Ranma schaute ihn verdutzt an. Das war nun wirklich nicht seine Natur. "Warum?"  
  
Jimmy schlug sich an die Stirn. Heute würde es nichts mehr mit ihm werden. Dafür war er einfach zu wütend. "Vergiss es. Vergiss es bloß und nerv mich nicht damit. Wir reden naher weiter. Lass uns runter gehen. Dich erwartet was. Und halt dieses Mal deine Klappe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Das Essen war köstlich. Kasumi hat ihr bestes gegeben und räumte den Tisch ab. Ihr Vater hielt sie auf. Inzwischen hat Jimmy auch den Genmahasen enttarnt und auch über Jessys Fluch bescheid gegeben. Soun war wegen dieser Katastrophe mit der Quelle nun dauerhaft am heulen, da er gehofft, dass Ranma ein richtiger Mann wäre. Schließlich entschieden sich die beiden Alten trotzdem die Schulen zu vereinigen.  
  
"Kasumi, Schätzchen, warte mit dem Abräumen. Ranma, du musst dich nun zwischen meinen Töchtern entscheiden." Soun deutete auf seine Babys. "Kasumi, neunzehn Jahre alt. Nabiki, siebzehn Jahre alt. Und Akane, sechzehn Jahre alt." Er deutete jeweils auf seine Töchter.  
  
Kasumi setzte ihr Lächeln auf. "Er will sicherlich Akane. Ihr passt auch zusammen."  
  
Jimmy wunderte sich, warum Kasumi sofort auf sie kam. Aber sie wollte ihn sicherlich nicht, und schob ihn auf ihre jüngste Schwester. Oder hat sie schon ein Opfer?  
  
"Genau", setzte Nabiki drauf. "Akane mag ja keine Jungs, also werden sie sich gut verstehen, da Ranma ja zur hälfte ein Mädchen ist."  
  
Akane schaute entsetzt auf ihre Schwestern. "Waaaaas? Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst?"  
  
Soun stimmte mit ein. "Also wählst du Akane. Ihr seid hiermit verlobt."  
  
"Ich mit dieser Kuh? Oh nein." Ranma drehte sich von ihr Weg. "Pf."  
  
"Ich will auch ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir verlobt sein, verlass dich drauf. Pah!", empörte sich Akane und drehte sich ebenfalls weg.  
  
Alle anderen in diesem Raum waren einstimmig einer Meinung: "Die beiden passen perfekt zusammen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ranma, weil ihn sein Vater in den Finger biss.  
  
"He, Paps, au, das tut weh!" Er warf ihn kurzerhand aus dem Fenster.  
  
Auch Jimmy war inzwischen wach. "Hehe, in den Mangas, als er ein Panda war, hat er dich jeden Morgen in den Teich geworfen", bemerkte er, er sich aus seiner Bettdecke wand.  
  
"Sowas bemerkst du, aber wenn ich mit so einem Flachbusigem Macho verlobt werde, warnst du mich nicht vorher. Du bist vielleicht ein Freund."  
  
"Hey, hey, ich habe meine Gründe, dass ich dir das nicht gesagt habe. Lass uns nach unten gehen. Frühstück!"  
  
Ranma guckt ihn misstrauisch an, aber er freute sich zu sehr aufs Frühstück, das er noch nachfragte. "O.k.", stimmte er zu und sprang aus dem Fenster. Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er bevorzugte eher den langen Weg, denn er hatte schon unangenehme Erfahrungen mit aus dem Fenster springen gemacht. Unten angekommen, nahmen sie ein kurzes Mahl zu sich, dann berichtete Soun, dass Ranma Akane zur Schule begleiten sollte. Weder sie noch er waren von dieser Idee begeistert und fingen an zu streiten, so gingen sie doch alle zusammen zur Schule, zusammen mit Nabiki, Ryoga, Jessy und Jimmy. Ranma stritt pausenlos mit Akane. Den halben Weg lang machte sie ihm Vorwürfe wegen dem gestrigen Tag, während er sie beschimpfte. Schließlich sprang Ranma zur Verwunderung aller auf den neben hergehendem Maschendrahtzaun.  
  
"Was willst du denn auf dem Zaun?", fragte Nabiki verwundert.  
  
"Balancetraining. Ich sehe alles als Training an. Jimmy, Jessy, kommt doch auch hier rauf."  
  
Jimmy sträubte sich etwas, Jessy war von der Idee vollkommen begeistert und kletterte sofort zu Ranma. Ryoga, der neben ihr herging, ging ihr sofort zur Hand und half ihr noch hoch, während Ranma sie dann zu sich zog. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, um nicht wieder herunter zu fallen. Schließlich musste Ranma auch Jimmy hinaufhelfen, denn auch der wollte plötzlich Balancetraining machen.  
  
Akane schien Ranma immer noch böse zu sein, jedenfalls schaute sie strickt in eine andere Richtung. Ranma schien es nichts auszumachen, er schaute sie genauso wenig an. Jimmy und Jessy verstanden sich auf den ersten Blick. Sie mussten doch was machen. Es lag mehr oder weniger in der Luft, dass die beiden sich ineinander verlieben würden, aber wahrscheinlich nie miteinander klarkommen würden. Jessy entschied sich sofort und sprang wieder vom Zaun, um mit Akane darüber zu reden.  
  
"Akane! Sei doch nicht immer so gemein zu Ranma. Was gestern passiert ist, tut ihm leid, und dir doch sicherlich auch."  
  
Akane guckte Jessy verwundert an. Warum mischte sie sich da ein?  
  
"Ihr seid nun verlobt, und solltet die Sache klären. So sehr wirst du ihn nicht verabscheuen."  
  
"Ich HASSE Perverse."  
  
Jessy seufzte. "Ich kann das doch nachempfinden, trotzdem solltest du dich mit ihm versöhnen, er hat es doch nicht gewollt. Rede doch mal mit-"  
  
"Mit Perversen kann man nicht reden." Sie drehte sich von ihr weg.  
  
Jessy guckte zu Jimmy auf den Zaun. Zwar wusste sie, wie die beiden aufeinander zu sprechen waren, aber da müsste sich doch was machen lassen. Sie wollte Akane noch mal ansprechen, doch die Sportlerin verschnellerte plötzlich ihr Tempo, um nicht noch mehr von dieser Sache hören zu müssen. Inzwischen war auch Jimmy damit beschäftigt, Ranma zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
  
"Du, wegen Akane. Ihr solltet mal darüber reden, was gestern vorgefallen ist. Ich glaube, ihr solltet euch versöhnen."  
  
"Warum sollte ich mich mit dieser blöden Kuh versöhnen?"  
  
"Wenn ich es dir sage, solltest du es versuchen. Geh doch mal auf sie zu."  
  
"Pf..."  
  
"Es war doch ein Missverständnis, und da ihr jetzt unter einem Dach wohnt, solltet ihr auch miteinander klarkommen. Und ich glaube, mit einem normalen Gespräch könnt ihr die Sache klären und euch vertragen." Er wartete ab, jedoch rührte sich Ranma kein bisschen. "Los, jetzt rede mit ihr." Jimmy schubste ihn vom Zaun. "Du kommst nicht alleine drauf, was?"  
  
Platsch!  
  
Ehe Jimmy verstand, was er eigentlich angerichtet hatte, stand Ranma vollkommen durchnässt in seiner weiblichen Form vor Akane. Eine alte Frau, die gerade den Bürgersteig begoss, entfernte sich langsam von der Gruppe und hinterließ dabei überall große Pfützen.  
  
Akane drehte sich zu ihm um und stöhnte auf. Jimmy sprang neben Ranko zu Boden und fing an sich zu entschuldigen. "Hehe, Ranma, tut mir echt leid. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich dich später runtergeworfen. Die Frau kommt aber immer gerade richtig, oder? Hab da noch ein paar Erinnerungen... Akane? Sag mal, weißt du, wo man warmes Wasser bekommen kann? Es wäre besser, wenn Ranma in seiner richtigen Form zur Schule geht."  
  
"Wie wäre es mit Dr. Tofu?", mischte sich Nabiki ein.  
  
"Er wohnt hier gleich neben", überlegte Akane. "Na gut, dann sollten wir uns aber beeilen... Und benehmt euch!"  
  
"Ich habe noch ein paar wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen, ich muss zur Schule. Ciao, Akane!" Nabiki machte sich davon, den anderen zuwinkend. Akane schaute ihr kurz hinterher, als sie eilig davonrannte. Immer hatte sie etwas zu tun, besonders, wenn Akane hoffte, das sie sie nicht mit irgendwelchen Idioten alleine lässt. Dann blickte sie Ranma zornig an, drehte sich von ihm weg und ging in eine andere Richtung. Die anderen gingen ihr unwillkürlich hinterher.  
  
"Sag mal, Jimmy, wer ist denn dieser Doktor Tofu?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Wir werden ihm ja gleich begegnen, vielleicht erinnere ich mich wieder... Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Nur so. Akane hat etwas merkwürdig geguckt, als Nabiki seinen Namen erwähnt hat."  
  
Ranko folgte interessiert ihrem Gespräch. "Wie, merkwürdig?"  
  
"Na ja, wie soll ich dir das jetzt beschreiben? So..."  
  
Sie schaute Akane nach. Sie ist inzwischen vor einem Haus stehen geblieben und begutachtete es. Dann machte sie die Gartentür auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Schaut mal, wer da kommt!" Jimmy deutete auf einen im weisen Kittel gekleideten alten Mann, der ein Plastikskelett in den Händen hielt. Es klapperte im Rhythmus seines Ganges. Das war es doch, der Doktor Tofu aus dem Manga. Er kam direkt auf sie zu, und als er merkte, dass sie auf ihn aufmerksam geworden sind, lächelte er sie an und stellte sein Skelett vor.  
  
"Das ist Betty, schau mal, Betty, ob das wohl Besucher sind?"  
  
Akane kam inzwischen wieder aus dem Vorgarten, entdeckte den Doktor bei den anderen und lief schnell zurück.  
  
"Guten Tag, Herr Doktor." Sie sprang vor und verbeugte sich. "Sie waren nicht da? Ich habe gerade bei ihnen geklingelt."  
  
Artig verbeugten sich Jessy und Jimmy, jedoch kassierte Ranko erst einen Tritt von Akane, bevor sie es auch tat.  
  
Jessy zupfte Jimmy an seinem Hemd. "Siehst du? Schau, wie sie ihn anguckt. Total verlegen."  
  
Jimmy merkte es und überlegte, was es wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Wie war es noch mal im Manga? Da hat sich der Doktor oft um Akane oder Ranma gekümmert. Ob Akane wohl in ihn verliebt war?  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht mehr, ob das im Manga auch der Fall war, aber hier scheint sie nur Augen für ihn zu haben. Davon müssen wir sie abbringen."  
  
"Ja, müssen wir, schließlich hat sie einen Verlobten."  
  
"Und ihr erklären, wie man mit einem Verlobten umgeht..."  
  
Der Doktor führte sie ins Haus und machte einen Topf voll Wasser warm. Währenddessen erzählte Akane ihm, warum sie warmes Wasser brauchte, wer Ranma war, und was am gestrigen Abend alles passiert ist. Jimmy nutzte die Zeit dazu, um wieder mit dem Erinnerungszauber einige Bilder aus dem Manga hervorzurufen. Jessy beobachtete inzwischen Akane, um herauszufinden, wie stark die Beziehung zwischen ihnen war. Zum Glück betrachtete Dr. Tofu Akane nur als eine Patientin, die er etwas persönlicher kannte, mehr jedoch auch nicht. Er kümmerte sich sorgfältig um sie und fragte öfter nach ihrem wohlbefinden oder dem Ausgang ihrer letzten Verletzung, jedoch war sich Jessy sicher, dass der Doc sich auf keinem Fall auf eine Beziehung mit Akane einlassen würde.  
  
Jimmy schloss die Augen und durchforschte weiterhin sein Erinnerungsvermögen. In der späteren Zeit des Mangas hat man gemerkt, dass der Dr. Tofu eher was von Akanes Schwester Kasumi wollte, und Akane hat ihn schließlich auch aufgegeben. Er schloss die Augen und überlegte intensiv. Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass sich Akane umentschieden hat? Sie wollte Kasumi unbedingt ähnlich sehen. Sie dachte anscheinend, dass sie so dem Doktor mehr gefallen würde. Jimmy machte die Augen wieder auf. Akane hatte ihre Haare immer nur so kurz wie Nabiki, Kasumi hatte aber lange Haare, aber hier war das jetzt nicht der Fall. Irgendwer musste ihr die Haare abgeschnitten haben.  
  
Er schaute in die Runde. Ranko saß desinteressiert auf einem Stuhl und schaute aus dem Fenster, während sie auf das Wasser wartete. Jessy betrachtete angeregt Akane und Tofu.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Ryoga?", fragte plötzlich Ranko und drehte sich zu Jimmy. Alle drehten sich erschrocken um. Ryoga hatten sie vergessen. Seitdem er Jessy auf den Zaun gehievt hat, konnte sich keiner erinnern ihn gesehen zu haben. Der mochte jetzt wer weiß wo herumirren. Nur Akane schien sich nicht sonderlich daran zu stören und erzählte Tofu fröhlich, was Ryoga für ein Orientierungsloser Idiot war.  
  
Jimmy überlegte noch einmal. Ryoga hat ihn auf etwas gebracht. Gab es nicht dauernd Kämpfe zwischen ihm und Ranka? Und bei einem war Akane mitverwickelt, hat er nicht aus versehen Akane die Haare genau dann abgeschnitten? Jimmy wandte sich an Jessy.  
  
"Du, hör mal. Im Manga war Akane so lange in den Doktor verliebt, bis Ryoga ihr die Haare abgeschnitten hat. Das war in einem Kampf mit Ranma. Das wird dieses Mal nicht passieren."  
  
Jessy blickte ihn verwundert an. "Was haben denn Akanes Haare damit zu tun?"  
  
"Ich erkläre es dir naher. Jedenfalls müssen wir es deswegen irgendwie hinkriegen, dass sie die Haare los wird", meinte er. "Sonst wird sie nie den Doktor aufgeben und Ranma anfangen zu mögen. Das mag zwar hart klingen..."  
  
"Das ist hart! Aber wir werden ihre Haare schon kürzer kriegen. Darüber können wir uns ein andermal Gedanken machen. Erinnere dich lieber, was Ranma noch in Zukunft verkehrt machen wird, damit du ihn darauf hinweisen kannst. Zwar würde sich die Beziehung allmählich ohne uns entwickeln, aber wir sollten trotzdem nachhelfen, so wie die sich benehmen."  
  
Dr. Tofu nahm den Kessel und gab ihn Ranko. Sie übergoss sich sofort mit dem Wasser und verwandelte sich zurück. "Danke, Herr Doktor."  
  
"Hm, Akanes Meinung über Jungen ist aber wirklich etwas übertrieben. Warum bloß?"  
  
Jessy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Wir werden es sehen. Ich rede noch mit ihr darüber."  
  
Jimmy war froh, dass Jessy das gröbste mit Akane regeln wollte. Ein von- Frau-zu-Frau-Gespräch würde es mehr bringen, als wenn ein Perverser die Sache in die Hand nehmen würde.  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Doktor und machten sich auf den Weg zur Schule, Ranma wieder auf seinem Zaun. Ryoga sahen sie vor der Schule nicht wieder. Wenn er sich verlaufen haben sollte, würde er wahrscheinlich erst in ein paar Wochen wiederkommen.  
  
Vor der Schule blieb Akane plötzlich stehen. Sie waren alle schon etwas spät dran, dennoch wandte sie sich um und hielt sie zurück. "Ihr mischt euch nicht ein, habt ihr verstanden?"  
  
Ohne Worte der Erklärung lief sie sofort auf die Schule zu. Von weitem sah man eine Schülerhorde angelaufen, direkt auf Akane zu. Jimmy erinnerte sich schlagartig an einen weiteren Fetzen: Akane wurde doch jeden Morgen von denen angefallen, weil sie alle mit ihr ausgehen wollten. Bis Ranma sich in ihr Leben eingemischt hat und einem gewissen Oberschüler, der etwas dagegen gehabt zu haben schien, dass er mit Akane verlobt war, die Birne deswegen dekoriert hatte. Er war hauptverantwortlich für dieses Treiben.  
  
"Ranma, misch dich ein!", entschied Jimmy. "Spring dazwischen und sag denen, sie sollen Akane in Ruhe lassen. Und alles ohne Gewalt."  
  
"Was? Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
  
"Hör auf dumme Fragen zu stellen und vertrau mir! Spring dazwischen und sag, dass sie Akane nicht mit so was nerven sollen. JETZT MACH!"  
  
Jimmy war sich sicher, dass Ranma dadurch etwas punkten würde. Obwohl Akane ja was dagegen hatte, dass sich wer einmischt. Ranma schaute grimmig, dann sprang er tatsächlich hoch und landete genau zwischen ihr und der Schülerhorde. Akane blieb verwundert stehen und blickte entsetzt auf Ranma, die Schüler schienen sich daran aber nicht sonderlich zu stören.  
  
"Bleibt ihr wohl stehen? Ich sagte STOPP!" Ranma stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Auch sie blieben verwundert stehen. Ranma holte tief Luft. "Ist das jeden Morgen so? Habt ihr eigentlich schon mal überlegt, dass es Akane vielleicht nervt, was ihr macht? Was soll denn dieses Theater?"  
  
Akane und die Schüler blickten nur fassungslos auf ihn. Das hätte keiner erwartet, dass plötzlich jemand einfach so dazwischenspringt. Keiner wusste recht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Ähm...", fing ein Schüler an. Ein anderer stupste ihn an und die Schülerhorde ging in der Mitte auseinander. Ein großer Junge mit einem Katana stolzierte hindurch und betrachtete Ranma.  
  
"Es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, du seiest der edlen Akane Verlobter. Ist das wahr?", fragte er. Ranma blickte ihn verblüfft an. Woher wusste er denn das? Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nahm er sein Holzschwert und richtete es auf Ranma. "Nun denn fordere ich, Oberschüler Tatewaki Kuno, Blauer Donner von Furinkan, einen Zweikampf um die edle Akane. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ein herzloser Wichtigtuer sie ausnutzt."  
  
Jimmy betrachtete die Szene. Es sah schon ziemlich lustig aus, wie dieser Oberschüler nichts verstehend auf Ranma einprügeln wollte. Der hatte echt nicht mehr alle Schrauben, wo sie hingehörten, jedoch würde er gleich ein kleines Wunder erleben, das mit einigen Sternen begleitet wird. Aber war das denn nötig? Er rannte auf Ranma zu, doch ehe er noch was machen konnte, griff Kuno an. Ranma entnahm ihm sein Katana und schlug ihm ins Gesicht, dass Kuno bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Die anderen Schüler um sie herum blickten ihn an, verwundert darüber, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit Ranma seinen Gegner außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, mussten dann aber lachen. Sogar Akane fing an zu schmunzeln.  
  
Jimmy und Jessy gesellten sich zu Ranma und betrachteten den daliegenden Kuno. Es waren an sich keine Verletzungen zu erkennen, nur dass er das Wort "Dumkof" auf der Stirn geschrieben hatte.  
  
Auch Jimmy fing auch an zu lachen. "Soll das etwa Dummkopf heißen? Das schreibt man etwas anders."  
  
"Aber du hast ihn nett fertiggemacht, ohne es lang hinaus zu zögern..." Jessy untersuchte Kuno. "Der hat ja nicht einmal eine Verletzung, wo hast du ihn denn getroffen?"  
  
"Jimmy hat eben gesagt, ohne Gewalt, also hab ich es gelassen." Ranma betrachtete stolz seinen Gegner. Dann die Horde von Schülern, die immer noch fassungslos dastand und dumm grinste. "Lasst ihr es endlich sein? Das ist doch lächerlich."  
  
Die Horde ging sofort auseinander und ließ sie allein. Akane war erstaunt, dass ein Junge doch nett sein konnte und sich für sie einsetze. Dann setzte sie wieder eine ihrer wütenden Mienen auf und kam zu den anderen. "Ich hab gesagt, du sollst dich nicht einmischen."  
  
Jimmy legte ihr den Arm auf die Schulter und stellte sie vor Ranma, bevor dieser eine Beleidigung losließ. "Bedank dich doch dafür, schließlich hat er es für dich gemacht. So hast du erst mal Ruhe."  
  
Ranma wollte schon protestieren, sah aber Jimmys warnenden Blick und ließ es sein. Stattdessen wartete er, was Akane von sich gab. Sie lief rot an und senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Ähm... Danke."  
  
Jimmy freute sich. Wieder einmal wäre ein Problem zwischen ihnen erledigt. Die harte Meinung über Jungs würde mit seiner und Jessys Hilfe bald verblassen. Ranma müsste nur durchgehend netter zu ihr sein. Dafür würden schon die Dimensionsreisenden sorgen. "Na also. Aber jetzt müssen wir zum Unterricht, es ist doch sicherlich schon spät."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Da Akane sich dieses mal nicht zur Schule durchschlagen musste, kamen sie eine ganze Weile früher an, als sie es erwartet hatte. Als erstes gingen sie zum Direktor und ließen sich in Klassen unterteilen. Ranma kam in Akanes Klasse, Jessy und Jimmy kamen eine darüber. Kuno sollte angeblich in Nabikis Klasse sein. Als sie in die Klasse marschierten, wurden sie erst einmal mit "guckt mal, die Geschwister vom Verlobten von Akane" begrüßt. War das wohl Nabiki? Sie konnte Gerüchte aber sehr schnell verbreiten.  
  
"Hä? Wer sagt denn, Geschwister?", wunderte sich Jimmy.  
  
Die beiden schüttelten sich nur. Dann setzten sie sich in die erste Reihe, wo sich die einzigen freien Plätze befanden. Gleicht dahinter kam auch schon der Lehrer, ein Glatzköpfiger alter Mann mit einer Brille, und setzte sich hinter sein Pult. Er schaute in die Runde und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
  
"Sieh an, wir haben neue. Wie heißt ihr?"  
  
Ohne sich vorzustellen holte er ein Buch raus und hielt sich schreibbereit. Dann schaute er in die verblüfften Gesichter und wiederholte die Frage. "Wie heißt ihr?"  
  
"Ähm... ich bin Jimmy Kenias."  
  
"Aha..." Er schrieb es sich auf, dann drehte er sich zu Jessy.  
  
"Jessy Kenias."  
  
"Seid ihr Zwillinge?"  
  
"Könnte man so sagen..." Die beiden schauten sich an, denn sie wussten, dass sie sich kaum ähnlich sahen.  
  
"Wo kommt ihr her?"  
  
"Ähm! Aus China..."  
  
"Aha, aha, aha..." Er schreib fleißig in sein Notizbuch. Aus der Klasse war kaum ein pieps zu hören, jedoch folgte keiner dem Unterricht.  
  
Jimmy bereute es schon sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt zu haben, aber sonst war ja nichts frei. Er drehte sich um und fragte einen Schüler nach seinem Namen. "Er hat sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt."  
  
"Das ist Herr Kuno. Und so was ist bei ihm üblich."  
  
Kuno? Etwa von diesem Spinner der Vater? Er wurde aber nie im Manga erwähnt. Oder?  
  
"Ist der mit Tatewaki irgendwie verwandt?"  
  
"Das weiß keiner. Aus Tatewaki haben wir es nicht in sinnvollen Sätzen herausbekommen, und Herr Kuno hat sich dazu noch nie geäußert. Vielleicht ist es ihm peinlich, so einen Deppen-"  
  
Der Schüler hielt inne und setzte sich gerade hin. Kuno ließ einen kalten Blick auf Jimmy gerichtet, und er drehte sich wieder von seinem Nachbar weg. Kuno senkte wieder seinen Blick und schrieb weiter.  
  
"Du musst aufpassen", flüsterte ihm der Schüler noch zu. "Kuno hat ziemlich gute Ohren. Aber ist er kurzsichtig und erkennt beinahe nichts in den letzten Reihen. Da hättet ihr euch hinsetzten sollen. Dafür könnte sein Blick töten."  
  
Kuno blickte wieder auf. "Fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an."  
  
Es war Mathematik, doch der Unterricht war ein einziger Witz. Als Kuno zur Stundenmitte Aufgabenzettel verteilte, mussten Jimmy und Jessy einfach loslachen. Nach einiger Zeit machte Jimmy Erinnerungszauber, während er geistesabwesend von Jessy die Lösungen abschrieb. Dabei fiel ihm etwas sonderbares ein: Woher konnten Pokémon schreiben? Er müsste sie mal darauf ansprechen. Später in der Stunde, während andere noch arbeiteten, saßen die beiden da und unterhielten sich über den viel zu leichten Stoff. Kurz vorm Ende der Stunde flogen sie raus und durften vor dem Klassenraum mit Wassereimern stehen.  
  
"So eine Art Strafe hier? Sehr lustig." Jimmy stemmte die Eimer in die Höhe und machte damit Übungen wie mit Hanteln. "Das ist echt lächerlich hier. Checken die nicht, dass die uns einen Gefallen tun? Und Außerdem: Warum ist das alles so leicht? Der Unterricht, mein ich."  
  
Jessy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das hätten wir uns auch denken können, nachdem Ranma 'Dummkopf' mit zwei Fehlern geschrieben hat. Die Menschen sind hier nicht so zivilisiert, und einige gehen noch bis zum 16. Lebensjahr auf Trainingsreise und haben noch nie eine Schule gesehen."  
  
Da hatte sie allerdings recht. Trotzdem war es 4.-Klasse-Unterricht. "Sag mal, Jessy, ich wollte dich fragen, wo du eigentlich schreiben gelernt hast."  
  
Jessy lächelte ihn an. "Gefällt es dir? Hab ich mir abgeguckt. Pokémon haben ein gutes Gedächtnis."  
  
"Und genauso das sprechen? Alles abgeguckt? Das klingt etwas unheimlich."  
  
Jessy überlegte. "Na ja, weißt du, Pokémon können auch sprechen, nur das es für Menschen unverständlich ist, weil es nur nach einem Laut klingt. Andere Pokémon verstehen es, es ist für uns wie eine richtige Sprache. Wie eure. Und wenn ich zum Menschen wurde, beherrschte ich ja schon eure Sprache und kannte plötzlich auch die Laute. Außerdem haben wir ja euch Menschen oft beim Sprechen zugehört, dadurch lernt man doch auch."  
  
Jimmy überlegte. Da war doch tatsächlich was dran. Mit dieser Erklärung ist es nicht mehr so mysteriös, wenn sie plötzlich alles kann. Er schaute zu ihr rüber. Ausdruckslos starrte sie die Kante zwischen der Wand und dem Boden an. Die Eimer rutschten ihr beinahe aus den Händen.  
  
"Jessy..?"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, eine kalte Traurigkeit in den Augen. "Diese Feuerattacken... Die lerne ich wohl nicht mehr? Warum nicht?"  
  
"Jessy..."  
  
"Warum kann ich sie verdammt noch mal nicht lernen?!?" Sie brach in Tränen aus. "Du kannst sie! Du hast sie so schnell gelernt! Sogar Ryoga kann sie! Nur ich lerne sie nicht mehr...!"  
  
Jimmy schluckte. Dieser plötzliche Emotionsumschwung brachte ihn durcheinander. Und das es ihr so zu Herzen ging, wusste er auch nicht. Aber was würde er sagen, wenn er plötzlich seine Fähigkeiten verloren hätte und sie nicht wiedererlernen könnte? Sie war schließlich immer noch irgendwie ein Pokémon, ehrenvoll, tapfer, stolz auf ihr können. Und sie dachte bestimmt die ganze Zeit nur darüber nach. Verdutzt erinnerte er sich an ihre Worte.  
  
"Woher kann es Ryoga?"  
  
"Als wir trainiert haben, hat er eine Feueraura erzeugt..."  
  
Feueraura? Etwa durch seine Wut? Ryoga und Feuerkräfte??? Das war ihm schon unheimlich.  
  
"He, Jessy." Er nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. "Das kriegst du hin. Wir üben heute etwas, einverstanden?"  
  
"Das bringt doch nichts."  
  
"Du hast doch bisher noch nie aufgegeben, das solltest du auch jetzt nicht tun. Du kriegst das schon hin, ich glaube an dich, Jessy. Wir üben einfach weiter daran. Ich bin ja dein Trainer."  
  
Jessy musste trotz ihres verheulten Gesichtes lächeln. Die Situation war geradezu perfekt, so könnte er den Rest der Stunde verbringen. Nur platzte Kuno plötzlich raus und zerstörte die Atmosphäre.  
  
"Hey, hier wird nicht rumgekuschelt!" Er machte sich in der Tür breit und stierte die beiden an. "Ihr sollt die Eimer tragen!"  
  
"Herr Lehrer, wir haben doch die Eimer noch in den Händen." Demonstrativ hob er die Arme und zeigte sie ihm. Kuno wusste darauf nichts mehr zu sagen, machte "Hm!" und ging wortlos davon. Die anderen Schüler gingen auch raus, zur Pause. Jeder mit einem Grinsen. "Bringt ihn bloß nicht in die Psychatrie..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Hey, Jimmy!"  
  
Es war Pause und Jimmy stand zusammen mit Jessy am Fenster vor ihrem Klassenraum und schauten auf den Schulhof und den Pool in seiner Mitte, als Ranma angerannt kam. Er gesellte sich zu ihnen und versuchte möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. "Habt ihr Akane gesehen?"  
  
"Nein-"  
  
"Gut." Er atmete auf. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich schon wieder gemacht habe, aber sie ist ziemlich wütend auf mich und verfolgt mich seit der Pause."  
  
Jimmy stöhnte nur auf. "Oh, Ranma, du musst doch noch einiges lernen."  
  
Verdutzt sahen die beiden Ranmas vielsagenden Blick. Er grinste breit und guckte zwischen ihnen dauernd hin und her. "Ist was?", fragte Jessy herausfordernd. "Je nachdem, wie ihr es seht. Mir wurde nämlich erzählt, dass meine Geschwister während des Unterrichts draußen geknutscht haben."  
  
Jimmy verschluckte sich spontan. "Wie bitte?" Jessy war nicht minder verwundert.  
  
"Also, woher es kommt, weiß ich nicht, jedenfalls seid ihr aus der Stunde rausgeflogen und habt dann draußen angeblich geknutscht. Die ganze Schule erzählt davon. Und wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass ihr meine Geschwister seid?"  
  
"Nabiki", sagten die beiden wie aus einem Mund. "Sie verdient aber wenigstens ihr Geld dafür. Ob sie auch das andere Gerücht verbreitet hat?" "Hm, ich weiß es nicht, ich hab es von einem Klassenkamerad gehört. Oh, oh..."  
  
Ranma drehte sich um und erblickte Akane, die, mit wütendem Gesicht und etwas holzähnlichem in der Hand brüllend auf ihn zugerannt kam. "Ich mach mich davon, bis die nächste Pause."  
  
Ranma rannte los, Akane ihm sofort hinterher. Die Schüler drum herum versuchten panisch aus der Gefahrenzone zu kommen. Jimmy und Jessy starrten ihnen nur hinterher.  
  
"Was zum Teufel hat Ranma angerichtet, dass sie ihn durch die Schule hetzt?", fragte Jimmy.  
  
"Was soll er schon angestellt haben. Er hat sie bestimmt nur beleidigt."  
  
"Wollen wir ihm nicht mal helfen?"  
  
"Wozu? Er muss es doch mal lernen."  
  
Jimmy schaute Jessy an. Wenn ihr die Feuersache wirklich so zu Herzen ging, konnte sie es gut verbergen. In diesem Augenblick sah sie so entspannt und locker aus... und dachte immer noch, dass sie es nicht schaffen kann. Heute Abend würde er sich so richtig um sie kümmern, wie manchmal vor den Pokémonkämpfen. Sie würde es bestimmt bald wiedererlernen. Nun sollten sie sich um Ranma kümmern.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Wenn er sich weiter so benimmt, wird Akane doch ihre Meinung nie ändern."  
  
"Hast du mal wieder etwas in die Zukunft geschaut? Was er noch verkehrt macht? Und was ist mit dem Benimmkurs seit dem Amazonendorf?"  
  
"Der hat scheinbar nicht genug geholfen. Hm... was die Zukunft angeht, ich habe bisher nichts gravierendes entdeckt. Von seinem Verhalten wie von anderen unglücklichen Zufällen. Das wird ihn aber nicht davon abhalten, seine üblichen Bemerkungen loszuwerden."  
  
"Und diese Zufälle wie Ryoga, der Akane die Haare abgeschnitten hat, kommen jetzt nicht mehr vor. Oder das mit dem Amaguriken."  
  
"Hm, ja, hab ich dir ja gesagt, dass er den wohl nicht erlernen kann. Aber..." Jimmy stoppte kurz und schaute geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. "Ich kenne das Grundwissen. Denkst du, ich bin ein guter Lehrer?"  
  
Jessy musste lachen. "Klar. Du nimmst dir ja echt viel vor. Mir willst du die Feuerattacken beibringen, Ranma den Amaguriken... Fast wie früher..."  
  
"Pass auf, jetzt küssen sie sich!"  
  
Jimmy drehte sich entsetzt um. Neben ihnen standen zwei Achtklässler, die sie gespannt anblickten. "Ihr kleinen Spanner!" Jimmy wuchs in die Höhe. "Habt ihr nie Geschwister gesehen, die sich küssen?" In seinen Augen leuchtete es rot auf. "Wisst ihr überhaupt, was das ist?" Er sah aus, als ob er gleich mit Feuerbällen um sich schmeißen würde.  
  
Die beiden Kleinen wurden kreidebleich und schlichen davon. Kaum waren sie verschwunden, mussten Jimmy und Jessy loslachen. Diesen Knirpsen haben sie doch so eine Angst eingejagt.  
  
"Ist das lustig, kleinere lassen sich immer so leicht verarschen."  
  
"Stia, die haben halt noch nichts von Illusionskünstlern gehört."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Es änderte sich gar nichts, der Unterricht blieb langweilig wie bisher. Und das immer noch bei Kuno, dieses mal Englisch. Jimmy wunderte sich, dass es hier keine Lehrerwechsel gab, so wie in seiner 1. Dimension, der 'Realität'. Vielleicht würde es aber noch eintreten, schließlich hatten sie erst zwei Unterrichtstunden. Unterrichtsdoppelstunden. Jimmy machte aus Langeweile einen Doppelzauber, einmal eine Art Telepatie, womit er Jessy Wörter übermittelte, ohne sie auszusprechen, und einen, um von der Bewegung ihrer Lippen ihre Antwort abzulesen. Auf diese Weise unterhielten sie sich die ganze zweite Hälfte der Doppelstunde, während Kuno streng in die Runde blickte und die anderen Schüler fleißig ihre Aufgaben lösten.  
  
Als der Untericht zu ende war, wollten die beiden Ranma und Akane suchen gehen, das ergab sich aber, da Ranma gerade dabei war aus dem dritten Stockwerk gegenüber von ihnen in den Schulhof zu springen, in den Pool. Was machte der auch mitten auf dem Schulhof. Akane stand dieses Mal am Fenster, mit entsetztem Gesicht und ohne Holzbalken. Die Schüler sahen es als sein Glück an, dass noch der Pool zwischen ihm und dem harten Boden war. Den dreien war jedoch klar, dass Ranma seine Doppelidentität möglichst lange verbergen wollte, und sich gerade im Pool verwandelt hatte.  
  
"Wie holen wir ihn da raus? Der wird doch jetzt schon enttarnt?" Jessy sprang mit sorgenvollem Gesicht zum Fenster.  
  
"Hm, meinst du, ich soll ein paar Illusionen entstehen lassen?" Jimmy grinste. "Wie wäre es mmit merkwürdigen Geräuschen."  
  
In diesem Moment erschien ein lautes Brüllen vom Schuleingang. Alle drehten sich dahin, jedoch war da nichts zu sehen. Ranko nutzte die Zeit und verschwand blitzschnell aus dem Pool. Akane kam auch schon aus dem Gebäude gerannt.  
  
"Mach mal Fenster auf, ich will hören, was sie sagen." Jimmy deutete auf den Hebel, Jessy stellte das Fenster auf Kipp. Von draußen ertönten verwunderte Stimmen wie "Wo ist er hin?" und "Was war das eben für ein Brüllen?", Jimmy interessierte aber das Gespräch zwischen Ranko und Akane.  
  
"Wenn es um so was geht, verstehen die sich blendend", freute sich Jimmy "Akane hat ihn gerade lieb gefragt, ob sie ihm warmes Wasser holen soll."  
  
"Das ist schön, nur schau mal auf den Schulhof. Da ist Tatewaki. Während Akane drinnen ist..."  
  
Tatewaki ging wie zufällig zum Busch, wohinter Ranma in seinem Mädchenkörper saß, schrie auf und stürzte sich auf sie.  
  
"Verprügelt er ihn?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Kuno nahm Ranko in die Hände und umarmte sie. Dann fing er an zu heulen und hielt wieder seine Rede:  
  
"Ich bin Tatewaki Kuno, der beste Oberschüler mit dem meisten Charme und Temperament, den alle verehren und respektieren. Und du has die Ehre mich zu heiraten."  
  
Man konnte von oben einen Augenblick die beiden nur verwaschen wahrnehmen, dann flog Kuno im hohen Bogen in den Pool.  
  
"Tss", machte Jimmy. "Das wird ewig so weitergehen. Kuno ist verrückt nach Ranma. In seiner weiblichen Form, meine ich. Wir müssen ihn davon abbringen. Aber wie?"  
  
"Wir könnten ihm Ranmas Verwandlung zeigen, aber dann könnte er es allen weitererzählen."  
  
"Was steht ihr hier eigentlich herum?"  
  
Sie erschraken und drehten sich um. Vor ihnen stand Herr Kuno und guckte sie böse an. "Das zu-lange-an-einer-Stelle-stehen ist hier vor meinem Klassenraum untersagt."  
  
"Äh?"  
  
"Macht euch davon, sonst dürft ihr Nachsitzen. Am ersten Tag wäre das aber schade."  
  
Jessy zog Jimmy von ihm weg, bevor er seine Meinung sagen konnte. Er wollte erst protestieren, ließ es aber dann sein. Die meisten gingen Kuno aus dem Weg und der Korridor war beinahe leer. Wortlos gingen sie in den Stock unter ihnen und gesellten sich zu den anderen.  
  
"Was hat er denn? Wieso hast du mir nicht erlaubt ihn zusammenzuscheißen?"  
  
"Weil du dir nicht so einen schlechten Namen auf der Schule machen solltest."  
  
Jimmy ging darauf nicht ein. Zwar hatte Jessy unrecht, weil der Unterricht hier billig war und er es sich leisten konnte. Und sollte er sogar hier rausfliegen, könnte er problemlos irgendwo anders einsteigen. Außerdem wird er bald in einer anderen Dimension herumgammeln. Aber er war ihr für ihre Sorge dankbar. "Ja o.k. ... Aber warum will er uns nicht vor seinem Klassenraum sehen?"  
  
Jessy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich mag den Typen nicht, er hat zu viel zu verbergen."  
  
"Schon mal von der nicht-zu-lange-an-einer-Stelle-stehen-Regel gehört? Das ist lachhaft."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte. "Wir müssen herausfinden, was der eigentlich vorhat. Das gefällt mir nämlich nicht."  
  
"Wollen wir nach Ranma schauen? Wir haben noch etwas Pause."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Dieser Schultag hatte sechs Stunden, die anderen beiden waren Geschichte und Erdkunde, davon nur Erdkunde von einer anderen Lehrerin. Die Geschichte von diesem Land kannte Jimmy zwar nicht, dennoch folgte er nicht dem Unterricht und probierte alle möglichen Hellseherzauber und Beherrschungszauber aus, um aus Kunos Gesicht Informationen über sein blödes Benehmen herauszulesen. Kunos Visage blieb leider ausdruckslos, versteinert und stumm, doch die Lehrerin von Erdkunde sah etwas vertrauenserweckend aus, also beschlossen die beiden sie nach Kuno auszufragen. Jessy und Jimmy haben zwar gelernt und die letzten Plätze in der zweiten Reihe eingenommen, jedoch war es nicht so wie mit diesem Deppen. Der Unterricht bei ihr war vollkommen anders, und vor allem angenehmer. Sie war nicht so streng wie Kuno, nicht halb so dumm und überhaupt nicht langweilig. Nach der Stunde, als alle den Raum verließen, stellten sie sich vor ihren Pult. Sie bemerkte sie nicht einmal und schrieb eifrig in ihrem Büchlein. Dann blickte sie auf.  
  
"Ja, bitte?"  
  
Jimmy räusperte sich. Normalerweise war es nicht üblich Lehrer wegen Lehrern auszufragen. "Herr Kuno, er ist doch unser Klassenlehrer. Er hat uns nichts erklärt, wie wir was warum machen sollen, so wie sie das zum Beispiel tun, und wir finden sein Verhalten merkwürdig."  
  
"Er hat uns aus der Pausenhalle geworfen und tat verstohlen. Wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, ob das der Vater von Tatewaki ist. Wenn ja, dann verhält er sich recht merkwürdig seinem Sohn gegenüber."  
  
Die Lehrerin lächelte. "Das haben mich vielleicht schon viele gefragt." Sie überlegte etwas, während sie mit ihrem Stift gegen ihr Kinn tippte. "So richtig weiß es keiner. Zwar haben wir Lehrer sogar schon einiges Versucht, aber er will es um nichts preisgeben. Nicht einmal der Direktor weiß es."  
  
"Er benimmt sich so merkwürdig, so... 'zu streng'. Hat das einen gewissen Grund?"  
  
Die Lehrerin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Er ist euer Klassenlehrer, also müsst ihr auf ihn schon hören. Aber gut, dass ihr gefragt habt. Auch den Lehrern ist es mittlerweile aufgefallen. Ich diskutiere das Thema heute an. Heute ist Versammlung", ergänzte sie.  
  
Jimmy und Jessy genügte das. Sie freuten sich beide, eine Vertrauensperson zu haben, mit der sie das Problem behandeln konnten. Sie verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo Ranma und Akane ungeduldig auf sie warteten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Am diesem Nachmittag waren alle im Dojo versammelt. Ranma übte Jimmy im kämpften und Trainierte seine Kraft. Dafür, dass er erst seit kurzem mit dem Kämpfen angefangen hat, war er schon verheerend schnell, jedoch ein totaler Schwächling. Jimmy erklärte es sich mit seiner zweiten Dimension, mit dieser Zauberergeschichte, wo er schnell sein musste, alles andere jedoch durch Magie löste. Dafür erlaubte Ranma ihm mit Bleigewichten im Dojo herumzuhüpfen. Akane hat ihre Holzpuppe in Stücke geschlagen und saß nun mit Jessy daneben. In der Ecke lag ein verletzter Hase.  
  
"Sag mal, Akane, warum bist du schon wieder so verärgert? Ist es wegen Ranma?" Jessy hob den Kopf des Dummys hoch und begutachtete die Einschläge. "Was hat er schon wieder angestellt?"  
  
"Was soll er schon angestellt haben? Er ist ein Perverser, das war's."  
  
"Ich verstehe ja, woher deine Meinung über Jungen kommt, aber denkst du nicht, dass es etwas oberflächlich ist? Es sind doch nicht alle so."  
  
"Nein, es gibt Ausnahmen..."  
  
"Meinst du den Doktor?"  
  
Akane erschrak. "Wie.. wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Jessy musste lachen. "Ich habe es gesehen, wie du ihn angeschaut hast. Denkst du nicht, er ist etwas zu alt für dich?"  
  
Akane blickte stumm zum anderen Ende des Dojos. Dort waren Ranma und Jimmy immer noch am kämpfen. Ranma sah noch ziemlich in Form aus, Jimmy war jedoch vollkommen verschwitzt. Sie hatten Geschwindigkeitsübungen gemacht, Jimmy mit Gewichten, und Ranma ließ ihm keine Pause, sondern spornte ihn an sein Limit zu gehen. Jimmy gehorchte mit hängenden Armen. Sie betrachtete sie eine ganze weile, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ließ ein "Hm" von sich.  
  
"Hör doch, Akane. Der Doktor ist zwar ganz nett und hilfsbereit, aber ich glaube, aus euch werden höchsten gute Freunde."  
  
Sie seufzte. Jessy hatte in diesem Punkt recht. Bisher ist nichts aus ihnen geworden, obwohl sie sich schon so lange kannten. Tofu sah sie als kleine Freundin an, mehr nicht, und besonders viel Hoffnung hatte sie nicht mehr, dass daraus noch was werden könnte. Andererseits gibt es ansonsten nur perverse Idioten.  
  
Jessy stand auf und machte langsam eine Kata. "Gibt es irgendwen, auf den es Tofu abgesehen hat? Du weißt das doch bestimmt."  
  
"Ja..." Akane weigerte sich innerlich das auszusprechen. "Es gibt wirklich schon jemanden..."  
  
Jessy hielt an und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Wen?" Eigentlich wusste sie es schon längst, nur sie konnte sich denken, was Akane durchmacht.  
  
Akane seufzte. "Kasumi."  
  
Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, ließ es aber sein. Das würde sie nicht übers Herz bringen, obwohl sie froh über das war, was sie gesagt hatte. Das sie es sich selbst eingestanden hat. Es war immer wie eine Kette an ihr dran, und sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass diese sie langsam erwürgen würde, und jetzt war es endlich raus.  
  
Jessy setzte ihre Kata fort. "Und seit wann?"  
  
"Seit ich dem Doktor begegnet bin, also eigentlich schon immer."  
  
"Mag sie ihn auch?"  
  
Akane nickte. "Sie findet ihn nett, hat aber ansonsten nichts über ihn gesagt."  
  
Jessy drehte sich zu ihr um. "Denkst du, die beiden kommen zusammen? Obwohl du in den Doktor verliebt bist?"  
  
Akane bewegte sich nicht. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihr kalt. Aber eigentlich würde es so ausgehen, denn die beiden verstanden sich gut, da auch Kasumi ihn nicht nur nett fand, sondern 'sehr' mochte. Nur das die beiden sich es bisher nicht gestanden haben. Trotzdem gehörte Akane da nicht hinein. Es war zwar schwer, sich das einzugestehen, jedoch hatte Jessy recht. Schließlich nickte Akane.  
  
"Jimmy sagte mir, lange Haare stehen dir nicht, und ich glaube er hat recht damit. Schneidest du sie dir deshalb nicht ab, weil Kasumi auch lange hat?"  
  
Akane seufzte. Jessy traf alles auf den Punkt. Sie konnte sogar in ihrem Kopf die Träumereien widerlegen und die Wahrheit zurechtbiegen.  
  
Jessy machte mit ihren Katas weiter, immer schneller und schneller. "Wollen wir demnächst zum Friseur? Uns ein paar Haarschnitte anschauen, vielleicht ist was für uns dabei." Sie lächelte ihr zu.  
  
Akane rollte eine Träne über die Wange. Aber sie lächelte zurück. Sie war froh endlich mit jemandem darüber reden zu können. Jemandem, der sie verstand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen Akane, Nabiki und Ranma nach oben, um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Soun spielte mit Genma ein japanisches Spiel, dass Jimmy nicht kannte. Kasumi wusch das Geschirr.  
  
"Kasumi? Wir gehen noch ins Dojo, ist das o.k.?", fragte Jimmy im hinausgehen. "Sagst du den anderen, sie sollen uns nicht stören?"  
  
Kasumi nickte, und Jimmy zog Jessy ins Dojo. Eigentlich wollte er zunächst mit Ranma üben, wenn sie ungestört waren, jedoch hatte Jessy in diesem Fall Vorrang. Drinnen war es dunkel, und Jimmy holte zwei Kerzen heraus, zündete sie an und stellte sie zwei Meter auseinander in die Mitte des Dojos. Dann setzte er sich im Schneidersitz, eine Kerze aus jeder Seite, hin.  
  
Jessy stand nur verblüfft da. "Was hast du vor?"  
  
"Setz dich."  
  
Jessy setzte sich ihm Gegenüber und wunderte sich etwas. Außer diesen Kerzen war es vollkommen dunkel im Raum.  
  
"Mach deine Augen zu", sagte Jimmy leise. "Und entspann dich."  
  
Jessy tat es, und es entstand ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Eine Art Kribbeln, dass sich im ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.  
  
Jimmy machte die Augen wieder auf. "Wollen wir anfangen?" Er nahm eine Kerze und stellte sie zwischen ihnen auf. Außer dem Zauber für beschleunigtes Lernen hat er Jessy noch verflucht, und zwar aufs gute Gelingen. Das sagte er ihr aber nicht. Jessy legte ihre Hände zum wärmen um die kleine Flamme.  
  
"Also, ich weiß nicht, wie du früher deine Feuerzauber ausgeführt hast, also mit welcher Kraft, aber ich beziehe mich auf die Astralenergie. Das kannst du auch in allen Dimensionen und allen Sphären einsetzen, deshalb ist es ganz brauchbar. Das könnte auch das beste für dich sein. Schließ erst mal deine Augen. Lass deine Hände so ums Feuer und versuche die Wärme zu spüren."  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors. Astralenergie; geklaut aus DSA - Das Schwarze Auge. Sphären sind Magische Orte, wo man sich mit Hilfe von anderen Mitteln, wie zum Beispiel der Magie oder des Geistes, fortbewegen kann. Beispiele: Göttersphären, Dämonensphären, Lebenssphären*, Ursprungssphären**, Zeitsphären** (*=Name vom Autor erfunden; **=Sphäre komplett erfunden). Näheres zum Thema Sphären kann man dort nachlesen, jedoch werde ich Sphärenreisen nicht mit Dimensionsreisen mischen, da dadurch ein großes Durcheinander entsteht und es zu Verständnisschwierigkeiten kommt. Vielleicht in einer anderen Dimension...]  
  
Jessy tat es. Die Wärme spürte sie sofort, und sie überlegte, was das mit Astralenergie zu tun haben mochte.  
  
"Und jetzt fühl das Feuer. Fühl es, dass es existiert. Dass du es in den Händen hast."  
  
Sie fühlte eine starke Wärme vom Feuer ausgehen und sie konzentrierte sich auf das Feuer.  
  
"Hast du's? Dann spür intensiv, dass das Feuer unter deinen Fingern brennt." Jimmy nahm die Kerze unter ihrer Hand langsam weg.  
  
Jessy wunderte sich, dass es jetzt langsam weg war, konzentrierte sich aber weiter.  
  
"Jetzt ignorier die Wärme, versuch das Feuer unter deiner Hand zu spüren."  
  
Jessy wunderte sich. Ihre Hände fühlten sich immer noch an, als ob sie überm Feuer wären, jedoch wusste sie, dass Jimmy es weggezogen hat.  
  
"Jetzt konzentrier dich eine Weile darauf."  
  
Sie blieben eine Weile stumm sitzen. Jimmy suchte nach Astralen Fäden unter Jessys Hand. Es waren die der Zimmerwärme, sowie der Bewegung welche zu erkennen, und er spürte jetzt den minimalen Luftzug in diesem Raum. Dann durchforschte er die Luft nach elektrostatisch aufgeladenen Astralfäden, nach Elektronen und Ionen. Jessy war immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich das Feuer vorzustellen, das allmählich blasser wurde. Jimmy hielt die Kerze wieder in die Nähe.  
  
"Jetzt versuch den Ursprung der Wärme zu finden. Wo ist das Feuer, aus welcher Richtung kommt die Wärme?"  
  
Jessy kniff die Augen fester zusammen. Ihre Haare erhoben sich leicht, ihr Mund und ihre Wangen wurden schmaler, ihre Gesichtsmuskulatur spannte sich an.  
  
"Spürst du den Ursprung? Er liegt genau vor dir."  
  
Jessy strengte sich an und fühlte das Feuer beinahe unter ihren Fingern, wie die Wärme von ihnen aufgesaugt wurde.  
  
"Das Feuer ist da, du spürst, wie es da ist, und du willst, dass es da ist. Spürst du, wie es sich bewegt?"  
  
Jimmy schob es in der Luft unter ihren Händen nach rechts und links. Jessy folgte langsam mit ihrer Vorstellung, verlor aber den Überblick. Dann fasste sie ihn plötzlich wieder und verfolgte das Feuer, indem sie gezielt die Wärme aus dem Mittelpunkt aufzog.  
  
"Du hast nun die Wärme in dir, und das Feuer ist vor dir. Du willst es haben, du willst es größer machen, willst es wachsen lassen."  
  
Jessy konzentrierte sich auf das Feuer und die kleine Flamme flackerte plötzlich auf. Dann wuchs sie beinahe auf die doppelte Größe. Jimmy zog sie aus dem Umkreis heraus und sie wurde wieder kleiner.  
  
"Das Feuer ist noch da, mach es nur größer. Füg Wärme hinzu, dass es immer größer wird."  
  
Die Luft wurde heiß und begann glühend zu verwischen, wie die aufsteigende Luft über einem Feuer.  
  
"Du hast noch eine zweite Kerze. Die ist neben deinen Armen." Jimmy holte die zweite Kerze heran und stellte sie direkt neben Jessy. "Spürst du sie? Entzieh ihr die Wärme. Aber füg der anderen immer mehr zu."  
  
Jessy tat es und begann enorm zu schwitzen. Schweiß lief aus allen Seiten an ihr herunter, ihr Körper verspannte sich vollkommen.  
  
"Aus der einen Kerze kommt die Wärme zu dir, zur anderen schickst du sie wieder weg. Jetzt mach einen direkten Übergang. Dass sich die Wärme verlagert."  
  
Jessy konzentrierte sich weiter und transportierte die Wärme von einem Punkt zum anderen. Jimmy nahm beide Kerzen und löschte sie mit den Fingern. Dann hielt er sie hoch, als Jessy krampfhaft die Augen öffnete. Sie erschrak, ließ sich aber nicht vom Wärmetransport nicht aufhalten. Sie atmete schwer und ihre Kleidung klebte an ihr. Aber sie versuchte den Transport zu verstärken. Dann öffnete sie noch mal die Augen und sah Jimmy, der ihr die eine Kerze unter der Hand hielt. Sie fragte sich gerade, was er damit wollte, als diese sich plötzlich aus dem nichts entzündete. Jessy schrie auf und brach ab. Sie hatte diese Kerze entzündet! Der Transport war unterbrochen, und die Hitzeunterschiede glichen sich sofort aus. Aber die Kerze brannte schon. Jimmy lächelte ihr glücklich zu.  
  
"Ryoga? Der war wahrscheinlich wütend auf Ranma und hat sich dadurch erhitzt und diese Hitze nach außen abgegeben. Seine Emotion hielt die Wärme zurück, und ein Elementares Schutzschild hat sich gebildet. Seine Aura war aber immer noch Emotional. Ich glaube, dass war so schwach und ohne Bedeutung... aber du als Meisterin des Feuers hast es natürlich bemerkt."  
  
Jessy wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie atmete nur schwer und blickte auf die Flamme. Jimmy zündete damit die andere Kerze an und stellte sie wieder aus beiden Seiten hin.  
  
"Das alles geht auf die Astralenergie, von wo du die Kraft schöpfst, solche Dinge zu vollbringen. Das ist leider nur begrenzt, Emotionen nicht, aber man könnte es miteinander Koppeln..."  
  
Jessy nickte. Das verstand sie nicht wirklich, sie hatte mit Emotionen wenig zu tun.  
  
"Was du noch lernen wirst ist dass konzentrierte sammeln, also aus allen Seiten entziehen, und zwar gleichmäßig, und es festzuhalten. Damit es nicht flieht. Nach einiger Zeit wirst du die magische Ebene entdecken und die Elementarformen als Astralenergie identifizieren. Als 'Fäden' der elementaren Auswirkung."  
  
Jessy har immer noch ihre Zunge verschluckt. "Äh, wie..."  
  
Jimmy grinste sie an. "Wie du das geschafft hast? Ich sag's doch, etwas Training... Morgen machen wir weiter, einverstanden?" Er stand auf. Und gab ihr die Hand. "Heute musst du richtig ausschlafen." Er zog sie hoch, und sie warf sich ihm sofort um den Hals. Unter Tränen würgte sie ein paar Mal "Danke" raus. Jimmy tätschelte sie am Kopf. "Morgen machen wir damit weiter, und bald beherrscht du schon deine Angriffstechniken. Das ist dann nur noch Kinderkram. He?"  
  
Er merkte, dass Jessy eingeschlafen war. Wie ein Kind hing sie ihm um den Hals und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr aus dem Dojo. "Genau, schlaf, das hast du dir auch verdient."  
  
Oben war Ranma immer noch an den Hausaufgaben. Er grinste Jimmy verdutzt an, als er mit Jessy ankam. "Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"  
  
"Wie ist die Frage gemeint? Ich habe nichts perverses mit ihr angestellt. Hast du auf mich gewartet?"  
  
Ranma nickte lachend. "Lass uns schlafen, und deck sie richtig zu, sonst holt sie sich eine Erkältung."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen entschied sich Genma mit Ranma und Jimmy baden zu gehen, natürlich im Teich vor dem Haus. Sie hatten vergessen, ihn in am Abend mit Wasser zu übergießen, so beschloss er am Morgen außer Ranma noch Jimmy mit reinzuwerfen. Jessy hat er nicht mehr geschafft, denn Ranko wollte sich unbedingt an ihm rächen. So landete Jessy im Bad. Es war noch ziemlich früh, da Genma die Angewohnhiet hatte Ranma möglichst früh aus den Federn zu holen und dabei viel Lärm zu verursachen. So stand sie eine Weile vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete ihren Menschenkörper. Sie hatte eine 'gute Figur', wie einige ihrer Klassenkameraden ihr gesagt haben, und sie überlegte, wovon das abhängig war. Dann hielt sie ihre Handfläche in die nähe der Glasscheibe. Sofort beschlug sie.  
  
"Ich kann's... endlich..."  
  
Sie drehte die Hand um und schaute durch die Luft über ihr. Das Bild verschwamm die ganze Zeit, wie wenn man durch Wasser gucken würde. Die Lichtstrahlen wurden von der Wärme abgelenkt, wie überm Feuer. Sie hatte endlich ihre Fähigkeit wiedererlangt, dafür hatte Jimmy gesorgt. Und sie war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ihre ursprüngliche Kraft wiedererlangen.  
  
Sie stieg unter die Dusche, machte den Hahn an und sprang schreien heraus. "Brrr! Kalt!" Sie ging vorsichtig an dem Strahl vorbei und drehte am Regler, jedoch nicht zu weit, sonst würde sie sich zurückverwandeln. Dann entschied sie zu testen, wann die Rückwandlung stattfand. Sie stellte sich drunter und drehte es langsam auf. Mittelkalt, dann etwas wärmer, und immer noch passierte nichts. Lauwarm. Noch immer nichts. Dann, als sie das Wasser endlich angenehm empfand, wurde sie plötzlich schlagartig kleiner und stand auf allen vieren auf dem Grund. Das Wasser fühlte sich kalt an, da sie als Pokémon etwas kälteempfindlicher war als normal. Sie verengte verärgert die Augen und ging zum Waschbecken. Vorsichtig drehte sie das Wasser auf und drückte mit der Nase den Hahn zu, so dass das kalte Wasser mit Druck herausspritzte. Instand wieder Mensch. Sie wischte sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging zurück zur Dusche, wo immer noch das warme Wasser an war. Dann überlegte sie kurz und hielt den Finger hinein. Nichts passierte. Dann stellte sie die Hand drunter, den Arm fast bis zur Schulter, und auch den Fuß, es passierte noch immer nichts. Sie beugte sich vor und hielt den Kopf hinein, immer noch Mensch. Dann ging sie ganz langsam mit ihrem ganzen Körper hinein, und nachdem ein größerer Teil ihres Körpers nass war, stand sie wieder als Pokémon auf dem Boden. Sie stellte sich auf und drehte den Hahn für warmes Wasser weiter zu. Sie wollte noch wissen, wann sie sich zurückverwandelte. Sie drehte eine Weile daran, bis sie schließlich genug abstellte und zurückverwandelte. Mit dem Menschenkörper war das Wasser immer noch bitterkalt, noch nicht eisig, es reichte aber. Sie machte es sich gemütlich, so gut es ging, und wusch sich. Dann ging sie erfreut runter. Kasumi hatte bestimmt schon das Essen fertig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Die Schule war wieder einmal vollkommen langweilig. Jimmy und Jessy hatten nichts neues gelernt und wurden kein wenig gefördert. Sie hatten es geschafft in den ersten Stunden bei Kuno nicht rauszufliegen, in der fünften standen sie dann doch mit Eimern draußen. Das Gerücht, dass Jimmy und Jessy geknutscht hätten, verblasste schon, es fragten nur vereinzelt Schüler, ob das denn wahr wäre, und bekamen eine verneinte Antwort. Auch Ranma hatte keine Schwierigkeiten mit Akane, sie konnten sich zwar immer noch nicht ausstehen, jedoch rannte Akane Ranma nicht wieder mit einem Hammer hinterher. Nach der Schule gingen Ranma und Jimmy ins Dojo trainieren, die Mädchen waren nicht da.  
  
Ranma machte mit Jimmy einige Übungen, bis Jimmy schließlich erschöpft auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Ranma stellte sich erfreut vor ihm auf. "Du bist erstaunlich viel besser geworden. Jemanden, der so schnell lernt habe ich noch nie gesehen! In einigen Tagen kannst du Akane locker schlagen."  
  
Jimmy grinste. Den Zauber hat er schon vergessen. aber für Akane würde er wohl noch etwas länger brauchen, da übertrieb Ranma.  
  
"Apropos Akane, wo ist sie denn hin? Und Jessy?"  
  
Jimmy erlöste sich von den Bleigewichten. "Ich glaube, in der Stadt. Was Mädchen halt so tun: Bummeln." Er schaute Ranma an. Natürlich wusste er nicht, was Mädchen 'so' taten.  
  
"Bummeln?"  
  
"Sie laufen in der Stadt rum, schauen sich Kleider und ähnliches an, reden und kommen nach einigen Stunden wieder. Natürlich ohne sich was zu kaufen. Keine Sorge, ich versteh den Sinn darin auch nicht."  
  
Ranma setzte sich neben Jimmy. "Sie hat mir das wegen der Dusche immer noch nicht verziehen."  
  
Jimmy schaute ihn überrascht an. Ranma wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber manchmal ließ er schon Andeutungen los... "Du magst sie, oder?"  
  
"Ich? Dieses Machoweib?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ranma, wenn du mit ihr sprichst, dann verhalt dich normal und lass keine dummen Sprüche über sie los. Und keine Beleidigungen. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie feinfühlig sie sein kann, wenn du nett zu ihr bist."  
  
Ranma blickte ihn ungläubig an und machte den Mund auf, um ihm zu wiedersprechen, schloss ihn aber wieder.  
  
Jimmy überlegte, wie oft er ihm das schon gesagt hatte, aber bei ihm war es besser ihn dauernd daran zu erinnern. "Hör einfach mit diesen Sprüchen erst mal auf, dann wirst du es schon bemerken. Sie ist etwas temperamentvoll, und du kannst sie mit so was schnell verletzen. Und um das zu verbergen, wird sie brutal."  
  
"Die und feinfühlig!" Ranma lachte übertrieben. Jimmy versetzte ihm einen harten Rippenstoß und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Dann stand er auf und ging herausfordernd in Kampfposition. Ranma sprang auch auf, und sie begannen zu sparren. Eine Weile kämpften sie, schließlich hatte Jimmy genug Beulen und blaue Flecken, und sie machten eine Pause und gingen zurück ins Haus.  
  
Gerade da kam Jessy mit Akane wieder. Akane sah traurig und verheult aus, und ihre Haare waren geschnitten, wie die von Nabiki. Jessy dagegen hatte ihre Haare etwas intensiver getönt, etwas aufbrausender, voller und wilder als vorher, etwas lebendiger und aggressiver. Sie waren auf eine nette Weise zerwuselt und standen ihr perfekt. Und sie war erleichtert und steckte trotz Akane alle mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit an.  
  
Jimmy lachte lauthals los. "Hehe, Jessy, das steht dir ausgezeichnet. Passt zu dir. Und Akane... ich muss schon sagen, kurze Haare stehen dir wirklich besser." Dann verpasste er Ranma einen Rippenstoß.  
  
Kasumi kam aus der Küche. "Gute Güte, Akane, die neue Frisur steht dir. Wie bist du darauf gekommen, dir die Haare zu schneiden? Du warst doch immer sehr stolz auf sie."  
  
Akane schaute sich nur den Boden genau an. Nabiki kam auch gerade nach Hause und wunderte sich ziemlich. "Uj, Akane..."  
  
In dem Moment kam Soun heulend aus dem Nebenzimmer angelaufen. "Meine Tochter! Hat sich die Haare abgeschnitten! Aaaaaah!"  
  
Er warf sich Akane um den Hals. Dahinter kam Genma und gab ein "Hm" von sich. "Soun, du hast die Steine weggeschmissen, ich hab sie so gut ich konnte wieder aufgestellt."  
  
Jimmy grinste. Genma ging es nur um das Spiel, was er immer mit Soun spielte, jedoch haben fast alle ein Kompliment gesagt oder angedeutet. Nur Ranma hatte bisher geschwiegen. Er versetzte ihm noch einen Rippenstoß.  
  
"Oh genau, Akane, so eine Frisur passt besser zu einer bruta-, AUA! Lass das endlich."  
  
Jimmy setzte ihm seinen Fuß auf die Zehen und drückte leicht runter. "Was wolltest du sagen, Ranma?", fragte er drohend.  
  
"Ähm..." Ranma räusperte sich. "Zu einer Person wie dir."  
  
"Es passt besser zu deinem Temperament. Du wirkst damit nicht so lieb", beendete Jessy seinen Satz.  
  
"Du wirkst damit nicht mehr anmutig, sondern eher kämpferisch. Das du dich für deine Sachen einsetzt und bis zum Ende durchhältst", setzte Jimmy drauf.  
  
Nabiki schaute sie mit Dollerzeichen in den Augen an. "Es passt wirklich besser zu dir. Kompliment." Dann ging sie nach oben.  
  
Soun heulte immer noch. Akane wurde beinahe von ihm erdrückt.  
  
"Ich muss echt sagen, die Frisur passt gut zu deiner wilden Art. Und Jessy, dir steht deine Frisur auch gut, dieser wilde Stil gefällt mir." Kasumi setzte ihr Standart-Lächeln auf. "Hast du Akane darauf gebracht sich die Haare zu schneiden?"  
  
"Sie brauchte mal ne Abwechslung. Jimmy hat mir vorgeschlagen, sie kürzer zu schneiden, und ich hielt es für eine gute Idee. Und es steht ihr doch wirklich gut."  
  
Akane war puterrot im Gesicht und starrte verlegen auf ihre Füße. Kasumi lächelte und lief mit den Worten "Gute Güte, das Essen!" plötzlich zurück in die Küche. Soun heulte Akane immer noch die Bluse voll.  
  
Jimmy gesellte sich Jessy. "Jetzt, wo ich sie so sehe...", flüsterte er, "glaube ich, sie hatte im Manga noch etwas kürzerere Haare, aber egal. Was hat Tofu gesagt?"  
  
"Er hat ihr auch ein Kompliment gemacht, dass ihr die Haare so besser stehen würden. Ich glaube, sie hat es hingenommen und ist bald darüber hinweg. Und wie gefällt dir meine Frisur?"  
  
"Hab ich doch gesagt, sie steht dir ausgezeichnet. Wieso wollt ihr Frauen es bloß immer wieder hören?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
An diesem Abend machte Jessy riesige Fortschritte. Sie konnte schon eine Kerze problemlos entzünden und einen Kessel Wasser aufheizen und zum sieden bringen, das alles ohne zu schwitzen. Mit ein bisschen Anstrengung schaffte sie sogar ein sichtbares Feuer zu erzeugen. Die astrale Herkunft der Energien, die 'Astralen Fäden', erkannte sie noch nicht. Jimmy war froh, dass er bald mit Ranma allein üben konnte. Er musste nämlich dafür sorgen, dass Ranma eine Attacke lernt, die er im normalen Magna gelernt hätte, aber dank Jimmys Hilfe nicht mehr die Umstände dazu eintreten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als sie wieder vor der Schule ankamen, war plötzlich wieder eine Schülerhorde zu sehen. Am Tag davor haben sie nicht einmal Tatewaki, der ansonsten immer einen Aufstand machte, gesehen. Akane ging in Kampfstellung, doch die Schülerhorde schrie nur auf, als sie Akane sah, und wirrte durcheinander. "Nabiki hatte recht, Akane hat sie sich wirklich geschnitten. Mist, 200 Yen verloren!", schrie einer. Nach einer Weile rannten sie auseinander.  
  
Akane und die anderen standen verdutzt da. "Was war denn das?"  
  
"Nabiki treibt aber ihre Scherze etwas weit", stellte Jimmy fest. "Wofür braucht sie das Geld?"  
  
Statt zu antworten ging Akane ignorierend weiter.  
  
"Solltest dich daran gewöhnen, von mir verkauft sie Bilder von meiner Jusenkyoform", sagte Ranma und zeigte ihm Nacktfotos von seiner weiblichen Seite. "Frag sie doch. Würde mich auch interessieren."  
  
In der Schule flogen Jessy und Jimmy in der dritten Stunde wieder einmal raus, sie hatten sich immer noch nicht angewöhnt, sich leise zu unterhalten, wenn andere dabei waren irgendwelche Aufgaben zu lösen. Sie standen zu zwei am Fenster und betrachteten den leeren Schulhof.  
  
"Das Gerücht von uns, dass wir heiraten wollen, die haben es aber ziemlich schnell vergessen", stellte Jessy fest.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, warum sie alles so schnell vergessen, aber es besser, wenn keine Missverständnisse entstehen. Ob Nabiki wohl daran schuld war?"  
  
"Sie hat mit der Sache mit Akanes Haaren ja mächtig Erlös bekommen, hast du gesehen, wie lange sie gezählt hat?"  
  
"Ich hab nur gesehen, wie viel sie gezählt hat. Ich habe so das Gefühl, sie wird uns noch Probleme bereiten. Ich meine ja, sie kann machen, was sie will, aber nicht auf die Kosten anderer."  
  
"Sag mal, ein Manga ist normalerweise vollgestopft mit Abenteuern und seltsamen Zufällen. Weist du, was als nächstes kommt? Oder wann?"  
  
"Kodachi, Kunos Schwester, ich meine Tatewaki. Sie ist eine Meisterin in Sachen Rhythmische Kampfgymnastik und fordert Akane zum Kampf auf. Irgendwie kommt es aber dazu, das Ranma gegen sie antritt..."  
  
"Ist sie stark?"  
  
"Hm... nicht sonderlich, ich glaube, Akane könnte sie auch schlagen, aber sie bevorzugt ihre Gegner vor dem Kampf auszuschalten."  
  
"Du hast dich aber gut an sie erinnert."  
  
"Ich hatte im Unterricht auch nichts sonderliches zu tun." Jimmy überlegte. "Im Manga kreuzte sie jedes Mal auf, denn sie verliebte sich da in Ranma, und machte sich immer an ihn ran. Sie war eine richtige Plage. Akane ist noch zu langsam für einen Kampf mit ihr, und Ranma hat sie noch gerade so besiegt. Aber mit etwas Übung könnte auch Akane gegen sie antreten."  
  
Jessy nickte. "Und was ist mit Ryoga, wann kommt der zurück?"  
  
"Hm... Im Manga war er ja sauer auf ihn und hat ihn gesucht, jetzt verstehen sie sich, und Ryoga ist in einer Stimmung. Er hat keinen Grund hierher zu kommen."  
  
Sie standen noch eine Weile stumm da. Der Himmel wurde langsam dunkler, es sah nach Regen aus. Jimmy blinzelte. Zwei große runde Augen in einem Busch am Rande des Schulhofs blinzelten zurück. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er verstand, was er sah. Er erschrak, ließ seine Augen aber nicht vom Fleck. "He, Jessy, siehst du das auch?"  
  
Das Augenpaar verschwand und zwei Schatten huschten hinter das Haus.  
  
"Wo?"  
  
Jimmy seufzte. Waren sie das wirklich, oder bildete er sich das ein? Shampoo und noch eine Gefährtin? Aber wer? Und warum zu zweit?  
  
"Jessy? Ist das schlimm, wenn wir heute mit den Feuerzaubern nicht weitermachen?"  
  
Jessy schaute ihn traurig an. "Warum?"  
  
"Durch die Amazonen lernt Ranma später eine Technik, wodurch er in einer Sekunde Hunderte von Schlägen ausführen kann," fing Jimmy zu erklären an, "jetzt kann er sie nicht erlernen, weil ich etwas Chaos gestiftet habe. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, sie verfolgen uns trotzdem. Ich habe in der Nacht, kurz bevor wir Nerima erreichten, jemanden gesehen, der uns beobachtet hat, und ich bin mir sicher, dass es Shampoo war. Und jetzt eben dort unten auf dem Schulhof. Ich mache mir Sorgen, weil es zweifelhaft ist, ob Ranma diese Attacke überhaupt erlernt. Und vor allen Dingen: Im Manga war Shampoo alleine, eben habe ich zwei Leute gesehen."  
  
Jessy merkte seine Sorge, war aber enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich auf das Training schon gefreut. "Und du weißt noch, wie die Attacke ging? Dann solltest du es ihm schnell beibringen."  
  
Jimmy freute sich für ihr Verständnis. Und Ranma würde ihn noch bei vielen anderen Kämpfen sehr gut gebrauchen, den Amaguriken...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
An diesem Abend übten sie wieder einmal gemeinsam, auch Akane war da. Sie zerschlug jedoch nur lustlos ihren Dummy. Jimmy hatte ein paar Mal versucht Ranma aufzufordern Akane zu trainieren, er hat bedauert nicht mit Mädchen zu kämpfen, da sie ja keine Kämpfer waren und kochen sollten. Jessy allerdings unterrichtete er trotzdem. Vielleicht, weil sie ein Pokémon war und kein normales Mädchen. Am ende des Trainings waren alle vollkommen müde und gingen aus dem Dojo. Jimmy saß noch in der Mitte und hielt Ranma zurück.  
  
"Ich weiß ja, Kasumis Essen ist gleich fertig, aber bleib noch kurz hier, Ranma."  
  
Er guckte ihn fragend an, setzte sich neben ihn und wartete, bis die beiden Mädchen draußen waren. "Worum geht's?"  
  
"Ich will dir was beibringen, Ranma." Gespannt wartete er seine Reaktion ab.  
  
"DU?" Ranma fing an zu lachen. "Du willst mir was beibringen? Na was ist es denn?"  
  
Jimmy schaute ihn gespielt böse an, bis Ranma sich beruhigte, dann fuhr er feierlich fort. "Der Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken."  
  
Ranma verstand gar nichts, wenn Jimmy nicht darauf einging und zuende erklärte. Als er ihn wartend anblickte, war er vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Er spürte seine ruhige Aura und merkte, dass Jimmy wieder einmal einen seiner Erinnerungszauber machte. "Du, langsam musst du doch dein Erinnerungsvermögen komplett wiedererlangt haben, oder?"  
  
Jimmy erwachte aus seiner Trance. "Nein, nicht wenn du mich unterbrichst. Na ja, ist jetzt egal. Der Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken ist eine Geschwindigkeitsattacke. Im Manga hast du sie von den Amazonen gelernt, und zwar von Shampoos Urgroßmutter. Jetzt verfolgt dich Shampoo nicht mehr, und deshalb muss ich ihn dir beibringen."  
  
Ranma hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, als er von seiner möglichen Zukunft erzählte. Oder von seiner Ohne-Jimmy-Zukunft, wie es hätte sein sollen. Jimmy war auch nicht vollkommen ernst bei der Sache, er lächelte ihm oft zu, besonders als er erwähnte, was für Fehler er gemacht hat, oder woran er unbeabsichtigt schuld war.  
  
"Es ist eine Geschwindigkeitsübung, wie ich schon gesagt habe, für den ganzen Körper. Effektiv setzt du jedoch nur die Arme ein. Am besten..." Er schaute sich um. "Hast du Wasser?"  
  
Ranma blickte ihn an. "Ich verwandle mich nicht in ein Mädchen, vergiss es."  
  
"Nicht doch, nur eine Übungsmethode. Holst du von Kasumi etwas Wasser? Kann kaltes oder warmes sein, dass ist egal."  
  
Ranma verstand es nicht, jedoch ging er kurz raus und kam mit einer Schüssel wieder. Jimmy saß während dessen mit Piranhas in der Mitte. Ranma erschrak. "Was willst du denn mit denen?"  
  
"Keine Angst, sie werden dir nicht sonderlich wehtun." Jimmy stand auf, nahm ihm die Schüssel aus der Hand und schaute hinein. "Ich habe mir einen größeren Behälter vorgestellt, na ja..." Er blickte ausdrücklich auf die Fische, die plötzlich schrumpften, und warf sie hinein. Dann holte er einen kleinen fast runden Stein hervor und tat ihn auch ins Wasser. Das ganze legte er vorsichtig auf den Boden und stellte sich mit Ranma davor. "So, stell dir vor, die Piranhas beißen dich tot. Keine Angst, das tun sie nicht. Du musst versuchen den Stein herauszuholen, möglichst schnell und bevor dich die Viecher beißen."  
  
"Was? Wozu?" Ranma beugte sich nur hinunter. "Meinst du, ich bin zu langsam?" Er versuchte es und schrie kurz darauf auf. "Au! Du hast gesagt, die beißen nicht."  
  
"Na, etwas beißen sollten sie schon, sonst bemühst du dich nicht. Tut es denn sehr weh?"  
  
Ranma ignorierte die Frage und versuchte es erneut. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, es zu schaffen und schneller sein, als diese Fische, er wurde aber gewaltig überrascht. Auch dieses Mal schrie er auf, hatte den Stein aber doch in der Hand. "Wie war's?"  
  
"Noch einmal. Wirf den Stein wieder rein und lass dich nicht beißen. Konzentrier dich!"  
  
Ranma tat es und beugte sich tief über die Schale. Dann versuchte er es erneut, holte den Stein heraus und schrie noch lauter. "Deine verdammten Illusionsfische! Der hat nicht zugebissen, ich bin seinem Biss gerade so entkommen, der hat mich nur gestriffen und meine Hand aufgekratzt."  
  
Jimmy beugte sich zu Ranma. Seine Hand blutete und es war ein großer Riss zu erkennen.  
  
"Kannst du dir das vorstellen, was das höllisch wehtut?"  
  
Jimmy nickte, hielt seine Hand darüber und wartete ab. Ranmas schmerzen vergingen sofort, es blutete aber noch eine Minute weiter, erst danach war die Wunde verheilt. "So, weiter, und jetzt lass dich nicht erwischen."  
  
So übten sie weiter. Zwischendurch versuchte es auch Jimmy, hatte dabei aber wesentlich weniger Erfolgschancen als Ranma. Bei Ranma klappte es schon einigermaßen, aber nach ein paar Versuchen war seine Hand überall aufgekratzt, und Jimmy überlegte über eine andere Übung.  
  
"Wo wir doch die Wasserschüssel haben, streck mal die Hand gerade aus." Beide stellten sich hin und Jimmy legte Ranma die Schüssel auf den Handrücken. "Versuch mal zu hauen, aber nicht mich. Und ohne Wasser zu verschütten. Obwohl... Hau lieber auf Akanes Dummy." Jimmy führte ihn davor, Ranma schlug so schnell er konnte zu und fing die Schüssel im letzten Augenblick auf. Diese jedoch überlegte es sich anders und hüpfte im hohen Bogen von ihm herunter auf den Boden. Dass Wasser lief aus und die Illusionsfische zappelten auf dem Boden.  
  
Jimmy seufzte. "Du musst mit der Hand schon etwas vorsichtiger darunter kommen." Dann ließ er die Fische verschwinden und stellte sich mit Ranma vor die Schüssel.  
  
"Sag mal, warum bringst du mir diese Attacke eigentlich bei?", fragte Ranma.  
  
Jimmy überlegte, wie viel er ihm sagen sollte. "Na ja, zum ersten ist Shampoo doch jetzt hinter mir her, und ich habe sie einige Male sich verstecken und mich beobachten sehen. Das eine Mal war, als du mit Jessy trainieren gegangen bist. Auf dem Weg nach Nerima, wo du lange mit ihr nicht da warst und sie sich das Bein verstaucht hatte. Während ihr nicht da wart, hab ich Shampoos Augen im Busch gesehen. Und das andere Mal war heute, in der Schule! Sie wird mich wahrscheinlich umbringen wollen oder so und ich hab gehofft, dass du mir dann zur Seite stehen kannst."  
  
Ranma nickte. "Klar, aber brauch ich dazu wirklich den Amaguriken? Ich habe sie in ihrem Dorf ganz problemlos geschlagen."  
  
"Du wirst sie auch noch an anderen Ecken brauchen, nicht nur bei ihr. Und unterschätz die Amazonen nicht, Shampoo ist zwar noch nicht so ausgebildet und hat kaum Erfahrung, trotzdem ist sie eine gute Gegnerin. Außerdem befürchte ich, sie kommt nicht alleine."  
  
Ranma staunte. "Wie, nicht alleine? Wer könnte noch mit ihr kommen?"  
  
"Im Manga war sie alleine, heute auf dem Schulhof waren eindeutig zwei Gestalten zu sehen gewesen. Die andere hab ich nicht erkannt. Ihre Mutter war es nicht..."  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass das nicht irgendwelche Schüler waren?"  
  
"Was machen Schüler in der Unterrichtszeit paarweise draußen im Busch? Ich stand dort mit Jessy, als wir rausgeworfen wurden, und hab die da gesehen. Jessy weiß es auch schon."  
  
Ranma seufzte. "Und daran ist Pop schuld, dass du solche Probleme hast. Denn verprügle ich heute noch. Er handelt uns beiden so viele Schwierigkeiten ein..."  
  
"Dein Pop hat jetzt den Hasenfluch, wir kaufen ihm noch eine Leine, und dann können wir auf ihn aufpassen, wenn wir irgendwo hingehen müssen. Im Manga war das gar nicht so einfach mit ihm, also sei froh."  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Akane steckte den Kopf hindurch. "Das Essen ist fertig, beeilt euch, wir wollen anfangen." Dann verschwand sie wieder. Ranma und Jimmy gingen hinterher.  
  
Sie gingen durch den Garten, dann meinte Jimmy plötzlich: "Kasumi mag es nicht, wenn man ungeduscht zum Essen erscheint." Damit schubste er Ranma in den Teich.  
  
"He-" Er hielt sich an Jimmys Hand fest und zog ihn hinterher. Beide lagen im Wasser, Ranma in Mädchengestalt, spielten etwas rum und alberten. Pitschnass zogen sie sich wieder aus dem Teich und gingen schließlich zum Essen. Kasumi blickte nur verwundert auf die nasse Kleidung und lächelte. Das Essen war mal wieder super.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
In den folgenden Tagen übte Jimmy abwechselnd mit Ranma und Jessy. Das Mädchen machte große Fortschritte, sie konnte schon kleine Feuerstöße sowohl als Mensch auch als als Pokémon ausführen. Im Vergleich zu ihrer früher stärke war es ein Witz. Bei Ranma sah es anders aus. Er, auch ohne Lernzauber, beherrschte den Amaguriken nach einigen Tagen und brachte ihn Jimmy und Jessy noch bei. In den letzten Etappen hatte Jimmy das Wasser in der Schüssel zu kleinen Eisbröckchen verwandelt, die Ranma dann beim hochwerfen alle auffangen und zurück in die Schüssel werfen sollte, bevor sie auf den Boden fallen konnten. Ranma machte ein Tempo vor, dass sogar Jimmy schlecht davon wurde, als er überlegte es selbst zu lernen. Er freute sich jedoch, denn auch bald würde Jessy stark werden, und sie würden ihre übliche Größe erreichen und die Amazonen könnten ihnen nichts mehr anhaben. Ganz zu schweigen von irgendwelchen anderen Figuren...  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #~#  
Kapitel 3 fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch besser, als das zweite, das war nicht so gut geraten. Ich warte auf euer Posts, wo ihr mir alle meine Fehler mitteilt, die ich gemacht habe. Sonst mach ich noch mehr davon...  
  
Mittlerweile versteh ich, warum ihr Doppelabsätze macht, Fanfiction.net ist ja richtig unintelligent und löscht alle Absätze. Ich date die anderen beiden Kapitel demnächst noch up. Dann siehst hübscher aus. :)  
  
Diese Technik den Amaguriken zu lernen hab ich mir von ein paar Ideen von Mark (hoffe, du bist nicht böse) zusammengeklaut, etwas eigenen Müll und Kleber dazugenommen und gerührt... Auch mal eine nette Art...  
  
Ich habe das Gefühl euch noch irgendetwas erklären zu müssen. Nur müsst ihr mir sagen, was, also verabschiede ich mich hiermit:  
  
Tschüss.  
  
Sagt mir, wie hat euch die Story gefallen? Was fandet ihr witzig, was habt ihr ausgelacht? Was war in dieser Geschichte dumm, was an der Geschichte? Wovon hat man sich bepisst, worüber musste man kotzen?  
  
Habt ihr Fragen, war etwas unverständlich, sinnlos, uninteressant, blöd, unnötig, nervend?  
  
Kommentare, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge werden dankend angenommen. Gespamme, nichtsinnvolle Kommentare und störende Bemerkungen werden ignoriert. Drohungen werden belächelt, Beleidigungen werden umgeleitet. Materielle Sachgegenstände werden zerstört oder feierlich verbrannt.  
  
Schreibt please allen Müll an scfreak.darkangel@web.de mailto:scfreak.darkangel@web.de oder in die Comment-Box.  
  
Ich werde es brauchen...  
  
Denn ich mache weiter....  
  
Ich werde euch arme Kleinbürger nicht in Ruhe lassen und das Grauen verbreiten...  
  
Das Grauen Schwarz auf Weißem...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	4. Kodachi, die Schwarze Rose

Disclaimer:  
  
Ranma und alle Charaktere und Geschehnisse aus dem Manga und dem Anime Ranma ½ gehören Rumiko Takahashi, EMA sowie noch einigen anderen Produzenten. Ich misshandle sie nur, benutze sie und mache sie zu meinem Eigen. Da jedoch kein Geld oder jeglicher Gewinn für mich dabei herausspringt, erlaube ich mir einfach das alles auszuleihen und nach erfolgreichem Misshandeln auch wieder zurückzugeben, und ich hoffe sehr auf Verständnis zu stoßen. Sollte sich kein Verständnis finden: Dass ich das hier schreibe, daran ist nur Spike schuld! Verhaftet ihn! Sperrt ihn ein! Ich mache solange weiter... :)  
  
Nooby-Warnung:  
  
Ich schreibe nun zum ersten Mal das vierte Kapitel einer Fanfic und ich hoffe, ihr seid nachsichtig, wenn es um inhaltliche, Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- oder Sinnfehler geht und kritisiert meine Untaten trotzdem. Ich lerne dadurch sie für spannende Momente zu sammeln...  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm:  
  
Das hier ist mehr oder weniger ein Self-Insert und Leute, die so was nicht mögen, können gleich woanders weiterlesen, oder sich in mir unbekannten Foren über mein Charakter lustig machen. Leider werde ich nicht vermeiden können, eigene (fehlerhafte) Charakterzüge von mir mit einzubringen.  
  
Weitere Warnungen:  
  
1. Sollte ich ein Copyright von jemandem verletzen und ihm unbeabsichtigt eine Idee klauen, ist das wohl Pech für ihn. Das passiert jedem einmal und mir passiert das halt bei jedem einmal...  
  
2. Einige Fanfics, die gerne gelesen werden, sind in einem vollkommen anderen Stil als meine, und Leute, die meinen Stil nicht mögen, sollten schon längst aufgehört haben zu lesen, wenn nicht: Macht beim lesen einfach die Augen zu. Das erspart einiges...  
  
Ich wollte an dieser Stelle noch einmal erinnern, mir zu schreiben, was ihr denkt besser wäre, eine Ranma-Fanfiction, oder eine Jimmy-Jessy-Fanfiction im geklauten Ranmauniversum.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kodachi, die Schwarze Rose  
  
Es war mal wieder ein warmer sonniger Tag, als die Gruppe der Teenager ihren Weg zur Schule suchte. Ranma, ein gut durchtrainierter Kampfsportler in einem Chinesischem Hemd und einer Schwarzen Hose, spazierte mit seinem Freund Jimmy auf einem Zaun, wo er mit ihm Balancetraining betrieb und sich mit ihm über andere Attacken unterhielt. Jimmy war nicht nur Kämpfer, sondern beherrschte auch mystische Kräfte, die er gerade weitertrainierte. Mehrere Illusionsgegenstände erschienen an allen möglichen Ecken in seiner Sichtweite. Einige Passanten schauten verdutzt, denn Jimmy hatte eine hervorragende Fantasie. Als er jedoch einer älteren Frau eine kleine Spinne mit einer rosa Schleife auf den Kopf fallen lies und die einem Radfahrer in die Quere lief, Schränkte er seine Ideensammlung ein. Als Zauberer hatte Jimmy eine Hose mit auffallendem Feuermuster am unteren Rand, und ein stinknormales T-Shirt. Neben ihnen gingen Jessy, mit einem Bauchfreien Top und einer kurzen Hose, die sie mit Akane zusammen gekauft hatte, und eben Akane, als einzige in Schuluniform, und unterhielten sich angeregt über Jungs. Die brutalere von beiden, Akane, beschimpfte sie nur als Perverslinge, Jessy war jedoch weitaus mehr interessiert.  
  
"Was hältst du denn von Jimmy?", fragte Jessy, gespannt, ob sich Akanes harte Meinung wenigstens etwas geändert hatte. Über Ranma fragte sie gar nicht erst.  
  
Akane dachte etwas nach. "Eigentlich ist er nicht so dumm wie andere Jungs. Er ist ganz nett... Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Nur so. Echt nicht mehr? Nur ganz nett?"  
  
"Na ja, er hat etwas mehr Grips im Kopf als die ganzen Jungen aus der Schule. Aber im Prinzip ist er doch ein Perverser, wie alle anderen."  
  
Jessy seufzte. "Woher kommt eigentlich deine harte Meinung über Jungen? Nur weil dich diese Horde Idioten jeden Morgen angegriffen hat? Es sind doch nicht alle so."  
  
Akane antwortete nicht. Sie ging nur still nebenher und dachte nach.  
  
"Denkst du wieder an Tofu?", fragte Jessy.  
  
Akane nickte.  
  
"Er ist ein lieber Mensch, und auch ein guter Arzt", fing Jessy an. "Und er wird auch für dich da sein, aber denkst du nicht, Tofu möchte ein älteres Mädchen? Jemand, der sich um ihn kümmert?"  
  
"Ich würde mich doch um ihn kümmern!"  
  
"Und die Schule?"  
  
Akane zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nach der Schule."  
  
"Du hast noch viel anderes im Kopf, Akane. Du bist viel aktiver als er, in deinem Alter unternimmt man verschiedene Sachen, geht auf Partys..."  
  
"Ich würde nicht auf Partys gehen!"  
  
"Vielleicht würdest du was anderes machen. Aber Tofu weiß, wenn du mit ihm zusammenleben würdest, wären deine Freiheiten eingeschränkt. Und gerade in deinem Alter brauchst du sie noch. Tofu weiß, dass du alles mögliche noch unternehmen willst."  
  
Akane seufzte. "Er will ja was von Kasumi... glaube ich. Sie passt auch besser zu ihm als ich." Sie seufzte noch mal. "Kasumi würde sich auch viel besser um ihn kümmern."  
  
"Du könntest dich genauso gut um ihn kümmern. Aber es ist für dich noch zu früh."  
  
"He, Jessy, komm doch mal hoch auf den Zaun", rief Jimmy plötzlich runter.  
  
Ehe sie was machen konnte, sprang er hinunter und nahm sie auf seine Arme. "He, lass mich wieder los!", kreischte sie lachend. "Ich hab mich gerade mit Akane unterhalten!"  
  
Jimmy grinste sie fies an, dann sprang er mit ihr auf den Zaun. Dort stellte er sie ab. Er sah kurz in Jessys Augen, und flog beinahe wieder runter.  
  
"Halt dich fest, Jimmy! Hehehe..." Ranma bekam sich nicht mehr ein vor lachen. Die ganze Szene sah schon irgendwie lustig aus.  
  
Jimmy lachte zwangsweise mit. Was war das denn eben gewesen. Zunächst, wie hat er geschafft, den Zaun einfach so hochzuspringen? Als er mit Ranma am Anfang des Schulweges hinauf wollte, musste er noch klettern. Vor knapp fünf Minuten. Das zweite war Jessys Blick. Diesen Moment von einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er deutlich im Kopf. Da war was in ihren Augen, ein großes Vertrauen, und eine Munterkeit, als er sie in den Armen hielt. In den Armen, wie nach einer Hochzeit... Als er sie absetzte, war etwas angenehm warmes in ihren Augen, etwas... erotisches...  
  
"He, Jimmy, du bist ja ein richtiger Kavalier", scherzte Ranma. Jimmy schubste ihn dafür vom Zaun.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie bei der Schule angekommen. Akane gesellte sich zu ihrer Mädchengruppe, abseits von Ranma, und zerrte Jessy auch hinterher. Jimmy schaute sich das Schauspiel an. Dieser Blick von vorhin... Er konnte ihn noch nicht vergessen. Eigentlich war das ja vollkommener Blödsinn, schließlich war sie ja ein Pokémon. Sozusagen, ein intelligentes Tier. Es war schon verrückt, mit einem Tier nur durch einen Fluch zusammen zu kommen. Was sie wohl dachte?  
  
Kuno tauchte plötzlich auf dem Schulhof auf, schaute sich um rannte sofort auf die beiden Jungen los. "Ranma Saotome! Lass die edle Akane in Ruhe, sie verdient es nicht, mit einem schweinischem Feigling wie dir zusammenzuleben. Ich, Tatewaki Kuno, werde dich belehren, wie mit Akane umzugehen ist. Mach dich bereit."  
  
Natürlich musste der immer im falschen Augenblick auftauchen. Jimmy war zu guter Laune, um sie sich von ihm verderben zu lassen. "Kuno, verpiss dich!", sagte er mit einem Gelangweilten Blick.  
  
Mit einem Mal stand Jimmy im Mittelpunkt. Das Ranma nun schon so vorlaut war, haben alle gemerkt, nun wurde es auch Jimmy. Die Schüler standen um ihn herum und starrten ihn an, ein lautes Getuschel ging los. Dann stürzte Akane nach vorne, um Jimmy daran zu hindern, sich mit Tatewaki zu schlagen. Sie wusste ja, dass er noch schwächer als Kuno war. Sie wollte ihn gerade herausfordern, als Jessy sie zurückhielt. "Lass die einfach und schau zu. Sie erledigen gerade die Arbeit für dich. Oder willst du dich mit ihm prügeln?" Grimmig schaute Akane den beiden zu, während sie sich beschimpften. Aber sie konnte es tatsächlich dieses Mal Jimmy überlassen.  
  
Auch Ranma sprang nach vorne und stellte sich neben Jimmy. "Genau, alter, gib Ruhe, sonst bekommst du Schläge!"  
  
Kuno rastete vollkommen aus. Bisher wurde er nicht vor der ganzen Schule bloßgestellt, zumindest nicht, während er beim Bewusstsein war. Er zog sein Bambusskatana. "Ich, Oberschüler Tatewaki Kuno, Blauer Donner von Furinkan, werde dich, unverschämter Bengel, zurechtweisen, dass du der edlen Akane mehr Respekt zollst. Und auch dir, Freund vom unverschämten Bengel, werde ich dir zeigen, mit edlen Damen umzugehen."  
  
"Möchte bloß wissen, was ich gemacht hab?"  
  
"Jetzt lernst du ehrenvolles Benehmen, Knabe, mach dich auf etwas gefasst."  
  
Jimmy drehte sich zu Ranma um. "Lass mich den killen. Ich brauche sowieso noch etwas Übung, und das ist genau der richtige Gegner für mich."  
  
Ranma zuckte verdutzt mit den Schultern. "Killen? Du hast echt eine Ausdrucksweise. Lass ihn lieber am leben." Er überlegte noch, ob er Jimmy wirklich kämpfen lassen sollte, danach stimmte er ihm zu. "Er ist zwar noch etwas stärker als du, aber Übung macht den Meister. Viel Spaß!" Er drehte sich unbeirrt um und gesellte sich in die Menge.  
  
Jimmy nahm Kampfposition an. "Los, du kleiner Sprachfehler, komm doch..."  
  
Das ließ sich Kuno nicht nochmals sagen. Er stürzte sich mit dem Schwert auf Jimmy zu , der jedoch, zur Verwunderung aller, parierte die Klinge mit den Händen und hielt sie fest. Dann versuchte er aus dieser Position heraus und ohne die Holzklinge loszulassen nach Tatewaki zu treten. Dieser wich geschickt aus, riss sein Bambusschwert wieder aus Jimmys Händen und schlug erneut zu. Jimmy duckte sich vor dem Hieb und versuchte ihn nochmals zu erwischen, doch auch diesmal wich Kuno aus. So ging das ein paar Minuten lang, bis Jimmy langsam die Ausdauer ausging. Er müsste etwas riskieren, etwas falsch andeuten vielleicht, um ihn zu irritieren und zu treffen. Er tat so, als ob er ihn von links Schlagen wollte, im letzten Moment stoppte er ab und schlug mit der Rechten zu. Er traf Kuno an der Schulter, was ihm relativ wenig auszumachen schien. "Wenn das so weitergeht, kipp ich vor Erschöpfung um...", überlegte er. Seine Unkonzentration nutzte Tatewaki aus und stach ihm sein Holzkatana in seinen Plexus. Jimmy stolperte zurück und landete auf dem Boden.  
  
"Urks... Ku...no..., du.Sack!." Er bekam kaum noch Luft. Der Sprachfehler hatte ja eine perfekte Stelle getroffen, um ihn auszuschalten. Nach besonders empfindlichen Stellen müsste er Ranma noch ausfragen, vor allen Dingen zum Eigenschutz. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch Kuno hielt ihm sein Katana unters Kinn. Jimmy schaute ihn beleidigt an. "He, verzieh dich, du hast doch schon gewonnen." Er schubste das Holzschwert von sich weg.  
  
Kuno lies sich nicht davon ablenken und stellte sich noch einmal vor: "Ich Tatewaki Kuno, Oberschüler der Schule von Furinkan, bekannt unter dem Namen Blauer Donner, habe dich Bengel zurechtgewiesen mit der ed-"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht. Ranma ist hervorgeprescht, schlug ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand, die im hohen Bogen davonflog, und brachte ihn mit einer Combo innerhalb einer Sekunde in einen tiefen Schlaf. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Jimmy. "Hey, du kämpfst ja schon ganz gut, sogar gegen Tatewaki hast du es ausgehalten, Kompliment. Der ist ja fast so gut wie Akane. Bald schlägst du auch die..."  
  
Jimmy grinste. Ein Kompliment von Ranma zu hören verbesserte gleich seine Laune.  
  
"Das macht er nicht! Hrmpf!" Akane drehte sich geräuschvoll von ihnen weg und machte sich auf den weg zum Schulgebäude.  
  
Jimmy beruhigte sich wieder und stand auf. Das war ja wohl zu erwarten, dass sie wieder darauf sauer reagiert. Dann drehte er sich zu Ranma. "Du machst echt immer wieder deine blöden Witze. Sie hat doch auch ihren Stolz nicht zu verlieren, genau wie du!"  
  
"Ts, na und? Wenn sie so eingebildet ist...", schnaubte Ranma in die Luft. Jimmy zuckte nur mit den Schultern, guckte sich nach Jessy um und sie gingen Akane hinterher in Gebäude, wie auch alle anderen, denn es hatte längst geklingelt. Die Lehrer würden sich mal wieder freuen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Herr Kuno war nicht da. Die ersten beiden Stunden erschien er nicht zum Unterricht, aber die Schüler machten auch keine Anstalten zum Direktor zu gehen, oder ähnliches. Stattdessen gammelten alle in der Klasse oder auf dem Schulhof rum. Jimmy verzog sich mit Jessy hinter eine Ecke im letzten Winkel der Wiese, wo sie beide den Amaguriken trainierten. Da Kuno sehr viele Hausaufgaben aufgegeben hat, hatten sie in den letzten Tagen sehr wenig Zeit gefunden, um ihre Kampfkünste aufzubessern. Die jetzige Situation kam ihnen nur recht. Sie saßen auf dem Boden gegenüber und schlugen aufeinander ein, parierten jeweils den Angriff des Gegners. Dabei erhöhten sie die Geschwindigkeit immer weiter. Ranma hatte ihnen diese Methode empfohlen, zum zu-zweit-üben. Ranma war aber auch ein seltsamer Wunderknabe, kaum dass er die Technik eine Woche konnte, wusste er Hunderte von Übungsmethoden, sowie den genauen Gebrauch im Kampf, dessen Varianten und Ausführweisen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten intensiven Trainings waren beide erschöpft und ließen sich nach hinten fallen.  
  
"Boah, ich kann nicht mehr..." keuchte Jimmy.  
  
Jessy sagte nichts. Sie blieb nur erschöpft im Gras liegen und atmete schwer.  
  
Jimmy blieb noch eine Weile liegen, dann richtete er sich wieder auf. "Na los, wollen wir weiter?"  
  
Als Antwort blies Jessy eine kleine Flamme nach oben. Sie beherrschte tatsächlich schon einen Großteil ihrer früheren Angriffe, dennoch bezweifelte Jimmy, dass sie etwas taugten. In dieser Welt magische Kräfte zu Bündeln war ein Meisterkunststück.  
  
"Was meinst du", fragte Jessy plötzlich, "Was kommt als nächstes?" Sie schaute zu Jimmy hoch.  
  
"Meinst du, was mit Ranma mal wieder passiert? Hm...." Er überlegte und durchforstete sein Erinnerungsvermögen. "Kodachi. Aber..." Er stutze.  
  
"Aber was?" Jessy schaute ihn erstaunt an und stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen.  
  
"Da fehlt was... In meinem Erinnerungsvermögen... Der Zauber..."  
  
Er konzentrierte sich noch einmal. Aber der Zauber entfachte nicht mehr seine volle Wirkung. Alles, was er noch wusste, war, dass Kodachi die Schwarze Rose hieß. Ansonsten... Er sagte es Jessy. "Der Zauber funktioniert nicht mehr. Warum bloß nicht?"  
  
Jessy richtete sich auf und schaute ihn an. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich weis es nicht, meine Feuerzauber gingen doch erst auch nicht."  
  
"Aber jetzt gehen sie doch. Und meine Illusionen werden auch immer besser. Aber gerade dieser Zauber nicht." Er schlug mit voller Kraft in die Luft und blieb zwei Zentimeter vor Jessys Nase stehen. Sie rührte sich nicht einmal. "Vielleicht ist das normal, dass der Zauber nach einiger Zeit verblasst. Ich hab auch vom dem nicht den höchststufigen gelernt." Er spürte Jessys angenehm warmen Lufthauch an seinen Fingern. Ihr heißer Atem war ungefähr so warm, wie zu der Zeit, als sie ein Pokémon war. Das war doch nicht menschlich??? Oder es kommt von der Erschöpfung vom Training. Oder bildete er sich das ein? "Wollen wir weitertrainieren?"  
  
"O.k.", sagte Jessy, wurde wieder munterer und hob die Arme. "Und los!"  
  
Sie wiederholten noch einmal das Spielchen von vorhin, und sackten beide wieder nach weiteren paar Minuten erschöpft zu Boden. Dieses Mal richtete sich Jessy als erstes auf. "Weist du sonst nichts über Kodachi? Sie kämpft doch bestimmt gegen Ranma, oder? Wie? Wann? Und Warum?"  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung! Aber irgendwie wird das schon noch gut gehen. Aber zwischen Ranma und Akane... Die beiden verstehen sich ja überhaupt nicht! Akane ändert ihre Einstellung gegenüber Jungs auch nicht, oder?"  
  
Er hörte schritte, dann Rascheln im Gras. Ist gerade wer gekommen? Er richtete sich auf und sah einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der neben Jessy saß und sie interessiert beobachtete. Was macht den der hier? Unterbrach sie einfach im Gespräch. Der ist doch noch eine Klasse drüber, oder?  
  
Jimmy grüßte höflich.  
  
"Hallo", sagte der Junge, ohne den Blick von Jessy abzuwenden.  
  
Jimmy kam das schon etwas dreist vor. "Hey, wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich?" Der Junge sah von Jessy weg und blickte zum ersten Mal in Jimmys Augen. "Du bist ihr Bruder, oder?"  
  
"Ähm... Ja, warum?"  
  
"Darf ich mit ihr ausgehen?"  
  
Jimmy verschluckte sich spontan. "Wie bitte?", würgte er hustend heraus. Wer war den dieser Typ? Und was wollte er denn von Jessy?  
  
"Hey, ich pass schon auf sie auf, ich bringe sie auch pünktlich um zwölf nach Hause. Wir gehen etwas ins Kino... Was Essen..."  
  
"Hey, jetzt mal langsam, ja?"  
  
Das passte Jimmy überhaupt nicht. Er wollte sie eigentlich für sich alleine, dachte es zumindest unbewusst. Und er dachte auch, sie würden sich auch gut näher kommen. Sie war schließlich sein Pokémon! Das würde er kaum wem anders übergeben. Er grübelte nach einer Ausrede, um ihn abzuweisen, ohne die Lüge, dass sie Geschwister warn, auffliegen zu lassen. "Ich kenn dich nicht einmal, wieso sollte ich einem Fremden meine Schwester überlassen?"  
  
"Ich glaube, dass kann deine Schwester auch gut selber entscheiden." Er rückte etwas zu Jessy und stierte sie pausenlos an. Sie wich angewidert zurück.  
  
"Wie heißt du überhaupt? Du hast dich nicht einmal vorgestellt."  
  
Der Junge hob feierlich seine Hände "Mein Name ist... Tasumo." Dann blickte er voller Bewunderung auf Jessy. "Und du, edle Jessy, hast nun die Ehre mit mir auszugehen. Wir treffen uns um acht bei dir, ich hole dich ab."  
  
War der irgendwie verwandt mit Kuno? Oder sind alle Spacken auf dieser Schule so behämmert?  
  
"Äh... Jetzt schon?", fragte Jessy unschuldig. "Ich kenne dich nicht einmal."  
  
"Zier dich doch nicht so." Tasumo rückte noch näher und strich Jessy über ihr Knie. Erschrocken sprang sie auf ihre Beine.  
  
"Wie unschuldig", freute er sich. "Wie sanft und warm..."  
  
"Nu reicht es aber." Jimmy stand auch auf, und zerrte den Typen auf seine Höhe. "Wie pervers bist du eigentlich? Merkst du nicht, dass du nicht nur bei mir ein schlechtes Bild hinterlässt, sondern sie auch noch anwiderst?"  
  
Der Junge riss sich raus und ging in Kampfstellung. "He, mal langsam, ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht."  
  
"Du belästigst sie, merkst du das nicht?"  
  
"Ich mache was?"  
  
Er tat so, als sei ihm das Wort völlig unbekannt. War das hier normal? Bisher hatte er bei anderen nicht solche Extremitäten gesehen. Jimmy beobachtete jeden seiner Bewegungen, denn er würde sie bestimmt noch mal anfassen wollen.  
  
"Na, komm, Alter." Er senkte die Arme und klopfte Jimmy auf die Schulter. "Du kannst sie mir echt ausleihen, da passiert schon nichts. Ich sorge schon dafür, dass sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt."  
  
"Ich glaube, du kommst eher auf dumme Gedanken!"  
  
"Ich?", fragte Tasumo nichtsverstehend. Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um und sprang auf Jessy zu. "Und ihre Brüste sind doch groß und wunder-"  
  
Klatsch!  
  
Der Junge wirbelte herum, mit einem Handabdruck auf der Wange. "Au."  
  
Im inneren freute sich Jimmy darüber, dass sich Jessy nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen würde. Sie war ziemlich intelligent und würde sich nicht auf solche Idioten einlassen. Aber äußerlich hatte Jimmy eine Sauwut. Er spürte seine Aura schon trotzen. Kurzerhand bündelte er alle warmen Astralfäden und richtete sie in einem aufgehenden Feuerwirbel auf Tasumo. "Verzieh dich, du Kranker!"  
  
Jessy ging einen Schritt zur Seite, als ein großer Feuerstrahl den Jungen von den Beinen fegte und ihn gegen dem hinter ihm stehenden Zaun schlug. Als das Inferno vorüber war, fing der Junge an zu lachen.  
  
"Hehehehehe, was war denn das?"  
  
"Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?" Jimmy wurde noch aufgebrachter. Hat das irgendwie nicht funktioniert?  
  
"Ich frage, hahaha, was das war, haha. So was hab ich noch nie gesehen, hehe." Er konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen. "Wie in der nähe eines Ofens, haha. Eine warme Brise..."  
  
Wuterfüllt stürzte sich Jimmy auf ihn, doch Tasumo wich seinen Schlag aus und war sofort wieder auf den Beinen. "He, ich hab Angst. Lass mich in Ruhe. Du hast Kuno ja beinahe besiegt. Mich verhaust du bestimmt. Wahaaaa..." Damit rannte er wild mit den armen fuchtelnd davon.  
  
Jimmy und Jessy schauten ihm verblüfft hinterher.  
  
"Was war denn das für ein Depp?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Aber versteht er mich irgendwie nicht, wenn ich 'nein' sage? Dich gebe ich nicht weg, du gehörst mir!", sagte ihm Jimmy hinterher.  
  
Jessy lies es unkommentiert. "Sind hier alle so Pervers?", fragte sie nur.  
  
Jimmy atmete kurz durch. "Ich glaube, hauptsächlich die Jungen." Er schaute sich Jessy genauer an. In seiner Zeit, der "Realität" würde ein Mädchen einem Kerl einfach vernünftig eine Klatschen, wenn der so einen Müll machen würde. Jessy war dafür zu schüchtern. Besser gesagt, ihr Klatschen kam einfach zu spät. "Ich glaube, du musst etwas brutaler werden. Wie Akane. Dir die Jungs sofort vom Hals halten."  
  
"Wie Akane? Die haben Akane doch schon immer verfolgt, oder? Und Akane war doch ziemlich brutal zu ihnen. Das hat sie nicht davon abgehalten." Sie hielt inne. "Da ist nichts zu machen..."  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie schon recht. Aber man musste doch was dagegen tun, so durfte das doch nicht weitergehen. War Jessy jetzt ihr neues Ziel? Wird Kuno alle aufhetzen, damit die Oberdeppen versuchen, Jessy, oder ihn selbst, Jimmy, zu besiegen, damit sie mit ihr ausgehen können? Das würde er irgendwie verhindern.  
  
"Du willst mich nicht hergeben?", fragte Jessy plötzlich, "Warum nicht? Machst du dir so viele Sorgen?"  
  
"Hey, du bist nun mal mein Pokémon, nicht seins. Soll ich dich etwa so einem Perversen überlassen? Ich hab dich gefangen, aufgezogen, trainiert..." Er grinste nervös. "Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Lass uns trainieren", lenkte Jessy grinsend ab und setzte sich wieder hin.  
  
"He, warum wolltest du das wissen?"  
  
"Nur so, nun komm endlich! Lass uns weiterüben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort fing Jessy schon an, die Luft zu verhauen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Seine Attacke gegen Tasumo hatte nicht gewirkt. Genauso wenig konnte er ihn erwischen, als er nach ihm schlug. Er beherrschte doch schon halbwegs den Amaguriken, warum war Tasumo trotzdem schneller? In den ersten Stunden trainierten Jimmy und Jessy weiterhin, den Kachuu Tenshin, sowie zur Abwechslung mal die Feuerattacken. Dabei stellten sie tatsächlich fest, dass die Energie der Elementattacken im allgemeinen schwach war. Die Illusionen konnte Jimmy auf anhieb, aber auch der Erinnerungszauber erfüllte nicht mehr die volle Wirkung. Er überlegte, woher er die Astrale Energie hernahm. War sie in dieser Dimension vorhanden? Zog er sie wie immer aus der Umgebung, oder aus sich selbst? Oder öffnete er ein Magisches Tor zum Limbus, um von dort die Energie zu beziehen? Das wäre eine Erklärung, warum es auf Dauer kostspielig ist.  
  
[Anmerkung des Autors: Limbus, geklaut ebenfalls aus DSA, wie Astralenergie. Es ist ein Magischer Ort, der die Sphären verbindet. (Z.B. Die ganzen normalen Dimensionen, wo wir leben, sind ähnliche Sphären, Dämonenwelten sind dann ganz andere.) Ich schätze mal, wenn ich dazu jemals die Vorgeschichte schreibe, werden diese Begriffe in der zweiten Dimension, dem Mittelalter, deutlich erklärt und angewandt. Jetzt nicht!]  
  
Nach der zweiten Pause wurde Jimmys und Jessys Klasse wieder ein Lehrer zugeteilt. Sie saßen in der Klasse, unruhig, und warteten auf die Ankunft des neuen Professoren. Jimmy hat es arrangiert, dass er und Jessy mit zwei Leuten aus der hintersten Reihe wechselten. So saßen sie still in der Ecke, als der neue Lehrer ankam.  
  
Ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit einem orangen Schnurrbart und orangen Haaren, einer kleinen Brille und einem langen Mantel, stolzierte schließlich in die Klasse und setzte seine übergroße Tasche auf sein Pult. Als erstes begrüßte er seine Schüler und stellte sich vor. Er hieß Mr. Otero. Dann schlug er vor ein Kennlernspiel zu machen, damit er sich die Namen merken konnte, wo der Großteil der Klasse dagegen war. Die Schüler waren aber leider unterlegen und mussten einzeln ihren Namen, Straße, Wohnort, Hobbys und Herkunft aufsagen.  
  
"Der Typ ist nicht von hier, oder?", fragte Jimmy.  
  
Jessy schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, ist er nicht", mischte sich sein dritter Banknachbar ein. "Ich mein ja, wer macht schon Kennlernspiele? Aber woher er kommt weiß ich nicht."  
  
Der Schüler zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute nach vorn, denn jetzt war er dran zu erzählen.  
  
Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden warteten ab, bis er fertig war, dann waren sie dran.  
  
Jimmy fing an: "Ich bin Jimmy Kenias. Meine Hobbys sind... Na ja..."  
  
Die ganze Klasse schaute ihn an. Jimmy räusperte sich. Er konnte doch nicht sagen, seine Hobbys wären Zaubern und Pokémon fangen. Die anderen würden ihn für bescheuert halten. Aber was gab es sonst noch?  
  
"Kampfsport."  
  
Das wirkte zwar eintönig, wie ein einfacher Schlägertyp oder so was in der Art, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Erfreut lächelte er, als ihn die Klasse interessiert und mit einem rede-weiter-Blick ansah.  
  
"Ranma trainiert mich immer zwischendurch, und ich will mal ein großer Kampfsportler werden."  
  
Kämpfer wäre das genauere gewesen, aber er winkte ab. Jetzt durfte Jessy, und sie würde haargenau dasselbe sagen.  
  
"Ihr seid Zwillinge?", fragte Otero, als Jessy Jimmy alles nachgesagt hat. "Ihr seht euch aber überhaupt nicht ähnlich." Er lachte. "Ich als Biologielehrer glaube kaum, dass ihr Geschwister seid. Ihr seht euch ziemlich unähnlich aus. Wo kommt ihr denn her?"  
  
"Wir sind früher nur umhergereist und hatten keinen festen Wohnsitz."  
  
"Interessant..."  
  
Otero wandte sich wieder an die Klasse. Mathe war angesagt. Der neue Lehrer konnte der Klasse die Formeln und das ganze Zeug besser erklären, als Kuno, und die Klasse arbeitete auch gut mit. Otero stand die ganze Zeit an der Tafel, schrieb und erklärte. Er merkte schnell, dass die Aufgaben für die beiden Zwillinge Kinderkram waren, und ließ sie in Ruhe, solange sie nicht störten. Zu Beginn der Stunde stellte Otero verschiedene Aufgaben und fragte alle Schüler durch. So sah er auch, wo er noch etwas von Kuno nachzuholen hatte.  
  
"Endlich mal ein guter Lehrer!", sagte Jimmys Nachbar wieder. "Kuno hab ich nie verstanden."  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Kuno hat mich immer genervt, und das ist für uns viel zu leicht. Jetzt können wir uns etwas zurücklehnen."  
  
Zum Stundenschluss rannten ausnahmsweise nicht alle raus, wie bei Kuno. Sie entfernten sich in Ruhe, ohne übertrieben zu hetzen. In der Stunde ist keiner rausgeflogen, er hat sogar keinen Aufstand gemacht, als ein Schüler keine Antwort wusste. Sie wurde dann zusammen mit der Klasse herausgefunden. Otero gab auch keine Hausaufgaben auf, was sich für Jimmys und genauso Jessys Training ziemlich positiv auswirken müsste. Als die beiden hinausgehen wollten, hielt sie Mr. Otero jedoch zurück.  
  
"Kann ich euch beide mal für ein Momentchen sprechen?"  
  
Die drei setzten sich um Oteros Pult.  
  
"Zwei Sachen. Erstens, die Schuluniform. Eigentlich müsstet ihr sie tragen, damit man soziale Konflikte zwischen Schülern wegen armen und reichen Klassen vermeiden kann. Mir ist es egal, scheinbar ist in dieser Klasse noch nichts passiert. Zur zeit ist unser Direktor nicht da, also würde es wahrscheinlich auch ohne gehen, trotzdem müsst ihr nicht die Rebellen spielen. Ihr könnt euch entscheiden."  
  
Die beiden 'Zwillinge' schluckten und nickten. Sachlich. Präzise. Mit Entscheidungsfreiheit. Das hätte Kuno oder sonst wer nicht gemacht.  
  
Ohne auf Antwort zu warten sprach Otero weiter: "Das zweite ist Nachhilfe. Ihr seid ziemlich gut und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ihr an diese Klasse gekommen seid. Ihr beherrscht das Wissen eines Diplomgelehrten. Ihr könnt schnell Rechnen, erkennt Probleme genaustens und an der Wurzel und löst sie schnell. Einige eurer Schüler haben damit Probleme. Mara zum Beispiel. Und dieses eine Mädchen... in der zweiten Reihe..."  
  
"Mariko?"  
  
"Genau, die meine ich. Sie werden euch wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Zeit ansprechen, wäret ihr denn bereit, ihnen was beizubringen?"  
  
Jessy nickte. Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. Otero sah das als eindeutiges ja. "Dann sag ich ihnen bescheid, dass sie sich an euch wenden können. Danke. Geniest die Pause."  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen hinaus.  
  
"Boah, das ist mal ein richtiger Lehrer", freute sich Jimmy. "In meiner Realität war das alles viel schlimmer. Da war keiner so. Wenn die Lehrer was wollten, dann ging es los! 'Blablablablablablablabla.' Und wenn du nicht damit einverstanden bist, senken sie deine Note. Das mit den Uniformen. Gäbe es das bei uns, und ich würde rebellieren, würden die mich aus der Schule schmeißen."  
  
"Der versteht uns auch. Wenn wir das ganze können, nervt er uns nicht dauernd mit irgendwelchem langweiligen Zeug, das wir sowieso können", stimmte Jessy ein, "sondern lässt uns machen, was wir wollen. Wir dürfen bloß die anderen dabei nicht ablenken. Kuno hat ja nur rumgebrüllt, als wir mal nicht aufpassten."  
  
"Seine Formulierungen... er hat innerhalb von zwei Minuten alles gesagt, was er wollte. Ich hatte mal einen Lehrer, wie der hieß, weiß ich nicht, irgendwas mit Sch-, der hat mich und meine Mutter zum Sprechtag gerufen und mich über eine Stunde zugesülzt. Die ganze Zeit hat er sich wiederholt, und im Prinzip wusste ich am Ende auch nicht mehr als davor. Das war ein richtiges Trauma."  
  
Jessy lachte. "Tia, ich hatte nicht so viele Lehrer, außer dir und Otero nur Kuno, aber ich hab an dem gesehen, wie bekloppt der ist. Gut, dass wir jetzt ihn haben."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Nach der Pause hatten sie Japanisch. Dabei merkten sie zwei weitere Sachen: zum einen, wie sehr Kuno versagt hat, zum zweiten, dass sie zwar die Sprache konnten, jedoch wenn es an das erklären von Grammatik ging, waren sie vollkommen unwissend. Sie unterhielten die anderen Schüler mit Dativ und Akkusativ und brachten alle zu Lachen. Nicht einmal Otero konnte erklären, warum sie die Sprache perfekt konnten, aber über die Bildung der Sätze komplett nichts wussten.  
  
Nach der Stunde, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen, stießen sie auf Mara und Mariko. Mara war klein, hatte braune Haare und blaue Augen, und ihrem Blick zu urteilen wirkte sie sehr schüchtern. Mariko war genau das Gegenteil: groß, muskulös, grünhaarig und braunäugig. So wie Jimmy sie kannte wirkte sie eher sicher und zuversichtlich, da sie aber etwas machen musste, was ihrem Ego nicht entsprach, machte sie Mara nach und schaute sich Jessys Schuhe an.  
  
"Na ihr?", grüßte Jimmy fröhlich. Er freute sich so, dass sie endlich aus hatten, dass er den Grund, warum die beiden gekommen waren, vollkommen vergessen hat.  
  
Mara räusperte sich.  
  
Mariko fing langsam an. "Also, wir wollten fragen, ob ihr uns etwas helfen könntet."  
  
Sie schämten sich etwas. Aber gegenüber Profimathematikern war es nicht leicht nach Nachhilfe zu fragen. Gegenüber Fremden war es besonders schwer. Jessy kam ihnen entgegen. "Mathenachhilfe? Otero hat uns schon vorgewarnt. Wir helfen euch gerne, kein Problem."  
  
Mara atmete erleichtert auf. "Genau."  
  
"Wir müssen es nicht regelmäßig machen, und wir bezahlen euch auch gerne dafür."  
  
"Ach quatsch", mischte sich Jimmy mit ein. "Was sollen wir mit Geld? Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr uns irgendwohin einladen dafür. Aber sonst vergesst es ruhig."  
  
"Ich schlage einfach vor, wir verabreden uns einfach, dann sehen wir weiter. Wie wäre es mit morgen? Nach der Schule?", entschied Jessy.  
  
Die beiden Mädels freuten sich riesig. "O.k., danke. Wir sind euch was schuldig."  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich, Jimmy suchte mit Jessy Akane und Ranma auf, und sie machten sich auf dem Weg nach Hause, während dem Ranma angestrengt erzählte, wie schwer der Unterricht wäre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Sie waren mal wieder im Dojo. Jimmy und Jessy saßen in der Ecke, erschöpft, und machten eine Pause, während Ranma vor ihnen stand und sie die ganze Zeit aufforderte weiterzutrainieren. Er hatte sie vorhin mit ein paar seiner Übungen vollkommen fertiggemacht. In diesem Moment kam Akane mit einem Haufen gymnastischer Trainingsgeräte zur Tür herein. Kaum war sie drin, lies sie alles fallen und schaute sich die Sachen genauer an. Da waren ein Band, eine Ball, ein Ring und 4 Keulen.  
  
"Akane, was ist los?", fragte Jimmy.  
  
Sie stand weiterhin da und blickte fragend auf die Geräte, als die drei sich neben sie stellten.  
  
"Was willst du denn damit?", fragte Ranma.  
  
"Ich soll nächsten Freitag am Wettbewerb zur Rhythmische Kampfgymnastik teilnehmen." Sie hob eine Keule an und betrachtete sie. "Ein paar Schülerinnen haben mich darum gebeten, sie zu vertreten, weil sie einen Unfall hatten und nicht teilnehmen können. Ich soll jetzt für die Schule kämpfen."  
  
"Kannst du damit überhaupt umgehen?"  
  
"Nein, Ranma, aber ich muss es bis Freitag können!", sagte sie genervt.  
  
Jimmy klopfte Ranma auf die Schulter. "Ich bin sicher, er wird dir beim Training helfen!"  
  
"Ich? Warum ich? Ich trainiere doch keine Weiber!"  
  
"Ach natürlich", lachte Jessy, "mich hast du doch auch trainiert. Also trainierst du heute Akane."  
  
"Nein, brauchst du nicht, ich schaffe das auch alleine!" Akane nahm demonstrativ die Geräte in die Hände und ging in die Mitte des Dojos. "Ich verstehe schon, du hast keine Lust mich zu trainieren. Aber mir ist das vollkommen egal. Meinst du, ich kriege das nicht auch alleine hin?"  
  
Ehe Ranma antworten konnte, hielt Jimmy ihm den Mund zu. "Los, geh hin und zeig dich mitfühlend, es ist ihr nämlich nicht vollkommen egal", sagte er leise. "Sei mal für Akane da, wenn sie dich braucht. Los, geh schon hin, und antworte ihr nicht auf ihre dummen Sprüche, o.k.?"  
  
Ranma nickte. "Hm, pffp, hmp."  
  
Jimmy lies seinen Mund los und schubste ihn Richtung Akane. Er stand etwas unschlüssig da, dann ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
  
"Ich dachte, du trainierst keine Mädchen??", fragte Akane herausfordernd.  
  
"Ignorier es, Ranma", flüsterte Jimmy sich zu.  
  
"Normalerweise nicht. Aber du bist ja kein Mädchen. Du bist ein brutales Machoweib."  
  
Jimmy klatschte sich an die Stirn. Was nun kommt, konnte er sich denken.  
  
"Ranma, no baka!"  
  
Akane stand auf und trat ihn dermaßen, dass er steil durch die Decke flog. "Wenn du mich nicht trainieren willst, dann trainier mich eben nicht, nur lass mich in RUHE!" Dann machte sie sich unbeholfen daran, alleine mit den Geräten zu trainieren.  
  
"Wir reden mit Ranma, wenn er wieder runterkommt", entschied Jimmy.  
  
"Meinst du, er kriegt es jemals hin?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Nö. Ich glaube, ich zeig ihm das mal. Nur zu erklären funkt bei ihm nicht." Er grinste. "Ich spiele Theater. Und zwar Akanes Trainer."  
  
Jessy lachte. "Wie? Und das soll er dir dann abgucken?"  
  
"Klar, was sonst? Einen Versuch ist es wert."  
  
Jessy nickte. Jimmy würde das schon hinkriegen. Etwas vorarbeiten, damit Ranma es kopieren konnte. Eigentlich eine ganz simple Methode.  
  
"Aber...", fing Jimmy an.  
  
"Es wird nicht leicht, oder?"  
  
"Das sowieso. Nur, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Akane wirklich am Wettkampf teilgenommen hat. Ich glaube eher, dass es Ranma war. Hm... Was ist da bloß passiert?"  
  
"Werden wir noch herausfinden. Hast du das aufplatschen gehört? Ranma ist bestimmt im Teich."  
  
"Na dann los. Jetzt zeig ich ihm meine Kunststücke."  
  
Jimmy grinste hämisch, als sie hinausgingen. Draußen zog sich Ranmas weibliches Ich tatsächlich gerade aus dem Wasser. Ohne Erklärungen ging Jimmy zu ihm hin, zog ihn heraus und zerrte ihn anschließend in Richtung Haus. Das gefiel Ranma ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Heh! Lass mich los! Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
  
Nach zwei Metern gab er auf, ihn zu ziehen, und deutete Ranma ihm zu folgen. Wortlos und argwöhnisch stand Ranma auf und ging mit Jimmy ins Haus. Jessy trottete lachend hinterher. In der Küche trafen sie auf Kasumi, die gerade dabei war das Essen zu machen.  
  
"Kasumi? Kannst du uns bitte etwas Wasser aufkochen?"  
  
"Gute Güte, hat Ranma wieder versucht mit Akane klarzukommen? Man hat es bis hierher gehört." Sie setzte neben den ganzen Töpfen noch einen Kessel Wasser auf. "Sagt ihr bitte Akane, dass das Essen gleich fertig ist?"  
  
Jimmy nickte, wartete wortlos auf den Kessel und kippte ihn über den inzwischen ebenfalls schweigsamen Ranma. Mit einem lächeln zu Kasumi bedankte er sich und zog Ranma wieder hinaus. Auf der Terrasse drückte er ihn auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich selber hin. Jessy gesellte sich hinter Jimmy.  
  
"So, Ranma, erklär mir mal bitte, was man beim Wettbewerb zur Rhythmischen Kampfgymnastik alles berücksichtigen soll."  
  
Das verschlug ihm eindeutig die Sprache. Zum einen wusste er nicht sehr viel über Sportarten, die in irgendeiner Weise mit Weiberkram verbunden waren. Dazu gehörte natürlich auch Gymnastik. Zum anderen fragte er sich, warum Jimmy so ein Theater daraus machte, nur um ihn nach den Regeln zu fragen. Sein Verhalten kam ihm mittlerweile etwas unheimlich vor.  
  
"Öhm... also..." Er überlegte kurz, was er in der Schule alles mitbekommen hatte und berichtete es Jimmy.  
  
"O.k., das reicht mir schon. Komm mit." Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder ins Dojo.  
  
Akane hatte sich schon gewundert, als die beiden sich plötzlich entschieden haben, nach draußen zu gehen. Als sie plötzlich wieder herein kamen, wich Akanes Wut ihrer Verblüffung, als sie Jimmy mit einem eigenartigem fiesen Lächeln im Gesicht sah. Ihre Begleitung, Ranma, vermieste ihr noch mehr die Laune. Mit einem grießgrimmigen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich von ihnen weg.  
  
Jimmy bedeutete Ranma sich in der Nähe hin zu setzen, dann ging er zu Akane und stellte sich vor ihr auf. Sie war gerade dabei mit dem Band zu experimentieren. Oder besser gesagt, sie war damit vollkommen gefesselt.  
  
"Was willst du?", giftete sie Jim an, während sie sich herauswand.  
  
"Weißt du überhaupt über die Regeln Bescheid?"  
  
Akane stutze. Der wollte sie wirklich verarschen. Sie wollte gerade ihren Hammer hervorzaubern, als sie sich eingestand, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"O.k.", nickte er und setzte sich. Es war leicht wunderlich, dass sie die Herausforderung annahm, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, wie alles ablaufen sollte. Akane setzte sich ihm mit einer fragenden Miene gegenüber.  
  
"Ranma hat scheinbar keine Lust", fing Jimmy an. "Deshalb werde ich dich etwas trainieren. Ich hab davon nämlich auch etwas Ahnung. Und wie ich sehe, brauchst du das."  
  
Akane sah ihn böse an, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
Jimmy freute sich innerlich, dass sie auf seine Lüge hereingefallen war. Er hat gerade die Regeln und noch etwas mehr von Ranma erfahren, ansonsten lag er genauso auf dem trockenen, wie Akane. Aber er hoffte das nicht beenden zu müssen. "Der Wettkampf, der ist am Freitag? Du hast gerade mal 5 Tage Zeit. Also: Es gibt eigentlich nur eine Regel: Gekämpft wird nur mit den Geräten. Es dürfen keine Schläge oder Tritte verübt werden. Wer K.o. ist oder aus dem Ring fliegt, hat verloren."  
  
Akane nickte. "Das weiß ich schon, warum willst du mich eigentlich trainieren?"  
  
Jimmy hob die Augenbrauen. Wusste sie das nun wirklich? Warum hat sie vorher nein gesagt? Er schaute kurz zu Ranma rüber. Der saß zusammen mit Jessy in der Ecke, die ihm gerade was zuflüsterte und auf die 'Bühne' deutete. "Du kennst Ranmas Einstellung. Ich bin zwar sicher, er würde alles für dich tun, nur findet er nie die passenden Worte. Dann drückt er sich. Aber er wird vielleicht eifersüchtig und bringt das zu Ende. Lass uns also anfangen... Obwohl..." Er erinnerte sich kurz. "Kasumi hat gesagt, das Essen ist gleich fertig. Lass uns danach etwas trainieren."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Beim Essen erklärte Jimmy Akane den groben Umgang mit den Geräten. Ranma wurde schon ungeduldig, da er nicht richtig verstand, was Jimmy eigentlich damit erreichen wollte. Wollte er ihm zeigen, dass er es, im Gegensatz zu ihm, hinbekam, Akane zu trainieren? Er konnte es doch mindestens genauso gut. Aber musste er denn dabei unbedingt zugucken? Aber als er sich einmal davonschleichen wollte, hielt ihn Jessy zurück. Innerlich wusste er, dass sie was planten, um es ihm leichter mit Akane zu machen. Das passte zu den beiden. Aber er verstand den Sinn dazwischen nicht.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder ins Dojo. Ranma hatte zwar versucht sich vor dem Zuschauen zu drücken, doch Jessy hat so intensiv auf ihn eingebettelt, dass er schließlich nachgeben musste. Nun saßen sie in der Ecke und sahen den beiden zu. Und schon bereute er es zugesagt zu haben.  
  
Akane und Jimmy standen in der Mitte und bereiteten sich mental auf das Training vor. Jimmy wunderte sich, wie ruhig Akane sein konnte, wenn sie nicht andauernd beleidigt wurde. Die Jungendiskriminierenden Sprüche ließ sie weg, und seit sie beim Essen waren hatte sie nicht mehr erwähnt, wie sehr sie Jungen hasste. Jimmy drückte ihr den Ball in die Hand. "Ich glaube, das ist zum Anfang das leichteste. Wenn du ihn schießt, bin ich überzeugt, dass er hart genug ist. Aber wie sieht es mit deiner Treffsicherheit aus? Versuch mal dahin zu werfen." Er deutete an die Wand hinter ihm, wo plötzlich ein riesiges Rotes Kreuz aufgemalt war.  
  
Akane blickte kurz fassungslos darauf. "Wo kommt das denn her?" Hat Jimmy mal wieder mit seiner Kunst geprahlt? Er war klar. Dann hob sie denn Ball an, zielte und verfehlte um zwei Meter. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Zu weit links, zu niedrig", erklärte er sachlich. "Schau mal, Akane, wenn du so schlägst, kommt er viel weiter und präziser..." Er machte es langsam vor. "Und du musst dich darauf konzentrieren den Ball in der Mitte zu treffen."  
  
Akane versuchte es. Jimmy verzweifelte, sprang auf sie zu und hielt ihr die Hände gerade hin. Dann schlug sie noch mal, dieses mal klatschte der Ball nur einen Meter vom Kreuz entfernt gegen die Wand. So übten sie weiter, bis Akane schließlich nach einer ganzen Stunde voller Übungen geschafft hatte das nun immer blasser werdende Kreuz in der Mitte zu treffen. Die einzige Stelle, die nicht mit Schlaglöchern dekoriert war.  
  
"Sehr gut, Akane. Das leichteste hätten wir geschafft."  
  
Sie atmete auf. Wenn Jimmy es wirklich schaffen würde, ihr alles beizubringen, hatte sie eine reelle Chance beim Wettkampf zu gewinnen. Auf Ranma konnte sie pfeifen. Er interessierte sich nicht einmal dafür. Er saß nur in der Ecke und unterhielt sich mit Jessy. Aber warum schaute er ihnen die ganze Zeit zu und trainierte nicht selber? Oder warum ging er nicht raus? Akane konnte das zu verstehen.  
  
"Lass uns eine Pause machen und morgen weitermachen."  
  
"O.k."  
  
Sie gingen zu den Zuschauern und setzten sich kurz dazu.  
  
"Na, was denkt ihr, Akane macht doch gute Fortschritte, oder?" Jimmy setzte sich zu Jessy.  
  
"Jop, sie kommt doch ziemlich gut voran. Nur das schwerste kommt noch."  
  
"Es reicht nicht, nur mit dem Ball umgehen zu können", mischte sich Ranma ein. "Auch mit den anderen Geräten muss man was anfangen können."  
  
Jimmy zeigte auf diese Geräte. "Los, Ranma, du kannst es doch bestimmt, mach doch mal etwas vor."  
  
Ranma stockte. Wie kam Jimmy nun auf so was? Das war nicht wirklich sein Fachgebiet.  
  
"Ich finde, du wärest Akane ein besserer Trainer", stimmte Jessy ein. "Als Martial Artist kannst du ihr sicher mehr beibringen."  
  
Die beiden nickten einstimmig. Ranma und vor allem Akane waren sich da nicht so sicher. Ranma wollte schon protestieren, als Jimmy ihn unterbrach. "Wir sehen morgen weiter, lass uns für heute Schluss machen und schlafen gehen. Wir haben einen sehr anstrengenden Tag vor uns."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Du hast mich ja nicht einmal ausreden lassen!", beschuldigte ihn Ranma.  
  
Jimmy war gerade dabei die Sachen auszuziehen und sich schlafen zu legen. Jessy war noch im Bad, Ranmas Vater ist auf seltsame Weise spurlos verschwunden. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht von einem Fuchs gefressen...  
  
"Was wolltest du ihr sagen?"  
  
Ranma blickte stumm auf Jimmys Futon und antwortete nicht.  
  
"Dass ich sie ruhig weitertrainieren soll?"  
  
"Ich will dieses Machoweib nicht trainieren, sie ist dumm, fett und unhübsch."  
  
Jimmy nickte ironisch. "Natürlich."  
  
Ranma wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Jimmy wollte es ja unbedingt, dass sich die beiden verstehen. Nur gegen dieses dumme Machoweib war doch nichts zu machen.  
  
"Du willst mit Akane doch klarkommen, oder nicht? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
"Ja, tue ich. Aber wie kommst du darauf, dass man sich mit so einer Brutalen verstehen kann?"  
  
"Du weist nicht, wie nett Akane sein kann, wenn sie jemanden nicht verabscheut. Echt, Ranma. Meinst du, ich bin vollkommen blind? Ich weiß doch, dass du was für Akane empfindest. Lass vor allen Dingen diese dummen Sprüche sein. Sie ist nicht fett, ich hab viel schlimmeres gesehen, sie ist nicht brutal, nur zu Jungen, die sie belästigen, wie Kuno, oder zu Welchen die dumme Kommentare abgeben, wie du. Wann hat sie mich das letzte mal geschlagen?"  
  
Ranma senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte er Recht.  
  
"Sie ist kein Machoweib, sie wurde nur ihr Leben lang von diesen Idioten verfolgt und hat jetzt ein Trauma davon. Was würdest du an ihrer Stelle machen? Das kriegen wir aber noch weg. Und so dumm ist sie auch nicht, ich hab da schon sehr vieles erlebt. Glaub mir, da gibt es sehr viel schlimmeres."  
  
Ranma saß immer noch stillschweigend da.  
  
"Du hörst mir nicht einmal zu! Hörst du mir zu, Ranma? Hey!"  
  
"JA!", schrie Ranma, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Irgendwie benahm sich Jimmy wie ein Mädchen. Aber andererseits hatte er Recht. Vielleicht war Akane wirklich zu netten Menschen auch nett. Es stimmte, sie hat Jimmy bisher nicht verprügelt oder ihn durchs Dach in Nachbars Garten geschleudert. Zu Jungen in der Schule, die sie nicht dumm anmachten, verhielt sie sich auch ganz normal, und was keiner wusste: Als Ryoga spurlos verschwand, machte sie ein sehr sorgenvolles Gesicht.  
  
"Du willst dich doch mit ihr vertragen, oder nicht? Hast du dir angeguckt, wie ich sie trainiert hab? Auch zu mir hat sie einen dummen Spruch losgelassen. Aber nur einen! Morgen trainierst du sie. Die Übungen mit dem Ball hab ich mir aus den Fingern gezogen, die anderen Sachen musst du ihr aber beibringen. Was bringt es dir, sie anzuschreien? Wenn sie was sagt, dann lass es so stehen und ignorier es."  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie übertriebene Lügen erzählt, muss sie doch wer berichtigen?  
  
"Behandle deine Mitmenschen so, wie du selber behandelt werden möchtest."  
  
Ranma schaute zu Jimmy, der gerade versuchte in sein Futon zu schlüpfen. Er überlegte. Jimmy hatte schon recht mit seinem Spruch. So wie er sich Akane gegenüber verhielt...  
  
In dem Moment kam Jessy im Schlafanzug rein. "Ihr schläft ja immer noch nicht? Wollt ihr noch lange reden?"  
  
"Nein, nein, du kannst das Licht gleich ausschalten", deutete Jimmy auf den Schalter. Jessy knipste ihn um und legte sich dann in ihr Futon. Während sich die beiden Dimensionsreisenden über Otero unterhielten, ließ sich Ranma noch mal Jimmys Worte durchgehen. Je länger er überlegte, desto mehr musste er feststellen, wie recht Jimmy hatte. Nur dass er für Akane etwas empfand, damit kam Ranma nicht klar und schenkte dem keinen Glauben. Aber morgen würde er versuchen Akane zu trainieren. Irgendwie hat es ihn auch genervt zusehen zu müssen, wie Jimmy den Part übernahm. Da hätte er stehen müssen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Genma wieder. Er lag in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nackt auf seinem Futon und schlief. Sogar länger als Ranma und Jimmy. Die beiden deckten ihn schnell zu, bevor Jessy ihm die wichtigsten Stellen abschauen konnte. Wo hat der sich bloß wieder rumgetrieben?  
  
Nach einiger Zeit saßen alle, mit Ausnahme von Genma, am Tisch zum Frühstück. Nabiki las Zeitung, wie immer, und hielt sich aus den Gesprächen heraus. Kasumi war aber interessiert und fragte nach Akanes wohlbefinden. "Habt ihr gestern noch lange geübt? Denkst du, du schaffst das, Akane?"  
  
Akane nickte verschlafen. Die anderen schauten sich fragend an. Jimmy dämmerte was.  
  
"Akane? Hast du diese... Kodachi schon mal getroffen?"  
  
"Gestern Nacht", antwortete sie knapp.  
  
"Lass mich raten, sie hat die etwas von einem fairen Kampf erzählt?"  
  
Akane sah Jimmy überrascht an. "Woher weist du das? Hast du gelauscht?"  
  
"Ich doch nicht. Aber ich kenne die Tussi. Erwarte nicht von dir, dass sie dich sofort in Ruhe lässt. Sie hat doch auch eure Mannschaft überfallen?"  
  
"Ja, hat sie gestern sogar zugegeben." Sie gähnte. "Sie hat mein ganzes Zimmer durcheinander gebracht. Ich musste gestern noch alles aufräumen. Dafür werde ich sie am Freitag schlagen!"  
  
"Wenn du willst, Akane, kann ich etwas über sie herausfinden", mischte sich Nabiki ein, ohne von ihrer Zeitung hervorzuschauen.  
  
"Nein, danke, Nabiki. Ich habe gerade kein Geld."  
  
"Akane, ich kann mal schauen, was ich dir für einen gütigen Preis anbieten kann."  
  
Jimmy stimmte zu. "Wir wären dankbar. Nur sei lieb und übertreib nicht mit dem Preis."  
  
Nabiki sah ihn verwundert an. "Lieb?"  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie auf dem Schulweg. Akane mal wieder voraus, hinter ihnen Jimmy und Jessy, Ranma auf dem Zaun. Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden wussten schon ganz genau, was passieren würde.  
  
"Akane, wenn du gewinnen willst, brauchst du einen richtigen Trainer", sagte Ranma so beiläufig wie möglich in die andere Richtung.  
  
Akane freute sich überhaupt nicht darüber. "Dich vielleicht? Nein, danke. Ich würde lieber verlieren."  
  
"Wenn du nicht willst, bist du selber schuld. Ich hab's dir angeboten, aber wenn du denkst, du kannst es besser, dann nur zu."  
  
Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann mischte er sich ein. "Ranma, Mensch, sei doch mal netter!" Dann stierte er ihn mit einem übertriebenem warnenden Blick an. Ranma verstand nichts.  
  
"Er braucht sich nicht zu verstellen, ich brauche seine Hilfe nicht." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Jimmy kann mich ja trainieren."  
  
"Jimmy hat nicht einmal Ahnung vom Kampfsport. Was meinst du woher er das alles weiß, was er dir erklärt hat? Von MIR!"  
  
Jimmy schlug sich an die Stirn. Das stimmte zwar, aber das musste er ihr doch nicht so auf die Nase binden. Aber er hielt sich noch eine Weile zurück. Im Manga hat es sich natürlich entwickelt, hier würde es vielleicht genauso werden. Jimmy überlegte und verwarf wieder den Gedanken. So würde es bestimmt nicht werden.  
  
"Akane, es stimmt. Ranma kann dir viel mehr beibringen als ich. Es ist wirklich besser, wenn er dich trainiert." Er schaute zu Ranma hinauf, und sein überlegener Blick lies ihn noch ein Kommentar draufpacken. "Kleb ihm aber sein Mundwerk vorher zu."  
  
Akane musste lachen. Ranma sah wütend auf Jimmy und sprang vom Zaun. "Ich trainiere keine Mädchen", sagte er entschlossen.  
  
"Nein, Ranma, du doch nicht. Natürlich..."  
  
Der sarkastische Ton von Jimmy lies Ranma nur noch mehr auffahren. Aber was er darauf antworten sollte, wusste er nicht, also drehte er sich weg.  
  
Sie waren schon an der Schule angekommen, als Jessy plötzlich kreischte. "Akane, pass auf."  
  
Kodachi kam mit einem Katana aus der Luft auf Akane zu. Die schnappte danach und hielt es fest. Wütend giftete sie Kodachi an. "Jetzt überfällst du mich sogar in der Schule. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"  
  
"Überfallen? Das ist so ein hässliches Wort. Ich glaube an einen fairen Kampf... Vor dem Wettkampf."  
  
"Das ist doch lächerlich. Fällt dir auch mal was neues ein?"  
  
"Akane Tendo, mach dich bereit!"  
  
Kodachi zog ihr Schwert aus Akanes Hand und versuchte ein weiteres Mal nach ihr zu schlagen. Dieses Mal landete es in Ranmas Hand. Kodachi machte nur ein "Oh", als sie sah, dass er Akane beschützte. Sie zögerte kurz, dann sprang sie ihm an den Hals. "Geliebter, endlich hab ich euch gefunden. Verratet ihr mir euren Namen?"  
  
Ranma war geschockt. So einen plötzlichen Sinneswandel hatte er nicht erwartet. "Äh...", versuchte er sich herauszureden. Mit einem angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck schaute er sich hilfesuchend um.  
  
Akane krallte sich währenddessen das Schwert und zog Kodachi damit über den Kopf. "Und das machst du vor meinen Augen!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Kodachi sprang zurück, holte ihr Band raus und fing an es in der Luft hin und her zu schwingen. "Aha, so ist das. Ihr seid ein Paar. Dann lass uns um ihn Kämpfen."  
  
"So sehe auch ich es, geliebte Akane", sagte plötzlich Tatewaki aus dem Hintergrund. "Du musst nur zu verlieren, dann bist du frei."  
  
Akane schrak hoch. Noch einer!  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bruderherz, sie wird auf jedem Fall verlieren. Hahahahaha!" Kodachi schwang das Band und warf in alle Richtungen schwarze Rosenblüten. Lauthals lachend hüpfte sie über die Hausdächer davon.  
  
Akane stutzte, Ranma genauso. "Das war Tatewakis Schwester?" Wenn man es genau bedachte, waren sie sich schon ziemlich ähnlich...  
  
Kuno ging zu Ranma, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und flüsterte: "Wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist, pass auf sie auf. Sie ist einzigartig, und ich bewundere ihre Gemeinheit. Wenn sie sich einen Mann ausguckt, wird sie alles tun, um ihn zu bekommen. Wer weiß, was für eine Schandtat sie plant." Er ging zu Akane und drückte ihr einen Strauß Rosen in die Hand. "Pass auf dich auf, edle Akane, und lass dich von ihr nicht verletzen." Dann ging er davon.  
  
Jimmy stand mit Jessy abseits und beobachtete die Situation. Als die beiden Kunos weg waren, gesellten sie sich lachend zu Ranma und Akane, die immer noch dumm aus der Wäsche guckten. "Was soll man bloß dazu sagen? Lass uns reingehen, es hat nämlich schon geklingelt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Otero lachte, als die beiden Teenager zusammen mit schaulustigen Mitschülern die Klasse betraten. "Ihr kommt wohl gerne zu spät, was?" Eine Strafe gab es nicht. Wenn fast die ganze Klasse unpünktlich war, machte sie auch keinen Sinn. Mathe war angesagt. Jimmy und Jessy passten ausnahmsweise auf, und zwar auf die beiden Mädchen, denen sie heute Mittag noch was beibringen mussten. Mara war sehr langsam im Rechnen, doch Jimmy und Jessy waren sich sicher das mit etwas Übung wieder wegzukriegen. Mariko verstand so gut wie gar nichts. Als Kuno noch unterrichtete war sie damit nicht alleinstehend, doch auch Otero brachte ihr nicht viel bei. Sie waren gerade bei Brüchen. Jimmy hatte das in der fünften Klasse in seiner Heimatdimension, und in der zweiten Welt hat er mathematische Formeln bis zum Umfallen benutzt. Der ganze Kleinkram mit der Astralenergie und dem Zaubern musste errechnet werden, denn die Professoren wollten es so. Und das in einer Ära ohne Taschenrechner.  
  
In der Pause trafen sie auf Ranma und Akane und gesellten sich zu viert zu einem der Schülergrüppchen aus Akanes Klasse. Mariko war auch dabei. Nachdem sich Akane mit ihren Freundinnen eine Weile über Weiberkram unterhielten, fiel das Thema auf die beiden Dimensionsreisenden, und auch auf Ranma.  
  
"Wie kommt das eigentlich, dass ihr beide so stark seid?", fragte Nami, ein Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse mit langen braunen Haaren.  
  
Ranma wusste nicht so recht, warum er sich in der gemischten Gruppe aufhielt, und nicht in der Jungenclique, wie er es bisher immer tat. "Das ist jahrelanges hartes Training", verkündete Ranma stolz.  
  
"Er ging mit seinem Vater zehn Jahre auf Trainingsreise", erklärte Jimmy zu Ende. "Und nun versucht er mir was beizubringen."  
  
"Ranma, wenn du Kuno so locker besiegt hast, besiegst du doch auch Akane, oder?", fragte ein blondes Mädchen mit Zöpfen. Ein Drittes gesellte sich neben Akane und stupste sie mit dem Ellenbogen von der Seite an. "Das gefällt ihr doch sicherlich nicht, wenn einer stärker ist als sie", sagte sie grinsend.  
  
Akane gefiel das tatsächlich nicht, aber noch weniger gefiel ihr, dass sich ihre Freundinnen darüber lustig machten. Wutschnaubend schaute sie ihre Freundinnen an und hielt mit aller Kraft einen Ausbruch zurück.  
  
"Hast du sie schon besiegt, Ranma?"  
  
"Durftest du mit ihr dann ausgehen?"  
  
Jimmy verstand das nicht ganz. Akane war nun schon eine Weile mit Ranma auf dieser Schule und hat es noch nicht geschafft ihren besten Freundinnen von ihrer Beziehung zu ihm zu erzählen. Die Mädels ärgerten Akane absichtlich und hatten auch sichtlich ihren Spaß dabei. Langsam ging es an tiefere Fragen heran.  
  
"Magst du Akane?"  
  
"Findest du sie hübsch? Sie sieht doch hübsch aus, oder?"  
  
"Hat es Spaß gemacht auszugehen?"  
  
"Hast du sie schon geküsst?"  
  
Ranma konnte sich nicht mehr vor der Ansammlung retten. Die Mädchen umzingelten ihn und bombardierten ihn weiterhin mit Fragen, bis er schließlich, in die Ecke gedrängt, aus dem Haufen heraussprang und auf dem Baum landete. Voller Erstaunen schauten die Schüler zu ihm herauf und verstummten, was er dazu ausnutzte ihnen zu antworten:  
  
"Sie ist ein Machoweib und ich will gar nicht mit ihr ausgehen und das ist gut so."  
  
Akane wurde rot. Vor all ihren Freundinnen. Vor all ihren Freundinnen hat er gesagt, dass er sie nicht mag, schlimmer noch, er hat gesagt, das er sie hasst. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und hielt mit Mühe Tränen zurück. Sie war so wütend, dass sie gleich auf ihn losgehen würde und ihn mit ihrem Hammer in Stücke hauen könnte.  
  
Ranma hielt inne, als er Akane sah.  
  
'Ich weiß doch, was du für Akane empfindest.'  
  
Er stockte. Jimmys Worte kreisten plötzlich in seinem Kopf rum, und er konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
  
'Behandle deine Menschen so, wie du selber behandelt werden möchtest.'  
  
Er schaute zu Jimmy. Recht hatte er ja. Seine Gefühle konnte er doch nicht vor sich selber verleugnen. Aber... Wie wollte er denn behandelt werden? Doch nicht so... herzlos?  
  
Jimmy fluchte, denn er bereute plötzlich, dass ihm seine Telepatiekräfte nicht eingefallen sind und er sie nicht im Vorraus geübt hatte. Damit wäre vielleicht alles einfacher. Er konnte so was früher ziemlich gut und könnte es in diesem Moment eigentlich ziemlich gut gebrauchen. Sollte er es jetzt versuchen und dabei einen Fehler begehen, könnte ein relativ großes Chaos dabei entstehen.  
  
Ranma stand auf dem Baum und dachte über seine Worte nach. Jetzt plötzlich seine Meinung zu ändern und sich zu entschuldigen, dass würde ihm nicht im Traum einfallen. Er suchte nach etwas, um das, was er gesagt hat, nicht mehr so schlimm aussehen zu lassen. Es fiel ihm aber nichts ein. Während er da noch überlegte, schaute Akane mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihm hoch. "Ranma, no baka!"  
  
Ein riesiger Hammer schleuderte plötzlich auf Ranma zu, und ehe er es merkte, flog er mit ihm im steilen Flug aus der Schule. Akane drehte sich um und verschwand in der Schule. Die Schülermenge schaute den beiden irritiert hinterher.  
  
"Wow, nicht schlecht, ihre Liebesbeziehung", freute sich ein Junge.  
  
Die männlichen Wesen machten sich über Ranmas Art mit Mädchen umzugehen lustig, dass er sich benahm, als ob er das erste Mal ein Mädchen sehen würde. Die Frauen machten sich eher Sorgen um Akane, was es wohl für sie bedeutete, dass sie so brutal zugeschlagen hat und dann sofort abgehauen ist.  
  
Jimmy drehte sich zu Jessy um. "Kannst du ihr nachlaufen? Du weißt ja wohl besser, wo sich Mädchen verstecken, und wirst mehr Erfolg haben. Außerdem kannst du auf die Mädchentoilette."  
  
Jessy nickte verstehend und ging in die Schule. Jimmy gesellte sich währenddessen wieder zu den anderen.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Jimmy?", fragte Mariko neugierig. "Woher kannst du soviel?"  
  
Jimmy überlegte. "Von Ranma, der hat mir eigentlich alles beigebracht, was ich bisher kann." Er fing angeregt an zu erzählen, wie er Ranma getroffen und trainiert hat. Mariko, sowie alle anderen Mädchen hörten ihm gespannt zu.  
  
"Hast du auch schon gegen Akane gekämpft?", fragte ein Junge.  
  
"Hast du sie besiegt?"  
  
"Was hältst du von Akane?", fragte ein Mädchen.  
  
"Was ist mit der Beziehung zwischen ihr und Ranma?"  
  
"Wie findest du Jessy?"  
  
Auf die Fragen hat Jimmy versucht neutral zu antworten, zur letzten wollte er gar nicht erst was sagen. Was er ihnen erzählen würde, wäre sowieso die reinste Lüge, denn ein Großteil, was ihre Beziehung ausmachte, basierte auf dem entstandenen Vertrauen, als sie ein Pokémon war.  
  
"Ich muss mal nach den beiden sehen", lenkte er ab und lies die enttäuschten Mädchen zurück. Dann rannte er zum Eingang und sah durch die Scheibe. Akane ging geradewegs auf den Ausgang zu, aber von Jessy fehlte jede Spur. Er setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf eine kleine Steinmauer, die ein Bäumchen auf dem Schulhof umrandete, und wartete auf sie. Eigentlich wusste er nicht, was er ihr hätte sagen können, um die Beziehung voranzutreiben, er müsste eher versuchen Ranmas Verhalten zu ändern, statt Akanes. Dennoch war er neugierig auf ihre Gefühle. Vielleicht ließe sich damit etwas hinbekommen.  
  
"Akane, setz dich", befahl er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Akane kam vorschichtig auf ihn zu und nahm neben ihm Platz. Jimmy sah sie immer noch nicht an. "Sag mal, Akane, was hast du gewollt, das Ranma sagt? Nach den ganzen Fragen von deinen Freundinnen?"  
  
Sie hielt inne. "Mir war schon klar, dass er so etwas sagt, was soll ich da gewollt haben?"  
  
Jimmy drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Was er hätte sagen sollen, um dich nicht zu verärgern. Was dein Traumtyp gesagt hätte."  
  
Traumtyp? Sie blickte verständnislos in seine Augen, konnte daraus jedoch nichts herauslesen. Jimmy schien in sie hineinzublicken und sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie antworten sollte. "Also...", fing sie an. Dann brach sie ab und schaute in die Himmelsrichtung, in die sie Ranma geschleudert hat. "Was er hätte sagen sollen? ..."  
  
Jimmy schaute sie sich an. Er sah sie zum ersten Mal so nachdenklich von nahem. Ihr niedliches Gesicht, ihre schönen Augen... Kein Wunder, dass so viele Idioten hinter ihr her waren. Und sie hätte auch jeden haben können. Stattdessen lehnt sie ab, und der einzige, für den sie Gefühle empfand, hat nur blöde Sprüche auf Lager. Jimmy kannte das gut.  
  
"Vielleicht... 'noch nicht'? Oder... 'würde ich gerne'? Er hätte auch einfach ruhig sein können." Sie schaute Jimmy an und lächelte. Er war anders, anders als Ranma, netter. Und er verstand sie sogar, der erste Junge, der sie verstand! "Oder er hätte auch sagen können... dass... er vielleicht... doch mit mir ausgehen möchte..." Sie schloss die Augen und lächelte. Eine Träne fing an über ihre Wange zu kullern. "Aber... das wäre nicht Ranma. Ranma ist ein dummer Idiot." Sie schaute wieder böse den Himmel an. Jimmy machte es ihr nach.  
  
"Mit dir ausgehen?", fragte Jimmy. "Ranma hat überhaupt keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen. Du bist seine aller erste Beziehung. Sein Vater hat ihm immer eingeredet, Gefühle zu zeigen wäre eine Schwäche. Er verbirgt sie durch Wut."  
  
Akane nickte. Er hatte recht, wenn eine geringste Spannung zwischen ihnen aufgebaut war, fing Ranma sofort an sie zu beleidigen. Was nettes kam von ihm noch nicht.  
  
"Du bist aber nicht besser, Akane", stellte Jimmy plötzlich fest.  
  
Akane schluckte. "Was? Ich bin NICHT besser?" Empört blickte sie ihn an.  
  
Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. "Du wirst auch aggressiv, wenn er einen Spruch ablässt. Ist das, weil du deine Trauer verbergen willst?"  
  
Akane antwortete nicht. Sie schaute nur stumm auf Jimmy und erwiderte seinen durchdringenden Blick. Und schon wieder hatte er recht.  
  
"Wenn du ihn abweist, statt zu schlagen ihn einfach stehen lässt, überlegt er sich, was er sagt. Das bringt nichts ihn zu verhauen. Wenn du ihm zeigen willst, dass er die Beleidigungen lassen soll, dann zeig ihm, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, dass gesagt zu haben, statt ihn zu provozieren."  
  
"Provozieren?"  
  
"Wenn du ihn zurück beleidigst, oder verhaust, wird er noch wütender und beschimpft dich weiter. Zeig ihm, dass es dir nicht egal ist, wie er über dich denkt."  
  
Im Prinzip war ihr das egal. Wenn es ihm egal war und er solche dummen Sprüche los lies, war es auch ihr egal. Sie schauten beide zu Boden und Akane dachte über seine Worte nach. Eigentlich war es ihr gar nicht so egal. Wenn Ranma sie beleidigte, schmerzte es im Inneren. Sie hatte es noch nicht probiert, ihn zu verachten. Anstatt ihm zu zeigen, dass er sie verletzte, wenn er so was sagte, schrie sie ihn nur an. Sie bezweifelte zwar, das es wirken würde, aber es war besser als ihre ewigen Streitereien. Und es war ehrlicher. Was er wohl daraufhin machen würde? Von ihr ablassen und glücklich sein, dass er eine Nervensäge los ist? Oder sie wegen seinem Ego versuchen würde zurückzuholen? Vielleicht würde er mal mit der Wahrheit herauskommen....  
  
Die beiden saßen da, als sich Jessy zu ihnen setzte. "Da seid ihr ja. Wo warst du, Akane? Schau mal, Ranma kommt gerade wieder." Sie deutete auf das Schultor, wo er gerade mit ihrem Hammer hereinspazierte. Sie warteten auf ihn, und trennten sich kurz darauf, um auf ihre Klassenzimmer zu gehen. Ranma sah Akane seither nicht mehr an, genauso tat sie es mit ihm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
In der zweiten Pause zog Jimmy Jessy in die tiefste Ecke, die er im Schulhof finden konnte. Ihre Frage, was er denn vorhatte, ignorierte er vollkommen. Als er schließlich einen kleinen Schlupfwinkel hinter der Schule fand, setzten sie sich und sahen sich an.  
  
"Ich will mal wieder was neues ausprobieren, und ich hoffe, du hilfst mir dabei."  
  
"Worum geht's?", lächelte Jessy ihn an.  
  
"Telepatie und Telekinese."  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn verblüfft an. Wie oft hatte er schon in ihrer Heimatdimension darüber geredet, und sie hat noch nicht herausbekommen, was das war. Jimmy bemerkte ihren Gesichtsausdruck und lachte.  
  
"Du weißt nicht, was das ist?"  
  
"Nö."  
  
"Also", fing er an und schaute sich vorsichtshalber um. "Telepatie ist einfach. Ich spreche meine Gedanken zu dir ohne den Mund aufzumachen, so das es keiner außer dir hört. Als ob es aus deinem eigenen Gehirn kommt."  
  
Jessy verstand sofort. "Brauchst das nachher für Ranma, stimmt's?"  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Aber das ist nicht so einfach. Ich weiß nicht, auf was für einer Ebene es basiert und ob man das hier überhaupt anwenden kann."  
  
"Wenn du Ranma was sagen willst, kannst du es nicht einfach mit Illusionen machen?"  
  
Jimmy überlegte. Sie hatte sehr gute Ideen. Theoretisch würde das auch gehen, nur besser war es nicht. "Das stimmt schon. Aber... mit Illusionen kann ich ihm zwar die Sinnesorgane täuschen, so dass er denkst, ich hätte was gesagt, aber Telepatie hat den Vorteil, dass ich dadurch seine Gedanken auch lesen kann."  
  
Jessy nickte. "Klingt gut. Und wie willst du das jetzt lernen?"  
  
"Hm... Ich versuche es einfach spontan. Also, ich versuche dir was zu übermitteln, wenn du was gehört hast, sag es einfach." Er schloss die Augen.  
  
Jessy nickte, schloss ihre auch und wartete. Jimmy versuchte alle seine Kräfte aus dem inneren hervorzuholen. Zuerst untersuchte er Jessys Energielage. Sie war offen, bereit etwas zu empfangen. Dass erleichterte ihn etwas. Es gab meist Leute mit Widerstand, und das wäre jetzt äußerst schwierig, den zu überwinden. Er konzentrierte sich, ihm wurde heiß und er begann zu schwitzen. Aber er konnte keine Verbindung aufspüren. Da war nichts...  
  
"Hm... ich glaube, ich hab vergessen, wie das ging."  
  
Jessy riss die Augen auf und fing an zu lachen. "Meinst du das jetzt im Ernst? Zum ersten Mal kriegst du mal was nicht hin."  
  
"Was heißt zum ersten mal? Mir gelingt doch so gut wie gar nichts. Wie kommst du nun darauf?"  
  
"Bisher ist dir doch alles gelungen. Du hast schon Kämpfen gelernt, du hast mir die Feuerattacken beigebracht, hast uns aus einem Schlamassel beim Amazonendorf herausgeholt, hast so viele Zauber gelernt... Sogar als Pokémontrainer warst du nur erfolgreich."  
  
Jimmy grinste. "Ich hab dich erst sehr spät gefangen, also sag nicht, ich wäre NUR erfolgreich. Du hättest mich bei den ersten Versuchen sehen sollen. Von 20 Pokémonbällen hab ich ein einziges Raupy gefangen. Und damit hab ich nie gewonnen."  
  
"Echt?", fragte sie unschuldig und lachte. "Das glaub ich dir nicht."  
  
"Doch! Oder beim ersten Arenaleiter, der hat mich so gut gekannt. Der hat mich sogar auf ne Tasse Tee zu sich eingeladen, weil ich der größte Versager war."  
  
"Erzählst du mir das?", blickte sie ihn bittend an.  
  
Jimmy überlegte. So einem Blick konnte er nicht widerstehen. Sie war wirklich schön. Ihre Augen... In seiner 'Realität' hätte er sich an ein Mädchen, dass ihn so anguckt, sofort rangeschmissen. Im Hinterkopf schwirrte ihm dennoch der Gedanke herum, dass sie ein Pokémon war. Fast wie ein Tier. Er lächelte zurück. "Nachher, o.k.? Wir haben die ganze Physikstunde Zeit. Lass und ein bisschen weiter machen."  
  
"Na o.k., dann los."  
  
Jimmy schloss wieder die Augen. Er hatte gute Laune, denn heute ging eigentlich alles gut. Mit Akane hat er über Ranma geredet, was ihn vielleicht etwas weiterbringen würde. Er hatte schon das Gefühl, eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen würde bald entstehen können. Mit Jessy verstand er sich auch prächtig... Er versuchte ihr die Worte "Du bist ein Schatz" zu übermitteln. Als er endlich dachte, er hätte eine Verbindung aufgebaut, prustete sie plötzlich los.  
  
"Hey, was lachst du eigentlich? Ich übe gerade."  
  
"Was wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen?"  
  
"Was hast du gehört?"  
  
"Eine Katze."  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Wie hatte er denn das geschafft? Eine Katze? Er fing auch an zu lachen und kugelte sich auf dem Boden. "Hey, eine Katze! Beim ersten mal war es eine Ratte."  
  
"Das erste Mal?"  
  
"In der zweiten Dimension. So ein überall bekannter Zaubererlehrer hat mich trainiert. Er hat gesagt, es wäre eine Ratte."  
  
Jessy kippte um und rollte sich ebenfalls im Gras. Eine Weile versuchten beide krampfhaft Luft zu bekommen, so sehr mussten sie lachen. Dann gongte es schon. Jessy richtete sich auf, legte ihre Hand auf Jimmys und schaute ihn erfreut an. "Und was ist Telekinese?"  
  
Jimmy wurde etwas unsicher. Ihre Hand auf seiner machte ihn etwas nervös. Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. "Telekinese? ... Damit kannst du zum Beispiel... Löffel verbiegen."  
  
Jessy lachte lauthals aus. "Spielst du auf unsere letzte Dimension an?"  
  
"Natürlich", grinste er und schaute auf ihre Hand, dann wieder in ihre Augen. "Telekinese ist dazu da, um Gegenstände zu verändern. Du kannst sie zwar nicht in ihrem Elementarzustand ändern, also du kannst nicht das Material ändern, aber du kannst sie verbiegen, verformen und sogar Teleportieren. Das Gebiet ist ziemlich weitgefächert."  
  
Jessy sagte nur "Cool" und lachte weiter. Dann standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Sag mal, wie machen wir das mit unseren Schülerinnen?", fragte Jimmy. "Trennen wir sie? Ich mein ja, sie haben vollkommen verschiedene Schwachpunkte."  
  
Jessy überlegte. "Sollten wir machen. Aber wer bekommt wen?"  
  
"Ich glaube, ich übe ein bisschen mit Mara und du versuchst es Mariko zu erklären. Ich würde ihr das genauso wie Otero erklären, das würde sie auch ein zweites Mal nicht verstehen. Da ist vielleicht ein von-Frau-zu-Frau- Gespräch besser. Für Mara kann ich mir bis zum Umfallen Übungen ausdenken, und im Überprüfen fühle ich mich einigermaßen sicher."  
  
Jessy nickte. "Finde ich auch. Lass es uns ihnen nachher sagen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Nach Physik setzten sich die beiden Dimensionshüpfer mit den beiden Mädchen zusammen, während der Rest der Schüler aus der Schule floh.  
  
Jessy fing an zu erklären. "Wir finden, dass wir euch getrennt unterrichten, denn wir müssen euch wahrscheinlich ganz verschiedene Sachen beibringen. Und wir können dann besser auf euch eingehen."  
  
Die beiden Mädels nickten.  
  
"Deshalb sage ich spontan, ich unterrichte dich, Mariko, und Jimmy dich, Mara. Seit ihr einverstanden?"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen nickten noch mal. Mariko machte dabei ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.  
  
"Gehen wir in verschiedene Klassenräume?", fragte Jimmy. "Ich finde, das sollten wir machen, dann ist die Konzentration auch besser."  
  
"Dann bleibt ihr hier, und ich verziehe mich mit Mariko. O.k.? Wir gehen in einen der Nebenräume. Bis später dann."  
  
Die beiden verzogen sich und Jimmy blieb alleine mit Mara zurück. Sie schaute ihn fragend an und wartete.  
  
"Also...", begann er. "Ich bin nicht so der Erklärungskünstler... Weißt du, wo deine Schwächen liegen?"  
  
Mara nickte. "Ich kann nicht rechnen!", sagte sie direkt. "Und... Ich verstehe Oteros Rechenwege gar nicht. Kunos hab ich auch nie verstanden..."  
  
Jimmy nickte. Dann holte er einen Aufgabenzettel von der ersten Stunde heraus. Weder er noch Jessy hatten ihre Matheaufgaben gelöst, von daher waren sie noch blank. Eine passende Übung für die beiden Schüler. "Versucht das mal auszurechnen. Das ist von heute. Ich guck mir das an."  
  
Mara machte sich an den Aufgabenzettel, den sie heute schon mal gemacht hatte, und Jimmy setzte sich neben sie. Bei dem ersten Bruch blieb sie schon stehen. "Wie rechnet man das jetzt?" Sie überlegte, kam aber nicht auf die Lösung. Jimmy holte tief Luft:  
  
"Also, das Problem siehst du. Die Nenner bleiben. Die Zähler addierst du dann einfach..." Er fing an ihr ein Beispiel mit einem Kuchen zu erklären. Was er üblicherweise in seiner Schule hatte: "Stell dir vor, du addierst keine ganzen Kuchen, sondern Kuchenstückchen. Wie viele Stückchen hast du dann?"  
  
"Neun."  
  
"Genau, und wie viele ganze Kuchen sind das?"  
  
So ging das eine Weile weiter, bis sie jeden Bruch mit einem Kuchen verglich. Mit dieser Methode kam sie ganz gut voran, auch wenn nicht besonders schnell. Was den Lehrern hier fehlte, waren Beispiele. Vergleiche. Vielleicht erklärten sie so was nicht, weil das für Jugendliche in ihrem Alter schon merkwürdig ist. Jimmy hatte die Kuchen in der vierten Klasse. Es ließ sich trotzdem ganz gut darauf anwenden.  
  
Als Mara fertig war, las sich Jimmy noch mal alles durch und fand einen Haufen Fehler. Dann versuchte er ihr zu erklären, warum das nicht so gemacht wird, als Jessy herein kam. "Sitzt ihr immer noch hier?"  
  
Sie setzte sich zu den beiden und schaute sich den Aufgabenzettel an. "Mariko hat soweit alles verstanden. Ein bisschen gerechnet haben wir noch, und ich glaube, sie fühlte sich ganz sicher. Wir sehen morgen noch mal."  
  
"Wir rechnen noch etwas. Mara scheint das zwar ganz gut zu verstehen, aber ich will noch ein paar Übungen machen."  
  
Jessy nickte. "Ist die Cafeteria noch offen? Ich hab einen Riesenhunger."  
  
Mara schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Sie schließt nach der letzten Stunde."  
  
Jessy fluchte leise, sah sich ungeduldig im Klassenzimmer um und drehte Däumchen. Jimmy lies sich ablenken und lachte. "Mensch, Jessy, du kannst schon nach Hause gehen, du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten. Das ist sowieso nicht weit."  
  
"Soll ich dich hier alleine lassen?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte die Schultern. "Was soll mir groß passieren? Das ist zwar nett von dir, dass du auf mich warten willst, aber ich denke eher an dich, und wenn du Hunger hast, dann geh nach Hause. Kasumi hat das Essen bestimmt schon fertig gemacht."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja! Nun geh und friss dich voll, sonst mach ich mir Vorwürfe, dass du wegen mir verhungerst." Er grinste. "Ich komm auch bald nach."  
  
Jessy nickte, bedankte und verabschiedete sich und verschwand. Dann wandte sich Jimmy wieder an Mara.  
  
"Was willst du denn noch ausprobieren?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ausprobieren? Üben. Du bist sehr langsam im Rechnen, du musst einfach üben, am besten zu zweit. Ich stell dir einfach ein paar Fragen, und du antwortest darauf, o.k.?"  
  
Mara nickte, und Jimmy fing an sie zu fragen. Sie brauchte immer ziemlich lange, bis sie ein Ergebnis sagte, das machte Jimmy Sorgen. Das war bestimmt auch der Grund für ihre schlechten Ergebnisse in den Arbeiten. Sie schaffte einfach nicht alles. Das muss man üben, mehr nicht.  
  
"Du rechnest ziemlich langsam, Mara", stellte Jimmy fest, nachdem sie für eine Aufgabe zwei Minuten gebraucht hatte. "Warum? Was machst du noch so lange?"  
  
Er forderte sie auf spontan auf seine Fragen zu antworten, ohne lange zu überlegen, mit erstaunlichen Ergebnis. Es war alles richtig. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Mara, Mara, Mara. Warum brauchst du so lange, wenn du die Lösung auch nach ein paar Sekunden weißt? Du sparst damit soviel Zeit..."  
  
"Es kommt mir so falsch vor", erklärte sie. "Ich rechne dann noch mal mit einer anderen Methode nach, und es kommt was anderes dabei raus. Dann rechne ich noch mal alles durch, und jedes Mal stimmt es nicht."  
  
"Das hat aber gestimmt. Beim ersten Mal! Mit welcher Methode hast du da gerechnet?"  
  
Mara wurde rot. "Mit den Kuchen..."  
  
Jimmy fing an zu lachen. "Lehrer sind soooooooo blöd! Hör einfach nicht auf sie."  
  
Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Wie bitte?"  
  
Sie war so ein Streberkind, das immer dachte, Lehrer sind klug, wissen alles, und man müsste sie wie Götter behandeln. Oder so. Jimmy schüttelte dazu nur den Kopf. Das hat er in seiner Zeit nie gemacht, weder in der ersten, noch in der zweiten oder der dritten Dimension. "Kamen die ganzen anderen Methoden, mit denen du es nachgerechnet hast, denn von Kuno?"  
  
Mara schaute nur zu Boden.  
  
"Ich sage es dir, Mara, hör nicht auf die Lehrer. Ihre Methoden sind meistens vollkommen bekloppt. Ich hab sie nie verstanden, und werde es auch nie, trotzdem kann ich gut rechnen. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du was rechnen sollst, dann frag mich oder Jessy." Jimmy überlegte. Ihre Miene gefiel ihm nicht. "Und lächle mal etwas!"  
  
Mara, völlig aus ihrem Konzept geworfen, schaute Jimmy irritiert an. Jimmy grinste sie extrem blöd zurück an.  
  
"Lachen! Mündchen von Ohr zu Ohr ziehen. Waaaaahahaa, so! Na los, die Welt ist nicht quadratisch, man muss Spaß haben."  
  
Mara verstand zwar nichts, musste jedoch tatsächlich loslachen. Er war einfach nur zu lustig.  
  
"Was lachst du? Du lachst mich doch aus!", protestierte er.  
  
"Hey!" Sie stupste ihn an und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. "Mach ich gar nicht!"  
  
"Also, fürs nächste Mal: vergiss ALLE Methoden von Kuno. Der hat keine Ahnung. Du kannst Oteros Methoden anwenden, die sind ziemlich gut. Und wenn du eine Frage hast, dann wende dich an uns."  
  
Mara nickte.  
  
"Und: wenn du ein Ergebnis hast, dann rechne es NIE öfter als einmal nach. Und auf gar keinem Fall mit einer von Kunos Methoden. Wenn es nicht zusammen passt, überleg dir, woran es liegen könnte. Vielleicht hast du einen Flüchtigkeitsfehler gemacht oder so was ähnliches. Wenn du es nicht findest und keinen anderen gerade fragen kannst, nimm das erste Ergebnis. Oder das, was am schönsten aussieht."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Passt schon. Oder heb dir die Aufgabe für später auf. Wollen wir für heute aufhören? Wir können uns morgen oder übermorgen wieder treffen. Vielleicht übermorgen, dann kannst du zu Hause noch etwas rumprobieren."  
  
Sie gingen aus der Schule und noch etwas die Straße entlang. Dann blieben sie an einer Kreuzung stehen und Mara deutete in eine Richtung. "Da muss ich jetzt hin. Danke, dass du dir soviel Mühe gemacht hast."  
  
Jimmy wurde etwas verlegen. "Das passt schon."  
  
"Willst du echt nichts dafür?"  
  
"Nein, lass mal. Hab ich gerne gemacht."  
  
Sie räusperte sich und guckte sich den Boden unter Jimmys Füßen an. Dann schaute verlegen wieder hoch. "Hast du nicht Lust vielleicht..." Sie hielt inne.. Hatte er bestimmt nicht. So ein gutaussehender netter Typ hat bestimmt eine Freundin.  
  
"Worauf?"  
  
"Am Samstag macht meine Freundin eine Party. Hast du nicht Lust auch zu kommen? Es wird sicherlich lustig."  
  
"Samstag?" Jimmy überlegte. Das wäre mal eine prima Abwechslung zum Training. Mit Jessy da mal hingehen... Ranma und Akane müsste er aber auch mitnehmen. Das wäre auch mal gut für die beiden etwas unter andere Leute zu kommen und Spaß zu haben. Ranma wusste bestimmt nicht, was eine Party ist. Also würde er hingehen, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Notfalls hatte er noch Jessy, die war die beste Überredungskünstlerin. "Wie viele darf ich mitnehmen?"  
  
"Öhm... Ich glaub, so viele du willst..."  
  
"Hast du sie schon gefragt?"  
  
"Ansatzweise..."  
  
"Frag sie lieber richtig. Es müssen mindestens 3 Leute sein, damit ich mitkomme."  
  
Mara schluckte. Noch drei Leute! War darunter auch seine Freundin dabei? Und wer noch? Ranma? Akane? Jessy? Ihr Freund? Sie räusperte sich. "Ich frage sie mal, das geht aber bestimmt klar."  
  
Jimmy lächelte. "O.k., dann bin ich hoffentlich da. Also dann..."  
  
"Dann... sehen wir uns morgen."  
  
"Genau, mach's gut bis dahin."  
  
"Danke, du auch. Ciao."  
  
Sie winkte und lief davon. Jimmy schaute ihr kurz hinterher, wie sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand, dann drehte er sich um und wollte weitergehen. Er ging nicht weiter. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
Vor ihm stand ein Blauhaariges Mädchen in einem hellrosa Kampfanzug, bedeckt mit einem mit chinesischem Muster dekorierten Korsett, um ihre vollen Brüste hervorzuheben, und einer pinken Hose. In den Händen hielt sie zwei Bombouri. Sie war hübsch und wirkte mit ihrem jungen Gesicht und ihren hervorstechenden Haaren zwar freundlich, jedoch hatte sie ihren eiskalten Blick auf Jimmy gerichtet. Jimmy war wie eingefroren.  
  
"Äh... hallo Shampoo...."  
  
Shampoo zuckte nicht einmal. Jimmy überlegte. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal verstehen, wenn er mit ihr so sprechen würde. Also wechselte er kurz seinen magischen Sprachübersetzer. "Hallo Xian-Pu."  
  
"Ich kann auch Japanisch."  
  
"Nicht so gut, wie Chinesisch. Ich kann beides."  
  
"Egal. Ich bin nicht deswegen hier."  
  
Jimmy wusste es. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn töten. "Weswegen denn?", fragte er sarkastisch.  
  
Shampoo hielt inne. "Du weißt scheinbar über unsere Gesetze bescheid. Ich möchte als erstes wissen, woher."  
  
Jimmy schaute sie fragend an. Was sollte er ihr denn erzählen? Das er sich an einen Manga, den er vor 10 Jahren gelesen hat, und in der gerade Shampoos Welt drin vorkam, erinnern konnte? "Ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert."  
  
Shampoo hielt ihren Bombouri in seine Richtung. "Sag es!"  
  
"Das ist echt so."  
  
Shampoo wusste nicht recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie überlegte, wie sie es aus ihm rausquetschen sollte, als er sie fragte: "Was machst du wirklich hier?"  
  
"Wirklich? Also... da du unsere Gesetze kennst, weißt du auch, dass ein Todeskuss für Frauen bedeutet, dass ich sie jage, bis sie tot ist, und ein Heiratskuss für Männer bedeutet, dass ich denjenigen heirate."  
  
Wie selbstsicher sie war...  
  
"Da du eine Frau beschützt hast, hast du einen Todeskuss abbekommen. Also müsste ich dich töten. Aber weil du ein Mann bist, hast du eigentlich den Kuss der Heirat bekommen. Da ein Kuss zwischen einer Amazone und einem Mann direkt zur Heirat führt. Und er bekommt einen, wenn er die Amazone besiegt, Deshalb wiederholen wir es. Wenn du gewinnst, war es ein Heiratskuss, und wir werden Heiraten. Wenn du verlierst, war es ein Kuss des Todes, und ich werde dich dabei töten. Einverstanden?"  
  
Jimmy war zu gut drauf, um sich von ihr die Laune zu verderben. "Nö! Das ist unfair, denn du bist stärker. Und auch wenn nicht, ich hab auf keine der zwei Alternativen Lust. Ich verzieh mich jetzt, auf Wiedersehen, Tschüssi, Adieu!"  
  
Er drehte sich um und lief plötzlich davon. Shampoo sah ihm erst irritiert hinterher, schließlich rannte sie ihm nach. "Bleib stehen! Ich töte dich!"  
  
Er spielte mit den Beinen einen Amaguriken nach, zwar ohne Schläge, aber er bewegte sich in einem enormen Tempo, und zwar weg von Shampoo. Er rannte um eine Ecke, stieß mit einer Person zusammen und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. "He, aus dem Weg!"  
  
"Können sie mir vielleicht... Hä? Was haben sie...? Jimmy!?! Was machst du hier in Australien?"  
  
Er schaute nach oben. Da stand ein großer Junge mit einem großen gelben Hemd, einem gelben gepunktetem Stirnband und einem Roten Schirm chinesischer Machart auf einem riesigen Rucksack. Das konnte nur einer sein.  
  
"Ryoga!", freute sich Jimmy. "Du bist ja wieder da! Wo warst du?"  
  
Ryoga schaute ihn verständnislos an. "Bist du nicht Jimmy? Hab ich mich etwa schon wieder in China verirrt?"  
  
Jimmy klatschte sich an den Kopf. Der Übersetzter tarnte sich so perfekt, dass er ihn glatt vergessen hatte. Er übersetzte einfach alle Sprachen in eine, und gab das aus, was man beim Zauberbeginn 'eingegeben' hatte. Jimmy machte es kurz rückgängig.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga. Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte eben eine Begegnung mit einer Amazone. Lass uns von hier verschwinden, bevor sie auftaucht. Wir reden nachher."  
  
Er drehte sich um und hörte sie schon kommen. Zu spät. Obwohl? Er richtete seine Hand in Shampoos Richtung und konzentrierte sich. "Illusione Auris!"  
  
Vor ihm entstand eine Steinwand, genau aus demselben Stein, von denen die Straße umrandet war. Es sah aus wie eine ganz normale Sackgasse. Ryoga klappte den Mund auf. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Pscht! Sei ruhig!"  
  
"Was...? Wo bist du hin?", ertönte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Wand.  
  
"Sie springt rüber, ich kann es beinahe sehen. Looos!" Jimmy schubste Ryoga durch die Wand und glitt selber schnell hindurch. Über der Mauer sah er die Amazone noch vorbeiflitzen. Dann schnappte er sich Ryoga und zerrte ihn weg.  
  
"Komm raus und kämpfe! Sonst töte ich dich!", schrie Shampoo.  
  
"He Ryoga, lass uns von hier abhauen ich erklär dir alles später. Komm, na los, Bewegung!"  
  
Ryoga nickte und sie sprinteten nach Hause, bevor Shampoo sie entdecken konnte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Ranma kam die Treppe runter, während Kasumi den Tisch deckte. Er schaute sich kurz im Wohnzimmer um, wo Genma und Soun Shogi spielten, warf ein Auge in die Küche und aus dem Fenster hinaus.  
  
"Ist Jimmy immer noch nicht zurück?"  
  
Kasumi kam gerade mit ein paar Tellern aus der Küche und setzte ihr Standartlächeln auf. "Ich hab ihn noch nicht aus der Schule kommen sehen. Jessy hat gesagt, er unterrichtet noch eine Schülerin."  
  
Ranma nickte und schaute zu seinen beiden Vätern herüber. Dann wollte er sich auf den Weg zum Dojo machen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Jimmy mit Ryoga hereingestürzt kam. Jimmy ließ sich sofort auf den Boden sinken und keuchte, während Ryoga neben ihm stand, sich am Kopf kratzte und wunderte.  
  
"Was ist los, Jimmy?", fragte Ranma und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
  
"Hallo, Ryoga", sagte Kasumi, die gerade nochmals durch den Flur zur Küche ging, "wo warst du so lange? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
  
Ryoga kratzte sich weiter verlegen am Kopf. "Äh... ich war..."  
  
Jimmy schüttelte nur schwer den Kopf. "In Spanien. Schau, was aus seinem Rucksack guckt!" Unter Ryogas rotem Schirm ragte die Spitze einer kunstvoll bemalten Keramikvase. Schnell schob Ryoga die Vase tiefer in seinen Rucksack. Jimmy saß auf dem Boden, jetzt legte er sich jedoch gleich lang hin. Ranma lachte und setzte sich neben ihn. "Jetzt erzähl schon, was ist passiert? Ryoga, wann hat er dich gefunden?"  
  
"Er ist an einer Ecke mit mir zusammengeprallt und hat gesagt, ich soll rennen. Dann hat er noch eine Wand erschaffen, durch die wir dann durchgerannt sind, und dann liefen wir hierher."  
  
Jimmy richtete sich auf. "Shampoo... Keuch... Sie hat mich... verfolgt, keuch. Ich... hab's dir ja... gesagt!" Er amtete so tief er konnte ein, dann wieder aus. "Sie wollte gegen mich kämpfen..."  
  
Nabiki kam gerade mit Jessy die Treppe runter. Nabiki zog nur verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und ging in die Küche, Jessy stürzte sich sofort auf die drei. "Wer wollte mit dir kämpfen?"  
  
"Shampoo. Ich bin dann einfach weggerannt."  
  
"Und er hat diese Wand... gebaut", fügte Ryoga hinzu.  
  
"Gezaubert", verbesserte ihn Ranma. "Weißt du doch, Jimmy ist ein Illusionist."  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Akane stapfte erschöpft in ihrem Gi ins Haus. Verwundert schaute sie auf ihre Mitbewohner, die allesamt auf dem Flur saßen. "Was macht ihr denn hier. Oh, hallo Ryoga."  
  
Ryoga strahlte sie an. "Ha-, hallo Akane", stotterte er.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann wandte sie sich an die anderen. "Was habt ihr denn alle, warum sitzt ihr hier auf dem Boden herum?"  
  
"Jimmy wurde gerade von einer Amazone verfolgt", fasste Ranma zusammen.  
  
"Gute Güte! Von einer Amazone?", fragte Kasumi dazwischen. "Sie sollen besonders hart mit ihren Gesetzten sein, oder?"  
  
"Das sind sie", meinte Jimmy bitter. "Ich darf mit ihr kämpfen, gewinne ich, wird sie mich heiraten, verliere ich, bin ich tot. Und wenn ich nicht kämpfe, verfolgt sie mich. Dabei bringt sie mich versehentlich um", setzte er sarkastisch drauf.  
  
"Gute Güte", wiederholte Kasumi und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schaute sie zur Badezimmertür. "Nabiki? Essen ist fertig."  
  
"Jaaaaa, komme schon!"  
  
Sie gingen ins Esszimmer, während Kasumi noch einmal in die Küche ging. Zwei Blitze zischten plötzlich vom Shogispielbrett aus durch den Raum und landeten als Genma und Soun am Tisch, die beide gierig in den bereits dort stehenden Topf starrten. Kasumi kam mit Nabiki und einem zweiten Topf und sie setzten sich ebenfalls dazu. Jimmy freute sich, denn er hatte einen Riesenhunger und das Essen sah wirklich köstlich aus. Sie langten alle kräftig zu.  
  
"Was macht Shampoo eigentlich hier?", fragte Ranma mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung", mampfte Jimmy zurück. "Ihre Gesetze sind aber schon komisch, wenn sie mich wegen so einem blöden Kuss bis hierher verfolgt."  
  
"Einem Kuss?", fragte Akane neugierig.  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Sie wollte ihn eigentlich Ranma geben, als Zeichen, dass sie ihn töten wird. Ich hab mich für ihn geopfert." Er sah Ranma mit einer gespielten Bösartigkeit an. "Du könntest sie ja besiegen, dir würde das nichts ausmachen."  
  
"Ich schlage aber keine Frauen."  
  
"Und jetzt ist sie in der Stadt und sucht nach dir?"  
  
"So sieht das wohl aus... Wahrscheinlich weiß sie längst, dass ich hier bin."  
  
"Mpf, woher?", kaute Jessy zwischen.  
  
Kasumi und Nabiki sahen die Fresssäcke an. Jimmy hatte so einen Hunger, dass er das Essen verschlang. Jessy war auch nicht besser. Ranma und Genma saugten es förmlich auf. Nur Ryoga versuchte sich vor Akane halbwegs zu beherrschen, was auch nicht so recht klappte.  
  
"Soll ich vielleicht noch mehr machen?", fragte Kasumi.  
  
Jimmy traf Nabikis kalten Blick und stutzte. Ihr gefiel es scheinbar überhaupt nicht, was sie gerade machten, und im welchen Tempo. "Geht wohl ziemlich auf dein Geld, was, Nabiki?", dachte Jimmy. Dann besann er sich. Sie waren nur Gäste, und ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich nicht benehmen konnten, sie machten auch Unmengen von Kosten. Das durfte so nicht weitergehen. Er schluckte sein Essen runter und sagte dann laut: "Das Essen ist wunderbar, Kasumi, es ist so lecker, man muss es einfach wegfressen."  
  
Kasumi lächelte und aß weiter. Jimmy drehte sich wieder zu Jessy.  
  
"Woher? Es waren doch zwei Amazonen. Weißt du noch, auf dem Schulhof?"  
  
"Sie haben uns ja auch verfolgt", sagte Ranma.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte. "Die andere Amazone ist bestimmt etwas intelligenter als Shampoo."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Hast du nicht gesagt, sie sollte erst später kommen?"  
  
"Was meinst du mit 'sollte später'?", fragten die zwei jüngeren Tendoschwestern.  
  
Sie hatte sich verplappert. Woher sollte er wissen, wann sie kommen sollte? Er war doch kein Hellseher, und hat das auch nirgendwo nachgelesen. Es hat ihm ein Vögelchen gezwitschert, der war so Gesprächig... "Ich hab halt nicht erwartet, dass sie so früh auftauchen", versuchte er sich rauszureden. "Sondern später..."  
  
Jessy guckte ihn an, nickte zu Nabiki und Akane und vertiefte ihre Nase in ihrer Schüssel.  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie schon recht. Entweder haben die beiden zuviel in dieser Dimension durcheinander gebracht, oder Shampoo hat eine Helferin gefunden, mit der sie ihn schneller fand als im Manga. Dort war sie nämlich nicht vor Kodachi aufgetaucht. Da war sich Jimmy sicher. Er aß ebenfalls ruhig weiter.  
  
"Sohn", wandte sich Genma an Ranma, "dass die Amazonen sich von dir fernhalten. Sie bringen nur Unglück mit ihren Gesetzen."  
  
Ranma nickte, wollte noch erwidern, dass sein Vater doch selbst auf die Idee gekommen ist zum Amazonendorf zu gehen, sagte dann aber auch kein Wort mehr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Wenig später im Dojo. Ranma hatte sich doch dazu durchgerungen, Akane zu trainieren. Nachdem sie ihn lieb gefragt hat, und gesagt hat, dass sie zwar auch mit Jimmy üben könnte, der ihr aber nicht so viel beibringen konnte, statt wie üblich sich mit den Worten "pah, ich brauch dich nicht!" umzudrehen, willigte Ranma dann doch ein. Nun aber bereute Akane es schon. Ranma hatte ihre Schwächen sofort entdeckt und machte mit ihr härtere Grundübungen, um ihre Verteidigung, ihre Reaktionen und ihre Schnelligkeit zu verbessern. Auf die Geräte wollte er sie noch nicht spezialisieren. Vielleicht hatte er nur noch keine Ahnung davon.  
  
Jimmy und Jessy übten mit Ryoga. Er hatte zwar nicht Ranmas Geschwindigkeit, Jimmy glich seinen normalen Attacken mit dem Amaguriken schon, jedoch war er erstaunlich zäh. Abwechselnd trainierten die beiden Dimensionsreisenden mit ihm, und sogar nach einigen Treffern war in Ryoga nicht ein Hauch von Erschöpfung oder Schmerzen zu erkennen. Im Gegenteil, die beiden brachen sich alle Knochen, wenn sie auf ihm einprügelten. Er stand lediglich da wie eine Statue.  
  
"Verdammt, Ryoga!", schimpfte Jimmy, "du merkst gar nichts. Über dir könnte ein Hochhaus einstürzen, du würdest nicht einmal eine Beule haben."  
  
Er merkte nur einen stärkeren Druck, sonst nichts. Auch wenn sie treffen würden, würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal seine Nerven erregen. Obwohl Jimmy schon seine Emotion Empörung koppelte, konnte er bei Ryoga nicht das geringste anrichten. Beleidigt und mit schmerzenden Knöcheln setzte er sich nach ein paar Schlägen wieder hin. Jessy hatte nicht mehr Erfolg.  
  
"Ihr habt noch nicht genügend Kraft", stellte Ryoga fest, als auch Jessy erschöpft zu Boden fiel.  
  
"Echt, Ryoga? Wirklich?"  
  
Ryoga ignorierte ihre Ironie und erklärte weiter. "Und eure Verteidigung ist noch löcherig, aber insgesamt seid ihr schon sehr gut geworden."  
  
Jimmy versuchte es noch mal, dieses Mal darauf achtend, dass er möglichst überall rechtzeitig blocken konnte. Und er versuchte eine neue Emotion zu koppeln. Ham. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewundert, als er merkte, dass man sogar so was benutzen konnte. Lauthals versuchte er die Emotion mit Worten zu verstärken.  
  
"Hahahahaha, Ryoga, du bist doch ein Schwächling. Haha, ich dachte, du bist schnell, aber das stimmt ja noch nicht einmal, ich bin beinahe schneller als du..."  
  
Das bloße Auslachen half ihm und er beschleunigte seine Schläge immer weiter. Lachend sah er auf Ryoga, der nicht besonders beeindruckt davon war.  
  
"Was ist plötzlich mit dir los, Jimmy?", fragte der nur und schaute Jimmy besorgt an. Der verzweifelte, Ham wich seiner Wut, mit Wut hat er aber nicht seine Schläge verstärken wollen. "Man, du Sack, ich wollte nur was ausprobieren!"  
  
Nach Jessys Versuch setzten sie sich hin und machten eine Pause. Jimmy erklärte Ryoga unterdessen, was es mit den Emotionen auf sich hatte. Ranma hatte mal gesagt, er verdoppelte damit seine Geschwindigkeit, sowie seine Stärke. Erst, als er sich das genauer vor Augen führte, dass er sogar mit Emotionen nicht das geringste gegen Ryoga ausrichtete, merkte er, wie schwach er eigentlich war.  
  
Sie schauten dem verlobten Pärchen zu. Akane stocherte rasend schnell mit ihren Fäusten in der Luft herum, während Ranma danebenstand und sie anspornte. Nach einer Weile konnte Akane nicht mehr und ließ die Arme sinken. Ranma nickte zufrieden und deutete mit einem Nicken zu den dreien. "Lass uns mal eine Pause einlegen."  
  
"Ranma, du versuchst Akane den Amaguriken beizubringen?", fragte Jimmy, als die beiden näher kamen.  
  
Akane setzte sich zu ihnen, Ranma blieb jedoch stehen und nickte. "Sie ist stark genug, aber an Geschwindigkeit mangelt's ihr. Den Amaguriken kann sie gut im Kampf gegen Kodachi gebrauchen."  
  
"Hast du schon mal versucht einen Ganzkörperamaguriken zu lernen? Um auszuweichen, wie zu schlagen, in einem Mordstempo?"  
  
Ranma sah ihn interessiert an. "Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"  
  
"Nur mal so, etwas mit Jessy daran gearbeitet", sagte Jimmy stolz.  
  
"Zeig ihn mir mal. Lass uns ein kleines Sparring machen."  
  
Jimmy würgte. "Schon wieder? Ryoga hat mich schon so zugerichtet, ich kann nicht mehr."  
  
Ryoga sah gespannt auf. "Ich hab gar nichts gemacht."  
  
"Etwas Anstrengung ist ganz gut für dich, Jimmy. Dadurch verbessert sich auch deine Ausdauer!"  
  
Er seufzte und stand auf, dann gingen sie zur Mitte und Ranma fing an zu attackieren. Erst langsam, dass Jimmy die Schläge noch erkennen konnte.  
  
"Und weich nur aus!", befahl der Martial Artist.  
  
Jimmy tat es und duckte sich geschickt vor seinen Schlägen, wich nach rechts und links aus, während er zurückschlug. Ranma blockte nur in einer anständigen Geschwindigkeit, das Tempo der Schläge erhöhte er nur langsam. Doch auch wenn er schneller nach Jimmy haute, er konnte immer noch ausweichen.  
  
"Nicht schlecht, Jimmy, ich bin beeindruckt. Bei diesem Tempo auszuweichen schaffen nicht viele."  
  
Er erhöhte erbarmungslos weiter. Als er Jimmys standartmäßige Geschwindigkeit erreichte, erzielte er plötzlich einen Treffer. Jimmy konnte ihm nicht mehr entkommen, verlor die Konzentration und wurde von den nächsten fünf Schlägen ebenfalls getroffen. Dann flog er im hohen Bogen zu Boden.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht", meinte Ranma beeindruckt. Der Junge hatte es tatsächlich drauf. So was hatte er nicht mal bei Kämpfen von Landesmeistern gesehen. "Ganzkörperamaguriken... einfallsreich."  
  
Jimmy drehte sich auf den Bauch und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, aber es tat ihm alles weh. "Läppische sechs Schläge, und ich liege schon am Boden..."  
  
Ranma lachte und kam auf ihn zu und half ihm hoch. "Du bist trotzdem nicht schlecht. Hättest du auch eine Trainingsreise hinter dir, würdest du mir wahrscheinlich ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bereiten."  
  
"Ich und dir Schwierigkeiten bereiten?", grinste er. "Hast du was falsches gegessen?"  
  
Sie gingen wieder zu den anderen, und wieder wollte sich Ranma nicht hinsetzen.  
  
"Jessy, kannst du das auch?", fragte er.  
  
Jessy nickte. "Ein bisschen, aber ich werde es dir NICHT zeigen." Sie rieb sich die Fingerknöchel und deutete auf Ryoga. "Der war schon schlimm genug."  
  
Ranma lachte.  
  
"Sag mal, Ranma, wenn ich auf dir rumprügle, fühlen sich deine Paraden weich an, bei Ryoga ist es, als ob ich auf Stein haue. Woran liegt das, an Spanien?"  
  
"Ryoga setzt noch Kraft in seine Parade, und wenn du in so einem Tempo zuschlägst, ohne Ausdauer, tut dir allein davon alles weh. Bei Anfängern sollte man damit vorsichtig sein."  
  
"Hörst du Ryoga? Vorsichtig!", meine Jessy, sich die Finger reibend.  
  
Ranma lachte erneut, dann machte er ein paar Katas in der Luft und ging schließlich zu Akane: "Wollen wir weiter machen?"  
  
Sie nickte und ging mit ihm üben, während sich Jimmy und Jessy noch ein paar mal an Ryoga die Zähne ausbissen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Jimmy saß auf dem Dach und schaute sich die Sterne an. Es war mittlerweile dämmrig und sie haben gerade erst zu Abend gegessen. Der Himmel war vollkommen klar, und es waren so viele Sterne, helle und dunkle, große und kleine, zu sehen. Einer blinkte und bewegte sich gen Osten. Wie konnte denn das sein??? Ah, nur ein Flugzeug...  
  
Er war schon dabei einzunicken, als er Geräusche vom Dach hörte. Zwei wunderschöne lange Beine tauchten vor ihm auf, dann ertönte Jessys Stimmte: "Was machst du hier so alleine?"  
  
Jimmy reckte sich und schaute sie an, wie sie sich zu ihm beugte. Wie sie da stand, mit dem Sternenhimmel im Hintergrund, fast wie ein Engel. Ein rothaariger Engel...  
  
Jimmy wachte auf. "Oh, Jessy, du bist es. Ich guck mir hier nur die Sternchen an."  
  
Jessy schaute ebenfalls nach oben und legte sich dann neben ihn. "Zum Glück hat Japan flache Dächer."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Rate mal, was Mariko gesagt hat."  
  
Jimmy drehte sich zu ihr um. "Was?"  
  
Sie ließ ihn etwas zappeln und erhöhte die Spannung. Dann sagte sie ganz langsam "Sie hat gesagt, sie ist in dich verliebt."  
  
Jimmy richtete sich auf. Was hatte er da gerade gehört?  
  
"Sie fand es schade, dass ich sie unterrichtet habe", grinste Jessy. "Nicht du. Da hat sie es mir auch gesagt. Wie toll du doch gegen Tatewaki gekämpft hast. Obwohl du verloren hast, warst du der Sieger..."  
  
"Äh..." Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Das war zwar eigentlich ganz nett, dass sich mal wer in ihn verliebt hat. Nur Mariko passte nun wirklich nicht zu ihm. Und wie Jessy ihn anlächelte machte ihn etwas nervös. Er konnte wieder nichts aus ihr herauslesen. "Sie ist doch größer als ich", meinte er stockend, um beim Thema zu bleiben.  
  
Jessy lachte. "Ja, etwas. Aber spielt das eine Rolle? Sie hat mir gesagt, auf die Größe kommt es so wenig an, genauso wenig wie auf die Stärke, oder das Geld, oder ähnliches. Auf den Charakter kommt es an! Dabei hat sie sich bestimmt auch in Ranma verliebt. Als er das erste mal aufgekreuzt ist, mein ich. Sie war dabei und hat zugeschaut, als die Kinder auf Akane losstürmen wollten. Sie hat auch gesehen, wie er Kuno erledigt hat. Und ziemliche Augen gemacht."  
  
Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das war aber ein Komisches Mädchen. "Und sie vergisst mich bestimmt ebenso schnell, wie sie sich in mich verliebt hat, oder?"  
  
Jessy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß, vielleicht ja nicht."  
  
Er wurde aus Mädchen nicht schlau. Mariko war so eine, mit solchen musste er in seiner Realität oft umgehen. Was er nicht verstand, war Jessys Verhalten. Warum sagte sie ihm das? Wollte sie gucken, wie er sich verhält? Wollte sie ihm eine Gefährtin suchen, damit er glücklich sein kann? Oder wollte sie ihn nur eben mal aufheitern? Sie wusste doch, dass wenn er eine Freundin bekommen würde, er wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen könnte. Als Mensch würde man das verstehen, wie war es aber als Pokémon? Mit einem Fluch?  
  
"Mara hat uns zu einer Party eingeladen", fiel Jimmy plötzlich ein. "Am Samstag, einem Tag nach dem Kampf mit Kodachi. Hast du Lust dahin zu gehen? Nur mal schauen, was so los ist?"  
  
Jessy nickte fröhlich. "Klar, gerne. Willst du mich unbedingt dabei haben?"  
  
"Unbedingt!" Er lachte. "Und die beiden Verlobten nehmen wir auch mit, auch wenn wir sie fesseln und tragen müssen. Ranma sollte auf jedem Fall mal auf so was gehen, würde ihm ganz gut tun."  
  
"Und Akane auch", stimmte Jessy zu. "Vielleicht kommen sie sich dann auch etwas näher. Statt nur zu Hause, da entwickelt es sich nur mühselig. Mal eine Abwechslung."  
  
Wie recht sie hatte. Er seufzte und schaute weiterhin auf die Sterne. "Guck mal, sie sind wunderschön."  
  
"Aber wirklich. Wer hat das alles erschaffen?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendeiner der Götter, schätze ich. Vielleicht ein Wächter der Sphären."  
  
Sie lagen eine Weile still da und beobachteten sie, sowie die kleinen Flugzeuge, die seelenruhig vorbeituckerten. Es war schön ruhig, kein Lärm, keine Autos, wie in seiner ersten Dimension, keine Monster oder Lehrer aus der zweiten, und auch keine schreienden Trainer aus der dritten.  
  
"Was mache ich eigentlich hier?", überlegte Jimmy laut.  
  
Sie schaute verwundert zu ihm herüber.  
  
"Ich meine, in dieser Dimension. Warum reise ich durch die Zeiten, als ob ich für etwas vorbereitet werde."  
  
Jessy hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, sagte aber nichts.  
  
"In dieser Dimension lerne ich kämpfen. In der Zweiten habe ich zaubern gelernt. In der dritten... trainieren, als Trainer, um Befehle geben zu können, vielleicht, um auch auf andere aufpassen zu können. Koordination. Kann man in einem großen Endkampf vielleicht gebrauchen. Aber was hab ich in der ersten gelernt? ... Frauen anbaggern. Lehrer verarschen."  
  
"Du wolltest mir doch noch was erzählen. Aus der dritten Dimension. Wie du mit dem Arenaleiter Tee trinken gegangen bist."  
  
Jimmy lachte. Wie schlecht er damals war. Er hat solange auf dem Leiter herumgekloppt, bis ihm alles wehtat. Genauso wie jetzt mit Ryoga. Ob er in dieser Dimension wohl so stark wird, wie in der dritten seine Pokémon? "Also", fing er an, "ich bin da aufgekreuzt mit einem Raupy und einem Taubsi. Die konnten gegen seine blöden Steinpokémon nichts ausrichten. Ich hab natürlich verloren, glaubte aber, es wäre nur sehr knapp, also hab ich es gleich noch mal versucht. Natürlich wurde ich in den Boden gestampft. Ich hab es so oft versucht, bis mir schließlich das Raupy spurlos beim trainieren verschwunden ist. Es hatte wohl die Schnauze voll."  
  
Jessy lachte. "Einfach abgehauen? Das tun doch sonst Pokémon nicht."  
  
"Das scheinbar schon. Ich hab dann etwas rumgeheult, der Leiter hat mich aufgeschnappt und mich zu einem Teetässchen eingeladen. Da hat er mir erst mal erklärt, wie man trainiert. Ich bin dann auf, hab das getan, hab ein paar neue Pokémon gefangen, bin erst mal weiter, ohne ihn zu besiegen, wo bessere Trainer warteten, bin dann glaube ich mit einem Wasserpokémon zurück und hab wieder verloren. Vollkommen deprimiert bin ich dann umhergeschweift, weil ich den Anschluss verloren hab. Wir waren eine kleine Gruppe von Teenagern, die zum selben Zeitpunkt losgezogen sind, und die hatten ihn alle schon besiegt. Nur ich nicht. Irgendwann bin ich noch mal dahin und hab es endlich, nach einem endlos schweren Kampf, geschafft. Ich hab mich vielleicht gefreut!"  
  
Jessy lachte sich kaputt. "Das du mal einen Trainer nicht schaffst, das ist echt cool."  
  
"Cool?", fragte er gespielt beleidigt. "Vielleicht ist das irgendwie mit dieser Dimension zu vergleichen. Ich hab hier bisher auch keine allzu großen Fortschritte gemacht. Mir fehlen noch einige wichtige Eigenschaften. Irgendwann werde ich vielleicht langsam stärker..."  
  
"Quatsch, hast du schon vergessen, was Ranma gesagt hat? So eine Schnelligkeit hat er bisher noch nicht gesehen. Das ist doch schon etwas."  
  
"Ranma hat vieles noch nicht gesehen. Ich musste ihm sogar den Amaguriken beibringen. Das ist das einzige, an das ich mich erinnern kann. Es gab noch Tausende von verschiedenen Attacken, die ich nicht kenne. Er muss auch noch eine Menge lernen."  
  
Jessy lachte und stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Wenn du meinst. Du bist trotzdem nicht ganz schlecht und hast etwas mehr als ein Raupy..." Sie grinste. "Du hast ein Flamara."  
  
Er seufzte erleichtert auf. Sie hatte schon recht, und sie verstand es auch, Jimmy aufzuheitern. Wie glücklich konnte er sich schätzen sie zu haben. Sie saßen noch eine Zeit lang da, bis sie sich entschieden doch drinnen zu schlafen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen gingen wieder die fünf Teenager ihren Weg zur Schule, mittlerweile drei von ihnen auf dem Zaun. Die vierte, Akane, ging nebenher und spielte mit einem Gymnastikband rum. Der fünfte, Ryoga, guckte ihr die ganze Zeit hinterher, während er am Straßenrand vorwärts stolperte. Sie hatten einen kleinen Abstecher in einen Trainingsladen gemacht, und Ranma hatte Gewichte gekauft, die Jimmy nun trug, und die ihn ziemlich erschöpft aussehen ließen. Jessy passte hinter ihm auf, dass er nicht runterfiel.  
  
In der Schule angekommen brach stöhnend Jimmy zusammen. Die Gewichte an seinen Armen und Beinen waren bestimmt zusammen zwanzig Kilo schwer. Zum Glück war Kodachi dieses Mal nicht zu sehen. Ranma seufzte erleichtert.  
  
"Wetten, dass sie noch kommt?", meinte Jimmy. "Ich glaube, sie wird noch irgendwie versuchen, Akane noch vor dem Kampf unschädlich zu machen."  
  
Sie gingen ins Gebäude, wo ihnen Nabiki entgegenlief. Ihr gieriges glitzern in den Augen war deutlich zu erkennen. "Hallo, Akane. Ich habe was über Kodachi herausgefunden."  
  
"Wie viel?", unterbrach sie Jimmy sarkastisch. "Kostet es?"  
  
Nabiki blinzelte. "Für euch nur 200 Yen."  
  
Jimmy guckte zu Akane rüber. Er selbst hatte kein Geld, also lag es an ihr, ob sie was über sie erfahren wollte. Sie drückte Nabiki ein paar Münzen in die Hand. Diese steckte sie sich ein und fing an zu erzählen:  
  
"Also: Sie versucht die Gegner vor dem Kampf schon aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Eins ihrer letzten Kämpfe ging mit einem glatten Sieg aus, weil keine Kämpferinnen mehr verfügbar waren. Im Kampf ist sie hinterhältig und benutzt präparierte Waffen, um ihre Gegner möglichst schnell zu eliminieren. Außerdem kommt es vor, dass sie bei einem Versuch ins aus zu werfen auf magische Weise immer wieder im Ring landet. Dazu weiß ich aber nicht mehr."  
  
Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du hast uns sehr weitergeholfen. Das erste wussten wir, dass zweite dachte ich mir, und zum dritten weißt du nicht einmal, warum."  
  
Sie schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Warum fragt ihr mich dann?"  
  
Nabiki war ihnen keine große Hilfe, sie wussten praktisch genauso viel wie vorher. Warum sie nicht aus dem Ring zu kriegen war, würden sie schon sehen, was Jimmy allerdings Sorgen machte, war, dass Kodachi auftaucht und Akane verletzt, so dass Ranma für sie einspringen muss. Wie sonst sollte es dazu kommen, dass im Manga er gekämpft hat? Seine zweite Sorge war Shampoo. Was ist, wenn sie nochmals auftaucht und Probleme bereitet? Vielleicht mitten in Akanes Duell gegen Tatewakis Schwester. Diese Amazonen waren doch kaltblütig und konnten töten, wenn es nötig war. Und die Alternative war nur sie zu besiegen und zu heiraten. Otero ließ ihn mit seinen Sorgen alleine.  
  
In der Pause beobachtete Jimmy Mariko. Sie verhielt sich ganz normal und machte keine besonderen Dinge, Kommentare oder ähnliches.  
  
"Ist sie, oder war sie wirklich in mich verliebt?", fragte er Jessy.  
  
"Hat sie gesagt. Zur Zeit macht sie sich an einen anderen ran."  
  
"Hat sie sich also wieder entliebt." Er fing an zu lachen. "Die sind echt komisch, die Leute. Entweder sie verlieben sich spontan neu, oder sie verlieben sich nie noch mal und laufen einer oder einem ein Leben lang hinterher. Und die andere Person will sie dann nicht. Und wenn sie beide wollen, kommen sie zu keinem Ergebnis. Außer Streitereien..."  
  
Jessy nickte und lachte auch.  
  
"So ist das hier doch, oder?"  
  
"Schau, Tatewaki macht sich an sie ran. Und zeitgleich macht sie sich an einen anderen ran. Das sieht doch voll lustig aus!"  
  
"Diese Dimension versteh ich voll nicht. Das sieht alles so lächerlich aus, je länger man es sich anschaut. Hier gibt's Persönlichkeiten, die man sonst nirgends findet. Zum Beispiel Nabiki. Ich hab noch nie ein so gieriges Mädchen gesehen, dass sogar zu einem Schnapspreis Bilder verkauft, nur um etwas Geld zu bekommen." Er deutete in die Menge, wo die mittlere Tendo stand. "Oder Akane, so was von gewälttätig ist auch nicht normal."  
  
"Sie wurde auch ihr Leben lang von Idioten verfolgt, die mit ihr ausgehen wollten. Was hättest du gemacht?"  
  
"Schon, aber das hätte man auch geschickter lösen können. Statt sie dauernd zu verkloppen. Hier herrscht das absolute Chaos..."  
  
Jessy nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Was fand Mariko an mir eigentlich so interessant?"  
  
"Hm..." Jessy überlegte. "Sie sagte, du siehst süß aus und bist richtig stark, so dass du sie immer beschützen könntest. Das du stark bist, hat sie wahrscheinlich vom Kampf gegen Kuno. Sonst hat ihn ja keiner aus der Schule bisher besiegt."  
  
"Hm", machte Jimmy nur. "Gut, dass sie mich nicht besser kennt, sonst hätte ich gesagt, sie hätte einen schlechten Geschmack."  
  
Jessy musste lachen. Dann fragte sie plötzlich: "Lust auf Armdrücken? Ich will sehen, wie stark du bist."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Jimmy wunderte sich, was sie alles für Ideen hatte. Ob sie ihn auf seine Fortschritte testen wollte? Er ließ sich darauf ein und sie verbrachten den Rest der Pause damit. Und er hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten, sie zu besiegen, denn sie war etwas stärker als er, oder er war einfach nur schwach. Er musste sich sehr anstrengen, schaffte es aber dann doch. Vielleicht lies sie ihn nur gewinnen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Einen halben Tag später standen die fünf Teenager wieder im Dojo. Ranma übte wieder mit Akane und brachte ihr immer mehr vom Amaguriken bei. Ihre Schnelligkeit war inzwischen akzeptabel, jedoch total ungenau, sie traf so gut wie nie. Genauso, wie sie mit dem Ball das Kreuz von Jimmy nicht treffen konnte, so wichen auch ihre Angriffe mit den Keulen vom Zielpunkt ab. Nicht viel, aber, Ranmas Meinung nach, genug. Später übten sie intensiver mit den Geräten, worin Akane auch noch schlecht umgehen konnte. Mit dem Ball wusste sie nichts anzufangen, mit dem Reifen machte sie künstlerische Bewegungen und im Band verfing sie sich dauernd. Ranma behielt die Geduld und übte trotzdem mit ihr weiter.  
  
Inzwischen übten die beiden Dimensionswechsler mit dem Orientierungslosen. Ryoga kämpfte mit ihnen abwechselnd und wies sie auf ihre Fehler hin. Nach jedem Kampf machte er aber eine Menge Komplimente, wie gut sie doch seinen und dass sie immer besser werden, besonders, wie Jimmy auffiel, zu Jessy. Und sie freute sich riesig, als er ihr sagte, wie geschickt sie doch war. Später machten sie abwechselnd Hantelübungen, während der andere jeweils mit Ryoga Geschwindigkeits-, Reaktions- und andere Übungen machte. Jimmy musste feststellen, das Jessy doch eine ziemlich gute Kondition hatte. Das musste wohl an ihrem Training in der Pokémonwelt liegen. Nach einer Stunde lagen beide Teenager vollkommen erschöpft auf dem Boden.  
  
"Ihr seid schon viel besser", meinte Ryoga, eine Hantel auf dem Finger balancierend. "Ihr habt seit gestern große Fortschritte gemacht."  
  
"Hör auf uns aufzumuntern, Ryoga", wehrte Jimmy ab. "Was hat sich seit gestern groß verbessert?"  
  
"Ihr seid schneller geworden, ausdauernder und ein bisschen mehr Kraft habt ihr auch."  
  
"Mach dich nicht lustig, was sollen wir schon in so einer kurzen Zeit gelernt haben?"  
  
Jimmy wollte es nicht glauben, dass er von heute auf morgen so viel besser kämpfte. So sehr Ryoga es versuchte ihm einzureden, er konnte es nicht akzeptieren. Nach ein paar weiteren Trainingsstunden, als es schon Abend wurde, hörten sie wieder auf. Auch Ranma und Akane verschoben das weitere Training auf morgen.  
  
"Wie macht sich dein Amaguriken?", fragte Ranma Jimmy interessiert.  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schulter. Er hatte ihn seit dem letzten Tag nicht mehr geübt. "Wieso fragst du?"  
  
"Ich hab das auch mal ausprobiert, es ist eigentlich ganz leicht. Pass auf!"  
  
Ranma ging in Kampfstellung, und ehe Jimmy etwas sah, stand Ranma schon hinter ihm und stupste ihn an.  
  
"Gesehen?"  
  
Jimmy schrak hoch, genauso wie alle anderen im Raum. "Wa... Wie kommst du da so schnell hin?"  
  
"Die Technik ist bestens dazu geeignet Gegner zu irritieren, die sie noch nicht kennen." Er lachte, während er jede Sekunde seinen Standort wechselte. "Ganz zu schweigen, dass er dich nicht einmal berühren kann."  
  
Die drei, ausgenommen Ryoga, mussten lachen. Ranma war dermaßen stolz die Attacke in seiner Vollständigkeit gelernt zu haben, dass er sich jetzt durch die Gegend teleportierte und eifrig erzählte, wie sehr er damit einem Gegner im Vorteil sein kann. Ryoga schien es weniger zu gefallen. Er sah Ranma in gewisser Hinsicht als Rivalen an, auch wenn es jetzt nicht mehr zu dauerhaften Streitereien zwischen ihnen kam. Außerdem verstand sich Ranma zur Zeit blendend gut mit Akane.  
  
Die Tür zum Dojo wurde aufgerissen, und Nabiki steckte den Kopf hindurch. "Essen ist gleich fertig, also beeilt euch!" Dann verschwand sie wieder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Jimmy ins Bad. Er wusch sich kurz unter der Dusche und setzte sich dann ins Furo. Daran musste er sich gewöhnen. Hier in Japan war es normal sich erst abzuspülen und danach im warmen Furo, einer Art Badewanne, noch etwas herumzuliegen und sich zu entspannen. Das Wasser darin wurde nur ab und zu gewechselt und ständig warm gehalten, was ziemlich viel sparte. Die ganzen Lebensgewohnheiten waren hier ganz anders, als er sie bisher kannte. Zum Beispiel musste er sich beim Essen auf die Stäbchen umstellen. Es war besser, wenn die anderen nicht wussten, dass er aus einer ganz anderen Dimension kommt, sonst würde es nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten geben.  
  
Ob es Ryoga wohl vorhin nicht übertrieben hat, als er erzählte, wie schnell die beiden sich doch verbessert hätten? Es war schon schockierend, dass er innerhalb ein bis zwei Monaten gelernt hatte zwei Meter hoch zu springen. Eine Sportskanone war er noch nie, und jetzt sprang er eben mal auf einen Zaun. Vielleicht war in dieser Dimension mehr möglich als in den bisherigen. So wie Kodachi über die Dächer davonsprang. Sowas war doch für 'normale' Menschen vollkommen unmöglich. Und das sogar ohne seine Kräfte und die Gutes-Gelingen Flüche so schnell besser zu werden, war auch nicht normal. Was ihm Sorgen bereitete, dass er das Zaubern allmählich verlernte. Außer seinen Illusionen konnte er kaum noch was, bis auf diesen wirkungslosen Feuerball.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder einmal auf seine Astralenergie. Sie war nicht so stark vorhanden, nur ein bisschen, wie er es von dieser Dimension her kannte. Vielleicht war sie hier aber nicht schwächer, sondern nur... anders. Da half nur üben. Er konzentrierte sich kurz, durchströmte die Astralen Fäden der Umgebung und stellte drei Personen fest. Eine außerhalb der Tür, von deren Struktur er glaubte sie zu kennen, und zwei draußen. Hinter der Wand, die das Badezimmer vom Garten trennte. Blitzartig riss er die Augen auf und richtete sich auf.  
  
"Jimmy? Wie lange brauchst du noch?"  
  
Es war Jessy, die im Flur darauf wartete, dass er endlich rauskam. Jimmy blickte auf die Uhr. Schon eine halbe Stunde, dabei hatte er ihr gesagt sich zu beeilen.  
  
"Bin gleich draußen... Vielleicht gleich sofort", setzte er im Flüsterton hinzu.  
  
Er nahm die Seife in die Hand, die auf dem Waschbecken lag und machte sich bereit. Was nun passieren würde, konnte er sich gut denken. Er zählte schon den Countdown:  
  
"Drei... Zwei... Eins... Und-..."  
  
Er sprang blitzschnell aus dem Furo, krallte sich im Flug ein Handtuch und band es sich um, dann landete er auf dem Boden, in Kampfstellung. Genau im selben Moment brach die andere Wand auseinander und ein Bonbouri schmetterte durch die Wanne, dass Kachelsplitter durch die Gegend flogen. Im Trümmerhaufen lag Shampoo. Jimmy duckte sich unter einem Splitter hinweg, zielte mit der Seife und traf damit Shampoos Kopf.  
  
"Du perverse Spannerin!"  
  
"Shampoo dich töten!", schrie die Amazone wütend.  
  
Jimmy wusste, er machte sie damit nur noch wütender, aber was sollte er sonst machen? Sich erschlagen lassen? Vielleicht sollte er etwas netter sein?  
  
"Xian-Pu... wie geht's?", fragte er plötzlich auf Chinesisch.  
  
"Du weißt genau, dass wir in einem Kampf sind, vor dem du nicht weglaufen kannst. Und wenn du nicht kämpfen willst, dann stirb!" Sie nahm das halbe Furo in die Hand und warf es Richtung Jimmy. Der duckte sich darunter hinweg.  
  
"Jimmy? Was ist denn los?"  
  
Jessy machte die Tür auf und sah noch ein mit Wasser gefülltes Furo auf sich zukommen. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, das Furo blieb an der Türkante hängen und schleuderte ihr nur das warme Wasser ins Gesicht. Shampoo und Jimmy blickten sich erschrocken um. Als das Furo zu Boden fiel, sah er Jessys Kleider auf dem Boden, von dem Mädchen war keine Spur. Nur ein kleines Tier, dass sich aus ihren Kleidern rauszuwuseln versuchte.  
  
"Flamara!"  
  
Die Amazone blickte verwundert auf die Szene. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt noch irgendwen anders mit hinein zu ziehen, noch überraschter war sie, als das Pokémon sich aus seinen Kleidern befreit hatte und vor Jimmy sprang.  
  
"Gut Flamara! Jetzt geht's los, bist du bereit?" Dann setzte er auf Chinesisch noch hinzu: "Xian-Pu, du bist selber Schuld, du wolltest ja einen Kampf. Es wird mich jemand vertreten, o.k.?"  
  
"Du sollst kämpfen, nicht ein Tier für dich kämpfen lassen! Hast du keine Ehre?"  
  
"Hast 'du' keine Ehre jemanden wie mich anzugreifen, der überhaupt von Kämpfen keine Ahnung hat?"  
  
"STIRB!"  
  
Shampoo schoss auf Jimmy zu. Der blieb jedoch kühl und wartete ab, bis sie nah genug dran war. Dann kommandierte er in Seelenruhe: "Flamara, Konter!"  
  
Das Pokémon sprang hoch und Shampoo in die Quere, so dass es sie aus der Bahn warf. Jimmy wich nur den beiden Bonbouris aus, die Shampoo aus den Händen rutschten. Shampoo landete auf den Beinen und in Kampfstellung, Flamara direkt vor ihr.  
  
"Nimm dein Haustier aus dem Weg, sonst töte ich es auch!", kreischte die Amazone.  
  
"Hm!" machte Jimmy. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Da waren zwei Amazonen, und er konnte eine zweite Gestalt sich deutlich draußen verstecken spüren. "Xian- Pu, wen hast du noch mitgebracht, der mich töten soll? Hey, du Amazone, es ist vorbei mit dem Versteckspiel, zeig dich!"  
  
In diesem Moment verschwand die Person. Jimmy konnte sie nicht mehr ausfindig machen.  
  
"Niemand muss mir helfen, dich zu töten!"  
  
Shampoo griff erneut an. Sie sprang über Flamara und auf Jimmy zu, jedoch sprang das Pokémon ihr nach und landete in ihrem Rücken. Sie stürzten beide zu Boden, Flamara auf Shampoo. Das Tier sprang sofort runter und stellte sich zwischen sie und Jimmy, während die Amazone sich schnell aufrichtete und sich zu einem erneuten Angriff bereitmachte, dieses Mal auf das Feuerpokémon.  
  
"Flamara, Agilität!"  
  
Sie lief Shampoo entgegen, doch als diese ausholte und angriff, verschwand das Pokémon plötzlich und huschte in Sekundenbruchteilen durch das ganze Badezimmer. Jimmy staunte. Diese Attacke glich dem Teleportations- Amaguriken von Ranma, den er vorhin im Dojo präsentiert hat.  
  
"Nun zeig, was du kannst, Flamara. Flammenwurf!"  
  
Sein Pokémon ignorierte den Befehl und tackelte Shampoo kurzerhand von hinten um. Die irritierte Amazone konnte den Angriff nicht sehen und landete zum zweiten Mal auf dem Boden.  
  
"Gute Güte, was ist hier passiert?"  
  
"Das wird aber sehr teuer!"  
  
Jimmy blickte verwirrt nach hinten. Dort standen Kasumi und Nabiki, die sich nun einmischten. Verwundert beobachteten sie das Schauspiel in ihrem zerstörten Badezimmer. Kurz darauf erschienen Akane und Soun, schließlich auch Ranma. Währenddessen zog sich die Amazone wieder auf die Beine.  
  
"Was macht den 'die' hier?", fragte Ranma laut.  
  
"Shampoo kommen um Jimmy Saotome zu töten", antwortete Shampoo.  
  
"Ich heiße nicht Saotome!"  
  
Nabiki wurde es zu bunt. "Du kommen hierher und machen Badezimmer von uns kaputt? Das sein teuer!", imitierte sie die Amazone sarkastisch. "Sein 50000 Yen. Mindestens. Mörderin erst zahlen, dann können töten Jimmy in Garten!"  
  
Shampoo blickte Nabiki vollkommen irritiert an. Hat sie etwas falsch gemacht? Die Situation eskalierte. Ranma stellte sich vor Jimmy, Flamara schnitt ihr den Weg durch das Loch in der Wand ab. Währenddessen machte sich Jimmy bereit die Amazone mit einigen von seinen Tricks zu ärgern. Akane stellte sich in die Badezimmertür und machte auch diesen Ausweg unmöglich. Soun machte einen riesigen Dämonen-Soun-Kopf und heulte die Amazone an: "Du hast unser Haus ruiniert!" Kasumi ging kopfschüttelnd mit den Worten "Gute Güte, was für Manieren" in die Küche.  
  
Shampoo schaute sich um. Sie konnte nirgendwo fliehen, und ihre Waffen lagen hinter Jimmy, also konnte sie sich auch keinen neuen Weg schaffen. Jetzt gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit!  
  
Die Amazone löste sich augenblicklich in Luft auf.  
  
"Hä!?", wunderte sich Jimmy. "Wo ist sie denn plötzlich?"  
  
Die anderen schauten genauso verdattert. Sie war einfach nicht mehr da. Oder sie war unsichtbar.  
  
"Jimmy, kannst du sie nicht mit deinen Kräften ausfindig machen?", fragte Ranma.  
  
"Das ist es ja, ich spüre ihre Anwesenheit nicht einmal. Merkwürdig..."  
  
Nacheinander verschwanden ihre beiden Bonbouris und ein schneller Luftzug sauste an Flamara vorbei, ihre Haare zerwuselnd. Das Pokémon guckte fasziniert dem Windchen hinterher, dann in die Runde. Das, was hier gerade passier ist, hatte so gut wie keiner verstanden.  
  
Jimmy lies seine Hand enttäuscht sinken. "Ich wollt gerade loszaubern."  
  
"Wer zum Teufel war das?", fragte Akane verwundert.  
  
"Shampoo, diese Amazone, von der ich erzählt hab."  
  
"Sie will dich umbringen?", fragte Nabiki interessiert. "Einen Verschwender weniger."  
  
"Frage mich nur, wie die sich unsichtbar gemacht hat", überlegte Ranma. "Die Amazonen haben eine Menge seltsamer Artefakte mit ziemlich unglaublichen Kräften. Dann hat sie sicher ein Andenken aus dem Dorf mitgenommen."  
  
"Mich würde eher interessieren, warum ich sie nicht ausfindig machen konnte. Hat das eine Art Bannspruch gegen entdecken?"  
  
"So was gibt's?"  
  
"Wenn du wüsstest, was es alles gibt... Was ich nicht alles schon gesehen habe..."  
  
Genma tauchte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht auf. "Soun, du hast ein paar Steine umgeworfen, ich hab sie wieder richtig hingestellt." Dann sah er sich im Bad um und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er begriff nicht wirklich, wie die Schäden entstanden sein konnten.  
  
"O.k., dann lass uns wieder spielen gehen", meinte der Vater der Tendos. Sie gingen zusammen raus. Jimmy musste grinsen. Die beiden mit ihrem Shogi, bei dem keiner der beiden wirklich ehrlich spielen konnte.  
  
Akane guckte sich im Bad um. "Wo ist eigentlich Jessy?"  
  
"Äh, Jessy? Daaaa..."  
  
Jimmy deutete auf das Pokémon. Die zwei Tendos erschraken, als sie das Tier sahen.  
  
"Das... ist Jessy?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat den selben Fluch wie Ranma, nur das ihre Ursprüngliche Form diese hier ist", fing er zu erklären an. "Sie verwandelt sich in ein Menschenmädchen, wenn sie mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommt. Zum Glück ist sie in Wirklichkeit auch weiblich."  
  
"Und... Sie will gar nicht in ihrer richtigen Gestalt leben, sondern als Mensch?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kannst sie ja nachher noch fragen."  
  
Schließlich tauchte zu guter letzt auch Ryoga auf und schaute ebenfalls verwundert ins Bad.  
  
"Sollte hier nicht eigentlich die Küche sein?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Zwei der Tendoschwestern verschwanden auf ihren Zimmern. Ranma und Genma verzogen sich im Gästezimmer, Ranma mit einem Glas Wasser für seinen Vater, und Soun schlief auch schon tief und fest. Nur Kasumi saß im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch, als Jimmy herein kam und sich neben sie setzte. Sie schaute von ihrem Buch hoch.  
  
"Noch wach?"  
  
"Ich hab mir so ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht, was vorhin passiert ist. Ich meine jetzt nicht, das wir euer Bad vollkommen verwüstet haben. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber da kann ich nichts für. Ich weis nicht, warum sie mich noch töten will."  
  
Kasumi lächelte ihn gespannt an.  
  
"Ich dachte, dass hätte sich im Amazonendorf geklärt, scheinbar nicht ganz. Was ich sagen wollte... Ich und Jessy, und na ja... Ranma auch. Wir machen doch ziemliche Kosten. Einmal kostet der ganze Haushalt mehr und zum anderen entstehen solche Schäden, die auch nicht ganz billig sind. Und deshalb wollte ich ein bisschen wenigstens für das Haus aufkommen."  
  
"Da musst du dich an Nabiki wenden. Ich führe zwar den Haushalt, aber finanziell kümmert sie sich darum. Sie treibt das Geld dafür auf."  
  
"Nabiki? ..."  
  
Sie treibt das Geld für den Haushalt auf? Mit ihrem Verkauf von Fotos und anderen Kleinigkeiten?  
  
"Seit unsere Mutter tot ist, arbeitet Vater nicht mehr, und ich auch nicht, deshalb kümmert sie sich darum. Wo denkst du kommt das Geld für unser Leben sonst her? Natürlich gefällt mir ihre Art, wie sie es auftreibt, auch nicht, aber das ist zur Zeit unsere einzige Möglichkeit."  
  
"Hm, o.k., das heißt, sie macht solche schmutzigen Geschäfte nur... für den Haushalt? Sie übertreibt doch aber, wenn sie sogar ihre Schwester ausbeutet."  
  
"Akane?" Kasumi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist ihr Instinkt. Sie war schon immer so gierig, hatte aber auch ein Gefühl für so was. Sie hat geschickt andere Leute ausgetrickst und um ihr Geld gebracht, und auch bei Akane macht sie keine Ausnahme. Aber ohne sie würde es uns gar nicht geben."  
  
Jimmy verstand. "Ist sie noch wach?"  
  
"Bestimmt, sie sitzt noch eine halbe Nacht am Pc. Schau doch einfach."  
  
Er nickte und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, wo er an Nabikis Zimmer klopfte.  
  
"Wer ist da?", kam die Antwort.  
  
"Ich bin's."  
  
Verwundert machte sie die Tür auf. "Was willst du denn?"  
  
Jimmy ging an ihr vorbei und lies sich auf ihrem Bett nieder, sie schaute ihn nur verblüfft an und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf ihren Stuhl. "Was willst du?", fragte sie erneut.  
  
"Also... Ich und Jessy machen euch doch ziemliche Kosten, und langsam bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und da die Schule eh langweilig ist, könnte ich etwas arbeiten gehen, um etwas für den Haushalt aufzukommen."  
  
Nabiki blickte ihn verwundert an. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Dieser Manierlose Flegel... wollte arbeiten gehen??? "Wiederhol das bitte noch mal."  
  
Jimmy schaute sie verblüfft an und lachte. "Das mag seltsam klingen, aber ich möchte etwas arbeiten und für den Haushalt aufkommen, da ich, Jessy und Ranma ziemlich viel kosten, besonders wenn wir was zerstören. Und da du hier die finanziellen Probleme löst, hab ich dich einfach gefragt."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Dann müsstest du mich vielleicht aus der Schule rauskriegen und mir eine Stelle besorgen. Ich meine, du hast Kontakte..."  
  
"Hast du keine Lust mehr zur Schule zu gehen? Ich glaube, da würde sich auch was finden, was du nebenbei machen kannst. Die Schule aufzugeben würde nämlich ziemlich auffällig sein, und einen Abschluss brauchst du schließlich auch."  
  
Er brauchte eigentlich keinen. Vielleicht war er hier bald wieder weg. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst..."  
  
"Wie bist du eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen?"  
  
"Na ja, wir haben eben euer Bad verwüstet, das ist doch nicht billig, ich hab auch langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen, und außerdem könnte ich etwas Taschengeld gebrauchen..."  
  
"Ah ja, Taschengeld... Na gut, ich glaube, ich kann dir bis morgen etwas finden, dann liegt es an dir, dich dort zu bewerben und so weiter." Sie gähnte. "Und jetzt mach einen Abgang!"  
  
"O.k., o.k., ich verschwinde ja schon."  
  
Jimmy ging raus und ins Gästezimmer. Nabiki guckte ihm nach und grinste hinterhältig. Eigentlich fand sie es ganz gut, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, etwas für das Haus zu sorgen, denn langsam gingen ihre Vorräte zur Neige. Nur dank ihres miesen Instinktes freute sie sich nun hämisch und trug seinen Name in einer Datei namens FAI, Freiwillige Arbeitsidioten, in ihrem Pc ein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Hier."  
  
Nabiki warf Jimmy die Zeitung vor die Nase. Auf der obigen Seite war ein Stellenmarktangebot rot umkreist. "Das ist hier ganz in der Nähe, zwei mal die Woche und bietet guten Lohn. Du kannst direkt einsteigen, denn dein Vorgänger will aufhören."  
  
Sie waren gerade dabei sich zum Frühstück zusammenzusetzen. Kasumi und Akane brachten das Geschirr rein, während Ranma mit seinem Vater gerade aus dem Teich kamen, beide in ihrer Fluchgestalt.  
  
"Du musst mir aber zeigen, wo das ist, ich finde diese komische Straße bestimmt nicht. Und was ist das? ... Zeitungsaustragen?"  
  
"Oh, Jimmy, Zeitungsaustragen? Ist das dieser Laden gleich um die Ecke?", fragte Kasumi interessiert.  
  
"Jimmy geht arbeiten?", mischte sich Akane ein. "Wie kommt er plötzlich darauf?"  
  
"Oooooooh, oooh", schluchzte Soun. "Der junge Mann will für unsere Familie aufkommen." Er schmiss sich Jimmy an den Hals. "Waaahaaa, wie lieb von ihm."  
  
"Wird ja alles wieder gut..."  
  
Jimmy versuchte, Soun beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfend, sich wieder zu befreien. Er wusste, dass Soun gerne mal grundlos in Tränen ausbrach, trotzdem war er mal wieder verblüfft über die Reaktion. Ranko kam gerade mit einem Hasen zur Tür und warf ihn in die Ecke. Das Tier versuchte sofort aufzustehen und auf den Tisch zu krabbeln, wo das Essen stand, doch das Mädchen schlug ihn ohnmächtig. Dann machte sie sich an Jimmys Zeitung ran. "Oh, Zeitungsaustragen? Warum willst du plötzlich arbeiten, Jimmy?"  
  
"Äh... Na ja..."  
  
Sie saßen da und fingen an sich ihre Teller zu füllen, während Nabiki ihnen erklärte, wie Jimmy dazu gekommen ist. Ihm wurde es allmählich etwas peinlich, so viele positive Kommentare hören zu müssen. Alle rieten ihm zu, und freuten sich riesig, dass es einen vernünftigen Menschen gab, der versuchte ihnen entgegenzukommen, statt ihnen nur alles wegzufressen, jedoch war es insgesamt das reinste Chaos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Nach der Schule gingen sie zum Zeitungsladen. Akane zeigte dem Jungen, wo sich diese Straße befand, begleitet von Jessy, Ryoga und Ranma. Es war tatsächlich nur ein fünfminütiger Fußweg zum Haus der Tendos. Jimmy schaute sich das Gebäude an und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um. "So, ich geh dann mal da rein. Ihr braucht nicht auf mich zu warten, geht einfach nur nach Hause. Die werden mir da drinnen bestimmt noch etwas erklären und so was, und es wird bestimmt dauern. Ich komm dann nachher nach."  
  
Die anderen nickten und Jimmy nahm die Zeitung heraus und schlug damit ein paar mal gegen die Tür. Danach klopfte er noch mal vernünftig. Kurz darauf machte ein älterer Herr im Anzug die Tür auf und grinste breit.  
  
"Junger Mann, sie wünschen?"  
  
"Ich wollte mich hier bewerben, zum Zeitungsaustragen." Jimmy hielt ihm die Seite mit den Stellenmarktangeboten vor die Nase.  
  
"Ah, sehr gut, junger Mann, kommen sie doch bitte herein."  
  
Jimmy ließ die anderen draußen stehen und ging hinter dem Herren her. Das Haus war groß, größer als es von draußen aussah, doch drinnen waren hauptsächlich Lager und Büros. Sie gingen an der Sekretärin vorbei und in eins davon, der Chef setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und fing an zu erzählen. Jimmy setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl. Er stellte sich nicht einmal vor, sondern erklärte alles von ihrer Firma, woher die Zeitungen stammen, wie lange sie hier gelagert worden, was darin stand. Jimmy hörte ihm nicht wirklich aufmerksam zu, denn die Sachen interessierten ihn nicht sonderlich. Aber er wollte nicht am ersten Tag negativ auffallen und gab deshalb öfter mal ein "ja" von sich.  
  
"Sind sie eigentlich Sportler?", fragte der Herr plötzlich. Er zeigte auf die Gewichte an den Handgelenken von dem Jungen..  
  
Jimmy wachte auf, als der Chef anfing Fragen zu stellen und nickte. Er hatte die Gewichte noch nicht abgenommen, weil Ranma ausdrücklich befohlen hat, sie eine Weile überall zu tragen. "Kampfsportler. Werde in der Tendoschule für Schlägereien aller Art unterrichtet, bin aber noch Anfänger."  
  
Der Typ nickte erfreut. "Kämpfer sind mir sympathisch. Sie ziehen das Austragen vernünftig und zuverlässig durch."  
  
Jimmy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann erzählte der Geschäftsführer weiter, bis er nach langem plaudern und vielen Geschichte schließlich auf den Punkt kam. Er holte einen Stadtplan heraus.  
  
"Sie wären für dieses ganze Gebiet zuständig", kreiste er mit dem Finger auf der Karte herum. Jimmy nickte nur. "Den Weg sollten sie sich selbst einteilen. Ein Fahrrad mit Anhänger wird ihnen natürlich zur Verfügung gestellt, sofern sie kein eigenes haben.  
  
Zu den Arbeitszeiten. Normalerweise dürfen sie am Mittwoch und am Samstag arbeiten, von sechs Uhr abends an, die Zeitungen kommen Nachmittags raus. Wann es zuende geht, bestimmen sie selbst. Schätzungsweise dauert alles austragen zwischen 2 und 3 Stunden. Der Lohn wäre dann 2000 Yen pro Woche.  
  
Wenn sie mit den Zeiten nicht zufrieden sind, können sie zwischen der besagten Zeit und dem Donnerstag-, beziehungsweise Sonntagmorgen ihre Zeit aussuchen. Spätestens dann am nächsten Tag sollte die Zeitung da sein. Die meisten wollen aber eher abends austragen."  
  
"Das ist in Ordnung", willigte Jimmy ein.  
  
"Alles klar. Sie können ab Samstag anfangen. Wollen sie den ganzen Bezirk übernehmen, oder nur einen Teil davon?"  
  
"Ich bekomm schon alles hin... hoff ich."  
  
"Dann unterschreiben sie hier."  
  
Jimmy nahm den Zettel, den der Chef ihm gab, guckte ihn schnell durch und kritzelte seinen Namen drauf. Dann gingen beide zu den Lagern, der Chef wieder auf die Zeitungspakete deutend wieder am erklären. "Das hier wären ihre. Ihr Vorgänger hat heute vor neun keine Zeit, also stehen sie noch da. Wie gesagt, sie werden immer Mittwochs und Samstags geliefert, um halb sechs ungefähr. Das Fahrrad steht da hinten, das bringen sie natürlich nach dem Austragen wieder her."  
  
Er machte Jimmy noch mit der Sekretärin bekannt, die die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt war Liebesbriefe auf der Schreibmaschine zu tippen, zeigte ihm noch ein paar andere Lager und erzählte etwas von ihrer Firma. Jimmy gab immer sein "ja" zwischendurch, ignorierte es aber. Die Geschichte dieser Firma interessierte ihn jetzt überhaupt nicht.  
  
Schließlich ging er aus dem Laden hinaus. Draußen schüttelte er nur den Kopf und fing an zu lachen. Das waren echt seltsame Leute. Der Chef hat so langsam und ermüdend geredet, dass jeder andere dabei wohl eingeschlafen wäre. Die Luft war voll mit Altpapiergeruch und das Haus war an sich ziemlich ungemütlich. Aber die Arbeit war ganz in Ordnung. Besonders viel war es nicht, nur ein kleiner Bezirk, nur dass er sich am Anfang wohl verfahren würde. Er hat von der Sekretärin noch einen Stadtplan mitgenommen, wo der genaue Ort markiert war, den er zu versorgen hatte, sowie einen Schlüssel für das Fahrrad und das Lager. Diese Leute vertrauten ihm, als hätten sie ihn lange gekannt. Und dieser Job wurde gut bezahlt.  
  
"Und, wie war's?"  
  
Jimmy drehte sich um. Dort an der Wand gelehnt stand Jessy und wartete auf ihn. "Du bist noch hier? Ich hab doch gesagt, ihr könnt schon mal nach Hause gehen."  
  
Jessy kam lächelnd auf ihn zu. "Na und? Ich hab eben auf dich gewartet!"  
  
"Mensch, Jessy, die Mühe hättest du dir wirklich nicht machen müssen. Für diese fünf Minuten Fußweg."  
  
"Halb so schlimm, du warst ja auch nicht lange drin."  
  
Er war mindestens eine halbe Stunde drin. Diese Labertasche musste ja erst mal alles loswerden, was er über seine Firma wusste. Und sie hat die ganze Zeit gewartet und sich gelangweilt. Oder... "Hattest du angst um mich?"  
  
Sie hielt kurz inne, dann schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab. "Ach quatsch, ich hab nur so auf dich gewartet."  
  
Er schaute sie genauer an. Nur so zum Spaß hat sie bestimmt nicht so lange gewartet, nur um ihn diese fünf Minuten begleiten zu können. Vielleicht hat sie sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, dass ihm was zustoßen könnte. Shampoo oder die andere Amazone zum Beispiel. Aber es war lieb von ihr.  
  
"Wie war es denn? Hast du die Stelle bekommen?", fragte Jessy, als sie sich langsam auf den Weg machten.  
  
"Klar. Er hat mir erklärt, was ich alles zu tun haben muss, hat mit mir ein Rundgang durch seine Lagerhallen gemacht, und hat mich zugelabert mit der Geschichte dieser Firma. Saulangweilig."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Der Job an sich ist ganz o.k., gut bezahlt... Glaub ich zumindest. Das hat Nabiki gesagt. Und ich glaube, das austragen wird schneller gehen, als der Typ glaubt."  
  
"Dann lohnt es sich ja richtig. Und Training bekommst du dadurch auch. Oder soll ich dir etwas dabei helfen?"  
  
"Ich schaff das ja wohl. Es ist nicht einmal richtig viel. Hm... Ob Kasumi wohl schon das Essen fertig gemacht hat?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich schon. Wollen wir den Rest laufen?"  
  
Lachend lief sie etwas voraus. Jimmy seufzte fröhlich und rannte ihr hinterher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Zu Hause angekommen stellten sie fest, dass Ranma und Akane sich zerstritten haben. Jetzt musste Ryoga Akane trainieren, denn Ranma war absolut nicht dazu bereit. Und aus Ryoga konnten sie nicht herausbekommen, was genau vorgefallen war, denn der schien in diesem Augenblick geistesabwesend gewesen zu sein. Aber er schob die Schuld wenigstens auf Ranma.  
  
"Diese arrogante Ziege, was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?!?", schnaubte dieser.  
  
Sie saßen im Dojo, dieses Mal war Ryoga mit Akane und in der Mitte am üben. Ranma, Jimmy und Jessy saßen am Rand, während sich Ranma lauthals über Akanes Verhalten aufregte.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragten die beiden Dimensionswechsler interessiert.  
  
"Ah, nichts besonderes!"  
  
"Nichts besonderes? Wenn's nichts ist, regst du dich aber ganz schön auf."  
  
Das war ungewöhnlich für Ranma. Bisher hatte er immer über Akane gelästert, wenn sie gestritten hatten, und pausenlos aufgezählt, wie dumm und wie unhübsch sie war, und jetzt sagte er nur 'nichts besonderes'. Jimmy und Jessy guckten sich an und seufzten einstimmig.  
  
"Also Ranma, was hast du wieder zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Jimmy.  
  
"Wieso ich? Sie ist es, die dumme Sprüche ablässt!"  
  
"Und jetzt trainiert sie mit Ryoga, warum? Und nicht mehr mit dir?"  
  
"Weil er schleimiger zu ihr ist. Schau doch."  
  
Akane saß in der Mitte, vollkommen mit dem Band gefesselt, während Ryoga vor ihr stand und ihr aufmunternd zunickte. "Du machst riesige Fortschritte."  
  
"Du glaubst ihm doch wohl nicht, oder, Akane?", fragte Ranma laut, was Akane zum kochen brachte. Dann wandte er sich an die anderen beiden. "Ryoga macht ihr nur Komplimente und sie lernt nichts von ihm. Wenn sie so am Wettkampf teilnimmt, verliert sie."  
  
Jimmy seufzte. "Und gerade deshalb musst du sie trainieren. Aber wenigstens machst du dir etwas Gedanken über den Wettbewerb..."  
  
"Aber nicht wegen ihr! Hast du schon vergessen, was Kodachi gesagt hat? Ich hab keine Lust mit ihr zu gehen, und mit Akane bin ich sowieso schon verlobt. Wenn sie gewinnt, wird es auch nicht mehr schlimmer als es ist."  
  
"Ach, so ist das!", schrie Akane wütend. "Du willst gar nicht mit mir verlobt sein, stimmt's?"  
  
Akane wurde glühend rot im Gesicht, als sie vor ihm auftauchte und ihn anschrie. Ranma erschrak und riss sich von den Beinen. "So war das nicht gemeint, Akane..."  
  
"Akane, lass ihn", rief Jessy dazwischen und hielt Akane zurück, die ihren Hammer hervor holte. "Mach dir wegen ihm keine Sorgen. Soll er doch sagen, was er will. Geh lieber weiter trainieren."  
  
"Hm!", machte Akane nur, drehte sich um und stapfte brutal laut davon. Die anderen sahen ihr schweigsam dabei zu. Akanes emotionaler Ausbruch beeindruckte die anderen Teenager jedes mal. Sie setzten sich leise wieder hin und Jimmy drehte sich noch mal zu Ranma um.  
  
"Deine Zunge musst du im Zaun halten, sonst wirst du nie Ruhe haben." Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hin und flüsterte: "Vor allen Dingen, pass auf, dass Kodachi sie nicht attackiert. Sie plant bestimmt noch eine Schandtat."  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Jimmy überlegte. Sollte er Ranma wirklich sagen, dass er, beziehungsweise sie, am Wettbewerb teilgenommen hat? Aber dann würde er vielleicht jede Mühe aufgeben sie zu trainieren. "Ich dachte nur, sie hat Akane schon einmal angegriffen, und vielleicht macht sie es erneut. Pass lieber auf sie auf."  
  
Ranma guckte ihn fragend an, nickte aber nur. Jimmy staunte. Eigentlich hätte er etwas anderes von Ranma erwartet, ein Desinteresse, vielleicht Wut. 'Ah, die kommt gut alleine zurecht', hätte Ranma normalerweise gesagt. Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf. Irgendwie begann sich etwas zu formen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!"  
  
Jimmy lies sich auf die Dachziegel fallen und seufzte. Er saß mal wieder auf dem Dach und trainierte mental. Eben hatte er versucht die Gedanken von dem Hund in Nachbars Garten zu lesen, der da wie blöde hin und her lief. Es war schon dunkel und der Mond schien das einzige Licht zu sein, die Sterne funkelten am Himmel. Hier hätte er noch eine Weile liegen bleiben können. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf und konzentrierte sich erneut.  
  
"Du blöder kleiner Dackel, jetzt wehr dich nicht, wenn ich deine Gedanken lesen will! ... Argh! Du verdammtes-"  
  
"Klappt's wieder nicht?"  
  
Jimmy drehte sich um. Aus dem Fenster kletterte Jessy zu ihm herauf und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Na komm, versuch es weiter."  
  
Jimmy drehte sich zurück zum Hund und konzentrierte sich auf seine Astrale Energie. Er konnte den Hund fühlen, so wie er Shampoo hinter der Wand fühlen konnte, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, worüber dieser Köter eigentlich nach dachte.  
  
"Hoffnungslos. Ich bekomme davon nur Kopfschmerzen," verzog er das Gesicht. "Vielleicht denkt der verdammte Dackel ja überhaupt nicht, und es gibt nix, was man herausfinden könnte." Er überlegte. Dann richtete er seine Hand in seine Richtung. "Ich kann ihn fühlen, die Kraft, die ihn umgibt, sein Leben, seinen Pulsschlag. Ich kann auch jeden anderen Zauber machen, schau doch: Illusione Auris!" Erzauberte einen Zaun um den Hund herum. "Siehst du? Nur diese blöden Telepatiezauber, die gehen so gut wie die Erinnerungszauber."  
  
Der Dackel schaute sich irritiert um, als er einen neuen Zaun sah, den er nicht wirklich in Erinnerung hatte. Auch ein Ausgang war nicht zu sehen. Der Hund entschied sich, sich in der Mitte zusammen zu kauern und laut vor sich hin zu fiepen.  
  
"Das wird schon wieder", ermutigte Jessy den Zauberer. "Mit etwas Übung schaffst du es bestimmt."  
  
"Bah! Du weist doch gar nicht, wie frustrierend das ist, alles verlernt zu haben. Ich kann doch außer den Illusionen nichts mehr. Und ich wollte noch Teleportationszauber wiederholen. Die nächste Stufe nach Telepatie und Telekinese. Das wird doch nichts."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie das ist."  
  
Jessy blickte den Hund an, der monoton immer lauter fiepte und heulte. Sie konnte sich das ganz gut vorstellen, schließlich hat auch sie vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit ihre wichtigsten Fähigkeiten verlernt. Sie seufzte nur. Auch sie hatte ihre volle Stärke hier nicht zurückgewonnen, sondern nur einen Teil. Zauber waren hier was vollkommen fremdes, dafür war sie beinahe so schnell wie in der Dimension davor.  
  
"Sag mal, Jessy..." Jimmy kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Dein Menschenkörper... Dein Fluch... Also, ... willst du eigentlich lieber als Mensch leben? Statt deiner ursprünglichen Form?"  
  
Jessy antwortete nicht. Als Mensch hatte sie nicht die Fähigkeiten, weder einen Teil von ihrer Geschwindigkeit noch konnte sie mit dem Begriff Feuerspucken etwas anfangen. Andererseits war es ziemlich interessant hier wie alle anderen Leute herumzulaufen. Sie lernte die Menschen besser kennen, sie konnte fast fühlen wie sie, und es war auch für sie angenehmer. Die Leute konnten sie nun auch verstehen, sie wurde nun anders angesehen. Nicht als Haustier. In der Pokémonwelt kümmerten sich die Trainer sehr um ihre Pokémon, so wie Jimmy, dennoch wurden sie als kämpfende Tiere angesehen, nichts mehr. Es gab wenige Trainer, die mehr für ihr Pokémon empfanden. "Hm... es ist schon ganz lustig hier in Menschengestalt herumzulaufen." Sie versuchte ihm ihre Gedanken zu erklären.  
  
"Bei Ranma ist das so, dass er seinen Fluch hasst und seine ursprüngliche Form für immer behalten will, wie ist das mit dir?"  
  
"Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Einerseits will ich schon gerne als Mensch leben und das tun, was ihr auch tut, andererseits will ich mein Pokémondasein auch nicht aufgeben. Kann ich nicht beide behalten?"  
  
"Doch, kannst du. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie du dich so fühlst." Jimmy schaute den Hund noch mal an, dann, um abzulenken, versuchte er erneut etwas aus ihm herauszubekommen. "Hey, du Köter! Mach dich auf etwas gefasst, ich durchforste dein Hirn!"  
  
Jessy lachte, während Jimmy sich angestrengt versuchte zu konzentrieren. Es brachte nichts. Er konnte aus ihm einfach nichts herauslesen. Der Hund war vielleicht einfach nur stur und wollte nicht nachdenken. Dann überlegte er es sich anders und drehte sich zu Jessy, dieses Mal auf ihre Gedanken konzentriert. Aber da blieb er erfolglos, wie beim Dackel. Jessy lachte nur weiter.  
  
"Haha, aus mir bekommst du nichts raus!"  
  
Jimmy stutzte. "Warum nicht?"  
  
Das Mädchen drehte sich weg und blieb stumm. Jimmy verstand das nicht. Warum wollte sie ihm plötzlich nicht helfen? So wie sonst? Oder wollte sie nur etwas vor ihm verbergen? "He, Jessy, gibt's da etwas, was du mir nicht sagen willst?"  
  
"Ich sage dir alles", lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an.  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ es sein. "Na ja, jedenfalls klappt das heute nicht mehr. Ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen. Lass uns schlafen gehen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Noch einen Tag bis zum Wettbewerb. Die fünf Teens, inklusive Ryoga, machten sich mal wieder auf den Weg zur Schule. Der Schultag verlief einigermaßen reibungslos, nur das Otero sich wunderte, woher diese Blumenvase, die mitten in seiner Stunde erschien, herkam. Jimmy war langweilig. Später trafen die beiden Dimensionsreisende Mara, die sie noch einmal fragte, ob sie denn kommen würden. Ihre Freundin, Kari, hatte Jimmy erlaubt, so viele Leute mitzubringen, wie er Lust hatte, später erfuhr der Illusionist allerdings, dass Kari sich Ranma ausgeguckt hatte, allerdings schon einen Freund hatte, zumindest meine es Jessy. Und Ranma war sie vollkommen egal.  
  
Am Nachmittag übten Jimmy und Jessy wieder mit den beiden Mädchen Mathe. Jimmy stellte fest, dass Mara einfach nur einen Komplex hatte, den sie überwinden musste, denn rechnen konnte sie sogar ziemlich gut. Jimmy hat bisher in seinen Dimensionen noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so eine Abneigung gegenüber spontanen Äußerungen hatte, zumindest nicht in Mathe. Ansonsten gab es nur ganz kleine Punkte, die sie nicht verstand, die Jimmy ihr schnellstens erklären konnte. Dieses Mal besuchten die beiden Jessy und Mariko.  
  
"Ihr seid schon fertig?", fragten die beiden einstimmig.  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Ich glaube, sie hat es jetzt verstanden. Wir werden von Zeit zu Zeit etwas daran üben, und das wird schon. Wie steht's bei euch?"  
  
"Mariko versteht auch allmählich diesen ganzen Kram. Die ganzen Formeln muss sie nur noch 'auswendig lernen'", erklärte Jessy übertrieben betont. Mariko ließ nur ein "Hehe" verlauten.  
  
"Wann seid ihr denn fertig?"  
  
"Hm... Noch etwas wird es dauern, aber nicht lange. Ich muss ihr nur noch ein paar Sachen aus der heutigen Stunde erklären", meinte Jessy. "Aber du bleibst solange hier und wartest auf mich, klar?" Sie guckte ihn scharf an.  
  
Jimmy glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sie hatte ihm gerade... befohlen, auf sie zu warten? Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Eher hätte sie gesagt, er solle ebenfalls nach Hause gehen und sich Vollfuttern. Aber jetzt lief ja eine Amazone draußen rum und wollte ihn erschlagen. "Es geht um Shampoo, hab ich recht?"  
  
Jessy schaute ihn irritiert an, nickte aber stumm. "Nein", sagte sie plötzlich, ihr nicken unterbrechend, und drehte sich von ihm weg, "ich will nur, dass du auf mich wartest."  
  
"Genau wie gestern auf der Arbeit. Hast du dafür keinen Grund? Du willst doch auf mich aufpassen."  
  
"Oh, Jimmy, du geht's arbeiten???", kreischte Mariko interessiert.  
  
Jessy stritt es ab. "Nein! Du kannst gut genug auf dich selbst aufpassen. Das weiß ich doch."  
  
Jimmy schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Also doch."  
  
"Nein! Hrmpf!"  
  
"Hahaha", rief Jimmy erfreut und schlang sich ihr von hinten um den Hals. "Mein kleines Pok-... Meine kleine Schwester macht sich Sorgen um mich", verbesserte er sich. "Aber Danke. Viiiiiiieeeeelen Dank, Schwesterchen!"  
  
Er knuddelte sie noch mal ab, setzte sich dann mit Mara still in eine Ecke und ließ die beiden Mädels zu Ende arbeiten. Jessy war etwas durcheinander in der folgenden Zeit. Sie hätte ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen können, statt es abzustreiten. Und er hat sie mir nichts, dir nichts in den Arm genommen. Als Dank... das sie für ihn da war? Es war ganz anders, als zu der Zeit, wo sie ein Pokémon war und in seine Arme gehüpft ist.  
  
Mariko war nicht sauer, dass Jessy von nun an ziemlich abgelenkt war. Jessy fing etwas an, wirres Zeug zu labern, was Mariko überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte. Aber sie freute sich für die beiden. Schwesternliebe war doch was schönes. Wenn es das überall gäbe...  
  
"Wen nimmst du nun alles mit?", fragte Mara Jimmy, als die vier sich nach dem Lernen auf den Weg nach Hause machten.  
  
"Jessy natürlich, dann wollte ich noch Ranma und Akane mitschleppen. Ranma braucht ne Abwechslung vom Training. Vielleicht kommen sie sich dort etwas näher."  
  
"Find ich auch," stimmte Jessy mit ein. "Wer kommt den sonst noch alles?"  
  
Mara fing an etliche Schüler aufzuzählen. Sie unterhielt sich mit Jessy und Mariko über die ganzen Leute. Währenddessen machte sich Jimmy wieder daran Illusionen zu üben. Wenig später trennten sie sich und die beiden Dimensionshüpfer tauchten im Dojo auf.  
  
"Akane? Du übst wieder mit Ranma?"  
  
Das Mädchen schwang gerade das Band auf ihren Verlobten zu und versuchte ihn irgendwie zu treffen, Ranma jedoch hüpfte geschickt davon. Akane machte eine Rolle, bekam zwei Keulen zu fassen und schlug auf ihn ein. Der wich jedoch den Schlägen gelangweilt aus und hängte sich an die Decke, außerhalb von ihrer Reichweite.  
  
"Ryoga... ist nicht gekommen", keuchte Akane. Dann drehte sie sich zu Ranma. "Komm wieder runter, ich brauche einen Partner zum üben."  
  
"Ist er etwa schon wieder verloren gegangen?", fragte Jessy.  
  
Das Mädchen mit dem Gi schaute enttäusch zu Boden. "Er hat gesagt, er übt auf jedem Fall mit mir, und absichtlich zu verschwinden passt zu Ryoga einfach nicht."  
  
Jessy schüttelte den Kopf, dann gingen die beiden auf die Kämpfer zu und setzten sich daneben.  
  
"Und du, Ranma", fing Jimmy an, "warum trainierst du nicht richtig mit Akane, so wie vor einigen Tagen? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, dass Ryoga sie gestern trainiert hat?"  
  
Ranma hing wie eine Spinne an der Decke, er ließ sich jedoch sinken und hielt sich nur noch mit seinen Zehenspitzen fest, während er kopfüber hing. "Ich und eifersüchtig? Auf diese dumme Kuh? Die ist lahm wie eine Schnecke und hat nur Stroh im Kopf."  
  
"Du beherrscht ja auch..."  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
Ein großer Holzhammer wischte Ranma von der Decke und schlug ihn gegen die Wand. Zum Abschluss landete das riesige Werkzeug noch in seinem Rücken. Stöhnend krachte Ranma damit zu Boden.  
  
"...den Amaguriken", vollendete Jimmy seinen Satz. "Sie nicht. Und es sieht total danach aus. Dass du eifersüchtig bist, meine ich."  
  
"Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Akane ihn immer trifft, wenn er sie beleidigt?", fragte Jessy spontan.  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Stimmt..."  
  
Ranma rutschte von der Wand, dann ging er wieder mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu Akane und in Kampfstellung. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!"  
  
Akane machte ein 'hrmpf' und stellte sich ebenfalls ihm gegenüber auf.  
  
"Dann lass uns weiter üben!", entschied Ranma.  
  
"O.k., dann los!"  
  
Akane nahm die Keulen in die eine Hand, das Band in die Andere, und stürmte wieder auf Ranma zu, während sie ihn aus verschiedenen Seiten angriff. Ranma wich dem Band geschickt aus, krallte sich selbst ein paar Keulen und andere Gegenstände und parierte damit. So tanzten sie weiter im Raum herum, bis sie in der Ecke mit den rumliegenden Trainingsgeräten kamen.  
  
Jessy schrie plötzlich auf: "Akane! Pass auf, der Ball!" Aber es war schon zu spät.  
  
Waaaaaam. Schon lag Akane laut kreischend in der Mitte des Dojo. Sie hatte sich den Fuß umgeknickt, und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Oh, oh... Und ich dachte, Kodachi würde sie noch vor dem Wettbewerb angreifen, dabei setzt sie sich sogar selbst außer Gefecht..."  
  
Wenig später lag Akane in ihrem Bett, mit einem in Bandagen eingewickelten Fuß und einem deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Rest der Familie, außer den Vätern, stand um sie herum und schüttelte synchron mit Jimmy den Kopf.  
  
"Stellt sich ein Bein," meinte Nabiki, "typisch meine Schwester, dieser Tollpatsch."  
  
Akane stierte nur noch missmutiger an die Decke..  
  
"Mit so einer Verletzung wirst du nicht kämpfen können. Du wirst einen Ersatz finden müssen", stellte ihre zweite Schwester Kasumi fest. Alle anderen nickten einstimmig. Nur Akane wurde wütend und stand plötzlich auf. "Ich werde da rausgehen, morgen! Dann zeig ich es dieser Zicke!"  
  
Sie setzte zuerst das gesunde Bein auf den Boden, doch als sie mit dem umgeknickten den Fußboden berührte, brach sie sofort zusammen, begleitet von Schmerzgeräuschen.  
  
"Gute Güte, Akane. Du hast dich aber wirklich schlimm verletzt", wiederholte Kasumi. "Du musst einen Ersatz finden."  
  
"Aber welches andere Mädchen ist denn Kampfsportlerin und so stark und geschickt, dass sie es mit Kodachi aufnehmen kann?", fragte Nabiki. "Und ist Kampfgymnastikerin?"  
  
Alle Blicke wanderten durch das Zimmer, bis sie an Ranma stehen blieben. Der erschrak. "Nein. Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich werde doch nicht mit einem Trikot da raus gehen! Außerdem ist Jessy auch noch eine starke Kampfsportlerin."  
  
Jimmy ging zu Akanes Schreibtisch, nahm die Wasserflasche und kippte sie kurzerhand und Ranmas Kopf. "So, Ranko... Jessys Erfahrung reicht noch nicht. Du bist die einzige, die es mit Kodachi wirklich aufnehmen kann. Lass uns lieber üben gehen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Kampfgeräte zur Hand!"  
  
Drei Teens nahmen im Dojo wieder die Geräte für die Rhythmische Kampfgymnastik zur Hand und stellten sich auf.  
  
"He, Jessy", rief Jim. "Du brauchst nicht mitzukämpfen. Geh lieber etwas schlafen. Auch wenn ich nicht so gut bin, ich werde Ranma schon genug abquälen!"  
  
"Besser ist besser, ich helfe mit."  
  
"Sicher? Na, o.k., dann los!"  
  
Die beiden Dimensionswechsler kreisten Ranko ein und rannten auf sie zu, Jimmy mit dem Reifen und zwei Keulen, Jessy mit dem Band und einem Ball. Ranko stand in der Mitte, wartete, bis die beiden nah genug heran waren, dann sprang sie in die Luft. Jimmy sprang ihr sofort hinterher und, brutal den Reifen um sich schwingend, schlug er mit den Keulen nach ihr. Ranko wehrte ab, landete wieder auf dem Boden und sprang durch das Labyrinth von Jessys Band. Dann setzte sie einen Fußfeger an und wartete, bis Jimmy auf dem Boden landete. Dieser bemerkte es zu spät und wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Wütend richtete er sich wieder auf und warf ihr eine Keule an den Kopf.  
  
"Du Idiot! Du sollst die Geräte benutzen! Alles andere ist verboten."  
  
Ranko guckte betrübt zu ihm, dann sah sie auf ihre Keulen in der Hand und nickte. Dieses Mal griff sie Jimmy an. Der parierte ihre Schläge, so gut er konnte, wich einigen aber auch in einem enormen Tempo aus. Jessy nahm ihren Ball und warf ihn hoch, um mit der Hand hinter zu hauen. Nur knapp wich Ranko diesem aus, jedoch bekam Jimmy den Ball auf die Nase und kippte zu Boden. Ranko wich Jessys hartnäckigen Attacken weiter aus, bis sie nah genug an ihr dran war, um mit den Keulen zuzuschlagen. Jessy duckte sich unter ihnen hinweg und griff sie, als sie mit dem Band Ranko von hinten erwischte. Der Geschlechtswandler griff das Ende des Bands mit den Füßen und machte einen Salto über sie, schnappte es sich und griff im Gegenzug Jessy damit an. Jimmys Reifen kam plötzlich waagerecht über den Boden geschliffen, nahm erst hinter Jessy eine senkrechte Position ein und verfehlte Ranko nur um haaresbreite.  
  
"Huch", zuckte sie, machte ein Rad, wobei sie einen Ball zu sich nahm, und griff Jessy weiter mit dem Band an. Das Pokémonmädchen kam auf sie zugeprescht, während sie halbwegs durch ihren Wirbel hindurch kam. Auch Jimmy schnappte sich wieder seine Keulen und kam von einer zweiten Seite auf Ranko zu. Doch der weibliche Martial Artist entschied sich spontan anders, schwang das Band um Jimmy und schleuderte ihn hoch, während sie Jessy zwischen die Keulen den Ball ins Gesicht schleuderte. Beide Teens flogen zu Boden, nur Ranko blieb in der Mitte stehen.  
  
"Du Mistkerl!", rief Jimmy. Dann lachte er. "Als ob du Probleme hättest, den Kampf zu gewinnen."  
  
"Aber echt! Gegen dich hätten wir zu fünft kämpfen müssen, um dir eine interessante Darbietung zu vermitteln."  
  
Ranko stand stolz in der Mitte und rühmte sich. "Ich bin halt der Beste."  
  
Zwei Keulen trafen sie aus zwei Seiten. "Du, halt die Klappe und werd nicht übermütig!"  
  
Die drei setzten sich hin und verschnauften. Ranko war dieses Mal schon beeindruckt von den beiden. Zwar waren sie immer noch Würmer für sie, doch dieses Mal schafften sie sie zu zweit zum schwitzen zu bringen. "Ich muss schon sagen, den Amaguriken lernt ihr allmählich. Es wird interessanter gegen euch zu kämpfen."  
  
Jimmy seufzte. "Meinst du wirklich? Na ja..."  
  
"Und du bist auch stärker geworden, Jimmy. Die Gewichte bringen allmählich etwas. In deinen Schlägen liegt eine Menge Kraft."  
  
"Ah quatsch. Meinst du wirklich, dass das so schnell geht?"  
  
Jessy sah den beiden dabei zu, wie sie sich stritten, was man wie schnell lernen konnte.  
  
"Das klingt bei dir, als ob ich schon in einem höheren Level wäre als vor einigen Tagen, so schnell geht das aber nicht."  
  
"Doch, ihr lernt wirklich so schnell."  
  
"Du willst uns nur motivieren, aber keine Angst, Motivation haben wir genug. Und nun hör auf so einen Müll zu labern."  
  
"Das ist kein Müll!"  
  
"Beruhigt euch doch", rief Jessy lachend dazwischen. "Ist doch egal, wie viel stärker wir geworden sind, Hauptsache, wir sind stärker geworden."  
  
Die anderen nickten, dann saßen sie eine Weile stumm da.  
  
"Jimmy?", fing Ranko an, "hast du eigentlich vorhin eine Emotion gekoppelt?"  
  
Er dachte etwas nach. "Ich glaub nicht, zumindest nicht bewusst."  
  
"Hast du herausgefunden, welche Emotion bei dir die größte Kraft hervorruft?"  
  
Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich hab's mit allem fast schon probiert. Empörung, Ham, Ruhe, Wut, Unsicherheit... Unsicherheit empfehle ich nicht, das geht gewaltig in die Hose."  
  
"Unsicherheit?"  
  
"Ich glaube, dadurch entsteht Angst oder so. Ich glaube das schon irgendwo gehört zu haben, dass Angst eine starke Emotion ist, aber unkontrollierbare. Hoffnungslosigkeit ist auch damit verbunden. Depression hab ich noch nicht versucht..."  
  
"Sind ja breit gefächert, die Emotionen", fiel Jessy auf.  
  
Ranko stand auf. "Lass uns mal Kämpfen. Dieses Mal koppelst du eine Emotion."  
  
Jimmy sah ihn verblüfft an, stand aber ebenfalls auf. "Und welche? Willst du dich nicht erst zurückverwandeln?"  
  
"Das geht auch so. Wie wäre es mit Ruhe? In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft."  
  
"Bei mir ist es Kraftlosigkeit. Na gut, lass es uns versuchen."  
  
Die beiden stellten sich wieder im Dojo auf.  
  
"Und benutz alles, was du bisher gelernt hast. Auch den Amaguriken im vollen Umfang."  
  
"Und behalte bloß kühles Blut", rief ihm Jessy aufmunternd zu. "Du schaffst es!"  
  
Jimmy seufzte. Dann sagte er "o.k." und griff an. Ranko erschrak im gleichen Moment. Jim griff dermaßen schnell an, dass sie nur mit Mühe die Schläge parieren konnte. Zum Ausweichen reichte ihr nicht einmal mehr im Amagurikenmodus die Zeit. Erschrocken sprang sie aus der Furie hinaus und in einen sicheren Abstand.  
  
"Bist du bescheuert?"  
  
Jimmy verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, und lachte etwas. Dann sprang er erneut auf das Mädchen zu. Ranko zog es dieses Mal vor zurückzuschlagen. Doch Jimmy wich ihr geschickt aus und tanzte um sie herum, immer wieder versuchend sie irgendwo zu erwischen. Doch allmählich wurde es hoffnungslos, denn Ranko konnte sicher alle Hiebe parieren. Ihren Hieben wich Jimmy aus, parierte sie zum Teil aber auch. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, war er noch imstande zu entkommen, das konnte aber auch an seiner Position liegen. Ranko wurde von ihm umkreist und eingekesselt. Jimmy konzentrierte sich noch etwas, doch er merkte, dass er allmählich unruhig wurde. Dann sprang er zurück, bevor Ranko auf die Idee kam, ernst zu machen.  
  
"Boah, du bist immer noch zu schnell."  
  
Ranko schüttelte den Kopf. "So etwas hab ich noch nicht erlebt. Ich hab schon einige gesehen, die in diesem Tempo zuschlagen konnten, aber die sich auch so bewegten?"  
  
"Und du selber? Du hast dich ja geradezu teleportiert. Und du sagst, ich bin schnell? Hast du eine Komplimentphase?"  
  
Sie lachte. "Du bist wirklich schnell. Und streit das nicht ab, ich als Martial Artist weiß es sowieso besser als du! Nur an deiner Stärke musst du noch arbeiten. Ich merke zwar, dass du mehr Kraft hast, aber es reicht noch nicht aus."  
  
"Vorhin hast du gesagt, ich wäre viel stärker geworden! Ist doch gar nicht so!" Jimmy guckte auf seine Gewichte an seinen Händen. "Ich glaube, ich trage die noch eine Weile, das bringt mehr. Allmählich spüre ich nicht, dass ich überhaupt welche dran habe." Er machte sie ab, testete kurz seine Geschwindigkeit und seine Kraft, und setzte sie wieder auf. "Hm... vielleicht hast du recht. Ich hab mich tatsächlich etwas gebessert. Und muss es noch weiter!"  
  
"Mein 'Bruder' wird mich immer beschützen können!", rief Jessy erfreut und sprang Jimmy um den Hals.  
  
Irritiert schaute Jimmy Jessy nur dabei zu, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. "Hey! Jetzt mal langsam." Irgendwie... war er zu durcheinander, um sie auch zu umarmen, abschütteln konnte er sie auch nicht. Es war ganz angenehm, aber... ob ihr Instinkt sich ihm um den Hals zu werfen nicht von ihren Pokémontagen kam? Dort landete sie auch immer nach einem größeren Sieg von ihm auf seinen Armen. Oder wenn sie mal eine neue Attacke gelernt hat.  
  
Ranko lachte. "Ihr mögt euch ja etwas."  
  
"Da kannst du mal ein Beispiel nehmen und deine Verlobte besser behandeln!", konterte Jimmy.  
  
Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Warum ich? Sie macht die blöden Sprüche! Dieses blöde, hässliche, dumme, unsportliche, fette, laute, brutale Machoweib! Sie..."  
  
Jimmy und Jessy machten sich auf den Weg aus dem Dojo. "Lass und lieber schlafen gehen. Auch du, Ranma, du hast morgen einen wichtigen Tag vor dir."  
  
"Hört ihr mir zu, wenn ich über Akane rede!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen alle sehr früh auf. Ranma als aller erstes, und zwar mitten in der Luft.  
  
"Waaaah! Nicht schon wieder!"  
  
Er war geradewegs in Richtung und sah noch seinen Alten, der hämisch grinsend auf Jimmy zuging. Sie hatten diesen Idioten tatsächlich vergessen in seine Fluchform zu verwandeln.  
  
"Jimmy! Wach auf, Pop will dich ins Wasser schmeißen!" Dann landete er selbst im Wasser.  
  
"Hä?", fragte der verschlafen. Dann fand er sich ebenfalls in der Luft wieder. "Argh! Waaaaaah! Oh nöööööööö!"  
  
Platsch!  
  
Genma schaute zu Jessy. Sie gehörte auch nicht zu seiner Familie, genauso wenig wie Jimmy, und es war auch ziemlich unfair, das liebe Mädchen auch noch hinein zu werfen. Sein Instinkt zwang ihn aber dazu, jedoch war sie nicht in seinem Futon. Verwirrt schaute er sich um, dann nach draußen. Hatte er sie etwa schon heruntergeworfen? Daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Und sie war auch nirgends zu sehen.  
  
"Flieg, du strohdummer Hase!"  
  
Jessy schubste ihn von hinten, Genma flog aus dem zweiten Stockwerk und schlug sich sein Vakuum im Kopf auf der Terrasse auf. Als er wieder aufsprang, trat Ranko so perfekt nach ihm, dass er mit dem Kopf an eine Wandkante knallte und zusammenbrach.  
  
"Hast es verdient, Pop!"  
  
"Na, so musst du dich vor dem Kampf nicht noch verwandeln", lachte Jimmy, als er neben ihm aus dem Teich kletterte. Heute war der große Tag. Wo Ranma in der verfluchten Form von Ranko gegen Kodachi kämpfen musste.  
  
Sie aßen etwas, dann machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zur Schule. Der Kampf war angesetzt für die dritte Stunde, in den ersten beiden hatten sie Pause, oder die Kämpfer ihre Vorbereitungszeit. In der Pause versammelte sich eine riesige Menge Schüler in der Turnhalle, unter anderem auch einige Nachbarschulen. Ranko ging mit Akane in die Kabine, um sich fertig zu machen, während sich die beiden anderen Teenager einen Platz in der Nähe des Ringes suchten. Etwas später fanden sich beide Kämpferinnen in der Mitte.  
  
"Willkommen zum Kampf der Bacchus Mädchenschule gegen die Furinkan High School", schrie die Ansagerin ins Micro. "Heute: Rhythmische Kampfgymnastik! Zu Gast heuteee... Kodachiiii Kuuuuunoo!"  
  
Die eine Hälfte des Halle klatschte und jubelte.  
  
"Und in der anderen Ecke... Moment. Wie heißt du? Ranko Saotome? Raaaaanko Saotomeeeee!!!!"  
  
Die andere Hälfte der Sporthalle began zu toben.  
  
"Kämpfer in die Mitte!"  
  
Ranko ging auf sie zu und sie verbeugten sich beide. Ranko grinste. "Ich tue dir nicht weh und werfe dich einfach aus dem Ring. Dann ist der Kampf schnell beendet."  
  
Jimmy schaute sich um. Wie war das, was Nabiki gesagt hat? Sie war nicht aus dem Ring zu bekommen? Warum bloß? Entweder, sie würde von der Luft irgendwie zurückgetrieben, oder etwas im Ring verursachte es. In der Turnhalle war nichts zu sehen, weder an der Decke noch sonst wo. Aber von dem Ring hörte er flüstern.  
  
"Moment mal!", schrie er zur Schiedsrichterin. Dann ging er zum Ring und hob den Vorhang an. Und klappe ihn schließlich ganz um. Unterm Ring strömte eine große Menge Schülerinnen aus der gegnerischen Schule heraus, alle in Trainingsanzügen. Jimmy lachte kopfschüttelnd. "Wie peinlich, Kodachi! Ts, ts."  
  
Als alle Mädchen entflohen waren, lies er den Vorhang wieder sinken und gesellte sich wieder zu Jessy. Die beiden Kämpferinnen hmpften, jede mit ihrer eigenen Bedeutung. Nun sah Kodachi etwas nervös aus. Sie versuchte trotzdem vergeblich es zu verbergen. "Hahahaha, sei Mal nicht so voreilig!"  
  
Sie nahm das Band und schwang es derart heftig hin und her, dass es aussah, als wäre es ein Stab. Ranko wich ihr gelassen aus.  
  
"Du bist lahm wie eine Kröte, Kodachi!", lachte sie. "Das ist ja lächerlich!"  
  
Kodachi zog ihre Keulen und versuchte damit Ranko vergeblich zu treffen.  
  
"Schiedsrichter!", schrie Akane plötzlich, "Die Keulen haben Dornen!"  
  
Ranko lachte. "Egal, was du für seltsame Waffen verwendest, wenn du mich nicht triffst, bringt dir das auch nichts."  
  
Ms. Kuno versuchte krampfhaft weiter das vorlaute Mädchen zu treffen. "Ich tue alles, um mit Ranma auszugehen. Ich werde vor nichts zurückschrecken!"  
  
Ranko lachte nur noch mehr. Als Kodachi mit einem Reifen ankam, in dem Rasierklingen steckten, wurde es ihm jedoch zu Bunt. Er fasste den Ball und schlug ihn Kodachi ins Gesicht. Diese Zog ihre Keulen erneut.  
  
"Nun erlebst du die Geheimtechnik der Schwarzen Rose", sagte sie feierlich. "Den Schlag der Tausend Hände."  
  
Mit einer Furie von Schlägen ging sie auf Ranko los, die lachte jedoch nur, wirbelte ein paar mal um Kodachi herum und hielt zwanzig Keulen in der Hand, während Kodachi mit bloßen Händen dastand. "Den Schlag solltest du lieber den Schlag der Tausend Keulen nennen, das würde es genauer treffen."  
  
Kodachi lachte immer grausamer. "Hahaha! Du wirst mich nie besiegen." Sie holte ihren Reifen heraus und schwang ihn nach Ranko.  
  
"Langsam reicht's!"  
  
Ranko entwich ihrem Schlag, fasste den Reifen und machte einen Rückwärtsflickflack, Kodachi mit sich hinterherziehend. Die wurde in die Luft geschleudert und landete auf einem Tisch außerhalb des Ringes. Verdutzt schaute sie sich um. Sie hatte ihre Pfeife in der Hand, doch im Flug hinaus hatte sie realisiert, dass Jimmy ihre Mannschaft unterm Ring vertrieben hatte und sie so nicht mehr in den Ring konnte. Sie hatte tatsächlich verloren, und das nach ein paar Minuten schon.  
  
Die Schiedsrichterin hob Rankos Arm hoch und ernannte sie zur Siegerin. Die Menge jubelte, als Ranko zu ihren Freunden herunterstieg.  
  
"Klasse, Ranma, schnell und problemlos geschlagen!", freute sich Jimmy.  
  
"Glückwunsch, Ranma, toller Kampf", gab Jessy drauf.  
  
"Danke, Ranma", sagte Akane erleichtert. "Dass du für mich gewonnen hast."  
  
"Ach, das ist nicht der Rede wert..."  
  
"Das sah einfach spitze aus, Ranko. Woher kannst du so was?", fragten ihn einige andere Mitschüler.  
  
"Du bist gut", meinte Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki? Du machst ihm ein Kompliment?"  
  
"Ich hab meine ganzen Wetten auf ihn gesetzt, und es ist auch besser für ihn, dass er gewonnen hat."  
  
Jimmy lachte. Das war natürlich klar. "Du hast aber eine klasse Show abgezogen. Ohne den Amaguriken hättest du aber nicht so ein leichtes Spiel gehabt, oder?"  
  
"Ich hätte sie trotzdem besiegt. Sie war lahm wie ein Stein."  
  
"Sie hat ja normal gekämpft, aber du hast dich nur hin und her teleportiert. Es sah für sie absolut hoffnungslos aus."  
  
Sie machten sich noch mit anderen Mitschülern über Kodachi lustig. Sie selbst saß immer noch auf dem Tisch und wunderte sich. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Akane. "Wie gesagt, gebe ich meine Leidenschaft für Ranma auf..."  
  
Alle guckten sie an, Akane und Ranko hoch zufrieden. Sie waren sie los, ein für alle mal!  
  
"Von nun an... ist Kodachi Kuno... von neuer Leidenschaft für Ranma entflammt!"  
  
Jimmy schlug sich an die Stirn. Ranko brach zusammen. Akane setzte sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl. Jessy drehte sich weg und ging seufzend aus der Halle.  
  
"Das war doch klar", sagten alle einstimmig.  
  
"Aber mach dir nichts draus, Ranma", klopfte Jimmy dem zur-Zeit-Mädchen auf die Schultern. "Sie ist nicht die einzige... Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~#~#~  
  
Hoppla, etwas lang geworden... na ja...  
  
Den Kampf mit Kodachi hab ich etwas kürzer gemacht. Ich finde, Kodachi ist keine Gegnerin. Wenn man etwas schneller ist, ist es ein Klacks sie zu besiegen, vor allen Dingen, wenn ein Jimmy die ganzen Kleinkinder unterm Ring vertreibt ;). Aber keine Sorge. Es werden schon noch interessante Kämpfe kommen^^  
  
Sagt mir, was fandet ihr gut an der Story? Was war interessant, was nicht? Was war blöd, hirnrissig, langweilig und grammatisch unkorrekt? Kommentare werden dankend angenommen (einige, einige auch nicht ;) ) also schreibt mir n paar Reviews in die Comment-box oder an: scfreak.darkangel@web.de  
  
Denn... Ich schreibe weiter... und nerv euch weiter... Ihr müsst mir nur sagen, ob ich es richtig mache ;)  
  
Macht's mal alle gut!!!! 


	5. Die Party

Klatsch.  
  
Eine Zeitung flog gegen die Tür eines großen Wohnhauses. Zwei alte Leute kamen heraus und hoben sie wütend auf. "Immer diese Jugend von heute,", sagte der Opa. Die Oma sah dem Jungen auf dem Fahrrad hinterher, der ihr neuer Postbote war. "Sie hätten den alten Knirps lassen sollen, der hatte mehr Respekt."  
  
Der respektlose Jugendliche auf dem Fahrrad drehte sich nach ihnen um, als hätte er sie gehört. Doch er lächelte ihnen nur zu. "So, ich bin gleich fertig, dann geht's ab zur Party!" Er war mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders...  
  
Die 4. Dimension, das Ranma-Universum  
  
Eine Ranma-Fanfiction von iLLuSia  
  
Disclaimer, Newbiewarnung sowie der Selfinsertalarm sind im 4. Kapitel nochmals nachzulesen. Ich hab keine Lust das jedes Mal hier rein zu kopieren, außerdem lest ihr das sowieso nicht.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Die Party  
  
Jimmy schmiss das Fahrrad in die Ecke, schaute nach, ob er alles erledigt hatte und verlies die Zeitungsfirma. Endlich hatte er Feierabend, nach drei mühevollen Stunden voller Ungeduld auf die verdiente Party. Es war heute auch sein erster Arbeitstag, das sollte gefeiert werden. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr fing er an zu rennen. "Oh Gott, schon neun Uhr!"  
  
Er huschte über die Straße und in Richtung des Tendo Dojo. Die anderen waren bestimmt schon fertig, und natürlich haben sie darauf bestanden, auf Jimmy zu warten. Kein Wunder auch, nach den zufälligen Begegnungen mit den brutalen Amazonen, die Jimmy in letzter Zeit hatte. Als er im Garten ankam, stand seine ‚Schwester' Jessy schon wartend vor der Tür.  
  
"Du hast aber lange gebraucht", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Ihr hättet doch nicht warten brauchen", antwortete er. "Seid ihr schon alle fertig?"  
  
"Fast. Ranma ist wieder nicht bereit mitzugehen."  
  
"Vorhin wollte er doch!", wunderte sich Jimmy. Sie hatten den ganzen Morgen versucht ihn zu überreden mitzukommen. Er meinte nur, es wäre Zeitverschwendung sich mit diesen sich ständig neu verliebenden kleinen Mädchen zu unterhalten, statt die Zeit sinnvoll zum Trainieren zu nutzen. Schließlich, nach einsetzen von Jessys hervorragenden Überredungskünsten, hatte er doch nachgegeben und sich bereit erklärt mitzukommen, was scheinbar doch nicht so lange hielt. "Wenn er nicht will, wird er an einem Seil hinterhergeschliffen! Ich rede mal mit ihm."  
  
Jimmy ging rein, schnappte sich ein paar Sachen und hüpfte kurz unter die Dusche. Er machte sich schnell fertig, zog das Hawaiihemd an, das er am Morgen zusammen mit Jessy gekauft hatte, legte seine Gewichte ab, die er andauernd zum Training herumschleppte, und ging in ihr Gästezimmer, wo Ranma auf dem Futon lag und mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck durch das Loch in der Wand schaute. Jimmy folgte seinem Blick interessiert. Dieses Loch war kaum dazu da, um frische Luft hereinzulassen, oder ähnlichem. Es entstand an diesem Morgen durch Genma, der die beiden Jungen durch die Wand in den Teich geworfen hat. "Was ist denn wieder los? Streit mit Akane?"  
  
"Pah! Dieses blöde Machoweib hat gesagt, es ist ihr vollkommen egal, ob ich mitkomme oder nicht, Hauptsache sie muss mich nicht ertragen." Ranma sah wütend nach unten zum Teich. "Und du hast mir erzählt, sie will unbedingt, dass ich mitkomme. Pf! Völliger Quatsch."  
  
Jimmy seufzte. "Hör auf grießgrämig hier herumzuliegen. Meinst du, ich würde dich anlügen?"  
  
Ranma drehte sich zu ihm um. "Und warum streitet sie es ab?"  
  
"Weil sie es nicht zugeben will. So ist sie halt, daran kann ich auch nichts ändern. Aber ich glaube schon, dass sie will, dass du mit ihr dorthin gehst."  
  
"MIT ihr auch noch? Pf!" Er drehte sich wieder um. "Vergiss es."  
  
Jimmy schaute gelangweilt in den Himmel. Das Wetter war immer noch schön, die Sonne schien und es gab kaum Wolken. "Worum habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
  
"Um Kleider!"  
  
"Kleider?"  
  
Ranma drehte sich wieder zu Jimmy. "Kleider. Dieses dumme Machoweib hat mich gefragt, was sie anziehen soll."  
  
"Und was hast du geantwortet?"  
  
"Ihren Gi."  
  
Jimmy guckte ihn an, als ob er gleich auf ihn losgehen wollte. Dann beherrschte er sich und klatschte sich nur an die Stirn. "Du Vollidiot. Lass mich raten, sie hat dich mit ihrem Hammer hinausgehauen?"  
  
Ranma seufzte.  
  
"Und was macht sie jetzt?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?"  
  
"Sag mal, was denkst du, wie sie sich dir gegenüber verhalten soll?"  
  
"Auf jedem Fall anders."  
  
"Sie kommt doch aber mit, oder?"  
  
"Ja, tut sie."  
  
Jimmy stand auf, ging um Schrank, schaute hinein, schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sich Ranma an. "Du willst so gehen? In deinen jetzigen Klamotten?"  
  
Der Martial Artist stand mit wütendem Gesicht auf. "Ich werde überhaupt nicht mitkommen. Wenn du willst, dann geh doch mit diesem dummen Weib hin, und lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Jimmy schaute zu ihm. Irgendwie versuchte er die falsche Methode. So würde er Ranma nicht mehr dazu kriegen mitzukommen, stattdessen würde Ranma nur noch wütender auf Akane. Vielleicht konnte Jessy hier etwas helfen, nur wo war sie bloß? Er drehte sich hilfesuchend zur Tür.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja", platzte sie wie gerufen herein. "Und seid noch nicht einmal fertig."  
  
"Ich bin fertig, o.k.? Nur Ranma weigert sich immer noch."  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geht doch ohne mich, das freut dieses blöde Machoweib bestimmt."  
  
"Das glaube ich eher nicht", meinte Jessy. "Akane hat mir gesagt, sie will ganz gerne, dass du mitkommst. Nur du sollst sie nicht soviel ärgern."  
  
"Sie ärgert mich, nicht ich sie."  
  
"Sie sagte: Ach, wenn Ranma doch nicht immer diese gemeinen Sprüche sagen würde, könnte man sich ganz gut mit ihm verstehen."  
  
Jimmy guckte sie misstrauisch an und warf ihr einen Das-Stimmt-Doch-Nicht-Blick zu. Sie gab ihm einen raffiniertes Lächeln zurück. "Jedenfalls denke ich, du solltest wirklich mitkommen, Ranma. Tu uns den Gefallen. Und dir selber, das wird bestimmt spaßig. Da ist ne Band..."  
  
Ranma wehrte ab. Dann schaute er noch einmal aus dem Loch. "Na gut, aber diese Zicke soll ihren Mund halten, sonst überlege ich es mir anders."  
  
Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden grinsten erfreut. "Natürlich. Dann komm runter."  
  
Fünf Minuten später standen alle unten. Jimmy im Hawaiihemd, Jessy mit einem Bauchfreiem Top und ihrer kurzen Hose, Akane in ihrer Schuluniform und Ranma mit seinem Chinesischem Hemd. Dem Geschwisterpaar war es inzwischen gleich, was die beiden trugen, sofern sie überhaupt mitkamen. Einen interessanten Kleiderschrank hatten sie eh nicht. Dann zogen sie los, Richtung Stadtmitte, wo Maras Freundin, die Gastgeberin, wohnte. Es fing allmählich an zu dämmern, als sie die Musik hörten. Jimmy hielt an. "Moment mal, das Lied kenn ich."  
  
"Woher?", fragte Akane ungläubig. "Ich hab gehört, dass das Lied von ihnen sehr neu sein soll."  
  
"Ich glaube... aus einem Anime. Schreiben sie die Lieder selber?"  
  
"Sie sind zwar nicht sehr bekannt, machen aber alles selbst, ja."  
  
An der Tür klingelten sie. Es war inzwischen kurz vor Zehn. "Na ja... Ich hab ihnen zwar gesagt, es wird etwas später, aber egal. Hoffentlich geht die Party schön lange."  
  
Die Tür ging auf und ein blondes Mädchen schaute hinaus. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. "Ranma, Jimmy, habt ihr den Weg endlich gefunden? Du musst dann Jessy sein, richtig? Dann bist du Akane! Sehr erfreut, ich bin Kari. Kommt doch herein."  
  
Sie ging zur Seite und lies die Neuankömmlinge rein, dann verschwand sie auch schon hinter den nächsten tanzenden Schülern. Es war ein grossteil ihrer Schule da, hauptsächlich aus den älteren Klassen, aber auch einige aus Nachbarschulen. Alle waren fröhlich am tanzen, oder rumhüpfen, wie man das auch immer nennen sollte. Auf den Tischen gab es Snacks und alkoholische Getränke, wo schon eine Gruppe besoffener Jungen dran stand, und schließlich die Bühne, wo eine kleine Rockband ihr Können zeigte.  
  
"Wow... voll hier", stellte Jimmy fest. "Schaut mal, da ist ein Tresen, lass uns da mal hinsetzen und gucken, was uns erwartet."  
  
Dort trafen sie Hiroshi und Daisuke, Ranmas Freunde, die in der Schule mit ihm herumhingen, und Mara und Mariko.  
  
"Ranma? Du hier? Auf einer Party?" Die beiden Jungen stürzten sich auf ihn und beschlagnahmten ihn, um etwas mit ihm zu klönen und sich zu wundern, was er hier denn suchte. Die restlichen drei setzten sich an den Tresen zu Mara. Mariko war intensiv damit beschäftigt einen anderen Jungen anzubaggern. Während Akane sich umschaute und feststellen musste, dass hier wenige von diesen Hentais waren, die sie jeden Morgen verfolgt hatten, unterhielten sich Jessy und Jimmy etwas mit Mara über den gestrigen Kampf gegen Kodachi und anderes Zeug. Kari huschte hinterm Tresen etwas vor ihnen hin und her, bis sie schließlich stehen blieb. "Na, etwas zu trinken? Ein Bierchen?" Sie stellte vier Krüge vor sie, doch Akane und Mara winkten ab. Kari nickte, holte zwei Flaschen raus, machte sie kunstvoll an der Tischkante auf und goss den anderen beiden was in die Gläser. "Warum seit ihr denn erst so spät da?"  
  
"Arbeit", antwortete Jimmy. "Musste Zeitung austragen."  
  
"So lange?"  
  
"Ja... die Zeitungen kommen erst um sechs, und das Gebiet ist nicht so klein. Und ich wollte es nicht so hinauszögern..."  
  
"Das Hemd steht dir aber gut."  
  
"Äh... findest du? War Jessys Idee."  
  
"Wo ist denn Ranma?"  
  
"Mit Hiroshi und Daisuke unterwegs."  
  
Kari fing an über die Party zu erzählen, was hier alles ist, was für Leute hier herumgammeln und was sie alles vorbereiten musste. Zwischendurch verteilte sie an einige andere Leute ihre Getränke, begrüßte noch ein paar weitere, laberte sie ebenfalls mit irgendwelchen Informationen zu. Später brachten Hiroshi und Daisuke Ranma wieder, doch Kari war nicht mehr zu sehen. Jimmy wandte sich an Jessy. "Lust zu tanzen?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Wir müssen uns aber erst um die beiden Sturen kümmern. Komm!"  
  
Verstehend, machten sich die beiden an die Arbeit. Jimmy ging auf Akane zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin. "Lust zu tanzen?"  
  
Jessy lachte, dann machte sie es ihm gleich und forderte Ranma zum Tanzen auf. Ehe die beiden etwas sagen konnten, waren sie schon auf der Tanzfläche. Zum Glück spielte die Band ein etwas ruhigeres Stück, bei dem die Teens ihre Partner durch die Gegend führten, ohne dabei in diesem Haufen aufgeregter Rumhüpfender aufzufallen. Doch langsam fing Akane an zu protestieren:  
  
"Jimmy? Was soll das eigentlich?"  
  
"Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht auf deine Antwort gewartet habe. Aber du kannst ganz gut tanzen." Er zwinkerte Jessy zu, als sie ihre Partner aneinander vorbeikutschierten. "So... nun ist Partnerwechsel!"  
  
Er, die vollkommen begriffsstutzige Akane an einer Hand festhaltend, führte sie von sich weg und wieder zurück, während sie sich um ihre Achse drehte. Dann griff er mit der anderen Hand Jessy, mit der Ranma genau dasselbe vollführte.  
  
"Los, im Kreis!", riefen die Dimensionswechsler plötzlich. Ranma und Akane fassten sich ebenfalls an den Händen, unwissend, was jetzt passieren sollte. So tanzten sie zu viert, bestaunt von überraschten Blicken aus dem Publikum. An anderen Ecken fingen einige Schüler an ebenfalls so, zu viert oder zu fünft, zu tanzen. Jimmy nickte kurz Jessy zu, sie zogen den Kreis in der Mitte zusammen, indem sie Ranmas und Akanes andere Hände zueinander führten, und trennten sich wieder in zwei Paare auf. Schließlich tanzte Jimmy mit Jessy, und die beiden Verlobten miteinander. Beziehungsweise in ihrem Fall standen sie sich regungslos gegenüber, beide Puterrot im Gesicht, während sie bemerkten, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielten.  
  
"So... das hätten wir geschafft. Jetzt müssen sie sich nur noch bewegen", überlegte Jimmy.  
  
Sie tanzten um die beiden Regungslosen herum, um sie etwas anzuspornen, als aber immer noch nichts passierte, stieß Jessy mit ihrer Hüfte gegen Ranmas. "Los, Ranma, tanzen! Los!"  
  
Der Martial Artist fing langsam an sich zu bewegen, kaum merklich, und man konnte ihre Unsicherheit und Schüchternheit überdeutlich erkennen.  
  
"Hey, das klappt ja prima", freute sich Jessy.  
  
"Ja, finde ich auch. Nur etwas langsam. Und das Lied ist gleich zu Ende."  
  
Sie tanzten noch etwas, Jimmy führte Jessy durch den halben Raum, während Ranma Akane keinen Zentimeter weiterführte. Der Rest der Schüler flippte aus, zum Teil wegen der Musik, zum anderen beeindruckt von Jimmys und Jessys Aktion. Bisher hatte keiner gesehen, dass das verlobte Paar irgendwas in Richtung Romantik miteinander oder mit anderen machten. Und die Verkupplungsaktion sah schon irgendwie witzig aus. Dann hörte das Stück auch schon auf. Jimmy verbeugte sich höflich vor seiner Partnerin und forderte sie, ihr die Hand hinhaltend, zu einem weiteren Tanz auf. Ranma und Akane ließen sich nach dem Lied so abrupt los, als ob sie Säure an den Händen hätten. Beide standen da, sich am Hinterkopf kratzend, und schielten zu sich herüber, darauf achtend, dass jeweils der andere diesen Blick nicht bemerkt, immer noch mit vollkommen errötetem Gesicht. Die Band sagte schon das nächste Stück an, einen fetzigen neuen Rocksong.  
  
"Hey ihr beiden!" Jessy stürzte auf Ranma und Akane zu, bevor sie Zeit fanden, voreinander abzuhauen. "Ihr tanzt das nächste Stück aber auch mit, oder?"  
  
"Äh...", versuchte Ranma sich herauszureden. Er schaute sich nervös um. "Da ist ja Daisuke, ich glaub, er will was von mir..."  
  
"Ja... und ich", meinte Akane, "muss kurz... auf Toilette! Bin gleich wieder da."  
  
Beide verschwanden sofort von der Bildfläche und ließen die beiden alleine.  
  
"Das ist ja nicht zu fassen! Das gibt's doch nicht!", ärgerte sich Jessy. "Da kommen sie sich etwas näher, und was ist? Sie laufen beide davon."  
  
"Das wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern, fürchte ich. Zumindest nicht so schnell. Wir haben noch viel zu tun... Lass uns erst mal tanzen!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Als die Band wieder anfing zu spielen, fetzten die Teens endlich mal ab, genauso wie der Großteil der anderen im Raum, so dass der Boden bebte. Jimmy ging mit Jessy an seine Ausdauer, sie hüpften herum, machten verschiedene schnelle Schritte und drehten sich pausenlos. So ging das noch ein paar Stücke lang weiter, bis wieder ein sehr ruhiges Stück kam.  
  
"Das Stück kenn ich, glaube ich, auch", überlegte Jimmy, während er Jessy in den Arm nahm.  
  
"Woher?"  
  
"Aus der ersten Dimension, glaube ich. Ich kenn zumindest die Melodie, die der Sänger und der Bassist spielen. Wenn ich wüsste, wie das Stück heißt..."  
  
"Du kannst die Band ja nachher mal fragen."  
  
Sie tanzten eine Weile seelenruhig weiter. Draußen war es schon vollkommen dunkel, doch hier drinnen änderte sich nichts, die Leute tanzten immer noch wie verrückt. In einer Ecke saßen schon ein paar angetrunkene, teilweise mit härteren Getränken in der Hand, in einer anderen Ecke kuschelten Pärchen. Ein paar vereinzelte hockten noch am Tresen und unterhielten sich mit Kari, sowie Mariko, die immer noch auf ihr Opfer einredete. Mara war auch nicht mehr am Tresen, und auch nirgendwo anders konnte man sie sehen.  
  
"Ist Mara schon weg?", fragte Jimmy, sich umblickend. "Und wo sind eigentlich unsere beiden Problemkinder?"  
  
"Meinst du Ranma und Akane? Ranma ist mit Daisuke draußen, aber Akane sehe ich auch nicht."  
  
"Ist sie immer noch auf Toilette? Was macht sie da so lange?"  
  
"Soll ich nachschauen gehen? Das Lied hört sowieso gerade auf."  
  
Die Band klimperte noch mit ihren Geräten rum, nur um möglichst viel Lärm vorm Ende des Stückes zu machen, dann schlug der Schlagzeuger alles noch tausend Mal an, bevor die drei zur Ruhe kamen. Jimmy ging zum Tresen und setzte sich zwischen die Leute, während Jessy zum Bad ging. Es ging langsam auf Mitternacht zu. Kari verteilte die letzten Getränke und setzte sich schließlich zu Jimmy, um ihn nach Ranma auszufragen.  
  
"Wo ist er eigentlich?"  
  
"Draußen. Kari, sag mal, hast du nicht schon einen Freund?"  
  
Das Mädel machte ein verblüfftes Gesicht. "Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Von Jessy, sie weiß es, glaub ich, von Mara."  
  
"Ich erzähle ihr nie wieder etwas! Sie sagt immer alles gleich weiter."  
  
"Was ist mit deinem Freund?"  
  
"Äh... Ich hab gestern mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Er hat mich genervt, und seine frühere Romantik hat er verlernt. Außerdem musste ich für Ranma frei werden." Plötzlich stand sie auf. "Oh, er kommt gerade rein, wie schön."  
  
"Warte, Kari. Falls du es noch nicht weißt: Ranma ist verlobt."  
  
Kari stockte kurz, setzte sich langsam wieder hin. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Er ist verlobt, und zwar mit Akane. Hat dir das etwa keiner gesagt?", wunderte sich Jimmy. "Die ganze Schule weiß es."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte, er wäre hier neu."  
  
"Ist er auch, und frisch verlobt. Von seinem Vater aus, und von Akanes."  
  
Jimmy erzählte Kari knapp die Geschichte, die zwischen den beiden abgelaufen ist. Das Mädchen sah etwas verblüfft aus, nicht verwunderlich, wenn sie ein laut gewordenes Geheimnis noch nicht mitbekommen hat. Aber sie verstand es und kam nicht auf die Idee, die Bindung brechen zu wollen, indem sie Akane Ranma ausspannt oder so was in der Art. Von solchen wird es mit Sicherheit noch genug geben.  
  
"Oh, Jessy kommt, und Akane ist auch dabei. Sie war also so lange da drin."  
  
Daisuke verlies Ranma, der jetzt auf den Tresen zukam, ebenso wie Akane, die Jessy fast genau in seine Arme zerrte. Als sie sich sahen, schreckten beide auf und senkten schüchtern ihren Blick, beide rot wie Tomaten. Jessy setzte sich still auf die andere Seite von Jimmy. Jetzt kam der große Augenblick, wo Ranma die Chance hatte, etwas nettes zu Akane zu sagen. Im ganzen Raum wurde es still, kaum jemand sagte noch etwas, und wenn, dann nur flüsternd. Alle waren gespannt zu hören, was jetzt kommt. Es entstand eine Art feierliche Stimmung. Sogar die Band hörte kurz auf zu spielen.  
  
"Das ist so schrecklich, diese Stille! Wenn einem alle zuhören... Wenn sie sich was zu sagen haben, die beiden, dann wird es immer vollkommen still. War im Manga jedes Mal. Aber ich hab das Gefühl, von Ranma kommt wieder so ein blöder Spruch...", flüsterte Jimmy leise zu Jessy. Diese nickte nur. "Soll ich versuchen, Ranma etwas mit Telepatie zu übermitteln?"  
  
"Hm... kannst du es nicht mit Illusionen machen?"  
  
"Mit Illus müsste ich ein Geräusch entstehen lassen, was die anderen ebenso hören könnten, besonders jetzt, wo es so still ist. Wenn Akane es hört, weiß sie, dass es nicht von ihm ist."  
  
"Dann versuch es doch mit Telepatie. Wird doch wohl nichts schief gehen, wenn Ranma nichts hört. Wenn er Unsinn hört, sucht er nach der Quelle des Unsinns und basta."  
  
"Solange es andere nicht auch hören, aber ich glaub, ich kann schon auf ihn zielen. O.k., ich versuche es."  
  
Jimmy konzentrierte sich. So wie er es mit Jessy versucht hat, und so wie er es früher immer gemacht hat, machte er es wieder. Davon, dass es mit Jessy nicht geklappt hat, lies er sich nicht abschrecken. Er schaffte es eine Verbindung zu Ranmas zu finden, merkte, dass auch er offen für alles war, genauso wie Jessy beim Üben. "So, Ranma", sprach Jimmy die Worte in seinen Gedanken. "Sag Akane, es war schön mit ihr zu tanzen. Sag ihr, du würdest-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Der ganze Raum erstarrte zu Eis. Jimmy brach die Verbindung sofort wieder ab. Akane zuckte panisch zurück, als sie sah, dass Ranmas Hautfarbe spontan wechselte. Er war kreidebleich, geradezu weiss, und seine Haare hatten schon einen grauen Ansatz. Zitternd stand er in der Mitte und schrie mit ganzer Kraft, dann sprang er plötzlich so schnell an die Decke, dass es einige als Teleportieren bezeichnet hätten.  
  
"Wa-, wa-, wa-, wa-, ei-, ei-, ei-, ei-, ne, ne, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-...."  
  
Er sprang wie ein Affe wieder von der Decke, schaute sich panisch um, huschte durch das Zimmer, so dass alles im Wind wehte, versteckte sich hinter jedem Möbelstück und rannte schließlich mit einem "KA-, KA-, KA-, KA-, KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" aus dem Haus.  
  
Im Raum war es noch stiller, als je zuvor. Niemand flüsterte, bewegte sich oder atmete, geschockt von dem, was sich gerade mit Ranma abgespielt hat. Es war so ruhig, dass man das Gefühl der Taubheit verspüre konnte.  
  
"War... das jetzt... meine Schuld?", überlegte Jimmy mit einem sich dazubewegenden Mund. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erst fingen die ersten an sich zu ihren Nachbarn umzudrehen und sie irritiert anzuglotzen. Auch Jimmy rührte sich immer noch nicht, als Jessy langsam ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. Aus Angst, er könnte Ranma mit dem Zauber etwas aus versehen getan haben, stockten alle seine Muskeln. Sein Blut pochte in seinem Kopf, seine Hörzellen fühlten sich nicht wiederverwendbar an.  
  
"Äh... was... hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Jessy leise.  
  
Jimmy antwortete nicht sofort. Er wusste selber nicht genau, was er falsch gemacht hatte. "Ich... hab... ich..."  
  
Im Raum fingen jetzt die Schüler an im Flüsterton miteinander zu reden. Einige fassten sich an die Herzgegend, mit den Worten "Hat der mir einen Schrecken eingejagt". Andere rührten sich immer noch nicht. Akane und Kari hatten sich von ihren Standorten nicht bewegt und sahen aus wie versteinert. Jimmy drehte sich in Zeitlupe langsam zu Jessy.  
  
"Ich hab... eigentlich... nur versucht, ihm das zu sagen", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Ganz... normale... Worte..."  
  
"Wollen wir nach ihm sehen?", flüsterte sie zurück.  
  
Jimmy nickte. Als sie hinaus gingen, beruhigte sich langsam die Stimmung im Raum und es wurde wieder lauter. Die Band besprach schon das nächste Lied. Während die Dimensionsreisenden Ranma folgten, überlegte sich Jimmy, warum Ranma so einen Schrecken bekommen hatte.  
  
"Ich wollt ihm nur sagen, dass er Akane sagen soll, dass er das mit dem Tanzen genossen hat... oder so", erklärte er. Jessy nickte nur. Mit Telepatie war nicht zu spaßen. Wenn man das falsch anwandte, konnte man dadurch nicht nur falsche Geräusche überbringen, sondern auch Schmerzen zufügen, oder sogar das Gehirn beschädigen. Wenn dann der Empfänger durchdreht, könnte es eine Folge von diesen Effekten sein. "Ich hoffe nur, ich hab ihm damit nichts getan."  
  
Sie gingen aus der Tür raus, als sie Ranma, an die Wand gelehnt, auf der anderen Straßenseite erblickten. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich nicht geändert, er hat lediglich etwas aufgehört zu Zittern.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Ranma?", riefen die beiden und stürmten zu ihm. "Bist du okay?"  
  
Zitternd, hob Ranma die Hand und deutete auf das Haus. "Da, da, drin-, n-, ne, ist, ei-, ei-, ne, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, Ka-..."  
  
"Was ist da drinnen?", fragte Jimmy überrascht.  
  
"Ei-, eine Ka-, Ka-, Ka-..."  
  
"Eine Katze???", erriet Jessy verwundert. Ranma zuckte erneut zusammen.  
  
"Beruhig dich erst mal", meinte Jimmy, ihm die Hand auf die Schultern legend. Jessy schaute ihn nur voller Sorge an, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Ranma war vollkommen verschwitzt und heiß, und er atmete immer noch schwer, hörte aber auf zu zittern.  
  
"Haben wir hier nicht ein nasses Tuch, oder so was? Damit wir ihn kühlen können?", fragte Jimmy.  
  
"Ich gehe schnell eins holen", entschied Jessy und lief ins Haus.  
  
"Schon gut, Ranma..."  
  
Der Martial Artist schaute zum ersten Mal wieder in Jimmys Gesicht. Langsam kam sein Atem zur Ruhe, auch das Zittern hörte auf. Jessy beeilte sich und war kurz darauf mit einem kalten feuchten Tuch wieder zurück, was sie auf seine Stirn legten. Sofort fing es an zu dampfen. Ranma fasste sich an den Kopf, zog das Tuch wieder ab und heilt sich den Schädel. "Danke... autsch, hab ich Kopfschmerzen."  
  
Die Geschwister schauten sich an, verstehend. Das war also doch wegen des Telepatiezaubers.  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen?", fragten die beiden, während sie ihm hoch halfen. Oben angekommen nickte Ranma als Antwort. "Aber da geh ich nicht noch mal rein. Da ist eine Ka-, Ka-, drin."  
  
"Eine Katze?", fragte Jessy überrascht. Ranma zuckte nur leicht zusammen und schloss die Augen. "Hast du etwa Angst vor Katzen?", fragte sie weiter.  
  
Ranma blickte erst Jessy an, dann Jimmy, dann wieder Jessy, nickend. "Pop hat mich mal in eine Kammer voller Ka-, Ka-, geworfen... sollte ein Spezialtraining sein... Diese Ka-, Ka-, Ka-, waren ausgehungert..."  
  
Die beiden nickten nur verstehend. "Ich kann mich wage daran erinnern", überlegte Jimmy. Dann atmete er tief ein und wieder aus. "Tut mir Leid, Ranma. Es war meine Schuld."  
  
Der Junge sah ihn irritiert an. "Wie meinst du das, deine Schuld?"  
  
"Ich hab was neues probiert, einen Telepatiezauber. Ich hab das mit Jessy schon probiert, und es hat nicht ganz geklappt. Genaugenommen hat sie auch eine Katze statt irgendwelcher Worte gehört. Und ich hab vollkommen vergessen, dass du so eine Angst vor Katzen hast."  
  
"So... du hast es also vergessen", schnaubte Ranma und holte tief Luft.  
  
"Tut mir Leid!!! Ich versuche es nicht wieder, bevor ich es nicht hundertprozentig kann."  
  
"Du solltest es auch dann nicht versuchen."  
  
"Kommst du jetzt wieder mit rein?"  
  
"Nö, ich gehe nach Hause!"  
  
"Aber da ist keine Katze drin, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."  
  
Ranma holte nochmals Luft, dann schrie er plötzlich los: "Bei dir ist das ja halb so schlimm, aber bei mir nicht! Sie wissen jetzt alle, dass ich Angst vor Katzen habe! Und morgen weiß es die ganze Schule! Die werden mich auslachen, und sich einen Spaß draus machen, mir Angst einzujagen! Weißt du das eigentlich? Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause."  
  
"Warte, Ranma", hielt ihn Jessy zurück. "Wir biegen das wieder gerade. Keine Sorge, keiner wird dich auslachen."  
  
"Und wie wollt ihr das verhindern? Der starke Ranma hat Angst vor Ka-, Ka-", äffte er die Schüler nach. "Ich sehe es schon kommen."  
  
"Wir schlagen es ihnen aus dem Kopf, bevor die Unfug damit machen", sagte Jessy bestimmt. "Dafür sorg ich. Und wenn nicht, dann lassen wir jeden einzelnen sein Gedächtnis verlieren. Jimmy kann das!"  
  
Ranma schaute ungläubig zu ihm, und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Von mir aus soll er es machen, ich geh nach Hause!"  
  
"Nur wenn du bleibst. Wir haben uns extra wegen dir diese Mühe gemacht!" Jessy fasste ihn am Arm und schaute ihn an, als ob sie gleich losheulen wollte. Jimmy stand daneben und musste grinsen. "Bitte bleib", fuhr sie fort, "uns zuliebe. Das passiert auch nicht wieder."  
  
Der Junge wusste nicht mehr weiter. Einerseits hatte er immer noch Angst, da noch mal reinzugehen, hauptsächlich wegen den anderen. Er wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was passierten würde, wenn Kuno oder so einer das erfahren würde. Andererseits haben sie sich so gefreut mit ihm dahinzugehen, dann sollte er ihnen den Spaß nicht vermiesen. Sie meinten es ja gut, und sie konnten auch nicht wissen, dass er Angst vor Katzen hatte. Vor allen Dingen hatte er genug Vertrauen zu ihnen, um ihnen zu glauben, dass sie das alles wieder hinbekommen. "Okay", sagte er langsam.  
  
"Du bleibst? Wirklich?", unterbrach ihn Jessy.  
  
"Ja, lass mich doch mal ausreden!"  
  
Das Mädchen ließ ihn nicht, sie warf sich ihm jubelnd um den Hals, dann zerrte sie ihn wieder Richtung Haus. "Und mach dir weiterhin keine Sorgen, wir regeln den Rest."  
  
Jimmy schlürfte langsam, lachend, hinterher.  
  
Die drei marschierten rein und setzten sich wieder an den Tresen. Kari saß immer noch an derselben Stelle, und Akane hatte sich neben sie gesetzt, doch als die beiden Ranma sahen, sprangen sie synchron wieder auf. Die Band hatte ebenfalls wieder angefangen zu spielen, leise und ruhig, doch keiner tanzte mehr.  
  
"Was war den mit dir los, Ranma?", fragte Kari sofort.  
  
"Sein Kaninchen", antwortete Jessy für ihn. "Er hatte vergessen es zu füttern, und es ist sehr empfindlich. Er ist eben ganz schnell nach Hause gerannt."  
  
Ranma, sowie auch Jimmy und Akane schauten Jessy verblüfft an. Doch Kari sah zu Ranma. "Echt? Du hast ein Kaninchen?", freute sie sich. "Ich liebe Kaninchen!" Sie sagte es dermaßen laut, dass sich das ganze Wohnzimmer beruhigt hatte. Sofort waren Stimmen zu hören wie "Ah, Ranma war nur sein Kaninchen füttern, dann ist ja alles in Ordnung".  
  
"Deshalb hat er auch die ganze Zeit gerufen, mein Ka-, weil er sich Sorgen darum macht", fuhr Jessy in aller Seelenruhe fort. "Er hat hier bestimmt noch das Zimmer nach Fressikalien durchsucht, und ist dann nach Hause gerannt."  
  
Kari freute sich überaus. "Ich komm euch mal besuchen", plante sie erfreut. "Ich liebe Kaninchen."  
  
"Klar, kannst du machen. Es ist ganz niedlich, vielleicht etwas groß, und strohdämlich."  
  
Erneut wurde Jessy von überraschten Blicken fast erschlagen. Akane fühlte sich etwas verarscht, dass sie nicht in Jessys, beziehungsweise Ranmas und Jimmys Scherz eingeweiht wurde. Und woher sollte sie jetzt ein Kaninchen nehmen? Sie blickte zu Jessy und schüttelte den Kopf, ein Mir-kommt-nicht-noch-ein-Tier-ins-Haus-Kopfschütteln. Jessy antwortete mit einem brauchen-wir-auch-nicht-Schütteln zurück.  
  
"Na, wartet, ich muss mich um ein paar Gäste kümmern", meinte Kari in die Betrunkenenecke deutend. Dann verschwand sie. Jessy setzte sich sofort auf ihren Platz und grinste Stolz in die Runde. Ranma holte tief Luft, und wollte Jessy schon anmeckern, doch Akane kam ihm zuvor:  
  
"Sag mal, woher willst du ein Kaninchen nehmen? Bist du bescheuert? Wenn wir noch ein Kaninchen kaufen, damit das keine Lüge ist, wird Nabiki vollkommen durchdrehen!"  
  
"Und wie kommst du eigentlich auf so einen Schwachsinn?", beendete Ranma. Jimmy stand hinter den beiden und versuchte sich das laut Loslachen zu verkneifen.  
  
"Was hätte ich denn erzählen sollen?", fragte Jessy Ranma aufbrausend. "Die Wahrheit? Jetzt denkt wenigstens jeder, du hast ein Herz für Tiere." Sie drehte sich zu Akane. "Und du, mach dir auch keine Sorgen. Wir haben doch Genma und kaltes Wasser, oder nicht? Er ist zwar etwas größer, aber zwischen einem Hasen und einem Kaninchen gibt's ansonsten keine Unterschiede."  
  
Jimmy kletterte, sich kaputtlachend, auf den Hocker neben Jessy. Diese schaute und stupste ihn erfreut an. "Was ist so witzig?"  
  
Jimmy versuchte Luft zu schnappen, scheiterte aber und lachte weiter. Ranma und einige andere Leute schauten ihn irritiert an, doch er kicherte fröhlich weiter. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, klopfte er Jessy auf die Schulter. "Ich muss schon sagen, eine Prima Idee."  
  
"Findest du?"  
  
"Du bekommst es immer wieder hin, alles richtig zu drehen. Und mich zum lachen zu bringen." Er hörte kurz auf, und sie schauten sich beide tief in die Augen. "Aber denk dran", sagte Jim langsam, "Du solltest Genma nicht wie einen Gegenstand behandeln. Schließlich ist er auch ein Mensch."  
  
"Nur dieses eine Mal. Er kann sich doch auch mal nützlich machen."  
  
"Na ja, stimmt auch wieder..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessys durchgeknallte Lügengeschichte wurde von allen angenommen, und alle glaubten, Ranma wäre sein armes kleines Haustier in den Kopf gekommen, dass er vergessen hatte zu füttern. Nur Akane war noch im unklaren. Sie wusste, dass Jessy sich nur Schwachsinn aus den Fingern gezogen hatte, nur wusste sie nicht warum, und was wirklich hinter Ranmas durchdrehen steckte. Aber sie traute sich nicht Ranma deswegen zu fragen und setzte wieder ihre Scheissegal-Laune auf. Später setzten sich Mara, Jessy, Kari und Akane in die Ecke zum plaudern, Ranma wurde wieder von Hiroshi und Daisuke aufgegabelt und nach draußen gezerrt, während sich Jimmy an die Band machte, die allerdings gerade einpacken wollte.  
  
"Hey, das geht so aber nicht", meinte er und stellte sich vor ihnen auf. "Pause gibt's nicht, wir wollen tanzen!"  
  
Der Gitarrist kam auf Jimmy zu, während er ein Kabel in den Händen einrollte. "Tut uns leid, aber unser Schlagzeuger muss jetzt weg, und wir haben auch keinen Ersatz gefunden, also hören wir schon früher auf."  
  
"Keinen Ersatz???" Jimmy überlegte. "Wann war das letzte mal, wo ich Schlagzeug gespielt hab?" Vor genau neun Jahren.  
  
Verwundert blickte ihn der Gitarrist an. "Du spielst Schlagzeug? Warum sagst du das nicht?" er drehte sich zu seinen Kameraden um. "He Joji, bau deinen Bass wieder auf, ich hab einen Ersatzschlagzeuger gefunden! Hast ja noch mal Glück gehabt."  
  
Das zweite Bandmitglied hielt kurz inne, machte den Koffer, den er eben zugemacht hatte, wieder auf und holte grinsend seinen Bass wieder raus. Der dritte, der Schlagzeuger, kam verwundert zu den beiden. "Du bist doch Jimmy, oder? Du kannst Schlagzeug spielen?"  
  
"Ihr kennt euch?"  
  
"Nein, aber jeder kennt ihn. Nachdem er Kuno fast besiegt hat."  
  
Beide zuckten mit den Schultern, drehten sich zu Jimmy und der Schlagzeuger gab ihm die Sticks. "Na dann, zeig mal, was du kannst!"  
  
Jimmy ging vorsichtig ans Schlagzeug. In seiner Erinnerung wühlend fand er die Aufstellung der Trommeln bestätigt, und den Rhythmus hatte er ja vorhin schon herausgehört. Er überlegte kurz und spielte einen einfachen Grundtakt. Das klappte sogar ganz vernünftig, auch als er das Tempo steigerte. Dann machte er die Augen zu und konzentrierte sich etwas, und schon hörte sich das ganze sogar rhythmisch an. Dann schlug er alles an, wie jeder Schlagzeuger, der sich nach einem Stück austobt, und kam zum Schluss. Mehrere Leute klatschten.  
  
"Hey, Tatsuo, da kannst du was lernen!"  
  
"Hör auf zu spinnen, dafür bin ich zu alt." Er guckte sich um und griff seine Jacke. "O.k., dann bleibt ihr länger hier? Müsst ihr nachher halt alleine aufräumen. Ihr habt eh das Auto. Ich verzieh mich dann mal, also Jungs, bis morgen!"  
  
Tatsuo gab den beiden die Hand, und noch ein paar anderen Leuten aus der Säuferecke und verschwand schließlich. Die anderen beiden gingen wieder zu Jimmy. "Ich bin übrigens Akihiro", stellte sich der Sänger und Gitarist vor und gab ihm die Hand. "Und das ist Joji."  
  
"Fühl mich geehrt."  
  
"Quatsch. Nun leg mal los. Wir bringen jetzt Stimmung in die Bude! Habt ihr das gehört, Leute? Wir spielen euch noch ein paar fetzige Songs, mit Jimmy als heutigen Gastschlagzeuger. Also, auf auf, tanzt, bis die Bude auseinander bricht!!"  
  
Und so war es auch: Kaum hat die Band mit Jimmy angefangen zu spielen standen schon die ersten Leute auf der Bühne und gaben ihr Rumgehüpfe zum besten. Sie spielten einige Stücke noch mal, dafür aber schneller und mit einigen Solostellen. Der ganze Boden wackelte und die Zuhörer flippten aus. Jimmy übte am Ende jedes Stückes seinen Amaguriken und schlug so schnell und so kräftig wie möglich auf allen Becken und Trommeln, was die Leute ausgesprochen interessant fanden. Nach einigen Stücken ging ihm aber schon die Puste aus.  
  
"Was ist los, Jimmy? Kannst du nicht mehr?", fragte Akihiro, nachdem sie ihr Stück beendet hatten. "Du haust aber ganz schön drauf! Hätte nie gedacht, so einen Schlagzeuger zu hören!"  
  
Jimmy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nickte. Er war zu kaputt zum antworten. Aber wenigstens hatte er sich ne neue Übungsmethode ausgedacht. Er spielte ein paar Becken an und fragte: "Geht's weiter??"  
  
Der Rest der Band freute sich und haute in die Saiten. So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis es richtig spät wurde und eine Menge Schüler nach Hause gingen. Sie machten gerade eine kurze Pause und besprachen die letzten Stücke, als Kari plötzlich angerannt kam. Sie war ganz aus der Puste und wirkte vollkommen verzweifelt.  
  
"Sagt mal," hechelte sie, "sind das nicht die Typen aus dieser Gang?"  
  
"Dieser Gang?", wiederholte Jimmy.  
  
Sie sahen hinaus und bemerkten auf der Straße eine Gruppe schwarz gekleidete Leute, alle grimmig ins Haus schauend. Akihiro hustete laut. "Stimmt, das sind sie. Ist schon irgendetwas passiert?"  
  
"Noch nichts. Ich war nur eben mit Jessy in Küche und wir haben einen Schatten gesehen..."  
  
Jimmy lies seine Augen über das Zimmer schweifen und fand Jessy zum Glück neben Ranma und Akane sitzend. Auch sie guckten interessiert auf die schwarzen Kerle außerhalb der Hauses. "Wer sind die eigentlich?", fragte er.  
  
"Ach, das ist so 'ne Gang. Die machen lauter Unfug und wollen ständig was auf die Fresse", fasste Akihiro kurz zusammen.  
  
"So 'ne Gang nennst du das? Die haben letztens das Gartenhaus von dem alten Tanaka angezündet", sagte Kari.  
  
"Von dem alten Spinner? Fein..."  
  
Das Mädchen schnaubte beleidigt, weil Akihiro sie nicht ernst nahm. Der jedoch packte seelenruhig seine Gitarre zur Seite und fragte gelassen: "Wollen wir denen nicht mal hallo sagen?"  
  
"Die sind aber mindestens zu zehnt", stellte Joji fest.  
  
"Und? Wir haben doch Jimmy. Der packt die alleine. Und wenn nicht, holen wir noch Ranma dazu. Du kommst doch mit, oder Jimmy?"  
  
"Ich glaub schon", nickte der unsicher. Dann schaute er sich nach dem Martial Artist um. "Ranma? Kommst du mit raus?"  
  
"Nach draußen? Von mir aus..."  
  
Ein paar Minuten später gingen die vier hinaus und auf die Gang zu. Akihiro gesellte sich zu denen und grüßte freundlich. Mit seinem coolen Blick schaute er in die Runde, doch die Leute der Gang schienen nicht begeistert zu sein. Akihiro hebte sich auch mit seinen Kleidern deutlich von denen ab, sie alle in schwarzen oder sehr dunklen Klamotten und Akihiro in weißem T-Shirt.  
  
Einer der Typen rotzte auf den Boden und ging auf ihn zu. "Ey, was willst du, alter?"  
  
"Plaudern."  
  
"Ah, plaudern..." Der Typ drehte sich in der Runde und seine ganze Gang fing an zu lachen. Genau eine Sekunde später hörten alle abrupt wieder auf. "Hör mal zu, du verdammter Blackmitglied. Wenn du dein Maul hier aufreist, dann kriegst du eins drauf!"  
  
Jimmy stutzte. Black? Hat der eben Black gesagt? Diesen Namen kannte er nur zu gut. Aber echt... Die Black-Gang??? Er war etwas irritiert. Jetzt, wo der Typ das gesagt hatte, fiel ihm tatsächlich ein, dass er Akihiros Gesicht kannte, und zwar aus seiner 2. Dimension. Aus dem Mittelalter. Damals gab es auch so eine gewisse Black-Gang, die die Gegend unsicher machte. Nur war es eine Gruppe schwarzer Zauberer. Das einzige ulkige an ihnen war, dass sie nie schwarze Klamotten anhatten, damit sie sich nicht allzu stark von der normalen Bevölkerung abhoben. Genau wie Akihiro. War der wirklich einer dieser Magier?  
  
"Und wenn es um deine Freundin geht", fuhr der Typ fort, "sie hatte die Schnauze voll von dir und deswegen ist sie zu uns gekommen. Holla, wer ist denn dieses hübsche Ding?"  
  
Im Türrahmen stand Jessy, die plötzlich aufzuckte, als Akihiro dem Typen antwortete, indem er ihm eine aufs Maul verpasste.  
  
"Ts", machte der Gitarrist. Die schwarzen Leute schreckten auf, als sie ihren Kumpanen am Boden sahen, und gingen in Kampfstellung. Einige zogen Messer heraus. Doch Akihiro holte tief Luft und brüllte seinen im Dreck liegenden Gegenüber an: "Hör doch auf zu Lügen, du Vollidiot! Seitdem Akie zu euch ‚rübergegangen' ist, hab ich sie nirgends mehr gesehen! Weder zuhause, noch in der Schule! Meinst du wirklich, ich bin so blöd und glaub euch das?"  
  
Der Typ rappelte sich auf und wischte sich über die Nase. "Natürlich! Sie hatte keinen Bock auf euch! Und auf die Schule auch nicht, wozu auch?" Er zückte ebenfalls sein Messer. Akihiro ging vorsichtig ein Schritt zurück und sagte nichts mehr.  
  
"Verschwindet hier, oder wir verkloppen euch, dass euch eure Eltern nicht mehr erkennen!", rief ein anderer. Sie kamen langsam auf sie zu und machten einen Halbkreis. Vorsichtshalber gingen Jimmy und die anderen ein paar Schritte zurück, außer Ranma, der wacker mit verschränkten Amen dastand. Auf ihn machten sie nicht den geringsten Eindruck.  
  
"Was ist, Milchgesicht? Spielst du jetzt den Helden?", rief plötzlich ein anderer. Ranma zuckte nicht einmal. Regungslos schaute er umher, auf den Halbkreis, der sich um ihn zuzog. "Ihr solltet nach Hause gehen, ihr benimmt euch ja wie kleine Kinder! Statt hier wehrlose Menschen anzugreifen!"  
  
Das gefiel der Gang ganz und gar nicht. Mit lautem Gebrüll und mit erhobenen Messern stürmten sie auf ihn zu. Doch Ranma wartete, bis sie in Schlagreichweite waren, dann drehte er den Spieß um. In einem nie zuvor gesehenen Tempo tackelte er den ersten zu Boden, entwaffnete den zweiten und schlug in einem Wirbel aus Fäusten und Füßen die anderen um. Innerhalb von einer Sekunde flogen die Gangmitglieder auseinander und auf die Straße. Ranma stand wieder, mit verschränkten Armen, auf seinem alten Platz, drehte sich um und ging mit den Worten "Sag ich´s doch, die sind wie kleine Kinder" wieder ins Haus. Der Rest von ihnen stand verblüfft auf dem Rasen.  
  
"Wow... Ging das schnell", meinte Akihiro.  
  
Jimmy überlegte. Wenn das wirklich mit der Black-Gang stimmte, dann waren diese schwarzen Kerle nicht die Bösen, sondern Akihiro und seine Clique. Jetzt müsste er nur unauffällig herausfinden, ob das wirklich stimmt und nicht einfach nur purer Zufall ist. Und was diese Black-Gang eigentlich macht. Und die andere. Nur wen sollte er fragen?  
  
"Lass uns wieder reingehen", meinte Akihiro. "Wird kalt hier."  
  
"Und die lassen wir liegen?", wunderte sich Joji. Die Gang lag gleichmäßig auf dem Bürgersteig und der Straße verteilt und einige konnten ziemlich leicht überfahren werden. Akihiro störte das relativ wenig, aber er ließ sich überreden und half die Kerle von der Straße zu holen. "Wir könnten sie hinter einem Busch verstecken", überlegte er. "Und drauf kotzen..."  
  
Joji grinste kurz und sie gingen zusammen rein.  
  
"Jessy? Warte mal kurz."  
  
Das Mädchen war gerade dabei den beiden nachzugehen, als sie Jimmy zurückrief. "Was ist denn los?"  
  
Er wartete, bis die beiden hinter der Tür verschwanden und fing an zu erklären: "Diese Typen... Dies Gang, die kenne ich. Die Black-Gang meine ich. Von meiner zweiten Dimension."  
  
Jessy stutzte. "Echt? Was machen die hier?"  
  
"Frag ich mich auch. In der zweiten Dimension, da waren sie Schwarzmagier, und haben ziemlich viel Schaden angerichtet. Meist geklaut. Das schwierige an denen war, dass sie nie schwarze Klamotten trugen, eher so bunte und fröhliche, und somit von den Menschen beim ersten Anblick auch nicht für Böse oder in irgendeiner Weise furchterregend oder für bemerkenswert gehalten wurden, daher war es schwer sie ausfindig zu machen. Hier hab ich aber den Eindruck bekommen, die andere Gang macht hier Unsinn. Hm... wie heißt sie eigentlich?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung."  
  
"Jedenfalls sollten wir bald etwas in Erfahrung über sie bringen. Dass könnte uns sehr nützlich sein. Wir müssen dann herausfinden, ob die wirklich böse sind."  
  
"Und wenn die hier auch zaubern können?"  
  
"Kann eigentlich nur vorteilhaft sein, dann kann ich vielleicht was von ihnen lernen."  
  
Jessy nickte verstehend. "Ich frag mal Kari... Die hört sehr, sehr viele Gerüchte."  
  
"Okay, danke. Lass uns reingehen, hier wird's wirklich kalt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Abend verlief sich in der nächsten Zeit. Viele Leute gingen nach dem Vorfall schnell, und die Band packte ebenfalls zusammen. Die Liebespaare verschwanden sofort, nachdem keine Lieder mehr zu hören waren, und sogar die Säufer taumelten hinaus. Ein paar wenige übernachteten bei Kari. Auf dem Nachhauseweg machte Akane plötzlich wieder Ärger wegen der Lügengeschichte mit der Ka-, Ka-, dem Kaninchen...  
  
"Jessy, wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt, dass Kari uns Mal besuchen und das Kaninchen anschauen soll? Und warum hast DU dich eigentlich wie ein Irrer verhalten?"  
  
"Ranma hat Angst vor Katzen", meinte Jimmy knapp. Der Martial Artist machte nur ein Hmpf-Geräusch.  
  
"Angst vor Katzen?"  
  
"Sein Vater hat ein Spezialtraining mit ausgehungerten Katzen mit ihm erprobt", erklärte Jessy. "Seitdem hat er ein Trauma."  
  
Akane guckte die drei verblüfft an. "Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst?"  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Leider doch, oder Ranma?" Dieser nickte ebenfalls.  
  
"Und... warum habt ihr euch diese komische Lügengeschichte ausgedacht? Die glaubt doch keiner."  
  
"Und ob sie das glauben! Aber es war besser, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ranma wird sich noch viele Feinde machen... bestimmt viele. Deshalb sollte das ein Geheimnis bleiben, sonst könnte es zu Komplikationen kommen."  
  
"Ranma, warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?", fragte Akane empört. "Sonst hätten wir aufgepasst dir keine Angst einzujagen." Sie hielt inne und wandte sich zu Jessy. "Wo kam die Katze eigentlich her?"  
  
"Jimmy..."  
  
"'Tschuldigung..."  
  
"Eine Illusion?", fragte Akane irritiert. "Wer kommt den auf die Idee auf einer Party ein Katze..."  
  
"Mhmmm, nicht Illusion. Telepathie..."  
  
"Telepathie???"  
  
Es kam nur Schweigen als Antwort.  
  
"Mal ein anderes Thema", fing Jessy an. "Ich hab Kari gefragt."  
  
"Und? Was hat sie gesagt?"  
  
"Sie meinte, die Gangs gäbe es schon lange, und die hätten sich schon seit Anfang bekriegt. Die andere Gang heißt übrigens White."  
  
"White...", überlegte Jimmy. "Die Namen sind einfach nur daneben. Allein wegen der Kleidung. White sagt mir aber nichts..."  
  
"Die Whites haben sich nach den Blacks gebildet und versuchen sie immer auszulöschen. Das meiste, was sie anrichten, versuchen sie den Blacks in die Schuhe zu schieben, was aber nie richtig klappt."  
  
"Klappt nie... kenn ich irgendwoher..."  
  
"Es sind von den Blacks nur wenige Mitglieder bekannt, unter anderem Akihiro. Von Joji weiß man es nicht so genau und über Tatsuo laufen Gerüchte, er würde ständig die Gang wechseln."  
  
"Die Penner verstecken sich gut... Haben die Blacks auch schon Überfälle verursacht?"  
  
"Weiß kein Mensch. Das meiste sieht nach Whiteüberfällen aus und die haben dementsprechend ein Image."  
  
"Hm... dann sieht es ja aus, als ob die Blacks gut wären. Ranma? Ist dir irgendetwas an ihnen aufgefallen?"  
  
"Hm...", überlegte der Martial Artist. "Jetzt wo du es sagst: bei den Whites ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie eine sehr starke Aura hatten, obwohl sie sehr schwach waren."  
  
"Eine Aura? Deutet auf Magier hin..."  
  
"Wollt ihr jetzt Detektiv spielen?", fragte Akane dazwischen. Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden guckten sie verwundert an und nickten. "Klar!"  
  
"Und die Blacks tragen Alltagsklamotten? Dann wird es ja richtig schwierig sie ausfindig zu machen", überlege Jessy. "Andererseits fallen die Whites mit ihrer schwarzen Kleidung wiederum extrem auf."  
  
"Die Blacks wurden in meiner zweiten Dimension nie alle gefangen, eher im Gegenteil, sie vermehrten sich geheim und keiner wusste irgendetwas über sie. Moment mal... könnte das bedeuten, dass ich in der selben Dimension bin? Nur ein paar Jahre später?"  
  
"In der selben Dimension?", fragten alle.  
  
"Ja, nur in der Zukunft. Dann müssten in irgendwelchen Geschichtsbüchern irgendwelche Höllenkriege drinstehen. Gegen Höllenfürsten wie Diablo oder Daos."  
  
"Wer sind denn die?"  
  
"Der Herr der Zerstörung und der Herr des Todes." Er wurde nur verblüfft angeguckt. "Was denn? So schlimm waren die nicht, eher viel zu leicht. Jedenfalls müssen wir das nachgucken. Jessy? Erinnere mich morgen zur Bücherei zu gehen!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Jimmy mit Amaguriken üben. Nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass der folgende Tag Sonntag war und er in keine Bücherei konnte, verschob er es auf Montag. Am Nachmittag versuchte er sich aus Akanes verschieden groß zerstückelten Ziegelsteinen ein Schlagzeugimitat zu bauen und es dann im Mordstempo in noch kleinere Stücke zu hauen. Nur seine Hände wollten nicht mitmachen und brachten ihm schon nach dem ersten Versuch recht starke Schmerzen ein. Später kam ihm Ranma dabei helfen. Sie machten die verschiedensten Übungen, die Jimmy auch mit Ranma gemacht hatte, als er den Amaguriken lernen wollte. So konnte Jimmy noch seine Illusionsfische üben.  
  
Akane war mal wieder wütend, aber dieses mal, zur Überraschung aller, auf Jessy, und lies sich im Dojo den ganzen Tag nicht blicken. Jessy war dort die ganze Zeit über und übte zwischendurch mit Jimmy den Amaguriken. Sie hatte auch schon ein viel höheres Tempo drauf, als der Junge, steckte in ihre Angriffe aber noch weniger Kraft.  
  
An diesem Abend lag Jimmy zusammen mit Ranma auf dem Dach, Ranma sich die Sterne anguckend, während Jimmy versuchte mit seinem Dackel aus Nachbarsgarten zu kommunizieren.  
  
"Wo sind eigentlich die empfindlichsten Punkte beim Menschen? Also für einen Angriff", fragte Jimmy, den Hund aufgebend.  
  
"Hm? Hm! Da gibt's zum Beispiel im Brustbereich welche..." Ranma zählte einige Stellen auf, auch an Armen und Beinen, und erklärte, welche Funktion es hatte sie zu treffen. Einige von ihnen verursachten nur Schmerzen, andere setzten Muskeln oder Nerven kurzzeitig außer Gefecht. Ranma konnte recht detailliert ein Referat darüber halten, Jimmy sich aber nicht ein Bruchteil davon merken. Schließlich kletterte Jessy ebenfalls aufs Dach und unterbrach sie.  
  
"Na, Jimmy, übst du wieder Illusionen?"  
  
"Telepatie auch. Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Akane?"  
  
"Sie ist beleidigt auf mich, weil ich sie gestern in die Sache mit Ranmas Katzenangst nicht eingeweiht habe. Ich wusste es doch auch nicht. Aber wenn es um Ranma geht, macht dieses Mädchen total auf stur. Na ja, dann gibt's ja diese Lügengeschichte, die ich gestern erzählt hab. Deswegen ist sie auch noch sauer. Glaub ich zumindest."  
  
"Aber im Prinzip ist Ranma doch mal wieder Schuld dran!", meine Jimmy ironisch. Ranma ließ nur ein "Hey" verlauten. "Wie immer eigentlich. Es gibt bei ihr keine Ausnahmen, immer ist Ranma an allem Schuld."  
  
"Ich glaub auch, das vergeht wieder ziemlich schnell."  
  
Jessy legte sich neben die beiden hin und schaute sich ebenfalls die Sterne an. So lagen sie eine Weile still da, nur Jimmy zauberte irgendwelche bunten, zusammenhangslosen Bilder in die Luft.  
  
"Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich hier mache", fing Jimmy an. "O.k., ich lerne kämpfen. Aber wieso gab es keine Dimension, wo Kämpfer und intelligente, normale Menschen lebten, sondern so was. Hat das einen Sinn?"  
  
Er sah rüber zu den beiden, fragend in Jessys Augen guckend. Ranma setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf, was Jimmy aber übersah. Er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde, weder von ihm noch von Jessy.  
  
"Oder reise ich nur vollkommen zufällig von einer Dimension zur anderen, besiege einen Oberwichtigtuer und lerne etwas, was ich eventuell in irgendetwas gebrauchen könnte, wovon ich nicht weiß, was es ist?"  
  
Jessy stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und versuchte zu verstehen, was er eigentlich meinte. "Vielleicht wirst du wirklich auf etwas vorbereitet, und musst dafür in verschiedenen Dimensionen Kämpfen lernen. Im Moment lernst du ja mit Ranma... Kannst du Kampfmagie?"  
  
Jimmy nickte. "Klar, gehörte dazu. Aber was hab ich in der dritten gelernt? Oder in der ersten? Der ‚Realität'? Doch wohl gar nichts. In der Schule war langweiliges Zeug, und ich weiß leider, leider nichts mehr davon. Was ich noch weiß, dass diese Dimensionen in irgendeiner Form in der ersten Existierten. Als Filme, als Spiele... vielleicht..." Er überlegte. "Sollte ich mich etwas über die Dimensionen erkundigen, damit ich ungefähr weiß, was auf mich zukommt. Vielleicht haben irgendwelche höheren Mächte mich geprüft, ob ich auch der Richtige bin. Ob ich genug Interesse habe, Ausdauer, Willenskraft..." Er fing an zu lachen. Das klang etwas lächerlich...  
  
Ranma und Jessy lachten auch. "Was kamen da noch alles für Dimensionen vor in den Filmen?", fragte das Mädchen interessiert.  
  
"Tausende. Oh Gott. Hoffentlich muss ich nicht zu jeder einzelnen reisen und dort irgendein Schwachsinn lernen. Schau, ich sehe aus wie 17 und verhalte mich auch so, obwohl ich schon 25 Jahre alt sein müsste. Wie alt bin ich wohl am Ende? Drei Tausend?" Er lachte. Das klang sogar extrem lächerlich, und das schlimme war, dass er nicht einmal wusste, ob das wirklich eintreten würde. Möglich war es. "Ich frage mich nur, was ich als letztes getan habe, bevor ich aus der ersten Dimension verschwunden bin. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Die zweite und dritte, ist ja klar, hab ich einen Dämonen und einen Trainer besiegt, nämlich Siegfried. Ich muss noch etwas den Erinnerungszauber üben."  
  
Er guckte ins Leere, dann lachte er plötzlich los. "Ich fühl mich, wie in einem Computerspiel."  
  
Jessy prustete los. "Im welchen Level bist du jetzt?"  
  
"Game over, und muss von vorne anfangen", beantwortete Jimmy. Dann hielt er inne. "Was ist, wenn ich das Spiel nicht schaffe? Wenn mich ein... ‚Endboss' besiegt? Suchen die dann einen anderen??"  
  
"Wieso solltest du ihn nicht besiegen?? Du schaffst doch alles, ich kenn dich doch."  
  
Er atmete tief durch. Vielleicht hatte sie recht. Er sollte ich nicht zu viele Sorgen darum machen. Das wird schon irgendwie klappen. "Und wie sieht dann der allerletzte Endboss aus? Auf den ich hinarbeite? Und was ist, wenn ich bei ihm Game over gehe? Und wenn..."  
  
Jessy seufzte laut zwischen. "Du schaffst das schon, ich glaub an dich."  
  
"Danke..." Jimmy war erleichtert. Dass Jessy ihm vertraute, freute ihn riesig, und er vertrieb die Sorgen aus dem Kopf. Das wird schon irgendwie.  
  
"So durch die Zeit zu reisen hat einen Vorteil", mischte ich Ranma mit ein. "Du hast mehr Zeit zum üben und deine Techniken zu Perfektionisieren. Und du lernst von überall was neues."  
  
"Vielleicht...", stimmte ihm Jimmy zu. Wieder saßen sie eine Zeit lang still da, bis Ranma schließlich die Frage stellte, die ihm so lange auf dem Herzen lastete: "Warum wollt ihr beide mich unbedingt mit diesem Machoweib verkuppeln???"  
  
Überrascht drehte sich Jimmy zu ihm. Diese direkte Frage von Ranma machte ihn doch etwa stutzig.  
  
"Nur so", antwortete Jessy für ihn. Ranma richtete sich aufgebracht auf. "Wenn ihr denkt, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt, dann liegt ihr falsch! Meint ihr, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, wie ihr uns beide dauernd zusammenbringt!?!"  
  
"Na ja... ihr seid doch verlobt, da kann man etwas nachhelfen", überlegte Jimmy laut.  
  
Ranma wollte gerade brutal auf das Dach hauen, als Jessy weitererklärte: "Ich glaube einfach, ihr empfindet schon etwas füreinander, merkt es aber nur nicht."  
  
"Ich für sie was empfinden? Pah!"  
  
"Ihr hattet doch beide noch keine Erfahrung mit Liebe, weder du noch Akane. Ihr seid etwas schüchtern, aber das ist nicht schlimm. Wir helfen da nur etwas auf die Sprünge."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht mit diesem Machoweib zusammenkommen. Sie ist doof und unhübsch."  
  
"Denkst du das wirklich über sie, Ranma?"  
  
Der Martial Artist schnaubte und guckte zur Straße runter. Bis auf einen Fußgänger war sie leer.  
  
"Oder sagst du es ihr immer wieder, um deine richtigen Gefühle zu verbergen?"  
  
"Ich habe schon gesagt, ich empfinde rein gar nichts für sie, und das bleibt auch so!", sagte Ranma grimmig, wich Jessys Blick jedoch aus.  
  
"Wirklich?", hackte sie nach. Ranma blieb still.  
  
"Wie stellst du dir denn deine Traumfrau vor, Ranma?", fragte Jimmy voller Interesse.  
  
"Nicht so brutal wie Akane!"  
  
"Wie noch?"  
  
"Hübscher als Akane!"  
  
"Auch klüger als Akane?"  
  
"Viel klüger als Akane!"  
  
"Recht gut auf Akane bezogen..."  
  
Ranma konnte seine Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem harten Schlag durchlöcherte er das Dach und stand aufgebracht vor den beiden. "Ich liebe dieses blöde, hässliche, flachbusige, dumme, brutale Machoweib NICHT!!! Und ich will nicht mit ihr verkuppelt werden!"  
  
Ranmas Wutausbruch schockierte beide. Er hatte das Dach beinahe gespalten und schrie das Loch an, von welchem er den Blick nicht abwendete. Sie saßen kurz regungslos da, bevor Jessy wieder ganz ruhig begann ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. "Ranma, ob du sie nun liebst oder nicht, so ganz hassen kannst du sie doch auch nicht. Aber wieso bist du immer so fies zu ihr? Ich finde nicht, dass sie blöd und hässlich ist, sondern dass du das nur so sagst, um irgendwas zu verbergen. Du musst es dir selbst eingestehen, dass du sie doch etwas magst. Sie mag dich doch auch."  
  
"Was du gestern gesagt hast...", überlegte Ranma, "dass sie gesagt hat, würde ich nicht so fiese Sprüche über sie ablassen, würde sie mit mir klarkommen. Hat sie das wirklich gesagt?"  
  
"Nicht direkt."  
  
"Wie, nicht direkt?"  
  
"Sie denkt es, da bin ich mir sicher, sie hat es nur noch nicht gesagt."  
  
"Weibliche Intuition", erklärte Jimmy. "Frauen wissen immer, was andere Frauen denken. Mach dir keinen Kopf drüber, ich verstehe es nämlich auch nicht."  
  
"Sie hat es sich selbst auch noch nicht gestanden, dass sie dich mag. Aber ich weiß, dass sie das tut", sagte Jessy.  
  
Ranma verdrehte die Augen. "O.k., dann mag sie mich eben, mir doch egal!"  
  
"Aber Ranma, es muss auch was von deiner Seite kommen."  
  
"Und was?"  
  
"Die Wahrheit. Sag ihr nicht, was du aus Wut sagst, sondern was dein Herz sagt", erklärte Jessy. In ihren Augen flimmerte ein Schimmer einer Bitte an Ranma. Dieser konnte nicht schon wieder widersprechen und dachte über Jessys Worte nach. Brutal war Akane, ohne Zweifel. Aber mit den anderen Beleidigungen übertrieb er es wirklich. Dumm war sie ganz und gar nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Während er mit seinen Klassenkameraden Unfug machte, sagte Akane auch mal was intelligentes im Unterricht. Sie war sogar im Vergleich zu einigen anderen sogar ziemlich klug. Wenn man sie mit Kuno oder anderen Deppen verglich... Hässlich war sie eigentlich auch nicht, vielleicht nicht die schönste, aber er übertrieb tatsächlich mit seinen Bemerkungen etwas. Und sie als flachbusig zu bezeichnen tat er nur, weil er wusste, dass Frauen an ihrer Schönheit hängen und sehr beleidigt über Witze sind. Und das wollte er ja auch nur erreichen, sie zu beleidigen. Ranma seufzte. Er hatte noch den Drang weiter zu lästern und sich nicht geschlagen zu geben, wusste allerdings keine Argumente mehr. Die beiden hatten einfach recht.  
  
"Und Ranma", fing Jimmy an.  
  
"Was denn noch?"  
  
"Was Genma dir beigebracht hat, Gefühle zu zeigen wäre eine Schwäche, ist vollkommener Blödsinn. Schlag es dir ganz schnell aus dem Kopf."  
  
"Was sollte denn daran gut sein?"  
  
"Das koppeln zum Beispiel. Wut zeigst du beim Kampf deinem Gegner oder wem auch immer. Aber auch die anderen Gefühle, wie Liebe, Angst, oder Hass als die stärkere Variante von Wut. Und Liebe ist natürlich auch stärker als Wut. Und gerade du kannst bestens um Liebe kämpfen und diese Emotion koppeln."  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Frauen zeigen auch allen ihre Gefühle und haben den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite, wenn sie einem Mann eine scheuern."  
  
Ranma und Jessy guckten ihn verblüfft an. "Das hat aber damit wenig zu tun..."  
  
"Wie auch immer. Glaub uns, Ranma. Dein Pop hat dir Unsinn erzählt."  
  
"Püüüüüüüüüüüh...", seufzte der Martial Artist. "Kann sein..."  
  
Jimmy guckte zu Jessy. Ihre Augen fielen schon zu und sie machte ihm deutlich, dass sie keine Lust mehr hatte hier rumzusitzen und Lebensweisheiten zu erklären. Ob Ranma Schuld an ihrer Müdigkeit war, oder die Zeit, wusste er nicht. "Wir gehen jetzt pennen, Ranma", entschied Jimmy, ging zu ihr und half ihr hoch. Dann kletterten sie, abwechselnd gähnend, durch das Fenster ins Haus, gefolgt von tief in Gedanken versunkenen Ranma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Ranma verdächtig still. Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden freuten sich, dass er sich über ihre Worte Gedanken machte. Mittlerweile musste er doch einsehen, dass die beiden im Vergleich zu anderen Leuten in seiner Umgebung ehrlich waren und man ihnen vertrauen konnte. Auch Akane hatte sich beruhigt und lies von ihrer Wut auf Jessy ab.  
  
In den Pausen durchforschten Jimmy und Jessy die Schulbücherei. Es gab dort vieles über Kriege und große Schlachten, aber über Dämonen konnten sie nichts finden. Genauso wenig über Magie. Entweder wurden alle Aufzeichnungen darüber vernichtet, oder es gab nichts, was es aufzuzeichnen Gäbe. Nach einiger Zeit saßen die beiden da, Jimmy mit einem Wälzer über das "Leben vor Tausend Jahren", Jessy mit einer Liebesgeschichte in den Händen.  
  
"Das ist hoffnungslos! Es gibt hier wirklich rein gar nichts. Hier steht vieles über Krieger, Gaukler, oder über Streuner und Diebe, aber über Magier wird nicht ein Wort verloren. Immer nur Kämpfer und Kämpfer... Hier ist eine Abteilung über Waffen. Stäbe, Lanzen und Kampfstäbe, aber keine Zauberstäbe. Vielleicht gab's hier in dieser Welt wirklich keine Magie. So Magietot, wie diese Welt doch ist..."  
  
"Mhmmm."  
  
"Wenn ich hier was zaubere, wird hier die Kraft aufgesogen, und ich muss mich doppelt anstrengen. Andererseits... Kampfauren kann man schaffen, und Emotionen koppeln kann man auch mit Leichtigkeit. Es könnte doch auch sein, dass irgendwer in dieser Welt nicht wollte, dass dieses Wissen weitergereicht wird und alles vernichtet hat. Das Magische Blut getötet hat. Wir müssen noch etwas weitersuchen... Gehen wir nach der Schule noch in die Stadtbücherei?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Vielleicht finden wir ja doch was. Zumal diese Blacks ja auch ziemlich bekannt waren. Vielleicht wollten sie, dass die Magie ausgerottet wird, um reinblütig zu bleiben und es im stillen über Generationen weiterzugeben. Aber es muss doch jemand geschafft haben, heimlich was zu verstecken, was später gefunden wurde. Aber wenn die Blacks das herausfinden, können sie-"  
  
"Die Geschichte ist coool!" Jessy klappte das Buch zu und sprang auf. "Ich geh mir das ausleihen!"  
  
"He?? Argh, du hörst mir nicht mal zu..."  
  
Ein paar Stunden später standen sie vor der großen Stadtbücherei. Das Gebäude war schon alt, aber groß und sah vielversprechend aus.  
  
"Meinst du, wir finden hier etwas? Ich mein ja, in unserer Schule stand ja absolut gar nichts über Zauberei. Groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit ja nicht", überlegte Jimmy.  
  
"Und vielleicht finden wir ja doch etwas. Hier sind mindestens zwanzig Mal so viele Bücher wie bei uns. Und es sieht auch eher nach einer Bücherei mit großem Informationsgehalt aus, das konnte man von unserer Schulbücherei ja nicht behaupten. Dort war ja eigentlich nur das Grundwissen."  
  
"Okay, ich hab ja noch Hoffnung." Sie betraten das Gebäude.  
  
"Als Shampoo uns letztes mal besucht hat, weißt du noch?", fragte Jessy. "Da hat sie sich doch am Ende unsichtbar gemacht. Nachdem sie dich im Bad angegriffen hat."  
  
"Stimmt! Daran hab ich jetzt gar nicht gedacht. Die Amazonen haben doch ziemlich wertvolle Gegenstände, die auch irgendwann erschaffen werden mussten. Also musste es irgendwann eine magische Energie gegeben haben, und zwar eine starke."  
  
"Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine junge Bibliothekarin. Die beiden erkundigten sich, wo sich die Abteilung für Geschichte und Kultur befand. Es waren eine Menge Bücher darüber, viel mehr als die ganze Schulbücherei beinhaltete, über Japan und die ganze Welt, bis hin zur Weltentstehungsgeschichte. Jimmy griff sich als erstes ein Buch über die Amazonen, wo er auch gleich ein paar Worte zu den Artefakten fand. "Schau mal, hier steht: Die Artefakte der Amazonen werden über Generationen weitergegeben und sind Tausende von Jahren alt. Sie wurden ihnen von Kriegern aus dem Westen als Dank für ihre Dienste geschenkt und werden mit Vorsicht behandelt, da sie sehr selten sind. Such mal nach Büchern über den Westen."  
  
"Hier ist ein Buch über Magiekundige: Chinesische Amazonen besitzen verzauberte Gegenstände und seltene Artefakte mit großer Zauberwirkung. Die Menschen können heutzutage im seltensten Fall Magie erspüren oder Kampfauren erzeugen. Vielfach setzen große Kämpfer ihre Kraft für große Sprünge oder schnelle Bewegungen ein."  
  
"Das kann aber auch mit großer Muskelkraft zusammenhängen."  
  
"Hier steht, es ist nicht bekannt, ob diese Kraft ihre Muskelkraft oder ihre Magie ist."  
  
"Holla, was haben wir denn hier?" Jimmy griff nach einem anderen großen dicken Buch. "Mhmm.... In Japan war Magie sehr wenig bekannt. Zahlreiche Dämonen in den beiden Dämonenkriegen wurden im Vergleich zu anderen Ländern mit normalen Waffen bekämpft. In China wurden in der Zeit der Amazonenkriegen viele magische Artefakte benutzt..."  
  
"Tagebuch eines Kriegsflüchtigen, 1176-1204: Dieses Monster hat mich mitgenommen und gefoltert... Am Ende des dritten Tages kam Yoko mich befreien, mit einer Gruppe europäischer Wanderer. Es waren vier Leute, zwei Kämpfer und zwei Magier. Der Dämon konnte sie nicht erreichen, und seine Tentakel wurden von einer unsichtbaren Mauer weggestoßen. Einer der Magier verschoss brennende Kugeln. Der Dämon hatte keine Chance..." Sie blätterte weiter. "Meine Mutter sagte immer, es gäbe keine Magie. Doch nachdem ich das gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass das nicht stimmte. Viele Ausländer und Wanderer aus weit entfernten Orten beherrschten eine Kunst, wie wir sie nie gesehen haben. Ich möchte auch zu diesen fernen Orten reisen und Wunder lernen..."  
  
"Oha. Das ist ja interessant."  
  
"Warte, es geht noch weiter: Der Mann besuchte mich schon zum dritten Mal. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht vorgestellt. Er trug wie jedes Mal sein schwarzes Gewand und verhüllte dahinter sein Gesicht. Es war ziemlich unheimlich. Er sagte, er kennt meine Mutter. Dieses verdammte Weib ist durch die Straßen gerannt und hat gerufen, ich wäre abergläubisch. Der Man wollte wissen, warum ich es sei. Er fragte mich immer wieder, was ich in der Zeit der Dämonenkriege erlebt habe. Ich werde es ihm erzählen, wenn er das nächste Mal kommt. Ich werde ihm von den schrecklichen Dämonen erzählen und von den europäischen Magiern. Dann wird er mich hoffentlich in Ruhe lassen... Das ist der letzte Eintrag."  
  
"Hm! Zeig mal."  
  
Jessy drückte ihm das Tagebuch in die Hand und guckte weiter. "Was ist das denn?" Sie holte ein kleines dickes Buch heraus. "Was sind das für komische Zeichen?"  
  
"Öh..." Jimmy guckte fassungslos zu ihr rüber. "Haben wir ein Glück! Das sind... Buchstaben!"  
  
"Buchstaben? Was ist das denn?"  
  
"Europäische Schriftzeichen."  
  
"Kannst du das lesen?"  
  
"Das damalige Leben... schlag mal auf. Hm... das ist das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Und was haben wir denn da?!? Die Magierbande Black! Geh mal auf Seite 416!"  
  
"Woher kannst du diese Zeichen lesen?"  
  
"Das hab ich als kleines Kind gelernt. Und in der zweiten Dimension. Da lebte ich in Europa. Erst in der dritten Dimension musst ich Japanische Zeichen lernen. Da bin ich zum ersten Mal in Asien gelandet. 416 ist ein bisschen weiter. Hier, halt, hier ist es: Die Magierbande Black!" Jimmy holte tief Luft und fing an langsam und deutlich zu lesen. "Es war eine Gruppe von jungen Zauberern, die durch die Welt reisten und klauten. Ihr Ursprung ist unbekannt. Hm... Sie waren sehr vorsichtig und unauffällig. Die meisten von ihnen kleideten sich wie ganz normale Bürger, nur selten fand man sie, wie es für Magier üblich war, in auffallenden und vornehmen Kleindungsstücken... Bla bla... Auf sie wurde die Todesstrafe ausgesetzt, es wurde aber nie ein Mitglied gefangen. Wenn die Identität eines Magiers bekannt war, verschwand er meistens und wurde nie wieder gesehen." Jimmy überflog den Text. "Hm. Hier steht nur noch, was sie in welchen Städten gemacht haben." Er blätterte. "Oh.... Hm... Hm... Ihre Vorgehensweise. Ihre Art... Hm... Hier sind ein paar Auszüge von Bürgern..." Er schaute zu Jessy. Sie schaute gelangweilt auf die Bücherreihen. "Hast du Hunger?"  
  
"Mhmm", nickte sie.  
  
"Ich versuche mir das Buch auszuleihen. Kommst du mit?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie nach Hause kamen. Jimmy musste sich einen Bibliothekausweis zulegen, damit er das Buch mitnehmen konnte. Dieser wurde zum Glück auf der Basis von seinem Schulausweis eingerichtet, trotzdem dauerte es. Die Bibliothekarin musste sämtliche Daten von ihm abfragen, bis er schließlich die Karte und das Buch bekam. Zuhause bekamen sie zum Glück von Kasumi noch ein Mittagessen. Ranma und Akane waren aber nicht mehr da. Sie sind auf die Eisbahn Schlittschuh fahren gegangen. Beziehungsweise Akane hat Ranma dort hingezerrt, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass Ranma kein Schlittschuh fahren konnte.  
  
"Wollen wir auch auf die Schlittschuhbahn?", fragte Jessy hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Ah... Ich wollt noch etwas lesen..."  
  
"Kannst du später doch auch!"  
  
Jimmy lies sich überreden, wie immer, wenn ihn Jessy um etwas bat. So machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zur Eisbahn.  
  
Es war ein riesiges Gebäude mit einer ebenso großen Eisfläche, und es waren auch viele Leute da. Die beiden Fremdweltler liehen sich Schlittschuhe und setzten sich an einen Tisch, um sie anzuziehen.  
  
"Hast du schon irgendwo Ranma oder Akane gesehen?", fragte Jessy sich umguckend.  
  
"Nein, noch nicht. Die werden bestimmt auf dem Eis sein, das heißt, Akane wird da sein. Ranma bestimmt nicht. Lass uns auch erst mal drauf."  
  
Sie stellten sich in den Eingang, dann hüpfte Jimmy auf das Eis und glitt ein paar Meter. Jessy stand unschlüssig und reglos an ihrem Platz und hielt sich an der Abgrenzplane fest, das Eis betrachtend.  
  
"Was ist los, Jessy? Na komm schon!"  
  
Sie setzte eine Kufe auf das Eis und hielt sie sich immer noch fest. Jimmy runzelte die Stirn. Vorsichtig setzte sie auch das andere Bein drauf und entfernte sich langsam vom Eingang. Dann lies sie den Zaun los, glitt ein paar Zentimeter und fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Autsch", stöhnte sie. "Ich dachte, das wäre leichter."  
  
Jimmy stand immer noch stirnrunzelnd da, als er gemerkt hatte, dass Jessys Gleichgewichtssinn doch nicht so gut war. "Öh... soll ich dir helfen?" Er glitt zu ihr und zog sie hoch. "Komm, halt dich fest. Ich bringe es dir bei, es ist ganz leicht."  
  
Jessy schlotterten die Knie und sie rutschte mit ihren Kufen in alle Richtungen, denn sie konnte das Gleichgewicht nicht finden. Dafür hielt sie sich an Jimmy fest, als ob sie in der Luft hängen würde. Dieser seufzte nur. "Erdrück mich nur nicht!"  
  
"Muss ich, sonst fall ich hin."  
  
"Stell dich erst mal gerade hin. Ganz ruhig." Sie tat es, während Jimmy aufpasste, dass sie nicht umfiel. "Hast du dein Gleichgewicht gefunden?"  
  
"Ich glaub schon."  
  
"Okay, ich lass dich jetzt los." Er glitt etwas von ihr weg und fuhr um sie herum.  
  
"Äh... wo bist du?", fragte sie verängstigt. Aus Angst, sie könnte hinfallen, schielte sie vorsichtig zur Seite, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen.  
  
"Bleib ruhig, ich bin hinter dir."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
Sie drehte sich etwas und fing an zu kreischen, als sich ihre Schlittschuhe in zufällige Richtungen bewegten. Jimmy reagierte und hielt sie fest, bevor sich ganz das Gleichgewicht verlor. "Entspann dich und denk nicht soviel an dein Gleichgewicht. Stell dir einfach vor, du stehst auf stinknormalem Boden."  
  
Jessy fand ihren Schwerpunkt wieder und blieb still stehen. Jimmy hielt sie an der Hüfte fest und schob sie ganz langsam vorwärts. "Entspann dich und konzentrier dich nicht zuviel. Schließ am besten die Augen."  
  
Sie tat es und es klappte sogar ganz gut. Jimmy führte sie durch die Menschenmenge und wieder zurück. "Ich lass dich jetzt los, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin immer noch direkt hinter dir."  
  
"Äh...jetzt schon?", fragte Jessy unsicher, aber sie fuhr schon ohne ihn. Eine Weile glitt sie so dahin, bis sie die Augen wieder aufmachte. "Äh, wir fahren?!?"  
  
Sie wankte, doch Jimmy fing sie sofort wieder auf. So ging das weiter, bis Jessy sich allmählich sicher auf dem Eis bewegen konnte.  
  
"Langsam hab ich's raus", rief Jessy erfreut. Jimmy überholte sie und fuhr rückwärts vor ihr her, sie an der Hand haltend. "Machst du prima. Entspann dich und denk nicht, dass du gleich hinfällst. Fahr ganz ruhig, als ob du gehen würdest."  
  
"So?" Jessy guckte zu ihren Füßen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch das richtige taten. "Woher kannst du eigentlich so gut fahren?"  
  
"Ah... Ich bin immer schon gerne Schlittschuh und Inline-Skates gefahren. Als ich noch klein war, in der ersten Dimension. Ähm, du musst mir aber sagen, ob was hinter mir ist, ne?"  
  
"He?" Sie sah wieder hoch und an ihm vorbei. "Aaah! Da ist-" Der Zaun.  
  
Batsch!  
  
Jimmy fuhr dagegen, und Jessy gegen ihn. Zusammen wurden sie vom Zaun zurückgeschleudert und landeten auf dem Boden.  
  
"Ups... tut mir leid...", sagte Jessy kleinlaut.  
  
"Ah," meinte Jimmy und fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Tut es sehr weh?"  
  
"Bin ja selbst dran Schuld."  
  
Jimmy rieb sich sein Hinterteil und guckte Jessy in die Augen. Das war so eine typische Szene, wo er sie jetzt hätte küssen können. Sie lag in seinen Armen und ihr Gesicht war ihm ganz nahe. Stattdessen fingen beide instinktiv an zu lachen. Es standen etwas zu viele Leute hier herum, die zwar schon gierig auf einen Kuss warteten, die aber die romantische Stimmung zerstörten. Außerdem war Jessy offiziell seine Schwester.  
  
"Na, machen wir weiter?", fragte das Mädchen und rappelte sich auf. Jimmy blickte verstohlen zu beiden Seiten, nur um zu prüfen, dass keiner ihm zusah und seine Gedanken erriet. Was hatte er nur gerade gedacht??? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie seine Schwester war, sie war ein Pokémon! Sie war nicht wirklich ein Mensch. Das wäre so, als würde er ein Tier küssen. Sie waren Freunde, Partner, was auch immer. Aber sich zu lieben würde... nicht passen...  
  
Er warf den Gedanken weg und stand ebenfalls auf. "Klar, dann los!"  
  
"Oh, was macht ihr denn hier?" Akane schlitterte aus der Menschenmenge und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
  
"Wir haben uns verirrt", antwortete Jimmy so ernst er konnte. Akane guckte verwirrt zurück. "Nein Mensch! Wir haben gehört, ihr seid hier und wollten auch etwas Schlittschuh fahren. Wo ist denn Ranma?"  
  
"Ah, der müsste dort hinten am Tisch sitzen", überlegte sie und deutete irgendwo zu der Bar. "Er kann kein Schlittschuh fahren!"  
  
"Ja, wissen wir schon. Kasumi hat es uns gesagt. Obwohl das komisch ist. Er hat so einen guten Gleichgewichtssinn, dann müsste das für ihn kein Problem sein. Aber...." Damit drehte er sich zu Jessy. "... du kannst es ja auch nicht!"  
  
"Ich kann es jetzt doch!", sagte sie kleinlaut. Dann drehte sie sich um und fing an hin und her zu fahren. Jimmy grinste. "Unglaublich, wie schnell sie das gelernt hat. Sie war schon immer so ein Wunder."  
  
"Genau", jubelte sie und versuchte rückwärts zu fahren. Das ging sichtlich schief. Kaum drehte sie sich um, kippte sie schon zur Seite und wurde in letzter Sekunde von einem jungen Mann aufgefangen. Der war fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie, steckte in einem weißen Anzug, und schaute sie teils begierig, teils verträumt an, während er langsam und majestätisch über das Eis fuhr. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.  
  
Jessy schaute irritiert zurück. "Äh... ja, glaub schon."  
  
"Wer ist dieser Kerl?", flüsterte Jimmy zu Akane. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Der unbekannte Typ nahm Jessy in den Arm, dass sie mit den Füßen den Boden nicht erreichte, und kutschierte sie über die Eisbahn, während er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme weiter auf sie einredete. "Du bist neu hier, oder? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich so ein hübsches Gesicht nicht vergessen würde."  
  
"Hey, was macht der mit meiner Jessy?!?", rief Jimmy aufgebracht und fuhr ihm so schnell er konnte hinterher. Plötzlich kochte Wut in ihm auf, er könnte jetzt diesen Typen richtig schön vermöbeln.  
  
"Wie ist denn dein Name?", fragte der Unbekannte, und seine Stimme klang immer mehr verführerisch.  
  
"Ähm.. Jessy... du... kannst mich jetzt loslassen..."  
  
"Du könntest dich wenigstens für die Rettung bedanken."  
  
Damit schloss er die Augen und setzte zum Kuss an. Jessy erschrak, wusste aber nicht, was sie tun sollte und schielte ängstlich zu den Seiten. Das ging ihr einfach zu schnell, er war schon an ihr dran, und-  
  
"Mmpf!"  
  
Der Typ machte die Augen wieder auf und musste feststellen, dass eine fremde Hand sich zwischen seinem uns Jessys Mund befand. Der Besitzer dieser Hand war ein sehr wütender Jimmy. Verwundert setzte der Typ Jessy auf den Boden und stellte sich vor ihn. "O.k., ich nehme deine Herausforderung an."  
  
Jimmys Wut wich seiner Verblüffung. "Was machst du?"  
  
"Ich sagte, ich nehme deine Herausforderung an. Der Wettstreit findet in einer Woche an unserer Schule, der Kolkhoz High statt. Die Disziplin heißt Paarlaufen. Bist du einverstanden?"  
  
"Äh..." Er guckte zu Jessy, die genauso überrumpelt war wie er. Das war vielleicht etwas zu früh für irgendwelche Wettbewerbe, schließlich konnten die beiden noch gar nichts. Aber wie kommt er auch gerade drauf? So aus dem Nichts? Jessy guckte nur genauso sprachlos zurück und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein", sprach Jimmy nach.  
  
Der Typ guckte Jimmy mit großen Augen an, dann drehte er sich wieder mit seinem begierigem Blick zu Jessy. "Dann gibst du dich geschlagen und überlässt mir den Preis?"  
  
Langsam wurde es Jimmy aber zu bunt. Was war das denn für ein Typ? Und was wollte er von Jessy? Was bildete sich dieser perverse Spinner überhaupt ein? Was sollte das ganze hier? Er sollte lieber Jessy nach ihrer Meinung fragen, statt hier irgendwelche Herausforderungen zu erfinden. "Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte Jimmy wütend.  
  
Der Typ guckte noch mehr verwundert, stellte sich dann gerade hin und sagte stolz: "Ich bin Mikado Sanzenin. Und das..." Er schnappte ein Mädchen aus der Menschenmasse. "... ist Azusa Shiratori. Wir sind das goldene Paar des Kampflaufens."  
  
Kampf? Jimmy hielt inne. Wenn es ein Kampf war, könnte er Ranma ja kämpfen lassen. Er würde so etwas locker gewinnen. Andererseits war es immer noch Eis laufen. Das konnte Ranma nun auch nicht. Jimmy stockte wieder mit seiner Antwort. Langsam kam ihm das etwas bescheuert vor. Dieser ihm vollkommen unbekannter Typ kreuzte hier einfach auf und wollte sich Jessy erobern! Jimmy holte tief Luft, um ihn mal kräftig anzumeckern.  
  
"Halt!" rief Akane dazwischen. "Wenn du dich mit jemandem Duellieren willst, dann mit mir!"  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"Die beiden sind noch nicht erfahren genug, also lass sie aus dem Spiel!"  
  
Sanzenin blickte zu Akane, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder verträumt. "Du hast zwei Schönheiten an deiner Seite, und statt sie zu beschützen opferst du sie gegen einen Gegner, der ihnen überlegen ist, nur weil du selber zu Feige bist!"  
  
"Bist ja etwas eingebildet, aber o.k., ich nehme die Herausforderung an!"  
  
Die beiden Schönheiten blickten Jimmy verwundert an. Sanzenin freute sich aber und guckte abwechselnd zu Akane und Jessy. "Na also! Ich freue mich schon auf den Kampf" Damit drehte er sich um und fuhr majestätisch mit seiner Partnerin davon.  
  
"So, Jimmy, wer ist nun deine Partnerin?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Hä? Du doch wohl, oder?"  
  
"Ich kann doch kein Schlittschuh fahren!"  
  
"Kannst du wohl! Die Feinheiten lernst du auch noch, stimmt's, Akane?"  
  
"Du kannst echt schon gut fahren, dafür, dass es das erste Mal war."  
  
Jessy guckte Akane beleidigt an, als ob sie von ihr eine ganz andere Antwort erwartet hatte. "Na gut, wenn ihr meint..."  
  
"Das schaffen wir schon", meinte Jimmy überzeugt und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Was hab ich den jemals nicht geschafft?"  
  
"Ah vielleicht hast du recht", überlegte das Pokémon-Mädchen. "Irgendwie schaffen wir das schon."  
  
"Klar schaffen wir das! Nur nächstes Mal", sagte er langsam, "klatschst du einem Typen gleich, wenn er so was macht! Dann weiß er gleich, was Sache ist und kommt nicht auf solche bescheuerten Ideen mich zum Kampf aufzufordern, den ich dann annehmen muss! O.k.?"  
  
"Klar doch..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Du hast waaaaas?", fragte Ranma überrascht. Sie saßen an einem der Tische des Cafes, welches neben der Bahn stand und den Eisläufern eine schmackhafte Pause anbot. Ranma war ziemlich aufgebracht, nachdem ihm die beiden Mädels über Jimmys angenommene Herausforderung gegen die beiden Meister des Eiskunstlaufens erzählt hatten. "Du hast dich auf einen Kampf eingelassen? Und das gegen das Goldene Pärchen? Die sind doch Meister auf dieser Kolkhoz High? Fühlst du dich dafür denn schon gut genug?"  
  
"Der hat es mir ja beinahe aufgezwungen! Hat mich die ganze Zeit über beschimpft, bis ich schließlich zugesagt hab! Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"  
  
"Weggehen. Oder meinst du, du packst ihn?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Gibt's doch zu, Jimmy, du wolltest nicht, dass der Typ Jessy küsst", meinte Akane urplötzlich.  
  
Jimmy wurde schlagartig rot und fing an zu stottern. "Ähm... das... war nur Zufall", log er. Akane hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen und ihn damit vollkommen überrumpelt. Alle guckten ihn mit unglaubwürdigen Blicken an. "O.k.! O.k... es war nicht nur Zufall. Ich fand's einfach scheiße von dem Typen, dass er einfach so meine Jessy küsst, obwohl er sie nicht mal kennt. Ich hasse solche Perverse!! Ich kann ihr doch nicht irgend so einen Schwachkopf zumuten."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich hätte dem Typen sowieso ziemlich schnell den Laufpass gegeben. Ich kann doch auch selbst auf mich aufpassen", sagte Jessy bestimmt.  
  
Akane stupste sie von der Seite an, grinste und blinzelte ihr zu. Jessy verstand es nicht und machte einen irritierten Gesichtsaudruck. Doch Akane hatte es so unprofessionell gemacht, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit von allen auf sich lenkte und Jimmy dieses Blinzeln somit auch mitbekam. "Was zum Teufel sollte das denn bedeuten?", fragte er sich in Gedanken. "Haben die beiden jetzt irgendwelche Geheimnisse?"  
  
"Was ist jetzt mit dem Turnier?", fragte Ranma wieder. "Du willst da doch nicht ernsthaft mitmachen?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Wenn ich ihn nicht besiege, hab ich wenigstens etwas Praktik und kann dann besser Kämpfen."  
  
"Dann brauchst du noch eine gute Partnerin", überlegte Jessy laut. "Wenn es ums kämpfen geht, könntest du ja Ranko-Ranma nehmen. Das Eislaufen zu erlernen ist doch nicht allzu schwer. Ranma kann wenigstens gut Kämpfen."  
  
"Ich soll also als Mädchen am Wettkampf teilnehmen, damit Jimmy dann den Ruhm erntet?"  
  
"Wenn du mitkämpfst, gewinnen wir Jessy zu zweit... Dann müssten wir sie aber teilen..."  
  
"Was? Ihr wollt mich zerstückeln?"  
  
"Bist doch auch selber Schuld!", empörte sich Jimmy. "Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst diesen perversen Pennern eine klatschen, wenn sie dir zu nah kommen. Und was machst du?"  
  
Akane seufzte deutlich laut und sofort hörten die drei mit dem Gelaber auf. Sie mussten sich jetzt wirklich Gedanken machen, wie sie Jimmy nun aus der Patsche kriegen, statt hier Unfug zu machen. Es vergingen so einige Sekunden, in denen man nur das Schlittern von Kufen mit einem Schuss Kindergeschrei hörte. Ein in einer dicken Jacke gekleideter Kellner kam auf sie zu, ging aber vorbei und nahm am Nachbartisch eine Bestellung auf.  
  
"Hm...", begann Jimmy. "In Frage kommt nur ihr drei."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Um meine Partnerin zu sein. Also eine von euch..."  
  
Ranma drehte sich mit beleidigter Miene auf dem Stuhl um. "Vergiss es! Ich musste wegen diesem dummen Machoweib schon gegen Kodachi als Mädchen kämpfen. Ich mache das nicht noch mal!"  
  
"Ranma... ah, was soll's... Dann kommt ihr zwei eben nur in Frage."  
  
"Akane wäre doch die perfekte Partnerin", meinte Jessy zufrieden. "Sie kann Schlittschuh fahren, ist stark und jederzeit bereit brutal zu euch Jungs zu sein. Außerdem kann sie Mikado mit ihrer Schönheit verwirren und ihn dann K.O. hauen. Und ich kann schließlich als Preis nicht selber am Wettkampf teilnehmen!"  
  
"Du würdest dich also dem Typen hingeben, wenn ich verlieren würde?", fragte Jimmy verwundert.  
  
"Ah, ich glaub an dich, dass du gewinnst."  
  
"Ich glaube," mischte sich Akane ein, "dass Jessy die bessere Partnerin ist. Ihr habt schon viele Kämpfe zusammen bestritten und vertraut einander. Das ist für einen Kampf sehr wichtig."  
  
"Aber ich kann kein Schlittschuh fahren", protestierte Jessy.  
  
"Du kannst doch schon gut fahren", sagte Akane überzeugt. "Ich hab euch doch fahren sehen. Ihr harmoniert sehr gut miteinander."  
  
"Das stimmt allerdings", meinte Ranma. "Ihr beide habt einen sehr ähnlichen Stil. Beim Üben kommt ihr beide gleichgut voran und lernt mit den selben Methoden."  
  
"Und ihr kennt euch auch schon lange. Glaubt uns, ihr müsst zusammen bei diesen Wettkampf antreten! Von uns beiden kommt keiner in Frage, um mit Jimmy zu fahren!"  
  
Die beiden Dimensionswechsler guckten sich an und resignierten. "Okay", überlegte Jimmy. "Und was machen wir gegen unsere minderwertige Kampferfahrung? Wir üben hier doch knapp über einen Monat. Dass ist viel zu wenig. Das schaffen wir nie!"  
  
"Kannst du nicht einen deiner Gutes-Gelingen-Flüche einsetzen?", fragte Jessy hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"He? Das geht doch nicht!"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Na ja, weil das eigentlich ein Zauber ist und kein Fluch. Er erhöht nur die Aufnahme- und Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Und erleichtert eine Bindung zum Magischen um das vielfache. Aber so ein richtiger Fluch, dass wir es schaffen, kann nur von einer Hexe gemacht werden. Ich bin keine Hese."  
  
"Und wo ist der Unterschied?"  
  
"Ein Fluch setzt seine Vorhaben durch, sprich wenn wir aufs gewinnen verflucht wären, würden Azusa und Mikado solche bekloppten Zufälle passieren, dass sie verlieren. Und der Zauber ist lediglich dazu da, um etwas zu erleichtern. Und außerdem wäre es beschiss."  
  
"Dann solltet ihr schleunigst anfangen zu Üben!", bestimmte Ranma. "Ich kann euch ja trainieren."  
  
"Heute schon? Oh... ja ja, sag nix, wir fangen schon an... Nur, du kannst doch selber kein Schlittschuh fahren..."  
  
"Brauch ich auch nicht. Ich bringe euch nur das Kämpfen bei. Und Disziplin. Na los, wir fangen an!"  
  
So verbrachten sie den Rest des Abends. Jimmy probte seine Techniken wie den Amaguriken auf dem Eis aus und kombinierte wieder seine Emotionen, größtenteils Ruhe, denn das sollte er auf jedem Fall sein, ruhig. Jessy lernte in dieser Zeit sich sicherer auf dem Eis zu bewegen und alleine frei und sicher umherzufahren. Die beiden Zwangsverlobten guckten ihnen eine Weile dabei zu, dann ging erst Akane nach Hause, während Ranma den beiden trainierenden Tipps gab und Lehrer spielte. Er ging schließlich, etwas später, auch nach Hause, und als es schon dunkler wurde, wurden ebenfalls die beiden Teens durch das schließen der Bahn gezwungen sich zu ihrem Wohnheim zu begeben.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Tag saßen die beiden plaudernd in Herrn Oteros Unterricht in der Ecke, während die anderen ihre Matheaufgaben rechneten. Otero nahm die beiden nicht mal mehr dran. Sie waren nur noch Schüler, die ihre Zeit absaßen, damit sie den Abschluss bekommen, und die von Zeit zu Zeit mal Lehrer spielten und anderen irgendwelche Probleme erklärten. So mussten sie sich im Unterricht nicht zu sehr langweilen, denn die Aufgaben waren wirklich viel zu leicht.  
  
"Wie lange haben wir jetzt Zeit? Der Kampf ist auf nächsten Montag angesetzt, oder?", überlegte sie Jimmy und rechnete die Zeit aus, die ihnen zum Trainieren übrig blieb. "Heute sind wir mit Mara und Mariko zum lernen verabredet. Morgen Zeitungsaustragen, und Donnerstag wieder die beiden Mädchen. Danach erst haben wir richtig Zeit zum trainieren. Wir müssen aber auch zwischendurch auf die Eisbahn, auch wenn es immer nur für eine kurze Zeit ist."  
  
"Sag mal, kannst du dich eigentlich an die beiden vom Manga erinnern? Versuch doch mal deinen Erinnerungszauber."  
  
"Der wirkt leider nicht mehr. Das einzige, was ich noch weiß, ist, dass sie einen Spezialangriff haben, ich weiß nur nicht mehr welchen."  
  
"Hätte Ranma eigentlich gegen die Kämpfen müssen?"  
  
"Hm... jetzt, wo du es sagst, ich glaub schon. Mit Akane wahrscheinlich. Moment mal... heißt das jetzt, wir müssen gegen ihre Gegner kämpfen? Aber warum?"  
  
"Hm. Eine Spezialattacke. Gibt's denn keine Möglichkeit, dass du dich erinnern könntest?"  
  
Jimmy überlegte. "Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Erinnerungszaubern. Man kann sich damit Dinge einprägen oder auch gesehene Dinge wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, nur... ich hab mich mit diesem Zeug nie richtig befasst. Was ich kann, ist lediglich die erste Stufe dieses Zaubers. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal brauchen würde. Aber ich wüsste zu gerne, warum er nicht mehr funktioniert. Vielleicht hab ich am Anfang, als ich den Manga gelesen hab, mir einfach den Anfang besser gemerkt."  
  
"Sag mal", fing Jessy langsam an, "warum hast du mich eigentlich gewählt, nicht zum Beispiel Akane?"  
  
Jimmy guckte sie irritiert an. Er hatte sie gar nicht gewählt, es war Akanes und Ranmas Beschluss. Aber wie kam sie jetzt auf die Frage? Ihre Argumentation war doch gestern ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Er schaute sie an und machte einfragendes "Hm?".  
  
"Na ja, ich kann doch kein Schlittschuh fahren."  
  
"Ist das deine einzige Sorge?"  
  
"Nein... ich meine, du hättest doch Ranma oder Akane nehmen können, die sind viel erfahrener, und mit ihnen würdest du wahrscheinlich auch gewinnen können."  
  
Jetzt bereute es Jimmy erneut, dass er seine Telekinesefähigkeiten nicht weiter geübt hatte. Wie gern hätte er jetzt Jessys Gedanken gelesen. Es hätte auch gereicht, wenn er die typisch weibliche Fähigkeit dazu hätte und es einfach erraten könnte. Dann wüsste er jetzt, was in Jessy vorgeht.  
  
"Na ja, die beiden haben einfach so beschlossen, dass ich mit dir fahre."  
  
Jetzt könnte sie das weiterspinnen und fragen, ob er sie dann trotzdem gewählt hätte. Jimmy wurde etwas unruhig. Zum einen lag ihm wirklich was an ihr und er wäre wirklich viel lieber mit ihr als mit wem anders gefahren, andererseits konnte er ihr das doch nicht so direkt sagen, oder? Das könnte doch etwas zu intim werden, wenn er ihr sagt, dass er gern mit ihr zusammen ist. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden, dass sie ja nicht wirklich ein Mensch war. Nur was wollte das Mädchen jetzt mit diesen Fragen erreichen?  
  
"Aber ich glaube...", sagte er schnell, "die beiden haben Recht. Du passt wirklich besser als Partnerin zu mir, als irgendwer anders."  
  
"Jimmy? Jessy?", unterbrach sie ein Klassenkamerad. "Könnt ihr mir das erklären?"  
  
Abrupt drehte sich Jimmy um und guckte vollkommen konzentriert auf das Heft seines Mitschülers. Wie froh war er jetzt über den Jungen, der ihn aus dieser verzwickten Situation geholt hatte. Das wäre sonst etwas schwierig geworden. Frauen waren ihm einfach zu kompliziert.  
  
Kurze zeit später klingelte es und alle stürmten in die Pause. Jimmy ging mit Jessy auf den Schulhof und die beiden suchten schweigend nach Ranma und Akane. Glücklicherweise hackte Jessy nicht weiter nach und gab sich damit zufrieden von den beiden Verlobten ausgewählt worden zu sein. Schließlich fanden sie Ranma bei Hiroshi und Daisuke, während Akane mitten in ihrer Mädchenclique stand. Dazu gesellten sie sich, und während die Mädchen fröhlich miteinander quatschten ließ sich Jimmy immer noch das Gespräch von vorhin durch den Kopf gehen. Schlau wurde er aus Jessy immer noch nicht. Was wollte sie damit erreichen? Wollte sie denn am Kampf nicht teilnehmen? Hatte sie etwa Angst, Jimmy würde wegen ihr verlieren? Eher weniger, denn das beunruhigte sie ja nicht, hatte sie gesagt. Da war noch etwas anderes. Nach ein paar Minuten konzentrierten Überlegens gab er es auf. Frauen waren nun mal nicht dazu da, um sie zu verstehen, auch nicht, wenn sie keine menschlichen Frauen waren. Er nutzte die Zeit, um sich über das Üben Gedanken zu machen, was sie noch lernen mussten und wie viel Zeit sie dazu hatten, bis Jessy ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Schau mal, da ist Tasumo! Er wirft Ranma merkwürdige Blicke zu, die ganze Zeit. Gestern auch."  
  
Jimmy guckte in die Richtung, in die sie deutete. "Wer ist das?"  
  
"Na!", empörte sich Jessy. "Das ist dieser bescheuerte Perverse, der mit mir ausgehen wollte. Kurz nachdem wir hier in Nerima angekommen sind. Hast du das schon vergessen??"  
  
"Ähm", überlegte er. Hätte er bloß diese Erinnerungszauber vernünftig gelernt! Hätte er überhaupt alles gelernt. Das konnte einen echt aufregen, zu wissen, dass er ausgerechnet das am meisten brauchte. Aber es fiel ihm zum Glück wieder ein. "Das ist doch der, dem ich einen wirkungslosen Feuerball entgegengeschleudert habe, oder? Der hat doch so schwul darüber gelacht!"  
  
"Genau! Und... ich hab dem Typen sogar eine gescheuert, falls du dich erinnerst. Also sag nicht, ich würde mir Perverse nicht vom Leib halten können. Ich weiß, wann es Zeit ist euch Jungen eine Lektion zu verpassen."  
  
"Euch Jungen?? Was soll das denn heißen? Und außerdem wollte dich Tasumo, glaub ich, die ganze Zeit anfassen, und gescheuert hast du ihm erst spät eine. Du bist viel zu vorsichtig. Du musst schneller reagieren, falls so ein Spinner wie Mikado kommt und dich gleich küssen will."  
  
"Ah... egal jetzt!"  
  
"Ha!", lachte Jimmy. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Tasumo. "Und was will er von ihm?"  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Dich hat er auch immer angeglotzt, nachdem du ihm einen Feuerball verpasst hast, doch damit hat er aufgehört. Und seit gestern wirft er Ranma die ganze Zeit verstohlene Blicke zu."  
  
"Hm... was hat Ranma, sagen wir mal, in der Zeit zwischen Freitag und Montag bemerkenswertes gemacht? Was diesen Typen interessieren könnte?"  
  
Sie überlegten beide und sagten einstimmig: "Die Blacks zusammengeschlagen!"  
  
Die Mädchen aus der Clique drehten sich nach ihnen um. Jimmy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Er schlägt doch immer irgendwelche Leute bei irgendwelchen Wettbewerben zusammen."  
  
Zum Glück waren die Mädchen nicht an Schlägereien von Jungen interessiert und redeten weiter über ihren Kram. Und die beiden wurden nicht weiter genervt.  
  
"Meinst du, Tasumo ist aus einer der Gangs?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Vielleicht. Aus der Black wahrscheinlich, den die Whites würden alle in schwarz rumlaufen, sofern sie ihr Verhalten nicht geändert haben. Aber das ist irrelevant, wenn er echt in einer der beiden Gangs ist, kann uns das ziemlich weiterhelfen."  
  
"Dann müssen wir ihm nachspionieren."  
  
"Ja, aber nicht heute. Heute müssen wir die beiden Mädels unterrichten. Und auch so müssten wir eher auf die Eisbahn, als uns um so einen Scheiß zu kümmern. Aber ich glaube, morgen können wir mal schauen, was er so in seiner Freizeit macht."  
  
"O.k." Jessy lächelte.  
  
"Du freust dich aber ihn auszuspionieren, ne?"  
  
"Ach, das sieht nur so aus. Ich glaub, es klingelt gleich..."  
  
Sie rannte zurück zum Gebäude und lies einen ratlosen Jimmy alleine stehen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er würde sie wohl nie verstehen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Juhuuu", schrie Jessy, durch die Menge fahrend. Sie sind nach dem Nachhilfeunterricht wieder auf die Eisbahn gegangen, und die beiden Mädchen, Mara und Mariko, hatten beschlossen ebenfalls mitzukommen, sind aber im Gedränge verloren gegangen. Heute waren sogar noch mehr Personen da, als am Tag davor. Jimmy schlängelte sich an den Leuten vorbei und fuhr, Jessys Technik beobachtend, dem Mädchen hinterher. Diese fuhr mit einer akzeptablen Geschwindigkeit und einer netten Eleganz an den Menschen vorbei und konnte ihr Gleichgewicht beinahe perfekt halten. Sie hatte in einem Tag richtig gut Schlittschuh fahren gelernt, was sogar Jimmy sehr erstaunte. Irgendwo im Gedränge war Akane ebenfalls untergetaucht, obwohl sie eigentlich Jessy etwas unterstützen sollte. Ranma saß, zusammen mit Daisuke und einigen anderen Klassenkameraden, an einem der Tische des Cafes und schaute sich mit ihnen Fotos an.  
  
"Wenn hier etwas weniger los ist, können wir hier auch kämpfen", überlegte Jimmy und schaute sich um. Wo trainierten eigentlich Azusa und Mikado? Etwa auch hier? Er hatte sie bisher nicht gesehen. Jimmy gab etwas Gas und holte seine Partnerin ein. "Hast du eigentlich schon das Goldene Paar gesehen?"  
  
Jessy schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr um einige Leute im Slalom. "Üben die nicht auf ihrer Schule?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn doch würde ich nicht verstehen aus welchem Grund sie gestern hier waren. Wahrscheinlich haben sie auf ihrer Schule gar keine Eisbahn. Ich hab gehofft, dass wir über sie noch was herausfinden, bevor wir gegen sie antreten."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich kommen sie erst später zum trainieren. Sie wissen bestimmt, wann nicht so viele Menschen da sind."  
  
Die beiden fuhren zum Abgrenzzaun, hielten an und schauten rüber. Von hier aus hatten sie durch die Scheiben einen schönen Ausblick nach draußen in den Park. Die Sonne war nun nicht mehr ganz so hoch am Himmel, der Herbst näherte sich schon und einige Blätter fielen von den Bäumen. Mittlerweile waren sie über zwei Monate in dieser Dimension.  
  
"Meinst du, wir besiegen die beiden?", fragte Jessy, ohne den Blick von einigen Spaziergängern abzuwenden, die auf einer Bank saßen und dieses kleine Fleckchen Natur beobachteten.  
  
"Ich glaub schon. Du hast wirklich sehr schnell das Schlittschuhfahren erlernt. Vielleicht war das einfach Gewöhnungssache. Jetzt müssen wir etwas an unseren Kampftechniken arbeiten, aber dazu haben wir echt noch etwas Zeit. Mit unserem Amaguriken müssten wir es eigentlich locker schaffen. Ist ja eine kaum bekannte Amazonentechnik."  
  
"Und ihre Geheimtechnik? Wenn die besser ist?"  
  
"Ich glaub kaum, dass sie dadurch so schnell werden, wie wir. Mach dir keine Sorgen, das schaffen wir, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir üben einfach unseren Amaguriken weiter, üben unsere sonstigen Übungen... Äh... Das ist doch nicht Ryoga?!? Was macht er denn hier?"  
  
Jimmy deutete hinter die Glasscheiben. Dort stand tatsächlich ein Junge in einem gelben Hemd, mit einem ebenso gelben, gepunkteten Stirnband und einem riesigen Rucksack auf dem Rücken, mit einem Schirm drauf. Er schaute sich um, erst zur einen Seite, dann zur anderen, holte schließlich eine Karte heraus, blickte sie fragend an und guckte sich erneut um.  
  
"Das ist wirklich Ryoga! Wir müssen ihn fangen, bevor er verloren geht!"  
  
In diesem Moment kippte eine Ladung Wasser von oben auf Ryoga und er verschwand. Die beiden guckten fassungslos auf die Stelle.  
  
"Wo ist der hin?", fragte sich Jimmy. "So schnell verliert sich nicht einmal er."  
  
"Vielleicht ist er unter dem Gewicht des Wassers zusammengebrochen", versuchte Jessy es sich zu erklären.  
  
"Ryoga doch nicht. Eigentlich würde niemand zusammenbrechen. Und außerdem würde er doch wieder aufstehen. Er ist... weg..."  
  
"Lass uns ihn schnell suchen gehen."  
  
Sie zogen sich die Schlittschuhe von den Füßen und liefen in Socken zu der Stelle, wo Ryoga gestanden hatte, doch da war nichts zu sehen. Von Ryoga war absolut keine Spur.  
  
"Wo kann der sein?" Jimmy blickte sich um und schaute sich danach den Boden nach möglichen Spuren an. Außer einer Einkerbung war nichts zu sehen. Nur diese Einkerbung... "Sieht aus, wie von Ryogas Schirm. Oder einem anderen Tonnenscheren Metallstab..."  
  
"Dann ist er doch zu Boden gefallen?", fragte Jessy und wollte näher herangehen, wobei sie in die Pfütze trat. "Huh? Das ist voll kalt!"  
  
"Jo, schockt mehr, wenn es kalt von oben kommt..." Jimmy hielt inne. "Oh nein..."  
  
"Was ist denn", fragte das Mädchen besorgt.  
  
"Ryoga... ist doch nicht in eine der verwunschenen Quellen gefallen?"  
  
Jessy schaute ihn besorgt an und schüttelte unglaubwürdig den Kopf. "Nein... so doof ist Ryoga nicht."  
  
"Aber sein Orientierungssinn könnte ihn dahin gebracht haben, und da fehlt nicht mehr viel, um reinzufallen."  
  
"Aber Ryoga weiß doch, welche Folgen das hat! ... Meinst du wirklich, er ist in eine Quelle gefallen? Armer Ryoga...."  
  
"Man, ist der dämlich!", ärgerte sich Jimmy. "Nachdem du ihn davor gerettet hast und ich ihm noch dazu einen Tritt verpasst hab, versenkt er sich doch tatsächlich selbst in einer Quelle."  
  
Jessy grinste. "Noch ist nicht klar, ob er wirklich in eine Quelle gefallen ist. Wir finden ihn hier sowieso nicht, wir sollten lieber noch etwas fahren."  
  
"Du hast recht..."  
  
So gingen sie wieder rein und auf die Eisbahn. Jessy hatte ihre nassen Socken Ranma in die Hand gedrückt und steckte nun barfuss in den Schlittschuhen, es hinderte sie jedoch nicht wie bekloppt zu rasen. Allmählich dezimierte sich die Menschenmenge und es waren vielleicht gerade mal die Hälfte der Leute von vorhin da. Dafür fanden sich Mikado und Azusa. Sie standen in der Mitte von etwa hundert in Eishockeyschutzanzügen und festen Helmen gekleideten Männer und warteten. Einige dieser Männer hatten Eishockeyschläger, und vielen stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. In den Zuschauerreihen stand unter anderem Mara. Die beiden glitten sofort auf sie zu.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Jessy leise.  
  
"Sie üben hier den Angriff der hundert Feinde, fragt mich aber nicht, was das ist", sagte sie.  
  
Jessy drehte sich zu Jimmy. "Der hundert Feinde? Ist das ihre Spezialtechnik?"  
  
"Glaub ich nicht. Das ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Übung. Ihren Spezialangriff würden sie hier nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigen, oder?"  
  
Mikado nahm Azusa in die Hand und die beiden machten sich bereit, genauso wie ihre hundert Feinde. "Angriff!", schrie Azusa. "Angriff der hundert Feinde", schrie einer der Eishockeyläufer und alle anderen stürzten in die Mitte. Mikado hob Azusa in die Höhe, die mit ihren Beinen ausschlug. Während Mikado unten einige Schläge verteilte, wurde Azusa von ihm in der Luft festgehalten und trat in einem Wirbel gleich mehrere. Die armen Eishockeyspieler wurden nur so aus der Menge herausgeschleudert und rutschten an den Zuschauerringen vorbei. Zur Krönung zählte jemand laut mit.  
  
"21, 22, 23, 24..."  
  
"Was zum Teufel...", ertönte es von einigen erschreckten Zuschauern. "Die sind doch verrückt!"  
  
"Das sie nicht dabei sterben", wunderte sich Jimmy.  
  
"36, 37, 38..."  
  
Die beiden wirbelten durch die hundert Mann einfach durch und schlugen oder traten jedem armen Schwein einmal richtig irgendwohin, womit sie ihn aus der Menge mitten in einen Tiefschlaf versetzten. Es hatte eine große Ähnlichkeit mit Ranmas Angriff auf die Whites, bei der Party, nur dass es in einer menschlichen Geschwindigkeit vollbracht wurde und daher nicht so beeindruckend wirkte. Trotzdem hielten alle Zuschauer ihre Münder offen.  
  
"57, 58, 59, 60..."  
  
Jetzt konnte der Spinner, der zählte, nicht mehr mitkommen, und aus diesem Grund schlugen die beiden Meister des Eislaufens jeden zwei bis drei mal.  
  
"Das ist doch bescheuert... die übertreiben doch", sagte Jimmy fassungslos. "Worauf hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen?!?"  
  
"82, 83..."  
  
Er blickte kurz zu Jessy, die stand immer noch mit offenem Mund da und machte nur ein "Äh". Andere Zuschauer fassten sich an den Kopf. Das war doch wirklich nicht mehr normal. Diese Trainingsmethode war einfach blödsinnig, hundert schwächere Feinde kurz nieder zu mähen. Jimmy machte es den Zuschauern nach und klatschte sich ebenfalls an die Stirn.  
  
"97, 98, 99, 100!"  
  
"Finito!"  
  
Mikado fing seine Partnerin auf, noch bevor der letzte Gegner in der Luft seinen Bogen vollendet hatte und zu Boden ging. Dann holte er einen Kamm heraus. Einer der Eishockeyläufer rappelte sich auf und guckte auf seine Stoppuhr. "Genau... neu Sekunden."  
  
"Deshalb heißen sie das Goldene Paar des Kampflaufens", meinte ein anderer und kippte um.  
  
Jimmy und Jessy standen immer noch vollkommen erstaunt in der Zuschauermenge. Mara drehte sich zu ihnen um und fragte entgeistert: "Ihr wolltet gegen sie kämpfen?"  
  
"Also eigentlich war das Jimmys Idee", verteidigte sich Jessy.  
  
"Ja... schon." Jimmy versuchte sein Gesicht nicht so entmutigt aussehen zu lassen. "Das schaffen wir auch. Die Tendoschule ist doch auch spezialisiert für Kämpfe gegen mehrere."  
  
"Meinst du, das werden wir brauchen?"  
  
"Nein, werden wir nicht... Jetzt hab ich mich schon darauf eingelassen, also bringe ich es auch zu ende. Es wird vielleicht schwer, aber wenn wir üben, schaffen wir das!"  
  
"Hm", machte Jessy und schaute wieder zu dem Goldenen Pärchen herüber. "Dass die nicht tot sind, wenn die so eine Kufe ins Gesicht bekommen."  
  
Die Menge verlief sich langsam, leise flüsternd. Auch das Goldene Paar wollte gerade abhauen, als ein lautes Kreischen ertönte. Alle drehten sich abrupt in die Richtung.  
  
"Iiih, ein Ferkel!", rief eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
"Oh, ist das süüüß!", rief eine zweite.  
  
Über das Eis kam ein kleines schwarzes Schweinchen mit einem gelben gepunkteten Halsband angerannt, gefolgt von einer Horde Mädchen, die ihm erfreut kreischend hinterherlief.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht Ryoga, oder?", verzweifelte Jimmy.  
  
"Vielleicht hat das Vieh ihm einfach nur sein Stirnband geklaut", sagte Jessy hoffnungsvoll. Doch das wäre viel unwahrscheinlicher als die Tatsache, dass Ryogas Orientierungssinn und sein ewiges Pech ihn ausgerechnet nach Jusenkyo gebracht hätten. Spätestens als das Ferkel sie mit ängstlichen Augen ansah, mussten sie der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken.  
  
"Armer Ryoga", sagte Jimmy voller Mitleid. "Wir müssen ihn schnell vor den Hühnern retten!"  
  
Die Mädchen, die Jimmy mit ‚Hühner' meinte, blieben plötzlich stehen, als das Oberhuhn Azusa dem Ferkel in die Bahn sprang und es auffing. Ehe es sich versah, bekam es mit einem Hammer einen kurzen Schlag auf den Kopf und war Ohnmächtig. Azusa drückte es an sich mit den Worten "Liebste Charlotte".  
  
Die beiden Dimensionisten standen da, genauso fassungslos, wie bei dem Kampf zwischen Mikado und dem Huhn. Azusa kuschelte das scheintote Ferkel an sich und zeigte es allen anderen Mädchen. "Ist Charlotte nicht süß?" Die anderen Mädchen umkreisten sie und wollten alle das Ferkel streicheln. Jimmy hatte da so ein Déjavu.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht wahr", sagte er. "Ryoga hat echt nur Pech! Fällt in eine Quelle, wird dann von dieser Idiotin ohnmächtig geschlagen und lässt sich einen weiblichen Namen verpassen!"  
  
"Wir sollten ihn lieber da herausholen!"  
  
"Okay, dann los!"  
  
Sie fuhren zu ihr hin und Jessy griff nach dem Ferkel. "Das ist Ryoga, nicht Charlotte! Gib ihn wieder her!"  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeeeein!"  
  
Azusa schreckte auf und zerrte an dem Tier. Sie wollte es auf keinem Fall gehen lassen, und aus Angst, sie würde es erwürgen, ließ Jessy das Ferkel wieder los. Azusa fing sofort an zu heulen und vergrub es tief in ihren Armen, den beiden den Rücken zuwendend. "Das ist meine kleine Charlotte. Iih!"  
  
Urplötzlich trat Mikado ein und zog es ihr aus den Händen, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Ist das dein Ferkel?", fragte er Jessy und überreichte es ihr. Azusa drehte plötzlich völlig durch und haute auf ihrem Partner ein, der sich an die Plane lehnte. "Verzeih die Grobheit meiner Begleiterin", fing der an. "Wenn ihr etwas gefällt, nimmt sie es einfach mit!"  
  
Azusa merkte, dass es nichts brachte, nahm einen Teller und schlug damit auf Mikados Kopf herum, bis er zersprang. "Gib sie her, gib sie her!" Dann griff sie nach einem Stuhl.  
  
Mikado war schon ziemlich rot und sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. An seinem runterhängendem Kopf bildeten sich zusehends Beulen, während er ruhig weitererklärte. "Es ist ihr Hobby Dinge zu sammeln, ihnen einen Namen zu geben und sie zu behalten."  
  
Azusa griff nach einem Tisch.  
  
"Hör auf damit, du Ziege!", schrie Mikado plötzlich. Azusa fing sofort an zu weinen, dann schaute sie Jessy wütend an. "Ich fordere dich heraus!"  
  
"Was?", schluckte Jessy.  
  
"Gewinne ich, gibst du mir meine Charlotte zurück!"  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Hehe, wenn du kneifen willst, dann tu es jetzt!"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich kneifen?"  
  
"Keine Angst, Charlotte, Mami macht dein Bettchen bereit."  
  
"Du bekommst Ryoga nicht!"  
  
"Tut mir leid", mischte sich Mikado wieder ein. "Meine Partnerin hat dich verärgert. Als Entschuldigung..." Er setzte erneut zu einem Kuss an.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dachte Jimmy. Der versuchte es schon wieder! Wie pervers war er eigentlich? Jetzt bekommt er endgültig Schläge!  
  
Er stürme los, doch ehe er einen Meter gefahren war, scheuerte Jessy Mikado dermaßen eine, dass er sich einmal um seine Achse drehte und zu Boden stürzte. Grinsend blieb Jimmy wieder stehen.  
  
"Du Widerling! Lass mich endlich damit in Ruhe!", schrie sie ihn an. Mehrere Leute blickten sich entsetzt um. Doch Jessy nahm Ryoga und drehte sich zu Azusa. "Du willst einen Kampf, dann kriegst du einen. Und du wirst verlieren. Aber das Ferkel darf selber entscheiden, zu wem es gehen will!" Mit diesen Worten fuhr sie elegant davon und ließ die beiden verdutzt stehen und liegen.  
  
"Das hast du Großartig gemacht", grinste Jimmy. "Endlich hast du ihm eine verpasst, ich hab die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet. Und hast die nett vor allen Leuten bloßgestellt."  
  
"Ja, ne?", freute sie sich. "Ich kann das gut. Die nerven mich allmählich, gegen die beiden müssen wir unbedingt gewinnen, sonst raste ich aus."  
  
"Auf jedem Fall! Die machen wir so richtig fertig!"  
  
"Äh..." Akane stellte sich zu ihnen und machte ein unwissendes Gesicht. "Worum ging es die ganze Zeit?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle mit der ganzen Familie, ausgenommen Nabiki, die wieder was zu tun hatte, im Wohnzimmer des Tendohaushaltes, und schwiegen sich an. Nur einer zog die Nase hoch und machte kluge Sprüche.  
  
"Du solltest dich über deine Doofheit schämen, Charlotte!", sagte Ranma, ohne ihn dabei anzugucken. Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden hatten alles detailliert erzählt, trotz Ryogas Einwände. "Wir haben dich davor gerettet, und du bist so dämlich und springst da trotzdem rein. Man muss echt auf dich wie auf ein kleines Kind aufpassen."  
  
Ryoga glühte innerlich und wäre wahrscheinlich sofort auf Ranma gestürzt, würden ihn Jessy mit "Er meint es nicht so" und Akane mit "Hör nicht auf den Idioten" nicht zurückhalten. Neben dem ganzen stand Kasumi, sah Ryoga mit besorgtem Gesicht an und wiederholte nur ihr "Gute Güte". Auf der anderen Seite saß, über den Tisch gebeugt, Soun Tendo und heulte, so wie immer. Jimmy saß nur neben dem stummen Genma und bestaunte die Situation. Er wartete wohl aufs Essen.  
  
"Guck dich doch an!", schrie Ryoga. "Du Zweigeschlecht! Du bist auch nicht besser!"  
  
"Ryoga, beruuuuhuuhig dich!", fiepte Jessy und hängte sich an ihn seinen Arm. Ryoga wollte andauernd reisaus nehmen und Ranma angreifen, es war allmählich schwer geworden ihn zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Pah! Nichts ist schlimmer als ein Schwein zu sein!"  
  
"Grrrr!"  
  
"Ah, ich kann ihn nicht halten" rief Jessy und trat Jimmy in den Arm. "Das kann so doch nicht den ganzen Tag weitergehen! Halt du ihn mal fest!"  
  
Jimmy tat es, während sie aufsprang und um den Tisch rannte.  
  
"Ryoga, du bist einfach nur strohdämlich", beleidigte ihn Ranma weiter. "Du bist bemmpff..."  
  
Jessy hielt ihm von hinten den Mund zu und bückte sich zu ihm runter. "Schon gut, er hat doch schon genug auf die Schnauze bekommen", sagte sie sanft.  
  
"Mmpf!"  
  
Auch Jimmy gab sich alle Mühe Ryoga zurückzuhalten, und als Ranma verhindert war ihn weiter zu beschimpfen, lies dessen Wut auch nach. Und Soun hörte auf zu heulen.  
  
"Okay", sagte Jimmy langsam und lies Ryoga los. Prüfend sah er zu Jessy und Akane, ob sie die beiden Streithähne auch unter Kontrolle hatten. "Beruhigt euch erst mal..."  
  
Was ihm jetzt gerade Sorgen machte, war nicht Ryogas Wut auf Ranma, sondern seine Aura, die er eben beim Körperkontakt mit ihm gespürt hatte. Das war nicht Wut, es war eindeutig Depression. Nur was ließ Ryoga so trauern? Etwa sein Fluch? "Zunächst, eure Fluchform hat nichts über euch selbst zu sagen. Ihr solltet euch keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie ihr ausseht, sondern wie ihr im inneren seid. Und ihr solltet es auch nicht als Mittel für eine Beleidigung nehmen."  
  
Gut, bis hierhin war es schon mal nicht schlecht. Er musste seine Worte nun genaustens wählen, um niemanden zu verärgern, insbesondere Ryoga nicht. Ranma zuckte nur mit den Augenbrauen, Ryoga guckte jedoch betreten zu Boden, und Jimmy ging davon aus, dass genau das der Grund für diese Emotion war. Er schaute zu Jessy rüber, die unwissend zurückblickte. Ihm war klar, dass nur er Ryogas Zustand wusste, und er musste nun auch handeln. Nur was sollte er sagen?  
  
"Schon gut, Ryoga", meinte Akane ruhig und klopfte dem verlorenem Jungen auf die Schulter. "Ranma ist ein Idiot. Ich finde es gar nicht so schlimm, dass du dich in ein Ferkel verwandelst."  
  
Ryoga gucke sie an und beruhigte sich zusehends. Jessy lies endlich von Ranmas Mund ab und atmete erleichtert auf, genau wie Jimmy, dem plötzlich ein Lämpchen aufging. Ryoga wollte nicht, dass Akane über den Fluch bescheid weiß, weil sie ihn deswegen verabscheuen könnte? Deswegen diese enorme Depression. Aber das würde ja heißen, dass Ryoga sich was aus Akane macht, sie vielleicht sogar liebt!  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Mit Ryogas Fluch? Dasselbe wie mit Ranmas. Wir warten, bis wir etwas finden, womit wir sie davon heilen, und schützen sie einfach vor kaltem Wasser", sagte Jimmy bestimmt. "Was anderes bleibt uns ja wohl nicht."  
  
"Eins würde mich noch interessieren", meinte Ranma. "Wie hast du es geschafft doch noch in eine der Quellen zu fallen?"  
  
Ryoga schaute ihn wieder böse an, merkte dann aber, dass alle ihn interessiert beäugten. Also sollte das gar kein Angriff von Ranma sein. "Na ja," fing er langsam an. "Ich bin erst einem Fluss gefolgt, der hieß, der Karte nach, Nil, und dann bin ich irgendwo links abgebogen."  
  
Alle guckten sich irritiert an. Nur Kasumi machte große Augen: "Gute Güte, du warst am Nil?"  
  
"Und dann kam ein Wäldchen und am Rande dieses Wäldchens war eine Schlucht, und ganz unten waren kleine Seen und ein paar Hütten, wo ich hätte nach dem Weg fragen können. Da stand ich dann und hab nach einem Weg nach unten gesucht, den ich gehen könnte, aber dann hab ich gedacht, dass ich mich dabei sowieso verlaufe, und deshalb hab ich beschlossen den kurzmöglichsten Weg zu nehmen..."  
  
"Und zu springen", ergänzte Jimmy kopfschüttelnd, dann sah er ihn hoffnungsvoll und flehend an.. "Das ist doch ein Witz, stimmt's?"  
  
Ryoga schüttelte betreten den Kopf. Kasumi ließ nochmals ein "Gute Güte" verlauten, der Rest fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Echt Ryoga", fing Ranma gehässig an. "Du bist echt zu dämlmmpf!"  
  
Jessy hatte aufgepasst und hielt ihm sein Maul mit ganzer Kraft zu. "Sei doch endlich still!"  
  
"Hahahaha, ist der dämlich", schrie plötzlich Genma los, als ob es das einzige gewesen wäre, dass er bisher gehört hatte. "Hahaha, springt freiwillig in die verwunschenen Quellen!" Zum Glück wollte Ryoga ihn deswegen nicht in Stücke schlagen.  
  
So verlief sich der Abend. Ryoga merkte, dass die anderen, Ranma ausgenommen, ihn gar nicht auslachten oder verachteten, sondern wenn, dann wegen ihm, oder mit ihm lachten. Auch fand es niemand schlimm, dass er sich in ein Ferkel verwandelte, denn außer ihm hatten noch drei andere einen Fluch. Ranma war ein kleines bisschen sauer, weil er nicht machen durfte, was er wollte, zum Beispiel Ryoga wie immer zu ärgern, aber im großen und ganzen hatten sie den Rest des Abends Spaß.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auf dem Schulhof war keine einzige Menschenseele, als Tasumo am nächsten Nachmittag nach seinem Unterricht an der Hauswand entlang spazierte. Er guckte auf die Uhr und rieb sich die Backe.  
  
"Hm, ich glaub, sie mag mich... aber eine Kraft hat sie auch... erinnert mich an das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren..."  
  
Er ging um die Ecke und auf den Geländeausgang zu. Kaum hatte er sich davon etwas entfernt, tauchten hinter der Ecke zwei Köpfe auf, die ihm hinterher blickten.  
  
"Wir sind zu auffällig", sagte Jimmy.  
  
"Egal, er hat uns noch nicht bemerkt", grinste Jessy.  
  
Tasumo ging auf das Schultor zu, doch plötzlich wurde er mit Wasser überschüttet. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und guckte verblüfft nach oben, wo das Wasser herkam. Direkt über ihm standen zwei Mädchen im Fenster, beide am kichern. "Tuuut uns leeeid, wir haben dich nicht gesehen!"  
  
"Werden hier wahllos irgendwelche Leute mit Wasser übergossen, die im falschen Moment hier entlang gehen?", fragte Jimmy leise.  
  
"Warum gießen sie auch Wasser aus dem Fenster?", wunderte sich Jessy.  
  
"Die haben wahrscheinlich gedacht, er wäre ebenfalls verflucht. Oder sie hofften die Blumen zu treffen..."  
  
Tasumo schüttelte sich, eine Menge Tropfen von sich katapultierend, dann ging er, immer noch triefend, in aller Seelenruhe vom Schulhof und bog in die erste Straße ab. Er hielt sich hauptsächlich an die Hauptstraßen und benutzte kaum Abkürzungen oder dunklere Gassen. Die beiden folgten ihm dicht, oder besser gesagt seiner nassen Spur auf dem Bürgersteig, und passten immer auf, dass zwischen ihm und den beiden immer etwas dazwischenstand, falls er sich umdrehen sollte.  
  
"Wo er wohl hingeht?", fragte sich Jessy.  
  
"Nach Hause, schätz ich mal. Wo er heute sonst noch geht würde ich gern wissen."  
  
Nach einem zehnminütigem Marsch ging Tasumo an ein kleines, einstöckiges Haus und holte seinen Schlüssel raus, womit er fröhlich die Tür aufmachte und nichtsahnend hineinging.  
  
"Das ist etwas merkwürdig, dass er so unbekümmert durch die Gegend stolziert", sagte Jimmy. "Jetzt müssten wir auch ins Haus kommen, nur wie?"  
  
"Das würde gefährlich werden, dann lass uns lieber durchs Fenster gucken."  
  
Sie schlichen durch den Garten und schauten, wo der Junge sich befand. Sie fanden ihn in einer Küche, wie er mit seinen Fingern auf einem Balken trommelte und sich einen Telefonhörer ans Ohr hielt, ihnen den Rücken zuwendend. Außer ihm war niemand im Haus zu sehen.  
  
"Na ja, bisher macht er nichts auffälliges", überlegte Jessy.  
  
"Darf er auch nicht, es muss alles normal aussehen, weißt du doch. Mich würde aber sehr interessieren, mit wem er telefoniert, und worüber. Ich versuch mal das Fenster zu öffnen."  
  
Jimmy schaute sich den Fenstergriff innen an und überlegte, wie seine Astrale Struktur wohl aufgebaut sein könnte. Probieren konnte er es doch. "Ich glaub..." Der Griff zuckte leicht. "Gleich hab ich ihn!" Er drehte sich um und das Fenster stellte sich auf kipp, während Jimmy bis zu den Ohren grinste. In diesem Moment drehte sich Tasumo um.  
  
"Vorsicht", flüsterte Jessy und zog ihn runter.  
  
"Ja, Omi, natürlich kommen...", erklang es von innen. Dann verstummte Tasumos Stimme und eine finstere Stille legte sich. Beide hielten den Atem an. Hatte er sie bemerkt?  
  
"Ich sagte", fuhr Tasumo fort, "dass wir dich natürlich am Wochenende besuchen, Omi... Ja, Omi... Ich richte es ihr aus... Ja... Sie ruft dich später an... ja ja... ja... ja!!!! Ja, unserer Katze geht es auch prima... ja, Omi... ja, mach's auch gut, Omi... auf wieeeedersehen!" Klick.  
  
Jessy wedelte mit ihrer Hand vorm Gesicht, um damit "er ist doch bescheuert" auszudrücken. Jimmy nickte dazu.  
  
"So...", ertönte Tasumos Stimme plötzlich laut und deutlich. "Wie sieht denn unser Garten heute aus?"  
  
Die beiden erschraken. Hat er sie also doch bemerkt? Wusste er die ganze Zeit, dass sie lauschen? Hat er sie gesehen? Sie hörten ihn sehr deutlich auf sie zu kommen, mit festen Schritten, dennoch ganz langsam und quälend. Jimmy blickte entsetzt zu Jessy und sie beide versuchten sich ganz leise vom Fenster zu entfernen, vor Spannung den Atem anhaltend.  
  
"Machen wir doch mal das Fenster ganz auf und lassen etwas frische Luft herein..."  
  
Jimmy schaute sich um. Direkt neben den beiden, rechts und links vom Fenster, war jeweils ein dichter Busch. Er drehte sich wieder zu Jessy und signalisierte ihr mit den Augen sich dort zu verstecken.  
  
"Wenn er das Fenster kurz zumacht", sagte er geräuschlos, die Lippen bewegend.  
  
Jessy nickte. In dieser kurzen Zeit durften sie Krach machen, wie viel sie wollten. Er würde sie durch das in dieser Sekunde geschlossene Fenster nicht hören. Nur wie lang war ‚diese' Sekunde?  
  
Tasumo griff nach dem Fenster, schlug es zu, drehte den Griff ruckartig und öffnete es augenblicklich wieder. Jimmy fluchte nur innerlich. Weder er, noch Jessy hatten sich bewegt, denn er hat es einfach zu schnell wieder geöffnet. Wenn er jetzt raussehen würde, würde er sie sehen, direkt neben seinem Fenster. Zaubern konnte er nicht mehr, Tasumo würde sie so oder so sehen, und außerdem war er dafür zu aufgeregt. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass Jessy mal wieder ihre Künste beweisen würde und eine glaubwürdige Lüge erfinden würde.  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es schrill.  
  
"Hm... wer ruft den da schon wieder an?", fragte Tasumo laut. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück, dann ließ er durch das abheben des Telefonhörers ein weiteres ‚Klick' verlauten.  
  
"Hallo???"  
  
Jimmy atmete schwer aus und blickte erleichtert zu Jessy. Das Mädchen schluckte leise und hielt sich kopfschüttelnd die Herzgegend. Jimmy verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und deutete auf den Busch neben Jessy, sich selber in den eigenen Busch verkriechend. Jessy machte es ihm gleich. Tasumo hätte sich nicht besonders gefreut, wenn er die beiden hier lauschend sitzen gefunden hätte. Sie waren noch mal glimpflich davongekommen. Aber was das allerschönste an der Sache war: Tasumo hat über ihr erscheinen gelächelt und ist ganz ruhig, fast herausfordernd auf sie zugegangen. Er wusste genau, dass da einer war. Ein Durchschnittsbürger hätte sich vielleicht etwas mehr gewundert, statt wie er zielsicher auf sie zuzugehen. Als ob er wüsste, ein Gang-Gegner würde am Fenster lauern. Damit machte er sich natürlich sehr verdächtig.  
  
"Ja, klar komme nachher vorbei", erklang es von drinnen. "Um fünf. Wie abgesprochen... Ich soll was?"  
  
Die beiden guckten sich an. Das könnte ja noch interessant werden.  
  
"Die Kamera? Die hab ich nicht, die hat Gozo! ... Ok, ich sag ihm bescheid. Ja, er hat heute Zeit."  
  
Klick. Klick. Klikliklikliklick. "Hallo? Gozo? Ich bin's. Du hast heute Zeit, ne? Komm auf halb fünf zu mir, und bring die Kamera mit.... Was heißt das, du fährst mit deiner Mutter einkaufen? Du kannst jetzt nicht wegfahren. Stell dich krank oder so, wir brauchen die Kamera! Halb fünf, hörst du? Bis dann."  
  
Klick.  
  
Jimmy blickte fragend zu Jessy. Wozu brauchten sie eine Kamera? Etwa um Beweise zu sammeln? Informationen? Was auch immer, dies klang nicht danach, als ob sie nur damit spielen wollten. Ob sie wirklich etwas mit der Gang zu tun haben? Jessys Blick zu urteilen dachte sie dasselbe. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war drei Uhr, also noch anderthalb Stunden, bis dieser Gozo auftaucht. In dieser Zeit konnten sie ja erst mal abhauen und verschnaufen.  
  
Eine Tür schlug zu.  
  
Oder durch das offengelassene Fenster ins Haus... Jimmy guckte vorsichtig über den Rand des Fensterbretts und grinste. Die Küche war leer.  
  
"Also, wir haben die Wahl, wir können uns im Haus umsehen, oder uns in Sicherheit bringen", sagte er. Jessy funkelte nur erfreut mit den Augen, und er wusste schon, was sie tun wollte. "Es ist aber gefährlich", sagte er mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Guck mal, was für eine große Tischdecke sie haben!"  
  
Jimmy schaute rüber. Tatsächlich, sie hatten eine, die für den Tisch viel zu groß war. Darunter könnten sie sich prima verstecken. Vielleicht gab es im Haus noch mehr? Sie hatten eine Menge Möglichkeiten. "Okay, dann nichts wie rein!"  
  
Sie kletterten durch das offengelassene Fenster in die Küche. Es war recht geräumig drinnen, es waren einige große Schränke und der Tisch, an den Fenstern waren dicke Vorhänge, alles gute Versteckmöglichkeiten, fast schon merkwürdig. Jessy rutschte sofort unter den Tisch, Jimmy stellte sich jedoch an die Tür und lauschte. Dann machte er sie vorsichtig auf, und winkte zu Jessy rüber. Diese stand auf und folgte ihm ins Esszimmer. Und von da aus in den Flur. Es ging doch eine Treppe, oder genauer, eine Leiter nach oben, zum Dachgeschoss. Jimmy winkte Jessy ganz nah zu sich heran.  
  
"Ich hab eine Idee", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Wenn wir auf den Dachboden klettern, können wir vielleicht von oben alles hören, was unten besprochen wird."  
  
"Dann ab nach oben!"  
  
"Warte. Lass uns noch schnell zwei Gläser holen."  
  
"Zwei Gläser?"  
  
Jimmy schlich in die Küche und suchte aus einem der Schränke zwei schliche Gläser heraus und kam damit zurück ins Esszimmer. "Okay, dann ab nach oben!"  
  
"Wozu den die Gläser?"  
  
"Wenn du das Glas an die Wand hältst und dein Ohr daran, hörst du die Geräusche auf der anderen Seite viel besser. Kennst du den Trick nicht?"  
  
"Nein, das ist ja cool!"  
  
Jimmy lachte, dann kletterte er die Leiter hoch. Oben war die Decke etwas tief, aber außer dem Gerümpel in der Mitte, gab es viel Platz und sie konnten sich gut bewegen. Er half Jessy hoch und machte dann die Luke wieder zu. Oben atmeten sie erst mal tief durch.  
  
"Weißt du, was wir gerade gemacht haben?", fragte Jimmy. "Wir sind in ein Haus eingebrochen! Und wir wissen nicht mal, ob dieser Tasumo wirklich einer Gang angehört."  
  
"Hoffentlich werden wir nicht gefunden."  
  
"Hoffentlich..."  
  
Sie machten sich an die Arbeit und suchten nach Geräuschen, die Tasumo von sich geben könnte, fanden aber nichts, von unten war nicht ein Mucks zu hören. Etwas später stolperte Jimmy über ein Shogibrett und sie beschlossen sich die Langeweile mit Spielen zu vertreiben. Jimmy brachte Jessy Dame bei, da er von Shogi keine Ahnung hatte und das Spielfeld annähernd ähnlich aussah. Um circa halb fünf klingelte es unten.  
  
"Okay, das wird dieser Gozo wohl sein."  
  
Jimmy klappte das Spielbrett zusammen und krabbelte in eine Richtung, wo er eine Etage tiefer den Ausgang vermutete. Dann legte er das Glas auf den Boden, und sein Ohr daran. Jessy folge ihm und kopierte seine Vorgehensweise mit dem durchsichtigen Behälter.  
  
"He, Gozo, da bist du ja!", ertönte Tasumos Stimme.  
  
"Ja, hab meine Mutter abgewimmelt. Man, die war sauer!", ertönte eine neue, raue leise Stimme. "Hier hast du deine Kamera."  
  
"Super, man. Takeshi wird sich freuen! Willst du denn mitkommen?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaub nicht. Muss noch Zimmer aufräumen, sonst dreht die Alte vollkommen durch."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ist sie jetzt alleine einkaufen?"  
  
"Jo, weiß nicht, wann sie wiederkommt. Was hat Takeshi mit der Kamera vor?"  
  
"Wenn ich das wüsste. Er klang sehr geheimnisvoll, als hätte er einen neuen Plan."  
  
"Der Spinner, hat er wieder seine Phase, wo er nur Pläne schmiedet?"  
  
"Ja, und es ist jedes Mal wieder lustig. Die kriegen so übel einen drauf in letzter Zeit."  
  
"Mit wem führt er die jetzt durch? Mit Aki?"  
  
"Jo. Apropo, was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Akie und Natsue los? Haben sie sich wieder vertragen?"  
  
"Soweit ich weiß, haben sie das. Und sich versprochen nie wieder wegen dummen Männergeschichten ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzten."  
  
"Akie...", wiederholte Jimmy. "Irgendwoher kenn ich den Namen..."  
  
"Akihiros Freundin", erinnerte ihn Jessy.  
  
"Und ist Aki eine Kurzform für Akihiro?"  
  
Jessy zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wie spät ist es, man?", fragte Gozos raue Stimme.  
  
"Viertel vor fünf. Willst du schon los?"  
  
"Ja, je mehr Zeit ich verliere, desto schlimmer! Also dann, man sieht sich."  
  
"Jo, bis dann... Okay, die Kamera hab ich, dann muss ich nur noch die Tasche vom Dachboden holen, sonst wird Takeshi sauer, und dann nichts wie los."  
  
"Verdammt, haben wir aber auch Pech", fluchte Jimmy. "Warum kommt der ausgerechnet auf den Dachboden?!? Warum legt er seine blöde Tasche ausgerechnet hier hin? Können wir uns hier irgendwo hinter verstecken?"  
  
Sie standen auf und schauten sich um. Genau in diesem Augenblick ging die Luke auf, Tasumos Kopf schlüpfte hindurch und guckte voller Erstaunen genau auf die beiden Einbrecher.  
  
"Wer...?", lies er noch verlauten, doch Jimmy streckte instinktiv die Hand in seine Richtung und rief: "Narkose!"  
  
Eine leichte Druckwelle breitete sich von Tasumo aus, der plötzlich müde wurde und zusammensackte, halb auf der Leiter, halb auf dem Dachboden. Jessy schauten erst den schlafenden Tasumo schockiert an, der lauthals schnarchte, und dann zu Jimmy.  
  
"Was war das denn?", fragte sie verdutzt.  
  
Jimmy wusste es selber nicht genau. Es war ein eigentlich ein Schlafzauber, dass er aber so einen guten Effekt erzielt hatte, verwunderte ihn dermaßen, dass er nicht antworten konnte. Kehrten seine Kräfte allmählich zurück? Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Erklär ich dir später! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das hält. Lass alles so aussehen lassen, als ob er in seinem Zimmer eingeschlafen wäre."  
  
"Ist das diese Kameratasche?"  
  
"Sieht so aus..."  
  
Sie brachten Tasumo vorsichtig in sein Zimmer und legten ihn über seinen Schreibtisch, als ob er bei den Hausaufgaben eingepennt wäre oder ähnlichem. Darauf reinfallen würde er wohl nicht. Die Kamera steckten sie in die Tasche und legten sie daneben, danach durchsuchten sie sein Zimmer kurz nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen, fanden aber nichts von Interesse, keinerlei Information, ob er sich nun in einer Gang befand oder nicht, oder über deren Pläne. Nach dem Gespräch konnte man aber auch so davon ausgehen, obwohl die beiden es nicht erwähnten einer Gemeinschaft anzugehören. Dann stellten sie die Gläser im Schrank in der Küche ab, stellten das Fenster wieder auf kipp und verzogen sich durch die Haustür. Tasumo schlief in dieser Zeit tief und fest.  
  
Draußen schlichen Jimmy und Jessy wie gewöhnliche Leute die Straßen hinab, bis sie eine Stille ‚Abkürzung' fanden, wo sie erst einmal verschnauften. Und ihr unterdrücktes Lachen freiließen.  
  
"Boah, das war ja haarscharf!", prustete Jimmy und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Da wurden wir am Fenster schon fast entdeckt, und was machen wir? Wir brechen noch tiefer ein, nur um wirklich entdeckt zu werden!"  
  
Das Mädchen hielt sich an der Wand fest und lachte sich kaputt.  
  
"Zum Glück ging dieser Narkosezauber, sonst wären wir jetzt ziemlich dran. (Hehehihi) Aber was der für ein Gesicht gemacht hat, als er uns gesehen hat!" Jimmy schüttelte sich. Das war schon verrückt, sie haben gerade Hausfriedensbruch begangen und sind nur um Haaresbreite davongekommen! Obwohl, das war noch nicht einmal klar, denn Tasumo würde sich höchstwahrscheinlich daran erinnern. Das war 'n schöner Schritt Richtung Junior-Kriminalverbrecher. "Oh man, wir machen einen Scheiß, was?"  
  
Jessy nickte und wischte ebenfalls übers Gesicht. "Wir sind auch bescheuert..."  
  
"Wenigstens hat dieser Sack dieses Mal nicht über meinen Zauber gelacht!"  
  
Eine ganze Weile brauchte es, bis sich die beiden beruhigten. Dann standen sie eine Zeit da und ließen sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
"Ist dir das auch aufgefallen, dass Tasumo, obwohl er hier doch schon länger lebt, nicht einmal eine Abkürzung genommen hat?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Ja, ist es. Wie gesagt, diese Leute wollen absolut nicht auffallen. Sie machen deshalb alles so normal wie möglich. Zu normal."  
  
"Und die Whites?"  
  
"Die kleiden sich Schwarz, komplett. Und das nur um aufzufallen. Alles total gegenteilig. Warum sie das tun, ist mir auch eine Frage. Das ist eigentlich recht unsinnig, denn im gewissen Sinne wollen die auch unerkannt bleiben. Ich frag mich nur, warum sie nicht im laufe der Zeit die Namen getauscht haben."  
  
Jessy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir wissen zumindest, dass Tasumo einer Gang angehört. Wann spionieren wir ihm noch mal nach?"  
  
"Ich hätte gerne gewusst, was sie mit dieser Kamera vorhaben, aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Und nachdem er uns gesehen hat, wäre es sowieso viel zu riskant ihm zu folgen, und das wird ab sofort die ganze Zeit so sein. Vielleicht... könnten wir Nabiki mal fragen, ob sie nicht irgendwas herausfindet?"  
  
"Können wir auch..."  
  
"Was macht dich eigentlich so sicher, dass er einer Gang angehört."  
  
Jessy schaute ihn nachdenklich an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er glotzt so doof."  
  
"Das ist alles?"  
  
"Nein", lachte das Mädchen. "Na ja, er ist irgendwie komisch. Hat uns nachspioniert und so. Und seit kurzem Ranma auch."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Sie standen eine weitere Weile still da.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit Ryoga los?", fragte Jessy. "Er hat sich gestern ziemlich aufgeregt."  
  
Jimmy überlegte. "Er war nicht wütend, er war depressiv."  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Jessy zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Als ich ihn festhalten sollte und Körperkontakt zu ihm hatte, da hab ich diese Emotion in Form einer starken Aura gespürt."  
  
"Ich habe nichts gespürt..."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Depression zurückgegangen ist, als Akane gesagt hat, sie fände es nicht schlimm, dass er diesen Fluch hat. Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Danach hatte er sich ja beruhigt."  
  
"Ob er in Akane verliebt ist? Das sah fast so aus."  
  
"Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht. Er hat es scheinbar nicht ganz aufgenommen, dass Ranma mit ihr verlobt ist. Aber was kann man dagegen tun, wenn man sich verliebt?"  
  
Jessy blickte ihn plötzlich ganz abwesend an. Dieser stockte und überlegte, was er falsch gesagt hatte.  
  
"Hey ihr beiden! Was macht ihr hier?"  
  
Sie zuckten zusammen und fuhren herum, das schlimmste befürchtend. Vor ihnen stand aber nur Mariko, von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend. "Zusammen in einer dunklen Gasse? Hm?!? Ihr seid aber blass geworden..."  
  
"Wir sind Geschwister, wo denkst du hin?", sagte Jimmy erschrocken.  
  
"Hm. Stimmt. Ihr seid gestern verloren gegangen, und Mara auch, und es war so ein Gedränge, dass ich keine Lust hatte und nach Hause gegangen bin. Hoffentlich seid ihr nicht sauer."  
  
"Nö, wir dachten es uns schon", antwortete Jessy.  
  
"Hab mir von Mara heute erzählen lassen, was das goldene Paar gestern geleistet hat. Schade, dass ich es nicht gesehen hab. Mikado sieht doch zu süß aus!"  
  
"Maaaaaariiiiikooo! Komm schon!", rief plötzlich eine zuckersüße Stimme.  
  
"Meine Ma. Also dann, ich muss weiter. Macht's gut, bis morgen in der Schule."  
  
Und schon war sie wieder weg. Jessy grinste schon über das ganze Gesicht. "Was meinst du, passen Ryoga und Mariko zusammen?"  
  
Der Junge blickte sie überrascht an. "Du hast vor die beiden zu verkuppeln?"  
  
"Mariko braucht mal 'nen festen Freund, und Ryoga mal endlich eine Freundin. Und sie könnten doch wirklich gut miteinander auskommen, denkst du nicht?"  
  
"Ist ne coole Idee. Nur haben wir immer noch Ranma und Akane, die dürfen wir nicht vergessen! Aber was du auch machst, ich helfe dir."  
  
Beide grinsten unglaublich fies drein und schmiedeten schon Pläne. Dann beschlossen sie noch kurz auf die Eisbahn üben zu gehen, bevor sie schließt, und rannten los.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es war schon Abend, als die beiden verirrten Dimensionswechsler vollgefuttert am Tisch saßen und sich die Bäuche rieben. Kasumi, die gerade den Tisch abräumte, hatte mal wieder zugeschlagen und etwas unsagbar leckeres gekocht, und das in Mengen. Am Tisch saßen eigentlich nur noch Ranma, der Jessys und Jimmys Restessen runterschlang, Genma, der die übrigen Essensreste wegputzte, und der verlorene Ryoga, der stumm am Tisch saß und nicht aufstehen wollte, aus Angst, er könnte sich dabei verlaufen. Nabiki hatte sich schon nach einem kleinen Bissen verzogen und ist auf ihr Zimmer gestürmt, Akane wollte sich noch duschen und der Vater der Tendomädels saß im Wohnzimmer, zog ein Shogibrett hervor und fing an die Figuren aufzustellen.  
  
"Na, hat es euch geschmeckt?", fragte Kasumi, zwei Töpfe vom Tisch nehmend.  
  
"Sehr lecker", antwortete Jessy.  
  
"Ich glaub ich platze", sagte Jimmy.  
  
"Mmpf", winkte Genma.  
  
"Mahampf!", schlang Ranma runter und vergrub das Gesicht in Jessys Teller.  
  
"Gute Güte, ihr seid ja immer noch am essen", schüttelte Kasumi ihren Kopf und stolzierte in die Küche.  
  
Die beiden Dimensionsreisenden drehten sich zueinander. "Wollen wir mal hoch zu Nabiki?", fragte Jessy.  
  
"Wenn du mir hilfst aufzustehen..." Jimmy reckte sich. "Dann kannst du mich eigentlich auch gleich rauftragen..."  
  
"Was wollt ihr denn von Nabimpfki?", fragte Ranma, sich den Mund zustopfend.  
  
Der Pokémontrainer richtete sich auf. "Du weißt doch, die Sache mit den Blacks. Wir verdächtigen Tasumo, dass er dazugehört. Er hat dich, nachdem du die Whites kaltgemacht hast, in der Schule die ganze Zeit angestarrt."  
  
"Wer ist Tasumo?"  
  
"So ein kranker Spinner", antwortete Jessy. Jimmy grinste, dann fuhr er fort: "Eigentlich wissen wir nur, wo er wohnt und dass er und seine Mitglieder heute eine Kamera brauchen, wozu auch immer."  
  
Ranma blickte sie verständnislos an, sich die letzten Reste von Jessys Teller in den Mund schiebend, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wer Tasumo war, wusste er nicht. Die beiden waren aber Scharfsinnig genug um zu erkennen, was zwischen den Gangs vor sich geht, ohne sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Er machte ein "Mhm" und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen zu. Der Teller war leer. Ranma stellte ihn seufzend ab und lies seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Dort, am Ende des Tisches, neben Nabikis blankem Teller, lag noch ein Stück Fleisch. Er schaute kurz zu seinem Vater, der ihn mit haargenau demselben Blick beäugte, dann stürzten sie beide gleichzeitig in Richtung Essensrest. Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog Jessy auf die Beine.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Hm?", machte Nabiki. Sie saß gerade in ihrem dunklen Zimmer am PC und war fleißig am tippen. "Herein."  
  
Jimmy und Jessy schlüpften in ihr Zimmer, schlichen sich an sie ran und schauten ihr eine Zeit lang über die Schuler. Schließlich knipste Nabiki genervt ihre Schreibtischlampe an und drehte sich um. "Was wollt ihr?"  
  
"Wir wollten dich um einen Gefallen bitten", fing Jimmy an. "Und zwar ob du etwas über eine sogenannte Black-Gang weißt."  
  
"Haben sich noch zwei Leute gefunden! Wenn ich was wüsste, ließe sich ein gutes Geschäft daraus machen. Aber das einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass es sie gibt."  
  
"Kannst du nicht noch etwas über sie in Erfahrung bringen?"  
  
"Das ist gerade das Problem", sagte die mittlere Tendo und drehte sich zurück zu ihrer Tastatur. "Keiner weiß etwas über sie, es ist einfach unmöglich etwas rauszufinden. Ich hab es schon einmal versucht und überall rumgestöbert, und trotzdem weiß ich bis heute nicht, wer alles dazugehört."  
  
"Nicht einen einzigen?"  
  
"Nicht einen. Über die Whites, über die kann ich euch ne Menge sagen. Daraus könnte ich euch ein Buch zusammenschreiben. Das kostet natürlich."  
  
Jimmy überlegte. "Information gegen Information. Du erzählst mir über die Whites, und ich dir über die Blacks."  
  
Nabiki sah ihn verwundert an. "Du weißt etwas über die Blacks?"  
  
"Ein kleines bisschen. Ich sag dir, wo du noch mehr Informationen über sie herkriegst. Also was ist, gilt die Abmachung?"  
  
Nabiki überlegte kurz und rechnete sich einen Betrag zusammen. Das würde sich sogar rentieren. "Einverstanden. Dann fang an."  
  
Jimmy nickte, atmete tief durch und fing an zu erzählen. Angefangen mit seiner zweiten Dimension und der Art der Blacks bis hin zu dem, was sie vor kurzem herausgefunden haben. "Kennst du Tasumo? Er gehört auch zu den Blacks."  
  
"Tasumo? Der ist doch in derselben Klassenstufe wie Akane und Ranma."  
  
"Und Akihiro? Akie? Die gehen auf eine andere Schule, oder? Die sind jedenfalls auch dabei. Und kennst du einen namens Gozo?"  
  
"Noch nicht."  
  
"Wir haben noch ein paar Bücher über die Blacks ausgeliehen, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob die uns noch weiterbringen, aber du kannst ja darin rumstöbern. Die sind irgendwo oben. So, nun bist du dran."  
  
"Okay, wo fang ich da mal an? Die ‚Whites' sind also die Gegner der Blacks, wie originell. Sofern ich weiß, sind sie sehr auffällig und machen genau das Gegenteil von dem, was die Blacks machen. Etwas außerhalb haben die eine kleine Holzhütte, wo sie sich immer treffen. Tragen schwarze Klamotten, wisst ihr ja... Na ja, zwei von ihnen sind im Gefängnis, die Namen müsste ich nachgucken."  
  
"Weswegen sind die im Gefängnis?"  
  
"Weil sie irgendwen ermordet haben... glaub ich."  
  
"Ermordet?", erschrak Jessy.  
  
"Würde zu denen passen, so wie die immer mit Messern rumlaufen", kommentierte Jimmy.  
  
"Falls ich das jetzt nicht verwechsle. Sie lungern nachts immer auf den Straßen rum, und keiner weiß warum. Letztens haben sie ein Attentat auf einen alten Mann versucht und beförderten ihn ins Krankenhaus. Gefasst wurden sie aber nicht."  
  
"Die Blacks sind aber nicht so..."  
  
"Nein, von denen wurden bisher keine Verbrechen gehört."  
  
"Wer gehört so zu den Whites?"  
  
"Meistens ältere, Arbeiter. Einige aus unserer Schule auch, aber nur wenige. Ihr müsst in den Pausen hinter die Schule in die ‚Dunkle Ecke'. Wo die Sonne nie scheint."  
  
"Wo die Sonne nie scheint? Das wird ja mysteriös. Wir haben in unserer Schule solche dunkle Gassen?"  
  
"Nur diese eine. Unverfehlbar. Dort halten sich drei bis vier Leute auf, aus verschiedenen Jahrgängen. Wo wohnt Tasumo eigentlich?"  
  
"Ah, irgendwo in Richtung Stadtmitte. Es ist ein kleines Häuschen." Jimmy erklärte ihr den Ungefähren Standpunkt. Nabiki nickte. "O.k., dann schau ich mal nach Tasumo, wenn ich etwas in Erfahrung bringe, sage ich euch bescheid."  
  
"Das ist schön", freuten sich die beiden.  
  
"Ja, und nun raus. Ich hab noch zu tun!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimmy und Jessy beschlossen erst in der nächsten Woche in die Dunkle Ecke zu gehen, denn jetzt mussten sie wirklich noch intensiv für den Kampf gegen das Goldene Paar üben. Tasumo blickte sie immer noch sehr seltsam an, sie taten aber so, als ob sie davon nichts mitbekommen würden, damit er nicht auf die Idee kommen konnte ihr Schlittschuhtraining zu behindern. Schließlich kam das Wochenende und Jimmy verbrachte mit Jessy seine gesamte Zeit auf der Eisbahn. Gelegentlich übten sie auch mal zusammen mit Ranma im Dojo, der ihnen Tipps gab und sie berichtigte. Die sehr kurze Zeit, die ihnen blieb, nutzten sie optimal und wurden zusehends stärker und schneller. Erst am Sonntag Abend fiel Jimmy beim Sparring auf, dass Jessy in diesen wenigen Tagen gefährlich stark geworden war. Und ihre Akrobatikkünste auf dem Eis waren einfach nur atemberaubend.  
  
Ranma war schon zu Bett gegangen. Es musste schon fast Mitternacht sein, es war schon seit einiger Zeit dunkel. Sie ließen ihr Training für heute gut sein und setzten sich an die Wand des Dojos, vollkommen verschwitzt und erschöpft.  
  
"Na, jetzt kannst du ihm klarmachen, dass du mir nicht so einen Idioten wie ihn zumuten kannst", sagte Jessy und schaute sich im Dojo um. In der Mitte lagen eine Menge Trainingsutensilien, Gewichte und Ziegelsteine, sowie zertrümmerte Bretter und Dummys.  
  
"Meinst du Sanzenin?", fragte Jimmy. Stimmt, das hatte er mal gesagt. "Klingt, als ob du überzeugt wärst, dass wir gewinnen..."  
  
Jessy lachte. "Klar gewinnen wir, warum sollten wir's nicht?"  
  
"Er hat aber noch so ne Geheimattacke..."  
  
"Ah, dann zauberst du ihn halt tot..."  
  
Jimmy lachte ebenfalls. Jessy war die ganze Zeit über guter Laune. In den letzten Tagen hat sie immer gelacht, war schön motiviert und hatte eine Riesenfreude beim Üben. So konnten sie zuversichtlich in den Kampf gehen.  
  
"Sag mal, koppelst du eigentlich eine Emotion?", fragte Jimmy.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Na ja, du bist so gut geworden in der letzten Zeit, und vielleicht tust du es ja unbewusst. Wollen wir es ausprobieren?"  
  
"Hm, o.k.!"  
  
Die beiden stellten sich noch mal voreinander auf, und Jimmy hielt seine Hände hoch, in die das Pokémonmädchen reinhauen konnte. Grinsend prügelte sie in seine Handflächen, bis sie rot anliefen und Jimmy es vorzog aus ihrer Reichweite zu gehen. Jessy fragte nur lachend: "Na, bin ich nicht gut?"  
  
"O.k., jetzt versuch mal eine andere Emotion, wie wäre es mit Wut? Na los, schlag schon... du hässliches Weib!"  
  
Jessy versuchte sich möglichst stark auf die Emotion zu konzentrieren, ohne loszulachen, während sie wieder in seine Hände schlug. Jimmy warf zwischendurch Beleidigungen wie "strohdumme Tussi", "flachbusiges Etwas" oder was ihm aus Ranmas Wortschatz noch so einfiel ein, um sie noch mehr zu reizen. Nach einigen Schlägen wurde Jessy allerdings langsamer und verlor an Kraft, schien aber nicht erschöpft zu sein.  
  
"Okay, das ist nicht deine Emotion. Wollen wir mal Ruhe versuchen?"  
  
Der Effekt war ähnlich, genauso bei Stolz und Depression. Aber was war dann ihre spezifische Emotion? Etwa Freude?  
  
"O.k., Kleine, hau schön weiter, du machst das gut!"  
  
Jessy musste willkürlich über das Wort "Kleine" lachen, schlug aber eifrig weiter. Ihre Geschwindigkeit erhöhte sich plötzlich stark.  
  
"Na los, ich weiß, dass du es kannst, weiter! Schlag zu! Schneller! Super, machst du klasse!"  
  
Je weiter er sie aufheiterte, umso stärker und schneller wurden die Schläge, bis er zu den Komplimenten überging. Jessy erreichte ihr Maximum, brach aber gleich beim zweiten Kompliment kichernd zusammen. Jimmy, sich seine tauben Hände reibend, setzte sich an den Rand und lachte willkürlich mit.  
  
"Scheint, als ob du nur richtig stark bist, wenn du gute Laune hast", erklärte er. "Also Freude und Selbstvertrauen, falls das eine Emotion ist. Beziehungsweise Mut. Das ist... echt was besonderes..."  
  
"Was besonderes? Warum?"  
  
Jimmy überlegte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. "Na ja, ich meine... das zeigt einen starken Charakter. Das du dich von anderen nicht beeinflussen lässt und immer alles positiv siehst."  
  
"Alles positiv?"  
  
Jimmy schaute zu ihr empor, wie sie vor ihm stand und ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. Dann schmiss sie sich plötzlich in seine Arme, um sich ganz fest an ihn zu drücken. Jimmy, vollkommen irritiert, versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten und nicht seitlich wegzukippen.  
  
"Du hast recht", sagte sie erfreut, "ich sollte mir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Das werden wir locker packen!"  
  
"Äh... ich dachte eigentlich, du würdest dir gar keine Sorgen über den Kampf machen."  
  
"Natürlich hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht, war aber trotzdem zuversichtlich! Aber jetzt sind alle Sorgen entgültig weg. Wir werden einfach gewinnen, warum sollten wir auch nicht?"  
  
"Na ja, seine Geheimattacke..."  
  
"Das ist bestimmt nur Kinderkram! Na, guck nicht so überrascht, schließlich bist du schuld an meiner jetzigen Meinung!" Sie piekste ihm spielerisch in den Bauch. Jimmy wollte gerade antworten, da musste er plötzlich loslachen. So saß er, an die Wand gelehnt und lachte in sich hinein, dass er kaum Luft bekam, während Jessy die Stirn runzelte.  
  
"Na los," sagte er nach einer ganzen Zeit, "morgen ist der große Tag, und wir sitzen hier bis eins und labern, statt auszuschlafen. Wir müssen doch morgen 'n bisschen fit sein."  
  
"Ein bisschen schon", stimmte das Mädchen zu und zog ihn hoch und aus Dojo ins Haus und bis zum Bett. Zumindest war sich Jimmy nun sicher, dass er dieses Mädchen überhaupt nicht verstand, sie war tatsächlich etwas besonderes. Ihre Freude am Leben, ihre Zuversicht, ihre Unberechenbarkeit waren schon unglaublich, es war einfach nie langweilig mit ihr. Und man konnte nie sicher sein, was sie sich im nächsten Moment wieder ausdenkt. Diese Nacht konnte er erst sehr spät einschlafen. Zum einen war er ziemlich aufgeregt über den bevorstehenden Kampf, es war schließlich sein erster öffentlicher in dieser Dimension. Zum anderen hatte er ein sehr seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Schließlich versank er in wirre, aber wunderschöne Träume...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Ja, schade, dass das Kapitel hier schon vorbei ist, hm? Ob er den Kampf wohl gewinnt? Ob er ihn überhaupt überlebt? Oder ob er überhaupt die Möglichkeit bekommt dort aufzutauchen? Wenn's euch an Spannung mangelt, sagt mir nur bescheid. Über inhaltliche, sprachliche und Grammatikfehler könnt ihr mich ebenfalls ruhig informieren. Auch wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, an irgendeiner Stelle fehlt was, oder sie ist zu lang ausgedehnt und es fängt an zu langweilen, sagt mir nur wo!! Kritik kann ich sehr gut gebrauchen. Ah, wie ist es mit Ranma? Vermisst ihr ihn in meiner Geschichte? Müsste er eigentlich eine größere Rolle spielen?  
  
Ich spiele noch mit dem Gedanken Jimmy in der zweiten Dimension in die Welt von Diablo zu schicken. Das ist allerdings von Lufia 2 (Snes), und es könnte auch sein, dass Jimmy dort ein paar Aufgaben erfüllen muss (oder musste). Ich glaube, meiner Story nach muss ich diese beiden noch mit DSA mischen, sonst fehlt nachher was... mal schauen... Ich bin mir nur gerade nich sicher, ob Daos wirklich der Herr des Todes ist...  
  
Gefällt euch die Geschichte? Ist sie verständlich, interessant, spannend und/oder lesenswert? Oder einfach nur zum kotzen? Alle eure Kommentare gehören in die Kommentbox oder an die E-mail-Adresse scfreak.darkangel@web.de. Ansonsten haut rein, bis bald *wink* 


	6. Kämpfe über Kämpfe

Jimmy glitt gerade auf seinen Schlittschuhen in der Menge über das Eis, ihren besonderen Glanz beobachtend, als ihm plötzlich Jessy in die Arme fuhr und sich um ihn schlang.  
  
„Ich gehöre ganz dir", sagte sie, ihn mit einem erotischen Blick beäugend. „Aber du darfst mich nicht dem Idioten dahinten zumuten."  
  
Sie zeigte in die Menge, und Jimmy fuhr in die Richtung. Dort in der Mitte dieser Menge stand Mikado Sanzenin, in sein übliches Kostüm aus weißem Anzug und Hose gekleidet, Ryoga in Fluchform in der einen Hand haltend, in der anderen eine Art kleiner schwarzer Kasten, wie man sie für Eheringe bekommt.  
  
„Ich hab deine Partnerin verärgert. Nachdem ich dich besiegt habe, nehme ich sie zur Frau."  
  
Jimmy wurde so wütend, dass er sofort auf ihn zuraste und ihn kurzerhand umhaute. Kaum war Sanzenin auf dem Boden, kam ein weiterer Mann mit einem Blumenstrauß angefahren und wiederholte, was Sanzenin eben gesagt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es sich genauso anhörte, der Typ sah auch noch wie eine exakte Kopie von Sanzenin aus. Jimmy trat ihm ins Gesicht und beförderte auch ihn zu Boden. Gerade wunderte er sich, warum man nicht stirbt, wenn man eine Kufe durchs Gesicht bekommt, als er zwei weitere Kopien erblickte. Sie grinsten ihn genauso hämisch an, wie das Original. Jimmy schaute sich um und musste feststellen, dass eigentlich nur Sanzenins zu sehen waren. Wie Klone standen sie in einem Kreis um ihn herum, mit Geschenken in der Hand, und laberten grinsend. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken prügelte er mit Schlagzeugsticks auf sie ein und schlug sie blind alle K.O. Zu allem Überfluss zählte auch noch jemand im Hintergrund.  
  
„... 5, 6, 7, 8..."  
  
Jimmy wirbelte durch die Luft und schlug um sich, auf die Sanzenins, die wie Puppen umzustoßen waren, bis er merkte, dass wegen seiner glühenden Wut das Eis geschmolzen war. Und unter dem Eis war scheinbar ein Pool, in dem sie sich wohl bald alle befinden würden. „Nicht schon wieder kaltes Wasser", seufzte Jimmy, sich über seine Fluchform ärgernd, während er sich der Erdanziehungskraft unterwarf.  
  
Platsch!  
  
#  
  
Die 4. Dimension, das Ranma-Universum  
  
Eine Ranma-Fanfiction von iLLuSia  
  
#  
  
Disclaimer, Newbiewarnung sowie der Selfinsertalarm sind im 5. Kapitel nochmals nachzulesen. Kennt ihr bestimmt schon auswendig...  
  
#  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Kämpfe über Kämpfe  
  
Jimmy tauchte aus dem Wasser und schnappte nach Luft. Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und der Himmel war wolkenfrei. Vor ihm erstreckte sich das Tendohaus in die Höhe, wo im zweiten Stock ein Loch war. Wie er gerade feststellte, war er nicht in einem Pool, sondern in einem Teich, was allerdings keinen Unterschied machte, das Wasser war trotzdem kalt. Das schöne war allerdings, dass er gar keine Fluchform hatte und hier nicht als Mädchen rumschwamm.  
  
„Pops mal wieder, wir hätten ihn fesseln sollen!"  
  
Jimmy wandte sich um. Neben ihm lugten Rankos Augen aus dem Wasser und guckten gelangweilt zum Loch. Die Ranma-Wandelform blies ins Wasser, dass es sprudelte und kurzzeitig Blasen entstanden. Jimmy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte eben einen ganz anderen Gedanken, eine Art Vision, ein Flashback. Er sah innerhalb Sekunden, wie Ranko-Ranma und Ryoga im Eisstadion einer Schule waren und Ryoga das Eis zerschlug, sodass nur Eisschollen im kalten Wasser herumschwammen. Und auf einer der Eisschollen war Sanzenin mit seiner Partnerin Azusa Shiratori. Doch was kam danach? Ryoga zerschlug das Eis, während er am Boden lag, das wusste er noch. Und er war ziemlich sauer, und auch ziemlich angeschlagen. Waren das Jimmys Erinnerungen aus der 1. Dimension? Aus der Zeit, wo er den Manga zu dieser Dimension gelesen hatte? Wo war denn Akane? Kämpfte sie nicht zusammen mit Ranma? Wenn er sich jetzt erinnern könnte, wüsste er vielleicht Sanzenins und Shiratoris Spezialattacke.  
  
„Man, muss man einen Scheiß träumen, dass man sich an so was wieder erinnert..."  
  
„Frühstück ist fertig", rief Kasumi aus dem Haus über die Terrasse. Direkt über ihr stand Genma, immer breiter grinsend, als er ihre Worte vernommen hatte. Er winkte zu den beiden im Teich, bis er mit einem Glas Wasser überschüttet wurde, als Hase von Jessy gepackt und im hohen Bogen zu Ranma und Jimmy geworfen wurde. Jetzt stand sie dort, breit grinsend.  
  
„Das Mädel hat echt Glück", stellte Jimmy fest. „Ist sie eigentlich schon ein einziges Mal morgens in diesem Teich geschwommen?"  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie beim Essen, stopften so viel sie konnten in sich hinein, und machten sich fertig. Jimmy schlang sein Essen nur gezwungen runter, er hatte immer noch den Flashback in Erinnerung, der ihn nicht loslassen wollte. Und dazu noch die Aufregung auf den bevorstehenden Kampf mit dem Goldenen Eislaufpaar.  
  
Der Wettkampf war heute auf ganz früh angesetzt, kurz nach Schulanfang. Im Vergleich zum Wettbewerb zwischen Ranma und Kodachi mussten sie vorher nicht in der Schule sitzen, dafür stellten sie bei der Ankunft bei der Kolkhoz High fest, dass die ganzen Schüler der Furinkan da waren und zuschauen wollten. Das Eisstadium war rappelvoll. Die beiden Dimensionswechsler zogen sich kurz um, und standen auch schon auf der Eisfläche, ihnen gegenüber das Goldene Paar des Eislaufens. Irgendwer stellte sie vor und übernahm die Ansage, Jimmy konnte darauf aber nicht wirklich hören. Es war ja schließlich ihr großer Tag heute. Ihr erster öffentlicher Kampf, der erste Wettbewerb. Er war etwas aufgeregt, seine Knie fühlten sich geringfügig wabbelig an, als ob sie aus Pudding bestehen würden, oder ähnlichem. Er schaute zu Jessy, die, wie er feststellte, seine Hand festhielt und nebenbei fröhlich zur Tribüne hin winkte. Dort oben saßen irgendwo Ranma und Akane, sowie wahrscheinlich die ganze Tendofamilie. Auch Ryoga war da, und sogar Mara und Mariko. Von Ranmas Freunden war nur Daisuke da, Hiroshi war nicht zu sehen. Jimmy ließ sich kurzerhand von Jessy anstecken und winkte mit. Allmählich bekam er einen klaren Kopf und somit auch gute Laune. Er wachte aber erst richtig auf, als der Ansager völlig perplexe Geräusche von sich gab:  
  
„Öh... wo ist denn der Preis?"  
  
Der Preis war Ryoga, beziehungsweise Charlotte, wie Azusa seine Fluchform nannte. Aus diesem Grunde stritt sie sich mit Jessy, die um dessen Freiheit kämpfte. Sie hatten sich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit auf der Eisfläche in die Wolle gekriegt. Jimmy legte sich währenddessen mit Mikado an, mit dem er um Jessy wetteiferte. Das der Preis fehlte, war nicht weiter schlimm, eigentlich fehlte er gar nicht, sondern schaute begierig dem Wettkampf zu, allerdings war es dem Ansager plötzlich egal. Schließlich pfiff jemand.  
  
„Ich glaube, es geht los", überlegte Jimmy laut, als er sah, dass das Goldene Pärchen auf sie zugestürmt kam. Heut ging ihm einfach alles viel zu schnell, er hatte sich nicht einmal von seinem Traum erholt und schon hatte er diesen Flashback, der Bilder von Erinnerungen wie Lichtblitze in seinen Kopf warf. Dessen Bedeutung wusste er nicht, aber Ryoga hatte auf einem der Bilder gar nicht gut ausgesehen, und das machte ihm Angst. Außerdem war er noch müde. Aber eigentlich müssten sie beide, er und Jessy, es locker schaffen, mit ihrem Amaguriken. Er überlegte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und wischte seine ganzen Gedanken weg, atmete durch und schaute zu seiner Partnerin.  
  
„Fertig?"  
  
„Immer", antwortete ihm Jessy. „Lass sie uns bloß kaltmachen!"  
  
Die Menge jubelte auf, als Sanzenin und Shiratori ihren ersten Angriff starteten. Mikado nahm Azusa, riss sie in die Höhe und raste mit einer mordsmäßigen Geschwindigkeit auf Jimmy und Jessy zu, während sich Azusa auf einen Angriff mit Hand und Fuß fertig machte. Jimmy und Jessy trennten sich und ließen das Goldene Pärchen durch ihre Mitte fahren, welches ihre Schläge im nirgendwo platzierte. Sie fuhren in einem Bogen wieder zusammen und liefen den beiden nach. Nun versuchte Jimmy mit Jessy dasselbe, nahm sie hoch schnitt ihnen den Weg ab, während das Mädchen von oben lostrat. Sie streifte Sanzenin aber nur knapp.  
  
„Ein unglaublicher Angriff! Das neue Pärchen aus der Furinkan scheint dem Goldenen Pärchen in jeder Hinsicht gewachsen zu sein und beherrscht alle Techniken genauso gut!!!"  
  
Jimmy blinzelte nach oben zu den Tribünen, zu dem Ansager. Der Typ am Mikro schrie plötzlich so laut, dass es sogar zu ihm durchdrang.  
  
„Ein erneuter Angriff der Furinkan! Und Jimmy nimmt... was macht er da? Jessy schlittert hinter ihm am Boden, ja, und er schleudert sie nach vorne, sodass sie Azusa umgrätscht. Aber Azusa springt drüber und... legt sich doch auf die Klappe! Nein!!! Sie macht eine Rolle und ist wieder auf den Beinen!"  
  
Die Menge tobte, aus dem Geschrei war nichts mehr rauszuhören, allerdings konnte man an einigen Stellen Banner sehen, auf denen „Jimmy, du macht sie alle platt"und „Jessy, du bist die schönste auf der ganzen Welt" oder ähnliches stand. Sanzenin und seine Partnerin guckten blöde. Das einzige Banner, dass für sie war, war von ihrer Schlittschuhklasse, worauf jemand mit unlesbaren Buchstaben „Göldenes Paar Vor?"geschrieben hatte.  
  
„Und sie setzen erneut zu einem Angriff an, das Paar der Furinkan! Aber auch das Goldene Paar wehrt sich verbissen und attackiert von aus allen Seiten und... oh! Jessy hat einen Schlag abbekommen und taumelt, aber Jimmy fängt sie auf! Geschickt, geschickt... Azusa ist vollkommen wild! Warum ist die Kleine so wild? Sie schlägt und kratzt mit ihren Krallen nach Jessy, doch diesmal ist sie ausgewichen... und... Mikado taumelt, hat er etwa einen von Jimmy draufbekommen? Azusa fällt ja gleich... hält sich aber noch..."  
  
Jimmy fuhr mit seinem Mädchen nach dem Angriff durch die halbe Halle, Jessy an der Hand haltend, um genug Schwung für die nächste Attacke zu holen.  
  
„Sag mal,"fing sie plötzlich an, „willst du eigentlich, dass mich Mikado küsst?"  
  
„Bitte?"  
  
Verwundert sah er sie kurz an, wich dann Sanzenins Schlägen aus, duckte sich unter Shiratori und stellte fest, dass er vergessen hatte sie anzugreifen.  
  
„Wieso, wie will er dich denn küssen?", fragte er.  
  
„Hast du es nicht mitbekommen? Bevor der gepfiffen hat, da hat er zu dir gesagt, irgendwann im Laufe dieses Kampfes stiehlt er mir einen Kuss. Du hast aber nur in der Gegend rumgeguckt und nicht geantwortet."  
  
„Ah, hat er das?"  
  
Jimmy sprang hoch und mit der Kufe vorwärts genau zwischen Azusa und Mikado, um sie zu trennen, sie ließen vorher aber Blödsinnigerweise los. Dafür sprang Azusa Jessy in die Quere und schubste sie beinahe um, woraufhin von den Tribünen alle möglichen Klänge in einer Ohrenbetäubender Form herschallten. Jessy fing sich wieder und trat Azusa die Beine weg. Die Menge kreischte nur noch.  
  
„Versucht er es immer noch?", fragte Jimmy, als sie wieder etwas Abstand von dem Goldenen Paar hatten. „Du kannst doch auf dich selbst aufpassen!"  
  
„Willst du denn nichts dagegen tun?"  
  
„Ist ja o.k.!"  
  
Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, als ihm klar wurde, was Jessy von ihm verlangt hat. Er soll sie beschützen, also sich somit um sie Sorgen. Das heißt, sie vertraut sich ihm an. Irgendwas in ihm freute sich dermaßen, dass er sogleich Lust hatte ihren Befehl auszuführen und sie so gut es ging zu verteidigen.  
  
„Hey, Sanzenin! Bisher war es nur ein hin und her, aber jetzt leg ich mal los. Damit du endlich mal checkst, dass Jessy nicht irgendwem gehört, klar?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten koppelte er seine Wut Sanzenin gegenüber und fuhr, Jessy zurücklassend, auf das Pärchen zu. Er sprang hoch und legte zu einem Tritt an, Sanzenin wich aus, doch genau damit hatte er auch gerechnet. Er drehte sich plötzlich in der Luft und ergriff Sanzenins Kleidung an der Rückenseite, schwang sich um ihn herum, fegte dabei Azusa um und landete schließlich mit seinem Knie in Mikados Bauch. Das Problem des Goldenen Pärchens war lediglich, dass er das etwas zu schnell für ihre Augen machte.  
  
„Eine UNGLAUBLICHE Technik, den Jimmy da vollführt hat!! Eine Verwandlung in verwischte bunte Striche! Zu schnell für unsere Augen!!!", schrie der Moderator, doch die Menge übertönte ihn. In der Zwischenzeit machte sich Jessy daran Azusa zu packen und über das Eis zu schleifen.  
  
„Denkst du, du kannst mich aufhalten?", fragte Sanzenin derweilen Jimmy. „Wir sind noch unter einem anderen Namen bekannt: Die Ehebrecher!" Er grinste hämisch, schaute nach seiner Partnerin und fuhr Jessy nach. Diese schleuderte Azusa gegen die Wand, machte einen Bogen und kehrte zu Jimmy zurück. Sanzenin fing Azusa auf, bevor sie es sich auf dem Eisboden gemütlich machen konnte, und fuhr enorm schnell auf die beiden Dimensionswechsler zu. Diese machten sich bereit aus dem Stand anzugreifen, doch plötzlich trennte sich das Goldene Paar. Während Mikado einen kleinen Bogen um sie fuhr, setzte sich Azusa fast auf das Eis und rutschte unter Jimmy hindurch, griff nach seinen Beinen und zerrte ihn mit. Mikado griff nach den Beinen seiner Partnerin und riss sie hoch, dass sie eine gerade Linie bildeten. Jimmy wurde mitsamt Jessy, die er noch an der Hand hielt, hochgerissen und hing fast waagerecht in der Luft. Dann fing Mikado unten plötzlich an zu drehen.  
  
„Das ist er, der schreckliche Paarkeil!" Der Ansager schluckte laut. „Der... Abschiedswirbel!"Das ganze Publikum machte ein „Oh"und hielt die Luft an. Die beiden Dimensionswechsler hingen jetzt geschockt an einem Kreisel, in welchem Azusa und Mikado die Achse bildeten.  
  
„Bisher ist jedes Paar von uns getrennt worden", schrie Sanzenin von unten. „Lass sie los, und ich höre auf zu drehen!"  
  
Er erhöhte die Rotationsgeschwindigkeit, und Jimmy bekam plötzlich Angst, weniger um sich selbst, als um Jessy, die ihm langsam aus den Händen rutschte. Sie war dem größten Druck ausgesetzt, da sie ganz außen hing. Auch sie machte einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Je mehr ihr einander vertraut, desto größer ist der Schock, wenn er dich loslässt!", brüllte Mikado.  
  
„Wer in den Abschiedswirbel gerät, ist dem Untergang geweiht", sagte der Ansager, mit fast zittriger Stimme. „Betrügt er sie und lässt los, wird er verschont."  
  
Wenn er sie tatsächlich loslassen würde, würde sie in einer geraden Linie gegen die Wand fliegen, Jimmy dachte aber gar nicht daran und hielt sie so fest er nur konnte. Trotzdem rutschte sie ihm langsam weg. Verzweifelt grübelte er über einen Ausweg, es schien aber keinen zu geben. Sie waren mittlerweile zu schnell um das ohne Beulen zu überstehen. Das war also ihre Geheimtechnik, überlegte Jimmy, das gegnerische Pärchen zu trennen! Irgendwas musste man doch dagegen machen können!  
  
„Lass sie los, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer als es ist!"  
  
„Nein, ich lasse sie nicht los!", schrie Jimmy verärgert. Wie könnte er auch? Sie hatte doch vertrauen zu ihm. Er schaute sich um, zu der Wand, wohin sie fliegen würde, wenn er es nicht schafft sie festzuhalten, zu Mikado, der immer schneller auf der Fußspitze drehte, und zu Azusa, die, Jimmys Füße auf dem Rücken, fröhlich mitdrehte.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du mich doch loslassen", überlegte Jessy. In ihren Augen war eine große Angst, ihre Hände waren schon am glühen, und sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich losheulen würde. „Dann kommst du noch davon!"  
  
„Bist du verrückt? Ich lasse dich nicht los!"  
  
Das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Jimmy kniff die Augen zusammen, denn das Mädchen wurde immer schwerer. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und sie entglitt ihm langsam. Er musste jetzt Zaubern, einen Zeitverzerrungszauber, oder einen Telekinesezauber, um die Kraft zu ändern... irgendwas, Hauptsache er macht es schnell! Er riss die Augen wieder auf, und genau in diesem Moment hörte er eine leise Stimme:  
  
„Klein-Azusa ist müde, Azusa muss loslassen..."  
  
Ehe er sich's versah, flog er mit Jessy im Sturzflug Richtung Wand. Völlig verzweifelt packte er sie und zog sie an sich. Dann versuchte er sich zu drehen, Jessy schützend in den Armen haltend, und schlug mit dem Rücken gegen die Tribünenwand. „Du... bist gerettet", dachte er, dann wurde es schwarz.  
  
„Jimmy..."  
  
Was war denn jetzt los? ...  
  
„Jimmy..."  
  
Irgendwer schrie verzweifelt...  
  
„Wach auf, Jimmy..."  
  
So Dunkel und kalt... Wie lange er hier noch liegen würde? ...  
  
Als er ein aufschlagen auf seiner Brust fühlte und Schmerzen wie blitze durch seinen Körper zuckten, riss er die Augen auf. Wohin er schaute, waren grell bunte, verwischte Farben, wie Tausende von Schleiern, als ob er durch Wasser gucken würde. Seine Augen tränten und brannten, sein Kopf fühlte sich zermatscht an. Die übrigen Körperteile fühlte er gar nicht mehr, nur einen überall andauernden Schmerz.  
  
„Du Vollidiot..."  
  
Jimmy hielt inne und lauschte der Stimme. Sie klang fern und verzweifelt, aber er erkannte sie trotzdem. Es war Jessys Stimme. Ob sie tot waren? Und nun saßen sie beide heulend in der Hölle und mussten Teufelsqualen erleiden? Nein, das war nun wirklich Blödsinn.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich um, als plötzlich alles um ihn herum scharf wurde und Konturen von einer Halle annahm. Auf ihm, beziehungsweise jetzt in seinen Armen, lag Jessy und starrte ihn zitternd an, mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Sorge in ihren verheulten Augen. Um sie herum standen Ranma, Akane mit Ryoga, Mara und Mariko, Kasumi, ein Schiedsrichter und zwei Sanitäter mit einer Trage. Jimmy wollte sie fragen, was passiert ist, und wozu die Trage da war, obwohl ihm sein Innerstes sagte, er müsste es wissen. Trotzdem bekam er den Mund nicht auf. In der Ferne erkannte er plötzlich Mikado Sanzenin, und es wurde ihm Schlagartig wieder alles bewusst: der Kampf mit ihm um Jessy, der Paarkeil und ihr Absturz. Er stand auf und blickte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Oh, gut", sagte der aus der Ferne. Jimmys Sinne waren etwas betäubt, aber er konnte es gerade noch so aufnehmen. „Ich dachte, du wärst schon außer Gefecht, und ich hab deiner Partnerin immer noch keinen Kuss gegeben. Aber keine Angst, ich löse das Versprechen noch ein."  
  
„Oh ja,"dachte Jimmy, „ich schieße von euch dann ein Foto." Er wusste nicht warum, aber er schüttelte Jessy, die sich an ihn klammerte, gewaltsam ab, und rannte auf Mikado zu. Sanzenin sah ihn kommen, griff nach Jimmy und fing sich wieder an mit ihm zu drehen. Es sah aus, wie ein kleiner Paarkeil zu zweit, Sanzenin versuchte nur zusätzlich noch nach Jimmy zu schlagen. Doch den Illusionisten kümmerte seine Attacke weniger, mehr fragte er sich, warum er alles in Zeitlupe sah. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass Sanzenin eigentlich schneller schlagen konnte, und dass sie auch eine höhere Geschwindigkeit haben müssten, damit ihn die Zentrifugalkraft in der Luft halten konnte. Den Schlägen auszuweichen war jetzt kein Problem mehr, auch wenn er sich, an Sanzenin hängend, furchtbar verrenken musste. Dann beschloss er Mikado seine Kufe in den Bauch zu rammen und beförderte ihn damit aus seinem eigenen Wirbel. Triumphierend landete er wieder auf den Boden, während der Eiskunstläufer fast k.o. auf dem Eis entlang rutschte. Aus den Tribünen ertönte plötzlich ein lautes „Oooh".  
  
Jimmy sah stolz in die Runde. Hatte er nun gewonnen, oder musste er Klein- Azusa auch noch mal umtreten? Das Mädchen war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem sich aufrappelnden Partner, der Zähneknirschend zu ihm rüberblickte. Jimmy wusste nun selbst nicht, warum er plötzlich wieder auf ihn losstürmte. Eigentlich wollte er warten, bis das Pärchen wenigstens wieder auf den Beinen war, doch dann packte ihn eine ungeduldige Wut, und er glitt innerhalb Sekunden, Azusa überholend, zu ihm und schlug ihm mit seiner ganzen Kraft ins Gesicht. Sanzenin flog ein paar Meter, bevor er wieder auf dem Eis auftraf und darauf weiterrutschte. Jimmy war über sich selbst verblüfft. Woher er diese Kraft nahm, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte diese plötzlich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, und das machte ihm Angst. Er schaute zu Mikado, der sich wieder versuchte aufzurappeln, dieses Mal noch mühseliger. Jimmy nahm seine ganze Kraft, um sich aufzuhalten. Er wollte zu seiner Partnerin zurückfahren und das ganze beenden, denn langsam hörte das Ganze auf ihm zu gefallen. Er konnte weder richtig reden, noch konnte er seinen Körper ordnungsgemäß kontrollieren, sah alles viel zu träge und hatte aus dem nichts plötzlich eine unvorstellbare Kraft. Für ihn zumindest. Vielleicht hatte irgendwer von ihm besitz ergriffen und er saß jetzt in einer Hülle seines Körpers. Nun bemerkte er auch die starke astrale Energie, die von ihm ausging. Er war wie eine Kampfmaschine, die er nicht steuern konnte.  
  
Sein Körper setzte sich plötzlich wieder in Bewegung, doch Azusa hielt ihn fest. Jimmy packte sie und, trotz der verzweifelten Versuche sich aufzuhalten, warf er Azusa mit den Kopf voraus genau auf Mikados Birne. Beide brachen zusammen und blieben reglos liegen.  
  
Der Dimensionsreisende hörte eine Welle lauter Geräusche, lautes toben und rufen vom Publikum, andere rufe von seinen Freunden, ein Pfeifen des Schiedsrichters und einige Kreischlaute. Wie das Goldene Eislaufpärchen auf dem Boden lag, verging seine Angst um sich selbst wie auch seine Anspannung unbedingt einen Kampf zu führen, diese Spannung in seinem Körper, die ihn zu solchen Angriffen verleitet hat. Nun spürte er wieder den stechenden Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper zuckte. Er hatte ihn im Kampf wohl vergessen, jetzt wurde er davon ohnmächtig...  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Jimmy... wach doch auf... Jimmy...  
  
Er riss die Augen auf, sah aber nix. War das gerade ein Traum? Wo zum Teufel war er hier? Das... Er tastete um sich herum. Es fühlte sich weich und gemütlich an, und die Decke schön plüschig, war er hier also in einem Bett? Bestimmt in einem Krankenflügel, wo sonst, denn die bisherigen Orte, wo er in einem Bett lag, konnte er im Dunkeln identifizieren. Da hilft nur ein bisschen zaubern...  
  
Katzenaugen!  
  
Eigentlich müsste er jetzt die Bewegungen zur Aktivierung dieses Zaubers vollführen, aber das war jetzt Unsinn. Er konnte den Zauber Mental ausführen, also aus eigener Kraft, und brauchte keine Beschwörungsformeln. Und es funktionierte sogar, und das obwohl es eigentlich ein Hexenzauber war. Er sah jetzt alles in schwarzweiß, aber klar und deutlich. Neben ihm waren noch zwei Betten, daneben war eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „Bad". An der Decke hing ein Fernseher. Und hinten war ein Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, offen. Außerdem roch es stark nach Medikamenten. Also doch in einem Krankenzimmer. Jimmy versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch als er sich bewegte, zuckte ein starker Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper und alle seine Muskeln verkrampften sich. Er legte sich in seine ursprüngliche Position.  
  
„Verdammter Mist!", sagte er laut. „Aua..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür gewaltsam aufgestoßen und Jessy stürzte herein, gefolgt von Akane. Keine der beiden scherte sich darum Licht anzumachen oder die Tür wieder zu schließen, sie liefen nur zu ihm ans Bett, wild Fragen stellend.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Bist du jetzt wach?"  
  
„Tut es noch weh?"  
  
„Kannst du aufstehen?"  
  
„Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?"  
  
„Du hast sechs Stunden geschlafen, weißt du das?"  
  
Jimmy seufzte und versuchte seinen Kopf leicht zu neigen, aber in seinen Muskeln brannte es förmlich. Die beiden Mädchen hielten kurz inne und sahen ihn Sorgenvoll an.  
  
„Alles o.k.?", fragte Jessy noch einmal.  
  
„Ich... jo...", überlegte Jimmy. „Wie... was ist passiert?"  
  
„Du hast Sanzenin zusammengeschlagen."  
  
Jimmy zuckte zusammen und er wollte aufstehen, allerdings machte sein Körper das nicht mit und antwortete mit Schmerzen. So blieb er liegen und drückte seine Verblüffung in der Stimme aus: „Ich hab was?"  
  
„Du hast Sanzenin zusammengeschlagen, du bist auf ihn zugestürmt und hast ihn einfach so umgehauen. Und diese Shiratori ebenso."  
  
Jetzt verstand er gerade gar nichts mehr. Wann hat er das denn geschafft? „Ich... wie? Ich hab die beiden zusammengeschlagen?" Langsam erinnerte er sich. „Stimmt, wir haben ja gekämpft! Und dann waren wir in diesem Abschiedswirbel, und dann?"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen tauschten besorgte Blicke, und guckten ihn wieder verwundert an. „Erinnerst du dich an gar nichts? Shiratori hat dich dann losgelassen."  
  
„Und dann sind wir gegen die Wand geflogen...", sagte Jessy. „Dabei hast du mich aufgefangen, aber du..."Sie stockte und schniefte einmal.  
  
„Und dann?", fragte Jimmy. Stimmt, daran konnte er sich jetzt auch erinnern.  
  
„Und dann warst du k.o., für ein paar Minuten. Wir dachten schon, du wärest tot, so leblos lagst du da. Die Sanitäter kamen auch schon, aber dann bist du plötzlich aufgestanden, bist auf Sanzenin losgestürmt und hast ihn umgehauen, einfach so. So schnell... mit dem Amaguriken oder so. Und Azusa gleich mit..."Jessy sah ihn besorgt an, und ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig.  
  
Ja, das stimmte. Und er war tatsächlich kurz tot, oder so. Er erinnerte sich langsam an die bunten Farben und an die verzerrte Welt, in der er Mikado geschlagen hat. Aber... das war doch alles nur ein Traum? Es sah zumindest aus wie einer. Wo sonst ist man tot und danach wieder lebendig? Außerdem könnte er nirgendwo so eine Kraft aufbringen, seine Fantasie ausgenommen. „Wie kann ich Mikado besiegt haben, wenn er uns doch besiegt hat?"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen zuckten mit den Schultern. Gerade jetzt spazierte Ranma durch die Tür, er sagte aber nichts, machte nur das Licht an, die Tür zu, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Na, geht's wieder? Muss schon sagen, interessanter Kampf."  
  
Jimmy war vom Licht geblendet, zumal der Katzenaugenzauber noch wirkte. Die schwarzweißen Farben, die er dadurch sah, vermischten sich mit den neu dazukommenden und ergaben ein seltsames Farbschema, wovon man glatt Epilepsie bekommen konnte. Er machte die Augen wieder zu und konzentrierte sich den Zauber zu beenden. Dann hörte er die Tür aufgehen, noch mehr Schritte, dann Kasumis Stimme: „Gute Güte, lasst ihn doch etwas ausruhen."  
  
„Alles o.k., Jimmy?", hörte er plötzlich Maras Stimme.  
  
„Wie geht es dir", fragte Marikos Stimme.  
  
„Raus hier!", sagte eine ihm unbekannte weibliche Stimme. „Er braucht Ruhe!"  
  
Jimmy versuchte unter seinen Lidern die Augen so gut wie möglich zu verdrehen. Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt. Warum waren jetzt so viele Leute da, und wer war die Unbekannte? Eine Krankenschwester wahrscheinlich. Dann durchwühlte er sein Gedächtnis nach Heilzaubern. Wenn dieser Nachtsichtzauber so problemlos klappte, könnte ja auch ein schwererer Zauber unter Umständen was erreichen. Aber bei so vielen Leuten war es riskant, zum einen, da sie sich wundern würden, was er da macht, zum anderen, weil sie ihn sehr stören würden.  
  
Ein Getrappel erhob sich und schob sich Richtung Tür, dann hörte man sie zugehen. Jimmy machte die Augen wieder auf. Vor ihm stand tatsächlich eine große, dicke Krankenschwester und sah ihn mürrisch an: „27 Knochenbrüche! Wo haben sie sich die denn zugezogen?"  
  
„27 nur?"  
  
„Nur??? Ihr Kampfsportler seid echt gestört. 27 Brüche im Brustbereich, sogar die Wirbelsäule ist angebrochen, und ihr fragt, ob es nicht noch mehr gibt!"  
  
Jimmy schloss wieder seine Augen. Dass erklärte natürlich seine enormen Schmerzen. Es waren nicht seine Muskeln, die da den Schmerz verursachten, zumindest nicht allein. Aber welcher Zauber heilt schon 27 Knochenbrüche augenblicklich? Um Knochenbrüche zu verursachen, da kannte er genug Zauber, aber welche zu heilen? Schade, dass in dieser Welt nicht an jeder Ecke ein Animist lauerte. Musste er jetzt hier warten, bis alles natürlich heilt?  
  
„Deine ganzen Rippen sind gebrochen, bis hin zu deinen Hüftknochen. Wenn deine Wirbelsäule gebrochen ist und dir die Nervenbahnen abklemmt, dann bist du Querschnittsgelähmt und kannst für den Rest deines Lebens im Rollstuhl herumfahren."  
  
„Ist ja gut", dachte Jimmy. „Sei doch mal kurz ruhig!"  
  
Die Ärztin ging an einen Schrank und holte einige Sachen raus. Die Zeit nutzte Jimmy dazu sich an einen perfekten Knochenbrüche- und Knochensplitterheilzauber zu erinnern. Da gab es tatsächlich einen, den er von der Struktur her kannte und ausprobieren sollte. Danach wäre er zwar magisch ausgepowered, aber es würde sich lohnen, um hier rauszukommen. Er fixierte seine ganze Macht auf diesen Zauber, versetzte sich in die Astrale Ebene und koppelte dabei die Emotion Ruhe. Er spürte schon den heilenden Effekt in seinem Körper.  
  
„So, jetzt bekommst du erst mal eine Spritze, und dann schläfst du n bisschen..."  
  
„Nein! Keine Spritzen bitte", rief Jimmy. Warum wollte sie ihn denn jetzt betäuben und seinen Zauber stören? Konnte sie seine Gedanken denn nicht lesen? „Nicht jetzt, wie wäre es mit morgen?"  
  
Die Schwester sah ihn ungläubig an. „Willst du, dass die Knochen heilen oder nicht?"  
  
„Nein, das heißt ja, äh, ich will nur keine Spritze."  
  
„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du Angst hast, aber es ist nicht so schlimm. Du hast es auch bald überstanden."  
  
Die Frau verstand gar nicht, was er wollte, ärgerte sich Jimmy. Er versuchte ihr noch zu erklären, dass er keine Angst hatte, sondern einfach Ruhe bräuchte, und zwar ohne irgendwelche Zusatzstoffe, doch sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Was sollte sie denn auch tun? Sie wusste nichts von irgendwelchen magischen „Wundern", sie musste hier lediglich ihren Job erledigen, und sie meinte es sogar gut mit ihm, auch wenn es sich nicht danach anhörte. Es war ziemlich hoffnungslos. Jetzt war ihm gerade ein toller Zauber eingefallen, welchen er ausprobieren könnte, der ihn aus dieser Lage befreien konnte, und dazu würde er sogar in eine schlafähnliche Trance geraten, aber ein durch Beruhigungsmittel verursachter Schlaf würde seine Konzentration unterbrechen und verhindern, dass er bald rauskommt. Und um die Wirkung, sofern sie nichtmagisch war, zu lindern oder zu anulieren, kannte er auch keine Mittel. Musste er die Schwester halt gewaltsam verscheuchen.  
  
„Wovor haben sie Angst?", fragte er plötzlich. Die Pflegerin war gerade daran anzulegen und musste eigentlich nur noch zudrücken, als sie Jimmy verblüfft anschaute. „Glasklar", überlegte er. „Viele Frauen haben vor Spinnen und so einem Zeug Angst!"  
  
Wie aus dem nichts krabbelten plötzlich Tausende Spinnen, Würmer und Insekten jeglicher Art unter der Decke hervor, aus seiner Nase und aus anderen kleinen Ritzen. Dies sah auch schon ekelhaft aus, wenn man solche Viecher über alles mochte, die Frau allerdings sprang mit einem Aufschrei zurück, ließ die Spritze entsetzt fallen, drehte sich um und lief eiligen Schrittes zur Tür hinaus, wo sie mit einer völlig aufgelösten Jessy zusammenprallte.  
  
„Ist was passiert?", fragte diese. Akane war auch schon zur Stelle. Jimmy ließ sein Illusionszauber wieder fallen und die Insekten verblassten augenblicklich. Die Krankenschwester blickte sich um, zeigte auf Jimmy, ließ die Hand wieder sinken und wechselte ihren Gesichtsausdruck von panisch zu verwundert. Dann brummte sie grimmig, verneinte, ging an ihnen vorbei und verschwand. Die beiden Mädchen schauten ihr irritiert nach, dann beäugten sie Jimmy mit einem fragendem Blick, der am liebsten schmerzfrei mit den Schultern gezuckt und lieb geguckt hätte, sich aber auf das zweite beschränken musste.  
  
„Das war die einzige Möglichkeit sie loszuwerden. Ich will nicht gespritzt werden, auf gar keinem Fall. Ich will einen Zauber machen, den ich nicht einmal richtig beherrsche, also brauche ich Ruhe. 27 Brüche heilen sich nicht mit einem Fingerschnipsen."  
  
Als Jimmy die Zahl sagte, klappten beiden Mädchen die Kiefern runter. „Wie viele gebrochene Knochen?"  
  
Jimmy blinzelte verlegen. „Ich weiß, was ihr sagen wollt. Aber macht euch keine Sorgen. Wenn man zaubern kann, geht vieles leichter, ich brauch nur ganz viel Konzentration und Ruhe. Egal wie viele Leute hier kommen, erzählt denen irgendwas, lügt die voll, aber lasst nicht zu, dass sie mich spritzen, schon gar nicht mit Beruhigungsmitteln, o.k.?"Er legte möglichst viel Abscheu in dieses letzte Wort.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen schauten ihn verwundert an, nickten aber. „Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte Jessy. Sie hob die auf dem Boden liegende Spritze auf.  
  
„Ich schlafe einfach, während dieser Zauber wirkt, dann bin ich bis morgen oder übermorgen fit!"  
  
Akane guckte ungläubig drein und schaute Jessy an, dann wollte sie noch was fragen, Jessy knipste aber das Licht und somit auch ihre Frage aus, und die beiden setzten sich gegenüber auf das Bett und sagten kein Wort mehr.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Jimmy war den Mädchen sehr dankbar. Sofern er sich erinnern konnte, schlief er noch eine lange Zeit ruhig. Der Zauber, einmal aktiviert, wirkte ohne eigentliche Konzentration, sondern ließ ihn ruhen, während er seine astralen Reserven anzapfte. Dafür musste er in einer Trance liegen, einer Art Ruhen des Körpers und Wachen des Geistes, und konnte seinen kleinen Rest an Energie in seinen bunten und sinnlosen Träumen verschwenden. Wie lange er schlief, wusste er nicht, aber als er irgendwann schweißgebadet und vollkommen versteift aufwachte, war es immer noch Nacht. Er neigte den Kopf zu beiden Seiten, sah aber nur das offene Fenster, wodurch ein klein wenig Licht und Luft herein kam. Die Gardinen wehten und der Himmel war stockdüster, als ob Neumond wäre, oder einfach zu viele Wolken. An seiner Nase spürte er einen leichten, kalten Windzug. Warum war dieses Fenster eigentlich offen? Er schaute zu den Nachbarbetten, und auf dem, welches näher zu ihm stand, lagen zwei Leute. Wahrscheinlich Jessy und Akane, dachte er. Er hielt kurz inne, stellte voller Freude fest, dass seine Halsmuskeln nicht mehr schmerzten, und neigte den Kopf langsam zurück, als seine Nasenspitze plötzlich gegen eine fremde stieß.  
  
„Woher kennst du Amaguriken?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte zusammen. Vor ihm war das Gesicht eines jungen Mädchens, welches ihm drohend in die Augen guckte. Ihre zwei schwarzen Zöpfe waren auf beiden Seiten geflochten und zu einer runterhängenden Schleife befestigt, sie verbargen sich in der Dunkelheit fast perfekt. Ihre kleine Nase war zart, aber steifgefroren, und ihr chinesisch wirkendes Gesicht hatte einen sehr kalten Ausdruck, sie war aber dennoch sehr schön.  
  
„Woher kennst du Amaguriken?!?", zischte sie und kam Jimmy noch näher. Der konnte mit seinem Kopf nicht weiter zurück, und ihre Nasen berührten sich wieder.  
  
„Ich? Den Amaguriken? Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Ich hab es gesehen, also sag! Woher kennst du Amaguriken?", fragte sie zum dritten mal. Ihr chinesischer Akzent war, obwohl sie flüsterte, genau wie ihre Wut sehr deutlich erkennbar und ihre Augen verengten sich.  
  
Jimmy bekam etwas Panik, denn dieses Mädchen war wahrscheinlich diese mit Shampoo mitlaufende Amazone, und Shampoo war sicherlich auch in der Nähe. Und er war jetzt nicht in der passenden Situation um Kämpfe zu führen.  
  
„Willst du mich umbringen?", fragte er zaghaft.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich ja!"  
  
„Darf ich noch erfahren, wer du bist?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn an, als ob er es gar nicht wert wäre ihren Namen zu wissen, erhob sich aber und holte erst mal tief Luft. „Ich bin Xiaou, eine der großen Matriarchinnen unseres großen Amazonenstammes." Kaum, das Jimmy aufatmete, beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm vor. „Nun sag, Woher kennst du Amaguriken?"  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wurde mir die Technik von einer Amazone mitgeteilt?"  
  
Xiaou wurde plötzlich wütend und schlug mit voller Kraft auf Jimmys Brust, riss dann aber die Augen auf und schaute nach unten. Jimmy hörte es knacken, spürte allerdings nichts. Die Amazone warf die Decke zur Seite und schaute sich ihr Einschlagloch ein, Jimmy ebenfalls. Wie er feststellte, war er vollkommen eingegipst, sein Oberkörper, seine Arme, außer den Händen, bis zu den Zehenspitzen einfach alles. Und dieser deformierte Gips war jetzt voller Risse. Mangastyle, überlegte er grinsend. Vom Haus gefallen und schon ein Pflaster auf dem Kopf...  
  
In diesem Moment hörte er ein leises Rascheln beim Nachbarbett. Er, ebenso wie Xiaou, wandten sich um. Es raschelte noch mehr, bis Jessys Stimme ertönte:  
  
„Jimmy? Bist du wach?"  
  
Jimmy rechnete jetzt mit gewaltigen Schmerzen, aber er nutzte die Risse, um den Gips aufzusprengen. Wie er feststellte, ging es ihm bestens und er fühlte nun sogar den Widerstand, wie er es gewohnt war, sogar seine angeknackste Wirbelsäule war wieder intakt. Seine Hände waren allerdings fast vollkommen erschlafft. Die Amazone auf seinem Bauch sprang auf und in Jessys Richtung. „Vorsicht!", schrie er, aber es war schon zu spät. Ein kurzes aufschreien und ein dumpfer Schlag folgten. Er riss sich aus dem Gips, hüpfte aus dem Bett und machte sich kampfbereit.  
  
„Xian-Pu!", ertönte Xiaous Stimme.  
  
Also war sie auch da. Jimmy guckte zur Tür dieses Zimmers, wo Ranma vorhin das Licht angeschaltet hatte, und konzentrierte sich. Genauso wie er vor kurzem das Fenster von Tasumo öffnete, so fixierte er sich auf seine Telekinesischen Kräfte und die Astrale Struktur dieses Schalters und legte auch ihn um und brachte Licht in die Sache. Er hatte tatsächlich nach diesem Heilzauber kaum noch Energie, aber dafür hatte es noch gereicht. Wie er sich umwandte, erblickte er Akane auf dem Bett liegend und langsam zu Bewusstsein kommend. Eine Sekunde später tauchten hinter ihr Shampoos Kopf und der dieser chinesischen Amazone auf. Unter dem Bett hörte man nur ein einen erschreckten, erstickten Schrei von Jessy.  
  
„Akane, wach auf!", schrie Jimmy. Das brutale Mädchen machte die Augen auf und rieb sie sich mit der Hand, als Xiaou sie am Mund packte und nach hinten vom Bett zog. Auch sie brachte ein „Mmmpf!" hervor, bevor sie verschwand.  
  
Jimmy war nun auf sich allein gestellt, er behielt jedoch Ruhe, richtete seine Hand in Richtung der beiden Amazonen und tat, was er am besten konnte: „Feuerball!"In seiner Hand entstand eine brennende Kugel, die plötzlich auf die Amazonen schoss. Diese, vollkommen verdattert, sprangen in letzter Sekunde zur Seite und entkamen nur haarscharf der Explosion, die seltsamerweise keine Schäden hinterließ. Kaum, dass sie auf dem Boden gelandet waren und blöd gafften, hechtete Jimmy zu ihnen rüber und griff sie an. Da sein Zauber nur eine bloße Täuschung war und er kaum astrale Energie, geschweige denn weitere Konzentration dafür aufwenden musste, hatte er eine Überraschungszeit gewonnen und schlug sie beide nieder, noch bevor sie etwas machen konnten. Während Shampoo seinem Angriff unterlag und auf dem Boden aufschlug, rollte sich die neue Amazone geschickt ab und landete ein paar Schritte weiter in Kampfposition. Sie schaute jetzt erst recht verwundert.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ranma kam herein, knipste das Licht aus, knipste es wieder an und schaute sich um, unfähig was zu sagen. Jimmy drehte den Kopf zu ihm, Xiaou änderte die Kampfposition, Shampoo stand auf und Akane und Jessy lugten hinter dem Bett hervor. Dann ertönte ein lautes Weiberkreischen aus dem Flur. Ranma schaute noch mal hinaus. „Ryoga? Du solltest mir nachlaufen!", rief er. Schließlich kam auch der Verlorene Junge rein und sie stellten sich neben Jimmy. Xiaou rührte sich nicht, sie blickte von einem zum anderen, bis ihr Blick wieder an dem Dimensionsreisenden haften blieb.  
  
„Woher kennst du Amaguriken", fragte sie erneut.  
  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Ranma.  
  
„Deine Freundin?", kommentierte Ryoga unpassend. Jessy und Akane guckten von den Jungs zu den Amazonen und zurück.  
  
„Es ist diese mit Shampoo mitlaufende Amazone, glaub ich", erklärte Jimmy. Es war wieder mal das reinste Chaos, überlegte er. Fast wie damals, als Shampoo im Bad auftauchte.  
  
„Warum kennst du Amaguriken", veränderte Xiaou leicht ihre Frage.  
  
Die Situation spannte sich allmählich an, keiner sagte mehr ein Wort, alle schauten jetzt zu Jimmy. „Nun", begann dieser, „das ist eine gute Frage, eine sehr gute. Warum kann ich den eigentlich?" Er hätte jetzt natürlich die Wahrheit sagen können, oder irgendwas der Wahrheit ähnliches, aber aus Angst, sie würden ihn ins Irrenheim stecken, und da er auch nicht ganz lügen wollte, sagte er nur: „Ich hab's erfunden."  
  
Die beiden Amazonen sahen ihn verachtend an. „Das ist eine geheime Amazonentechnik", sagte Xiaou, vollkommen genervt. „Warum kennst du sie. Sprich, oder wir töten dich!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, aber was soll ich euch denn erzählen? Es ist wahr."  
  
Die Amazone schaute zu Shampoo, und diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Diese Technik konnte er vor einiger Zeit noch nicht", sagte sie auf Chinesisch, was allerdings niemand verstand. Xiaou drehte sich zu Jimmy zurück, zog plötzlich aus dem nichts zwei Nun-Chakus und schaukelte sie hin und her. „Wenn du nicht sagst, woher du kannst Amaguriken, dann wir töten dich!"  
  
Sie ging in eine offensivere Angriffsstellung, verweilte so eine Sekunde und griff dann urplötzlich an, dass Jimmy vor Angst wegsprang. Xiaou sah gerade wie eine Häckselmaschine in groß aus, sogar Ranma und Ryoga sprangen zur Seite, um ihren Schlägen zu entkommen. Xiaou, in Vergleich zu Shampoos groben und ungenauen Angriffen, schlug ziemlich schnell und gewaltvoll zu, immer präzise auf Jimmys Kopf. Die Zerstöritis der beiden Amazonen war aber annähernd gleich, auch Xiaou schlug in Jimmys Richtung, wenn was dazwischen oder hinter ihm war, und zerschlug es nach seinem Ausweichen. Jimmy konnte nur dank des Amagurikens seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen und ihren Schlägen entkommen, denn es schien, als ob auch sie diese geheime Amazonentechnik anwendete. Ranma versuchte Xiaou von hinten zu überfallen und sie festzuhalten, sie merkte es jedoch und schlug gleichmäßig in alle Richtungen. Und die Nun-Chakus zu fangen entschied sich Ranma gegen, da die Metallverstärkungen bei dieser Wucht irre schmerzen würden. Das ganze dauerte gerade mal einige Sekunden und innerhalb dieser Zeit wurde das ganze Zimmer demoliert. Sogar Shampoo ging in Deckung. Schließlich hielt Xiaou an und schaute wütend in die Runde.  
  
„Warte, ähm, Xiaou..."Jimmy schnappte erschöpft nach Luft. „Was hab ich eigentlich falsch gemacht, dass ich diese Technik kann?"  
  
„Sie wurde nur Amazonen überliefert. Du bist keine Amazone, ich will wissen, woher du kannst Amaguriken."  
  
„Und wenn ich sage, eine Amazone hätte es mir gesagt?"  
  
„Eine Amazone sagt geheime Techniken nie weiter!"  
  
„Wirklich? Ich kenn eine, die es weitersagt."  
  
Xiaou sagte nichts.  
  
„Cologne", meinte Jimmy überzeugt.  
  
„Amazonen sagen geheime Techniken NIE weiter", wiederholte sie und schnaubte wütend.  
  
„Und woher kann ich sie dann, denkst du?"  
  
„Wann hat sie es dir beigebracht und warum weiß ich davon nichts?"  
  
Das war schon eine schwere Frage, überlegte Jimmy. Cologne hatte zwar diese Technik ausgequatscht, aber doch nicht hier. Es war vor langer Zeit an Ranma, und zwar im Manga. Und wie sollte er jetzt antworten? Was er auch sagen würde, sie würde ihm doch nicht glauben.  
  
„Ist es denn so schlimm, dass ich diese Technik kann?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage. Xiaou blieb stumm.  
  
„Ist nur diese Technik der Grund, warum du ihn umbringen willst?", fragte Jessy plötzlich. „Oder steckt da noch mehr dahinter?"  
  
Die Amazone blickte sie an, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Jimmy. „Ja, da ist noch was. Du hast dein Leben im Amazonendorf gegen Ball getauscht. Was ist das für Ball?"  
  
Jimmy blickte sie verwundert an. Wogegen hatte er sein Leben getauscht? Hat er sie etwa im Amazonendorf angeflunkert und wollte sie ihn jetzt deshalb töten? Er spulte seine Erinnerungen zurück, bis zu der Aktion mit dem Wegfressen des ersten Preises von Shampoo. Da hatte er den Amazonen etwas gegeben, einen Ball... einen... diesen Pokéball? Diesen Pokéball, der nicht mehr funktionierte?  
  
„Was ist denn mit diesem... Ball?"  
  
„Du weißt genau, was ist mit ihm! Er hat sich aufgelöst", erinnerte ihn Xiaou wütend. „Er hat einen Monat gehalten, dann hat er sich auf-ge-löst."  
  
„Oh", sagte Jimmy. Jetzt hatte er es kapiert. „Ich glaube, ich hab ihnen eine Illusion gegeben", sagte er zu den anderen und grinste verstohlen. „Wisst ihr es noch? Was habe ich aber mit dem echten gemacht?"  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, Jessy und Akane stierten ihn ungläubig an und sahen aus, als ob er ihnen erzählt hätte, die Welt sei eckig, sie sagten aber kein Wort.  
  
„Jetzt haben wir ein Problem", stellte Jimmy fest. Das war echt ein Problem, ein riesengroßes sogar. Er hatte sich ziemlich über die Ehre der Amazonen lustig gemacht, sie durch den Dreck gezogen und die Matriarchinnen nett verarscht, und das, obwohl er wusste, wie wichtig die Ehre für eine Amazone war. Und da töten das einzige Mittel war, was sie kannten, um diese wieder herzustellen, wollten sie sich jetzt rächen. Und das ganze Dorf gleich mit. „Ehehehe, und nu?"  
  
„Und nun wir dich töten!", schrieen die beiden Amazonen im Chor. Shampoo sprang vor, zog ihre Bombouri und stellte sich neben Xiaou, doch als diese loslegte, sprang sie wieder zur Seite. Jimmy fluchte. Er entkam Xiaous Attacken wirklich nur um Haaresbreite, und da er wusste, wie stark Shampoo war, bekam er ernste Panik, als er merkte, dass sogar sie vor Xiaou Angst hatte. Diese Amazone war schlimmer als jede Massenvernichtungswaffe. Er duckte sich unter einem Schlag hinweg, der dezimetertiefe Einkerbungen in die Wand hinter ihm schlug, als Ranma plötzlich schützend vor ihn sprang. Xiaou hielt inne und beäugte ihn misstrauisch.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen, wie sich ein stärkerer Kämpfer auf einen schwächeren stürzt", sagte er bestimmt. „Ich als Matrial Artist hab die Aufgabe die Schwächeren zu beschützen. Von nun an bin ich dein Gegner!"  
  
Jimmy fühlte sich zwar etwas beleidigt, dass Ranma ihn als Schwächling bezeichnete, war aber trotzdem für sein Einmischen dankbar. Allerdings sah Ranma dabei nicht ganz glücklich aus, da es eigentlich nicht seine Art war Mädchen zu verhauen.  
  
„Wenn du willst, ich dich töte als ersten!", sagte die Amazone, drehte sich zu ihrer Kollegin um und rief ihr etwas auf chinesisch zu. Shampoo nickte und stellte sich neben sie. Xiaou holte mit ihren Nun-Chakus aus, doch ehe sie sich's versah, sprang Ranma nach vorne und griff danach, ehe sie zuviel Schwung bekamen. Dann riss er sie nach außen zu beiden Seiten. Xiaou, sich an den Nun-Chakus wie an Ketten festhaltend, setzte zu einem Sprungtritt an und zielte auf Ranmas Bauch. Der allerdings versuchte gar nicht erst zu parieren oder auszuweichen, sondern zog diesen nur ein, und als sie merkte, dass ihre Beine nicht lang genug waren und sie kurz tief in seinem Bauch vergraben zum Stillstand kam, ließ er ihre Nun-Chakus los und spannte diesen wie ein Trampolin wieder nach außen. Xiaou bekam dadurch zuviel Schwung und flog in einem Bogen durch das immer noch offenstehende Fenster. Alle anderen sahen ihr nach.  
  
„Sie hängt noch am Fensterbrett außen", sagte Jimmy. Er scannte den Bereich nach astralen Lebensmustern und fand seine Aussage sogar bestätigt. „Hab sogar richtig gera- äh, ich meine, pass auf!"  
  
Ranma ging vorsichtig aufs Fenster zu und guckte nach draußen, doch, wie Jimmy feststellte, verhielt sich die Amazone ruhig, sie wartete wohl auf den richtigen Augenblick. Dafür stürmte Shampoo, nachdem Ranma an ihr vorbeigegangen war, plötzlich mit ihren Bombouri angriffslustig Richtung Jimmy. Doch genau da beschloss Ryoga, der bisher nur stumm dagestanden hatte und aus der Reichweite der Waffen der Amazonen gegangen war, plötzlich dasselbe zu tun wie Ranma und haute Shampoo mit dem Kampfschrei „ich bin ein Martial Artist, ich beschütze die Schwächeren" von der Seite einfach um. Unglücklicherweise schlug die Amazone mit dem Kopf gegen einen übriggebliebenen Balken des Bettes auf und brach zusammen. Sowohl Ryoga, wie auch Jimmy, Ranma und die Mädels schauten entsetzt auf die Amazone, die, halb bewusstlos, auf dem Boden lag, sich dann langsam wieder auf ihre wankenden Beine erhob und niedergeschlagen zu Ryoga aufblickte. Dann ließ sie ihre Bombouri fallen, torkelte zu ihm hin, sah ihn traurig an, und... küsste ihn. Jimmy riss daraufhin seinen Unterkiefer so weit es ging nach unten, und als er sah, dass Ryoga kurz darauf rot anlief, fasste er sich an die Stirn. Jetzt hatte Ryoga tatsächlich den Heiratskuss bekommen! Das hieße, er müsste sie heiraten, sonst wird ihm das Mädchen sein Leben lang hinterher rennen und ihn nerven, obwohl ihm das vielleicht, im Gegensatz zum anderen Martial Artist, vielleicht sogar gefallen würde. Probleme kamen immer mit der ganzen Familie...  
  
Auch Ranma stand wie versteinert da, hinter ihm tauchte Xiaou auf, hielt mit ihrem Angriff inne und seufzte. Akane blickte fragend zu Jessy, diese guckte sie kopfschüttelnd an, sagte aber nichts. Shampoo guckte verlegen zu Boden, dann legte sie sich in Ryogas Arm. Der sah aus wie eine Tomate. So blieben sie einige Minuten stehen, bis Jessy irgendwann mal sagte: „Hm... so brauchen wir Ryoga wenigstens nicht zu verkuppeln..."  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
„Ich glaub's ja nicht!", schrie Xiaou wutentbrannt. Sie machte einen Schritt über den Dachgiebel und schaute hinunter, bevor sie zum nächsten Dach sprang. Unter ihr standen einige Menschengrüppchen, die fragend zu ihr hochblickten und, als sie durch die Luft sauste, mit dem Finger auf sie zeigend „ein UFO"riefen. Auch konnte keiner von ihnen die chinesische Aliensprache verstehen.  
  
Unten war gerade ein Markt, die Menschen kauften fröhlich ein, bummelten und hingen an den Ständen mit Tüten über Tüten in den Händen. Das Wetter war wundervoll, kaum dass die Sonne aufgegangen war, schien sie schon prachtvoll und warmherzig vom Himmel. Die ganze Landschaft wurde vom Gesang kleiner Schulgänger untermalt.  
  
„Was bildet sich Cologne eigentlich ein?", schrie die Amazone weiter. Sie bekam von dieser wunderschönen Umgebung gar nichts mit, stattdessen sprang sie über die Hausdächer weiter, während sie auf chinesisch vor sich hin brüllte. „Ich soll auf ihr kleines Töchterchen aufpassen! Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie ein Kindermädchen?"Sie knurrte einmal laut und suchte sich das nächste Dach. „Und diese Blagen haben sie sogar geschlagen! Drei kleine Blagen! Von wegen Silver! Die waren ja harmlos im Gegensatz zu dem, und sie lässt sich trotzdem besiegen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung!"  
  
Sie drehte sich um und schaute zurück. Das Krankenhaus war nicht mehr zu sehen, so weit war sie schon abgehauen. „Diese Idiotin!", sagte sie nun etwas ruhiger. Dann sprang sie auf die Straße und blieb dort nachdenklich stehen. „Von wegen Silver! Der hätte doch nie in aller Öffentlichkeit seine Magie benutzt, wenn nicht zumindest einer dabei draufgehen würde. Ich gehe zurück nach Indien, der ist da bestimmt noch!"  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder vom Krankenhaus weg und stolzierte langsam los. Dann blieb sie wieder stehen und blickte noch einmal zurück. „Aber der Typ hat doch Magie benutzt,"überlegte sie. „Auch wenn es schwache Magie war! Woher kann er das?" Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war es ein kleiner Feuerball, nicht gerade etwas, womit Silver um sich geschmissen hätte, aber es war doch ein Zauber, und das obwohl Silver Magie rottete. Außer bei seinen Komplizen. „Mist. dann muss ich doch noch einmal zurück und noch Informationen sammeln... Aber dieses blöde kleine Weib kann sich selbst aus ihrer Klemme befreien!"Damit sprang sie seufzend wieder auf ein Hausdach.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen und erleuchtete den Himmel, seltsamerweise, in pink. Das trübe Licht fiel durch das nun auf kipp stehende Fenster und erhellte ein Krankenzimmer, welches unbedingt mal wieder restauriert werden sollte. Es war das reinste Schlachtfeld, Trümmer von Möbeln waren überall in den Schlaglöchern des Bodens und wurden von feinen Steinchen zugeschüttet, die aus den Rissen an den Wänden rieselten. In der Mitte, zwischen dem Schutt, saßen im Kreis drei wunderbar harmonierende Pärchen: Jimmy und Jessy, Ranma und Akane, Ryoga und Shampoo. Allerdings war die Amazone die einzige, die in den Händen ihres Partners lag, beziehungsweise an Ryogas Brust gelehnt war und ihn umklammerte, während dieser nur steif dasaß und rot glühte. Xiaou war nicht mehr da, sie ist nach dem, wie Jimmy sich ausgedrückt hatte, Unfall wutentbrannt abgehauen, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Und Shampoo wollte die Freunde ihres neuen Verlobten nicht sofort vor seinen Augen angreifen. Die anderen mussten sich erst an diese Situation gewöhnen.  
  
Jimmy hatte es im Laufe der Zeit arrangiert mit Ryoga kurzen Körperkontakt zu bekommen, um ohne großen magischen Einsatz seine Emotion zu lesen, so wie er es schon einmal gemacht hatte. Viel astrale Energie hatte er nach diesem Knochenheilzauber sowieso nicht, er war jetzt magieerschöpft, wie er nach einem Langlauf körperlich erschöpft wäre. Ryogas Emotion war dieses Mal nicht Depression, sondern, was Jimmy die Stimmung erheblich verbesserte, nur Irritation und sogar ein kleines bisschen Glück. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über, seit er den Kuss bekommen hatte, nichts mehr gesagt und sich immer nur sehr langsam bewegt. Shampoo klammerte sich dafür an ihn, wie an eine Säule, blickte aber nur zu Boden und sagte nichts.  
  
Im Laufe der Zeit, während die Sonne immer höher stieg, ging plötzlich die Tür auf, und Jimmys Lieblingskrankenschwester erschien mit einem Frühstückstablett. Als sie sah, wie die Gruppe in einem vollkommen zerstörten Zimmer saß, ließ sie das Tablett fallen und machte die Tür mechanisch wieder zu.  
  
„Die Arme", sagte Jessy. „Irgendwann dreht sie durch."  
  
Jimmy beobachtete den kleinen Kaffeefluss, der sich langsam zwischen den Steinchen einen Weg bahnte. „Ich hab aber auch ein bisschen übertrieben. Wie ist es euch eigentlich gelungen, dass sie mir nichts mehr gespritzt haben?"  
  
„Na ja, die Frau kam mit einem anderen Typen hier rein und meinte, sie müsste dir die Spritze nun geben, und da meinten wir, das hätte sie doch schon gemacht. Wir hatten die Spritze ja noch, haben sie kurz geleert und sie ihnen dann gezeigt. Der Mann sagte irgendwas wie ‚Oh man, du hast Wahnvorstellungen' und dann sind sie wieder gegangen."  
  
„Hm! Und wie lange lag ich da so in Trance?"  
  
„In Trance?"  
  
„Ja, das was so nach Schlaf aussah, war nur so ein Tranceschlaf."  
  
„Du hast den gestrigen Tag ganz durchgepennt. Von vorgestern Nacht bis fast heute Morgen. Und davor lagst du hier auch einen Tag. Wir haben uns echt Sorgen gemacht."  
  
„Hm... für 27 Knochenbrüche eigentlich nicht übel."Er schaute grinsend zu den anderen rüber. „Schau, sieht das nicht süß aus, das mit Ryoga und Shampoo?"  
  
Jessy lachte. „Und wie! Die gucken beide so ernst, und Ryoga ist schon seit einer halben Stunde puterrot."  
  
Ryoga wurde dadurch nur noch röter, falls das noch ging. Shampoo guckte allerdings Jessy nur mit einem seltsamen Blick an, als ob der Amazone ihr Gerede nicht gefallen würde.  
  
„Willst du Jimmy eigentlich immer noch killen?", fragte das Pokémonmädchen, ihr dreist mit dem selben Blick in die Augen guckend.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich ja. Müssen wissen, warum er kann Amaguriken", sagte Shampoo mit einem beiläufigen Ton, guckte aber weiterhin Böse auf Jessy. Dann blickte sie verlegen zu Boden.  
  
„Und warum greifst du ihn jetzt nicht an?"  
  
„Unhöflich vor zukünftigen Ehemann."  
  
Ryoga schielte zu ihr rüber, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen, und starrte danach wieder geradeaus.  
  
„Wer war denn deine Begleiterin", fragte Jessy weiter.  
  
„Xiaou nennt sie sich", beantwortete Jimmy, Shampoo sagte nichts.  
  
„Warum erklärst du es ihnen nicht einfach", fragte Jessy ihren Trainer.  
  
„Die glauben es mir eh nicht! Ich hab es doch schon vorhin versucht!"  
  
Das Mädchen guckte Shampoo gelangweilt grinsend an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sag mal, Jimmy", begann Ranma. „Was war eigentlich im Eisstadion mit dir los?"  
  
„Genau", meinte Jessy und schaute nicht mehr ganz so belustigt drein. „Du kamst mir nicht wie du selbst vor."  
  
Alle blickten zu dem sich seltsam verhaltenden Dimensionswechsler, ernst und teilweise besorgt dreinblickend. Sogar Shampoo schaute interessiert zu ihm. „Na ja", fing Jimmy an. Eigentlich wusste er es selber nicht. „Keine Ahnung! Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass ich das gemacht habe, nicht warum. Aber..."  
  
„Aber?", fragten alle.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich war da wirklich nicht ich selbst. Ich meine, ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper."Er beschrieb ihnen kurz, was er noch in Erinnerung hatte. „Das komische war ja, dass ich auf Sanzenin fixiert war. Alles andere sah aus, als ob ich zu viele Drogen genommen hätte." Er überlegte kurz. „Ich hatte mir bei diesem Aufprall doch diese 27 Knochenbrüche zugezogen, das heißt ja, ich hab eigentlich mit diesen Brüchen gekämpft? Nur seltsam, dass ich nichts gefühlt habe. Doch, ich hab's gefühlt, als ich zu mir gekommen bin, und als das Pärchen am Boden lag, da bin ich wohl davon ohnmächtig geworden. Aber im Kampf kann ich mich nicht erinnern irgendwas gespürt zu haben."  
  
Eine Pause trat ein. Jeder ließ sich das Geschehene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Jimmy war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Es war schon etwas furcherregendes dabei, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte, es hatte ihn aber vor einer Niederlage bewahrt. Nur wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, er wüsste den Grund dafür.  
  
„Wenn du lernen würdest es zu kontrollieren", überlegte Ranma laut. „Ich meine, du hast enorm an Kraft dazu gewonnen. Hat mich echt beeindruckt. Soviel hast du nicht einmal mit deinen besten Emotionen geschafft."  
  
„Du bist einfach so auf ihn zugeflitzt", bestätigte Jessy. „Und seinen ganzen Schlägen bist du einfach so ausgewichen und hast ihn dann k.o. gehauen!"  
  
„Ja, aber ich hatte es halt nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich war wie besessen Sanzenin umzunieten."  
  
„Wie von Dämon besessen", sagte Shampoo plötzlich. Alle blickten verblüfft zu ihr rüber und verstummten.  
  
„Warst du etwa bei den Kampf auch dabei", fragte Jessy leise. Die Amazone nickte nur.  
  
Jimmy lachte kurz, aber dann verging es ihm plötzlich. Dämon - das war ein gutes Stichwort, überlegte er. Aber das war doch albern. Das konnte doch nicht sein, allein die Vorstellung... Jetzt war er etwas irritiert.  
  
„Jimmy, besessen von einem Dämonen?", fragte Ranma und fing plötzlich an laut zu lachen. „Er ist doch ein Zauberer, der lässt sich durch so was nicht beeinflussen."  
  
„Ein Zauberer?", fragte Shampoo nachdenklich.  
  
„Eigentlich...", sagte Jimmy. Dennoch ging ihm der Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf, irgendwas war da faul dran. Er, besessen von einem Dämonen? Oder war er vielleicht sogar einer? Einen Gegenbeweis hatte er nicht, aber eine interessante Erinnerung aus seiner zweiten Dimension: den „diabolischen Seelenstrunk". Das war jetzt über vier Jahre her. Alles begann damit, dass er sich mit einer Gruppe von Söldnern in die Katakomben hineingewagt hatte und in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurde. Das Problem bestand hauptsächlich darin, dass seine Gegner Untote und Monster waren, teils auch niedere Dämonen. Sie entkamen nur knapp aus den Verliesen, mit schrecklichen Wunden, die sich durch ihre Körper fraßen, von Dämonenwaffen verursacht. Einer von ihnen, ein Dunkelanimist, oder, wie sie ihn nannten, Beschwörer der Toten, hatte mit seiner letzten Kraft einen Trank gebraut, den er den „diabolischen Seelenstrunk"nannte. Sie hatten sich beim trinken nichts gedacht, es war ihre letzte Hoffnung, und trotz der folgenden noch größeren Schmerzen hatten sie ihm vertraut. Er hatte schließlich Animistik studiert, und es wirkte zunächst wie ein normaler Heiltrank gegen Dämonenwunden. Das seltsame war, dass ihnen die Kämpfe plötzlich besonders leicht fielen. Aber er hätte auch nur eine große magische Energieportion mit einfügen können, deshalb hatte sich Jimmy bis heute nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Klar hatte der Dunkelanimist behauptet, sie würden damit ihre Seele dem Teufel verkaufen, aber keiner von ihnen hatte sich darum geschert. Es war halt ihre letzte Überlebenschance. Jimmy musste das alles wohl noch mal in Ruhe überdenken.  
  
„Unsinn!", sagte Jessy bestimmt. „Jimmy ist stark, was sollte er mit einem Dämon?"  
  
„Hier in Nerima gibt's keine Dämonen", gab Akane dazu. „Das ist Schwachsinn, Shampoo."  
  
„Zurück zum Thema", sagte Jimmy und verschob seine Gedanken in ferne Zukunft. „Wann und mit welcher fiesen Methode willst du mich denn umbringen? Und was ist mit Xiaou, wo ist sie hin und wann kommt sie wieder?"  
  
Shampoo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen Stamm rächen, und deshalb muss du sterben!"  
  
„Habt ihr eigentlich jemals an eine Sinnvollere Strafe gedacht?", fragten Jessy und Akane gleichzeitig. Sie tauschten kurz Blicke, dann fuhr Jessy fort: „Irgendwas außer Mord, vielleicht eine Dienstleistung? Ihr bekommt eure Ehre doch eh nicht wieder, wenn ihr euren Gegner auf fiese Weise umbringt."  
  
Shampoo sagte nichts. Ryoga, der ein wenig seiner intensiven Farbe verlor, guckte fragend jede einzelne Person an, hielt den Mund allerdings zu. Plötzlich sahen ihn die beiden Nichtamazonenmädchen vorwurfsvoll an. „Du könntest jetzt mal deine Partnerin abhalten uns ständig anzugreifen! Und ihr eintrichtern, dass es auch andere Lösungen gibt!"  
  
Ryoga wich ein kleines Stück zurück und guckte verlegen zu Boden.  
  
„Ja genau!", setzte Jessy hinzu. „Das ist doch wohl vollkommen blöd, was die macht, also halt sie davon ab! Einfach so jemanden umbringen, nur weil er eine ihrer geheimen Techniken kennt, na und?"  
  
Jimmy und Ranma seufzten. Mädchenstreit, da sollten sie lieber den Mund halten...  
  
Plötzlich stand Shampoo auf. „Ihr werden auch sterben, wenn sich widersetzten! Jimmy müssen sterben, weil er Ehre des ganzen Amazonendorf verletzen hat!! Ihr habt mein Ehemann nicht zu beeinflussen!!!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf, und Jimmys Krankenschwester kam herein, mit einem zittrigen Finger auf sie zeigend. „Hier, sehen sie das nicht? Sehen sie das?"  
  
Hinter ihr kam ein Man mit Kittel lachend herein und machte plötzlich große Augen. „Ja, das sehe ich tatsächlich", überlegte er, als ob er es doch nicht glauben würde.  
  
„Und ich hab Halluzinationen? Ich? Gucken sie sich das an!" Die Krankenschwester, von allen angestarrt, ging zu Jimmy und klopfte mit ihren Fingerknöcheln auf seinem Rücken. Ihre Stimme wurde immer schneller und aufgeregter. „Nicht gebrochen. Er spürt nicht einmal was! Nix!! Iih!" Der Rest ihres interessanten Satzes ging in ein unverständliches Kreischen über. Aufgeregt fuchtelte sie und versuchte irgendwas sinnvolles aus ihrem Mund zu bekommen, es gelang ihr aber nicht. Der andere Arzt stand nur mit offenem Mund da, das Grinsen von eben war spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Jimmy guckte bettelnd zu Jessy. „Lass uns abhauen, lass uns bloß hier weg!"  
  
Die anderen nickten und standen auf. Ranma drückte dem männlichen Arzt ein Stück Gips in die Hand, der darauf fast auf dem Essenstablett ausrutschte, dann gingen sie gemeinsam, Ryoga und Shampoo sowie die Kittelleutchen ratlos zurücklassend, aus der Tür.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Xiaou verfolgte ihn an diesem Tag nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie Shampoo, so konnte Jimmy einen interessanten Tag ohne Komplikationen und zuviel Nervenkitzel erleben: er schlief. Kaum dass er bei den Tendos angekommen war, gab es zur Begrüßung ein Festessen und ein Tränenbad von Soun, danach legte er sich ins Bett. Erst die Sonnenstrahlen am nächsten Morgen konnten ihn wecken. Jimmy reckte sich und schaute sich um. Wie sehr freute er sich wieder zu Hause zu sein, auf einem weichen Futon, ohne nervige Krankenschwestern und brutalen Amazonen. Neben ihm lag Jessys zerknülltes Futon, welches sich sogar noch warm anfühlte, als er mit den Fingern darüber strich. Sie war wohl auch eben erst aufgestanden. Jimmy prüfte sein Handgelenk, danach seinen Rücken, sowie die Beine und restlichen Körperteile, in denen sich Knochen befinden konnten. Es war alles Heil und fühlte sich richtig einsatzbereit an, dass Jimmy nur staunte. Sein komischer Zauber hatte tatsächlich gewirkt, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte ihn jemals trainiert zu haben. Dann versuchte er sich auf eine Astrale Energie zu konzentrieren, doch er spürte nichts. „Hm! Das wird bestimmt 'ne Woche dauern, bis ich mich erholt hab..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Jessy in Akanes Pyjama rein und gähnte. „Aaah, bist du wach? Gut geschlafen? Hab mich gerade ins warme Furo gelegt, und stand da plötzlich als Pokémon rum, unwissend, wie ich mich wieder zurückverwandeln soll. Blöd, ne? Hihi."  
  
Jimmy lachte und stand auf. Dann suchte er sich etwas wirres zum Anziehen, ein nettes Hemd mit buntem, undefinierbarem Muster und dazu eine kurze Hawaiihose, und verschwand im Bad. Ganze fünfzehn Minuten später kam er gut gelaunt zum Frühstückstisch angetrottet, begrüßte alle und schaute sich Kasumis Kunstwerk an. Sie hatte mal wieder blendend gekocht, und Jimmy schlug sofort zu, ohne zu überlegen, was er da eigentlich fraß. Er hatte nur einen Riesenhunger und wollte sich einen Vorrat anfressen, denn er hatte vier Tage nichts festes zu sich genommen, und es schmeckte wirklich unbegreiflich lecker. Die anderen freuten sich, dass es ihm gut ging und löcherten ihn nicht mehr mit blöden fragen wie „Alles o.k.?"Sie saßen nur da und alberten herum, sogar Soun heulte zur Zeit mal nicht, und das war echt ein Ausnahmezustand.  
  
„Und du hast einfach so mit diesen Illusionen um dich geschmissen?", fragte Kasumi interessiert.  
  
„Oh, mmpf, ja", kaute Jimmy. Er fand es außerordentlich lustig die ganze Geschichte noch mal zu erzählen. Das mit den Amazonen und dem Dämonenzustand verkürzte er, um mehr Zeit für die Prahlerei über den Knochenzauber und die Illusionstricks zu haben, vor allen dem kleinen unechten Feuerball beim Kampf. Schließlich setzte ihm Nabiki die Zeitung vor die Nase und Jimmy verschluckte sich.  
  
„Was? Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz, oder?"  
  
Auf dem Deckblatt war eine Schlagzeile rot umkreist, in der stand: „27 Knochenbrüche, wo sind sie hin?" und „Krankenschwester mit Hirntrauma, Massenhalluzination oder technischer Fehler? Siehe Seite eins." Jimmy blätterte weiter. Auf den ersten beiden Seiten waren noch mal die beiden Schlagzeilen, und darunter war ein großes Bild eines verwüsteten Krankenzimmers. Auf einem kleineren Bild rechts davon war der Arzt des letzten Tages und hielt ein Stückchen Gips in der Hand, genau dieses Stückchen, welches ihm Ranma in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Jessy machte ein interessiertes Geräusch und guckte ihm neugierig über die Schulter.  
  
„Am Donnerstag, dem 18.7., ereignete sich im Krankenhaus Nebusakyo ein sehr seltsamer Zwischenfall", fing Jimmy an zu lesen. „Jimmy Kenias, der am Montag gegen das goldene Eiskunstlaufpaar angetreten ist, wurde an diesem Tag mit 27 Knochenbrüchen und einem Pokal eingeliefert - Einem Pokal? Wo ist der eigentlich?"  
  
Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." Jessy kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wir haben uns so wenig darum geschert..."  
  
„Nach einigen Untersuchungen stellte man fest, dass sich der Junge durchaus in einer gefährlichen Situation befand, da einer der Knochen aus dem Brustbereich sich absplitterte und in den Körper gedrückt wurde, was zur Störung der Durchblutung der Lunge führen könnte."Jimmy nickte leicht und las weiter. „Als der Junge Dienstag Nacht zum ersten Mal wach wurde, wollte ihn die Krankenschwester Miss. Hatamoto mit einer schmerzlindernden Beruhigungsspritze geben, als sie plötzlich eine Ansammlung von Spinnen auf seinem Bett entdeckte. Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass diese Spinnen durchaus eine Halluzination auf Grund von Schockreaktionen sein konnten, doch damit nicht genug. Am Donnerstag Morgen stellte man fest, dass nicht nur das Krankenzimmer aussah, als ob eine Bombe drin eingeschlagen hätte, der Junge hatte sich sogar rapide erholt und saß schon in der Frühe mit seinen Freunden im Zimmer und tratschte fröhlich. Als Miss. Hatamoto einen Assistenten rief, konnte dieser bestätigen, dass der Junge, der sich gleich darauf auf den Weg nach Hause machte tatsächlich wohlauf war. Die Angestellten beschworen, Kenias hätte wirklich 27 Knochenbrüche und es läge keine Verwechslung vor, Röntgenaufnahmen mit eindeutiger Protokollierung lagen vor. Diese schnelle Erholung könnte man, so der belächelte Arzt Dr. Ogino, als ‚Wunder' bezeichnen. Allerdings wäre noch ungeklärt, worauf der große Schaden am Krankenzimmer zurückzuführen sei. Zur Zeit wird diese Anlage von Technikern untersucht, es liegen bisher aber keine Ergebnisse vor. Auch unerklärlich ist die Frage, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass der Junge, falls es ein technischer Unfall war, in so einem zerstörten Zimmer keinen Kratzer abbekommen hat. Beim befragen einiger Patienten in Kenias' Nähe entstand die Vermutung, dass in der Nacht davor einige Leute zu besuch waren. Es wurden einige Schreie in einem Lärm einer Baustelle wahrgenommen... Ja, Xiaou hat wirklich eine Heidenabrissarbeit vorgenommen. Na ja... Hey, dass ist lustig! Miss Hatamoto wurde in eine Klinik für geistige Schwächen eingeliefert und steht zur Zeit unter strengster Beobachtung. Sie hatte sich nach dem Zwischenfall deutlich merkwürdig benommen, man bezeichnete sie als ‚freundlich'. Den traumatischen Zustand bemerkte man erst, als Miss. Hatamoto lachend immer wieder gegen eine geschlossene Tür rannte. ‚Sie war schon immer eine sehr empfindliche Frau', sagte Dr. Ogino. ‚Über jede Kleinigkeit aufregen und bei kleinster Unstimmigkeit völlig am abdrehen.' ... Das Krankenhaus wird auf technische Fehler untersucht... das hatten wir schon. Für diesen Vorfall überlegen die Ärzte eine Lösung, doch wie viele verschiedene mysteriöse Möglichkeiten vorliegen, die Wahrheit ist noch Meilenweit davon entfernt..."  
  
„Auf Seite acht ist der Kampf zwischen euch und dem Goldenen Paar", sagte Nabiki.  
  
„Die Blacks werden sich bestimmt furchtbar freuen, wenn sie das Lesen", seufzte Jimmy und blätterte um. „Ja, da, passt auf. Am Montag, dem 15.7. kämpfte das Goldene Eiskunstlaufpaar von Nerima gegen ein Pärchen der Furinkan High. Die zwei Schüler, Jimmy und Jessy Kenias, kommen wohl von sehr weit her, da sie erst seit kurzer Zeit auf diese Schule gehen. Der Kampf erwies sich als äußerst spannend, da das neue, bisher unbekannte, Pärchen doch einige Erfahrung über das Kämpfen sowie dem Eiskunstlauf hatte. Nach einigen Versuchen der Kontrahenten sich gegenseitig auszuschalten beschloss das Goldene Pärchen ihre ultimative Waffe einzusetzen, den gefährlichen Paarkeil. Doch das Geschwisterpaar ließ sich nicht trennen, bis Shiratori sie losließ und sie gegen die Wand klatschten. Heldenhaft beschützte Jimmy seine Schwester und erlitt große Verletzungen beim auftreffen gegen die Wand. Doch dann nahm der Kampf eine unerwartete Wendung: nachdem die Sanitäter auftauchten und der Schiedsrichter den Wettkampf als beendet ansagen wollte, stand der junge Kenias plötzlich aus der Ohnmacht auf und stürmte wieder auf das Goldene Paar zu. Gezwungenermaßen musste Sanzenin seinen zweiten Spezialangriff starten, den Tanz des Todes. Doch Kenias machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und beförderte Sanzenin aus seinem eigenen Wirbel. Kurze Zeit später schlug er das goldene Pärchen kurzerhand ohnmächtig. Direkt nach dem Sieg brach auch Kenias zusammen und musste mitsamt Pokal ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden."  
  
„Wirst ja ziemlich berühmt, Kenias", sagte Nabiki sarkastisch.  
  
„Wohl aber nur bei den Blacks", gab Jimmy zu. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass diese plötzliche Wendung den Kampf entschied, wird der Artikel doch ziemlich neutral gehalten."  
  
„Einige Schüler unserer Schule sehen das aber nicht so. Ich hab diverse Anfragen bekommen, ob ich nicht etwas über dich herausfinden kann, wo du doch unter demselben Dach haust, wie ich."  
  
Jimmy guckte sie verblüfft an. „Von wem?"  
  
„Oh, da gibt's einige, Kensuke, Tasumo, Hiromi..."  
  
„Tasumo? Aha... du hast ihnen aber nichts von meinen Zaubertricks erzählt, oder?"  
  
„Nein, ich hab ihnen nichts gesagt. Auch nicht, wie du zu diesen Leistungen gekommen bist, nach dem Paarkeil. Du wirst jetzt für ein Monster gehalten."  
  
„Oh, schön", grinste Jimmy. „Sag ihnen aber bitte weiterhin nichts, o.k.?"  
  
„Wenn die Bezahlung stimmt..."  
  
„Ah Nabiki... ich werde versuchen mich zu revanchieren."  
  
„Klar, ich denke noch über die Summe nach. Und ihr solltet euch jetzt auf den Schulweg machen, sonst kommt ihr wieder zu spät."  
  
Jimmy seufzte und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Auf der oben liegenden Seite war ein Artikel über Ufos und fliegende Menschen, aber Jimmy schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Wie hießen die anderen beiden außer Tasumo?", fragte Jessy nach.  
  
„Kensuke und Hiromi, wieso, kennst du einen von beiden?"  
  
„Hiromi ist in der Parallelklasse, glaub ich. Das ist das Mädchen, welches immer mit den Jungencliquen rumhängt. Kensuke weiß ich aber nicht."  
  
„Und was die mit der Kamera vorhatten, haben wir immer noch nicht herausbekommen. Nabiki wollte ja eigentlich ein paar Sachen über sie herausfinden, schade dass sie schon weg ist und wir sie nicht gefragt haben."  
  
„Wir können ja noch versuchen sie einzuholen", sagte Jessy. „Obwohl ich kaum glaube, dass wir es schaffen. Wir sollten uns trotzdem ziemlich schnell auf den Weg machen."  
  
Jimmy guckte auf die Uhr. „Stimmt, na dann... Tolles Essen, Kasumi, superlecker, wir hauen ab, bye!"Und schon rannten sie aus der Tür.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Die Furinkan High erstrahlte in ihrem matten Glanz eines alten Hochhauses, dessen Farbe von den Wänden abging. Es war kurz vor Stundenbeginn, und die jüngeren unter ihnen spielten noch Ball und anderes auf dem Schulhof, während die älteren sich langsam ins Gebäude schlichen. Als es dann klingelte, schreckten die Kleinen auf, ließen alles stehen und liegen und eilten hinterher. Genau in diesem Augenblick traten Jimmy und Jessy durch das Schulhoftor.  
  
„Wir sind zu spät", sagte Jessy.  
  
„Herr Otero wird sich eh nicht darum scheren", zuckte Jimmy mit den Schultern.  
  
Doch Herr Otero störte sich dieses Mal sehr daran. Als die beiden das Klassenzimmer betraten, schrieen alle Schüler erst mal „Da sind sie!". Sofort bildete sich ein kleines Grüppchen um die Geschwister, um ihnen blöde Fragen zu stellen wie „Wart ihr es wirklich, die gekämpft haben?" und „Wie habt ihr es bloß geschafft sie zu besiegen?"Die ganze Klasse empfing sie, als ob sie Stars wären. Jessy nickte nur fröhlich als Antwort, während Jimmy dazu mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
„Hm, wie ich sehe, kommen wir heute wohl nicht weit", überlegte Herr Otero und gab es auf. „Okay, wenn ihr euch alle wieder hinsetzt, können euch Jimmy und Jessy alles über den Kampf in Ruhe erzählen. Oder?"  
  
„Na ja, wir wollten ihren Unterricht eigentlich nicht stören, wozu gibt's Pausen?"Jimmy grinste blöd, in der Hoffnung, er könnte dieses Erzählen ins Unendliche hinausschieben. Es gab Dinge, über die er hier nicht prahlen sollte.  
  
Der Unterricht entpuppte sich als recht eintönig, die Leute saßen still, solange Herr Otero erklärte, doch als er sich zur Tafel drehte, drehten sie sich synchron mit ihm zu Jessy und Jimmy, um sie weiter mit Fragen zu löchern.  
  
„Woher könnt ihr so gut Schlittschuh laufen", war die häufigste Frage.  
  
„Hat Ranma euch so gut Kämpfen beigebracht?", fragte ein anderer.  
  
„Stimmt es, dass ihr in Wahrheit Monster seid?", fragte ein Schüler vor ihnen.  
  
„Wir haben uns alles selbst irgendwie beigebracht", antwortete Jimmy. „Und Monster... na ja, was soll's... von wem ist das Gerücht denn?"  
  
„Ah, von einem aus der Klasse über uns", sagte ihr Klassenkamerad. „Der schlägt sich öfters mit ein paar finsteren Leuten, können wir euch zeigen."  
  
„Oh, schön", grinste Jimmy. „Schwesterherz, weißt du noch die Ecke, in der die Sonne nie scheint? Jetzt haben wir ja Zeit."  
  
„Klar, wollen wir gleich mal in der Pause hin? Dann musst du deine ganze Geschichte nicht noch mal aufrollen", lachte Jessy zurück.  
  
Otero drehte sich wieder zurück und musste feststellen, dass seine Schüler nicht das geringste kapierten, obwohl es nur eine Wiederholung von der letzten Stunde war. Genervt wart er seine Notizen auf das Pult und fing vom neuen an zu erklären. So verbrachten die beiden Dimensionsreisenden auf diese Weise ihre Zeit bis zur Pause, dann machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Ranma und erklärten ihm ihr Vorhaben. Ranma versprach beim Hören ihrer Schreie ihnen zu Hilfe zu eilen, wollte aber sonst mit den kleinen „Whites- Knirpsen"nichts zu tun haben. Schließlich waren „die" nun wirklich keine Gegner. So machten sich die beiden alleine auf den Weg.  
  
„Die Ecke, in der die Sonne nie scheint", wiederholte Jimmy. „Was hat das wohl zu bedeuten?"  
  
„Eine auffällig dunkle Ecke vielleicht", meinte Jessy und guckte sich um.  
  
„Hm, diese Ecke müsste doch eigentlich im Norden sein, woanders muss ja irgendwann die Sonne scheinen, oder?"  
  
„Das könnte sein..."  
  
Sie gingen um die Schule herum und fanden tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite ein Plätzchen, welches von zwei Gebäudeblöcken eingeschlossen und somit vor Sonnenstrahlen abgeschirmt war. Komischerweise waren an den Wänden auch keine Fenster, zumindest nicht unter dem dritten Stock. Dafür waren die alten Wände mit allerlei Sprüchen und Kraftausdrücken bekritzelt, alles war über und über bedeckt mit Sprayzeichnungen und seltsamen Schriften, so wie man sie manchmal auf Zügen vorfindet. Das machte es allerdings nicht zu einer düsteren Ecke, ganz im Gegenteil, alles zusammen wirkte etwas lächerlich. Zumal die Sonne stark genug schien um auch in die hintersten Winkel zu kommen und so erhellte sie auch diese dunkle Ecke mit einem matten Licht, was sie geradezu lieb aussehen ließ. Zum Glück befand sich hier zur Zeit keiner der angeblichen vier Whitemitglieder dieser Schule, und Jimmy konnte mit seiner „Schwester" in Ruhe die Kunstwerke an den Wänden betrachten.  
  
„Sag mal", fing Jessy an und deutete auf die Wand, „was bedeutet eigentlich dieses Wort?"  
  
Jimmy verschluckte sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Das Wort, auf welches Jessy zeigte, war „Sex", und es war tatsächlich das am öftesten benutzte Wort auf dieser Wand. Es war in allen möglichen Größen zu finden, es stand mal ganz klein in irgendwelchen Ecken und war auch mal über eine ganze Wand geschrieben. Einer hatte sogar aus diesem Wort ein Gedicht geschrieben, allerdings war es ziemlich kurz..  
  
„Na ja", sagte Jimmy langsam, etwas irritiert. „Was fragst du mich das eigentlich? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das erklären kann... ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich weiß, wie ich das sagen soll..."  
  
Jessy schaute ihn an und lachte. „Warum nicht? Seit wann kannst du etwas nicht erklären?"  
  
„Hör auf zu lachen! Mit so was solltest du zu Akane gehen, sie kann das besser. Von Frau zu Frau... Mir fehlen irgendwie die Worte dazu."Er guckte sich hilfesuchend um.  
  
„Was ist an diesem Wort denn so besonders?", fragte Jessy begriffsstutzig.  
  
„Na ja..."Jimmy überlegte. Dass war nun echt eine blöde Situation, aber sie schien davon ja wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben, woher denn auch? Sie war erst seit kurzem ein Mensch und es war auch so schon ungewöhnlich, wie viel sie wusste. Es hatte sie aber niemand aufgeklärt. „Ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Also: viele Menschen, na ja, viele Lebewesen tun das, weil es ungemein viel Spaß macht..."Gut angefangen, überlegte er. So würde es wohl jeder Hentai erklären, und sie würde es bestimmt nie kapieren.  
  
Jessy lachte. „Warum macht das so viel Spaß??"  
  
„Weil... weil... die Natur hat es so eingefädelt..."  
  
Jessy lachte noch lauter. „Aha, und weshalb hat sie das so eingefädelt???"  
  
„Also, wir Menschen, im Grunde ein großer Teil der Lebewesen macht das, um sich fortzupflanzen. Das ist so ein menschlicher Trieb... Weißt du, ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich dir das erklären soll, ist ein kleines bisschen peinlich..."  
  
„Was macht man da überhaupt?"  
  
„Äh... ääääääääh..."  
  
Jessy guckte ihn fragend an. „Es gibt einen in unserer Schule, der sagt es andauernd. Der läuft rum, und wenn ihn jemand was fragt, antwortet er mit ‚Sex?'. Wollt dich schon früher mal danach fragen, ist das denn so etwas besonderes?"  
  
„Also gut. Ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Obwohl ich kaum glaube, dass ich dir das verständlich machen kann... Es ist was besonderes, ja, meistens, manchmal. Einige Leute machen es andauernd, einige haben es noch nie gemacht, für die ist es was besonderes. Also, wenn zwei Menschen verschiedenen Geschlechts sich lieben und unter Umständen eine Familie mit Nachwuchs gründen wollen, müssen sie Sex machen. Es heißt daher auch Geschlechtsverkehr. Oder weil sie sich gegenseitig die Liebe beweisen wollen. Da entsteht dann nämlich sone Bindung... Oder sie wollen einfach nur ihren Spaß, wie vielleicht diese ganzen Hentais."  
  
„Und wie macht man das genau?"  
  
Jimmy seufzte. „Ähm... ich glaub, dass kann dir Akane viel, viel besser erklären. Oder Nabiki, oder Kasumi."  
  
„Willst du es mir nicht erklären?"  
  
Jimmy seufzte. „Hör mal", fing er an und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Das hatte er noch nie erlebt, dass ihn jemand auf so etwas ansprach. Er war jetzt vollkommen irritiert und er wusste immer noch nicht, was er antworten sollte, und schüttelte deshalb nur den Kopf. Es war, als ob er es einem kleinen Kind erklären müsste, einem Sohn oder einer Tochter. Nur die würden wahrscheinlich auch eher zur Mami rennen.  
  
„Werden wir beide das auch mal machen, dieses Sex?", fragte Jessy unschuldig weiter.  
  
Jimmy erstarrte, lief rot an und drehte sich möglichst schnell um, damit Jessy es nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte doch eben erwähnt, dass Leute es machten, um sich gegenseitig die Liebe zu beweisen und eine Bindung einzugehen, hieße das jetzt, auch Jessy wollte mit ihm... eine Liebesbeziehung anfangen?!? Das Chaos in seinem Kopf vergrößerte sich. Oder sie wollte nur den Begriff Sex erklärt haben. Sie war ja nicht wirklich ein Mensch, also war es kein Wunder, dass sie danach fragte, aber warum ausgerechnet ihn? Er war sich sicher, dass er das jemandem wie Ranma problemlos hätte erklären könnten, aber bei ihr war das anders. Sie war irgendwie etwas besonderes, und außerdem war sie ein Mädchen! Er konnte doch nicht plötzlich mit ihr einfach so darüber reden, als ob nichts wäre. Jimmy atmete tief durch und drehte sich zurück, Jessy sah ihn mit neugierigen Augen an.  
  
„Das ist nicht wie Eis essen oder ins Kino gehen, na ja, dass ist halt was besonderes, etwas viel intimeres, also... Vielleicht erkläre ich es dir irgendwann mal, aber zur Zeit weiß ich nicht, wie. Das ist nämlich etwas, wo ich selbst noch keinen klaren Kopf hab." Jimmy überlegte, denn das stimmte so nicht. Davor war noch ein ganz anderer Gesichtspunkt, über den er sich Gedanken machen musste. „Vielleicht kannst du es dir von einem Mädchen erklären lassen, am besten von Akane, Nabiki oder Kasumi. Eine aus deiner Klasse würde ich vielleicht nicht fragen, die würden doof gucken."  
  
Es klingelte. Jessy nickte fröhlich, zu Jimmys Überraschung war sie weder gekränkt noch sauer darüber, dass er es ihr nicht sagen konnte, und lief in Richtung Schule. „Okay, dann frag ich halt Akane, aber du musst es mir trotzdem irgendwann mal erklären, ich will dann nämlich wissen, worüber du dir noch nicht im klaren bist!"Dann winkte sie, drehte sich um und war hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.  
  
Jimmy atmete auf, guckte sich vorsichtshalber um und schlug dann mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer. „Arg, die soll mal einer verstehen!" Er merkte plötzlich, dass sein Herz ziemlich schnell pochte, und ihm war ziemlich heiß. Außerdem hatte er ein wirklich großes Durcheinander in seinem Kopf, wie ein Knäuel tausender Kabel, die er nun in der nächsten Stunde sortieren musste. In diesem Punkt war er doch noch ein bisschen zu schüchtern, um mit einem Mädchen offen darüber zu reden, er hatte ja selber keine Erfahrung. Aber mit Jessy war er irgendwie schon zusammengewachsen, sie verstanden sich blendend, wie dicke Freunde. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würde, und wie er es genau ausdrücken sollte. In der Regel verstanden es Frauen ganz falsch, wenn ein Mann ihnen so was erklären wollte, und hier waren sie dazu in einer Mangawelt! Hier waren Missverständnisse vorprogrammiert, deshalb war hier alles noch viel schlimmer. Er schüttelte nochmals den Kopf und fing auch an zu lachen. „Verrückt", sagte er laut und ging Jessy ins Gebäude nach.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Die zweite Überraschung erlebte Jimmy in der dazugehörigen zweiten großen Pause. Nach dem wirklich spannenden Unterricht mit Herrn Otero gingen die beiden Dimensionswechsler nochmals in die Dunkle Ecke gucken, aber auch dieses Mal stand da keiner. So gesellten sie sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden, laberten eine Weile und setzten sich schließlich auf ein Mauerchen, um ein bisschen zu entspannen. Das Wetter war wie immer wundervoll, die Sonne schien, und die Leute tobten fröhlich oder standen in Grüppchen sich lauthals unterhaltend auf dem Schulhof. Jessy legte sich auf der Wand längst hin, während Jimmy das Geschehen um sie herum beobachtete. Schließlich kam ein Mädel aus ihrer Klasse angerannt, lauthals „Jessy, Jessy"rufend.  
  
„Hm?", machte diese und blickte auf. „Oh, hallo Yoko!"  
  
„Ich soll dir diesen Brief geben. Er ist von einem aus der Klasse über uns."  
  
Jessy nahm den Brief und riss ihn auf, Yoko und Jimmy guckten ihr interessiert zu. Der Umschlag war schon mit vielen Rosenmustern verziert, aber der kleine zusammengefaltete Zettel darin übertrieb maßlos, er sprudelte nur so von kitschigen Blümchen, Herzchen, Küsschen und vielem mehr. Sie las kurz drüber, was allerdings doch ein bisschen dauerte, und grinste dabei immer mehr. Am Ende fing sie an laut zu kichern. „Was für ein Spinner!"  
  
„Von wem ist der", fragte Jimmy.  
  
„Von Kensuke."  
  
„Kensuke?"Jimmy guckte sie erwartungsvoll an, dann fügten sich in seinem Kopf zwei Drähte zusammen. „Waaas? Kensuke??? Der... der? Der, der so an uns interessiert war?"  
  
„Ah ja, Nabiki hat den Namen ja erwähnt", grinste Jessy. „Hätte ich fast vergessen."  
  
„Was schreibt er?", fragte Yoko.  
  
Jessy gab ihrem Bruderherz den Brief und sagte lachend: „Lies mal vor."  
  
Jimmy gehorchte, faltete ihn zurecht und stutzte. Das war eindeutig ein Liebesbrief, oder ein Liebesgedicht, besser gesagt. Er brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um das zu verdauen, brachte einige seltsame Laute heraus und fing dann an stockend vorzulesen:  
  
„Deine Augen so wunderschön, deine Lippen wie Rosen blühn,  
  
Deine Nase so zart und klein, da wünschte ich, sie wäre mein,  
  
Deine Haare so bezaubernd, deine Figur atemberaubend,  
  
Ich lieb dich wohl mehr, wohl mehr als nur sehr.  
  
Mit diesem Gedicht wollt ich dir sagen, ich hab ne Menge Schmetterlinge im Magen,  
  
Denn du bist was besonderes, so wie das Licht des Mondes.  
  
Und du weißt nicht wer ich bin, so müssen wir uns wiedersehen,  
  
Wie wäre's mit dem Cafe bzw. der Bar, am Samstag um acht, ist doch klar.  
  
Ich warte auf dich, denn du bist das Herz für mich.  
  
Eigentlich bin ich es nicht Wert, und hoff ich, du bist nicht verwehrt,  
  
und kommst trotzdem dahin, und lernst mich kennen, so wie ich bin.  
  
Ganz viele Grüße, dein Kensuke liegt dir zu Füßen."  
  
Als er mit dem Stammeln fertig war, drehte er den Brief prüfend um, als ob da stehen sollte: „Ha, reingelegt!" Doch hinten stand leider außer dem Kitsch gar nichts. Jimmy gab den Brief fassungslos an Yoko weiter, die ihn dann noch einmal durchlas und dabei aufgeregt kreischte, was wohl eine Mischung aus lachen und seltsamen Freudenslauten sein sollte. Dann guckten sich die beiden Mädels an, und fingen wieder an zu kicherten.  
  
„Hast du vor dahinzugehen", fragte Jimmy, und versuchte sie interessiert anzugucken.  
  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht, vielleicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wirklich kennen lernen. Ist doch nichts schlimmes bei, oder?"  
  
Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, außer dass er wohl zu den Blacks gehört."  
  
„Was?", schrie Yoko los. „Er gehört zu den Blacks?" Dann unterbrach sie sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Der bestimmt nicht. Seid ihr euch da ganz sicher?"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich war das eine reine Vermutung-"  
  
„Habt ihr das gehört?"Yoko drehte sich abrupt um und rannte zu ihren Freundinnen zurück. „Jimmy sagt, Kensuke gehört zu den Blacks! Kensuke ist einer von denen..."  
  
Fassungslos starrte ihr Jimmy hinterher. Da hatte er aber was tolles ausgeplaudert. Wenn die Blacks nun anfingen sich zu wundern, woher er denn wusste, wer alles zu ihnen gehört, könnte er in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten. Dann werden sie ihn aus dem Weg räumen wollen. Eine tolle Vorstellung, wenn man sich an die Zeit der zweiten Dimension erinnerte.  
  
„Sag mal", stupste ihn Jessy an. „Was heißt eigentlich Schmetterlinge im Magen? Kann man die Essen?"  
  
Jimmy guckte sie irritiert an, bis ihn ein Lachkrampf überfiel. „Nein, das ist so eine Redewendung, wenn einer verliebt ist. Dann kribbelt's ihn und er hat dann Schmetterlinge im Bauch."  
  
„Ach so", überlegte das Mädchen. „Deshalb diese ganzen Komplimente. Ist ja cool."  
  
Jimmy brach sein Lachen ab und guckte sie verblüfft an. Jessy allerdings freute sich plötzlich riesig und hüpfte von der Mauer. „Meinst du, ich soll mich mit ihm treffen?"  
  
„Ähm, weiß ich nicht..."  
  
„Na, sag schon. Soll ich zu diesem Cafe gehen, oder nicht? Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wo das ist. Muss ich gleich mal Yoko fragen..."  
  
Jimmy war ein wenig irritiert von Jessys handeln. Sie freute sich riesig über so einen Brief, wusste zum Teil nicht einmal, was er bedeutete oder wozu er gut war, und empfand bestimmt rein gar nichts. Sie hatte ja auch keine Erfahrung. Dann guckte er gen Himmel und sagte nur „Ach".  
  
Jessy guckte ihn fragend an. „Willst du etwa nicht, dass ich mich mit ihm treffe?"  
  
„Ich hab nichts dagegen", sagte er bestimmt. „Den Liebesbrief hat er an dich geschrieben, also musst du es auch entscheiden."  
  
„Was meinst du, was er von mir will? Vielleicht dieses Sex, dass er immer sagt?"  
  
„Der sagt es immer?"  
  
„Ich glaube schon, falls er das ist. Ich hab nur seinen Namen vergessen."  
  
Ein toller Typ, dieser Kensuke, genau der Richtige um Jessy aufzuklären. „Na ja, du kannst es ja versuchen, nur erwarte keine Intelligenzaktivitäten von ihm, dass könnte nämlich anstrengend für ihn sein. Aber vielleicht kannst du ihn nach den Blacks ausfragen, natürlich unter einem Versprechen es niemals weiterzuerzählen."  
  
„Samstag ist das... o.k., ich versuche es, aber ich muss dir danach alles erzählen!" Sie lachte, drehte sich um und hüpfte langsam Richtung Schuleingang. „Kommst du? Ich glaub, die Pause ist gleich zu Ende."  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
So verging auch dieser Tag, genauso wie der darauffolgende. Die beiden Fremddimensionisten hatten die Holzhütte außerhalb der Schule vollkommen vergessen und trainierten seit langem mal wieder auf festem Boden. Erst als Nabiki ihn am Freitag Abend nach dem Essen daran erinnerte, dass da ja noch dieses Versteck der Whites am Stadtrand auf sie wartete, beschlossen sie demnächst mal vorbeizuschauen. Jimmy nahm sich an diesem Tag sogar Jessy zum intensiven Feuertraining vor, und sie hatte sogar eine Menge geleistet. Ihr Feueratem als Pokémon verstärkte sich wieder und wurde zusehends gefährlicher, und Jimmy brachte ihr sogar bei, wie man als Mensch ein Feuer aus der Handfläche erzeugen konnte. Was ihr allerdings gelang, war nur, die Luft um einige Grad zu erwärmen, etwas sichtbares war noch nicht erkennbar. Beim Versuch von anderen Elementarzaubern versagte Jessy allerdings völlig, sie war nun mal auf Feuer spezialisiert. Zwischendurch übten sie immer noch den Amaguriken, und wurden auch darin immer besser, auch wenn sie noch längst nicht Xiaous oder Ranmas Geschwindigkeit erreichten.  
  
Am Samstag Abend setzten sie sich nach dem Training und dem Zeitungsaustragen wieder mal aufs Dach, und trafen so sogar auf den großen Martial Artist. Akane war wieder einmal aus irgendeinem Grund böse auf ihn, und er saß da nun mürrisch auf den Ziegeln und schaute ins Leere, als die beiden zu ihm hochkletterten.  
  
„Hey Ranma! Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Man hat ja Akanes Schrei durch das ganze Haus gehört! Was hast du nun schon wieder zu ihr gesagt?"  
  
„Nichts!", sagte dieser aufgebracht.  
  
„Oh Ranma", schüttelten die beiden ihre Köpfe und setzten sich neben ihn. Jimmy hatte noch seinen Gi an, Jessy hatte sich aber schon umgekleidet und fertig gemacht. Sie hatte sich eine aufreizende schwarze Hose aus Nabikis Kleiderschrank geborgt, und hatte sich dazu ein ebenso schwarzes Bauchfreies Top rausgesucht. Jetzt saß sie da und kämmte ihre Haare, während sie von den Jungs beobachtet wurde.  
  
„Was habt ihr?", fragte sie und guckte sich um, prüfend, ob sie nicht durch sie hindurch auf wen anders guckten. „Ist irgendwas mit meinem Outfit?"  
  
„Ja, ich finde, es steht dir", meinte Jimmy. „So insgesamt siehst du ganz süß aus."  
  
„Findest du?"  
  
Jimmy nickte. „Und übrigens danke, dass du mir beim Austragen geholfen hast. Aber wer hat eigentlich am Mittwoch ausgetragen?"  
  
„Ich und Akane, wir dachten, wie machen es mal eben. Du warst ja verhindert..."  
  
„Echt nett von euch, vielen Dank. Ihr seid unglaublich. Wenn ich euch nicht hätte..."  
  
Ranma guckte nur fragend zu ihnen rüber. „Warum machst du ihr eigentlich immer so viele Komplimente?"  
  
„Ich sage nur meine Meinung, mehr nicht. Sie sieht doch wirklich süß aus, oder findest du nicht?"  
  
Der Martial Artist überlegte. Dann nickte er aus versehen, fast unmerklich, aber immerhin.  
  
„Na siehst du! Wenn du es auch findest, kannst du das auch sagen."  
  
„Kann sie sich das nicht selbst denken?!?"  
  
Jimmy lachte. „Vielleicht, aber sie will auch eine Bestätigung hören, und dafür sind Jungs da, um den Mädchen zu sagen, dass sie gut aussehen."  
  
„So was bescheuertes!"  
  
Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. Jessy bürstete ihre Haare seelenruhig weiter und verfolgte dabei interessiert ihre Unterhaltung.  
  
„Ranma, ich weiß, dass Mädchen nun mal so sind, sie wollen immer wieder Komplimente hören. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich weiß, dass es so ist. Und sie sind über kleine Beleidigungen auch furchtbar gekränkt. Das weißt du doch auch, oder nicht? Wenn du es weißt, frag ich mich, wieso du nicht darauf eingehst und den Mädchen mal eine Freude machst, wenn du mal was nettes über ihre Figur sagst."  
  
Ranma verstand sofort, worauf Jimmy hinaus wollte. „Akane ist nicht hübsch, sie hat keine Figur, sie ist flachbusig und vollkommen unweiblich!"  
  
„Das stimmt doch nicht! Sie mag zwar keine erwachsene Frau sein und somit noch nicht vollkommen entwickelt sein, aber sie ist doch auch nicht hässlich!"Jimmy überlegte. „Würdest du denn Jessy auch als hässlich bezeichnen, wenn du mit ihr verlobt wärest?"  
  
„Sie benimmt sich nicht so wie dieses brutale Machoweib."  
  
„Ich würde dir nach einem blöden Spruch genauso eine scheuern", sagte Jessy bestimmt und grinste fies. „Ich würde dich vielleicht nicht so hoch in die Luft schießen, aber wenn ich trainieren würde, wären es vielleicht ein paar Meter."  
  
Ranma erwiderte nur ein „Pah!"  
  
„Du hast es noch nicht auf die nette Tour versucht, oder? Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst ihr auch mal Komplimente an den Kopf schmeißen", sagte Jimmy bestimmt.  
  
„Dann würde ich lügen!"  
  
„Und wenn schon", rief er. „Ist doch egal, trotzdem steigerst du ihr Selbstbewusstsein und machst sie dir nicht zum Feind. Und außerdem ist sie doch wirklich hübsch, also lohnt es sich auch."  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn sie sich etwas weiblicher benimmt, vielleicht."  
  
„Ts", machte Jimmy. „Fast sinnlos mit dir zu diskutieren."  
  
Jessy guckte auf die Uhr, legte die Bürste auf die Ziegel und stand auf. „Versuch es ihm noch weiter einzureden, sonst versuche ich es später noch mal. Ich geh jetzt ins Cafe."  
  
„Er will es ja nicht verstehen, aber ich werde es versuchen", sagte Jimmy und lächelte. „Viel Spaß bei deinem ersten Date."  
  
„Mein erstes Date?"Jessy lachte, bedankte sich, winkte und verschwand durch das kleine Dachfenster. Ranma schaute wieder gen Himmel und Jimmy guckte zu ihm rüber, neben ihm liegend. Schließlich seufzte Ranma und drehte ihm den Kopfrücken zu. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was du sagen willst!"  
  
So blieben sie noch eine Weile liegen, Ranma die Vögel an den Bäumen der Nachbarsgärten beobachtend, Jimmy nun den Himmel betrachtend. Nach einer Weile seufzte Ranma noch mal laut und drehte sich wieder zurück. „Und was soll ich sagen?"  
  
Jimmy stutzte. Hatten etwa seine nervigen Reden bei Ranma endlich Erfolg? Hörte er jetzt wenigstens auf ihn, oder sich zumindest seinen Rat an? Wenn das so war, konnten sie, er und Jessy, ja vielleicht doch noch was zwischen den beiden Sturköpfen ändern. „Du musst eigentlich nicht gleich übertreiben", sagte Jimmy langsam. Er musste jetzt eine Methode finden Ranma alles wichtige zu erklären, ohne dass er wieder die Lust darauf verliert. „Zunächst solltest du sie sowieso nicht so oft beleidigen. Dann könntest du dir überlegen, was sie wohl denken würde, wenn du was zu ihr sagst. Wenn du zum Beispiel sagst, sie soll ihren Gi zur Party anziehen, was glaubst du dann, was sie denkt?"  
  
„Das ich ihren Gi besser zu ihr passend finde."  
  
„Warum findest du, dass er besser zu ihr passt?"  
  
„Er hebt das Machogehabe besser hervor."  
  
„Und was, wenn sie gar nicht Macho sein will?"  
  
Ranma sagte nichts.  
  
„Dann kränkt sie das doch, findest du nicht? Sie ist doch ein Mädchen, und will sich auch wie eins benehmen, nur hatte sie vorher zwischen all den Hentais keine Gelegenheit dazu. Nun hat sie einen Verlobten und ihre weibliche Seite könnte sich wundervoll entfalten."  
  
Der Martial Artist sagte wieder nichts und schwieg beleidigt vor sich hin.  
  
„Was könntest du sonst noch sagen?", fragte Jimmy weiter.  
  
„Sie soll gar nicht erst auf eine Party gehen."  
  
„Mal angenommen, du willst, dass sie ihre weibliche Seite ein bisschen zur Geltung bringt, da du sowieso sehr wenig davon mitbekommst. Was könnte das wohl sein? Wie wäre ein Vorschlag ein figurbetontes Kleid anzuziehen? Oder etwas, wo sie viel Haut zeigt?"  
  
„Und wozu ist das gut?"  
  
„Wenn du ihr so was vorschlägst, merkt sie, dass du eigentlich ganz einfühlsam bist, und ist dann selbst auch ein bisschen liebevoller. Dann musst du dich nicht dauernd mit ihr prügeln. Oder streiten."  
  
Ranma seufzte noch ein paar mal. „Und?"  
  
„Und? Blöde Frage! Wenn sie dich erst mal aus dieser Seite sieht, dann wirst du auch merken, wie nett sie sein kann. Dann wird sie vielleicht ein wenig weiblicher, wer weiß."  
  
„Aha", nickte Ranma. „Und das war's?"  
  
Jimmy setzte sich wieder gerade hin. „Du kannst ihr Komplimente machen, nicht viele, aber ein paar, zu den passenden Anlässen. So wie ‚Oh, das Kleid passt dir super' oder so was. Musst dir halt einfach überlegen, was ihr vielleicht eine Freude macht, und dich einfach trauen es zu sagen. Auf jedem Fall solltest du nichts über ihre Brutalität erwähnen, oder so was in der Richtung. Das mag sie nämlich nicht."  
  
Ranma richtete sich aufgebracht auf. „Denkst du etwa, ich traue mich nicht?"  
  
„Weiß ich nicht. Aber so was zu sagen trauen sich manchmal die größten und besten der Welt nicht. Und ich glaube schon, dass du schüchtern bist, auch wenn es dir Genma eingeredet hat. Aber hör nicht auf ihn, was er labert ergibt eh keinen Sinn. Dass du Schwäche mit Emotionen zeigst ist doch kompletter Schwachsinn."  
  
Jimmy schielte gelangweilt auf die Straße. Er hatte ihm das schon mal erzählt, aber vielleicht hält doppelt genäht echt besser...  
  
„Ich koppele meine Emotionen auch. Sie sind auch dazu da, damit sich die Leute auf einen Einstellen können und ihm helfen können. Oder Angst bekommen und mit eingezogenem Schwanz wegrennen oder so was, es gibt viele Beispiele."Er kratzte sich am Kopf und seufzte. „Auch wenn du die Beleidigungen... "Er brach ab, guckte wieder auf die Straße, rieb sich die Augen, und guckte verblüfft noch einmal hin. „... erst mal weg lässt...", beendete er abwesend und sprang auf. „Einen Moment mal!" Dort, auf dem Fußweg eilten Kensuke und Tasumo, sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft, in Richtung des Cafes. „Was zum Teufel macht der Spinner um diese Zeit noch mit Tasumo? Wir reden nachher noch mal, Ranma, ich muss kurz weg."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Rand des Hausdaches, suchte sich eine weiche Aufprallstelle und sprang. Nur konnte er beim landen nicht den ganzen Schwung des Fluges nehmen und brach zusammen, und zwar so ungeschickt, dass er sich leicht den Fuß umknickte und zur Straße hinhumpeln musste. Aber er war stolz, dass er sich wenigstens nicht das ganze Bein gebrochen hatte. Ranma schaute ihm irritiert, aber auch fasziniert hinterher, Jimmy zeigte den Daumen hoch und machte sich auf die beiden scheinbaren Blackmitglieder zu verfolgen. Wehe, wenn sie was planten, was Jessy missfallen könnte...  
  
Gleich darauf waren sie an einer Kreuzung angekommen und trennten sich. Jimmy humpelte mit seinem umgeknickten Fuß hinterher, schaute beiden nach und entschied sich Tasumo zu folgen. Kensuke war ja klar, der ging zum Cafe. Allmählich begann Jimmys Fußgelenk tatsächlich etwas mehr zu schmerzen, er hatte es sich doch etwas zu schlimm umgeknickt und musste es auch noch strapazieren. Kurz überlegte er nach einem Heilzauber, als ihm etwas anderes einfiel. Er könnte sein Gewicht des ganzen Beines auf die von Helium umtransferieren. So würde kaum ein großer Druck auf dem Gelenk liegen, und der Zauber war eigentlich nicht all zu schwer. Er konzentrierte sich und merkte, dass er eigentlich keine Astrale Energie zur Verfügung hatte. „Verdammt! Warum muss diese Dimension so Magietot sein? In der zweiten hätte ich viel schlimmere Zauber aussprechen können und hätte trotzdem noch sehr viel über!"  
  
Jimmy guckte sich um und merkte, dass viele Spaziergänger verwundert zurückgafften. Er grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, dann humpelte er fröhlich weiter. Tasumo war schon an der Straßenecke angekommen und bog ab. Als Jimmy selbst dort ankam, erblickte er eine Straße mit vielen Abzweigungen, und Tasumo war wohl in einer Verschwunden, zu sehen war er jedenfalls nicht. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Dass Kensuke mit Tasumo befreundet war, und beide, wie sie annahmen, zu den Blacks gehörten. Hätte er jetzt gewusst, wo das Cafe war, hätte er Jessy hinterher schleichen können und sie beschützen können, falls die Spinner etwas ausheckten. Aber das Mädchen war schlau genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen, schließlich hatte sie das Kämpferblut eines Pokémons ins sich. Es würde schon nichts passieren. Jimmy musste aufhören einen so besorgten Helden spielen zu wollen. Auch war es unwahrscheinlich, dass die unauffälligen Blacks plötzlich so etwas anstellen. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Jessy kam erst spät nach Hause, genaugenommen um halb elf, aber Jimmys Meinung nach war es sehr spät. Sie schlenderte verträumt die Straße entlang, als sie Jimmy auf dem Dach erblickte. „Hey, du sitzt ja immer noch da oben!"  
  
„Nein, wieder. Was hast du mit dem Typen so lange gemacht?"  
  
Sie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und ging ins Haus. Kurz darauf stieg sie auch schon durchs Dachfenster, zwei Eisbecher und zwei Löffel in der Hand. „Kasumi meinte, ich soll mir zwei rausnehmen, für dich auch noch eins. Hier. Na ja, dieser Kensuke war schon komisch. Und Tasumo ist auch komisch, die sind beide irgendwie komisch..."  
  
Jimmy guckte sie verblüfft an. Also war Tasumo doch dabei?  
  
„Zunächst war ich mit Kensuke im Cafe, da hat er mir ganz schön viele Komplimente gemacht. Dann wollte er mit mir in den Park, na ja, und da hat er mich angefangen zu begrabschen."  
  
Jimmy ließ den Löffel fallen, der auf den Dachziegeln fast bis zur Dachrinne rutscht. „Er hat dich begrabscht?"  
  
„Ich hab ihn gefragt, warum er das tut, und ob wir sein Sex machen, aber ich glaub, er hat mich irgendwie nicht verstanden. Das war ein bisschen unangenehm, und ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass ich ihm gleich eine scheuer. Du sagst ja immer, ich soll solchen Typen eine klatschen... Na ja, dann tauchte Tasumo plötzlich auf. Er sah uns beide, rannte auf uns zu und schubste ihn vor mir weg. Und dann fragte er mich, ob Kensuke mich vergewaltigen wollte."  
  
Jessy nahm einen Löffel Eis in den Mund und lutschte, Jimmy sah sie verblüfft an. „Und dann?"  
  
„Na ja, Kensuke wurde dann irgendwie aufdringlich und meinte, er müsste jetzt seine Klappe aufreißen. Er meinte, ich wäre sein Mädchen, und dass ich es selbst will. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und da verpasste ihm Tasumo eine, und Kensuke ist abgehauen."  
  
„Aha"sagte Jimmy und griff nach seinem Löffel. „Das erklärt einiges."  
  
„Wieso?", fragte Jessy verwundert.  
  
„Na, weil ich die beiden vorhin gesehen habe, sie sind gleich nachdem du abgehauen bist hier zusammen vorbeigekommen."  
  
„Also war das von Anfang an geplant?"  
  
Jimmy nickte und wischte gedankenverloren seinen Löffel an der Hose ab. „Glaub ich. Und was hat dann Tasumo gemacht?"  
  
Jessy nahm Jimmy den Löffel aus der Hand, legte ihn beiseite und fütterte ihn mit ihrem eigenen.  
  
„Mmmm, danke", kaute Jimmy überrascht.  
  
„Er hat mich auf einen Drink eingeladen", fuhr Jessy fort. „Ich hatte zwar kurz davor einen im Cafe, aber ich ließ mich dann darauf ein... wir sind dann noch ein bisschen durch die Stadt spazieren gegangen und haben über Schule und solchen Dingen gelabert, und schließlich hat er gesagt, er bringt mich nach Hause. Ich hab abgelehnt und wir haben uns getrennt, mehr nicht."  
  
Jimmy nickte erneut. „Sehr interessant! Den Spinner verhau ich nächstes Mal so, dass er Angst kriegt in den Spiegel zu schauen. Und falls er dich jemals anmachen sollte, fang bloß nichts mit ihm an, er ist doch ein absoluter Schwachkopf. Kensuke wie auch Tasumo. Erstens sollte er dir die Wahrheit sagen, statt so ein Spielchen zu spielen, dass er auch noch mordsmäßig schlecht plant... Und zweitens sieht Kensuke viel muskulöser aus, und er ist auch viel größer und älter als Tasumo. Und deshalb glaub ich nicht, dass er vor ihm kuscht. Tasumo ist doch ein Stock! Ich glaube kaum, dass Tasumo klug genug ist sich eine Story auszudenken, die wenigstens halbwegs echt aussieht. Möchte wissen, wer von beiden eigentlich dieses bescheuerte Gedicht geschrieben hat."  
  
„Er meinte, es wäre schön, wenn er sich morgen auch mit mir treffen könnte."  
  
„Hm. Den Gefallen tust du ihm aber nicht, oder?"  
  
Jessy guckte ihn ganz lieb an. „Ich hab schon o.k. gesagt..."  
  
Jimmy fasste sich an die Stirn. „Der Typ ist doch genauso pervers wie Kensuke! Der wollte gar nichts von dir, die haben es sich nur ausgedacht, damit Tasumo in einem besseren Licht steht. Du weißt noch diese Aktion hinter der Schule? Wo er angerannt kam und dich unbedingt begrabschen wollte? Das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Na ja... was soll ich eigentlich noch sagen?" Jimmy befühlte weiter seine Stirn, er hatte schon Kopfschmerzen. „Sei einfach vorsichtig, o.k.?"  
  
„O.k., mach dir keine Sorgen, an ihm kann ich üben den Männern eine zu klatschen."  
  
„Du bist verrückt", sagte Jimmy und grinste. „Du sollst einfach vorsichtig sein, falls die mehr von dir wollen, als nur zu grabschen. Ich mache mir nämlich etwas Sorgen, falls die leichte aggressive Neigungen haben."  
  
„Hm, okay. Dann hau ich ihnen eine, ich lasse sie bestimmt nicht an mich ran."  
  
Jimmy bekam den letzten Löffel seines Eises und Jessy nahm ihm auch den Becher aus der Hand und stellte ihn an Seite. Dann legte er sich wieder auf die Ziegel und schaute in die Sterne. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich ins Cafe folgen, als ich die beiden gesehen habe. Dass sie dir nicht ernsthaft wehtun, dich vergewaltigen oder so. Was meinst du, ob ich mitkommen kann, wenn ihr euch trefft? Ihr wollt doch nicht morgen schon miteinander rumknutschen, oder?"  
  
„Rumknutschen? Noch nicht, glaub ich..."  
  
„Dann würde ich nicht ganz so viel stören."  
  
„Alles klar. Es ist schön, dass du mitkommst", sagte Jessy bestimmt und stand auf. „Mir ist kalt, ich gehe rein."  
  
Jimmy nickte, blieb selber aber sitzen. Das Mädchen kletterte durch das Fenster und ein paar Sekunden später war es ruhig. Jimmy schaute wieder in die Sterne. Da war der große Wagen, oder so. Oder der kleine? Er kannte sich mit den ganzen Bildern nie so richtig aus und hatte sich nie besonders dafür interessiert, obwohl Astrologie in seiner Schule in der zweiten Dimension unterrichtet wurde. Er fand sie einfach nur schön. Irgendwie war er traurig, er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er einen kleinen Kloß im Hals. War es wegen Jessy? Fürchtete er sie wegen Tasumo zu verlieren? Und zwar nicht wegen irgendeiner Brutalität oder Perversität, sondern dass Tasumo vielleicht eine zweite Seite hatte, die sie gar nicht kannten? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. „So wie Jessy auf ihn reagiert, kann er fröhlich weiter versuchen sich an sie ranzumachen", sagte er sich und atmete auf. „Sie wird ihn höchstens als Freund ansehen, und wenn sie nicht mal was dagegen hat, dass ich auf ihre Dates mitkomme, hat Tasumo schlechte Chancen,"Dann stand er auf und folgte ihr ins Haus.  
  
########################################################################### ##  
  
Der Sonntag brach an, und mit ihm der Regen. Es schauerte den ganzen Morgen, und als Ranma schon in aller Frühe wieder im hohen Bogen in den Teich flog, und sich schreiend ärgerte, dass er sich schon in der Luft verwandelte, wachte auch der Rest des Hauses auf. Aus dem Loch hatte man mittlerweile ein Fenster gemacht, damit man das Haus nicht jeden Morgen restaurieren musste. Es war zwar eine billige Spontananfertigung und hob sich nicht sonderlich vom Rest der Gebäudewand ab, aber immerhin. Darin stand Genma, lachend, und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ranmas weibliche Form, doch er unterschätzte die gewaltige Kraft der Natur. Riesige Windböen schleuderten das Regenwasser durch die kleinsten Ritzen so wie der offenstehenden Tür, und im nu saß der Genma-Hase quiekend zwischen den Türriemen.  
  
„Waah, ist das kalt!", rief Jessy erschreckt, stand auf, schubste den Hasen runter und machte die Tür wieder zu.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle gemeinsam beim Essen. Der Sturm hatte sich schnell wieder gelegt, doch die beiden Saotomes stürmten erst los, und zwar aufs Essen. Sie hatten sich noch nicht zurückverwandelt, Ranko saß nun da und versuchte die Fressgeschwindigkeit ihrer männlichen Form zu übersteigen, der kleine Hase schlug wild um sich, um möglichst viel zu erobern und auf seinem Teller zu sammeln. Kasumi hatte aber für Vorrat gesorgt, und so bekamen alle ein sättigendes, witziges und aufregendes Frühstück. Nach dem Essen saßen die Faullenze noch eine Weile da, unter anderem auch Jimmy und Ranma. Die Mädchen, Jessy ausgenommen, waren alle schon aufgestanden und machten ihre Arbeit: Kasumi in der Küche, Nabiki in ihrem Zimmer und Akane im Dojo. Kurz nachdem Jessy entschied ebenfalls aufzustehen und mit Akane zusammen zu üben, ertönte ein ungemeiner Krach. Es hörte sich an, als ob Steinwände durchschlagen wurden, Holz zerbrach und Glas sowie Porzellan zersplitterte.  
  
„Was ist denn da los?", fragte das Mädchen und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Shampoo", sagte Jimmy kühl. „Oder jemand mit einer sehr ähnlichen Aura."  
  
Jessy und Ranma guckten ihn verblüfft an. „Ich dachte, du hättest keine astrale Energie mehr übrig?"  
  
„Aber Shampoo hat so eine Wut, dass ich auch nicht sonderlich viel brauche, um sie zu erkennen. Meine Güte, was macht sie so wütend?"  
  
Das war schnell erklärt. Shampoo riss die Tür auf, zog ihre Bombouri und stürzte mit einem Geschrei auf den Jungen zu. „Wohin du hast Ehemann gebracht?", schrie sie wutentbrannt.  
  
Jimmy sah ihren Angriff kommen und wich aus, sie schlug mit ihren Metallkugeln durch den Tisch und haute damit das ganze noch daraufstehende Geschirr um, dass es nur so klirrte. Dann ging sie erneut in Kampfposition, sah sich nach Jimmy um und stürzte wieder auf ihn los.  
  
„Hey", rief er, duckte sich unter dem nächsten Schlag und floh zur Seite. „Warte mal, ich hab wen wie gebracht?"  
  
„Du hast aus Neid Ehemann verschleppt!"  
  
„Aha..."  
  
„Oh herrje!"  
  
Jimmy wandte sich um. Im Türrahmen zur Küche stand Kasumi und lächelte mit einem etwas genervten Blick zu Shampoo. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"  
  
Eine Sekunde später erschien Nabiki im Treppenhaus, doch sie war lange nicht so freundlich wie Kasumi. Zunächst ging sie auf Shampoo zu und scheuerte ihr eine. Die Amazone hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet und wurde von ihrer Wucht fast umgestoßen, ein schöner Abdruck blieb. Dann rastete Nabiki völlig aus. „Was fällt dir ein hier schon wieder einfach so hereinzuplatzen und alles in Stücke zu hauen?", brüllte sie. „Das ist nun schon das ZWEITE mal! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie viel das alles kostet? Ich kann es dir aufzählen! Der Tisch 8000 Yen, die Porzellanteller 3000 Yen pro Stück, die Gläser... wie stellst du dir das vor, das alles zu bezahlen?"  
  
Shampoo zuckte nur mit den Schultern und errötete. Jimmy grinste. Hätte ihr das ein Junge gesagt, hätte sie ihn wegen ihrem Amazonenstolz ignoriert, bei Nabiki war es allerdings anders.  
  
„Die Gläser kosten mindestens 4000 Yen, das Set. Fünf zerbrochene Teller, zusammen 19000 Yen, und dazu der Tisch. Macht also 27000 Yen." Sie öffnete ihre Handfläche. „Her damit, 27000 Yen, SOFORT!"  
  
Shampoo blickte irritiert zu Jimmy, der machte aber nur ein „tja". Dann hob sie wieder ihre Bombouri. „Das sein alles seine Schuld. Du machen Ehre von Amazonen immer kaputt!"  
  
Damit schlug sie wieder in seine Richtung. Erschrocken wich Jimmy im letzten Moment aus und hüpfte nach draußen. Dort konnte sie nicht ganz so viel zerstören, hoffte er. Sie folgte ihm auch kreischend und versuchte ihn im Garten irgendwie zu erwischen. „Sag, wo Ehemann!"  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"  
  
„Du haben verschleppt Ehemann! Du ihn rausrücken!"  
  
„Du sein dumm! Ich nicht haben Grund für machen das! Du haben nichts im Kopf zum denken", äffte er sie nach. Dann rollte er sich zur Seite, als sie wutentbrannt und mit voller Wucht auf ihn losging, stand geschickt auf, nur um wieder um haaresbreite auszuweichen und wegzuspringen.  
  
„Geben Mann zurück!", wiederholte sie.  
  
„Ryoga? Ich hab ihn nicht, wieso sollte ich ihn auch verstecken? Wir sind befreundet!"  
  
„Weil du sein eifersüchtig, deshalb du verstecken ihn."  
  
So ein Quatsch, dachte er sich. Die Amazone ging ihm echt auf die Nerven. Aber wenn Ryoga weg war, wo war er dann? Jimmy hielt inne, da überkam ihn ein Lachanfall, als er es begriff. Shampoo nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit ihm ihre Bombouri in den Bauch zu rammen.  
  
„Autsch!", würgte Jimmy, verschluckte sein Lachen, flog einige Meter und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. „Aua, das tut doch weh..."  
  
Die Amazone ging auf ihn zu und richtete ihre Waffen auf ihn. „Du sagen, wo Ryoga, sonst müssen sterben!"  
  
„Hat dir Ryoga nichts erzählt?"  
  
„Was sollte er erzählen?"  
  
„Von seiner Fluchform!"Jimmy schubste ihre Bombouri aus dem Weg und stand auf. „Das passt wirklich zu ihm. Wenn du mich nicht umbringst, sag ich dir, warum ich es nicht weiß, o.k.?"  
  
Shampoo nickte und ließ ihre Bombouri sinken. „Dann sagen!"  
  
„Weil er ebenso wie Ranma eine Fluchform hat. Er verwandelt sich nämlich in Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in ein Ferkel!"  
  
Shampoo hob wieder ihre Bombouri. „Lüg nicht. So was nicht geben!"  
  
„Natürlich so was geben! Du nie gesehen?"Er drehte sich zu Ranko. „Zeig es ihr mal."  
  
Das Ranmamädchen tat es, sie ging kurz in die Küche, kam mit zwei Gläsern Wasser zurück und schüttete eins auf den Hasen. Der verwandelte sich prompt zurück in Genma, der gerade was schreien wollte, als sie ihn mit dem anderen Glas Wasser übergoss. Schon war er wieder ein Hase.  
  
„Gesehen?", fragte Jimmy, als ob er glaubte sich bei Shampoo nur mit ihrer Sprachen verständlich zu machen. „Du glauben? Oder soll ich wiederholen auf chinesisch?"  
  
Die Amazone stand verblüfft da und gaffte den Hasen an. Ging das also mit Tieren auch? Das mit Ranma wusste sie ja, sie hatte mit Xiaou genug Spionagen unternommen und war über ihn bestens informiert. Jessys Verwandlung in ein Pokémon hatte sie sogar live miterlebt, und zwar im Bad. Sie wusste zwar nicht, weshalb das so war, und es hatte sie ja nie interessiert. Nur das mit dem Hasen war halt neu, und die Sache mit Ryoga.  
  
„Warum sollen Ryoga verflucht sein? Warum er Ferkelform?"  
  
„Weil er ewig Pech hat, sich immer verläuft und das Ferkel zu ihm passt. Es ist sogar ein ganz süßes Ferkel", setzte er hinzu.  
  
Die Amazone guckte ihn entgeistert an, drehte sich aber plötzlich um und ging auf den Ausgang zu. „Warum er mir das nicht gesagt haben? Warum?"  
  
Jimmy starrte ihr fassungslos nach. Ihre Stimme klang plötzlich nicht mehr wütend oder hasserfüllt, im Gegenteil, sie klang sogar traurig, als machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen um Ryoga. Sie setzte zum Sprung über die Mauer an, als Jimmy sie zurück rief. „Warte Shampoo!"Er lief zu ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. „Das ist nicht so, das Ryoga weggelaufen ist. Na, vielleicht ist er doch weggelaufen, aber nicht weil er dich loswerden wollte. Ihm ist es nämlich ziemlich peinlich, dass er sich in ein Ferkel verwandelt. Und üblicherweise..."Darüber schüttelte selbst Jimmy den Kopf, „versucht er es nämlich vor den Mädchen, die er mag, zu verstecken."  
  
Die Amazone schaute ihn unglaubwürdig an, aber in ihren Augen fing ein Stückchen Hoffnung an zu schimmern. „Ehrlich?", frage sie in Tränen.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er mag dich bestimmt sehr. Nur bei ihm gibt es noch ein klitzekleines Problem: er hat keinen Orientierungssinn. Das heißt er verläuft sich in seinem eigenen Haus. Ich will dich nicht verarschen, das ist echt so."Jimmy atmete tief durch. „Diese zwei Sachen sind der Grund, warum er nie eine Freundin findet. Er schämt sich seiner Fluchform, und zu irgendwelchen Treffpunkten findet er nie. Deshalb bitte ich dich, dass du ihn deswegen nicht wegwirfst. Warte auf ihn, bis er zurückkommt, und zeig ihm, dass du seine Fluchform gar nicht so schlecht findest."  
  
„Ich nicht werfen weg was Heiratskuss besiegelt."  
  
„Das ist schön, nur hab Geduld. Und wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich ihn hier behalten, damit du ihn dir abholen kannst."  
  
Die Amazone nickte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Dann sagte sie ein leises „Danke", sprang, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, über die Mauer und verschwand. Alle guckten ihr hinterher, die meisten, so wie Jimmy, vollkommen verwundert. Sie war tatsächlich nicht nur eine kaltblütige Mörderin, diese Amazone.  
  
Jimmy drehte sich zu den anderen. Nabiki stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür, hmpfte nach Shampoos Abgang und machte sich auch davon. Übrig blieben nur der Hase, Ranko, Jessy und Akane, die vor dem Dojo standen, und ein vollkommen verwüsteter Garten. Es sah aus, als ob ihn jemand durchwühlt hätte, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Ryogaähnlichem. In der Steinwand, die sie von den Nachbarn trennte, war ein ziemlich großes Loch. Die ganzen Vasen und ähnliche Geschöpfe waren jetzt als Puzzle überall auf dem Rasen verteilt, im Teich lagen Steine und das grün der Gartenmitte hatte sich in ein grün-braunes Matschfeld verwandelt. Warum zum Teufel zerstörte die Amazone als erstes den ganzen Garten, obwohl sie wusste, dass Jimmy, der Ryogadieb, im Haus war? Aus Wut? Eigentlich war das vollkommen unnötig. Zum Glück hatte es Kasumi noch nicht gesehen, Jimmy glaubte, sie sei sehr stolz auf ihren Garten. Im übrigen, so fiel ihm jetzt auf, fehlte Soun, was vielleicht sogar ganz gut war, sonst wären sie in seinem Tränenbad vielleicht schon ertrunken...  
  
„Das hast du schön gemacht", sagte Jessy und ging auf Jimmy zu, ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legend. „Ich glaube, Ryoga und Shampoo verstehen sich ganz gut, nur wo geht sie ihn jetzt suchen?"  
  
„Hm. Ich hoffe, sie schaut hier von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei. Aber gut, das Ryoga mal wen gefunden hat, der sich um ihn kümmert. Als Shampoo mit Ranma verlobt war, gab es nur Probleme, aber so hat er weniger Schwierigkeiten, Ryoga ist zufrieden und Shampoo, hoff ich, bald auch."  
  
„Hoffentlich finden sie sich", sagte Jessy und umarmte Jimmy plötzlich. „Ich freu mich für ihn."  
  
Jimmy stand da vollkommen überwältigt von Jessys Aktion. Sie hatte ihn einfach in den Arm genommen, einfach so... Aber es fühlte sich angenehm und beruhigend an, und vielleicht war das der Grund. Deshalb legte auch er seinen Arm um sie und sagte nur „Ich auch..."  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Später, gegen Mittag dieses Sonntages hellte sich das Wetter wieder auf, es wurde warm und sonnig, dann fing es plötzlich höllisch an zu regnen und versenkte alles in Matsche, und dann trocknete es wieder im fröhlichen Sonnenlicht. Jimmy überdauerte die Wetterwechsel zusammen mit Ranma im Dojo. Er durfte wieder die Gewichte tragen, und machte mit ihm verschiedene Übungen, hauptsächlich Krafttraining. Ranma fand ihn, genauso wie Jessy, immer noch zu schwach. Den Amaguriken übten sie kaum noch, denn da waren sie alle drei auf einem sehr hohen Level. Jimmy fiel während dieser Zeit auf, wie viel Spaß es Ranma machte ihn zu Trainieren. Genauso wie Genma ihm früher trainiert hat, die Weltreisen mal ausgelassen. Es war so eine Art Vater-Sohn-Effekt, und Ranma war Genma nicht unähnlich, auch er wollte irgendwen trainieren und das Gelernte weitergeben. Oder er wollte einfach nur mit seiner Erfahrung rumprahlen. Ranma zeigte Jimmy die schwierigsten und die feinsten Übungen, und machte sie sogar alle mit. Nur war er längst nicht so schnell erschöpft wie Jimmy. So hoben sie Gewichte, machten Liegestütze und Hanteltraining. Schließlich machten sie Sparring, in dem Jimmy seine Emotionen nicht koppeln durfte, damit Ranma sehen konnte, wie viel besser er inzwischen geworden war.  
  
Jessy verbrachte den ganzen Morgen, vom Frühstück bis zum Mittagessen, mit Akane. Jimmy wusste nicht wo sie waren, aber ihm fiel auf, dass die Mädchen in letzter Zeit öfter miteinander rumhingen. In der Mittagszeit kamen sie lachend zusammen zur Tür und setzten sich an den Tisch, fröhlich am quatschen. Kasumi hatte den Tisch bereits gedeckt, sie brachte nun einige Töpfe herein. Jessy und Akane machten sich daran ihr zu helfen. Soun und Genma waren im Nebenzimmer am Shogi spielen, und beide schummelten fröhlich um die Wette, während sie den anderen versuchten abzulenken. Mehrmals wurde das Brett schon umgedreht. Nabiki war wohl wieder aufs äußerste beschäftigt, denn sie kam nicht von alleine herunter.  
  
„Jimmy?", strahlte ihn Kasumi an. „Könntest du bitte Nabiki bescheid sagen?"  
  
Jimmy war vom Training so erschöpft, dass er neben dem Tisch lag, also stupste er Ranma an. „Sag du ihr bitte bescheid, ich bin zu kaputt."  
  
Ranma guckte ihn schulterzuckend an und rief dann aus voller Kehle: „Nabiki! Essen fertig!"  
  
Keine drei Sekunden darauf erschien neben ihm ein Kopf und sagte nur: „Bin schon da, Sohn."  
  
Genma nahm seinen üblichen Platz ein, irgendwo neben Ranma, wo er ihm Essen vom Teller stehlen konnte. Soun stellte auf dem Brett erst noch alle Steine um, dann drehte er das ganze Brett und kam schließlich ebenfalls zu Tisch. Am Ende erschien schließlich auch Nabiki und sah sich gähnend um. „Oh, das riecht wunderbar..."  
  
Fünf Minuten später war das Essen weg. Kasumi freute sich, dass es ihrer Familie und ihren Mitbewohnern so gut schmeckte, und dass sie alles so schnell sie konnten in ihre Bäuche brachten. Sie wusste nicht, dass ein weiterer Grund dafür war, das Essen vor Ranma und Genma zu retten.  
  
„Wo wart ihr eigentlich?", kaute Jimmy seinen letzten Bissen und drehte sich zu Jessy und Akane.  
  
„Vorhin? Im Park, wieso?", antwortete das Pokémonmädchen. „Wie waren die ganze Zeit spazieren."  
  
„Was habt ihr da gemacht?", fragte Jimmy weiter.  
  
„Wir haben über die Schule geredet, was sonst?"  
  
„Nicht über unsere besonderen Freunde der Blacks?", wunderte sich Jimmy.  
  
„Über Tasumo und Kensuke? Ja, über die auch. Warum fragst du?"  
  
„Reine Neugier."  
  
„Jimmy ist eifersüchtig", sagte Nabiki bestimmt. „Sieht man doch!"  
  
„Quatsch", rief der. „Der ist doch es viel zu blöd. Genauso wie Kensuke."  
  
Jessy lachte. „Wir haben uns etwas über ihre Aktion unterhalten, dass Kensuke vorgetäuscht hat mit mir auszugehen, damit mich Tasumo vor ihm retten kann. Meinst du, er ist ernsthaft in mich verliebt?"  
  
Jimmy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Machte sie sich wirklich so viele Gedanken darüber? Als sie Kensukes seltsamen Liebesbrief sah, da fand sie es ausgesprochen witzig, dass er in sie verknallt zu sein schien. War das auch mit Tasumo so? „Bestimmt", sagte er. „Die sind doch in jede verknallt, die sie sehen."  
  
Jessy zuckte mit den Schultern, Akane gab ihm dafür recht. Jimmy blickte ausdruckslos in seinen Teller, innerlich freute er sich aber. Es sah wirklich so aus, als machte sich Jessy nichts aus ihm, sie wusste ja nicht einmal so richtig, was eine Beziehung war. Tasumo konnte sich noch so viel ausdenken, er würde Jessy doch nicht erobern.  
  
„Du triffst dich doch heute mit ihm, oder? Wann?"  
  
Jessy guckte zur Decke. „So gegen sechs, wieder im Cafe. Du..."Sie schaute zu Jimmy, als überlegte sie, wie sie etwas sagen sollte. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du doch nicht mitkommst?"  
  
„Wo mitkommt", fragte Nabiki.  
  
„Mit zum Date."  
  
„Du willst sie auf ihrem ersten Date begleiten", fragte Nabiki verwundert. Dann zählte sie sich einen Betrag aus. „Jimmy sorgt sich zu sehr über seine Schwester, wie viel das wohl bringen würde?"  
  
„Nabiki!", rief Jimmy. „Mach keine blöden Witze. Kensuke wollte sie letztens überfallen, und auch wenn das abgesprochen war, bisschen Sorgen hab ich mir schon gemacht, o.k.?"  
  
„Oh ja", grinste Nabiki. „Aber du solltest auch nicht übertreiben. Sie werden sie schon nicht ermorden."  
  
„Oder vergewaltigen", gab Akane dazu. Jimmy funkelte sie böse an.  
  
„Du übertreibst da total", sagte Nabiki. „Komm wieder auf den Boden!"  
  
Jimmy seufzte. Sie hatten ja recht, da hatte er wirklich etwas übertrieben. Es waren zwar viele Perverse auf der Schule, aber keinem würde Jimmy so was grässliches wie eine Vergewaltigung oder einen Mord zutrauen. Außerdem konnte sich Jessy schon ganz gut wehren. Schließlich war sie fast so gut wie er selbst, und er hatte sogar mal gegen Kuno ausgehalten. Und obendrein war sie klug und raffiniert, und hatte fixe Ideen, so dass sie sich da auch ganz locker alleine helfen konnte.  
  
„Ihr habt ja recht, ich weiß es auch, dass ich da übertreibe, so böse werden die schon nicht sein", gab Jimmy zu. „Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, warum du dich umentschieden hast, Jessy."  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich sollte doch Kensuke nach den Blacks ausfragen, hab es aber vergessen. Und Tasumo wird wohl kaum was sagen, wenn du dabei bist, oder?"  
  
Jimmy nickte, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, es sei nicht der Hauptgrund. „Stimmt, er wird höchstens etwas zusammenlügen."  
  
„Vergewaltigt, klar. Du machst dir doch Sorgen, dass Tasumo dir Jessy wegschnappt?", meinte Nabiki direkt und widmete sich wieder ihrem leeren Teller zu.  
  
Jimmy lief puterrot an. „Was laberst du da? Das ist doch kompletter Schwachsinn! Wenn er sie haben will, soll er fröhlich weiterbaggern, das ist mir egal. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie so einen Vollidioten abbekommt! Außerdem..."Er verstummte.  
  
„Außerdem?", fragten alle.  
  
Jimmy bereute es. „Nichts!"Er stand auf und zog Ranma hoch. „Lass uns weitertrainieren!"  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Der Sonntag ging dahin, und das Training zog sich langwierig fort. Gegen sechs hatte Jimmy absolut keine Lust mehr und kletterte auf das Dach, um dort etwas in der Abendsonne rumzuliegen. Unten hörte er Jessys Stimme, die sich verabschiedete, nach ihm fragte, dann Schritte und schließlich ihr Rufen. „Jimmy? Bist du auf dem Dach?"  
  
Er richtete sich auf und winkte. „Gehst du?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Ja. Auf das Date. Bist du echt nicht sauer, dass du nicht mitkommst?"  
  
„Nein, quatsch", sagte er bestimmt. „Ich hab echt etwas überdreht, Tasumo wird dir schon nicht wehtun. Sonst wird er es bereuen, wenn er deine Hand zu spüren bekommt. Also, viel Spaß!"  
  
Jessy nickte, und machte sich, nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Wochenende, auf den Weg in Richtung Cafe. Jimmy guckte ihr nach, dann legte er sich aufs Dach und beobachtete die Vögel. Recht eintönig flogen sie Kreise am Himmel, deshalb richtete er sich auf und guckte zum Nachbarhund. Dieser Hund, der hatte schon viel durchlebt, er war meistens das erste Opfer, wenn Jimmy seine Zauber trainierte. Mit Illusionen hatte er ihn schon genervt, aber auch Telekinese hatte er an ihm ausprobiert. Auch das machte Jimmy jetzt, er testete seine Telekinesefähigkeiten an dem Hund. Nach ein paar Minuten gab er es aber schon auf. Dass war recht anstrengend, da er doch eigentlich kaum astrale Energie hatte. Die Wirkung war daher relativ gering. Jimmy beobachtete wieder eine Weile den Himmel. Dann stand er auf, guckte in den Nachbarsgärten herum, spazierte auf dem Dachsims hin und her, setzte sich wieder hin und guckte sich den Garten an. Er war, seltsamerweise, wieder fast wie vor Shampoos Angriff. Die Steine lagen sortiert an ihren Plätzen, umrandeten den Teich und die Blumen, auf der Terrasse waren einige, als Dekoration in vielen Ecken. Alles sah in Ordnung aus, sogar der Rasen war mysteriöserweise eben und gleichförmig, wie frisch gemäht und gepflegt. Wer hatte das alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht? Und wann? Er schaute zum Dachfenster. Es war zu, auf der anderen Seite war sowenig zu sehen wie bei dunkler Nacht. Er überlegte, was er machen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er zu Kasumi gehen und sich von ihr ein Buch ausleihen. Oder zu Nabiki und sie mit den Blacks weiternerven. Er konnte natürlich auch zu Akane und sie nach Jessy ausfragen. Ob sie ihr schon den Geschlechtsverkehr erklärt hatte? Jimmy verdrängte den Gedanken. Er stand auf und schaute auf die Uhr.  
  
„Zehn Minuten!?!"  
  
Es war kurz nach Sechs, zehn Minuten seit Jessy gegangen war. Zehn armselige Minuten. Warum verging die Zeit gerade jetzt so gnadenlos langsam? Er dachte eigentlich, da er hier ne lange Zeit herumlag, es müssten mindestens zwanzig Minuten vergangen sein, wenn nicht sogar eine halbe Stunde. Er musste etwas machen, auch wenn es wieder Training mit Ranma war. Morgen würde er einen hammermäßigen Muskelkater haben, aber es war besser als hier Trübsal zu blasen. Er öffnete die Dachluke, als ihm eine andere Idee kam. Er konnte doch zu der komischen Hütte, an die Nabiki ihn so oft erinnert hatte. Auch wenn er ohne Jessy dahin sollte, schließlich konnte er auf sich genauso gut aufpassen wie das Mädchen. Er stieg durch das Fenster, ging in den Flur und klopfte an Nabikis Tür.  
  
„Herein", ertönte es von innen, und so tat er es.  
  
„Nabiki? Kannst du mir vielleicht noch einmal erklären, wo sich diese Hütte befindet?"  
  
Die mittlere Tendo drehte sich auf ihrem Drehstuhl langsam um. „Oh, ja, stimmt. Du willst also endlich die Whites besuchen gehen? Alleine?"  
  
„Ja, alleine", sagte Jimmy. „Wieso?"  
  
„Nur so", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Dann holte sie einen Plan raus und zeigte ihm die Richtung. „Es ist eine kleine Holzhütte neben einem veralteten Haus. Darin hat lange keiner mehr gewohnt. Die Hütte an sich ist relativ klein, aber ich hab gehört, sie würden ihre Treffen dort veranstalten."  
  
„Okay", freute sich Jimmy. „Dann geh ich mal schauen. Vielen Dank."  
  
Er ging wieder zur Tür und machte sie auf.  
  
„Du, Jimmy?", hörte er Nabikis leise Stimme. „Du könntest doch Ranma mitnehmen."  
  
Das könnte er tatsächlich, aber er wollte jetzt viel lieber alleine sein. „Nein... ich glaube, er will nicht... sind doch keine Gegner für ihn."  
  
„Dann pass aber auf, o.k.?"  
  
Er drehte sich verwundert um. Aus dieser Seite kannte er sie noch gar nicht. Aber er nickte erleichtert. „Mach ich, Danke."  
  
############################################################################ ##  
  
Wie lange war das her, als Nabiki ihn das erste Mal an die Hütte erinnerte, überlegte Jimmy. Das war noch vor dem Kampf gegen das Eislaufpärchen, also anderthalb Wochen ungefähr. Es war ihm um vieles länger vorgekommen, die Zeit im Krankenhaus kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Obwohl er die längste Zeit davon schlief oder in Trance lag. Jimmy schritt zum Tor hinaus und schaute sich um, als ob er darauf achtete von niemandem gesehen zu werden. Dann schritt er ungefähr in die Richtung, die Nabiki ihm erklärt hatte.  
  
Die Hütte lag etwas weiter außerhalb der Stadt, genaugenommen war es eins der letzten Häuser vor den Stadtgrenzen Nerimas. Diese Hütte war, seltsamerweise, in einem Garten eines verlassenen Adelshauses. Es stand neben der prachtvoll zugewachsener, riesiger Villa wie ein Häuschen für den Butler, der in dem Häusle Pipi machen konnte und seine nötigsten Sachen verstauen konnte, zum Leben war da kaum Platz. Deshalb wunderte sich Jimmy etwas, wie dort drin ein Treffen stattfinden konnte. Er ging sorglos auf das Grundstück und stellte sich vor die Minischeune, sie angestrengt betrachtend. Auch sie war, wie die Wände ihrer Schule, rund herum und bis oben hin vollgeschmiert, mit den blödesten Witzen und krankhaftesten Sprüchen, die er kannte. Und genau wie in der Dunklen Ecke war auch hier das Wort „Sex"das am häufigsten benutzte. Hatte Akane es ihr eigentlich erklärt, was das für eine Tätigkeit war? Wenn ja, wie hat sie es aufgefasst? Schließlich konnte er, Jimmy, es ihr nicht erklären, und sie machte sich bestimmt Gedanken darüber, warum nicht. War die Aktion mit Tasumo vielleicht nur ein versuch ihn eifersüchtig zu machen? Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ja, dann musste ihr das alles Akane eingeredet haben. Sie selbst wäre so klug gewesen und hätte mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Und Nabiki fing an ihn offensiv damit zu nerven, sie fragte immer nach und stellte ihn immer als eifersüchtigen, zu sorgsamen Helden da, immer in Gegenwart von Jessy und Akane. Vielleicht hatten sie sich zusammengetan...  
  
„Diese bösen Frauen", sagte er ironisch zu sich selbst. „Ganz böse Frauen. Die sind auch nicht alle gegen mich..."  
  
Er machte die Tür der Scheune auf. Sie war gerade mal so groß, dass da ein Plumsklo hätte reinpassen können, vielleicht noch ein modernes Waschbecken, aber nicht mehr. Was er da erblickte, war nicht ein Plumsklo, sondern eine Falltür. Sie hob sich relativ deutlich vom Rest der Umgebung ab und sah aus, als ob sie ständig benutzt wurde. Wohin die wohl führte? Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und starrte sie an, überlegend, ob er hinein sollte, oder nicht. Was war da drin? War es tatsächlich das geheime Versteck der Whites? Wenn da welche von denen drin waren, könnte er entdeckt werden, was dann? Würde er weder ausflippen, alles vergessen, zum Dämon mutieren und sie K.o. hauen? Über diese Dämonengeschichte hatte er sich auch noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Womit war er die letzten Tage beschäftigt gewesen? Er kniete sich zu der Falltür. Wenn er tatsächlich einer war, weil er mit diesem komischen Trank seine Seele verkauft hatte, was wäre dann? Und hatte er dieses dämonische von seiner zweiten Dimension auch in diese hier mitgenommen, ist er dann ein Dämon geblieben? Und was brachte einen mickrigen Trank dazu so eine Bindung zum Satan zu haben? Einen... Trank! Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, vielleicht übertrieb er auch hier. Es konnte schließlich sein, dass es wirklich nur ein Krafttrank gewesen war, mehr nicht. Aber dann konnte er sich die Aktion nach dem Paarkeil im Eisstadion nicht erklären. Wäre er ein Dämon, konnte er die Frage ins Ungewisse stellen, da das Dämonendasein auch mit viel Ungeklärtem verbunden war. Was komisch war, hätte er es dann nicht irgendwie merken müssen? Aber wie?  
  
„Ist das denn wichtig?", fragte er laut. Er schlug sich ein paar Mal von der Seite gegen den Schädel, als versuche er den Gedanken gewaltsam zu entfernen. „Ob ich nun menschlich bin, oder nicht, ist mein Handeln davon abhängig? Nein. Mein fühlen? Nein." Obwohl... eigentlich wusste er das nicht, vielleicht schon? Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie ein Mensch. Vielleicht war das ein sehr großer magischer Energieausstoß gewesen, den er im Zustand größter Verletzungen beim Kampf ausgesondert hatte, zum eigenen Schutz? Wie auch immer, er konnte wieder normal denken und handeln. Es machte ihm zurzeit etwas anderes große Kopfschmerzen, was auch die Dämonengeschichte sehr weit in den Hintergrund drängte: die Beziehungen zwischen ihm und Jessy und zwischen Jessy und Tasumo.  
  
Tasumo ging nun schon zum zweiten Mal mit ihr aus, vielleicht versprach er sich wirklich einiges davon. Und das Gedicht, womit er Jessy betören wollte, das war doch total dämlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es geschrieben, Kensuke hätte wohl kaum Lust dazu gehabt. Doch Jessy würde ihm wohl eine klatschen, wenn er mit dem ranmachen übertreiben würde, oder? Und was, wenn nicht? Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm wollte der Gedanke wirklich nicht aus dem Kopf, war er wirklich so eifersüchtig wegen ihr? Sorgen machte er sich nun nicht mehr, das hatte ihm Nabiki ausgeredet, jetzt blieb nur noch ein Art Traurigkeit, Jessy könnte sich in Tasumo verlieben. Warum? War er vielleicht selbst verliebt ihn sie? Jimmy schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Na klar liebte er sie, sie war sein Flamara! Wie andere ihren Hund oder ihre Katze lieben, liebte er sein Pokémon, glasklar! Jimmy stand auf, steckte sein Fuß in den kleinen Griff und hob damit die Falltür an. Dann machte er sie ganz auf und guckte nach unten. Es war stockfinster dort, kein Lichtchen brannte, nur ganz weit oben war eine Metallleiter nach unten zu erkennen. Jimmy schauderte, dann stellte er einen Fuß auf die Leiter, als ihn wieder seine Gedanken bei der Konzentration störten. Was war, wenn er Jessy gar nicht als Pokémon liebte, sondern als Mensch, wie sie immer rumlief? Sie benahm sich wie ein Mensch, und war al Flamara kaum unterwegs. Und das war bestimmt nicht nur, weil sie sich so besser verständigen konnte. War es denn deshalb legitimiert sie zu lieben? Nur weil sie so rumlief? Sie war trotzdem noch kein Mensch, sie war ein Pokémon, ein Tier, eine Art Tier...  
  
Jimmy schlug sich den Gedanken endgültig aus dem Kopf. Er schüttelte den Kopf so lange, bis alles herausgeschleudert war und er endlich Ruhe hatte. Jessy machte ihm echt zu schaffen. Er riss sich zusammen, konzentrierte sich auf den Gang nach unten und kletterte ihn entlang. Nach einiger Zeit erreichte er den Boden, der war sehr steinig, hart und feucht. Am Boden waren einige Pfützen, es roch nach Moor und war tiefschwarz, ausgenommen den hellen Punkt bei der Luke, die er offengelassen hatte. Er tastete den Gang entlang und schritt voran, und er hatte das Gefühl sich dem Haus zu nähern. Es war ein recht langer Gang, an dessen kalten Wänden er sich entlang tastete, er schien fast nie mehr aufhören zu wollen. Genau wie er nicht aufhören konnte an das Gespräch von vorhin zu denken. Er wollte nicht, dass sie so einen Vollidioten bekommt, hatte er gesagt, als Antwort, ob er eifersüchtig sei. Und außerdem hatte Jessy ja ihn... das wäre ihm wohl fast herausgerutscht. Das würde klingen, als ob er sich selbst um Jessy kümmern wollte, was er wohl, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, vielleicht sogar wirklich tun wollte. Er kam damit nicht zurecht, dass sie eigentlich kein richtiger Mensch war, darüber musste er sich noch Gedanken machen, bevor er irgendwas herumerzählte.  
  
Batsch!  
  
Jimmy stolperte zurück, aus den Gedanken gerissen. Es war zwar immer noch dunkel und er konnte nichts erkennen, aber er fühlte einen großen Schmerz auf seiner Stirn. Er war eben mit voller Wucht irgendwo gegen gelaufen, vielleicht gegen eine große Holztür. Gleich darauf ertönte ein Quietschen, als ob diese ungeölte Tür langsam und qualvoll aufging. Auf der anderen Seite war Licht, zwar nur schwach, aber genug um den Raum dahinter zu erkennen. Er schritt durch die Tür und sah einen Raum voller Kerker, alle leer. Er war hier auf einem Hauptdurchgang, einem Gang für die Wachen, die hier vor vielen Jahren hin und her geschritten sind und auf die Verbrechen aufgepasst haben, links und rechts von ihm kleine Räume für die bösen, durch Gitter abgetrennt. Es hing lediglich eine einzige Fackel im letzten Winkel des Raumes. Aber wozu war dann dieser Fluchtweg? „Scheint ziemlich verlassen zu sein", überlegte er.  
  
In diesem Moment ging überall grelles Licht an, An der Decke hängende Neonlampen erhellten das Gebiet taghell. Aus allen Winkeln traten plötzlich schwarz gekleidete Leute hervor und stellten sich lachend in einem Kreis um ihn herum auf. Die meisten waren so gekleidet wie die Whites auf der Straße, es waren nur ein paar mehr, vielleicht fünfzehn, zwanzig. Jimmy schauderte. Was wollten sie von ihm? Keiner hatte bisher Waffen gezogen, sie waren noch friedlich, so musste er sich versuchen rauszureden. Aber ihn kannten sie bestimmt schon.  
  
Einer von ihnen fing plötzlich an lauter zu lachen als die um ihn herum. „Haben wir dich gekriegt, du Schweinehaut!"  
  
„Whites, oder?", fragte Jimmy.  
  
„Schlau wie ein Fuchs", zischte der große. Er hatte im Vergleich zu den anderen seiner Freunde eine besonders verzierte schwarze Kleidung, ein Armband und sah gepflegter aus. Und er hatte den längsten Bart, so wie das dämlichste Grinsen von allen auf dem Gesicht. „Und trotzdem wie eine Fliege ins Spinnennetz gegangen..."  
  
„Du magst Tiere wohl", kommentierte der Dimensionsreisende.  
  
Der Typ lachte noch lauter, es klang wie das Lachen eines alten, halb verhungerten, in diesem Kerker wohnhaften Verbrechers. Seine Meute fing immer eine Sekunde nach ihm ebenfalls an zu lachen, und hörte auch eine Sekunde nach ihm auf. „Du bist uns zu lästig, wir werden dich wohl beseitigen müssen..."  
  
Jimmy schreckte zurück. Er war ihnen zu lästig? Er hatte ihnen doch nichts getan, das war Ranma. Bisher hatte er nur die Blacks verfolgt. Oder waren das doch Blacks? Aber Nabiki sagte, das wäre das geheime Geheimversteck der Whites, und da es so geheim war, wussten die Blacks bestimmt nicht von seiner Existenz...  
  
„Ha, ha, ha... vielleicht sollten wir dich auch hier einsperren, und dich verhungern lassen? Hier kannst du schreien, soviel du willst. Das Haus steht leer, keiner wird dich hören."Er zog ein Messer. „Aber ich glaube, es ist sicherer dich auf der Stelle zu töten."  
  
Seine Gang fing wieder an zu lachen, doch er brach das Lachen gleich wieder ab und hob die Hand, seine Leute verstummten sofort. Jimmy drehte sich um. Der Ausgang war ebenfalls versperrt, sie standen in einem dichten Kreis, alle mit gezogenen Waffen. Er glaubte kaum, dass er schon stark genug war, um sich, wie Ranma, gegen so viele zu behaupten. Und seine Magie konnte er auch nicht benutzen. Dafür hatte er keine astrale Energie mehr. Auch Ranma hatte er nicht mitgenommen, und so wusste eigentlich keiner, Nabiki ausgenommen, wo er war, und die würde wohl am wenigsten um ihn fürchten. Was sollte er jetzt machen? War das sein Ende?  
  
############################################################################ #####  
  
Jaah, wie gefällt euch der Cliffie?? ;) Was Jimmy da mit seiner Dämonensache am Hut hat, muss ich mir noch genau überlegen, die Idee ist mir schon vor nem Jahr gekommen, huah, lange her... Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich die Pausen, in denen Jimmy und Jessy labern, immer mit dem Klingeln beende. Na ja, irgendwie müssen sie ja aufhören. Außerdem beschreibe ich sie von der Kleidung her nur, wenn was besonderes vorliegt, wie Party oder Date, ihre Normalkleidung hab ich glaub ich nie erwähnt g. Ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher, ob die Beträge, die Nabiki aufgezählt hat, die Kosten, die dadurch entstanden sind, alle so stimmen oder halbwegs in Ordnung sind. Hab mir da eigentlich nur was zusammengealbert ;) Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen  
  
Falls ihr noch irgendwelche Fehler bemerkt, euch über meine Grammatik oder Rechtschreibung lustig machen wollt oder mich anbeten wollt, dafür ist die Commentbox da. Oder ihr schreibt an scfreak.darkangelweb.de . Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen und sonstiges werden natürlich dankend angenommen, und denkt dran, eure Reviews beschleunigen (etwas) mein schreiben ;)  
  
Auf bald, eure iLLu :p 


	7. Amazonengeschichte

Die 4. Dimension Das Ranmauniversum

Eine Ranma-Fanfiction von iLLuSia

Disclaimer, Newbiewarnung sowie der Selfinsertalarm sind im 6. Kapitel nochmals nachzulesen. Tralalala...

Chapter 7

Amazonengeschichte

Es war dunkel, fast schon stockdüster, nur eine kleine Fackel hing am Ende eines langen dunklen Ganges, rechts und links von diesem Gang waren Kerkerzimmer, mit Gittern abgetrennt. Die Luft war mulmig und etwas stickig, denn es gab nur zwei versperrte Ausgänge, die beide durch weitere, ebenso stickige Tunnel führten. Vor dem einen war eine Treppe, die zu einer an der Decke befestigten Luke und zu einem Raum über dem Kerker führte. Hinter der großen hölzernen Tür des anderen Ausgangs war noch ein langer Tunnel und schließlich eine Leiter, die in einer Hütte ihr Ende fand. Vor dieser Tür stand eine Gruppe von jungen schwarz bekleideten Leuten.

„Haben wir dich gekriegt, du Schweinehaut!", sagte einer von ihnen. Eine Totenstille überschattete nach seinem Satz alles und ließ ein Gefühl der Taubheit entstehen. Ihr Opfer, welches sie mit Schweinehaut beschimpften, stand umringt von ihnen in der Mitte und versuchte ihre Gesichter zu lesen, welche allerdings nicht im Bereich der Fackel und somit schwarz wie die Lederjacken waren, die sie anhatten.

„Ihr seid doch die Whites, oder?", fragte der Junge in der Mitte.

Der größte von ihnen, der in seiner schwarzen Pracht hin und her wankend dastand, lachte. „Du bist ja schlau wie ein Fuchs", zischte es aus seinem Mund. Seine Zähne glänzten im Licht der Fackel, und obwohl sie einen grünen Bezug hatten, waren sie die saubersten dieser Gang. Der Junge in der Mitte blinzelte. Das Gesicht dieses Typen war immer noch nicht zu erkennen, nur leichte Umrisse, wie die seines langen Bartes. Er war einer der größten und breitesten, hatte ebenso wie alle anderen eine Lederjacke an und als einziger einen auffälligen, in der Dunkelheit leicht blitzenden Armreif. Er war bestimmt der Anführer. „Aber du bist uns trotzdem wie eine Fliege in die Falle eines Spinnenetzes getappt", sagte er.

„Du magst wohl Tiere, oder?"

Der Junge war über seine äußerliche Ruhe selbst fasziniert. Seine Hände versteckten sich zwar in seiner Cordhose, waren schweißnass und zitterten so stark, dass wohl jeder Hentai gleich an perverse Dinge denken würde, äußerlich wirkte er aber relativ cool. Sein viel zu großes blaues Hemd hing ihm lässig von den Schultern, seine etwas langen Haare schleuderte er mit einer geschickten Kopfbewegung aus den Augen, und seine Haltung war wie die eines Zuschauers, der irgendwo angelehnt dastand und seine Attraktion begutachtete.

„Jimmy, Jimmy, wir werden dich wohl beseitigen müssen..." Der große lachte laut auf, dann zog er ein Messer. Zeitversetzt fing auch seine Gang um ihn herum an zu lachen, schließlich zogen auch sie die verschiedensten Spontanwaffen aus ihren Taschen, hauptsächlich Messer, aber auch Fahrradketten, Bretter und Holzstäbe, die vielleicht einmal Tischbeine waren, Hämmer, Schlagringe und ähnliches. Der Junge in der Mitte, der sich mit Jimmy angesprochen fühlte, trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir könnten dich natürlich auch einsperren", überlegte der große. „Und dich hier verhungern lassen. Hier würde wohl kaum einer deine Schreie hören." Er lachte laut, als ob er zeigen wollte, dass es hier wirklich niemanden störte, was für Geräusche diesem Kerker entkamen. Dann hörte er abrupt auf, gab seiner Gang ein Zeichen, die daraufhin genauso wieder ernst wurde, und drehte sein fieses Grinsen wieder zu Jimmy. „Aber es ist viel sicherer dich sofort umzubringen..."

Ein lautes Gelächter kreiste erneut um Jimmy herum, der sich ängstlich nach allen Seiten umblickte. Die schwarzen Leute passten schön auf, dass er nicht entkommen konnte, versperrten beide Türen und zogen den Kreis um ihn immer enger. „Es gibt kein Entkommen" und „du bist in der Falle", sagten einige, die anderen lachten nur und spielten mit ihren Waffen.

Jimmy fluchte in sich hinein. Es gab tatsächlich keinen Ausweg, und ihm würde wohl auch niemand zu Hilfe kommen. Schließlich wusste außer Nabiki keiner, dass er hier war. Und Nabiki würde sich bestimmt keine Sorgen um ihn machen, obwohl sie sogar, zu Jimmys Erstaunen, ganz nett gesagt hatte, er solle auf sich aufpassen. Aber solange hier nichts von Bedeutung oder Wert war, würde sie sich wohl kaum weiter den Kopf über Jimmy zerbrechen, da war er sich sicher. Sonst hatte er niemandem gesagt, dass er hier war, weder Ranma, noch Jessy, die auf einem Date war, oder sonst irgendwem. Auf Hilfe sollte er also gar nicht erst hoffen. Mit dem Amaguriken, überlegte Jimmy, könnte er sich wohl eine Weile über Wasser halten, aber er hatte kaum die Ausdauer, um sich durch alle durchzuschlagen und zu entkommen. Und sie kamen immer näher und näher. Es gab nur noch eins: Lebensenergie in Astralenergie umwandeln und dann Zaubern. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach, eher riskant und nur für Lebensmüde.

Die Umwandlung von Lebensenergie konnte nur in Kopplung mit Hass verrichtet werden, man musste also in Rage geraten, erinnerte er sich. Das hatte er mal in der zweiten Dimension gelernt. Dadurch würde seine Körpertemperatur sinken und er würde seine Energie zum Leben für die Zauber verbrauchen. Der erste Nebeneffekt wäre Unterkühlung. Danach fallen irgendwann die Körperfunktionen aus und schließlich stirbt man einen Erfrierungstod. Und das konnte ziemlich schnell gehen, aber dafür durfte man halt noch ein paar Mal zaubern. Jimmy seufzte. Was sollte er denn machen? Wenn er nichts tun würde, würden sie ihn auch so umbringen, auf diese Weise würde er einige von ihnen mit in den Tod reißen. Jimmy sah sich um. Eigentlich würde vielleicht ein einfacher Illusionszauber reichen. Eine Illusionswand um ihn herum, aber was dann? Er könnte immer noch nicht entkommen, und irgendwann würden sie merken, dass es nur eine Täuschung ist. Aber es würde ihn eine Weile schützen, bis er sich etwas neues überlegt hatte, und wenn er es aktivieren wollte, sollte er es schleunigst tun. Dann könnte er weiter mit Täuschungen um sich werfen, vielleicht würden die Leute zwischen ihm und der Tür aus dem Weg gehen. Ein Versuch war es wert.

Die Gang lachte fröhlich weiter und näherte sich ihm immer weiter. Das Aufflackern seiner Aura nahmen sie nicht wahr, auch nicht, dass sein Körperumriss zu schimmern begann. Sie wären wohl sehr überrascht, wenn aus Jimmy plötzlich massenhaft Feuerbälle herausgeschossen kämen, aber sie waren nicht überrascht. Es passierte nämlich rein gar nichts. Der Junge erzitterte, seine Finger froren, er verlor mit einem Mal seinen mutigen Blick und schritt irritiert noch einen Meter zurück. Es hatte nicht geklappt.

„Keinen Schritt weiter", sagte er unsicher. Die Umwandlung hatte nicht funktioniert, sprich er hatte keine neue Energie bekommen. Vielleicht könnte er jetzt noch ein, zwei Illusionen zaubern, doch was half es gegen so eine große Ansammlung von Gegnern? Damit würde er sich nur verraten, und wenn sie auch noch bemerkten, dass es nur eine Täuschungen war, wäre es endgültig vorbei. Für die Umwandlung fehlte ihm die Wut. Woher sollte er jetzt auch so eine starke Emotion hernehmen? Er stand nur da und blickte sich unsicher in alle Richtungen um, sein bluffen war auch nicht besonders eindrucksvoll. „Bleibt stehen", rief er weiter. „Oder ihr erlebt... was ihr noch nie erlebt habt!"

„Klingt sehr überzeugend", sagte einer von den umstehenden. Die anderen lachten nur. Der Anführer nahm ein langes Messer und führte es langsam an Jimmys Hals. „Na, unser superstarker Tiger? Wann bekommen wir denn deine Krallen zu spüren?"

Jimmy knurrte. Seine Beleidigungen waren genau das richtige, um Wut zu erzeugen, aber... es klappte immer noch nicht. Es war nicht genug, er wurde davon auch nicht wirklich wütender, er war einfach nur aufgeregt. Es schien, als spürte er allmählich die Kälte der Klinge, die seinem Kehlkopf immer näher kam, und zitterte verstört vor sich hin. Seine Panik zerstreute jede Möglichkeit von Konzentration um irgendeine Art von Zauber auszuführen. Er ging noch einen Schritt zurück, stolperte und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Har, har, hyo, hyo", lachte der große laut. „Du bist ja doch gar nicht so stark, wie wir erwartet hatten. Ein Schaf im Wolfspelz! Har, har, har. Tut mir leid, aber wenn du nichts drauf hast, müssen wir dich abmurksen." Er hob sein Messer und holte zum Schlag aus, als es plötzlich laut knallte.

„Halt!"

Die große Tür vom Ausgang schlug mit einem entsetzlichen Lärm gegen die Wand und prallte wieder von ihr ab. Im Türrahmen stand Akane, lautstark brüllend: „Ihr PERVESEN, ihr FEIGLINGE! Mit zwanzig auf einen! Alleine traut ihr euch nicht raus!"

Jimmy zuckte zusammen, die ganze Gang schreckte sogar zurück. Akane zog die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sah gefährlicher aus, als jede Mutter, die ihr Kind nach einem Ungehorsam anbrüllte. Hinter ihr tauchte plötzlich auch noch Ranma auf. Doch das Machoweib schrie unbekümmert weiter. „Was fällt euch eigentlich ein? Ihr widerlichen Whites! Ihr habt schon zwei getötet, nicht wahr? Und dann wollt ihr Jimmy auch noch umbringen? Mit zwanzig Leuten?" Sie spuckte aus. „So sind die Whites also, feige, selbstsüchtig und auch noch strohdoof! Warten darauf, dass sich jemand in ihr Nest begibt und dann alle Mann drauf!" Sie krempelte ihr Hemd an den Armen hoch. „Jetzt bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun!"

Sie schnappte nach Luft und wollte gerade auf den großen Anführer zustapfen und ihn verprügeln, als der zu lachen anfing. „Akane Tendo, hässlich wie eine Schnecke, dumm wie eine Fliege und eingebildet wie ein Huhn!"

Überrascht auf Wiederstand zu stoßen blieb das Mädchen stehen.

„Bringen wir dich doch auch um", sagte ein anderer. „Umso besser für uns, wir haben, was wir wollten."

Jimmy erstarrte plötzlich. Diese Stimme, die eben von einem der Whitemitglieder ertönte, die kannte er, aber woher? Er hatte sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gehört, wenn er nur wüsste wo und wann...

„Was heißt das, ihr habt, was ihr wollt?", brüllte Akane fragend und blickte drohend von einem zum anderen.

„Ha, ha, ha. Darf ich mich vorstellen?" Der dunkle Typ lachte, zog eine Taschenlampe heraus und hielt sie sich angeschaltet unter die Nase, sodass der Schatten der Nasenflügel seine Augen gerade mal halb verdeckte. „Ich bin Gozo Gosunkugi, und ich hab jetzt alle Informationen, die wir brauchen. Der Idiot Kenias, hahaha."

„Wahaha, der Idiot", kreischte seine Gang mit.

Jimmy erinnerte sich ganz schnell an die vergangen Unternehmungen von ihm und Jessy, wie zum Beispiel der Einbruch in Tasumos Haus. Tasumo hatte da, während sie auf dem Dachboden lauschten, mit jemandem geredet, den er Gozo nannte. Also kannte er seine Stimme von damals! Aber das hieße ja... „Ihr seid Blacks!"

„Hm, gut bemerkt, Kenias, tut uns nur leid, dass dein Hirn zum letzten Mal gedacht hat", sagte Gosunkugi fast schon traurig. Der neben ihm, der große Anführer, nahm sein Messer und holte damit erneut weit aus, der Rest lachte einfach nur weiter.

Ranma stellte sich schützend vor Jimmy, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und blickte genervt in die Runde. Er sagte nicht ein Wort, die Blacks schreckten jedoch sofort zurück.

„Oh, der große Ranma, der so stark ist wie ein Löwe", grinste der Anführer hämisch, erstarrte allerdings in seiner Bewegung. „Denkst du, du hättest eine Chance gegen uns?"

„Du hast es aber mit deinen Tieren", sagte der Martial Artist ruhig. Er ließ seine Finger knacken und ging in Kampfposition. „Mal schauen, um wie viel eure Klappe eure Muskeln überragt!"

„Wer redet von kämpfen", lachte Gozo Gosunkugi.

Jimmy drehte sich verdutzt zu Gosunkugi und hoffte sich verhört zu haben, seine Worte machten ihm Angst. Sie wollten nicht kämpfen, trotzdem wollten sie Jimmy, Ranma und Akane umbringen, sagten sie zumindest. Was also hatten sie vor? Doch nicht etwa... zaubern? Magie rotteten sie aus, aber nicht auch unter sich, oder? Wenn sie zaubern wollten, dann hätte auch Ranma große Probleme. Jimmy musste ihn so schnell wie möglich warnen. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und ihn zurückhalten, als er ein flüstern vernahm:

„Laufen weg!"

Er drehte sich erschrocken um und stieß mit voller Wucht mit etwas unsichtbarem zusammen, dass sein Kopf pochend schmerzte. Einen Augenblick später wurde er, sowie auch Ranma, am Kragen gepackt und zur Tür hin, auf Akane geschleudert. Sie flogen zu dritt in den Gang, und hinter ihnen schlug die Tür zu, die sie nun von den Blacks trennte.

Ranma stand wütend auf.

„Was war das denn für ein blöder Trick? Ich hab niemanden gesehen, der mich hätte nach draußen werfen können." Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ging auf die Tür zu. „Jimmy, was haben die gemacht?"

„Halt! Warte!", rief der plötzlich. „Lass uns abhauen! Wir sollten da nicht rein, also los, wir hauen ab."

Ranma und Akane sahen ihn verwundert an. „Warum nicht?", fragte der Martial Artist. „Ich hab doch bei der Party die Whites auseinander gescheucht, warum sollte ich das nicht auch mit den Blacks tun? Und ihre viel zu große Klappe stopfen! Ich werde doch nicht weglaufen!"

Jimmy seufzte. Das war doch Ranmas nie-eine-Herausforderung-ablehnen-Stolz, oder so was ähnliches. Vielleicht war er aber auch durch ihr dummes Gerede genervt und wollte sie zur Ruhe bringen? Das war gar nicht gut. Kämpfen sollte er jetzt auf keinem Fall, ohne zu wissen, was er für Gegner hatte. Jetzt musste Jimmy Jessys Taktik anwenden, ihn nämlich einfach überreden: „Quatsch, natürlich machst du sie fertig, aber das solltest du wann anders machen, damit sie uns nichts tun können!"

Jetzt sahen ihn die beiden Verlobten erst recht merkwürdig an, tauschten untereinander Blicke und zuckten mit den Schultern. Drinnen hörten sie plötzlich Kampfgeräusche. Zu Boden fallende Waffen klirrten, Geräusche von auf Stein aufschlagenden Körpern ertönte. Wurden da drinnen gerade die Blacks an die Wand genagelt? Von wem? Jimmy ließ sich noch einmal die Worte durch den Kopf gehen: „Laufen weg! Laufen weg. Laufen weg..." Ein Grammatikfehler war da drin, und wer außer den Amazonen machte Grammatikfehler? Shampoo war weg, also... war das Xiaous Stimme! Aber... das ergab keinen Sinn...

Er stand auf und zerrte Ranma und Akane zum Ausgang. „Wir müssen hier weg, sonst kriegen wir Schwierigkeiten! Los, schnell!"

Die Tür des Hauses Tendo wurde aufgeschlagen und ein wütender Ranma stolzierte hindurch. Er ging geradewegs durch das Wohnzimmer an den Shogi spielenden Vätern und an der lesenden Kasumi ohne zu grüßen vorbei zur Terrasse und setzte sich empört auf einen der Gartenstühle. Hinter ihm kamen Jimmy und Akane rein. Jimmy gesellte sich zu Ranma und legte sich auf den Terrassenboden, erleichtert seufzend. Der Boden war schön kühl, und das war für seinen heißen, verschwitzten Rücken genau das richtige. Er musste sich gleich erst mal duschen. Akane stellte sich hinter die beiden und schaute sie nur kopfschüttelnd an.

„Warum hast du mich nicht kämpfen lassen?", fragte Ranma und starrte ins Leere, weg von Jimmy.

Der Dimensionsreisende seufzte noch einmal auf. „Na ja, weil..."

Xiaou hatte es ihm geflüstert. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war es sich dessen. Das war eindeutig ihre Stimme, mit ihrem starken chinesischem Akzent. Warum sie da war, wusste er nicht genau, auf jedem fall hatte sie sich wohl auch um die Blacks gekümmert. „Weil es uns nichts anging", wich er aus. „Hast du nicht selber gesagt, du willst mit solchen kleinen Fischen nichts zu tun haben?"

„Hat dich der Tiere-Freak angesteckt?", fragte Ranma empört schnaubend.

Jimmy seufzte. Warum wollte er ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen? Es wäre doch viel einfacher, falls sie es verstehen würden... Er setzte sich auf. „Also gut. Ich hab Xiaous Stimme gehört, und sie hat uns auch aus dem Kerker geworfen."

Verblüfft schauten ihn Ranma und Akane an. „Du hast was?"

„Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass sie nicht auf unserer Seite ist, oder?", fragte der Martial Artist. „Oder hast du den Zwischenfall im Krakenhaus vergessen?"

Genau diese Reaktion hatte er erwartet. „Ich hab ihn nicht vergessen, aber dort war die Situation ganz anders! Sie hat uns diesmal in Sicherheit geworfen!", rief er aufgebracht. „Diese Blacks wollten anfangen zu zaubern!"

„Na und? Wer sagt denn, dass sie uns nicht von irgendwas wichtigem fernhalten wollte", fragte Ranma weiter.

„Na weil..."

Jimmy wusste es eigentlich nicht. Darüber hatte er bisher auch nicht nachgedacht. Was hatte er sich überhaupt erhofft dort zu finden, als er sich auf dem Weg zum Lager der Blacks gemacht hatte? Etwas, was Xiaou beschützte, von dessen Existenz er selbst nicht einmal wusste? In diesem Kerker war bestimmt nichts, er war da aus reiner Langeweile hingegangen.

„Weibliche Intuition", sagte Jimmy nur. Noch verblüffter als zuvor sahen ihn die beiden an.

„Was?", fragten sie im Chor.

„Ich bin, bevor wir uns getroffen haben, in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Jungen gefallen. Tja, als Frau darf ich das ohne Begründung behaupten."

„Hör auf uns hier zu verarschen!", brüllte ihn Akane an.

Ranma drehte sich wieder weg. „Du weißt es also nicht, okay. Das war dann deine Intuition. Wozu bist du dann eigentlich dahin gegangen?"

„Ohne uns bescheid zu sagen", gab Akane hinzu.

„Ganz umsonst war es doch auch nicht", überlegte Jimmy. „Wir wissen jetzt, wie viel sie wissen. Was meinten sie damit, sie haben mich stärker erwartet?"

Akane und Ranma überlegten stumm und zuckten der Reihe nach mit den Schultern, Jimmy drehte sich allerdings fragend zu Akane. „Und woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich da war?"

„Nabiki hat es mir erzählt", sagte Akane. „Ich hab gefragt, wo du wärst, und da meinte sie, du wärst zum Versteck der Whites gegangen."

„Sie ist vollkommen abgedreht", erinnerte sich Ranma. „Sie hat so furchtbar laut geschrieen wie sonst immer, dann hat sie mich am Kragen gepackt und zu diesem Haus gezerrt. Dabei sagte sie andauernd, dass es klar wäre, dass du so einen Unsinn anstellst."

Akane warf Ranma einen gereizten Blick zu, den kümmerte es aber wenig, denn er guckte desinteressiert zurück, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Himmel zuwandte. Jimmy war aber froh, dass sie so reagiert hat. Es hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. „Danke", sagte er nur und guckte verlegen zu Boden. „Natürlich blöd, dass ich niemandem bescheid gesagt hab. Tut mir leid."

„Pah, ganz umsonst war es ja nicht", sagte Ranma mürrisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Hast ja einen Einblick ins Leben der Blacks bekommen..."

„Na ja."

In das Leben der Blacks, überlegte Jimmy. So groß war der Einblick nun auch wieder nicht. Was wollten die Blacks eigentlich im Versteck der Whites? Wollten sie ihnen den Mord in die Schuhe schieben? Warum? Und... haben sie den anderen Toten auch auf dem Gewissen? Was meinten sie, als sie sagten, sie hätten Jimmy stärker erwartet? Wussten sie etwa über seine magischen Künste bescheid? Von Tasumo? Jimmy schauderte. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut, er gehörte jetzt praktisch zu denen, die ausgerottet werden mussten. Was allerdings ein Beweis dafür wäre, dass Tasumo wirklich zu den Blacks gehört. Schließlich hatte er bisher nur ihm Zauber an den Kopf geworfen, einmal den Schlafzauber auf seinem Dachboden, wo er und Jessy zusammen in sein Haus eingebrochen waren, und das erste Mal als er Jessy begrabschen wollte. Das war irgendwann kurz nachdem sie hier auf die Schule gekommen waren. Da hatte er sich an sie rangemacht und Jimmy auch noch gefragt, ob er mit ihr ausgehen durfte. Nach seinen Perversitäten hatte Jimmy beschlossen ihm einen nichtsbringenden Feuerball entgegen zu werfen. Hätte er das bloß nicht gemacht... Die zweite Möglichkeit war der Nachbarshund, der ja sonst Opfer von Jimmys Magietraining gewesen war. Der Junge schüttelte sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf, die Sache war viel zu ernst, als das man Scherze machen sollte. Schließlich wusste der Hund sich nicht zu verständigen.

Ein weiterer Punkt, der Jimmy sehr störte, war, dass er sich fragte, woher die Blacks von seiner Ankunft wussten. Wie hatten sie das herausbekommen? Schließlich waren sie auch nicht alle Tage im Geheimversteck von ihren Gegnern. War das geplant? Seit wann? Wieso?

Und schließlich war da noch Xiaou, unsichtbar, versteht sich. Genau wie Shampoo, die sich vor einer Ewigkeit plötzlich im Bad aufgelöst hatte, nachdem sie ihn angegriffen hat. Was hatte Xiaou dort zu suchen? Was hatte sie mit den Blacks am Hut? Warum hat sie ihn plötzlich gerettet? Warum ist sie daraufhin drinnen geblieben und hat die Gang zusammengeschlagen? Vielleicht arbeiteten sie auch zusammen und die Blacks haben ihn nur mit Geräuschillusionen verarscht, um ihn auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, wie Ranma sagte, um etwas zu beschützen. Aber das wäre Unsinn, dann hätte sie es den Blacks überlassen die drei zu töten.

Jimmy erläuterte den anderen beiden seine Gedanken über Xiaou knapp. „Vielleicht gehört sie zu uns und bekämpft die Blacks."

„Nachdem sie dich angegriffen hat?", fragte Ranma. „Das sagt dir also deine weibliche Intuition?"

Jimmy schaute verzweifelt zu Akane, die zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern. Auch sie war ratlos. Er überlegte, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn er Ranma und Akane von Anfang an dabei gehabt hätte. Hätten sie sich dann im Kerker gezeigt? Hätten sie davor schon gezaubert, solange sie ihren Überraschungseffekt nutzen könnten? Wäre Xiaou aufgekreuzt?

Jimmy hatte keine Zeit sich weiter darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn die Eingangstür fiel ins Schloss und Jessys wohlbekannte, fröhliche Stimme ertönte: „Haaallooo? Bin wieder daaa!"

Akane machte sich daran ins Haus und ihr entgegen zu gehen. Jimmy schaute ihr neugierig hinterher, Ranma guckte sich immer noch abwesend den Himmel an. Drinnen hörten sie die beiden Mädchen reden.

„Wie war das Date", fragte Akane.

„Cool, Tasumo ist voll verrückt."

Beide lachten.

„Musst du mir nachher alles erzählen."

„Und hattet ihr hier auch viel Spaß?", fragte Jessy.

„Ungemein, ich musste Jimmy aus den Klauen der Blacks heraushelfen."

„Wieso das denn?"

„Weil er zum Versteck der Whites gegangen ist und niemandem was gesagt hat."

Jimmy wandte den Blick von der Tür ab und starrte jetzt ebenfalls zum Himmel. Er hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl sich schuldig fühlen zu müssen. Kurz darauf ging die Tür erneut auf und die beiden Mädchen betraten die Terrasse.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst keinen Unsinn machen?", fragte Jessy. „Du Trottel, du!"

Das Mädchen stellte sich vor ihn und kniete sich nieder, ihn lieb anlächelnd. Wie sie so dasaß, total fröhlich, in ihren schwarzen Klamotten, mit solch einem Leuchten in den Augen und diesem wunderschönen Lächeln... Jimmy wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, und starrte sie nur gebannt an.

„Wir wollten zusammen hingehen, weißt du noch?", fragte sie.

Jimmy blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, ich..."

„Hm?"

Jimmy schaute ihr wieder in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Den genauen Grund dafür wusste er doch auch nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er etwas verbrochen hatte, und sich jetzt vor einem Engel rechtfertigen musste. Sie war ja nicht einmal böse auf ihn, sie lächelte ihn nur lieb an. Sie wollte lediglich den Grund wissen, warum er ohne etwas zu sagen gegangen war, mehr nicht, sie war keinesfalls wütend oder wollte ihn mit Ignoranz strafen. Das war... das beeindruckte ihn zu sehr. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und begann leicht zu stottern. „Ich... ich... mir war langweilig!"

„Na klar!", lachte sie und legte ihm die Hände auf die Knie. „Du wusstest, dass es gefährlich sein könnte und wolltest mich schützen, indem du mich einfach nicht mitnimmst."

Völlig baff blickte Jimmy sie an. Auf die Ausrede wäre er selber nicht gekommen.

„Quatsch", verbesserte Akane. „Er hat es nur vergessen."

„Wäre auch wahrscheinlicher", grinste Jessy. „Würde aber beides zu ihm passen. Und? Was war es?"

„Ich... es war das zweite."

„Hach!" Jessy stand auf und reckte sich. „Und ich hab gesagt, mach keinen Blödsinn! Nein... diesmal hab ich es vergessen..."

Kopfschüttelnd und immer noch von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend ging sie mit den Worten „Wann gibt's Essen" wieder rein. Übrig blieb nur eine lachende Akane, die sich einen Stuhl suchte, Ranma, der immer noch mit geneigtem Kopf in den Himmel guckte, und Jimmy, der immer noch dasaß und vollkommen verdattert wer weiß wo hin starrte.

„Du magst sie, oder?", fragte Akane.

Jimmy verstand allmählich gar nichts mehr. Er fühlte, wie er rot anlief und kopfschüttelnd „wie kommst du denn auf so was?" zurückfragte. Irgendwas war hier faul, als ob er eine gewaltige Veränderung nicht mitgekriegt hätte. Warum wusste sie das? Hatte er sich verraten?

„Als du sie eben angeblickt hast, da hat dein Gesicht Bände gesprochen."

Jimmy schaute verständnislos zu Boden. Er hatte sich verraten...

„Also stimmt's", stellte Akane fest.

„Äh, Moment!"

„Fuchtel nicht so mit deinen Händen herum", lächelte ihn Akane an und zwinkerte. Sie hatte dasselbe Lächeln, wie Kasumi, nur bei ihr sah er es zum ersten Mal. „Du solltest es dir endlich eingestehen. Du magst Jessy, stimmt doch, oder?"

„Äh", machte Jimmy und seufzte, dann atmete er tief ein, hielt kurz inne und atmete seufzend wieder aus. Seine Hände, mit denen er sich vor ihren Argumenten wehren wollte, schlang er um seinen Körper, als ob ihm kalt wäre. Akane schüttelte ihren Kopf und fuhr fort:

„Du warst eifersüchtig, als du zu diesem Versteck gegangen bist, stimmt's? Du kannst es doch jetzt zugeben, Jessy ist gerade nicht hier."

Jimmy nickte ironisch. Klar, sie war nicht hier, aber Akane redete gerne, besonders mit ihr... Eigentlich war er ja gegangen, weil er es nicht aushielt. Er hatte zuviel im Kopf und wollte sich damit die Gedanken verdrängen. Oder im allein sein ordnen. Beides hatte nicht geklappt.

„Warum sagst du es ihr nicht", fragte Akane weiter.

„Weil... na ja..."

„Du denkst immer noch, sie ist dein Pokémon, stimmt's? Du kannst dir Flamara nicht aus dem Kopf schlagen!"

Jimmy schaute an sich herunter. Hatte er das auf sein T-Shirt geschrieben? Nicht? Dann hatte Akane hellseherische Fähigkeiten! Seufzend schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Das stimmte alles, sie hatte mit ihren Fragen so ungemein recht! Und er? Er selbst saß nur still und eifersüchtig rum. Aber was sollte er sagen? Sollte er ihr jetzt zustimmen, obwohl er sich selbst noch nicht ganz sicher war? Mochte er sie, wie Akane sagte? Meinte Akane nicht die Frage, ob er sie liebte? Wäre es nicht besser alles abzustreiten, bis er selbst einen klaren Kopf bekommt?

„Ha, jetzt wirst du verkuppelt", freute sich Ranma. „Wie du uns, so wir dir!"

Akane drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Jimmy will im Gegensatz zu dir verkuppelt werden! Er ist nämlich nicht so ein unsensibler Macho."

„Pah, er hat auch nicht so ein brutales Machoweib als Verlobte." Ranma hielt seine Nase noch höher in Richtung Himmel. Akane fing an zu knurren. Jimmy wollte gerade „Beherrsch dich, Ranma" rufen, aber der machte schon weiter.

„Du hast Jessys Blick doch gesehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verprügeln, sie war nicht total wütend auf ihn. Wenn du auch so wärst..."

„Ranma, du IDIOT!!"

Im nu hatte Akane ihn mit der Faust mitsamt Stuhl in die Höhe geschossen. Ein kurzer leiser werdender Schrei war noch zu hören, als Akane schnaubend die Hand senkte und sich wieder hinsetzen wollte, und Jimmy aufstand.

„Wenn du auch so wärst", wiederholte er und lachte. Damit ließ er eine verwirrte, ihm nachblickende Akane stehen und ging ins Haus.

Jimmys Gedanken ordneten sich bis zum Abendessen kein bisschen. Er war froh vor Akanes Fragenangriff fliehen zu können, um seine Dusche zu nehmen, und besetzte für fast eine Stunde das Bad, um total abwesend im Furo zu treiben und über das Geschehene zu grübeln. Akane hatte irgendwie alles gewusst, was ihm schon länger auf dem Herzen lag, und er war total verwirrt von ihren viel zu direkten Fragen. Auch Jessys sanfte Reaktion auf seine Dummheit dort allein hinzugehen machten es kein bisschen erträglicher. Benommen taumelte er aus dem Wasser und torkelte zum Umkleideraum. In Japan hatte er festgestellt, dass sie vor dem Badezimmer noch ein kleines Zimmerchen hatten, wo man sich umziehen und auf das Bad vorbereiten konnte, darin saß er wieder fünf Minuten herum. Schließlich ging er ins Wohnzimmer, blickte kurz zu den Shogispielern, die um die Wette schummelten, und setzte sich schließlich vor den Fernseher, ohne ihn anzuschalten. Dann stand er aber wieder auf und suchte sich etwas zum ablenken, denn er hatte das dumme Gefühl, der Fernseher spielt immer dasselbe. Was war bloß los mit ihm? War er tatsächlich so schwer verliebt, hatte Akane alles richtig erraten? War er wirklich so unheilbar verknallt in Jessy? Und er liebte sie nicht nur, weil sie sein Pokémon war, das musste er sich nun wirklich eingestehen.

Das ging so nicht, stellte er fest. Sein Kopf war heute überansprucht worden, er konnte nichts klares mehr denken. Das waren einfach zu viele Fragen auf einmal. Er liebte sie wohl, da war kein Zweifel. Was hätte ihn sonst so aus der Rolle geworfen? Worüber er sich jetzt den Kopf zerbrach, war wohl, wie es weitergehen sollte. Jetzt wo er es sich selbst eingestanden hat, würde er es ihr auch sagen, oder? Das hielt Akane zumindest für das beste. Und was war mit ihr? Liebte sie ihn? Wusste sie denn überhaupt, was eine Beziehung war?

Jimmy fand sich auf der Terrasse wieder. Wie war er denn hier hin gekommen? Perplex drehte er sich im Kreis. Hier hatten sie sich eben unterhalten, über die Blacks und Whites und Jimmys Sturheit. Die Geschichte mit den Blacks verschob er schon mal in ferne Zukunft, das hatte heute keinen Sinn. Er musste sich ablenken. Wie? Vielleicht Kasumi etwas zur Hand gehen?

Er ging wieder rein und stellte fest, dass Jessy mit einem Kochtopf zum Esstisch spazierte, und dass der ganze Raum voll von leckeren Soßengerüchen war. Das Essen war also fast fertig, umso besser, dachte er, nach dem Essen würde er direkt schlafen gehen.

„Kann ich helfen", fragte er das Mädchen.

„Langweilst du dich?", grinste ihn Jessy an. „Das hab ich schon in der Hand, aber du könntest Kasumi fragen, vielleicht hat sie noch was für dich."

Kasumi kam geradewegs strahlend mit einem zweiten Kochtopf aus der Küche. „Oh, das ist lieb. Wenn du willst, kannst du Teller und Gläser holen, acht Stück jeweils, weißt du ja."

Jimmy nickte, ging in die Küche und kam mit sieben Tellern und neun Gläsern aufeinandergestapelt wieder. Kopfschüttelnd musste er noch einmal in die Küche und seinen Fehler berichtigen. Einige Zeit später saßen sie schließlich alle zusammen am Tisch und futterten. Das Essen war saulecker, wie es auch roch, und Jimmy stopfte alles in sich hinein, dass sich sogar der Rest wunderte.

„Gute Güte, Jimmy, hast du aber einen großen Hunger", stellte Kasumi fest.

„Die Geschwindigkeit ist rekordverdächtig", sagte Nabiki. „Fast so schnell wie Ranma, wow!"

„Wirst ihm immer ähnlicher", grinste Akane, drehte sich zu Ranma, stutzte und drehte sich zurück. „Nein, tut mir leid. Du bist natürlich nicht so unsensibel."

„Mmmpf, mhmpf!", machte Jimmy mit vollem Mund. „Mhm, es mpf... schmeckt aber auch... mpf, zu köstlich."

Jimmy war sich nicht sicher, was er fraß, dafür waren seine Sinne zu vernebelt, falls er sie noch hatte, und in seinem Hirn drehte sich kein einziges Rädchen mehr. Die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch vorhin sausten ihm alle immer wieder vor die Augen, die bohrenden Fragen von Akane, die lieben Blicke von Jessy, Ranmas Worte, „Du wist auch verkuppelt", alles verstopfte seinen Kopf und bremste seine Denkfähigkeit. Er war in einer Art betrunkenem Zustand, er beruhigte sich lediglich mit dem Gedanken, dass das Essen im Bauch sowieso zu Matsche verarbeitet wurde, und in einem Chaos schwamm, genauso wie die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Es schmeckte aber wirklich außerordentlich lecker, das war eben Kasumis Kunst.

Während des Essens guckten sich Ranma und Akane nicht ein einziges Mal an, und obwohl sie nebeneinander saßen, drehten sie sich voneinander weg und laberten auf andere ein. Ranma erzählte Jimmy von irgendwelchen Übungen und Kampftechniken, und Akane wechselte öfter mal mit Jessy mehrere Wörter. Kasumi unterhielt sich währenddessen mit Nabiki, und die beiden ließen sich durch nichts stören. Nur die Väter saßen da und schauten sich die Szene an, der eine darauf wartend, dass etwas außerordentliches passierte, was mit Tränen gefeiert werden musste, der andere wie ein Geier auf der Suche nach Essen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Hin und wieder blickte Jessy, die von der Seite von Akane zugelabert wurde, zu Jimmy, deutete mit ihren Augen auf die beiden Verlobten und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob sie den Grund für ihr Verhalten wissen wollte. Jimmy antwortete ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln und einer vorm Gesicht wedelnden Hand.

„Hey, Akane", sagte Jessy plötzlich.

Das Machoweib, in ihrem Redefluss unterbrochen, schaute sie verwundert an. „Was ist?"

„Was hat Ranma angestellt?"

Jimmys Hirn arbeitete nicht, aber er verstand trotzdem, was Jessy vorhatte. Sie wollte mal wieder etwas an der Beziehung der beiden Verlobten basteln. „Es geht um dich", flüsterte er zur Seite und deutete mit der Nase auf die beiden, während er Ranma mit dem Ellenbogen anstupste. Ranma schaute interessiert auf und folgte seinem Blick.

„Warum fragst du, was er angestellt hat?"

„Weil du ziemlich danach aussiehst, als ob du sauer auf ihn wärest."

Akane seufzte. „Er meinte, es wäre schön, wenn ich so wäre wie du."

Überrascht schaute sie Jessy an. „Wieso das denn?"

„Weil du wohl so friedlich reagiert hast, und ich es nie tue." Akane drehte sich wütend zu Ranma. „Echt schade, dass ich nicht so bin wie Jessy! Dann wäre ich nämlich nicht so dumm und würde mich in Jimmy verknallen, statt mich mit so einem Idioten abzugeben. Du-"

Abrupt brach sie ab und schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund, aber es war zu spät, die Worte waren ihr schon entflohen. Und damit riss sie alle aus ihren Gesprächen. Für einige Sekunden wurde sie von allen mit einem sehr überrascht interessiertem Blick angeglotzt.

„Aha", sagte Nabiki, mit glitzern in den Augen. Kasumi grinste zu ihnen rüber und lächelte, wie immer.

„Sag mal, hast du vielleicht Fieber?", fragte Jessy, fasste ihr an die Stirn und wich geschickt Nachfragen aus.

Jimmy freute sich, das brachte doch etwas Licht in seinen sonst so dunklen Kopf. Da war Akane doch wirklich etwas schönes rausgerutscht. Gleich so detailliert ihre und Jessys Gefühle preiszugeben. Aber erst mal sollte er sich auf Ranma fixieren, bevor er sich mit seinem Teil im Kopf Lichtdicht abschloss.

„Hast du es mitbekommen?", fragte er den Martial Artist. „Sie hat eben zugegeben, dass sie dich doch irgendwie mag."

„Was heißt irgendwie? Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Siehst du, Ranma", grinste Jessy. „Akane ist es überhaupt nicht egal, was du über sie denkst. Ich hab dir das schon einmal gesagt, weißt du noch? Da wolltest du es mir nicht glauben."

„Vor der Party", erinnerte ihn Jimmy. „Und ich hab auch mal gesagt, du sollst auf Jessy hören, sie hat nämlich immer recht."

„Jetzt gib doch zu, dass sie eigentlich ganz lieb ist!", forderte ihn Jessy auf. „Schau doch, sie hat gerade zugegeben, dass sie gar nicht so brutal im Herzen ist, wie du immer glaubst."

Beide, Ranma sowie Akane, blickten sich kurz an und schauten dann zu Boden, rot wie Tomaten. Kasumi und Nabiki betrachteten, wie Jimmy und Jessy, interessiert lächelnd das Spektakel und waren beeindruckt, wie viel die beiden Dimensionsreisenden aus Akanes Satz herausinterpretiert hatten. Soun und Genma allerdings schauten erst ziemlich starr auf sie alle, drehten sich zueinander und fingen an zu brüllen.

„Hast du das gehört?", rief Soun in Tränen.

„Ich hab es gehört, mein Freund. Sie haben sich endlich die Liebe gestanden", rief Genma erfreut zurück. „Das heißt, sie sind bereit für die Hochzeit!"

„Hochzeit, Hochzeit!", brüllte Soun und heulte fröhlich weiter.

Jimmy schlug sich gegen die Stirn, Jessy sowie Nabiki und Kasumi schüttelten nur lachend den Kopf. Es war mal wieder das reinste Chaos, gestiftet natürlich von den beiden Dimensionswechslern. Ranma und Akane saßen für den Rest des Abends nur noch still glühend nebeneinander, immer noch ohne sich anzugucken. Die anderen hatten einen ganzen Abend noch etwas zu lachen, machten Witze, laberten, heulten, oder suchten nur, wie Genma, nach Essen. So verlief er sich, der Abend, und Jimmy war froh, dass er wenigstens etwas abgelenkt war und die Gedanken auf den nächsten Tag verschieben konnte.

„Uaaaah, hiilfe!"

Jimmy drehte sich um. Was war denn jetzt los? Er war gerade bei Vollmond auf einem Boot, ganz alleine mit Jessy, nur Ranma fuhr mit Akane nebenher. Es war gerade so schön romantisch, der Mond war übergroß und spiegelte sich in Jessys Augen, das Wasser war schwarz und ruhig, fast schon mystisch. Und plötzlich schrie jemand und beleuchtete ihn mit einem Scheinwerferlicht. So was blödes...

„Na warte Pop, das kriegst du wieder!"

Diese Stimmen, die kannte er, überlegte Jimmy. Das war Ranmas Stimme, und sie kam nicht aus dem Boot, das hieße, er war nicht da, wo Jimmy ihn sitzen sah. Aber... war das ganze hier etwa nicht real? Ein Traum? Er wollte noch nicht aufwachen. Das Illusionstraining konnte warten, die Schulzeiten sollten verschoben werden, die Ferien sollten alle jeweils um einen Monat verlängert werden, eigentlich könnte er sogar ganz darauf pfeifen und die Dämonen auch mit dem Amaguriken fertig machen...

Jimmy reckte sich. Schlagartig begriff er, was vor sich ging und riss die Augen auf. Er war gar nicht in der zweiten Dimension! Dort konnte er den Amaguriken doch noch gar nicht. Und er war auch nicht auf irgendeinem Kahn! Es war nicht Nacht und es war kein Mond in Sichtweite! Alles Unsinn. Die Sonne schien ihm strahlend in sein müdes Gesicht, dass es ihn blendete. Sie war es, die auf dem Boot den Scheinwerfer simuliert hatte. Er war jetzt wieder in der Ranmadimension zurück, und nicht mehr in seinen schönen Traumwelten, und er wusste genau, was jetzt passieren würde. Entsetzt drehte er sich um, aber es war zu spät, jemand packte ihn am Kragen und warf ihn aus dem Fenster in den Teich.

„Urgh", machte Jimmy, als er aufplatschte und wiederholte es beim auftauchen. Neben ihm schwammen Jessy, die grinsend im Wasser Blässchen machte, und Ranko, die vollkommen sauer weiterbrüllte.

„Pop, warte mal, wenn ich dich kriege! Dann gibt's Hasenschnitzel!"

„Brrr, ist das kalt!", meinte Jessy. „Mensch, wie könnt ihr das nur aushalten? Aber ihr seid es ja auch gewohnt..."

Ranko drehte sich empört zu Jimmy. „Pop ist dieses Mal auf die Idee gekommen, Jessy als erstes in den Teich zu werfen, da sie immer diejenige ist, die davonkommt und ihn reinschubst. Warum bist du nicht aufgewacht und hast es ihm heimgezahlt?"

„Du hast doch genauso weitergepennt, als ich schreiend durch die Luft flog", lachte Jessy.

Ranko atmete Geräuschvoll aus und gab es auf mit Jessy zu diskutieren. Stattdessen drehte sie sich zu ihrem im Fenster stehenden lachenden Vater um und schrie ihr „Pops, das zahle ich dir heim!" weiter.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke waren sie alle umgezogen und saßen am Esstisch, sogar Ranma war zurückverwandelt und stocherte auf dem Teller seines Vaters herum, da sein eigener leer war. Der Hase konnte sich nicht wehren und musste zugucken, wie ihm seine Fressalien vom Teller gestohlen wurden, aber er war auch selber schuld. Schließlich war er zu faul gewesen sich zurückzuverwandeln, nachdem ihm Ranma wutentbrannt ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. Schließlich reichte Kasumi Ranma eine Schüssel mit Nachschub und entlastete Genma damit. Nach dem Essen machte sich der Vierertrupp auch schon direkt auf den Weg zur Schule, Akane mit Jessy an der Spitze lauthals am plaudern, gefolgt von den Schweigenden, nämlich Ranma und Jimmy.

Der Dimensionsreisende war froh endlich an der frischen Luft zu sein, ohne gleich durch sie zu fliegen, und betrachtete entspannt die Wirkung des sonnigen Wetters auf die Bürger Nerimas. Eine ältere Frau, die Jimmy unter dem Namen Oma Watanabe bekannt war, verschüttete aus irgendeinem Grund Wasser auf den Bürgersteig, einige Leute schrieen auf, als sie von ihrem Wasser erwischt wurden, die übrigen Leute gingen vergnügt zur Arbeit und zur Schule, nur ein Mädchen spazierte in ihrem viel Haut zeigendem Outfit und ihrem strubbeligen Hund durch die Gegend. Als Misses Watanabe plötzlich ausschwenkte und instinktiv einen Eimer Richtung Ranma goss, und Jimmy nach seinem Ausweichen die volle Ladung abbekam, glaubte er langsam an den übersinnlichen Irrsinn dieser Welt.

„Gestern Abend", fing Ranma an, während er auf dem Zaun balancierte. Dann guckte er verlegen zu seinen Füßen, als ob er nachgrübelte, wie er es sagen sollte.

Jimmy schaute nach vorne zu Jessy und Akane, während er in Gedanken einen Zipfel seines Hawaiihemdes auswrang. Die Mädchen waren außer Hörweite und machten auch keine Anstalten auf sie zu warten oder sich um irgendwelche vor Nässe triefenden Kameraden zu kümmern. „Hm?", machte Jimmy dann und schaute Ranma interessiert an.

„Na ja, was Akane gesagt hat..."

„Dass sie sich mit dir abgibt, statt sich wie Jessy in mich zu verlieben?"

Ranma nickte.

„Das geht mir gerade auch nicht aus dem Kopf", gab Jimmy zu. „Ich verstehe die beiden sowieso nicht. Akane geht ja noch, sie ist ein bisschen Stur und will sich Jungs ganz aus dem Kopf schlagen. Aber Jessy versteh ich gar nicht, was hat sie vor?"

„Jessy ist doch total unkompliziert", meinte Ranma. „Sie meckert nicht rum, sie benimmt sich feminin und zeigt auch, dass sie dich mag. Aber Akane ist da anders. Sie schreit nur herum, ist total stur und eingebildet, man kann mit ihr nicht reden! Voll das Machoweib!"

Jimmy nickte. „Als ob du mit ihr reden würdest..." Grinsend schaute er zu ihm hoch, als Ranma sich beleidigt wegdrehte. Aber das sogar er, der unsensible Kämpfer, der eigentlich null Peilung von Frauen hat, sogar bemerkt hat, dass Jessy Jimmy mag...

„Wenn du das gestern nicht gesagt hättest", fuhr der Martial Artist fort, „dass Akane gesagt hat, sie würde mich mögen, ich wäre selbst nicht darauf gekommen." Er seufzte laut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss man doch erst einmal herausfiltern, dass zwischen ihrem Gerede etwas nettes drinsteckt! Andererseits hat sie auch nur gesagt, sie gibt sich mit mir ab."

„Frag Jessy, sie wird dir erklären, was sich hinter Akanes Aussage verbirgt. Auf jedem Fall hat sie recht. Akane gibt sich mit dir ab, Nabiki tut das zum Beispiel nicht."

Ranma schnaubte in die Luft. Nach einer kurzen Pause drehte er sich allerdings wieder zu Jimmy zurück. „Gut, es ist ihr rausgerutscht, und? Warum sagt sie das nicht mal so, also... freiwillig?"

„Warum machst du ihr freiwillig keine Komplimente?"

„Hör auf alles mit Gegenfragen zu erwidern!"

Seufzend drehte sich Jimmy wieder nach vorne. Die beiden Mädels tuschelten und lachten immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin, ohne auf die Jungs hinter ihnen acht zu geben. Jessy war völlig ausgelassen, sie schien sich keine Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass Akane der Satz herausgerutscht ist. Stimmte es nun, was sie gesagt hatte? Aber warum veranstaltete Jessy diese Dates mit Tasumo? Wollte sie ihn eifersüchtig machen? Und wie stand es um ihre Gefühle?

„Was würdest du denn sagen?", fragte Ranma.

„Sie will mich eifersüchtig machen", antwortete Jimmy, total abwesend. Dann schüttelte er perplex den Kopf. „Äh, ich meine... was hast du gesagt?"

„Was du Akane für Komplimente machen würdest!"

Überrascht schaute Jimmy Ranma an. „Na, vielleicht... dass sie süß ist, wenn sie sich aufregt. Wenn dich das nervt, dann hört sie sofort mit dem Gemecker auf, wenn du ihr so etwas entgegnest."

„Und falls ich ihr ein ernsthaftes Kompliment machen will", fragte Ranma bestürzt.

„Das ist ein ernsthaftes Kompliment! Eigentlich ist alles, was nett ist und was du nicht im nächsten Moment abstreitest, ein nettes Kompliment."

„Jessy sagte, ich soll zugeben, dass sie gar nicht so ein brutales Machoweib ist..."

„Könntest du auch. Wäre ein Anfang..."

Jimmy schaute wieder nach vorne. Die Schule war schon zu sehen, sie waren praktisch schon da. Die Schülerhorden liefen quer über den Hof und spielten wie immer mit ihren Fuss-, Basket-, Volley- und sonstigen Bällen. Aber es würde eh gleich klingeln. Jimmy drehte sich verlegen um, schaute auf die Uhr und dann aufgeregt zu Jessy. Akane hatte recht, er sollte mal mit ihr darüber reden. Ihr seinen Standpunkt erklären, und seine Gefühle. Auch wenn er sie liebte, er wollte eigentlich nur mit ihr weiter zusammenleben. Er wollte nur, dass sie froh ist, das sie ihren Spaß hat, dass sie glücklich wird. Er wollte nicht nur seinen eigenen Spaß mit ihr haben, bevor Tasumo auf die Idee kam, er dachte nicht nur an sich selbst. Und wer wüsste es, vielleicht empfand sie ja dasselbe?

„Ranma? Ich muss mal mit Jessy reden, lenk mal Akane ab. Jessy, warte mal!"

Der Martial Artist grinste breit in eine andere Richtung und zeigte zwei Finger hoch, als es plötzlich vom Schulhof blitzte. Danach sprang er vom Zaun und nickte, während er mit dem Finger rechts neben Jessy zeigte. Jimmy unterbrach sein Schreien und wandte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht einmal genügend Zeit sich über den Lichtblitz Gedanken zu machen, als er auf einer der Seitenstraßen Tasumo anrennend, winkend und genauso wie Jimmy lauthals „Jessy, warte" rufend erblickte. Das Mädchen drehte sich erstaunt zu ihm um, und grüßte ebenso erfreut zurück. Jimmy erstarrte mit aufgerissenem Mund.

„Wie geht es dir?", brüllte Tasumo lautstark.

„Gut," grinste Jessy und hob die Hände, um ihn etwas zur Ruhe zu bringen.

„Weißt du", fing Tasumo leiser an und kratzte sich am Kopf. Jimmy ging etwas näher heran, um besser lauschen zu können. „Der gestrige Abend hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, und ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir nicht noch mal etwas unternehmen wollen. Wie wäre es mit Mittwoch? Wir könnten ja ins Kino gehen, wenn du magst."

Jessy grübelte eine Weile, schaute dann zu Jimmy und nickte. „Du hast da Zeitungsaustragen, oder? Dann wirst du mich schon nicht vermissen."

„Nicht vermissen?" fragte Tasumo verwundert und drehte sich ebenfalls zu Jimmy. „Ah, ihr Bruder! Passt du immer noch so gut auf dein Schwesterchen auf? Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist in den besten Händen."

„Hm, klar."

Jimmy blickte zu Jessy, die scheinbar keine Anstalten machte Tasumo abblitzen zu lassen. Aber was ihn sichtlich beruhigte, war, dass Jessy ein ganz normales o.k. gab, keine übertriebene Freude, als ob sie sich einfach mit einer Freundin ohne Hintergedanken verabreden würde. Dann fiel ihm Akanes Blick auf. Sie beobachtete Jimmy genaustens, jede seiner Reaktionen, jede Bewegung. Jimmy fühlte sich ein bisschen unwohl. Irgendwas war doch faul an der Sache, Akanes Benehmen machte ihm allmählich Angst.

„O.k., dann hole ich dich um sechs ab", sagte Tasumo. Er griff in die Hosentasche und holte ein schön in Geschenkpapier gewickeltes Päckchen heraus. „Das ist für dich", sagte er freundlich und überreichte es ihr. „Ich hab es in einem kleinen Laden in der Nähe der Sporthalle gefunden."

„Oh! Vielen dank, das ist lieb!"

„Also dann, bis Mittwoch!"

Tasumo winkte, dann verschwand er. Jessy riss sofort das Papier vom Päckchen und holte einen Stoffteddy heraus. Es war ein kleiner weißer mit einer grünen Weste und extragroßem Kopf. Seine kleinen schwarze Punkte als Augen waren putzig über seinen Barthärchen angebracht und guckten Jessy interessiert an, seine Ohren standen ihm rechts und links weit, wie seine Nase, ab.

„Oh, der sieht ja niedlich aus", meinte Akane beeindruckt. „Tasumo ist ja gar nicht wie die anderen Perversen, der hat wenigstens ein wenig Geschmack!"

„Mhm, das hat er", lachte Jessy. „Er ist aber auch ein Spinner! Jimmy? Hast du mich nicht eben auch gerufen? Warum bist du eigentlich so durchnässt?"

Jimmy drehte sich abrupt um und machte sich auf den Weg aufs Schulgelände, ohne sie anzublicken. „Es hat auf mich geregnet. Vergiss den Rest." Damit ließ er sie ratlos stehen und stapfte ins Gebäude.

In der folgenden Stunde wurde er, neben Akanes blöden forschenden Blicken, auch noch von Jessy die ganze Stunde über beobachtet. Was mit ihm los war, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Schließlich hatte er sich vorhin selbst zugegeben, dass er Jessy nicht für sich haben wollte, sondern nur, dass sie es gut hat und sich wohl fühlt. Was wollte er dann noch? Er könnte sie doch auch ganz einfach in Ruhe lassen, sie würde auch allein für ihr Glück sorgen können. Um sich abzulenken half er in den beiden Stunden bis zur Pause seinen Mitschülern bei den Aufgaben und erklärte ihnen die Regeln für einige Probleme, die er selbst in fünf Minuten gelöst hatte. Dabei tat er so, als ob sie ihn so sehr in Anspruch nahmen, dass er zu anderweitigem Blickkontakt nicht genug Zeit hatte. Jessy war über sein Verhalten mehr als nur verwundert, aber nach einiger Zeit gab sie es auf und machte sich auch daran ihren Freundinnen irgendwelche Aufgaben zu erklären. Mr. Otero war an diesem Tag sehr überrascht, wie fleißig seine beiden besten Schüler am helfen waren, und dass sie nicht die ganze Stunde mit quatschen verbrachten grenzte schon an ein Wunder.

In der Pause ging Jimmy sofort raus und schaute aus dem Fenster. Jessy kam ihm verwundert hinterher.

„Dort ist Ranma", sagte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Der Martial Artist schwebte knapp drei Meter über dem Schulhof in der Luft, wobei er sich mit seinen Füßen an einem Fensterbrett festhakte und sich auf diese Weise mit dem ganzen Körper aus dem Fenster lehnen konnte, ohne runter zu fallen, und zerschlug eine Papiertüte über dem Kopf eines anderen Schülers. Dieser Schüler hatte ein Fotoapparat und kniete vor einem Fenster an der Übungshalle. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sagte etwas, während er Ranma verstohlen angrinste. Eine Sekunde später kam eine Schülerschar auf ihn zugestürmt und umringte ihn, wild auf ihn einlabernd. Ranma seufzte kurz und ließ sich fallen, als ihm der Junge mit dem Fotoapparat im Flug ein Haar ausriss und damit wegrannte.

„Komm, Akane ist bestimmt auch irgendwo", sagte Jimmy und ging in Richtung Treppe. Jessy, immer noch völlig ratlos, folgte ihm seufzend.

Draußen angekommen liefen sie auf Ranma zu, der ihnen winkend entgegen kam.

„Wo ist Akane", fragte Jimmy und schaute sich um.

„Sie war vorhin noch in der Sporthalle, glaube ich. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt gerade ist."

„Wer war das eigentlich vorhin?", fragte Jessy. „Dieser Typ, den du mit Papiertüte erschreckt hast."

„Ah der? Das war..."

„Ranma, mach dich bereit!"

Die drei sahen sich um. Der jüngere Kuno kam mit seinem Holzschwert schreiend auf Ranma zugerannt und versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen. Ranma wich aus und trat ihm gleichzeitig geschickt ins Gesicht. „Oh, Oberschüler Kuno, lange nicht gesehen, kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

Kuno brach zusammen und gab ein gequältes Geräusch von sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er einen Papierfetzen hochhob und ihn Ranma zitternd vor die Nase hielt. „Für mich nicht, aber..."

Ranma riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand, und ehe Kuno zusammengebrochen war und das Bewusstsein verlor, hatte er ihn aufgeklappt. Auf der Rückseite stand ganz groß „Herausforderung". Jimmy und Jessy guckten ihm interessiert von beiden Seiten über die Schulter.

„Saotome, triff mich auf Oberschüler Kunos Kopf in der Übungshalle. Gosunkugi", las Jimmy vor. „Und wann?"

„Ist Gosunkugi der von eben? Der, der dir ein Haar ausgerissen hat? Was will er von dir?", wunderte sich Jessy.

„Hikaru Gosunkugi, ein Akaneverehrer. Er läuft die ganze Zeit mit seinem Fotoapparat durch die Gegend und macht Bilder von ihr, die er weiterverkauft. Aber seit kurzem macht er auch welche von mir."

„Von dir?", fragte Jimmy.

„Vor der Schule hat er auch ein Bild von mir geschossen, auf dem Zaun. Da wo du total Gedankenverloren in der Gegend herumgestarrt hast."

„Und wirst du da hin gehen?"

„Warum nicht? Ich frag mich nur, was er will. Aber erst in der zweiten Pause."

„Warum erst in der zweiten?", fragte Jessy.

„Weil Hiroshi und Daisuke was von mir wollen!"

Die beiden Freunde standen neben einem der Bäume auf dem Schulhof und winkten Ranma zu sich her, der zurückwinkte. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr nachher mitkommen. Ich frage mich, was dieser Gosunkugi von mir will... Ich gehe mal zu den beiden rüber, bis nachher." Damit haute er ab.

Jimmy schaute sich um und wollte gerade in irgendeine Richtung losgehen, in der Hoffnung, dass er jemanden finden würde, den er grundlos zulabern konnte, als ihn Jessy zurückrief.

„Warte doch mal, Jimmy!"

„Was ist denn?", fragte er aufgebracht. Genervt sah er in den Himmel und würdigte Jessy keines Blickes.

„Lauf doch nicht immer weg", sagte das Mädchen leise. „Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Du benimmst dich ganz seltsam."

Jimmy stöhnte auf. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

„Du ignorierst mich schon seit zwei Stunden! Als ob ich gar nicht da wäre. Was ist los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Eine Pause trat ein. Jimmy sah immer noch in den Himmel, sagte aber nichts. Er spürte Jessys traurigen Blick in seinem Rücken, hatte aber Angst ihr in die Augen zu gucken. „Tut mir leid", sagte er. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich bin etwas durcheinander."

Jessy legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, riss ihn herum und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Dann seufzte sie. „Es ist meine Schuld, oder?"

Jimmy stockte der Atem. Ein Gefühl schlechten Gewissens überkam ihn, als er in ihre traurigen und sorgenvollen Augen sah. Sie gab sich selbst die Schuld, sie dachte, es wäre ihr Fehler! Es war aber nicht ihre Schuld, es war ganz allein seine. Nur weil er zu blöd war seine Eifersucht unter Kontrolle zu halten, machte sie sich jetzt Sorgen. Jimmy fühlte sich miserabel, er wollte sich innerlich zusammenschlagen, seine Sturheit ein für alle mal aus sich herausprügeln. Aber erst einmal musste er das hier wieder geradebiegen und sich entschuldigen, doch ehe er wusste, was er sagen sollte, sprach Jessy schon weiter:

„Ich lasse dich einfach mal in Ruhe, o.k.? Ich hab das Gefühl, ich nerve dich zu sehr", sagte sie lächelnd. „Was ich auch immer getan hab, tut mir leid! Sag mir einfach bescheid, wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann."

„Jessy..."

„Jessy!!!"

Das Pokémonmädchen drehte sich um. „Oh, Akane, da bist du ja endlich. Wo warst du die Pause über?"

„In der Sporthalle, warum fragst du?"

„Kennst du einen Hikaru Gosunkugi?"

„Gosunkugi??? Ist das nicht einer der Blacks?"

Vollkommen in ihr Gespräch vertieft machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Weg zu den Mädchencliquen. Jimmy blickte ihnen immer noch fassungslos hinterher, er hatte sie einfach gehen lassen... Genau das war es, was er an Jessy nicht verstand. Es war doch wohl eindeutig, dass er die Schuld an seinem Verhalten trug, oder nicht? Das war einfach zu eindeutig, dass er seine Gefühle und die Eifersucht nicht so gut unter Kontrolle hatte! Das stand beinahe schon mit roten Buchstaben auf den Wolken! Und Jessy hatte es auf sich bezogen! Dafür würde Jimmys Gewissen ihn heute noch erdrücken. Und anstatt mit ihr zu reden und sich zu entschuldigen hat er sie einfach gehen lassen! Und ihren Sorgen überlassen. Er fühlte sich miserabel. Schließlich war er jetzt verantwortlich für dieses Missverständnis, dass er wieder angerichtet hatte. Das war zum sich-die-Haare-ausreißen! Er fasste sich an den Kopf und setzte sich auf eine Mauer um einen der Bäume, und hätte es nicht geklingelt, hätte ihm wohl kein Friseur mehr helfen können...

Die folgenden Stunden bis zur Pause waren auch nicht besser, dieses Mal war es Jessy, die Jimmy in Ruhe ließ und sich weigerte ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Er sprach sie von sich aus auch nicht an, warum wusste er nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte, und vor den ganzen interessierten, gesprächigen und weiterplappernden Schülern war es sowieso blöde. Jessy ließ sich gar nichts anmerken, sie laberte fröhlich mit ihren Freundinnen, lachte und ließ sich von Jimmy nicht erwischen, dass sie ihn beobachtete, trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich schon um sein Wohlbefinden vergewisserte, wenn er selbst unaufmerksam war oder ihr den Rücken zukehrte. Nach diesen endlos langen zwei Stunden voller Schweigen gingen sie zusammen auf den Schulhof zu Ranma und schließlich in die Übungshalle, wo sie in der Mitte der Halle Tatewaki Kuno mit seinem Holzschwert in der Hand erblickten, der interessiert zu dem am Boden sitzenden Gosunkugi blickte. Hikaru Gosunkugi saß da im Schneidersitz über einem Umschlag voller Fotos gebückt und spielte nervös an einem Zipfel des Umschlags.

„Letzte Woche", sagte er langsam und mysteriös, „habe ich heimlich Saotomes Schritte fotografiert."

„Lass sehen", meinte Kuno und nahm die Bilder aus dem Umschlag, den Gosunkugi ihm reichte. Er betrachtete sie kurz und legte das Gesicht in Falten. „Heimlich, hm?"

Gosunkugi nickte, und Kuno bückte sich zu ihm hin und schlug ihm gegen den Kopf. „Du Vollidiot! Er posiert auf jedem Bild!"

Jimmy und Jessy schauten sich die Szene verblüfft an, Ranma entschied sich jedoch zu einem Sprung anzusetzen und landete aufrecht auf Kunos Kopf. „Was ist los, Gosunkugi", fragte er seelenruhig. „Warum hast du mich herbestellt?"

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wo du stehst?", fragte Kuno knurrend. Ranma hielt ihm nur den Brief vor die Nase. Jetzt trat Gosunkugi in Aktion: er holte hinter seinem Rücken eine Kiste hervor und aus der eine Menge schleimiger Tiere, Frösche, Käfer, Spinnen, Seesterne, Schnecken und sogar Schlangen in den verschiedensten Formaten. Ranma machte nur große Augen und guckte verwundert den Spinner an, während das ganze Vieh an ihm rumkrabbelte. Jessy machte ein „iih!". Gosunkugi grinste nur verstohlen.

„Ich habe keine Schwäche gefunden, da wollte ich gucken, ob Saotome Angst vor ekligen Krabbeltierchen hat."

Doch Gosunkugi hatte nicht bei der richtigen Person den gewünschten Erfolg. Statt Ranma brach Kuno auf einmal starr zusammen und regte sich nicht. Ranma ging von ihm runter und schaute zu Gosunkugi.

„Ihr sucht meine Schwachstelle, hm?", fragte er mit leicht genervtem Lächeln. „Verschwendet keine Zeit, ich hab keine. Mir macht nichts Angst."

„Lügner!", schrie Kuno plötzlich auf. Hüpfend und mit schlangenumwickelten Unterarmen sprang er um Ranma herum und schrie: „Lügner, Lügner! Sogar Tatewaki Kuno hat vor diesen Dingern Angst!"

Ranma wich zurück. „Du hast wirklich Angst?"

Jimmy erinnerte sich. Bei der Party hatte Ranma gestanden entsetzliche Angst vor Katzen zu haben. Jimmy hatte da einen Telepatiezauber an Ranma versucht, aus welchem seltsamerweise Katzenlaute hervorkamen. Ranma hatte daraufhin das ganze Zimmer fast verwüstet.

„Ranma hat nur vor einer Sache Angst", sagte er deutlich. Sofort wurde Kuno und Gosunkugi seine Anwesenheit bewusst. Alle starrten ihn an, einige weniger oder mehr interessiert, vor allen Dingen Kuno. Jessy schaute ihn entgeistert von der Seite an, als ob sie ihn für einen nicht ganz dicht halten würde, doch Ranma wechselte seinen Gesichtsausdruck von genervt zu entsetzt. Jimmy lachte in sich hinein, da hatte er ihm doch einen Schrecken eingejagt... „Und das ist", fuhr er seelenruhig fort, „einzig und allein Akanes furchtbares Geschrei."

Ranma, Gosunkugi sowie auch Kuno schauten Jimmy vollkommen verblüfft an. Ihre Gesichter, überlegte Jimmy fröhlich, waren ein wunderbarer Anblick, einfach zum Fotografieren.

Ranma fing an zu lachen. „Stimmt, vor Akanes Doofheit hab ich echt manchmal Angst. Aber damit wirst du mich nicht schlagen können, Kuno." Damit zeigte er grinsend mit dem Finger auf ihn und lachte ihn aus. „Denn ich hab keine Schwachstellen. Tut mir leid."

Jimmy staunte. Eben erst war Ranma die Sache relativ wütend angegangen und hatte auf ihre Fragen fast schon zurückgefaucht, als ob er befürchtete, sie würden es vielleicht doch rauskriegen. Aber jetzt hatte er gemerkt, dass er einen Freund hatte, der ihm half es geheim zu halten, und sah sichtlich beruhigter aus. Gosunkugi war dafür sehr enttäuscht, Kuno aber eher verärgert.

„Du unverschämter, frecher, unsensibler! Wie kannst du es wagen Akanes heilige Worte als furchtbares Geschrei zu beschimpfen? Und wie kannst du nur ihre edlen Taten und ihren edlen Charakter als Doofheit empfinden? Das kann ich dir nicht verzeihen!" Damit richtete er sein Schwert auf Ranma, erblickte aber die immer noch um ihn gewickelten Schlangen und sackte versteinert wieder zu Boden.

„Ts!", machte Ranma und lachte. „Akane ist und bleibt blöd wie Brot! Du willst meinen Schwachpunk wissen? Ich habe keinen Schwachpunkt, kapiert? Und wenn ich keinen sage, dann mein ich wirklich keinen! Lasst uns gehen, Jimmy."

„Dann", stöhnte Kuno vom Boden. Langsam versuchte er sich aufzurappeln und die Schlangen abzuschütteln, sofern er sich bewegen konnte, als Ranma nochmals zurückschaute. „Dann... fürchtest du bestimmt keine Wette einzugehen?"

„Eine Wette?", fragte der Martial Artist.

„Genau. Wenn ich deinen Schwachpunkt finde, dann... findest du das Mädchen mit dem Zopf für mich."

„Ts. Von mir aus, Kuno. Viel Spaß beim suchen."

Damit ging er nach draußen, gefolgt von den beiden Dimensionsreisenden. Draußen war es immer noch schön, die Sonne schien vor sich hin, wie immer, und die Leute auf dem Schulhof spielten fröhlich oder standen in Grüppchen im Schatten des Schulgebäudes herum.

„Was für Spinner."

Jimmy und Ranma sahen sich an, sie waren beide einer Meinung. „Absolute Vollidioten..."

„Und Kuno ist immer noch an deiner weiblichen Hälfte interessiert", schüttelte Jimmy den Kopf.

„Sagt mal", überlegte Jessy. „Ist dieser Hikaru Gosunkugi irgendwie mit Gozo Gosunkugi verwandt?"

Überrascht sahen sie die beiden Jungs an.

„Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht", meinte Jimmy. „Die könnten tatsächlich verwandt sein, die sehen sich sogar ähnlich. Und sie laufen beide mit einer Kamera herum."

„Heißt das, Hikaru Gosunkugi könnte auch zu den Blacks gehören?", fragte Ranma.

„Möglich wäre es. Und für wen will er deinen Schwachpunkt? Doch nicht nur für Kuno, oder? Jessy? Was hat Tasumo eigentlich gesagt? Hast du ihn verhört?"

„Hab ich. Er sagte nur, dass er von dem Clan nichts weiß, außer, dass er angeblich existieren soll. Und Gozo wäre nur ein Freund. Was sie mit der Kamera vorhatten weiß ich nicht."

Jimmy überlegte. Das war so ein Chaos von Unsicherheiten. Bisher wussten sie nur von Gozo sicher, dass er dazugehörte. Aber Hikaru? Bei seiner Dummheit war es viel zu wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn gar nicht haben wollen. Gozo war auch nicht viel klüger, aber immerhin etwas. Schließlich hatte er auch seinen Namen im Versteck verraten, in der Hoffnung, ihr Plan würde aufgehen. Aber Akane und Xiaou hatten ihn pechlicherweise vereitelt und somit haben sie jetzt einen Hinweis, wo sie suchen können.

„Das mit der Kamera ist bestimmt längst vorbei. Es war auch nicht die, die Hikaru dabeihatte. Wir müssten uns mal wieder bei Nabiki nach Gozo erkundigen."

„Können wir mal wieder machen. Ich glaube ja fast, wir bekommen bald Rabatt", grinste Jessy. „Hey, da ist Akane!"

„Jessy, halt!", schrie Ranma. Entsetzt drehte sich das Mädchen um, als er sie an den Hüften packte und mit ihr über ein Brett sprang. Als sie sicher auf der anderen Seite standen, stupsten sie das Holzstück an, welches sofort in sich zusammenbrach und eine ausgegrabene Fallgrube preisgab.

„Iih, was ist das?", kreischte Jessy.

„Mitten auf dem Schulhof? Wer macht denn so etwas?", wunderte sich Jimmy.

„Sicherlich Gosunkugi", sagte Ranma bestimmt. „Das passt zu seiner Doofheit! Davor hat doch keiner Angst!"

Zuhause war das Essen beinahe fertig, als die vier dort aufkreuzten. Akane und Jessy machten sich sofort daran Kasumi in der Küche etwas zur Hand zu gehen, während Ranma beschloss erst mal eine Dusche zu nehmen und den ganzen Schleim der Kleintiere von sich abzuwaschen, der langsam fürchterlich zu stinken anfing. Kurz nach seinem Verschwinden stürmte Nabiki durch die Tür, grüßte Jimmy freundlich und rief ein „Hallo" in die Küche, danach war es still. Jimmy beschloss ein bisschen im Dojo zu trainieren und, was er schon den ganzen Tag machen wollte, seine Dummheit und Eifersucht endlich zu verkloppen. So ging er über die Terrasse an den wie immer Shogi spielenden Vätern vorbei zum Tendo-Dojo und suchte sich Akanes Dummys. Er stellte sich zwei Stück nebeneinander, schrie einmal auf und schlug zu. Die beiden Holzfiguren schwankten unter den Handkantenschlägen und Fußtritten hin und her und drohten umzufallen, während Jimmy sein Tempo immer weiter erhöhte und fast schon in Ranmas Amagurikengeschwindigkeit auf die beiden einschlug, dass es nur so krachte. Mit verkrampften Gesicht nahm er sich plötzlich nur noch einen vor und umkreiste ihn, schlug und trat brutal zu, immer wieder, dass er ihm einen Arm zerschlug, ein Bein verkrüppelte und den Kopf mit einem Roundkick vom Hals feuerte. Kaum das der erste Dummy den Halt verlor und zu Boden stürzend aufgab, machte sich Jimmy schon daran den zweiten zuzurichten. Er schlug mit der bloßen Hand Kerben in den Holzkörper, brach ihm wieder sämtliche Beine und trat ihn mit einem finalen Tritt aus der Fassung, dass der Dummy auf dem Boden aufschlug und zerbrach. Jimmy schnappte keuchend nach Luft, wischte sich über die Stirn und sah sich seine beiden Opfer an. Sie waren fast so zerstört wie nach einem Angriff von Akane, dachte er grinsend.

Jetzt fühlte er sich um einiges besser, auch wenn der Schweiß wie ein Wasserfall an ihm herunterrann, er fühlt

e sich tatsächlich, als hätte er den unbrauchbaren Teil seines Gehirns rausgeschlagen. Schwer atmend blickte er auf seine Hände und schluckte. Sie waren teils blutunterlaufen, teils blaugeschlagen, und zudem konnte er nicht sagen, wie sie sich anfühlten. Alles, was er spürte, war ein großer Schmerz, der jetzt in der Pause immer intensiver wurde. Es war, als ob seine Hände das innere einer laufenden Zerkleinerungsmaschine besichtigt hätten. Sie waren es ja auch nicht gewohnt.

„Autsch", ächzte er und schnappte nach Luft. Das tat höllisch weh. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf den Boden, klemmte sie sich unter seinen Hintern, um den Schmerz zu erdrücken, und streckte seine Beine aus, damit das Blut besser in sie nachfließen konnte. Zumindest sah er sie ausgestreckt, auch von seinen Füßen spürte er nichts außer Schmerzen. Eine Weile saß er da, bis er wieder zu Atem kam und seine Hände zu Pochen begannen. Sie waren ihm eingeschlafen, und er hatte es überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Stöhnend stand er wieder auf.

„Oha, ich hab die Dinger so zerschmettert?"

Über seine Kraft verwundert und immer noch kaum glaubend bestaunte Jimmy nochmals die beiden Dummys und schob sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Das hatte ihm gefehlt, dass er sich mal so richtig auspowern konnte. Kurz überlegte er, ob er die Holzklötze wieder zusammenbauen sollte, falls das ging, oder sie im übermaß vorhanden waren und deswegen die benutzten nur entsorgt wurden, und ob er das nach der Dusche oder dem Essen wegräumen sollte, als er eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte:

„Der Idiot Saotome!"

Jimmy drehte sich zum Ausgang. Das war eindeutig Hikaru Gosunkugis Stimme! Was zum Teufel machte er hier? Suchte er etwa immer noch nach Ranmas Schwachstelle?

„Der Idiot Saotome! Der Idiot Saotome!"

Jimmy riss die Tür vom Dojo auf, lief nach draußen und erstarrte. Gosunkugi stand mit einem Hammer in der Hand neben dem Haus und hämmerte eine Voodoopuppe an einen Baum. Zum Schluss schlug er sich auf seinen Daumen und ächzte.

„Verzeihung", meinte Mr. Tendo, der mit Genma auf der Terrasse saß. „Was machst du in meinem Garten?"

„Oh", machte Gosunkugi, als ob er sich dessen gar nicht bewusst wäre, dass er in einem fremden Garten saß, und grinste wieder mal verstohlen. „Äh... hallo."

Da ging plötzlich die Terrassentür auf und Akane kam hindurch. „Essen ist fertig. Oh, haben wir einen Gast? Bist du nicht Hikaru Gosunkugi? Was machst du hier?"

„Akane..."

Der Junge mit der Voodoopuppe sah sie vollkommen verträum an, dann fasste er sich an die Backen und strahlte von Ohr zu Ohr in die Luft, dass ihn die drei auf der Terrasse sowie auch Jimmy vor dem Dojo nur verblüfft anschauten.

„He, Gosunkugi!"

Hikaru drehte sich um, ohne die Pose zu ändern, und schaute nach oben zu Ranma, der vom Baum baumelte. „Da du dir solche Mühe gibst", lächelte der freundlich, „verrate ich dir meine Schwäche."

„Echt?"

„Mhm!"

„Was sagst du? Lauter", sagte Gosunkugi und kam mit seinem Kopf Ranma näher. „Ich-"

Der Martial Artist schrie mit voller Kraft hindurch, dass sich Gosunkugis Ohren weiß färbten. Grinsend setzte sich Ranma auf dem Ast auf und zeigte den Daumen hoch, während er mit der anderen Hand auf den versteinerten Jungen zeigte.

In diesem Moment klingelte es. Ranma, sowie Jimmy, Akane, Soun und Genma machten sich auf den Weg nach drinnen, wo das Essen schon auf dem Tisch stand und einen wohlriechenden Duft verströmte. Kasumi kam mit dem letzten Topf aus der Küche und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, Jessy kam mit Shampoo an der Hand von der Eingangstür.

„Darf sie mitessen?", fragte das Pokémonmädchen.

„Aber natürlich", lächelte Kasumi. „Shampoo ist bei uns immer willkommen."

„Zumal wir sie meistens auch nicht davon abhalten können", erwiderte Nabiki kalt.

„Was war denn draußen los, Akane?", fragte Kasumi.

„Ah, da war dieser Hikaro Gosunkugi, der wohl hinter Ranmas Schwachpunkt her ist."

„Voodoonadel Gosunkugi", schüttelte Nabiki den Kopf. „Der isst aber nicht mit!"

Das Mahl war mal wieder wundervoll, wie Jimmy es von Kasumi gewohnt war. Es gab eine Art Bambusgulasch mit Reis, dazu Ente in einer superleckeren, leicht pikanten Soße. Jimmy hantierte sich mit den Stäbchen so gut er konnte vorwärts, er hatte mittlerweile Übung darin. In seiner zweiten Dimension hatte er zum letzten mal Messer und Gabel benutzt, seit dem übte er sich mit dem neuen Besteck und konnte das mittlerweile sogar schon ziemlich gut, zumindest ausreichend um nicht aufzufallen. Wie man damit schnell essen konnte, oder sich viel in den Mund stopfen konnte, bevor man fertig mit dem kauen war, wüsste er selbst nicht, er hatte es bisher auch nur einmal geschafft. Diese Mahlzeit war ausnahmsweise nicht so chaotisch wie sonst immer. Ranma und Genma fraßen erst die Nachschübe weg, bevor sie anderen etwas vom Teller klauten, Akane unterhielt sich mit Kasumi, Nabiki rechnete, Shampoo, Jessy und Jimmy saßen nur still und nachdenklich herum. Nach dem Essen stand Shampoo sofort auf und bedankte sich.

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur verabschieden. Ich reise wieder nach China."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Akane.

„Ryoga ist noch nicht aufgetaucht", erklärte Jessy. „Immer noch nicht. Und keiner weiß, wo er ist."

„Bestimmt wieder in Spanien", überlegte Jimmy.

„Auf den Mond kommt er ja so noch nicht", sagte Ranma belustigt.

Shampoo ignorierte beide. „Ich gehe jetzt nach China, ich weiß nur nicht, wie."

Alle verstummten. Shampoo sah aus, als ob sie gleich losheulen würde.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was Urgroßmutter sagt", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe Ehre von Dorf nicht wieder hergestellt, ich habe Xiaous Aufgabe nicht erfüllt, und ich habe Ehemann verloren. Ich will echt nicht wissen..."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging mit hängendem Kopf zur Tür.

„Warte, Shampoo!"

Jimmy riss sich auf die Beine. Er wusste, dass er Shampoo nicht aufhalten konnte, denn sie musste zurück. Aber das ganze Missverständnis war doch zum großen Teil seine Schuld. Er war es, der die Ehre der Amazonen verletzt, Shampoos Todeskuss verhindert und das Dorf mit dem unechten Pokéball veräppelt hatte. Außer der Sache mit Ryoga trug er allein die Verantwortung dafür. Und es gab nur eins, wie er das wieder gut machen konnte, ohne dabei drauf zu gehen. „Ich komme mit dir."

„Was?", fragte Shampoo leise und ungläubig. Eine unheimliche Stille entstand im Raum, kaum einer wagte es laut zu atmen, geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Sie sahen alle nur zu Jimmy, erstaunt über seine spontane Idee.

„Was?", wiederholte Jessy.

„Was?", schrie Akane los. „Jimmy, do Idiot! Warum gehst du immer so sorglos mit dir selbst um? Hier machen sich einige Leute Sorgen um dich! Und du bringst dich jedes Mal in Schwierigkeiten!"

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie um den Tisch herum und auf Jimmy zu, doch der fasste ihr an die Schultern und bremste sie ab. „Es war meine Schuld, was passiert ist", erklärte er. „Ich werde mich stellen müssen, sonst wird mich das noch ewig weiterverfolgen! Ich hab das ganze Amazonendorf verarscht! Du hast doch gesehen, das werden sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen! Außerdem muss ich über die Blacks etwas herausfinden, und ich glaube, dort werde ich etwas finden." Er ließ sie los, streifte ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und drehte sich aufatmend zu Shampoo. „Wir können los."

„Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte Jessy mit einer traurigen Stimme.

Jimmy drehte sich verwundert um. Irgendetwas in ihm regte sich, etwas sprang in die Höhe, er wollte es kaum glauben. „Du willst mitkommen? Und was ist mit der Schule?"

„Die lässt du auch ausfallen, also kann ich es auch tun."

„Und... am Mittwoch triffst du dich doch mit Tasumo!"

„Den sehe ich ständig. Und auf dich muss ich aufpassen." Sie grinste. „Sonst machst du wieder Unfug."

„Ich?" Jimmy seufzte. „Okay... aber-"

„Na also", freute sich das Mädchen. „Ich packe nur noch etwas Kleidung ein, dann geht's los. Und etwas Geld sollten wir auch mitnehmen."

„Jessy, Kleidung wird in dieser Welt doch nicht dreckig", sagte Jimmy.

„Nur so, wer weiß. Vielleicht wollen wir mal anders aussehen, hm?"

Grinsend drehte sie sich zur Treppe.

„Und ihr wollt wirklich alleine gehen", fragte Akane. „Ihr wisst doch, was euch da erwartet. Sollen wir nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein, Akane", grinste Jessy und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Das schaffen wir schon."

Mit diesen Worten lief sie die Treppe hoch und ließ einen Haufen verwunderter Leute zurück. Jimmy war erleichtert, dass sie trotzdem mitgekommen wollte, obwohl er sich so schlecht verhalten hatte. Und zum Glück hatte sie vergessen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen wollte. So konnte er das noch mal klären, jetzt hatte er etwas Zeit dazu. Und er würde die ganze Zeit lieb zu ihr sein, das musste er sich jetzt schon selbst versprechen. Dann lief er ihr nach und einige Minuten später kamen sie mit einem kleinen Rucksack und einer kleinen Handtasche wieder herunter.

„Auf ins Abenteuer!", rief Jessy erfreut.

„Auf in die chaotischen Auseinandersetzungen", rief Jimmy, immerhin fast genauso erfreut.

„Auf zum Amazonendorf!", sagten die drei in ihren jeweiligen Stimmungslagen.

Es dauerte keine drei Tage, bis die drei die Küste erreichten. Gleich nach dem Aufbruch hatten sie sich eine Landkarte gekauft und den schnellstmöglichen Weg genommen, der nur zu finden war. Er führte sie über Landstraßen und durch kleine Wälder, und das gute Wetter begleitete sie ständig. Am dritten Tag fing es allerdings an zu regnen, was nicht weiter schlimm war, da Jessy sich schließlich an die Schnellstraße stellte und mit ihrer süßen Figur Autofahrer anlockte. So fuhren sie per Anhalter fast bis zum Hafen. Am Abend stolzierten sie ins Gebäude um im warmen darüber nachzudenken, wie sie über den großen See kommen sollten, für drei Schiffstickets reichte ihr Geld nämlich nicht aus. Schließlich setzten sie sich draußen unter einen Baum und beobachteten die von den Blättern der Bäume fallenden Regentropfen. Es war schon dämmerig, dennoch zeigte sich die Sonne ein letztes Mal am Horizont und bot einen faszinierenden Untergang.

„Ist das nicht schön?", fragte Jessy träumerisch.

Die anderen beiden nickten. Der glühende kleine Ball beschoss sie mit dem letzten Rest seiner Lichtteilchen, welche er für den Rest der Stadt nicht mehr brauchte.

„Ist das Wasser nicht auch wunderschön?", fragte Jimmy als Antwort. Beide Mädels drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Hast ja recht, wir müssen da irgendwie rüber", bestätigte Jessy. „Nur wie?"

Jimmy überlegte. Zu schwimmen wäre es etwas weit. Aber Tickets bekamen sie nicht. Wie waren sie letztes mal rübergekommen? Nach der Aktion im Amazonendorf? Er konnte sich tatsächlich nicht mehr erinnern, obwohl es nicht einmal lange her war, und obwohl man solch eine Aktion auch nicht einfach so vergessen sollte...

„Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, um hier rüber zu kommen, Shampoo?", fragte Jessy die Amazone.

„Ich? Ich bin... geschwommen... mit Xiaou."

„Nasse Angelegenheit", stellte Jimmy fest. „Aber zum Training eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Solange wir nicht untergehen oder erfrieren..."

„Oder wollen wir doch an Bord eines der Schiffe? Es passt doch in der Nacht keiner auf, oder?", fragte Jessy.

„Hm..." Jimmy grübelte. „Wenn sie uns auf der Fahrt entdecken, werfen sie uns nicht raus. Sie kehren wegen uns auch nicht um. Wir werden allerhöchstens das Deck schrubben müssen."

„Du machst uns unsichtbar, dann schaffen wir das schon! Oder du machst Illusionen von den Tickets."

„Illusionen?", fragte Shampoo verwundert. „Was für Illusionen?"

Jessy verstummte und grinste verstohlen zu Jimmy. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erklär du es ihr mal."

„Okay, du weißt ja noch gar nicht bescheid!"

Shampoo guckte verwundert zwischen Jimmy und Jessy hin und her.

„Also pass auf: Jimmy ist ein Magier. Hauptgebiet Illusionen. Er beherrscht auch andere starke Zauber, doch zieht er es vor seine Gegner zu verwirren. Erinnerst du dich, im Krankenhaus? Der Feuerball?"

Shampoo guckte sie eine Weile irritiert an, bevor sie verstand. „Das heißt... das war nicht echt?"

„Nein", sagten Jimmy und Jessy wie aus einem Mund.

„Dann... war dieser Ball, den du uns gegeben hast, als Tausch für deine Freilassung... auch nicht echt?"

„Nein, der auch nicht", sagte Jimmy verlegen und guckte zu Boden.

Die Amazone erstarrte und sah ihn wütend an, ohne was zu sagen. Jimmy entfernte sich sicherheitshalber einige Millimeter von ihr, doch dieses Mal attackierte sie ihn nicht und wollte ihn nicht gleich gnadenlos umbringen, sie starrte ihn stattdessen kalt von der Seite an. Ihm war etwas unwohl in seiner Haut. Das hätte er ihr natürlich viel früher gestehen sollen. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und fing an sich lauthals zu wehren:

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ihr hättet uns doch getötet, wenn..."

„Wieso sollten wir euch töten? Das war einzig und allein mein Kampf!"

„Aber der Todeskuss! Ihr seid doch sonst so feindselig gesonnen! Außerdem war deine Mutter da."

Shampoo schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war trotzdem mein Kampf. Du hast nur Aufsehen erregt, weil du dazwischengegangen bist. Den Kampf haben wir immer noch nicht ausgetragen! Das können wir jetzt sofort machen!"

„Quatsch", ging Jessy zwischen. „Reg dich ab, Shampoo. Das war ein Missverständnis, und auch wenn es gegen eure Tradition verstößt, so müsst ihr doch unsere zu verstehen lernen und Probleme friedlich lösen können."

Jimmy nickte. „Wir wollten Ärger vermeiden. Ging halt schief..."

Shampoo beruhigte sich tatsächlich wieder, entspannte ihre Muskeln und drehte sich weg. „Und er hat uns immer noch nicht gesagt, warum er unsere geheime Technik kennt."

„So geheim ist sie nicht", sagte Jimmy. Das stimmte sogar, es war nämlich hauptsächlich zur Übung der allgemeinen Schnelligkeit gedacht, und Cologne hatte im Manga, den er vor so vielen Jahren über diese Welt gelesen hatte, Ranma die Technik vorgeführt. „Nun, ich glaube kaum, dass du verstehen wirst, woher ich die Technik kenne. Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir im Amazonendorf."

Eine Stille legte sich. Shampoo guckte betreten zu Boden, Jimmy und Jessy betrachteten sie eingehend.

„Noch eine Kleinigkeit, Shampoo", fuhr Jimmy fort. „Wer ist Xiaou, und warum kämpft sie an deiner Seite?"

„Xiaou ist eine der großen vier Matriarchinnen. Das hat sie doch schon gesagt!"

„Sie ist eine Matriarchin?", fragte Jessy verdutzt. „Ich dachte, die wären älter."

„Stimmt. Mit 34 ist sie die jüngste Matriarchin, die es bisher gegeben hat."

„34?!?", fragte Jimmy. „Du verarscht uns doch, sie sieht aus wie sechzehn!"

„Sie hat irgendein magisches Artefakt, damit sie jünger bleibt. Denn ein junger Körper ist immer agiler als ein gebrauchter."

„Interessant", stimmte Jimmy zu. „Aber Cologne ist doch auch alt und sie kämpft ziemlich gut."

Shampoo starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Woher weißt du, wie sie kämpft?"

„Äh... das war nur eine Vermutung..."

„Dieses Artefakt", fing Jessy an, „kann es euch auch unsichtbar machen?"

„Ja, kann es, aber nur kurz. Vielleicht fünf Minuten..."

„Für fünf Minuten muss ich eine ganze Menge Astralenergie verschwenden", meinte Jimmy. „Und das mit dem Jung halten... na ja, das klappt auch so..."

Shampoo schaute ihn wieder einmal verwundert an. „Wie?"

„Sag mal, Shampoo", unterbrach Jessy wieder mal. „Kennt ihr die Blacks?"

„Die Blacks?"

„Weil Jimmy in ihr Geheimlager eingedrungen ist, oder das der Whites, und die Blacks dort gewartet haben. Jedenfalls meint er, Xiaou wäre dort aufgetaucht und hätte ihm aus der Patsche geholfen. Sie war allerdings unsichtbar."

„Sie hat mir etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, daher hab ich sie erkannt", ergänzte Jimmy.

Shampoo nickte verstehend. „Heißt das, ihr kämpft auch gegen die Blacks?"

Beide verstummten für eine Sekunde, woraufhin aus ihnen gleichzeitig ein „Auch?" herausplatzte.

„Ja, Xiaou sucht schon lange nach ihrem Anführer. Der heißt Silver und ist wohl sehr stark. Außerdem ist er wirklich skrupellos und bereit jeden grundlos zu töten, wenn er ein Ziel erreichen will."

„Was für ein Ziel denn?"

„Er will, glaube ich, alles magische von dieser Welt verschwinden lassen."

„Und warum?", fragte Jessy, sichtlich besorgt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe."

„Also auch eure magischen Artefakte?", fragte Jimmy.

„Auch unsere magischen Artefakte..."

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen und beobachteten den Sternenhimmel, der nach dem Sonnenuntergang in seiner ganzen Pracht erstrahlte. Es war während ihres Gesprächs schnell dunkel geworden, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten. Jimmy und Jessy legten sich ins Gras, während Shampoo immer noch dasaß und in die Ferne blickte. Schade, dass sie kein Zelt mitgenommen hatten, überlegte Jimmy. So schlau waren sie nicht gewesen, als sie aufbrachen. So mussten sie auch heute, wie nach den letzten beiden Tagen, im freien, im Gras, übernachten. Aber das war auch ganz schön, so saßen sie da und schauten dem kleinen bisschen Licht der Sterne und des auf Neumond zugehenden Mondzipfels entgegen. Es war wirklich wunderschön, richtig romantisch...

„Training?", schlug Jessy plötzlich vor, drehte sich zu Jimmy und schaute ihn mit ihren lieben Äuglein an.

Jimmy nickte und richtete sich wieder auf. Er selbst hatte keine Astrale Energie mehr, oder nur sehr wenig. Es hatte sich mittlerweile etwas angesammelt, in der Natur ging es ja etwas schneller, da alle Lebewesen Astralenergie hatten und sie teilten, es war aber noch nicht genug um größere Zauber als Illusionen auszuführen. Aber er brauchte ja auch nicht zu üben, sondern Jessy. Sie setzten sich wieder einmal voreinander und konzentrierten sich, beide mit voreinander haltender Hand, die mit der Handfläche nach oben zeigte. Jimmy fing Jessy wieder an zu erklären, dass sie sich entspannen sollte, ihre Augen schließen und ihre Wärme in die Hand leiten sollte, ganz langsam und ganz ruhig, so wie sie es als Pokémon instinktiv machte. Shampoo sah nur dabei zu, wie über Jessys Hand langsam die Luft verwischte, wie über einer Flamme. Das Licht, welches dort durchfiel, wurde vollkommen verzerrt, es war aber noch nichts zu erkennen. Schließlich fasste sie mit der Hand hinein und zog sie schnellstmöglich wieder raus.

„Aua!", rief sie aus und deutete mit der anderen auf das verzerrende Luftgemisch. „Das ist ja wirklich heiß da drin, wie macht ihr das?"

„Das ist Magie", sagte Jimmy nur. Jessy grinste leicht, konzentrierte sich aber weiter.

„Ich hab davon gehört", fuhr Shampoo unbeirrt fort. „Xiaou kann das auch. Einen kleinen Feuerzauber. Außerdem kann sie Ki-Blasts."

„Kannst du sie nicht, Shampoo?"

„Ich? Nein, ich beherrsche bisher lediglich die normale Kampfkunst. Aber..."

Jimmy schielte zu ihr rüber, während er Jessy an die Hand fasste, um ihre Wirkung zu erhöhen. „Aber?"

„Ich würde es gerne lernen", sagte Shampoo mit flehendem Blick.

Lachend sah er sie an. „O.k., wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage zeit, bis wir im Amazonendorf sind."

„Aber erst mal müssen auf ein Schiff", erinnerte Jessy. In diesem Augenblick bewegte sich Hitzefleck von ihr Weg, als ob sie ihn mit ihrem Atem wegpusten würde. Jimmy wich ihm aus und er verpuffte hinter seinem Rücken.

„Du hast recht, lass uns versuchen uns auf irgendeinen Kahn zu schleichen", sagte der Junge und stand auf, um den Mädchen hoch zu helfen, und schließlich machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Hafen, und Jimmy daran Jessy mehrmals zu loben und ihr Hinweise zum Training zu geben.

Der Hafen war fast schwarz vor Dunkelheit. Sie suchten das Schiff, auf welches die Frau am Schalter am Abend gezeigt hatte, als sie gefragt haben, welches Schiff auf die andere Seite tuckerte. Es waren insgesamt nur drei Schiffe da, wovon eins sowieso in einer Woche erst abreisen würde. Ihr Schiff war ein kleines Transportschiff, für die Touristen, sowie einige von ihren Autos. Sie stellten sich vor ein Tau, fragten sich noch mal, ob sie das wirklich tun wollten, und kletterten schließlich bis auf das Deck. Oben schauten sie sich noch einmal den Sternenhimmel an, erzählten sich noch einige Geschichten und fragten sich gegenseitig nach ihrer Kindheit aus, wobei Jimmy die dritte Dimension wieder mit „weit weg" umschreiben musste. Dann suchten sie sich ein Versteck zum schlafen, wo sie morgen unentdeckt bleiben konnten, zumindest, bis einige Passagiere an Bord waren.

Die Schifffahrt war einfacher, als sie gedacht hatten. Als am nächsten Morgen die Leute auf das Schiff gelassen wurden, füllte sich das Deck so schnell, dass Jimmy, Jessy und Shampoo keine Probleme mehr hatten unterzutauchen. Den ersten Tag verbrachten sie damit das Schiff zu erkunden, sich ein Karten- und ein Brettspiel zu kaufen und sich gegenseitig Spiele beizubringen. So lernten die beiden Dimensionswechsler endlich mal das berühmte Shogi, das Lieblingsspiel der Väter von Ranma und den Tendomädchen, kennen. Es war ein bisschen mit Schach vergleichbar, genauso komplex und strategiereich, aber ein bisschen lustiger. Später setzten sie sich dann in ein Restaurant und ließen sich neue Fressikalien servieren, da ihre eigenen ausgegangen waren. Die Nacht machten sie durch, da zu viele Leute ständig auf dem Deck herum liefen und, wie sie selbst, die Sterne und das düstere Wasser beobachteten. Sie hatten eben keine Kabinen, um vor dem Lärm und den verwunderten Leuten zu fliehen. Am nächsten Morgen waren sie so müde, dass sie sich Liegestühle suchten und so taten, als ob sie sich sonnten, in Wirklichkeit aber schliefen. So ging auch der zweite Tag schnell vorüber. Abends wurden sie schließlich durch irgendwelche Ansagen geweckt und vom Schiff gelassen, sie waren in einem kleinen Dorf namens Nachodka und endlich auf der anderen Seite. Vor allen dingen waren sie aber noch total fit und wollten nicht schlafen gehen, deshalb trainierten sie die Nacht über ihre magischen Kräfte und weihten sogar Shampoo darin ein. Jimmy bemerkte schnell, dass sie magisch eigentlich unbegabt war, er konnte ihr aber doch die Ki-Blasts beibringen, soweit er von Ranmas Erkärungen noch etwas in Erinnerung hatte und sich die passenden Übungsmöglichkeiten ausdachte. Shampoo konnte sich lediglich nicht auf eine Emotion festlegen. Sie probierte es mit Wut, Ruhe, Ham, Depression und mit Stolz, sie war allerdings noch immer verwirrt und traurig wegen Ryoga und der Sache mit Jimmys Verarschungen. Bei den Übungen war das deutlich zu spüren. Und diese Emotion störte die anderen. Jimmy hatte überlegt ihre Trauer als Emotion zu verwenden, allerdings war sie eine sehr schwache und nicht leicht einzusetzende, und ihre unvorhersehbaren Auswirkungen waren keinesfalls etwas, womit sich Jimmy überraschen lassen wollte, deshalb ließ er es. Zum Schluss brachte sie ihre Hand zu einem kaum merklichen leuchten.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich auf den Weg, denn es war doch ein ganz schönes Stückchen bis nach China. Nachodka lag in Russland nordöstlich der Grenze zu China und war auf der Ostseite Russlands der südlichste Punkt, den man noch als Stadt bezeichnen konnte. Shampoo schätzte es, bei ihrer Geschwindigkeit, auf knapp über zwei Wochen nach China. Die Landschaft war hier allerdings viel schöner, es gab große Wälder, große Wiesenflächen und von Zeit zu Zeit sogar einige kleine Berge, über die sie klettern mussten, doch das beste an alldem war, dass die Natur noch vom Teer und Zement der Zivilisation unberührt war. Das einzige, was sie fanden, waren kleine Hütten und Feldwege, selten stießen sie auf etwas größeres. Aus diesem Grund bastelten sie sich auf die schnelle einen Jagdbogen und schossen damit Hasen und anderes Kleinvieh ab, von dem sie sich ernähren mussten. Der Bogen hielt allerdings nicht sehr lange, deshalb stockten sie in der ersten kleinen Stadt, die sie fanden, ihre Vorräte auf und füllten ihren Rucksack mit tausend Sachen, sogar ein Zelt hatten sie sich besorgt. Jimmy musste sich wieder einmal mit seinem Übersetzer durchschlagen, aber es ging. So reisten sie tagsüber immer und übten Abends ihre verschiedenen Kampf- und Zaubertechniken.

Kurz vor der Grenze Chinas stießen sie auf eine etwas größere Stadt und beschlossen zu Hause anzurufen. Akane ging mit einem fröhlichen Hallo ran.

„Wie die Sache mit Ranma und Gosunkugi ausgegangen ist? Na ja, der Trottel hat eine ganz schöne Show abgezogen."

„Erzähl", befahl Jessy.

„Also gut." Akane atmete tief ein. „Gosunkugi hat irgendwie Ranmas Schwäche herausbekommen. Vielleicht in der Nacht, als wir darüber geredet haben. Du weißt ja, er spioniert ohne Ende. Und da hat er sich 'ne Falle ausgedacht, indem er sich in mich verkleidet hat und Ranma angelockt, der Idiot ist natürlich drauf reingefallen und in eine Fallgrube voller Katzen gefallen. Zunächst hat er gelacht und die Angst zu kontrollieren versucht. Dann hat Gosunkugi den Tiger rausgeholt, da ist Ranma ausgeflippt. Er hat sich nämlich..." Akane lachte kurz auf. „... in eine Katze verwandelt. Nur innerlich natürlich, aber es sah schon witzig aus, wie er herumgesprungen ist. Er hat alles zerfetzt, Bäume, Kuno, alles. Ich hab ihn schließlich mit Katzenminze eingefangen. Und dann... na ja dann..."

„Was dann?", fragte Jessy.

„Ähm, das erzähl ich dir, wenn du wieder da bist. Und danach hab ich ihm eine rübergehauen..."

„Aha", grinste Jessy verstehend.

„Und wie geht's euch so?"

„Super. Wir haben uns auf ein Schiff geschmuggelt und sind über den Ozean gedüst, jetzt sind wir kurz vor der chinesischen Grenze."

Jessy erzählte Akane ihre Reise in allen Details, ihre Magieübungen mit Shampoo, ihre neugelernten Spiele, die ganzer Landschaft auf diesem, größerem, Inselstück. Die Amazone hörte sich zusammen mit Jimmy dicht an Jessy gedrängt Akanes Kommentare und später die sich wiederholenden Erzählungen von ihr an und regten Jessy an dieses und jenes noch zu erzählen. Danach reisten sie wieder weiter, bis sie, kurz nachdem sie in China eingereist waren, mitten am Tag von einem stürmischen Regenschauer überfallen wurden, dass sie sich einen Unterschlupf in Form einer Höhle suchen mussten. Das, was sie fanden, war nicht wirklich eine Höhle, es war eher ein großer flacher Stein auf zwei anderen Steinen gestellt, so dass sie eigentlich ziemlich kurz war und zwei Eingänge hatte, doch es bot genügend Schutz und reichte für die drei. Sie waren jetzt auf einem kleinen Berg, oder besser gesagt, einen steinigen Hügel und sahen vor sich einen kleinen Abhang und eine große Grünfläche mit einigen Bäumen, und dahinter einen großen Wald, hinter welchem, so meinte Shampoo, das Amazonendorf lag.

„Zwei Tagesmärsche", sagte sie, während sie sich unter dem Stein verkrochen, „und wir sind da."

Sie machten sich ein kleines Feuerchen aus den morschen Stöckern, die in dieser Gruft herumlagen und wärmten sich daran. Zwischendurch schauten Jimmy und Jessy immer wieder zu Shampoo, die immer noch trübselig herumsaß und kein Wort sagte. Jessy stupste Jimmy leicht von der Seite an und schüttelte den Kopf. Jimmy nickte. Man konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, es war ziemlich hart für sie, dass sie ihren Verlobten innerhalb weniger Tage verloren hatte. Scheinbar hatten sich die beiden wunderbar verstanden, jetzt zerriss es ihnen das Herz... obwohl, Ryoga auch? Er machte sich bestimmt wegen seiner Fluchform und Orientierungslosigkeit ziemliche Vorwürfe. Trotzdem mussten sie Shampoo etwas aufheitern, es tat ihnen mittlerweile nicht mehr nur leid, es ging ihnen auf die Nerven.

„Wo Ryoga wohl ist", fragte Jessy ins leere.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Jimmy wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, ohne sich zu wiederholen, und überließ es seinem Mädchen. Shampoo schaute nur wieder traurig zu ihr rüber.

„Aber Ryoga ist hart, den bringt nichts aus der Rolle", fuhr sie fort. „Vielleicht ist er ja tatsächlich wieder in Spanien und lässt es sich dort gut gehen..."

Shampoo guckte verwundert zu Jessy rüber, rührte sich allerdings nicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was Jessy damit erreichen wollte, und wusste auch nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

Das Pokémonmädchen atmete auf und lächelte Shampoo an. „Du machst dir Sorgen, oder? Magst du ihn sehr?"

„Er wird mein Mann, da muss ich ihn lieben", antwortete Shampoo.

„Und tust du es auch?", fragte Jessy weiter.

Die Amazone nickte etwas unsicher. „Ja, ich glaub schon. Er ist anders, als die anderen Jungs, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe. Er ist so... er war so... glücklich..."

„Jetzt ist er bestimmt frustriert", wandte Jimmy ein. „Er war auf jedem Fall glücklich mit dir zusammen zu sein, ich kenne ihn doch. Jetzt ärgert er sich, dass er dich nicht mehr sehen kann, hat aber Angst dir die Wahrheit über seine Fluchform zu sagen. So ist Ryoga eben."

„Du brauchst dir aber keine Sorgen zu machen", meinte Jessy. „Ryoga reist so viel, der hält alles aus. Er kommt sicherlich bald zurück, er hat doch bestimmt schon Sehnsucht."

Shampoo nickte erneut, etwas beruhigter, und schaute wieder betreten zu Boden. Schließlich lächelte sie erleichtert. „Vielleicht habt ihr recht, ich sollte mir echt nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber machen."

Alle drei nickten und verstummten wieder. So saßen sie eine Weile und ließen Shampoo in Ruhe. Sie legten die letzten Stöcker ins Feuer, als es plötzlich raschelte und ein Geräusch von rieselnden Steinchen folgte. Kurz darauf stürmte eine völlig durchnässte Amazone in ihr Versteck, die völlig baff vor ihnen halt machte und leicht zitternd laut „Xian-Pu?" rief.

„Lao-xan!", schreckte Shampoo hoch.

Die Amazone schaute triefend in die Runde und sagte etwas auf chinesisch zu Shampoo. Jimmy überlegte, ob er seine Astralkräfte opfern sollte und den Sprachübersetzer einschalten sollte, und entschied sich dafür, als er Shampoos ernst verwundertes Gesicht sah.

„Was ist los, Lao-xan, du bist ja völlig aufgelöst!", wunderte sie sich und stand auf.

„Ich glaub... ich werde verfolgt... Ich hab einen Schatten gesehen!"

„Beruhig dich erst mal. Hier bist du sicher. Wer verfolgt dich?"

„Ich... hab keine Ahnung", stotterte die unbekannte Amazone und spähte ängstlich durch den Ausgang. „Da war irgendwer hinter mir, als ich mich umdrehte, und ich hab etwas blitzen sehen. Wahrscheinlich ein Messer oder so!"

„Ein Messer?", fragte Jimmy.

Jetzt drehte sich die Amazone zu ihm um und schaute ihn herablassend an. „Was macht dieser Mann hier? Ist er dein Diener?"

„Das sind ein paar Freunde", erklärte Shampoo. „Sie haben mir in Japan ein wenig geholfen. Aber dieser Kerl, du hast also ein blitzen gesehen? Mehr nicht? Bist du sicher, dass du verfolgt wurdest?"

„Da war wer." Sie setzte sich zitternd. „Er ist auf einen Ast getreten und hat sich furchtbar erschreckt, als ich mich umgedreht habe. Dann ist er im Dickicht verschwunden. Seitdem habe ich ständig das Gefühl ihn im Gebüsch zu sehen oder zu hören."

„Was ist denn los", stupste Jessy Jimmy an.

Der Junge brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich auf ihr Japanisch einzustellen, bevor er antwortete. „Diese Amazone sagt, sie wurde von irgendwem verfolgt, oder so. Aber sie ist sich nicht sicher..."

Die beiden widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Unterhaltung zu.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, da ist bestimmt niemand", meinte Shampoo. „Außerdem sind wir ja jetzt da und begleiten dich zurück ins Dorf. Da wird dich bestimmt keiner umbringen wollen. Warum warst du denn draußen?"

Jimmy brachte kurz sein astrales Radargerät zum Einsatz. Da war tatsächlich ein weiteres menschliches astrales Muster außerhalb des Höhlenimitats. Es war an einer Stelle, von der aus es gut die Höhle beobachten konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Und dann machte es sich plötzlich blitzschnell davon. Jimmy stürzte hoch und blickte hinaus, draußen war allerdings niemand mehr zu sehen. Er fixierte kurz noch mal seine Kräfte, um dieses astrale Etwas aufzuspüren, als er merkte, dass er fast seine ganze Energie aufgebraucht hatte, und wieder abbrach. Die anderen schauten ihn verwundert an, als er wieder hereinkam.

„Hast du wen gesehen?", fragte Shampoo wieder auf japanisch.

„Ich hab jemanden gespürt", antwortete er auf chinesisch, nickend, damit es auch Jessy verstehen konnte. „Aber vielmehr... Lao-xan, was hast du eigentlich für Artefakte bei dir?"

Erschrocken riss sich die Amazone wieder vom Boden und wich einen Schritt zurück, die Hände vor die Brust haltend. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Du bist eine Zielscheibe, wenn du mit solchen mächtigen Artefakten durch die Gegend rennst", sagte Jimmy langsam. „Es gibt Leute wie mich, die können erspüren, was du bei dir trägst."

„Aber... das...", stotterte sie. „Das..."

„Kann nicht sein", beendete Shampoo. „Wo soll sie die Dinger denn aufbewahren?"

Jimmy schaute verwirrt an ihr herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sehr leicht und eng bekleidet war.

Um ihren Oberkörper war ein bunt verziertes, taschenloses Tuch gewickelt, darüber war eine kleine Rüstung aus einer kleinen, an Ketten gehängten Metallplatte, die an ihre Form angepasst war und eng an ihrem Körper lag. Ihre Beine waren frei, nur ein Lendenschurz, von ihrem Gürtel herabhängend, umflatterte sie. Auch ihre einfachen Lederschuhe zeigten keine Ausbeulungen und hatten keine versteckten Taschen für Geheimwaffen. Zudem war alles vollkommen durchnässt und klebte an ihrem Körper. An ihr konnte man ohne weiteres nichts verstecken, trotzdem hatte Jimmy, als er sein Radar angeschaltet hatte, außer dieses fremde Astralmusters draußen, eine große Energiequelle von Lao-xan aus gespürt. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ähm... auf jeden Fall spüre ich, dass sie sehr mächtige Gegenstände bei sich trägt, woher das kommt, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber diese Typen wollen es bestimmt herausfinden."

„Typen?"

„Die Blacks natürlich!"

„Ist doch klar", gab Shampoo dazu. „Die Blacks wollen die Magie verkommen lassen, dafür tun sie alles. Und wenn sie an dir so viele Artefakte entdeckt haben..."

„Dann wollen sie mich aus dem Weg schaffen." Lao-xan legte die Stirn in Falten und setzte sich hin. Dann schaute sie ständig zu den Ausgängen und wrang nervös Zipfel ihres Lendenschurzes aus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte sie Jimmy. „Wir werden die Sache schon in den Griff kriegen."

„Wirklich", fragte die Amazone überrascht und schaute anmutig zu Jimmy hoch. Dieser blickte völlig irritiert kurz zu Jessy rüber, die interessiert guckend mit den Schultern zuckte, und grinste unsicher.

Kurze Zeit später hörte es auf zu regnen und die mittlerweile vier Reisenden machten sich wieder auf den Weg ins Amazonendorf. Jimmy prüfte mit dem letzten Rest seiner Energie, ob sie auch nicht verfolgt wurden, und als er keinen bemerkt hatte, ärgerte er sich sie umsonst verschwendet zu haben. Er war jetzt praktisch wieder auf Null. Das war einfach nur unmöglich! So eine Regenerationsphase, und das angesammelte so schnell wieder verbraucht, das wäre ihm in der zweiten Dimension nie im Leben passiert. Oder war er vielleicht eingerostet? Schließlich hatte er in der Pokémonwelt kaum gezaubert. Irgendwie musste er sich etwas ausdenken, wie er wieder an neue Energie kommen könnte, aber das hatte erst mal Zeit. Vielmehr sollte er sich Gedanken machen, wie er sich vor Cologne und den anderen rechtfertigen sollte.

So schlurften sie nun über die große Wiese in der Hoffnung, sie würden vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit noch den Wald erreichen. Dort gab es eine wunderschöne Lichtung, meinten die Amazonen. So ging Jimmy in Gedanken versunken voran, stillschweigend neben ihm Jessy und hinter ihnen Xian-Pu und Lao-xan, aufgeregt auf chinesisch quatschend. Jimmy gab es auf ihrer Unterhaltung weiter zu folgen, denn er wusste, es würde sich eh nur wiederholen. So überlegte er, woher die Blacks so viel über ihre Vorhaben wussten. Sie hatten ihm im Versteck der Whites aufgelauert, obwohl sie nie wissen konnten, dass er dorthin wollte. Es war ja eine sehr spontane Aktion. Und Lao-xan, eine einzelne fixe Amazone, hatten sie alleine gefunden. Glücklicherweise konnte auch sie entkommen. Das war doch nicht mehr normal so viel zu wissen. Irgendwie war alles verwanzt, und vielleicht war der Nachbarshund, Jimmys Trainingspartner, tatsächlich, wenn auch schwachsinnig unwahrscheinlich, ein Spion der Blacks. Aber wenn sie so viel wussten, was würden sie machen? Sie würden ihm, glasklar, Fallen stellen. Sie konnten vielleicht abschätzen, wie viel er konnte. Also? Vielleicht würden sie versuchen über Tasumo und Jessy zu ihm zu gelangen. Und Jessy...?

Das Mädchen ging nachdenklich neben ihm und schaute ihn von Zeit zu Zeit an, bis sie entschied ihn aufzuwecken. Als sie unter einem Baum hindurch gingen, zupfte sie außen so an einem Blatt, dass der gesamte Ast erzitterte und die ganzen Perlentropfen genau auf Jimmy herunterrieselten. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und kniff die Augen zu, er hatte gerade eine kalten Dusche abbekommen. Dann schaute er gespielt aufgebracht zu Jessy und sagte „Hey!".

„Du denkst zu viel nach", entschied das Mädel.

Jimmy wollte gerade antworten, als er sich verschluckte. Darauf war er nicht gefasst.

Jessy betrachtete ihre Schuhe und fragte fast beiläufig: „Über was denkst du denn nach?"

„Über Tasumo", seufzte Jimmy.

Sie gingen wieder einige Sekunden schweigend nebeneinander.

„Über Tasumo und dich", sagte der Junge schließlich. „Bei deinem Date, was ist da eigentlich passiert?"

„Nichts", meinte Jessy bestimmt. „Absolut nichts. Tasumo hat mich nach meinen Hobbys ausgefragt, nach dir, hab ihm aber nicht viel erzählt, und mir ein Eis ausgegeben. Und irgendwann hat er gesagt, dass er mich sehr mag und mit mir zusammen sein will."

„Und du?", fragte Jimmy überrascht.

„Ich hab gesagt, ich überlege es mir noch. Ich musste mich bei Akane erst mal erkundigen, was er damit meint. Wieso fragst du eigentlich?"

„Na ja, weil..." Jimmy atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Irgendwann musste er es ihr sagen. „Weil ich dich irgendwie auch sehr mag und... na ja..."

„Na ja?"

„Na ja. Du bist wie eine gute Freundin, jemand der immer für mich da ist, jemand, mit dem ich immer was zu lachen habe, einfach jemand, den ich nicht verlieren will."

„Mhm", grinste Jessy in sich hinein. „Weißt du, du bist auch so etwas für mich. Schließlich warst und bist du mein Trainer, und ich glaube nicht, dass mich irgendwer so gut versteht wie du. Na ja, bei einigen Sachen bist du doch zu scheu, um mit mir über sie zu reden."

Jimmy nickte stumm.

„Und du willst mich nicht an Tasumo verlieren, oder wie?", fragte sie weiter.

Sie hatte ihm das Chaos im Kopf geordnet, sein riesiges Gefühlskuddelmuddel, und das mit einem kurzen Satz. Er nickte.

„Das ist schön", lächelte sie und zupfte an einem weiteren Blatt eines anderen Astes. Auf Jimmy regnete erneut ein großer Haufen kalter Wasserperlen. Er riss die Hände hoch, um sich davor zu schützen, aber es brachte nichts. Das Wasser lief an ihm herunter und er war innerhalb einer Sekunde vollkommen durchnässt, als hätte er frisch mit allen Kleidern gebadet. Danach gab er einen seltsamen Quieklaut von sich und schüttelte sich, knurrte und rief: „Jetzt bist du dran!"

„Oha", lachte Jessy und machte sich davon.

Jimmy rannte ihr hinterher und wollte sie packen und herumwirbeln, doch sie war ihm ein kleines bisschen voraus. Dann entdeckte er eine Pfütze, eine etwas matschige zwar, aber ihm war es egal, er trat mit voller Wucht ins Wasser. Jessy drehte sich just in diesem Augeblick um und bekam die Ladung frontal ab.

„Bäh", rief sie.

„Ätsch", machte Jimmy.

„Das ist kalt!" Sie schüttelte sich.

„Sehr kalt!"

Die Amazonen hielten bestürzt an und beobachteten, wie Jimmy und Jessy sich gegenseitig über die Wiese jagten, hier und da Wasser aufwirbelten und sich vollkommen einsauten. Pechlicherweise war da ein kleiner Bach, und ehe sie die Absicht hatten dies als große Pfütze zum angreifen zu nutzen, lagen sie schon beide drin. Shampoo und Lao-xan schüttelten nur fassungslos den Kopf, ihnen fehlten beiden die Worte, sie konnten dem Spektakel nur zuschauen. Den Wald erreichten sie vorm Anbruch der Nacht nicht, so wärmten sich die drei durchnässten mitten im Freien, im Ungeschützten, am Feuer, hoffend, dass dies keine Blacks anlocken würde. Nur Shampoo, die einzige trockene unter ihnen, sammelte Feuerholz.

Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage erreichten sie tatsächlich das Dorf, und das sogar, zu ihrer Verwunderung, ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Ihr Empfang war königlich, als sie nämlich am Abend, schon beim Sonnenuntergang, dort ankamen war keine Menschenseele in Sicht. Es waren lediglich zwei Amazonenwachen am Eingang gewesen, die sie prüfend beäugt, doch Shampoo und Lao-xan trotzdem freundlich gegrüßt hatten. Innerhalb des Dorfes rollte ein Wüstenbusch, vom Winde angetrieben. Aber kaum einer schenkte ihm Beachtung und dachte über seinen Ursprung nach, vielmehr verstreuten sie sich und klopften an Türen und Fenster der Hütten, um herauszufinden, wo all die Leute waren. Sie fanden immer noch niemanden. Schließlich beschloss Shampoo in den Tempel der Matriarchinnen zu gehen und nach der Ursache dieses seltsamen Verhaltens zu suchen. So blieben Lao-xan, Jimmy und Jessy alleine. Die Amazone, die schon am zweiten Tag ihrer gemeinsamen Reise Vertrauen fand und mit ihnen, nachdem man ihr einen Stoß verpasst hatte, so gut sie konnte mitwitzelte, hielt sich auch diesmal die ersten Minuten schüchtern zurück, bis einer der beiden Dimensionsreisenden wegen eines blöden Witzes in Lachen ausbrach, und nahm dann die Unterhaltung auf. Nach einer halben Stunde saßen die drei im Sand, alle drei wild in der Luft gestikulierend und am lachen. Ungefähr da kam Shampoo mit einer andren, etwas älteren, aber trotzdem recht hübschen, Amazone angeschritten, beide mit ernsten Gesichtern. Die andere Amazone schätzte Jimmy rein wegen ihren aufmerksamen und vor Erfahrung sprießenden Augen auf 40, obwohl ihre Haut glatt und faltenlos und die Gesichtszüge weich und geschmeidig waren. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er wieder falsch lag, da die Amazonen doch ein anderes Alter als das geschätzte zu haben pflegten. Xiaou sah zum Beispiel nach 16 aus, und Cologne etwa nach 478. Immerhin sah diese nicht wie eine Hexe aus. Diese Amazone hatte, wie viele andere Amazonen, eine ziemlich lockere Kleidung, ähnlich der von Shampoo, einige in Ketten gehüllte Armreife, blitzende Ohrringe und keine offensichtlich sichtbare Waffe an sich.

„Es gibt eine Versammlung am anderen Ende des Dorfes", verkündete Shampoo.

„Sie verfahren darüber, wie sie mit den Blacks umgehen sollen", erklärte die Matriarchin mit sanfter Stimme. „Es läuft das Gerücht um, Silver hätte sich persönlich blicken lassen."

„Silver hätte doch für so was keine Zeit", fasste Shampoo knapp zusammen. „Wahrscheinlich treiben sich nur seine Diener hier herum..."

„Was viel wichtiger ist, dass bald wahrscheinlich etwas schreckliches passieren wird." Die Matriarchin drehte sich zum Dorftor und ging ein Stück darauf zu. „Wir haben in letzter Zeit einige Kundschafterinnen losgeschickt, aber nur wenige sind zurückgekommen. Dann haben wir angefangen die magischen Gegenstände aufzuteilen und zu verstecken. Viele Amazonen laufen jetzt durch die Gegend und verwischen die Spuren dieser, unserer Energie. Doch sie sind uns trotzdem auf die Schliche gekommen und fangen an sie zu jagen. Glücklicherweise konnten alle heil wieder zurückkommen." Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. „So wie du, Tochter."

„Ja", nickte Lao-xan und stand auf.

„Du bist zwar eine miserable Kämpferin", bedauerte die Matriarchin, „aber du bist die einzige, die in jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, egal wie schrecklich sie sein mag. Das macht dich wiederum sehr widerstandsfähig. Hast du die Gegenstände noch?"

„Ja, aber ich hab einen Teil schon vergraben können. Und die Karte ist hier." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihren Kopf. „Doch ich wurde ebenfalls als Ziel auserkoren", fuhr sie langsam fort. „Ein Mann mit einem Messer wollte mich im Wald überfallen."

Die Matriarchin nickte und drehte sich zu der Hauptstraße, die in Richtung Dorfzentrum führte. „Die Versammlung ist bestimmt bald vorbei, dann kannst auch du zu deiner Mutter, Shampoo. Ich gehe erst mal wieder in den Tempel."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Eine Zeitlang standen die anderen noch still da und verdauten das Gesagte. Die Blacks machten nun also Jagd auf Amazonen, und auf ihre Gegenstände. Wollten sie eigentlich nur die Magie verbannen, oder sie komplett aus den Gedächtnissen vernichten, und die Menschen gleich mit? Was auch immer, man musste sie aufhalten.

„Ich gehe mir jetzt die Versammlung anhören", erklärte Jimmy. Dann schaltete er seinen Übersetzer aus und drehte sich zu Jessy. „Kommst du mit? Mal gucken, was die Amazonen vorhaben..."

„Klar", freute sich das Mädchen und hüpfte an seine Seite.

Sie gingen ein Stückchen nebeneinander, bis sie die Versammlung sahen. Lao-xan und Shampoo gingen in einigem Abstand und miteinander tuschelnd hinterher. Die Versammlung bestand wieder einmal nur aus Frauen, die in Scharen, in klein und groß, vor einer seltsam verkrüppelten Holzbühne standen und den beiden auf ihren Stäben hüpfenden Faltensäcken aufmerksam, wenn auch ein wenig unruhig, zuhörten. Jimmy hatte das Gefühl ohne jeglichen Aufwand eine Angstaura zu spüren. Einige der Frauen guckten sich nach jedem Satz verstohlen in alle Richtungen um, fummelten an ihren Waffen oder ließen einfach nur ihre zittrigen Finger hängen. Einige Kinder schrieen durchgehend, was zwar eher auf irgendwelche Bedürfnisse hinweisen sollte, die Stimmung allerdings anspannte. Andere wiederum gähnten nur und schmiegten sich an ihr Elternteil, schauten gelangweilt durch die Gegend oder schliefen.

„Und deshalb", schrie Cologne von der Bühne ihrem Volk zu, „müssen wir uns auf alles gefasst machen."

„Genau!", schrie die zweite, ebenso verkrüppelte, neben ihr stehende Hexe. „Wir müssen uns auf einen Kampf vorbereiten! Denn sie werden uns sicherlich bald angreifen."

„Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein. Die Blacks werden mit den miesesten Tricks um sich werfen. Wir dürfen nicht zugrunde gehen! Wir müssen zurückschlagen!"

„Klingt nach Propaganda", sagte Jimmy, kopfschüttelnd. „Sie übertreiben mal wieder. Die Blacks handeln verdeckt. Das ihnen ein Patzer bei Lao-xan unterlaufen ist, heißt noch gar nichts."

„Sag mal", unterbrach ihn Jessy. „Kannst du diesen Übersetzer-Spruch auch auf mich anwenden?"

„Ich glaube schon, ich werde dafür zwar etwas mehr Energie brauchen, aber... dieser Zauber kostet zum Glück nicht so viel. Kann ich fast einfach so zaubern..."

Jessy guckte ihn mit lieb bittenden Augen an und lächelte, ohne was zu sagen. Jimmy verstand erst nicht und schaute sie irritiert an, schlug sich aber plötzlich gegen die Stirn und grinste bescheuert. Dann übersetzte er die beiden Sätze ins Japanische.

„Und du kannst jetzt wieder zaubern?", fragte Jessy interessiert.

„Nein... ich hab etwas Energie angesammelt, aber ich hab sie blöderweise an diesen billigen Zaubern schon verbraucht. Na ja, so ein Astralradar gibt doch schon einiges her..."

„Und jetzt?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie wird das schon. Schließlich kann ich ja auch noch kämpfen und vielleicht mit Illusionen um mich schmeißen, die kosten mich fast gar nichts. Wenn das klappt... aber für Angriffszauber reicht es nicht. Höchstens mit Machtumwandlung."

„Und was ist das?"

„Ein leicht gefährlicher Zauber, bei dem man die Lebensenergie in Astralenergie umwandeln kann. Man kann dabei nur leicht erfrieren."

„Wieso kann man da erfrieren?"

„Na ja", überlegte Jimmy. „Du musst Wärmeenergie in Astralenergie umwandeln, und da du sonst nicht so schnell an so viel Energie rankommst, nimmst du sie halt aus deinem Körper. Und wenn dein Körper deswegen unterkühlt, kannst du ernste Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Wenn deine Körperfunktionen versagen, stirbst du."

Jessy nickte. „Dann mach das lieber nicht, und spar dir das mit dem Übersetzer. Du kannst es mir auch nachträglich erzählen."

So blieben sie einige Zeit stehen und träumten vor sich hin. Jessy schmiegte sich schließlich an Jimmy und stützte vor Müdigkeit ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern. Jimmy legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest, und so standen sie da und beobachteten den weiteren Verlauf der Versammlung, oder besser gesagt nur den Sonnenuntergang. Cologne und die andere Hexe sagten nichts interessantes mehr, es drehte sich eine Weile nur noch um die Kampfaufforderungen, schließlich zersplitterte sich die Weibermenge und ging, wie auch die beiden Matriarchinnen, nach Hause. Zu guter letzt gabelte Shampoo das Pärchen auf und lud sie in ihr Haus zum essen und schlafen ein, und da sie müde genug waren, um überall zu pennen, hatten sie nichts dagegen.

Der nächste Tag fing wunderschön an. Jimmy wurde dieses Mal nicht durch Wasser geweckt, sondern durch Licht, und zwar durch hell strahlendes, warmes Sonnenlicht, das durch eine kleine Ritze im Vorhang durchs Fenster fiel. Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich hoch, sie hatten also sehr lange geschlafen, was auch gut war, so konnten sie sich wenigstens von der langen Reise erholen. Unglaublich, dachte Jimmy, das sie tatsächlich im Amazonendorf angekommen waren und noch nicht eingesperrt oder angegriffen wurden. Die Sache mit den Blacks lenkte die Amazonen doch ein bisschen ab, so dass sie sich an Jimmys verschwinden Pokéball kaum noch erinnerten. Er blickte sich um. Neben ihm lagen die beiden Mädchen, Jessy und Shampoo, immer noch schlafend. Er beschloss sie nicht aufzuwecken und schon mal alleine aufzustehen. So schlang er sich aus seinem Futon und schlich nach draußen, in die pralle Mittagssonne.

Das Haus stand leer, es bestand nur aus wenigen Zimmern, von denen aus man in die anderen reinschauen konnte, Jimmy hatte allerdings niemanden außer den beiden, Jessy und Shampoo, gesehen. Draußen war es auch nicht viel besser, die männlichen Amazonen saßen auf dem Boden und machten irgendwelche Arbeiten wie töpfern, nähen, Mahlzeiten zubereiten und ähnliches, zwischendurch gingen einige weibliche Amazonen an ihnen vorbei und kontrollierten sie, oder spazierten einfach nur umher und quatschten aufgeregt, aber nur in kleinen Mengen. Die Hütten waren zum Teil alle sehr klein und sehr einfach aus Stroh und Bambus gemacht, und deshalb waren die Feuerstellen hauptsächlich draußen. Alles war friedlich und ruhig. Jimmy guckte sich um, als er plötzlich Kampfgeräusche erfasste. Neugierig ging er in die Richtung und stieß an einen mickriger Kampfplatz. Es war ein kleiner Holzbalken aufgebaut, worauf sich zwei Amazonen gegenüber standen und sich gegenseitig fixierten, um sie herum wuselte ein gemischtes Volk. Es sah wie das Turnier von Shampoo aus, als sie zum ersten Mal hier waren, und in welchem Ranmas Gefräßigkeit, sowie auch die seines Vaters, zu einem Kampf führte, in dem die Amazone gegen seine weiblichen Form verlor, und wonach der verpatzte Todeskuss folgte. Nur dieses Mal kämpfte auf diesem Baumstamm Lao-xan mit einer anderen Amazone, Lao-xan mit einer dicken Kette, ihr Gegnerin mit einem einfachen Holzstab. Das Turnier sah relativ unfair aus, die andere Amazone war um einen Kopf größer als Lao-xan und nutzte dieses aus, um ständig von oben zuzuschlagen und sie runter zu scheuchen. Lao-xan parierte das eine oder andere, musste aber mehr einstecken, als sie verteilte. Ihre Kette half ihr wenig, wie kunstvoll sie sie auch immer um ihren Kopf schwang, letztendlich wich die andere Amazone jedem Angriff aus, indem sie zu einem bloßen Sprung ansetzte. Schließlich wickelte Lao-xan ihre Kette mit einem geschickten Wurf um den Stab, doch die andere zog daran und schleuderte Lao-xan auf sich zu, um ihr in der Luft einen Stoß von der Seite zu verpassen und sie aus dem Ring zu befördern. Jimmy staunte. Das Lao-xan schlecht kämpfte, hatte schon ihre Mutter gesagt, aber das sie so schlecht kämpfte, das verwunderte ihn. Da hätte sogar er sich länger halten können, mit seinem miserablen Können und seinem Muskelfett. Wie gerne hätte er das jetzt beweisen wollen... Doch schlagartig veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er merkte, dass die Amazone sich in ihrer Kette verheddert hatte und mit dem Kopf voraus zu Boden flog. Instinktiv sprang er nach vorne und fing sie im letzten Moment auf. Das Publikum verstummte kurz, machte ein „Oh" und ein „Wow", dann jaulte es erst richtig los, es jubelte, klatschte und schrie, weniger der Amazone oben zu als Jimmy, der sich vollkommen verdattert und nichts verstehend umguckte. Er wollte Lao-xan gerade auf den Boden setzen, als diese langsam ihre Augen aufmachte und ihn gebieterisch anschaute.

„Du... danke", stieß sie hervor, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet.

Schlagartig begriff Jimmy, was er getan hatte. Er hatte eine Amazone gerettet, und was konnte das bedeuten? Was für ein bescheuertes Amazonengesetz trat jetzt wohl in Kraft? Wovor er sich fürchtete, waren der Heiratskuss und der Todeskuss, aber, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Todeskuss durch diese Amazone keine ernste Gefahr für ihn bedeuten würde, war es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser Fall eintreten würde. Also würde sie ihm gleich den Heiratskuss verpassen. Schließlich war er ein Mann, und starke Männer mussten geheiratet werden...

Jimmy überlegte nicht lange, sondern nutzte ihre Irritation, setzte sie schleunigst und unsanft ab, ließ sie beinahe fallen, dass sie taumelnd und sich noch weiter verheddernd doch zu Boden ging, drehte sich um und eilte davon. Das Publikum hörte zwar mit den Klatschgeräuschen auf und machte ein lautes „Hääää?", Jimmy achtete da aber nicht drauf und rannte in der Hoffnung, dass ihn Lao-xan nicht verfolgte, wieder ins Haus.

„Mist!", rief er frustriert. „Verdammt! Kacke!!!" Er ging einen Bogen um den im Wohnzimmer liegenden Teppich, trat gegen die Wand, ging zurück und schlug frustriert mit der Faust gegen den Türrahmen. „Was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt? Warum passiert das eigentlich immer nur mir? So wird das nie was zwischen..."

Er brach ab und überlegte, wie viele Leute ihm wohl zuhörten. Das Wohnzimmer war direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer, in dem die beiden schliefen und aus dem plötzlich leise Geräusche ertönten, als ob sich jemand auf seinem Futon wand. Er hatte die Mädchen scheinbar geweckt und konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht allzu viel mitbekommen hatten. Eine Sekunde später taumelte Jessy auch schon durch die Tür und gähnte herzhaft, Shampoo kam nur einen Augenblick später.

„Hast du was gesagt?", fragte das Pokémonmädchen.

Jimmy starrte sie wie gebannt an, ohne zu antworten. Er spürte schon, dass dieser Tag kompliziert werden würde. Erst die Sache mit Lao-xan, und jetzt hatte er sich fast verplappert. Ein Glück, dass Jessy auf so was nicht herumhackte und nur blöd nachfragte, als ob sie nichts mitbekommen hätte. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. „Öh... Guten Morgen erst mal."

„Jo, guten Morgen", gähnte Jessy.

„Morgen", plapperte Shampoo nach.

„Bist du schon lange wach?", fragte Jessy.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an dem Türrahmen und Lao-xan schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Schüchtern schaute sie in die Runde, in die fragenden Gesichter der Umstehenden. „Äh... Jimmy heißt du doch, oder?"

Dem Jungen wurde es plötzlich sehr heiß. Er spürte, wie sich Jessy zu ihm drehte und ihn fragend anschaute, er spürte, dass er ungewollt Mist gebaut hatte und Jessy das mal wieder völlig missverstehen würde. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Raus mit der Wahrheit, kurz, schnell, präzise, und sich nicht unterbrechen lassen.

„Da war eben ein Kampf", sagte er. „Und sie ist von diesem Baumstamm gefallen, da dachte ich, sie würde sich bestimmt ernsthaft verletzen, und das Publikum würde von mir angewidert sein, wenn ich sie vor meinen Füßen aufschlagen lasse. So hab ich sie gerettet."

„Klingt nach einer Ausrede", stellte Shampoo fest. Überrascht drehte sich Jessy zu ihr, dann wieder zu Jimmy und schließlich zu Lao-xan.

„Hat er was verbrochen?", fragte sie neugierig, doch Lao-xan konnte ihr Japanisch nicht verstehen und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann ging sie vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Jimmy zu.

„Jimmy, ich...", fing sie auf chinesisch an, näherte sich seinem Gesicht und wollte ihn küssen, als er nach hinten auswich.

„Lao-xan!", rief Shampoo dazwischen.

Die Amazone guckte sie verwirrt an, schaute dann noch mal traurig zu Jimmy, drehte sich um und rannte davon, eine kleine Tränenperle hinterlassend.

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Jessy Jimmy erneut. Dieser wich noch weiter zurück.

„So kenn ich sie gar nicht", überlegte Shampoo dazwischen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jimmy. Du hast es als erster geschafft sie aus der Fassung zu bringen."

„Äh", machte dieser nur.

Jessy winkte lachend ab. „Na ja egal. Wollten wir nicht noch was erledigen?"

Nach einem kurzen Frühstücksmittagessen fanden sie sich in der Bücherei. Die Sonne verschwand schon wieder hinter irgendwelchen ätzenden Wolken, es wurde wieder etwas kühler und das gelb verblasste zu einem matten grauweiß. Was sie endlich erledigen wollten, war sich über die Beziehung der Amazonen zu den Blacks zu informieren, insbesondere den Anfang mit den Amazonenkriegen. Doch die Bücherei übertraf Jimmys übelste Vorstellungen. Sie stand in einem sehr ruhigen Viertel des Amazonendorfes, bestand nur aus dünnen Bambusholzwänden, war aber doch drei Stockwerke hoch, und wiegte sich im Wind. Drinnen war dann der reinste Horror. Es war ein lautes Dauerknartschen zu vernehmen, in den schiefen Regalen waren Unmengen alter Bücher, vereinzelte lagen auf dem Boden, und in jedem Gang war ein menschengroßes Spinnennetz. Die Leiterin saß hinter einem kleinen Pult über einem vollgeschmierten Notizblock, schob ihre Brille zurecht und las ein Heftchen.

„Brr", schüttelte sich Jessy und ließ die anderen beiden als erstes durch die Tür.

„Guten Tag", grüßte Shampoo freundlich, als sie die Bibliothek betraten. Die Bibliothekarin schaute auf und schnupperte in Shampoos Richtung.

„Guten Tag", erwiderte sie. „Sie wünschen?"

„Wir möchten uns gerne im geschichtlichen Bereich umgucken, vor allen Dingen wollten wir uns über die Amazonenkriege informieren."

„Wir?"

Die alte Frau drehte sich erst zu Jimmy, der direkt neben Shampoo stand, schnupperte, dann drehte sie sich zu Jessy weiter und machte es bei ihr gleich. Das Mädchen trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Natürlich. Geschichte, zweiter Stock, Amazonenkriege hintere Abteilung. Hier Bitte." Die Frau holte ein Katana heraus und übergab es Shampoo.

„Kommt mit", sagte die Amazone und winkte mit dem Kopf. Dann schlug sie sich mit dem Schwert durch die Wildnis der Spinnennetze. Vorsichtig gingen ihr die beiden Dimensionsreisenden hinterher, noch einen Blick auf die Bibliothekarin werfend, die eifrig auf ihrem Notizblock Kreise und Quadrate kritzelte und sich danach wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte.

„Echt übel hier", stellte Jimmy fest. „Wie alt diese Bruchbude wohl ist? Viertausend Jahre? Fünftausend?"

„Na ja, man muss sich etwas durchkämpfen", gab Shampoo zu. „Dafür gibt es hier alle Informationen dieser Welt."

„Aber... macht hier keiner sauber? Ich meine... wann war hier zum letzten mal wer? Das droht doch zusammenzubrechen..."

„Und die Frau", schüttelte sich Jessy weiter, „die sieht ja total gruselig aus!"

„Sie ist blind", sagte Shampoo knapp und zerschnitt mit dem Katana ein weiteres großes Netz.

„Oh", machte Jessy irritiert, guckte noch mal zu der Bibliothekarin, die in ihrem Büchlein blätterte, und folgte Shampoo kopfschüttelnd. Jimmy nickte überrascht, er konnte sich Jessy nur anschließen: das war wirklich ein sehr seltsames Gebäude.

Dieses Gebäude, diese Bibliothek, stellte er allerdings fest, war tatsächlich ein Fundort der detailliertesten Informationen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Nicht mal die Bücherei seiner zweiten Dimension, die über zehn Stockwerke ging und Millionen von Bücher magisch gequetscht hatte, hatte soviel interessantes in solch einer Menge. Schnell fanden sie sich zurecht, machten es sich im zweiten Stock bequem und saßen bald mit Wälzern über Amazonengeschichte in der Hand im Staub und lasen, nur Jessy musste sich mit den Bildern begnügen. Jimmy las verwundert einen Abschnitt über die frühen Amazonenkriege.

„Oha, ihr habt also schon damals gegen die Blacks gekämpft? Aber..."

„Es hat sich irgendwann gelegt." Shampoo grübelte kurz nach und fing dann an zu erzählen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr im welchem Jahr, aber es war lange her. Dann hatten wir lange Ruhe, die Blacks schienen sich nicht mehr für uns zu interessieren. Ich glaub, das war die Zeit der Dämonenkriege. Die war aber relativ kurz. Einige Europäer kamen uns zur Hilfe und hinterließen einige sehr mächtige Gegenstände, wie zum Beispiel die beiden mystischen Stäbe Xenom und Verna. Ihre Macht kann aber bis heute keiner nutzen, und die Blacks jagen sie. Aber auch viele Kleinigkeiten wie irgendwelche Verkleinerungsboxen oder Unsichtbarkeitsmützen hatten sie uns geschenkt oder verkauft."

„Verkleinerungsboxen?", fragte Jessy.

„So ein Ding hab ich mal gemacht", erzählte Jimmy. „Eine ganz normale Holzbox, in die das Zehnfache reinpasst, wie in einen normalen Behälter dieser Größe. Er verkleinert drinnen einfach alles."

„Cool", sagte Jessy beeindruckt.

„Nicht alle Artefakte haben wir von den Europäern. Ein paar haben wir von den Indianern. Flöten und so was. Das hat vielleicht eine seltsame Wirkung, du spielst ein Lied und die Menschen um dich herum schlafen einfach ein. Oder fangen grundlos zu lachen an. Oder sich zu schlagen. Es gibt angeblich sogar ein Todeslied."

„Oha?", blinzelte Jimmy interessiert. Davon hatte er bisher noch nichts gehört. Er kannte schon Bardenmagie, wo man auch mit Liedern zaubert, aber das war nichts besonderes. Das allergrößte, was er gehört hatte, was man damit erreichen konnte, war jemanden zu kontrollieren, aber auch selten große Massen. Zumindest, was er bisher gehört hatte. Die Flöten waren ihm allerdings fremd. Na ja, die Europäer hatten in der Zeit seines Aufenthalts in der zweiten Dimension Amerika auch noch nicht entdeckt.

„Und wir haben auch viele Gegenstände, die einen Fluch auslösen, wenn man sie aktiviert. Zum Beispiel einen Liebesfluch oder so", überlegte Shampoo. „Du müsstest mal Urgroßmutter fragen. Jedenfalls dauerten die Kriege mit den Blacks auch nicht allzu lang. Da gab es einige Zwischenfälle, aber im Grunde führten die Blacks so einen Hasskrieg. Sie überfielen uns, raubten uns aus und mordeten heimtückisch. Immer wieder. Nur einmal gab es einen großen Kampf, den sogenannten Kampf der Tigersträhne. Der fand auch nicht weit von hier entfernt statt. Es ist aber keiner als Sieger hervorgegangen, es gab auf beiden Seiten Verluste. Das war das letzte, was zwischen uns und den Blacks vorgefallen ist. Kurz danach waren schon die Dämonen da."

„Hm", machte Jimmy verstehend.

Sie lasen eine Weile weiter. Im Prinzip waren die Kriege der Blacks zu undeutlich erklärt. Es waren tatsächlich eher zeitweilige Attentate auf die bloße Bevölkerung, es gab aber nie einen weiteren großen Zwischenfall, außer dieser Tigersträhne, oder etwas, woraus man ihre Pläne herauslesen konnte. Der einzig große Unterschied lag darin, dass sie hier so brutal handelten, Angriffe auf Menschen machten, raubten und mordeten. In seiner zweiten Dimension waren sie größtenteils Diebe, und die Gegenstände, die sie anpeilten, verschwanden meistens einfach spurlos, aber nicht die Menschen. Aus irgendeinem Grunde haben die Kriege schließlich aufgehört, hier in China früher als in Europa, und die Blacks verschwanden einfach spurlos. Ein Sieg oder eine Niederlage zwischen den Blacks und dem Rest der Bevölkerung war allerdings nicht vorhanden. Auch waren die ganzen magischen Gegenstände nur zu einem kleinen Teil vernichtet, ganz zu schweigen, dass kaum eine magiebegabte Person verschwand, und doch löste sich der Kampf einfach auf und ging in die Dämonenkriege über, vollkommen grundlos, ohne das Dämonen vorher oder Blacks während dieser Kriege erwähnt wurden. Die Angriffe der Blacks fingen erst vor kurzem wieder an. Zumindest gegen die Amazonen, angeführt von einem skrupellosem Typen namens Silver. Es ist allerdings bisher nichts großartiges passiert, dass in den Büchern aufgeführt werden musste. Es wurden lediglich Artefakte gestohlen und Leute überfallen, aber auch das nur selten.

Jimmy stand auf und suchte eine Weile in den Regalen, bis er ein dünnes Buch herausholte, auf dem ein großer Tiger aufgemalt war, und welches den Titel „Die Tigersträhne" trug. Langsam schlug er es auf und überflog einige Abschnitte. Es waren mehrere Protokollierungen des Kampfes, und wie es dazu gekommen war, nur mit unwesentlichen Unterschieden. Die Amazonen hatten sich damals mit einem Volk verbunden, welches sich Lua-Binabah nannte, oder so ähnlich, Jimmy war sich nicht ganz sicher, was diese seltsamen Zwischenbuchstaben bedeuteten. Es war so ein Stamm aus dem Norden. Mit diesem Volk zusammen hatten sie das Geheimversteck gefunden und den Blacks aufgelauert. So kam es zu dem Kampf, aber seltsamerweise, wider erwarten, wollten die Blacks nicht zaubern und kämpften mit Langschwertern, Katanas und sogar vereinzelt mit Knüppeln, Äxten und Hellebarden. Sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen, und wie immer schwarz gekleidet. Jimmy inspizierte das Buch skeptisch. So wie er die Blacks kannte, war es ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich auffällig schwarz kleideten und mit Schwertern und Hiebwaffen rumliefen. Vielleicht war den Amazonen ein großer Fehler unterlaufen, überlegte er, vielleicht waren es damals gar nicht die Blacks, sondern irgendwelche Barbaren. Und dann waren sie nicht gezielt auf der Suche nach magischen Gegenständen, um sie zu vernichten, sondern raubten einfach, nur um zu besitzen. Und wie war das heute? Wenn das wieder solche dunklen Typen sein sollten, die bereit zum töten sind, dann stimmte hier etwas nicht. Auch wenn die Blacks hinterlistig und selbstsüchtig waren, Mörder waren sie eigentlich nicht, nur in ganz seltenen Fällen.

Er setzte sich wieder hin. Was war mit ihm? Diese Blacks, auf die er im Geheimversteck der Whites getroffen hatte, die wollten ihn „beseitigen", was sollte das heißen? Mord? Irgendwo für immer einsperren? Oder so was bescheuertes wie Zunge abschneiden? Sie konnten zaubern, überlegte Jimmy. Sonst hätten sie sich nicht getraut ihre Fresse bei Ranma so aufzureißen. Oder sie hatten eine Geheimwaffe. Mal angenommen, sie könnten tatsächlich zaubern, was hätten sie gegen Ranma, Jimmy und die anderen machen können, ohne zu morden? Genau! Einen Zauber des Vergessens! Ihre Erinnerungen einfach löschen! Und solchen Personen könnte aus versehen alles gelöscht werden, ihre Herkunft, ihr Wohnort, einfach alles. Und sie würden praktisch irgendwo anders ein Leben anfangen und von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Nun, die Amazonen sollten nicht um ihr Leben fürchten, sondern nur um die Gegenstände, und vielleicht auch um einige Erinnerungen wie Todesküsse...

Jimmy wandte sich an Shampoo. „Was ist mit diesen Überfällen? Nehmen die zu?"

„In letzter Zeit ja, seit... kurz bevor ihr zum ersten Mal in diesem Dorf aufgetaucht seid."

Jimmy nickte verstehend. Er brachte das Gleichgewicht durcheinander, glaubte er zumindest, aus irgendeinem Grund entstand wegen ihm ein Chaos, in das er sich noch nicht einmal eingemischt hatte. Die Frage war nur, ob ihm das alles hier gewidmet war, diese ganze erneut aufgerollte Blackgeschichte, ob sie seine neue Aufgabe war.

„Und steht hier auch etwas über die Whites?", fragte er, blätternd.

„Nein, über die können wir nicht viel sagen. Sie sind irgendwie unsere Verbündeten, aber wir haben noch nie mit ihnen geredet. Wir glauben, dass sie auch mit den Blacks erst in der zweiten Kriegsepoche entstanden."

„Wie steht es mit der Magie?", fragte Jimmy weiter und griff blindlings einen weiteren Wälzer aus dem Regal. Dieses knartschte, und plötzlich fielen ein Haufen weiterer Bücher zu Boden, dass der Staub zu einem Nebel aufgebläht wurde. Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf und ignorierte es.

„Mit der Magie? Wir haben halt die Gegenstände von den Ausländern, ansonsten ist hier nicht viel. Wir selbst können nicht zaubern."

„Und früher? Woher hattet ihr da die Gegenstände, welche die Blacks suchten?"

Shampoo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht weiß Großmutter mehr..."

„Und was waren das für Gegenstände?"

„Das waren... magische Gegenstände halt, die uns geraubt wurden."

„Na ja", überlegte Jimmy und stand auf. Zu einem klaren Ergebnis war er nicht gekommen, und er konnte auch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass die Gegner der Amazonen wirklich Blacks waren oder sind. „Ich glaube, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als Gosunkugi zu verfolgen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Gegen die Angriffe können wir nichts unternehmen, aber ich glaube nicht daran, dass die Blacks einen Großangriff planen. Das wäre viel zu auffällig für sie, sie halten sich doch immer im Hintergrund. Habt ihr eigentlich jemals mit der Polizei gesprochen?"

„Mit der Polizei?", fragte Shampoo und erstarrte.

Jimmy verstummte kurz und beobachtete sie. Amazonen, das wusste er, standen, ihren Traditionen nach, über den Männern und waren außerdem empfindlich, wenn jemand ihre Ehre verletzt, deshalb war er sich nicht sicher, ob er dieses Thema ansprechen sollte. Da es den Amazonen vielleicht wirklich helfen könnte die hauptsächlich männlichen Gesetzeshüter einzuschalten, fuhr er fort: „Ja, die Polizei-"

„Die gehören doch auch alle zu den Blacks!", sagte Shampoo plötzlich aufgebracht.

Jimmy schluckte verwundert. Der plötzliche Stimmungswechsel von Shampoo schreckte ihn wieder ab, weiter zu reden. Er hatte also recht, dieses Thema wurde hier im Amazonendorf nicht gerne gehört, aber dies so zu belassen, wäre nicht richtig. Schließlich könnten die Amazonen tatsächlich Hilfe gebrauchen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn, nicht alle. In Japan können sie nichts ausrichten, weil die Blacks einfach zu verdeckt handeln, aber wenn sie hier viel aggressiver sind, könnte man einige von ihnen schnappen. Wenn ihr die Polizei einweiht und sie euch nicht auslacht, nimmt die Kriminalität hier vielleicht ab."

„Kriminalität!", wiederholte Shampoo angewidert. „Meinst du wirklich, wir würden uns von Männern helfen lassen?? Hältst du uns für so schwach? Wir sind ein stolzes Volk!"

„Na ja, euer Stolz", wandte Jessy seelenruhig ein, „der hindert euch doch nur sich mit anderen zusammenzuschließen. Ihr habt doch einen Gegner, der von vielen Seiten einzeln bekämpft wird, statt gemeinsam. Von Jimmy lässt ihr euch doch auch helfen, oder nicht? Warum dann nicht von der Polizei?"

Es knisterte leise in der Luft, Shampoo stand leicht zittrig auf, atmete tief ein und fing plötzlich aus voller Kehle an zu schreien. „Wir werden nicht bei ihnen um Hilfe betteln, nicht schon wieder!!! Wir brauchen keine äußere Hilfe, wir schaffen das auch alleine, ohne irgendwelche blöden Männer! Ihr mit eurer blöden Naivität!!!" Sie schnappte kurz nach Luft und schniefte, ihr Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Die Blacks sind nur hinter uns her, und wenn es nach der Polizei ginge, würden sie alle Gegenstände an sie abgeben. Ihr kapiert nicht, worauf die Blacks hinaus wollen, oder? Sie vernichten die Gegenstände, weil wir damit die Dämonen aufhalten können! Und wenn es so weit ist, lassen sie die Monster raus, und wir sind wehrlos. Unser Volk will sich vor einem erneuten solchen Angriff schützen!" Sie wischte sich über die Augen. „Mehr nicht", schluchzte sie und schnappte kurz nach Luft um weiter zu brüllen: „Unsere Frauen haben Angst, versteht ihr das? Habt ihr die Panik gestern nicht gesehen? Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viel wir durchgemacht haben? Ach!" Sie drehte sich um und lief laut stampfend die Treppe runter.

Jimmy und Jessy saßen da wie versteinert, vollkommen verdattert und irritiert. Sie waren so überrascht von Shampoos plötzlichen Wutanfall, dass sie gar nicht verstanden, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Das sie so empfindlich darauf reagieren würde, wenn sie anfingen von der Polizei sprechen, hätten sie nicht erwartet. Es entsprach nun mal nicht ihren Traditionen sich nach Männern zu richten, was aber Jimmys und Jessys Meinung nach gar nicht so verkehrt wäre. Das wollten sie ihr lediglich erklären, hatten aber nur in einem wunden Punkt rumgedrückt. Was hier vorgefallen war, bevor die beiden hier aufgetaucht sind, mit den Blacks, mit den Whites, den Amazonen und den Bündnissen der einzelnen Seiten gegen die anderen, lag in einem tiefen Schatten. Die Blacks handelten tatsächlich so wie in der zweiten Dimension. Nichts war über sie bekannt, nur seltsame Tatsachen, die eigentlich auch genauso gut Blödsinn sein konnten, also ein einziges Chaos.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Jessy kleinlaut nach einer langen Pause.

Eine große erdrückende Stille trat ein, so leise, dass sie den durch die Ritzen wehenden Wind hören konnten. Jetzt sah das Haus wirklich grau, verlassen und tot aus.

Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ist das also. Sie haben Angst vor den Dämonen. Das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte bisher, sie wollen die Magie erhalten, weil es etwas schönes ist. Eine Kunst, wie Malen... oder Musik... es ist auch was schönes, und aus diesem Grunde haben wir sie beschützt. Wir haben sie zwar auch irgendwann verlernt, aber trotzdem lohnte es sich für sie zu kämpfen."

Jessy guckte ihn verstehend an.

„Aber das ganze hieße ja, dass sie uns damals freiließen, weil sie... entweder Angst vor uns hatten, weil wir zaubern konnten, oder weil wir eben wie Europäer waren, die sie beschenkten.", überlegte Jimmy weiter. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geendet hat, aber wir müssen hier wirklich Ordnung reinbringen. Für diese Verbrechen, welche die Blacks machen, müssen sie bestraft werden. Und das wenige schöne der Magie sollte erhalten bleiben... Deshalb splitten sie die Gegenstände und vergraben sie..." Er seufzte. „Ich fürchte, ich hab hier das Gleichgewicht total durcheinander gebracht. Dabei kann ich das nicht einmal kontrollieren. Mich wundert nur, dass die Amazonen so völlig unbegabt in der Zauberkunst sind. Sagte Shampoo nicht, sie könnten mit diesen beiden Stäben immer noch nichts anfangen?" Jimmy seufzte und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Sie können einige Gegenstände zwar benutzen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihnen das gegen Dämonen hilft. Amazonen sind doch Kämpferinnen, keine Zauberinnen. Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, das Blacks Dämonen beschwören werden, nicht, wenn sie magische Gegenstände vernichten, das macht dann doch keinen Sinn. Sie werden dann auch vernichtet!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", entgegnete Jessy und lächelte leicht. „Wir werden das wieder gerade biegen. Wir werden das mit den Matriarchinnen klären und helfen, so gut wir können. Die Blacks hauen wir eins über und die Dämonen haben eh Angst vor dir. Zumindest weißt du jetzt endlich, was dein Ziel in dieser Welt ist."

„Mhm." Jimmy grinste. Aber sie hatte recht. Silver war wohl erst mal sein Ziel, nur hatte er nicht die Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen, und suchen musste er ihn auch noch. Aber mit Ranma und viel Training würde er es schon irgendwie schaffen. Jetzt kam erst die richtige Arbeit.

„Komm", sagte das Mädchen, legte ihm die Hände auf die seinen und schaute ihm aufmunternd in die Augen. „Ich glaube an dich. Shampoo hat eine schwere Zeit, Ryoga ist abgehauen, die Blacks schlagen zu, sie hat die vom Dorf auferlegten Anweisungen nicht ausgeführt und Xiaou verloren. Und mit ihrer Urgroßmutter hat sie noch nicht mal geredet. Wir sollten sie ein wenig aufmuntern." Sie stand auf und zerrte ihn ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Du hast recht." Jimmy atmete tief ein und hustete den Staub wieder aus. Dann wischte er sich über die Nase und sagte: „Ich frage mich nur, ob die Amazonen nicht mit dem ganzen Zeug übertreiben und sich, ohne Beweise zu haben, vor jedem Blödsinn fürchten. Die Geschichtsbücher sind nämlich nicht eindeutig. Und diese beiden Stäbe... sag mal, meinst du, die Amazonen würden sie hergeben? Na ja, erst mal nichts wie raus hier, sonst dreh ich noch durch. Lass uns mal schnell die Kleine finden."

Shampoo war draußen nirgends mehr zu finden. Jimmy und Jessy suchten alles ab, ihr Haus, den Kampfplatz, einige andere seltsamen Plätze, das ganze Amazonendorf. Sogar in den Tempel hatten sie ein Auge geworfen, trauten sich aber nicht hineinzugehen. Schließlich setzten sie sich auf eine kleine Steinbank, von der aus sie das Fortlaufen der Kämpfe beobachten konnten und machten sich stillschweigend Vorwürfe. Auf dem weit entfernten Baumstamm schlugen sich die wackeren Amazonen mit den lustigsten Waffen von Ecke zu Ecke, von Tausenden kleinen Wurfmessern bis hin zu riesigen Hellebarden. Die Menge um den Platz herum schrie und jubelte fröhlich ihr „Lo-xion, Loxion" oder ähnliches. Von Zeit zu Zeit landete eine Amazone im Staub neben dem Baumstamm, die andere verbeugte sich fröhlich und machte dem nächsten Pärchen Platz. So saßen sie eine Weile und guckten dem zu, bis die Sonne langsam unterging und die Kämpfe aufhörten.

Jimmy seufzte. Die Probleme häuften sich. Vorhin dieser Zwischenfall mit dieser Lao-xan, die er gerettet hatte, und die ihm wahrscheinlich auch ohne Heiratskuss hinterher rennen wird, und er wusste nicht einmal, was Jessy darüber dachte. Die sonstigen Mädchen, die Jimmy bisher kannte, würden total eifersüchtig sein, ausrasten und ihrem Typen nach solch einer Show eine klatschen, oder wie Akane, zum Mond schießen. Und dabei hatte er sie nur vor einem schweren Bruch bewahrt, ihr das Leben gerettet und keinen Heiratsantrag gestellt, es war nur ein Reflex. Wenn man eine Freundin hat, heißt das doch nicht, dass man Herzlos werden muss. Die Frage war nur, wie Jessy dies auffasste. Bestimmt wieder ganz falsch... Hatte sie das überhaupt mitbekommen, was er getan hatte? Sah sie darüber hinweg? Oder machte sie sich heimlich darüber Gedanken? Ganz zu schweigen von dieser Kleinigkeit mit Jessy und Lao-xan, war jetzt, um alles noch schlimmer zu machen und ein weiteres Chaos in Jimmys Kopf zu bilden, auch noch Shampoo weg. Er seufzte. Hoffentlich hatte sie keine Dummheiten angestellt und war noch irgendwo sicher im Amazonendorf.

Jessy seufzte ebenfalls. „Vielleicht", überlegte sie müde, „weiß ihre Urgroßmutter, wo sie sein könnte."

„Dürfen wir denn in den Tempel? Da war sie doch vorhin."

„Wir können doch nicht wissen, ob wir da rein dürfen, also machen wir es einfach."

Das war ein Argument, überlegte Jimmy. Diese Sache mit dem Verarschungspokéball war zwar nicht gerade nett, aber er hatte sich damit, nach seiner vorherigen Aussage, irgendwie eine Prestige gewonnen, und sie würden ihn für einen kleinen Fehler nicht gleich bestrafen, nahm er zumindest an. „O.k., dann fragen wir die Hexe. Hoffentlich ist Shampoo nichts passiert."

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg. Vor dem großen, riesigen Steinblock hielten sie allerdings noch einmal an, unsicher, ob sie es tatsächlich wagen sollten in einen so heiligen Ort einfach reinzuplatzen. Die Sonne schien geradewegs in dieses antike Gebäude, und drinnen sah es mystisch und heilig aus, prachtvoll und königlich, beziehungsweise königinnenlich. Sie fühlten sich etwas unbehaglich, denn das war wirklich kein Ort, wo man seinen Spaziergang machen konnte. Schließlich kam Cologne freiwillig raus.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte sie gereizt und wedelte mit ihrem Stock.

„Shampoo ist verschwunden", berichteten die beiden.

„Wo?", fragte die Hexe.

„Wissen wir nicht. Sie ist einfach verschwunden."

„Was ist denn los?", fragte eine andere Stimme. Aus dem Tempel kam anmutig eine weitere Matriarchin heraus, eine wunderschöne Prinzessin in ihrem Licht erstrahlend. Es war die Mutter von Xiaou und Lao-xan, mit der sie am Vortag gesprochen hatten. „Oh, ihr seid doch Jessy und Jimmy, oder? Lao-xan hat mir von euch erzählt. Gehörst du ihr?", fragte sie den Jungen.

„Die beiden leben nicht nach unseren Traditionen", antwortete Cologne.

„Ah, dann habt ihr so was wie eine Gleichberechtigung? Es gibt sogar einige Amazonen, die sich entscheiden ihren Mann gleichwertig zu sehen. Seid ihr verheiratet?"

„Sie mögen es in späten Jahren zu heiraten, wenn sie steinalt und gebrechlich sind", sagte Cologne erneut dazwischen.

„Ah?", machte die andere Matriarchin und lächelte.

„Eigentlich sind wir hier, weil wir Shampoo suchen", erklärte Jimmy.

„Ahso, da kann ich euch helfen, glaube ich. Aber erst mal würde ich gerne über eine Sache bescheid wissen." Sie lächelte fragend, worin aber eine Spur von Wut enthalten war. „Wo ihr doch schon mal hier seid, erklärt mir doch die Sache mit dem komischen Ball."

Jimmy wurde es plötzlich etwas heiß. Dieses Thema war es, welches ihm solches Unbehagen im Amazonendorf fühlen ließ, und vor dem er zu unsicher war, um sich den Amazonen zu stellen. Er fing erst mal an in der Luft zu gestikulieren, bevor er überlegte, wie er es erklären sollte und dies auch versuchte. „Der Pokéball, also der Ball war ein Pokéball, aber kein echter. Man kann mit solchen Bällen an einigen Stellen Pokémons, äh, Tiere einfangen, ganz besondere Tiere."

„Ich möchte eigentlich wissen, warum du ihn uns gegeben hast, und warum er sich aufgelöst hat."

Jimmy atmete kurz ein und fing dann erneut an: „O.k., der Ball war eine Illusion. Ich hab eigentlich gehofft, dass ihr uns, wenn wir euch so einen Ball geben, nicht einfach umbringt und uns frei lasst."

Die Matriarchin guckte ihn verwundert an und fing plötzlich laut an zu lachen. „Was? Wiederhol das bitte."

Jimmy wich erschrocken zurück und machte nur vollkommen irritiert ein „Hä?". Die große Matriarchin vergrub ihre Augen in der Ellenbogenkehle, während sie sich an dem Türrahmen des Tempels festhielt, und lachte sich kaputt, die anderen drei, Jimmy, Jessy sowie auch Cologne, schauten ihr besorgt dabei zu. Schließlich fasste sie sich, schluckte ihren Anfall runter, zerrte ihr Lachen zu einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht und würgte halb prustend „Du dachtest was?" heraus. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, ich hatte da ein schlechtes Gefühl..."

„Seine weibliche Intuition hatte ihm das gesagt", erklärte Jessy. Sofort brach die Matrairchin wieder in gnadenloses Gelächter aus.

„Beherrsch dich!", rief Cologne und schlug nach ihr mit dem Stab.

Ehe sich Jimmy versah, wich die große Matrarchin aus indem sie verschwand und auf der anderen Seite von Cologne wieder auftauchte. Dort stützte sie sich mit einer Hand wieder am Türrahmen und wischte sich mit der anderen über die Augen. Jimmy staunte, das hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Teleport-Amaguriken von Ranma. „Tut mir leid, 'tschuldigung, hehe, sorry", lachte sie weiter.

Cologne schielte zu ihr rüber und grummelte. Dann zeigte sie mit dem Stock auf Jimmy. „Das ist die dümmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört hab", sagte sie drohend.

„Aber es stimmt. Mal eine ganz andere Frage: Warum habt ihr uns gehen lassen, nachdem ich euch den Ball gegeben habe? Ihr hättet mit uns doch noch machen können, was ihr gewollt hättet."

„Wir hätten aus euch ein Liebespaarteppich gemacht", lachte die große weiter. Jimmy stellte fest, dass Lao-xans ganze Familie einen Knall hatte, und wandte sich mit einem „Hm?" wieder Cologne zu.

„Was hätten wir machen sollen? Es war ein Kampf zwischen dir und Shampoo. Sie hätte euch umgebracht, wir haben nichts damit zu tun!"

„Na ja, das hatten wir uns gedacht", grinste Jimmy ironisch. „Nun aber zu ihnen", wandte er sich der großen Matriarchin zu. „Sie sagten, sie können uns helfen."

„Aber klar, Shampoo ist an einem kleinen Brunnen südlich des Dorfes, ein winziges Plätzchen, fast nicht zu finden und doch unverfehlbar. Aber..." Sie legte Jimmy plötzlich den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn ein Stück von den anderen weg. „Du siehst wie ein starker Mann aus, ich sehe es an deinen Augen. Ich glaube, du wärest ein perfekter Mann für meine Lao-xan, aber da du nach deinen eigenen Traditionen lebst, frag ich dich zunächst, was du von der Idee hältst."

Jimmy guckte sie verblüfft an und wünschte sich zum ersten Mal nichts sehnlicher als Ranma herbei. Er, und auch nur er, konnte ihn beschützen, indem er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Frauen auf sich lenkte. Aber die Frage nach seiner Meinung erweckte in ihm zum ersten Mal das Gefühl verstanden zu werden, und dass er eine Art Freundin gefunden hatte. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu erklären: „Ich und Jessy, na ja, wir sind zwar nicht verheiratet..." Er wandte sich um, prüfte den Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Pokémonmädchen und fuhr dann fort: „Aber ich bin doch irgendwie an sie gebunden."

„Ach so, also doch? Aaaah", grinste sie. „O.k., hehehehehe. Dann geht mal zu Shampoo, sie ist bestimmt sehr traurig, wenn sie dort am Brunnen ist. Sonst verlässt sie nie das Dorf. Geht schnell nach ihr gucken und sagt dann Cologne bescheid, denn ich glaube, auch wenn sie nicht danach aussieht, macht sie sich doch große Sorgen."

„O.k.", nickte Jimmy und grinste leicht, sichtlich beruhigt. Damit wäre das Problem mit Lao-xan doch hoffentlich gegessen.

Sie gingen wieder zurück zu den anderen, die beiden Matriarchinnen schlenderten wieder zurück in den Tempel, die kleine von der großen hineingeschoben, und Jimmy und Jessy standen wieder alleine am Eingang.

„Was hat sie dir eben geflüstert", fragte Jessy interessiert.

„Nichts besonderes", grinste Jimmy weiter.

„Na! Sag! Du bist auf einmal so fröhlich!", wunderte sich Jessy und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich erzähle es dir ein andermal. Jetzt müssen wir Shampoo suchen."

Er grinste geheimnistuerisch und machte sich auf den Weg. Jessy folgte mit einem „Hmpf".

Sie gingen in die besagte südliche Richtung und stießen nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich an einen Brunnen. Er war mitten auf einer winzigen Lichtung in einem sehr dichten Wald, wirklich so, dass man ihn nur schwer erkennen konnte, und doch hatten sie ihn auf Anhieb gefunden, er war tatsächlich irgendwie unverfehlbar. Um diesen kleinen Springbrunnen standen einige Steinbänke im warmen Licht der Sonne, zur Romantik einladend, und auf einer von ihnen saß Shampoo, das wie Kristall klare Wasser beobachend, welches das Sonnenlicht brach und am Boden, an den Bäumen und den Steinbänken auf einer Seite immer flackernde Regenbögen erzeugte. Jessy kickte einige der heruntergefallenen Blätter zur Seite und sie stapften dann langsam zu der Amazone.

„Es ist schon Herbst, und es ist immer noch so schön warm", sagte Jimmy verträumt.

Shampoo drehte sich ruckartig um, auf einen Kampf vorbereitet, doch als sie Jimmy und Jessy sah, beruhigte sie sich und schaute wieder starr auf den Brunnen.

Die beiden gesellten sich zu ihr, Jimmy hockte sich vor sie und Jessy setzte sich daneben, und sie guckten sie besorgt an.

„Du, hör mal, Shampoo", fing Jimmy an. „Es tut uns leid, was wir vorhin gesagt haben, das mit der Polizei. Bei uns, in Japan, ist es für gewöhnlich so, dass wir eben die Polizisten bei Problemen rufen, und die kümmern sich drum. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie euch damals ignoriert hatten."

„Vergiss es einfach wieder", sagte Shampoo abweisend und drehte sich weg.

„Shampoo! Ich hab doch gesagt, es tut mir leid. Wir versuchen eure Tradition zu verstehen, aber ihr müsst auch unsere verstehen lernen. Ich hab das nicht gesagt, weil ich mich über euch lustig machen oder euch beleidigen wollte, ich hab dies nur als Möglichkeit angesehen, sich gegen die Blacks stark zu machen. Wenn ihr es schon versucht habt und nicht noch mal versuchen wollt, versteh ich das. Nur zusammen ist man trotzdem stärker als alleine, und ich glaube, man sollte einiges mehrmals versuchen."

Shampoo antwortete nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf den Brunnen, ohne sich zu rühren oder ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern. Jimmy seufzte und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben sie. „Ihr nehmt doch auch unsere Hilfe an, oder?"

„Haben wir das gesagt?", entgegnete sie scharf.

„Von deiner Seite wirkt das so, da du öfters bei uns aufgetaucht bist", meinte Jimmy seelenruhig.

Shampoo schwieg.

„Wir wollen euch auch helfen", sagte Jessy. „Es ist irgendwie Pflicht Freunden zu helfen."

Shampoo drehte sich zu Jessy und guckte sie überrascht, aber glücklich an. „Wir sind wirklich Freunde?"

„Aber klar."

Die Amazone nickte und lächelte. „Danke. Vielleicht habt ihr recht. Vielleicht sollten wir es wirklich noch ein zweites Mal versuchen, das ist besser als gar nichts. Tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin so rumgeschrieen habe."

„Alles halb so schlimm." Jessy grinste und nahm Shampoo in den Arm, ihren Rücken tätschelnd. Dabei zwin

kerte sie Jimmy zu. „Haben wir dich aufgemuntert, hm? Wollen wir zurück zum Dorf?"

„Ja... aber was wird Urgroßmutter sagen? Ich hab immer noch nicht mit ihr geredet."

„Kein Problem", sagte Jessy entschlossen. „Wir helfen dir. Die Sache mit dem Pokéball haben wir geklärt, die Sache mit dem Amaguriken klären wir auch. Und deine Aufgabe Jimmy zu einem Kampf aufzufordern, die machen wir rückgängig. Um Ryoga brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen, der ist zwar verschollen, aber wie ein Fels in der Brandung."

„Wie ein Fels?"

Jessy nickte. „Mhm. Ich meine, dass er sich nicht unterkriegen lässt und zu dir zurückkommen wird. Komm!" Sie stand auf und zog auch Shampoo auf die Beine. Dann half sie auch Jimmy hoch. „Lass uns erst mal zurück gehen und mit Cologne reden."

Cologne käme wohl auch ein zweites Mal freiwillig aus dem Tempel, nur dass sie sich dieses mal, in Shampoos Begleitung, hineinwagten und sie auf der Hälfte der Strecke trafen. Zusammen gingen sie in den vorderen Teil, wo zwei weitere Matriarchinnen neben einer Art Altar auf sie warteten, eine zweite, ebenso schreckliche Hexe wie Cologne, und die Anmut verstrahlende Prinzessin und Mutter Lao-xans.

„Shampoo, du bist zurück?", fragte Cologne.

„So ist es, Urgroßmutter."

„Hast du deine Aufgabe erfüllt?"

„Hat sie nicht", erklärte Jimmy und Shampoo schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?", fragte die Matriarchin scharf.

„Sie hat 'nen anderen", nickte die strahlende Prinzessin und grinste breit. „So braucht sie Jimmy nicht zu heiraten, wenn sie auch gegen wen anders verliert."

„Meine Tochter hat gegen diesen Mann nicht verloren", zischte Cologne.

„Sie sind auch nicht zu einem Ergebnis gekommen", stimmte Jessy zu. „Ryoga ist dazwischen gegangen."

„Und da hat sich unsere Shampoo an ihn geschmissen, statt ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen", lachte Lao-xans Mutter belustigt auf. „Hätte ich auch gemacht!"

Böse drehte sich Cologne zu ihr um und funkelte sie so lange an, bis ihr Lachkrampf vorüber war. Dann drehte sie sich zurück zu ihrer Enkelin. „Wir werden morgen verreisen, Shampoo."

„Morgen? Aber-"

„Kein Aber! Du hast deine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt und-"

„Ich hab sie doch erfüllt!"

„Das hat sie", bestätigte Jimmy und trat einen Schritt vor. „Sie hat nämlich herausgefunden, warum ich den Amaguriken kann."

„Du kannst den Amaguriken?", wunderte sich Cologne. „Woher?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt", rammte die Matriarchin-Prinzessin Cologne mit dem Ellenbogen unsanft von der Seite, dass die Hexe auf ihrem Stock beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Xaiou hat doch Lao-xan getroffen und es ihr erzählt. Wovon träumst du eigentlich, wenn ich mit dir rede?"

Zum dritten Mal drehte sich Cologne grummelnd zu ihrer Matriarchin-Partnerin und funkelte böse. Vorsichtshalber stieg sie aber von ihrem Holzstab.

„Dieser Jimmy ist echt interessant", überlegte die große und schaute verträumt an die Decke. „Wenn er mein Alter hätte, dann würde ich glatt gegen ihn verlieren wollen..."

Jimmy lief rot an und schaute irritiert zu Boden. Cologne regte sich weiter auf, grummelte und wedelte wütend mit ihrem Stab, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Schluss mit dem Gefasel!", mischte sich die dritte Matriarchin ein. „Shampoo soll uns doch endlich mal erklären, woher dieser Mann unsere Geheimtechnik kennt! Sprich, Shampoo."

Alle blickten zu Shampoo, doch sie, unwissend, schaute nur zu Boden. Sie wusste es nicht, Jimmy hatte es ihr nie gesagt, zumindest nie die Wahrheit. Und er wusste das. Also trat er erneut unaufgefordert vor:

„Als ich es ihr erklärt habe, hat sie sich Sorgen um ihren neuen Verlobten, also Ryoga, gemacht, glaub ich, und deswegen nichts mitbekommen."

Verblüfft drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

„Dann hat sie es nicht herausgefunden!", stellte die zweite Hexe fest.

„Hm. Wie man es sieht. Ich glaube, sie hat es nur vergessen. Darf ich es erklären? Es ist eh eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte, wer merkt sich so was schon?"

Er hielt kurz inne und schaute in die Runde. Er wusste nicht, ob er nicht zu dreist gewesen war hier als einziger Mann in einer Frauenherrschaft große Töne zu spucken. Aber irgendwie musste er Shampoo hier heraushelfen, schließlich war das ganze hier, angefangen von seiner dummen Pokéballgeschichte, seine Schuld. Er räusperte sich. „Also, ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, es gibt solch eine Welt ohne mich. Und die wurde aufgezeichnet, sprich es wurde ein Manga draus gemacht. Den hab ich natürlich gelesen..."

Er erzählte ihnen ein Wirrwarr der Wahrheiten, die tatsächlich stattfanden, kürzte es aber geringfügig ab und ließ seine Dimensionssprünge unerwähnt, hielt sich aber sonst eng an der Tatsachen. Es gab in „seinem" Buch angeblich eine Amazone, deren Namen er nicht erwähnen wollte, die einem Freund verhelfen wollte gegen irgendwen zu siegen. Dass dieser Irgendwer sie selbst war, ließ er ebenfalls unerwähnt. Aus diesem Grunde hatte sie ihm die Amagurikentechnik, oder die Kastanien-aus-dem-Feuer-holen-Technik, beigebracht, indem sie es ihm vorgeführt hatte. Jimmy hatte daraufhin, als er dieses gelesen hatte, ebenfalls Lust gekriegt die Technik zu lernen und hatte sie lange geübt. Ihm war natürlich unklar, dass sie tatsächlich von echt lebenden Amazonen beherrscht und gehütet wurde, und sah das nur als Training für die Erhöhung seiner Körpergeschwindigkeit an. Über die Amazonen dachte er natürlich bis jetzt, sie wären eine Legende, aber diese Technik erwies sich trotzdem als brauchbar, und als er die Amazonen tatsächlich kennen lernte, da war es zu spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und deswegen konnte er jetzt diese geheime Technik des Amazonenstammes. Nachdem er mit den Erzählungen fertig war, guckten ihn die drei Matriarchinnen und Shampoo nur vollkommen weggetreten an.

„So einen Mist hab ich noch nie gehört!", rief Cologne. „Wir sollten dich einsperren!"

Jimmy zuckte zusammen.

„Einsperren??? Diesen Komiker?", kreischte die Matriarchinprinzessin und prustete los. „Das war die lustigste Geschichte, die ich bisher gehört habe! Und wie er sie erzählt hat! Der Hammer!"

„Beherrsch dich!!", schrieen sie die beiden Hexen von beiden Seiten an.

Sie schaffte es tatsächlich ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und kicherte leise mit der Hand vor dem Mund. „Nun mal ganz im Ernst, hehe, woher kannst du diese Technik?"

Jimmy war überrascht ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Sie hielt das ganze tatsächlich für komisch! Schlimmer noch, sie glaubte kein einziges Wort. Er guckte sie beleidigt an. Jetzt hatte er solch ein großes Stück Wahrheit zu einer Geschichte gefasst und es wurde immer noch wie ein unglaubwürdiger Witz aufgefasst.

„Mensch!", fuhr die Prinzessin fort. „Das ist doch Unsinn ihn wegen dieser Technik einzusperren, oder? Spielt es so eine große Rolle, dass er die Technik kann? Sind wir eigentlich Matriarchinnen oder kleine Bürgerinnen?"

Cologne und die andere Hexe guckten sie verständnislos an. Auch Shampoo, Jimmy und Jessy schauten gespannt zu ihr rüber, doch Lao-xans Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Die Frauen würden uns auslachen! Eine Technik, die zur Übung gedacht ist!" Sie fing selbst an zu lachen, weniger als Zeichen, wie das wohl aussehen würde, als über ihre eigene Doofheit. „Wir sind doch angeblich die weisesten in diesem Dorf, oder? Dann müssten wir wissen, dass es diese Technik überall geben kann. Jeder kann sie erfinden! Ein einfaches Schnelligkeitstraining, dass ich nicht lache! Kastanien-aus-dem-Feuer-holen-Technik!! Haha! Ich hab mal einen gesehen, der musste Fische ohne Angel jagen. Der hat auch seine Schnelligkeit geübt, er nannte sie nur Fische-aus-dem-Fluss-fischen-Übung." Sie krümmte sich vor lachen. „Und... er sagte auch, das wäre seine geheime Technik!! Ich haue ab, sonst lach ich mich hier noch tot! Viel Spaß beim streiten."

Mit diesen Worten schlenderte sie laut kichernd aus dem Tempel, so laut, dass es von den Wänden wiederhallte. Zurück blieben nur die zwei beschämt zu Boden guckenden Hexen, zwei grinsende Dimensionsreisende und die irritierte Shampoo, die sich zusammen das leiser werdende Echo der großen Matriarchin anhörten.

Die zweite Hexe nickte langsam. „Sie hat doch recht. Das ist echt kompletter Blödsinn, auch wenn er ein Mann ist." Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich ziehe mich für heute zurück."

Cologne nickte ebenfalls. „Gut... dann ist wohl... die Verhandlung geschlossen." Sie seufzte. „Shampoo, heute Nacht kommt dein Vater wieder. Geh nach Hause und mache ihm einen Empfang, er muss nämlich ausschlafen. Wir verreisen morgen noch nicht. Noch nicht... Und nun raus mit euch!"

Die drei nickten und drehten sich um. Schnell gingen sie aus dem Tempel und, kaum dass sie an der Sonne waren, hüpften sie fröhlich in die Höhe.

„Klasse, hm?", grinste Jimmy. „Hab ich endlich den Amazonenstress aus dem Kopf."

„Siehst du?", stupste ihn Jessy an. „Ein kleines Gespräch bringt alles wieder ins Reine."

„Was meinst du mit Amazonenstress?", fragte Shampoo.

„Den Stress mit euren Gesetzen, die wir nicht verstehen. Mit dem Pokéball, den Küssen und so weiter. Den Stress mit euch Weibern bin ich gänzlich los... fast."

„Du bist den Stress mit uns Weibern ‚fast' los?", wunderte sich Shampoo mit großen Augen.

„Fast, da gibt's noch eine... egal! Wenigstens sind deine Aufgaben annulliert und wir bekriegen uns nicht mehr. Ich muss mir also keine Sorgen machen irgendwann nachts überfallen zu werden."

Jessy schaute neugierig von Jimmy zu der Amazone und wieder zurück.

„Mhm", nickte Shampoo und lächelte zum ersten Mal wirklich erleichtert. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe dich. Jetzt ist Schluss mit dem ganzen! Ab jetzt halten wir zusammen!"

Jimmy nickte. „Gegen die Blacks und alle anderen, die uns im Weg stehen werden! Freunde?"

„Freunde!"

Jimmy hob die Hand und Shampoo schlug ein, beide fröhlich lachend. Jessy stand daneben, beobachtete, wie die beiden einander verstanden, hielt die Daumen hoch und grinste ebenfalls. Doch dann beendete sie Jimmys Rumhüpfen mit dem sanften auflegen ihrer Hand auf seinen Schultern. „Wer ist denn diese eine, die dir immer noch Stress bereitet?", fragte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln und guckte ihm voller lieber Neugierde in die Augen.

„Äh", machte der und versuchte sich zu entziehen. „Keine Ahnung..."

Wenig später saßen die zwei ohne Shampoo auf einer Bank in einem kleinen Park im Amazonendorf. Es fing langsam an zu dämmern und ihre Umgebung wurde immer unklarer, dafür um so romantischer. Jimmy staunte sowieso über diesen Park. Er war zwar wirklich winzig, obwohl er für dieses Dorf eigentlich recht groß war, und total ungepflegt, sah deswegen aber natürlicher aus, und er war voll von schönen Farben. Einige Bäume, die um sie herum standen, waren halb voll mit bunten Herbstblättern, halb kahl, die restlichen wehten fröhlich über den grünen Rasen mit den wenigen Spätsommer- und Herbstblumen und über den Mosaikweg. Der Teich vor ihnen war voll von Wasserrosen und quakte leise vor sich hin.

„Echt schön hier", stellte Jimmy fest.

„Schön romantisch, hm?", fragte Jessy.

Jimmy schaute vorsichtig zu ihr rüber. Shampoo war dieses Mal nicht dabei, sie musste ihrem Vater einen Empfang machen, deshalb waren sie jetzt alleine. Wollte Jessy das ausnutzen?

„Sag mal", fing das Mädchen an, „wie findest du eigentlich Lao-xan?"

Jimmy stutzte. Also hatte sie das doch mitbekommen, was er an diesem Morgen mit ihr veranstaltet hatte, sie hatte es sich nur nicht anmerken lassen. „Was soll ich von ihr halten?", entgegnete er. „Was hältst du eigentlich von ihr?"

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt!"

„Na und?" Jimmy grinste. „Du willst was von mir, also beantworte meine Frage zuerst!"

Jessy funkelte ihn gespielt böse an. „O.k., hm... was ich von ihr halte? Da gibt's eigentlich nichts von ihr zu halten. Ich kenne sie nicht einmal."

„Und was sagst du zu dem, dass sie heute in Shampoos Wohnung aufgetaucht ist?"

„Na ja, hm. Was wollte sie eigentlich noch mal?"

Jimmy fasste sich an den Kopf. „Sie wollte sich mit mir verloben! Mir einen Kuss verpassen! Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

Jessy schaute ihn lieb an und grinste. „Also darüber machst du dir die ganze Zeit Gedanken, hm? Was ich von der Sache halte!" Sie kicherte. „Du bist echt süß."

Das verschlug Jimmy die Sprache. Sie hatte ihn reingelegt!! Natürlich wusste sie darüber bescheid, so was konnte man doch nicht so einfach vergessen! Nur dass sie erfahren wollte, wie er über die Situation dachte. Oder worüber er dabei genau dachte. Jimmy atmete tief ein und versuchte seine Irritation zu kontrollieren.

„Nun zurück zu meiner Frage", fuhr sie fort. „Was hältst du von Lao-xan?"

„Ähm... na ja... sie... warum willst du das wissen?", lenkte er ab.

„Rein aus Neugier. Magst du sie denn und willst es mir nicht sagen?"

„Ähm", überlegte Jimmy und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, ich bin nicht in sie verknallt, wenn du das meinst. Wieso? Wie siehst du die Sache mit ihr?"

„Die Aktion heute morgen? Keine Ahnung!", grinste Jessy. „Ich hab mich da nur gefragt, ob du dir wieder irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten eingebrockt hast. Und ich glaube, du hast sie am Hals."

„Das hört sich an, als ob es dich stören würde."

„Tut es nicht", rief Jessy empört und schubste ihn leicht. Dann schaute sie verträumt Richtung Teich. „Höchstens ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen."

Überrascht schaute sie Jimmy von der Seite an. „Also doch?"

Jessy grinste. „O.k., es stör mich etwas. Aber sag mal, wie sehr stört dich, dass ich mich mit Tasumo treffe?"

„Überhaupt nicht", nickte Jimmy bestätigend, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Dann seufzte er. „O.k., auch ein kleines bisschen, aber nur ein kleines."

„Ein kleines, hm?"

Jimmy wollte nicken, aber ehe er sich's versah, hatte Jessy ihn sanft am Kinn gefasst, zu sich gedreht und ihn geküsst. Jimmy war so überrascht, dass er mit einem Schlag alles vergaß. Es war, als ob es plötzlich nichts mehr außer ihr gäbe, als ob alles einfach davon gefegt worden wäre, seine ganzen Gedanken, die Umgebung, alles, und als ob er für immer mit Jessy in dieser wunderschönen Dämmerung bleiben könnte. Oder aber, als ob sein Hirn ausgesetzt hätte, es kümmerte ihn aber kein Stück. Es war einfach nur herrlich. Jessys Mund war warm und beruhigend, aber irgendwie erfrischend. Seine ganzen Sinne fingen an verrückt zu spielen. Sein Puls setzte kurz aus, nur um plötzlich wie verrückt drauflos zu hämmern, und ob er noch atmete, konnte er nicht sagen. Wie lange sie sich küssten, wusste er nicht, er war vollkommen weggetreten, bis sie schließlich langsam wieder auseinander gingen. Jimmy war wie betäubt und verstand nichts mehr. Er sah nur, wie sich um ihn herum wieder alles aufklärte und Konturen annahm. Es war, als ob er gerade aus einer Hypnose aufwachte. Er atmete tief ein und merkte jetzt erst, dass er in dieser Zeit kaum geatmet hatte.

Jessy leckte sich über die Lippen, als hätte sie etwas süßen gegessen. „Mhm. Warum muss ich eigentlich den ersten Schritt machen? Bist du nun der Mann oder nicht? Ah ja, deine weibliche Intuition..."

Jimmy nickte verwirrt. Jessy hatte mit dieser Aktion eine große Menge an Fragen beantwortet, eine sehr große Menge. Jetzt musste er sie erst einmal aufräumen und entsorgen, aber es waren so viele...

„Akane sagte, der Mann muss anfangen, nicht die Frau. Sie wartet auch auf Ranma."

„Hör nicht auf Akane", sagte Jimmy leicht erschöpft. „Sie wird noch lange warten. Aber..." Er drehte sich glücklich zu ihr. „Du hast mir einiges erleichtert. Danke."

Sie lachte und küsste ihn noch mal. Dieses mal war es ein kleiner, schüchterner Schmatzer auf den Mund. Dann schauten sie beide schweigend und glücklich vor sich hin grinsend zum Teich, während es immer dunkler wurde, und saßen dort noch einige Stunden.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jimmy dadurch auf, dass ihn die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Mittagssonne an der Nase kitzelten. Sie fielen geradewegs durch einen kleinen Spalt am Fenster genau auf ihn, sogar ohne den Raum zu erhellen. Jimmy blinzelte. Neben ihm waren die zerwühlten Futons der beiden Mädchen, sie waren also schon verschwunden und längst außer Haus, so rollte auch er sich aus seinem und reckte sich. Schnell zog er sich an, schaute sich im Haus um, wusch sich draußen am Brunnen und überlegte, mit was für einer Überraschung der heutige Tag anfangen würde, als er die weise Prinzessin, die große Matriarchin, auf ihn zulaufen sah. Sie hatte ungefähr so eine schöne Ausstrahlung wie die Sonne, und obwohl sie besorgt aussah, war sie die Schönheit in Person.

„Jimmy!", rief sie, machte einen Satz und landete direkt vor ihm.

Der Junge hatte gerade den Kopf bis oben hin voll mit den gestrigen Ereignissen, vor allen Dingen mit Jessy und ihrem Kuss, über den er immer noch sehr überrascht war, und verstand gar nicht, dass die Prinzessin ihn ansprach. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

„Jimmy! Hallo? Schläfst du nun wie Cologne, wenn man mit dir redet?"

Immer noch vollkommen weggetreten und mit überglücklichen Schmetterlingen im Bauch reckte und schüttelte er sich und setzte den Übersetzer in Gang. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er auf chinesisch.

„Jessy ist in Gefahr!"

So wie Jimmy dastand, so fror er ein. Sein Gesicht wechselte nicht nur den Ausdruck, sondern auch die Farbe, dass die Matriarchin erschrak.

„Jimmy? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und schüttelte ihn. „Hör zu, Jimmy! Wach gefälligst auf! Jessy ist in höchster Gefahr und du musst sie retten, also reiß dich zusammen!"

Er fasste sich an den Kopf und guckte sie verständnislos an. War das irgendein Streich? Gerade erst hatten sie sich verstanden, kamen sich näher und hatten sich geküsst, und er hatte endlich seine Gefühle akzeptiert, nun schwebte sie schon in Lebensgefahr. Ironie des Schicksals...

„Wo ist sie?"

„Das musst du wissen! Magst du sie sehr?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja, äh, ich, nein, äh", stammelte Jimmy verwirrt, während sein Kopf wieder Farbe annahm und rot anlief. Er schüttelte sich. Vor dem Aufbruch hatte er sich versprochen ehrlich und lieb zu Jessy zu sein, und gestern war sie auch ehrlich zu ihm, da dürfte er dass jetzt nicht leugnen. „Na gut, ich mag sie. Ich fürchte sogar, dass ich mich furchtbar in sie verliebt-"

„Jimmy!" Die Matriarchin schüttelte ihn noch stärker. „Ich hab Lao-xan erzählt, was du letztens über deine Beziehung mit Jessy gesagt hast, dass du an sie gebunden bist. Und ich fürchte, sie hat das vollkommen falsch aufgefasst. Sie hofft, dass du nicht mehr an sie gebunden bist, wenn sie beseitigt ist."

„Aber..."

„Du bist der einzige, der sie aufhalten kann. Ich bin in dieser Beziehung machtlos gegen sie. Seitdem du da bist, hat sie sich vollkommen seltsam verhalten. Du musst sie finden und mit ihr reden, bevor sie Jessy etwas antut."

„Aber... wo ist Jessy? Wo ist Lao-xan?" Er fing an leicht zu zittern.

„Du kennst sie, wo geht sie gerne hin?", fragte die Matriarchin.

„Ich... weiß es nicht..." Jimmy überlegte. Wo würde Jessy wohl hingehen? Das Amazonendorf war klein, also musste sie hier doch irgendwo sein! Zum Brunnen würde sie nicht gehen, der war außerhalb des Dorfes, zum Tempel sowieso nicht, da sie sich da nicht reintrauten. Aber sie hatte gesagt, dass ihr dieser Park, wo sie gestern waren, sehr gefallen hat. Jimmy drehte sich zitternd in die Richtung.

„Okay, dann lauf!", rief die Matriarchin. „Beeil dich, beeil dich, beeil dich! Lauf!"

Ehe Jimmy sich's versah, trugen ihn die Beine schon in die Richtung des Parks, sein Kopf lief seit einer langen Zeit wieder auf Hochtouren. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Was hatte Lao-xan vor? Jessy attackieren und umbringen? Warum? Und war die Amazone, obwohl sie so eine schlechte Kämpferin war, eine Gefahr für sie? Wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten?

„Lauf, Jimmy!", rief ihm die Matriarchin hinterher. „Und lass dich von unseren Gesetzen nicht unterkriegen! Für dich steht mehr auf dem Spiel als Lao-xan! Klär das mit ihr! Viel Glück!"

Jimmy nickte dankbar, obwohl sie das wohl kaum noch sehen konnte, und rannte so schnell er konnte weiter. Der Park war schon beinahe in sicht. Aber was zum Teufel sollte er mir Lao-xan klären? Was gab es da zu klären? Die Irre musste aufgehalten werden! Sie wusste nicht, wie wichtig Jessy für ihn war, aber wie sollte er ihr das erklären? Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde es zu einem Kampf kommen? Und wie viele ihm unbekannte Amazonengesetze würden jetzt noch in kraft treten können?

Jimmy rannte zum Park, stürmte durch die Tür und schaute sich um. Er sah Jessy, sie stand neben der Bank, wo sie sich gestern geküsst hatten, und blickte wieder verträumt zum Teich. Von Lao-xan war keine Spur. Falls es tatsächlich zu einem Kampf kommen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich endlich das einsetzen, wovon er so lange geredet hatte, nämlich seine Machtumwandlung. Falls sie auftauchen würde. Und falls sie wirklich gegen ihn besser Kämpfen würde als auf dem Turnier. Er war wenigstens noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

Plötzlich drehte sich Jessy um und winkte in eine Richtung. „Hallo, Lao-xan!! Was ist denn los?", rief sie.

Jimmy folgte ihrem Blick. Dort, etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt trat Lao-xan hinter einem Baum hervor, vollkommen verheult und ihre Kette schwingend.

„Stirb!", schrie sie wutentbrannt.

Jessys verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich rapide zu einem Entsetzen, als Lao-xan mit ihrer Waffe ausholte und die Kette auf sie zugeschossen kam.

Jimmy war zu weit weg, um vor Jessy zu springen, also überlegte er nicht lange, hob den Arm und rief: „Guardian Wall!!!"

Ein hohler Ton ertönte plötzlich, als er in Richtung der beiden Mädchen schlug und den Zauber aussprach. Es wurde kurz dumpf und eine Machterschütterung folgte, dass die Luft zu vibrieren anfing, als sich die astrale Energie vor ihm zu einer hauchdünne Wand zusammenballte und mit rapider Geschwindigkeit in Richtung der Mädchen, zwischen ihnen durch und hinter ihnen noch weiter ausbreitete. Jessy kreischte, als die Kette wenige Zentimeter vor ihrer Nase gegen diese Wand wie gegen Glas prallte, dass Funken sprühten und Blitze zuckten. Es sah aus, als ob sie gleich zerbrechen würde, sie hielt allerdings stand, nahm der Kette die ganze Kraft und stieß sie wieder ab, dass sie klimpernd zu Boden ging. Jessy fiel auf die Knie und tastete mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig vor der Wand, ohne sie zu berühren. Lao-xan stand wie versteinert da und blickte fassungslos abwechselnd zu ihrer Kette und zu der seltsamen hauchdünnen, fast unsichtbaren Glaswand.

Das Pokémonmädchen drehte sich langsam in seine Richtung. „Jimmy?", rief sie erschöpft und riss sich wieder auf die Beine.

„Jimmy?", wiederholte Lao-xan verblüfft und folgte ihrem Blick. „Oh Gott!"

Der Junge wusste selbst nicht mehr, was los war. Er hörte ihre Stimmen nur noch wie ein weit entferntes Echo und sah insgesamt vier Mädchen. Außerdem war ihm eiskalt, als ob er bis eben noch auf der Antarktis gestanden hätte, seine Finger zitterten noch mehr und waren kreideweiß, sein Atem und sein Puls ging schwer und langsam voran. Ihm wurde es allmählich schwarz vor Augen und er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

„Jimmy! Kannst du mich hören?"

Er hörte die besorgten Stimmen näher kommen und spürte, wie er geschüttelt wurde.

„Du Idiot! Hast du diese Machtumwandlung eingesetzt? Hast du für mich deine Lebensenergie geopfert???"

„Was ist los, was ist los?", hörte er Lao-xan auf Chinesisch rufen. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft.

„Lao-xan, hol jemanden! Deine Mutter, einen Arzt, irgendwen! Schnell! Jimmy! Jimmy, bitte... warum machst du so was auch? Du Idiot!!!!"

Er hätte ihr gerne geantwortet, ein erstes und letztes Mal gesagt, dass er sie liebte, nicht nur wie ein Pokémon, sondern so wie sie war, als Mensch, aber er spürte, wie ihn die Ohnmacht übermannte, und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte tatsächlich übertrieben. Warum musste er auch die Guardian Wall einsetzen? Er hätte die Kette auch einfach mit einem Zauber wegstoßen können, schließlich war es keine vor Magie triefende gewesen, die so etwas abblocken konnte, aber nein, es musste gleich diese mächtige Barriere sein! Und mit dieser unkontrollierten Energie, die er eingesetzt hatte, hätte er auch eine Steinlawine aufhalten können, nicht nur eine blöde kleine Kette, so hatte er alles verbraucht, seine ganze Lebensenergie. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer weiter, immer schneller, und ihm wurde schwindlig, er wollte jetzt schlafen, nichts weiter. Er entspannte alle seine Muskeln und ließ sich langsam zu Boden gleiten. Das letzte, was er noch spürte, war eine zarte Berührung auf seinen Lippen... ein Kuss...

Na ja, das war's erst mal :p es hat dieses mal leider ziemlich lange gedauert, um die Wahrheit zu sagen, n halbes Jahr x) ehehe. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Dafür ist es auch ein wenig länger :)

Ich hab mir mal erlaubt die ganze Amazonengeschichte neu zu gestalten und sie kurzerhand vollkommen misshandelt. Ich hoffe doch, es stört euch nicht zu sehr. Mir war es allmählich leid, dass so wenig über die Amazonen bekannt war, außer ihren „Traditionen", obwohl sie doch im Manga fast ständig am nerven waren. Außerdem wollte ich nicht alles kopieren, so hab ich mir diesen Unfug da oben zusammenfabriziert. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ein wenig, und mehr noch hoffe ich, dass ihr mir schreibt, wie es euch gefällt x)

Nun. Vielleicht ist euch aufgefallen, dass zunehmend verrücktere Charaktere auftauchen (Bsp. Der Tiere-Freak, Lao-xans Mutter, Lao-xan auch n bissel...), was haltet ihr von ihnen? Passen die in die Geschichte, sind die ausreichend und verständlich beschrieben, gibt's da irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten, die ihr mir sagen müsst? (jaaah, reviewen!!) Oder müssen die noch verrückter werden?

Ich hab mir irgendwann Spaßeshalber die Mühe gemacht und versucht Jessy zu malen x) ihr könnt es unter

http:ranma.animemanga.de/fanarts/fanart.php?docmoduszeichnerliste&id5210

begutachten und mir gerne irgendwelche Kommentare dazu schreiben, es würde mich seeehr freuen :) aber seid bitte nachsichtig, ich bin im Mangazeichnen n totaler Newb, und es war mein allererster Versuch

Falls ihr noch irgendwelche Fehler bemerkt, euch meine Grammatik nicht passt, ihr über den Inhalt meckern wollt, tut das bitte schön ausführlich und in die Commentbox hinein, oder schreibt direkt an scfreak.darkangelweb.de . Alle Verbesserungsvorschläge, Ideen, Hilfen und andere Ratschläge werden seeeehr dankend angenommen.

Ich versuch mich dann beim nächsten Chap. ein wenig zu beeilen, ansonsten cya, machts jut!!!!


	8. Mousse, Xenom und andere Schwierigkeiten

Die 4. Dimension Das Ranmauniversum

Eine Ranma-Fanfiction von iLLuSia

Disclaimer, Newbiewarnung sowie der Selfinsertalarm sind im 7. Kapitel nochmals nachzulesen. Tralalala...

Chapter 8

Mousse, Xenom und andere Schwierigkeiten

Jimmy... wach doch auf... Jimmy...

Der Junge blinzelte und schaute vorsichtig in die Schwärze hinein, aus Angst, es könnte ihn gleich etwas blenden. Es war so stockdüster, dass man wirklich gar nichts erkennen konnte, nicht einmal leichte Unterschiede in der Intensität der Dunkelheit, oder Umrisse, nichts, man fühlte sich blind. Jimmy blinzelte noch ein paar mal, schließlich fing er an umherzutasten. Er lag wahrscheinlich in einem Bett oder etwas ähnlichem, es fühlte sich jedenfalls weich an, und auf ihm lagen bestimmt an die drei Decken.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war, aber er sah nur chaotische Bilder, wie er im Paarkeil umhergewirbelt wurde, wie er Schutzbarrieren zauberte und sich mit Dämonen schlug. Zwischendurch tauchte mal eine Eishalle und ein Amazonendorf auf, Menschen wuselten herum, Shampoo schwang ihre Bombouri, Xiaou ihre Nun-chakus und Lao-xan ihre Kette, Trümmer hinterlassend. Hin und wieder sah er Ryoga in seiner Ferkelform durchs Bild hüpfen, Ranma mit Akane streiten oder Nabiki rechnen. Zwischen den einzelnen Szenen seines Bilderbuches im Kopf hörte er diese Stimme ständig „Jimmy, Jimmy, wach doch auf" wiederholen, verschleiert, aber dennoch klar, da er durch den Druck auf seinen Ohren nichts anderes vernahm.

Jimmy verdrehte die Augen und richtete sich auf, als ein entsetzlicher Schmerz durch seinen Kopf zuckte, und er sich wieder zurück aufs Kissen fallen ließ. Erschrocken fasste er sich an die Stirn, die eiskalt war, und massierte seine Schläfen. Es war, als ob er sich überall gleichzeitig den Kopf angeschlagen hätte, und als ob jemand mit einer großen Nadel in seinem Gehirn, oder wie man das nennen sollte, herumstach. In diesem, seinem, Kopf war vielmehr eine große schwarze Leere, die mutig einen Kampf gegen das Bilderbuch aus seinem fantasierenden Vorstellungsvermögen aufnahm. Gerade als die Szenen langsam kleiner wurden und in den Hintergrund gerieten, und es so aussah, als ob die Schwärze gewann, entdeckte er Genma und Soun, die auf den Erinnerungsfetzen mit den Figuren Shogi spielten.

Er schlug sich ein paar mal gegen die Stirn, um den Schmerz mit anderem Schmerz zu übertönen, atmete tief ein, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte erneut aufzustehen. Langsam torkelte er durch den Raum umher, stolperte hier über einen Stuhl und da über ein weiteren Futon, bis er an etwas stieß, dass sich wie eine Jalousie anfühlte. Er zog sie hoch und ein frischer, heller Strahl grauen Morgenlichts fiel herein. Jimmy, leicht geblendet, würgte und ließ seinen Kopf los, um sich den Bauch zu halten. Die Kopfschmerzen waren mit einem mal verschwunden, wie weggefegt, er spürte nur noch die tiefe Leere in seinem Schädel, dafür wurde es ihm zur Abwechslung mal schlagartig schlecht, als ob er alles, was er hatte, erbrechen müsste. Glücklicherweise hatte er nichts außer großem Hunger. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf den Boden und dachte über seinen Zustand nach. Die Stimme, die er eben noch gehört hatte, wessen Stimme war das?

Es war wahrscheinlich Jessys Stimme, die er schon einmal wie durch einen Nebel wahrgenommen hatte, als er sich für sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Damals war es in der Eishalle gewesen, wo sie gegen das Eiskunstlaufpaar antraten, kurz vor Jimmys seltsamen Dämonenzustand. Dass er sie jetzt noch mal hörte, war wohl die Schuld seines Erinnerungs- und Vorstellungsvermögens. Aber es war beruhigend, trotz des besorgten Tonfalls, und gab Jimmy etwas Lebensgefühl wieder, wo seine Nerven gerade nicht funktionierten und er nichts anderes fühlte. Grübelnd stöberte Jimmy etwas tiefer in seinem Bilderbuch. Er hatte sich, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, dieses Mal wirklich selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt, nämlich mit der Machtumwandlung, nur um Jessy zu schützen. Wie durch einen Schleier sah er sie dort stehend, mitten im Amazonenpark, sich umdrehend und Lao-xan, dieser verrückten Amazone, zuwinkend, die plötzlich mit ihrer Kette ausholte. Sie wollte Jessy umbringen, um Jimmy für sich allein zu haben, überlegte er. Das hatte ihre Mutter zumindest gesagt. Er hatte jedenfalls diese Wächterbarriere gezaubert, um Jessy davor zu schützen, und die Magiepunkte hatte er zwecks Machtumwandlung aus seiner Lebensenergie gesogen. Und dann hatte er diesen verfluchten Zauber erschaffen. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. Die Wächterbarriere war für extreme physischmagische Angriffe gedacht, um zum Beispiel verzauberte Waffen abzuhalten, die mächtig genug waren und alles andere einfach durchbrachen. Dafür verschlang sie dementsprechend Astralenergie. Unsinnig war es deshalb gewesen, da Lao-xan nur eine stinknormale Kette besaß, die mit jedem anderen Zauber auch aufgehalten werden konnte. Jimmy hatte daraufhin einen Mangel an Lebensenergie und war zusammengebrochen, und das war auch das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte. Immerhin hatte er überlebt und war jetzt hier.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Dies war Shampoos Zimmer, in dem er die letzten Tage übernachtet hatte. Es war nicht besonders groß, gänzlich aus Holz und einfach, aber irgendwie strahlte es Ruhe und Geborgenheit aus. Bis auf zwei Futons und einem Stuhl war es leer. Jimmy torkelte zu dem Stuhl, auf dem seine Sachen hingen, zog sich an und schlenderte nach draußen. An der frischen Luft fühlte er sich gleich besser, seine Übelkeit verschwand, seine Leere im Kopf füllte sich, seine Kraftlosigkeit ließ nach. Auch freute er sich, dass sein Druck auf die Ohren nachließ und er doch nicht taub war, als er ein regelmäßiges Metallklirren wahrnahm. Eine männliche Amazone saß vor dem Haus gegenüber und schlug mit einem Hammer auf ein Schwert, stoppte kurz und blickte verwundert zu Jimmy, lächelnd. Jimmy lächelte zurück und schlenderte gedankenverloren die Straße entlang. Die Menschen im Dorf waren alle sehr ruhig, die Männer zumindest, denn die sonst immer quatschenden Frauen fehlten. „Wieder eine Versammlung?", überlegte Jimmy und schaute sich um. Auf dem Markt stehend stellte Jimmy, zwei Minuten später, fest, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Die männlichen Amazonen um ihn herum schauten ihn alle neugierig an, als er vorbeiging, als wäre er etwas völlig neues für sie. Er beschloss vorerst zurück zu gehen, damit Jessy und die anderen ihn nicht suchen müssten, und vielleicht würde er sie oder Shampoo auf dem Weg auch treffen. So wanderte er gemütlich über die staubige Straße in Richtung ihres Hauses zurück. Dort war immer noch niemand, deswegen schaute er danach im Park vorbei und wollte dann zum Tempel, inder Hoffnung dort jemanden zu finden. Aber schon auf dem Weg erblickte er eine wohlbekannte Gestalt, die sein Herz höhre schlagen ließ.

Jessy!

Das Mädchen war, mit zwei Tüten in der Hand, zusammen mit der großen, verrückten Matriarchin, Lao-xans Mutter, in seine Richtung unterwegs und eifrig am plaudern, blieb aber ruckartig stehen, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Jimmy!", flüsterte sie, doch der, so weit entfernt er auch war, hatte das Gefühl sie zu hören. Sie ließ die Taschen fallen und rannte sofort auf ihn zu, warf sich ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn dermaßen, dass er zurückstolperte. „Oh man", seufzte sie erleichtert.

Er fing sich, schaute ihr in die Augen und lächelte. „Jessy, ich..."

„Du bist ein Spinner! Wie fühlst du dich?" Sie fasste ihm an die Stirn und grummelte genervt. „Und deine Stirn ist immer noch kalt!"

„Ich fühl mich gut, Jessy, wirklich..."

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Du lagst fünf Tage völlig regungslos im Bett!"

Jimmy beschloss ihrem Redefluss ein Ende zu machen, indem er ihr einen kurzen Kuss verpasste. Dem verblüfftem Mädchen blieb kurz die Luft weg und sie machte einen seltsam dumpfen Laut, als sie was sagen wollte und er ihren Mund mit dem seinen zuhielt. Sie atmete auf, nachdem er sie wieder losließ, schaute ihm erleichtert in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach mal halblang!", fing Jimmy genervt an zu grummeln. „Was meinst du eigentlich, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe, als Lao-xans Mutter meinte, du seiest in Gefahr! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein irgendwo wegzugehen, wenn ich noch schlafe? Und du sagst, du musst auf mich aufpassen!"

Jessy zog die Augenbrauen hoch, atmete tief ein und schüttelte Jimmy mit ganzer Kraft. „Du bist schuld, dass Lao-xan mich überhaupt angegriffen hat! Warum machst du ihr auch schöne Augen? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass man sich mit Amazonen nicht anlegt! Wenn ich nicht wäre, wärest du bestimmt mit einer Amazonenkette um den Hals wiedergekommen!"

„Na Jimmy, wieder fit?", mischte sich die Matriarchin ein und lächelte. „Wenigstens hat sich Jessy ein wenig beruhigt und ist nicht mehr so nervös."

Jimmy riss sich aus Jessys Griff und versuchte das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, während das Pokémonmädchen von ihm wegsprang, als hätte sie einen Stromschlag abbekommen, schlagartig rot wurde und sich wegdrehte..

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte die Matriarchin.

„Eigentlich ganz gut, vielleicht etwas schwindelig", nickte Jimmy.

„Kein Hunger? Du hast immerhin fast ne Woche nichts zu dir genommen!"

„Hm." Jimmy nickte. „Ein wenig Durst vielleicht. Fünf Tage war ich weggetreten? Nicht schlecht..."

„Scheint dich ja nicht zu stören", stellte Jessy empört fest. „Wir haben uns aber Sorgen gemacht! Was hast du da überhaupt gezaubert?"

„Hast du doch gesehen, ein Schutzschild."

„Ein Schutzschild, hm? Von den Wächtern des Limbus!"

Verwundert sah Jimmy sie an. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Über die Wächter des Limbus steht eine Menge in unserer Bibliothek", lächelte die Matriarchin. „Auch bekannt unter Subspace."

„Haben sie damals auch benutzt, nach den Amazonenkriegen, stand da. Nur... was ist ein Limbus?", fragte Jessy.

Jimmy kratzte sich am Kopf. Diese Wächter des Limbus hatten vor langer Zeit diesen Zauber entwickelt, um die zweite Sphäre zu schützen. Diese Welt war Teil der dritten Sphäre, die zweite Sphäre war eine Welt voller Verknüpfungen, spekulierten Magier aus seiner zweiten Dimension. Mit einem Eingriff in die zweite Sphäre hätte man in der dritten Sphäre angeblich die Beziehungen von Dingen und Gegenständen zu anderen ändern können, wie zum Beispiel die Verbindung von Wasser und ihrer Farbe, Blau, trennen, oder Bäume von ihrem Stoff, nämlich Holz, oder ähnliches. Man könnte das Leben also komplett umgestalten, sogar ganze Naturgesetze könnten geändert werden und biologische, chemische und physikalische Vorgänge erschaffen oder zerstört werden. Um dies zu verhindern standen diese Wächter vor den Toren zur zweiten Sphäre im Limbus, der zwischen den Sphären lag und zauberten zu ihrem Schutz diese Barriere. Jimmy versuchte den Frauen die wesentlichen Kleinigkeiten zu erklären.

„Vielleicht habt ihr recht, ich hätte auch was anderes zaubern können", überlegte Jimmy zum Schluss seines Vortrages. „Mir ist im ersten Moment nur nichts anderes eingefallen."

Jessy seufzte und lächelte. „Na ja, Jimmy, das war sehr unüberlegt. Aber danke."

Jimmy nickte und lächelte ebenfalls. Es war nicht der Idealzauber gewesen, aber er hatte seine Wirkung erfüllt und Jessy beschützt. Die Hauptsache war, dass es ihr gut ging. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal. Wo ist Lao-xan eigentlich?"

„Tja", machte die Matriarchin langsam. „Die ist abgehauen. Sie ist direkt nach dem Vorfall zu mir gekommen und sagte, sie hätte einen riesigen Fehler gemacht und müsste das wieder gut machen. Dann ist sie abgehauen und ich hab sie bisher nicht wiedergesehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie denkt nicht nach. Die Blacks werden sich freuen, dass sie alleine draußen rumläuft. Und sie hat noch einige starke Artefakte bei sich."

„Und sie lassen sie einfach weggehen, wenn die ganzen Mörder dort draußen sind?", staunte Jimmy.

„Sie ist eine starke Amazone", nickte die Matriarchin. „Voreilig, aber einfallsreich, die kommt zurecht. Haha, die armen Kerle..."

„Und Shampoo ist mit ihrer Urgroßmutter auch weg", ergänzte Jessy. „Sie hat zwar gefleht deinetwegen noch ein wenig zu bleiben, Cologne ließ es allerdings nicht zu. Sie wollte mit ihr trainieren, weil sie der Meinung ist, das Shampoo zu schwach sei."

„Cologne ist immer so. ‚Du musst trainieren, Shampoo, trainieren, ätz'", äffte die Matriarchin Cologne nach.

„Und wo sind sie hingereist", fragte Jimmy langsam. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl es zu wissen, seine Erinnerungen aus seiner ersten, seiner Heimatdimension, wo er diesen Manga gelesen hatte, ließen ihn schlimmes befürchten.

„Zu den Quellen von Jusenkyo, glaube ich", überlegte die Matriarchin.

Jimmy nickte langsam, sein Gefühl hatte sich bestätigt. Jessy sah ihn schockiert und ungläubig an, sie wollte, so wie er, nicht daran glauben.

„Katzen", sagte er kalt.

„Hä?", fragte die Amazone.

Jimmy ignorierte sie. Er versuchte gerade etwas, wessen er sich selbst nicht sicher war und sich weigerte es zu verstehen, Jessy zu erklären. Das Mädchen verstand sofort. „Und Ranma... hat Angst vor denen", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Worüber redet ihr?", fragte die Matriarchin verwundert. „Was hat Jusenkyo mit Katzen und Namra, Ramna... wie auch immer zu tun?"

„Na ja", fing Jimmy an. „Die Jusenkyoquellen sind verflucht, und... na ja. Ich habe ihnen doch diese verrückte Geschichte erzählt, von wegen einem Manga, den ich gelesen habe, erinnern sie sich? Und in diesem Manga war Shampoo mit Ranma verlobt. Und der hatte Angst vor Katzen, also, wie der Zufall oder der Autor so wollten, wurde Shampoo mit dem Katzenfluch belegt. Sie verwandelt sich also in eine Katze, wenn sie mit kalten Wasser in Berührung kommt."

„Ah echt?", wunderte sich die Matriarchin. „Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ihr ziemlich gut Geschichten erzählen könnt? Ihr solltet mal irgendwo auftreten."

„Das ist keine Geschichte!", rief Jimmy. „Wir waren da, das stimmt alles, wir saugen uns hier nichts aus den Fingern! Waaah!" Er atmete tief ein und erklärte dann weiter: „Diese Quellen sind verflucht, und wer da rein fällt, wird mit einem Fluch belegt sich in das zu verwandeln, was mal vor etlichen Jahren in dieser Quelle ertrunken ist."

„In eine Leiche?"

„In ein Lebewesen! Als es noch lebte, ist es ertrunken! Wenn da also eine Katze ertrunken ist, verwandeln sich alle, die in diese Quelle fallen, bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in eine Katze. Und bei Berührung mit warmen wieder zurück. Wir waren da, und Jessy ist auch in eine dieser Quellen gefallen."

Das Mädchen nickte, doch die Matriarchin sah immer noch recht unglaubwürdig aus, sie hörte allerdings auf zu lachen. „Jessy ist auch verflucht? In was verwandelt sie sich denn?"

„In einen Menschen. Davor war sie nämlich ein Pokémon. Also eine Art Tier..."

„Wirklich?" Die Matriarchin drehte sich zu Jessy und guckte sie fasziniert an. „Du warst... bist... in Wirklichkeit so ein Pokétier? Oder wie auch immer? Was ist das eigentlich?"

„Ein Tier halt", zuckte Jessy mit den Schultern.

Die Matriarchin guckte immer noch verwundert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr redet wirres Zeug. Ich glaube das nicht, ihr habt euch das doch ausgedacht. Außerdem hab ich von solchen Pokétieren noch nie etwas gehört. Wo ist denn der Turnierplatz?"

„Tja, das ist... weit, weit weg..."

Jimmy seufzte und eine Stille entstand. Er hatte Shampoos Reise nach Jusenkyo völlig vergessen, sonst hätte er sie irgendwie abzuhalten versucht. Jetzt war es wahrscheinlich zu spät um sie noch einzuholen, und sie würde mit demselben Fluch rumlaufen wie Ranma, wie Ryoga, Jessy und Genma. Auch wenn es gute Seiten hatte, nämlich dass man sie leichter abhalten konnte Schaden anzurichten, so war es doch trotzdem schade um sie.

„Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Jessy plötzlich.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Jimmy verwundert.

„Als du geschlafen hast, konntest du nichts tun, aber ich schon! Ich hätte sie davon abhalten sollen. Hätte ich mich doch nur mehr um sie gekümmert..."

„Jessy..." Jimmy legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du kannst nichts dafür. Niemand hätte an so etwas gedacht."

„Und Cologne hätte dir auch nicht geglaubt, geschweige denn ihr Vater, der dich nicht einmal kennt!", gab die Matriarchin hinzu.

„Aber trotzdem. Ich war die einzige, die von diesen Quellen wusste, und ich hätte ihr helfen können und sie abhalten können!"

Jimmy atmete tief durch. Jessy hatte schon recht, sie war die einzige, die etwas hätte tun können, der Rest wusste nichts davon und er selbst lag außer Gefecht in Shampoos Zimmer. Aber an Jessys Stelle wäre wohl keiner auf die Idee gekommen zu dieser Zeit an so was zu denken, ausnahmslos niemand. Ihr... Trainer... lag halbtot im Bett, und da soll sie sich Gedanken über Reiseziele von Shampoo und ihrer Urgroßmutter machen? Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du bist das wunderbarste Mädchen, das ich kenne. Jeder andere hätte sofort verstanden, dass er nicht an alles denken kann, vor allen dingen nicht an so was, nur du machst dir Vorwürfe! Man, Jessy... Jetzt hör aber auf, du – bist – nicht – Schuld – dran, – dass – Shampoo – bei – den – Jusenkyo – Quellen – ist, – kapiert?"

Jessy schaute verwundert zu der Matriarchin, die mit den Schultern zuckte, dann, als Jimmy sie losließ, ihm in die Augen und seufzte. „Ja... trotzdem... o.k., o.k., ich höre schon auf. Du hast ja recht, schließlich wusste ich ja auch nichts davon, und Shampoo hat mir auch nichts gesagt, bevor sie gegangen ist."

Auch die Amazone tätschelte sie am Oberarm und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ihr Pokédinger seid aber wirklich liebenswerte Menschen... Tiere... Lebewesen, egal. Jimmy hat aber recht, mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Jessy. Du kannst wirklich nichts dafür."

„Danke", seufzte Jessy erneut und lächelte ebenfalls.

Eine Weile standen sie auf der Straße rum, ohne was zu sagen, schließlich beschlossen sie sich auf eine der Bänke zu setzen und schauten sich die Vorgänge der Stadt an. Durch die vielen Wolken schien das matte Mittagslicht auf die immer noch arbeitenden männlichen Amazonen, die hier und da herumlungerten und kochten oder Waffen schmiedeten. Nach dem Mittagessen fingen einige von ihnen zu trainieren oder zu meditieren an, andere nahmen sich ein Buch und setzten sich damit an einen schönen Platz und lasen. Das Dorf blieb so friedlich, wie es schon die ganze Zeit war, ruhig und unberührt.

„Jimmy? Sag mal", überlegte die Matriarchin, „du bist doch jetzt ein Magier, oder?"

Der Junge nickte.

„Kannst du mit deiner Magie Shampoo eigentlich nicht von diesem Fluch befreien?"

„Ich kenne die Struktur dieses Fluches nicht, ich müsste erst mal daran forschen und herausfinden, was ich da ändern muss, damit Shampoo nicht mehr damit belegt ist. Das kostet allerdings enorm Zeit und Astralenergie. Und Astralenergie hab ich gerade nicht. Es gibt aber die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens. Wenn Shampoo in dieser Badet, müsste sie wieder normal werden, sie würde sich ja dann mit Wasser immer in sich selbst verwandeln, und Ranma auch, wenn er in der Quelle des ertrunkenen Jungen Baden würde. Wir wissen nur nicht, welche die des ertrunkenen Jungen ist, die des Mädchens könnten wir vielleicht wiederfinden. Schließlich sind Ranma und Jessy dort hineingefallen."

Die Amazone nickte. „Das können wir wohl auch. Du hast keine Astrale Energie mehr, hast du gesagt? Ohne die kannst du nicht zaubern, stimmt's? Warum hast du eigentlich keine?"

„Na ja, ich hab sie verbraucht und irgendwie regeneriert sie sich in dieser Welt nicht so schnell. Wenn ich zaubern sollte, müsste ich sie also von irgendwo anders her nehmen. Nur weiß ich nicht, von wo."

Die Matriarchin nickte. Dann stand sie auf und reichte Jimmy, der sie nur verwundert anschaute, die Hand. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich, komm mit!"

Jessy hatte kurz die beiden Tüten mit Nahrungsmitteln, die sie mit sich trug, bei Shampoo zu Hause abgelegt, dann hatten sie sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht und betraten einige Minuten später den Tempel. In diesem Steingebäude lief ihnen sofort die dritte kleine Hexenmatriarchin entgegen, doch dieses mal gab es keine überflüssigen Kommentare, kein einziges unfreundliches Wort, weder zu Jimmy, Jessy oder zu Lao-xans Mutter, sie fing die drei nur ab und begleitete sie schweigend nach vorn, wo eine Art Altar stand. Die Hexe sprang auf diesen Altar und legte einen Talisman, den sie an einer Kette um den Hals trug, in eine kleine Vertiefung. Sogleich begann es leicht zu beben, Stein scharrte auf Stein und eine große Steinwand hinter ihr öffnete sich wie eine Tür. Hinter dieser Wand waren zwei dünne Fassungen diagonal gekreuzt, in die zwei Holzstäbe reingelegt werden konnten. Die eine, vielleicht dreißig Zentimeter lange Fassung, war leer, aber in der anderen, der längeren, war tatsächlich ein schön verzierten Stab gelagert.

„Das ist Xenom", stellte ihn Lao-xans Mutter vor und nahm ihn aus der Fassung. „Einer der beiden mystischen Zauberstäbe, die wir vor einer langen Zeit geschenkt bekommen haben." Sie ging zu Jimmy und überreichte ihm den Stab.

Jimmy nahm den Stab verwundert an sich und war zu überwältigt, als dass er ein Wort des Dankes aussprechen könnte, zum einen wegen der Schönheit der eingearbeiteten Verzierungen im Stab und der Macht, die er ausstrahlte, zum anderen verblüfft über das Handeln der Amazonen. Waren sie nicht mehr sauer auf ihn? Warum bekam er diesen angeblich so mächtigen Zauberstab? Xenom war etwa einen Kopf größer als er, insgesamt dünn, vom Spazierstockdicken Fuß bis oben hin dicker werdend, reich mit Runen und Schlangenbildern verziert und federleicht, als wäre er aus Balsaholz. An der Spitze war ein kleiner, unbedeutend grauer Kristall ins Holz eingearbeitet, über dem Kristall war das Holz zu einer spärlichen Krone geschnitzt. Jimmy wog ihn hin und her und starrte wie gebannt auf den Kristall, der vor Energie zu strotzen schien. Von dem ganzen Zauberstab ging eine große Astrale Kraft aus, die sofort in seinen Körper floss und ihn mit Wärme erfüllte, doch abgesehen davon, dass seine Energie durch den Stab wieder aufgefüllt wurde, spürte er eine aggressive elementare Kraft, die vielleicht seine Angriffszauber verstärken könnte, wenn er in sie Verbindung mit Xenom zaubern würde.

„Der ist für mich?", würgte Jimmy schließlich raus. Er war so fasziniert, dass er nicht einmal ein Wort des Dankes aussprach, während er den Stab wiegte. „Warum schenkt ihr mir so etwas?"

„Weil wir das Ding eh nicht benutzen können", erklärte Lao-xans Mutter. „Alles, was wir wissen, ist, dass es sehr mächtig ist und eine große Kraft besitzt. Und Jessy hat erzählt, dass du ein großer Zauberer wärest und sie beschützt hättest, und deshalb bist du der einzige, der ihn nutzen kann. Außerdem sagte Shampoo, dass ihr ebenfalls gegen die Blacks kämpft. Der Stab wird dir im Kampf gegen sie immer vom nutzen sein, zumindest mehr als er es für uns ist."

Jimmy nickte. Er fühlte sich gerade, als ob er wachsen würde, als ob er in diesen Tagen geschrumpft wäre und jetzt wieder seine frühere Körpergröße erreichen müsste, der Stab presste seine Astralenergie praktisch in seinen Körper. „Ja", kratzte er sich am Kopf, „das Ding ist vom Nutzen, aber..."

„Ich war von Anfang an dafür es dir zu verkaufen", sagte die zweite Hexe grießgrimmig dazwischen.

Lao-xans Mutter schielte zu ihr rüber und verpasste ihr mit dem Ellenbogen eine. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Wir dachten, dass es das einzig sinnvolle für den Stab ist, und dass du ein guter Besitzer wärest. Es ist nämlich sehr wichtig, dass er nicht in die Hände der Blacks fällt, so wie Verna."

„Verna ist im Besitz der Blacks?", wunderte sich Jimmy.

„Verna ist das Gegenstück zu Xenom. Es ist vor einigen Wochen einfach spurlos verschwunden, wir fürchten, dass es in ihrem Besitz ist. Warum sie Xenom nicht geklaut haben, weiß ich auch nicht, sie waren ja beide hier."

„Vielleicht hatten sie Angst", meinte die Hexe wieder. „Xenom und Verna verbindet ein untrennbares Band des Hasses, sie sind dazu verdammt sich zu bekämpfen. Wenn sie vereint sind, könnte eine unsagbare Macht entstehen, die für die Blacks sicher unkontrollierbar wäre. Ich hoffe, du lässt Xenom nicht in ihre Hände fallen, denn wenn sie einen Weg finden beide zu nutzen, könnten sie sehr mächtig werden."

„Das werde ich schon schaffen."

„Ts!", machte die Hexe, sprang vom Stock und wedelte damit umher. „Wir sollten dass einer richtigen Amazone geben, nicht solch einem... Mann! Schau doch, wie er ihn anstarrt! Der Stab wird ihn kontrollieren, und am Ende wird er bei den Blacks landen!"

„Reg dich ab", sagte Lao-xans Mutter. „Der Junge hat mehr drauf, als man auf den ersten Blick sehen kann."

„Er ist ein Mann!", rief der Knochensack und sprang zurück auf den Stock. „Männer tun nie etwas richtig. Du vertraust ihm zu sehr, er wird es vermasseln. Wir sollten ihm eine Amazone mit auf den Weg geben, die auf ihn aufpasst."

„Willst du schon wieder deine Meinung ändern? Soll der Stab hier bleiben und darauf warten, dass er, wie Verna, gestohlen wird? Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt ihm den Stab zu geben und kein Drama daraus zu machen!"

„Da hattet ihr mir eure Meinung aufgeschwatzt, dass er es wert wäre. Aber da mach ich nicht länger mit, ich lasse mich nicht von euch beeinflussen, ich hab auch ein Entscheidungsrecht!"

Die Hexe hob ihren Zeigefinger und wedelte damit hin und her, wie eine Mutter, die ihrem Kind etwas untersagt, und drehte sich weg. Lao-xans Mutter schaute sie eine Weile an und seufzte.

„Wie wäre es... wenn er eine Prüfung ablegen muss?", ertönte es plötzlich.

Sie drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stolzierte eine Amazone anmutig durch den Tempel in ihre Richtung, das Sonnenlicht im Rücken, dass man ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

„Eine Prüfung?", fragten alle.

„Xiaou!", wunderte sich Lao-xans Mutter.

„Mutter."

Die Amazone trat ins Licht und nickte ihr, der anderen Hexe und Jessy zu, dann schaute sie prüfend auf Jimmy, der immer noch fassungslos den Stab in den Händen hielt. Die Mutter stieg die Stufen vom Podest beim Altar runter zu ihrer Tochter und blickte ihr fest in die Augen, die Hexe riss sich zusammen und versuchte, trotz ihres Rückens, gerade auf dem Stab zu stehen, Jimmy und Jessy schauten nur zwischen den Frauen hin und her.

„Was machst du hier", fragte die große Matriarchin auf chinesisch.

„Ich hab meinen Auftrag erfüllt, also bin ich erst einmal zurückgekommen", erklärte Xiaou.

„Von den Blacks keine Spur?"

„Keine einzige. Sind unsere Kundschafterinnen alle heil zurückgekehrt?"

„Alle, auch die, die die Gegenstände verstecken sollten. Sie hatten sich etwas verspätet, und viele haben sich schon Sorgen gemacht und Gerüchte verbreitet, aber sie sind zurück."

„Hm... Und hier ist scheinbar auch ein wenig passiert, während ich nicht da war?"

„Einiges. Shampoo war zurück und ist mit Cologne und ihrem Vater zu den Quellen von Jusenkyo. Jimmy hat mit Lao-xan gekämpft. Nach dem Kampf ist sie abgehauen, und Jimmy lag eine Woche im Koma. Jetzt haben wir beschlossen Jimmy Xenom zu geben, wie du siehst."

„Das hat sie beschlossen", grummelte die Hexe genervt.

Xiaou nickte, ging auf Jimmy zu und entriss ihm den Stab. Der verwunderte Junge, der nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung verstanden hatte, schaute ihr nur überrascht hinterher.

„Zu unserer Prüfung", sprach sie wieder auf japanisch. „Wir beide werden kämpfen, allerdings nicht auf ein k.o., sondern das Ziel ist es dem Gegner das hier zu vernichten." Sie holte zwei kleine, an Ketten hängende, türkise Kristalle aus ihrer Tasche und gab einen davon Jimmy. „Wie du es machst, ist egal. Versuch es aber nicht mit direkten Zaubern, die stößt er ab. Bereit?"

Jimmy wich erschrocken zurück, da er wusste, wie stark diese Amazone war. Sie hatte ja schließlich sogar Ranma einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet, und aus Angst zerstückelt zu werden, blickte er sich, statt zu antworten, instinktiv sofort nach Deckung um. Dann fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein, was er unbedingt noch fragen wollte:

„Xiaou, du warst doch im Versteck der Blacks, oder?"

Die Amazone gab den Stab ihrer Mutter, hängte sich die Kette um den Hals und zog aus dem nichts ihre Nun-chakus. „Ja, war ich", antwortete sie seelenruhig. „Und?"

„Warum warst du da? Und warum hast du uns gerettet? Und vor allen Dingen: woher wusstest du, was sie vorhatten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu erklären: „Ich wusste es nicht, ich konnte nur raten, dass sie zaubern würden, da Verna zu dieser Zeit schon in ihrem Besitz war, schätze ich zumindest. War das deine Frage? Ich habe euch aber nicht gerettet, ich habe euch nur aus meinem Schussfeld gestoßen. Und ich bin, genau wie du, auch kurz davor auf die Spur gekommen und habe deshalb nachgesehen, es war also Zufall, dass wir uns da getroffen haben. Nun, bist du jetzt bereit für den Kampf?"

„Sie haben uns erwartet, mich zumindest. Du weißt nicht, woher sie das wussten?"

Xiaou schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist beängstigend zu wissen, dass sie über uns fast genauso viel wissen wie wir selbst. Ich weiß aber leider auch nicht woher." Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte entschlossen zu dem Jungen. „Nun, Jimmy, die Prüfung ist deine beste Chance dein Können unter Beweis zu stellen und die einzige Möglichkeit, dass deine Ehre bei uns Anerkennung bekommt. Wird sie das nicht, wird Colombin auch den Stab nicht herausrücken wollen. Bringen wir es hinter uns?"

Jimmy nickte. So hart, wie die Amazonen waren, vor allen Dingen diese Hexe, die Xiaou wohl mit Colombin meinte, würden sie ihm nie etwas zutrauen, solange er nicht etwas weltbewegendes anstellte, wie zum Beispiel gegen Xiaou zu überleben. Kurz wog er seine Chancen ab, atmete tief durch und versuchte ihren entschlossenen Blick zu erwidern, doch bevor er antworten konnte, ging Jessy dazwischen.

„Bist du verrückt?", rief sie und stellte sich vor Xiaou. „Willst du ihn umbringen? Du kämpfst wie eine Furie!"

Xiaou zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es sein muss... Das hat auch eine positive Seite, dann wissen wir zumindest, dass er nicht geeignet ist."

„Jimmy!", rief Jessy und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du darfst nicht kämpfen! Du hörst doch, dass sie dich umbringen will. Das ist doch sinnlos, wozu brauchst du auch diesen Stab?"

„Lass ihn kämpfen, ich will sehen, wie er verreckt", lachte Colombin, die Hexe, hämisch.

Jessy knurrte sie wütend an, dann packte sie Jimmy an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, und du musst mir auch nichts beweisen, also hör auf mit dem Quatsch und sag dieser Tussi, sie soll sich verziehen und dich in Ruhe lassen!"

Jimmy, leicht schockiert von Jessys Wortwahl, zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jessy...? Hör mal, ich muss kämpfen-"

„Du musst gar nichts!" Sie atmete tief ein, um vom neuen mit Argumenten auf Jimmy einzuschlagen. „Du bist auch ohne diesen Stab stark genug, reicht dir das nicht? Du - brauchst - nicht - zu - kämpfen!", wiederholte sie, allmählich mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck. In seinen Augen konnte sie seinen entschlossenen Kampfgeist sehen und fing ihn voller Sorge wieder an zu schütteln. „Du brauchst doch keine Xenoms, um noch mehr Macht zu bekommen! Das ist doch vollkommen bescheuert! Und ich mache mir wieder Sorgen, wenn du Tagelang regungslos im Bett liegst! Weißt du das eigentlich? Schon zwei Mal! Ich will nicht, dass es noch ein drittes Mal passiert, allein der Gedanke daran macht mir Angst!

Der Junge riss sich genervt aus ihren Händen und hielt sie nun selbst zur Beruhigung fest. „Jessy! Das ist genau deshalb passiert, weil ich nicht stark genug war. Aber ich will es werden, und deswegen muss ich kämpfen! Bitte... vertrau mir. Ich werde mich schon nicht von ihr umbringen lassen, auch wenn ich verliere. Und ich werde dadurch stärker und kampferfahrener."

„Keine Sorge", wand Xiaou mit ein. „Es ist eine Prüfung, kein Todesduell. Ich werde versuchen ihm nichts absichtlich zu brechen."

„Ich glaube an Jimmy", gab die Mutter zu. „Einen Kristall zu zerstören kannst du auf viele Weisen, indem du Stärke, Geschicklichkeit... oder Intelligenz beweist. Gib dir einen Ruck, Jimmy, zeig uns, worin dein Talent liegt!"

Der Junge atmete auf und machte sich entschlossen kampfbereit, während er Jessy an die Seite der Mutter von Xiaou stellte.

„Aber...", wand sie noch ein, doch Jimmy legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Ich werde das schon überleben, mach dir also bitte keine Sorgen. Du musst mir nur vertrauen und an mich glauben!" Damit ging er wieder zurück und stellte sich Xiaou gegenüber. „Okay, ich bin bereit."

„Na dann... los", rief sie erfreut, sprang mit hämischem Grinsen nach vorne und schlug mit ihren Nun-chakus direkt auf seine recht Hand, in der er immer noch den Kristall hielt. Ehe Jimmy etwas vom Angriff bemerkte, schoss ein gewaltiger Schmerz seinen Arm empor, und er sah den Kristall schon aus seiner Hand rutschen. Erschrocken sprang er zurück, griff im Flug nach ihm, erwischte ihn um Haaresbreite noch mit seiner heilen Hand, und landete einige Schritte von Xiaou entfernt. Schon bereute er es nicht auf Jessy gehört zu haben. Die Knochen in seiner Hand waren allesamt zertrümmert und der Schmerz drang in seinen Körper ein, in seinen Kopf und in alle Nervenstränge, dass er gelähmt war und sich kaum bewegen konnte.

„Bis du verrückt?", rief er, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Ist das vorsichtig? Du wolltest mir nichts brechen!" Er fasste seine Hand an, die sofort anschwoll und der betäubende Schmerz wuchs, als ob er sie in eine Mühle gesteckt hätte und seine Knochen zu Pulver vermahlen worden wären. Schnell ließ er sie wieder los und versuchte den Schmerz einfach, so gut es ging, zu vergessen, während sie kraftlos an seinem Körper baumelte.

„Du willst dich doch auch nicht langweilen, oder?", zwinkerte ihm Xiaou zu und grinste wieder hämisch. Dann sprang sie erneut vor und schlug mit ihren Nun-chakus zu, dass man sie die Luft peitschen hörte. Jimmy wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft sich zu bewegen und die Astralenergie für einen Schnelligkeitszauber hernahm, doch ihn mit dem Amaguriken verbindend erreichte er ausreichend Tempo, um ihren Schlägen zu entkommen, auch wenn nur um wenige Millimeter. Seine Hand schmerzte inzwischen so stark, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nach einem Schritt nicht gleich ohnmächtig zusammenzusacken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dadurch, dass er Xenom kurz in der Hand gehalten hatte, etwas Energie bekommen, die ihm das Zaubern ermöglichte, und vielleicht sogar etwas Ausdauer oder Widerstandskraft. Eilig duckte er sich unter einem weiteren Schlag weg und entglitt für einen kurzen Moment aus Xiaous Reichweite.

„Verdammt", fluchte er innerlich und sah zu Jessy. Sie sah mehr als besorgt aus, mit sorgenvollen Augen verfolgte sie jede Bewegung von ihm und Xiaou und fing langsam aufgeregt zu zittern an. „Vertrau mir, Jessy", dachte Jimmy, als es ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sicherheitshalber sprang er noch weiter von Xiaou weg und zauberte einen Schmerzignorierenden Zauber auf seine Hand.

„Was ist, Jimmy, du greifst ja gar nicht an", sagte Xiaou und wirbelte mit ihren Nun-chakus durch die Luft.

Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf, als sein Sehsinn wiederkehrte. Er sah Xiaou, etwas verwaschen, aber ausreichend, um auszuweichen. Angreifen konnte er nicht, dafür war er zu langsam und zu schwach. Wenn er in ihre Nähe kommen würde, würde sie ihn zerschmettern. Fluchend wich er weiter aus. Was hatte ihre Mutter gesagt? Stärke, Geschicklichkeit oder... Intelligenz? Die ersten beiden konnte er streichen, also, was konnte er jetzt Kluges anstellen? Erst einmal musste er sich verteidigen, solange ihm nichts einfiel, also zauberte er Abbilder von sich, die quer durch den Raum sprangen. Auch er hüpfte um Xiaou herum, um nicht aufzufallen. So konnte er wenigstens etwas von sich ablenken und Zeit gewinnen.

Die Amazone hielt kurz mit ihren Attacken inne und lachte. „Tut mir Leid, Jimmy, aber mit Illusionen kriegst du mich nicht unter!"

Jimmy befahl seinen Abbildern aus allen Seiten gleichzeitig anzugreifen, und ging selber mit der heilen Hand und dem Kristall darin auf Xiaou los, doch die Amazone schlug so schnell um sich, dass sie jede Illusion vorzeitig erwischte und sie zum auflösen brachte. Jimmy merkte es zu spät, als er im Sprung war und, genau wie seine Abbildungen, von Xiaous Nun-chaku im Bauch getroffen und zurückgeschleudert wurde, allerdings ohne sich aufzulösen. Unsanft landete er auf den Beinen und versuchte das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, während er sich den Bauch, und die wieder zu schmerzen anfangende Hand hielt.

„Mist aber auch", fluchte er. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Energie und seine Zauber verblassten viel zu schnell wieder, sein Schmerzunterdrücker sowie sein Schnelligkeitszauber verloren schon allmählich an Kraft. Er war jetzt durch die Lähmung und die fehlende magische Schnelligkeit nicht einmal mehr im Stande Xiaous Schlägen auszuweichen. Nach dem nächsten Schlag wäre er K.O., und würde wieder einmal im Koma landen, da war er sich sicher. Xiaou nahm schon Anlauf und sprang ihm entgegen, es gab eigentlich keine Rettung, er hatte nur noch eine Sekunde Zeit, eine einzige Sekunde. Wenn er nur einen Zerstörungszauber auf den Kristall zaubern könnte, wäre alles kein Problem gewesen, aber darüber lag leider, wie Xiaou sagte, dieses Schutzschild. Er musste dieses Ding, dass an einer Kette an Xiaous Hals flatterte, mit etwas Treffen, Kristalle waren selten stabil, es würde schon zerspringen. Aber hier war nichts, und wenn, Xiaou würde es abwehren. Oder... Die Kette! Ein Geistesblitz hatte ihn erwischt! Diese Kette war nicht magiegeschützt, oder? Es war zumindest seine letzte Hoffnung.

„Zerspringe!", rief er und konzentrierte seinen letzten Funken Energie auf einen einfachen Stein-und-andere-feste-Materialien-sprengen-Fluch. Und es klappte, ein Kettenglied zersprang, die Kette löste sich und fiel. Xiaou stoppte in ihrem Angriff und sah dem Kristall hinterher, den sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte, und der dem Boden immer näher kam. Während sie noch wie erstarrt vor Jimmy landete, schlug der Kristall auf dem Boden auf und zersprang in tausend Splitter. Weitere Sekunden vergingen, die so von Stille durchzogen waren, dass man das Klirren der Splitter und das leise Hämmern männlicher Amazonen außerhalb des Tempels hören konnte. Dann bracht das Gejubel aus.

„Hurra!", riefen Jessy und Xiaous Mutter aus und klatschten in die Hände. „Er hat's geschafft!"

Jimmy sackte erschöpft zusammen, Jessy lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn erleichtert, die große Matriarchin rief in die Luft springend „Er hat's geschafft, ich wusste es, hurra!", während Xiaou und Colombin immer noch fassungslos dastanden und ihre Verblüffung immer noch nicht überwanden.

„Die...", wunderte sich Xiaou und ließ ihre Nun-chakus langsam sinken. „Verdammt... die Kette..."

Jessy stützte Jimmy sofort ab und ließ ihn auf ihren Schoss sinken, da die Müdigkeit in ihm die Oberhand gewann und ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde. Seine Hand war mittlerweile auf das doppelte angeschwollen, sein Bauch fühlte sich ebenfalls an, als wäre er in einer Mühle gewesen, ihm wurde schwindlig und übel, aber er behielt das Bewusstsein. Mit der heilen Hand wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und zeigte dann den heilen Kristall hoch, und ohne ihn wirklich sehen zu können, fühlte er ihn, wie er in seiner Hand lag und immer noch in seiner ganzen Pracht strahlte, als ob er sich die Szene von außerhalb anschauen würde.

Jessy holte daraufhin sofort ein Tuch heraus und tupfte ihm die Tropfen von der Stirn. „Tut es sehr weh, Jimmy? Oh Xiaou, du brutale!"

„Eh?", machte diese und seufzte. „Ich war vorsichtig! Aber dass er die Kette verzaubert, hätte ich nicht gedacht..."

„Du hast dich nicht einmal angestrengt", empörte sich die Hexe Colombin plötzlich. „So wie er kämpft, soll er den Stab besitzen? Er hat nicht die geringste Chance. Er wird ihn verlieren! Und du lässt das auch noch zu!"

„Hört auf mit dem Gequatsche", sagte die große Matriarchin. „Reicht dir das etwa immer noch nicht? Er hat nach ihren Regeln gegen Xiaou gewonnen und seinen Kristall beschützt, was willst du noch? Er hat bestanden!"

„Er... ach! Gib ihm den Stab, dann kann er einen Heilzauber zaubern", ärgerte sich die Hexe, seufzte genervt und hüpfte aus dem Tempel.

„Sie ist beleidigt", stellte die Matriarchin fest und streckte der flüchtenden Colombin ihre Zunge hinterher. „Haha, kannst es wohl nicht haben, wenn nicht alles nach deiner Pfeife tanzt? Haha!" Dann nahm sie den Kristall aus Jimmys heiler Hand und legte stattdessen Xenom hinein. „Nimm das und lass die Kraft in dich fließen. Du wirst sehen, Xenom hat eine merkwürdige heilende Kraft."

Jimmy atmete tief ein und ließ diese Kraft in sich, die er sofort in Lebensenergie umwandelte und seiner Verletzung damit helfen konnte. Außerdem vergingen seine Schmerzen im Handgelenk und im Bauch und seine Übelkeit war wie weggewischt. „Ich sehe wieder etwas", stöhnte er leise und atmete tief ein. „Jessy... oh man..." Er rappelte sich auf. Das Mädchen hielt immer noch an ihm fest und schaute ihm besorgt in die Augen. Die Matriarchinnen standen nur daneben und staunten.

„Dein Arm...", sagte das Pokémonmädchen.

„Die Nervenzellen sind tot, ich spüre nichts. Scherz, hehe, autsch..."

„Geht's dir wirklich gut?", fragte Jessy aufgeregt weiter. „Xiaou hat dich ernsthaft verletzt, also mach keine Witze. Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Ich lebe noch, das zählt", lächelte Jimmy matt. Dann stand er tatsächlich auf. Der Zauberstab Xenom, den er in der Hand hielt, setzte in ihm wirklich einen Heilungsprozess in Gang und gab ihm wieder Kraft aufzustehen. „Der Stab ist echt ein feines Ding. Nur jetzt wo ich ihn hab... tut das voll gut! Na ja, äh, eigentlich hab ich mir nur gerade Gedanken drüber gemacht, wie ich ihn transportieren soll. Es ist doch zu auffällig mit solch einem Stab durch die Gegend zu laufen, oder?"

Xiaous Mutter lachte. „Er ist wieder munter, echt ein witziger Junge. Es gibt einen, der dir da weiterhelfen kann, geh einfach zu Mousse und frag ihn nach dem Subspace..."

Einige Stunden später stand Jimmy mit Jessy und einem Verband um seine rechte Hand vor einer kleinen Hütte, in der ein großer Mann mit einer riesigen Brille und weitem, weißen Trainingsanzug saß und irgendwelche Waffen schärfte. Jimmy hatte darauf bestanden, da er mit Xenom seine Brüche fast geheilt hatte und sich wohlfühlte, Mousse sofort aufzusuchen, der ihm einen Trick beibringen sollte, um seine Gegenstände in einer Art Zwischendimension aufzubewahren, dem sogenannten Subspace, doch jetzt, wo er diesen Sehbehinderten sah, überzog ihn die Skepsis. Mousse, bekannt als Meister der versteckten Waffen, war angeblich einer der wenigen im Amazonendorf, ja sogar in der ganzen Welt, der diese Kunst wirklich beherrschte und sie kontrollieren konnte, nicht einmal die Matriarchinnen konnten sie gezielt einsetzen. Gegenstände könnte er verstecken lassen und wann und wie immer er wollte sie wieder zum Vorschein bringen. Dafür brauchte er keinen Mantel, in denen er den Kram verstecken konnte, sondern materialisierte oder entmaterialisierte die Gegenstände einfach. Sie lägen dann in seinem persönlichen Subspace, meinten die Matriarchinnen. Nur gerade jetzt sah er nicht wie ein Zaubermeister aus, sondern wie ein stinknormaler halbblinder Handwerker.

Der junge Mann bemerkte Jimmy und Jessy gar nicht. Er saß nur da und klopfte vollkommen engagiert mit einem Hammer auf seinen kleinen Dolchen, um sie zu formen, dann holte er wiederum aus seinem Trainingsanzug irgendwelche Werkzeuge und verfeinerte die Waffen damit noch weiter, oder machte irgendwelche Verzierungen hinein. Zum Schluss begutachtete er seine Meisterwerke aus nächster Nähe, was hieß, dass er sie sich gegen die Brille drückte, und schließlich öffnete er seinen mantelartigen Anzug, wobei sein muskulöser Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam, und versteckte darin diese kleinen Dolche, wobei er ihn weit offen hielt, als wären die Dolche Speere, die viel Platz zum einstecken bräuchten. Sobald er fertig war, fing das Ritual von vorne an.

„Hm", überlegte Jessy skeptisch und stellte sich neben Jimmy. „Er sieht irgendwie nicht besonders meisterhaft aus. Bist du sicher, dass Xiaou den meinte?"

„Die Brille macht's. Ich wette, dass er anständig aussehen würde, wenn er sie abnehmen würde, so sieht er nur total bescheuert aus. Erinnert mich an einen Lehrer, nämlich an Kuno. Der hatte doch auch solch eine Brille und guckte immer bescheuert."

„Meinst du, er kann uns hören?"

„Hm", überlegte Jimmy. Mousse nahm genau in diesem Moment den Hammer und versetzte seinem neuen Dolch solch einen Hieb, dass dieser sich aus dem Staub machte und vom Amboss, auf dem er zurechtgeformt werden sollte, heruntersprang. Doch Mousse schaute ihm nur verwundert hinterher und hob ihn wieder auf.

„Vielleicht braucht er auch einen Schalltrichter, wer weiß?" Jimmy strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Auf jedem Fall sollten wir ihn fragen, ob er unser Mann ist."

Jimmy ging einen Schritt auf die Hütte zu, doch als er merkte, dass Jessy ihm nicht folgte, drehte er sich verwundert zu ihr um. Das Mädchen starrte hin nur nachdenklich an und lächelte, als er sie anblickte.

„Was los, warum guckst du mich so an?", wunderte sich der Junge.

„Na ja, irgendwie bewundere ich dich... deinen Kampfgeist..."

Jimmy blickte sie schief an. „Was gibt es an mir zu bewundern? Da ist kein Kampfgeist, das ist ein Haufen irrer Zellen." Er zeigte auf seinen Kopf.

Jessy lachte. Dann seufzte sie und lächelte wieder. „Ich bewundere dich, weil du, wenn du dir was vornimmst, es bis zum Ende durchziehst, egal wie groß die Gefahr ist, und nie aufgibst."

Jimmy nickte. Sie spielte auf diesen Kampf von vorhin an, den er mit knapper Not gewonnen hat, nur weil ihm ein Trick eingefallen war Xiaou zu überlisten. Dass sie ihm Kampfmäßig weit überlegen war, wusste er, und natürlich hatte er sich, trotz dessen, auf einen Kampf eingelassen. Er konnte das wirklich nicht „Kampfgeist" nennen, das war entweder Sturheit, Größenwahn, Lebensmüdigkeit oder eine andere psychische Störung.

„Aber", fuhr Jessy fort und hob ihren Zeigefinger, „in einem Punkt hat Akane recht. Du gehst wirklich zu leichtsinnig und sorglos mit deinem Leben um. Weißt du eigentlich, was dir hätte passieren können? Jetzt im Kampf gegen Xiaou, aber auch gegen die Blacks letztes Mal? Mensch! Zwing deine irren Hirnzellen wenigstens ein mal nachzudenken! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass dir was passieren könnte!"

„Es musste sein, nach dem, was letztens passiert ist."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na die Sache mit dir und Lao-xan..."

Jessy hob die Augenbrauen. „Du... denkst doch nicht, dass du es für mich machen musst? Jimmy..."

„Hm. Lass uns mal reingehen", sagte der Junge bestimmt.

„Jimmy!", empörte sich Jessy, doch der war schon längst im Haus. „Oh man." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „So viel zu riskieren, und das nur für mich?" Dann folgte sie ihm ins Haus.

Jessy stellte sich in der Hütte neben Jimmy und musterte Mousse. Er beugte sich immer noch konzentriert über seine Dolche und arbeitete an ihnen, bis sie perfekt waren. Sein Werkraum war komplett leer, kein einziges Werkzeug war aufzufinden, kein Regal, keine Sitzgelegenheit oder irgendein Gegenstand. Lediglich der Amboss stand vor ihm, auf dem er die Dolche aufreihte.

Mousse blickte auf, rückte seine Brille zurecht und fragte Jessy etwas auf chinesisch, was sie leider nicht verstand. Sie schaute ahnungslos zu Jimmy rüber.

„Bist du Mousse?", erwiderte der Junge ebenfalls auf chinesisch.

„Ah, ihr seid doch die Truppe, die Shampoo und Lao-xan zurückbegleitet haben?", fragte Mousse und setzte die Brille ab. Dann fuhr er auf japanisch fort: „Und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Shampoo verlobt ist?"

Jimmy wich zurück, doch ehe er fragen konnte, woher Mousse Japanisch konnte, geschweige denn irgendeine andere Frage rauswürgen konnte, stand Mousse ruckartig auf und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Bist du der, der mit Shampoo verlobt ist?"

„Äh, nein", sagte Jimmy und blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Warum fragst-"

„Ich bin Shampoos zukünftiger Gemahl. Du bist umgeben von Frauen, wozu brauchst du dann noch Shampoo?"

Jimmy stutzte kurz. Der Typ erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Kuno, dieses Mal an den jüngeren, nur dass er die gehobenen Beleidigungen, die Kuno sonst daherbrabbelte, und blöde Schwertangriffe unterließ. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. „Red keinen Unsinn, Mousse. Ich hab mit Shampoo nichts gemacht, ich bin weder mit ihr verlobt, noch hab ich sie dir klauen wollen. Bist du etwa in sie verliebt?"

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", verkündete der Typ, setzte seine Brille auf und sich wieder hin. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Wir hörten, dass du ein Meister in versteckten Waffen bist. Nun, ich wollte diese Kunst auch erlernen", erklärte Jimmy und wedelte mit Xenom rum, den er bisher als Spazierstock genutzt hatte. „Um das hier verstecken zu können."

„Meister der versteckten Waffen? Da ist kein Trick bei, tut mir leid."

„Die Matriarchinnen meinten aber was anderes."

Mousse sah ihn an, nahm seine Brille ab, sah ihn noch mal an, setzte sie wieder auf, und musterte ihn zum dritten Mal. „Ihr wollt die Technik des Subspace lernen? Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass ich sie euch beibringen werde?"

„Xiaou und ihre Mutter haben gesagt, du sollst es uns beibringen", übertrieb Jimmy.

Mousse überlegte kurz und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. Er mochte es nicht seine geheimen Techniken weiterzugeben, zumindest nicht an Jimmy, das sah man ihm an, wahrscheinlich war er mit Jimmys Beziehung zu Shampoo immer noch nicht einverstanden. Aber er wusste auch, dass er einen Befehl der Matriarchinnen nicht abstreiten konnte, auch nicht, wenn es um diese geheime Technik ging. Und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihnen Glauben schenken sollte, bis er den durch die Luft wedelnden Xenom entdeckte. „Oh", sagte er nach kurzem Schweigen. „Nun gut. Ich werde es euch beibringen. Denk daran, dass die Ausbildung für die Technik des Subspace sehr lange dauert, um sie vernünftig zu beherrschen. Wir können anfangen, wenn du bereit bist."

Jimmy nickte grinsend. „Klar, bin ich das."

So verbrachten sie die nächste Zeit beim Training. Mousse erkläre zunächst die Theorie des Subspace. Es war eine Art andere Dimension, die man im Körper selbst gespeichert hatte, wie ein Lagerhaus. Darin konnte man alle möglichen Dinge verstauen. Wenn man erfahrener war, konnte man auch auf die Lagerhäuser anderer Personen zugreifen oder durchwühlen. Mousse selbst, so stellte sich heraus, hatte all die Dolche, die er bearbeitet hatte, nicht im Mantel verstaut, sondern in diesem Subspace, denn sein Anzug war ohne Taschen und vollkommen leer. Das gleiche galt für sein Kompendium an Werkzeugen, die ebenfalls alle in diesem Lager hausten. Das Problem war in dieses Subspace zu gelangen, und dafür musste man, laut Mousse, die Gegenstände und ihre Seelen fühlen. Übersetzt hieß das für Jimmy ihre Struktur und ihren Aufenthaltsort zu finden, oder ein Tor schaffen, dass dahin führte. Schnell begriff er, dass es mit dem Limbus, der die Sphären verband, viele Ähnlichkeiten hatte. Auch dafür gab es einen Spruch, den er in seiner zweiten Dimension mal gelesen hatte, um Gegenstände darin zu verwahren. Aber er war kein Schatzsucher, deswegen hatte er ihn nie erlernt. Doch da er schon öfters das Tor zum Limbus geöffnet hat, fiel ihm auch dieser Zauber nicht sonderlich schwer. Nach ein wenig Training hatte er schon das Grundprinzip verstanden und konnte sehen, was sich in seinem Subspace befand, wie zum Beispiel den Hammer, den Mousse für ihn hineingelegt hat, konnte allerdings noch nichts bewegen.

Jessy hörte so viel sie konnte mit und versuchte ebenfalls ihr Subspace zu erforschen, doch, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihr Mousse's Gerede wie Unsinn vorkam, fand sie die Seelen oder die Struktur der Gegenstände in ihr nicht ansatzweise. Sie war scheinbar nicht dafür geschaffen, um den Zauber zu erlernen, so gab sie es nach einiger Zeit auf und Trainierte in irgendeiner Ecke und später dann außerhalb der Hütte in Ruhe ihre Feuerfähigkeiten.

Am Abend des ersten Tages saß Mousse nur noch nachdenklich vor dem konzentrierten Jimmy, ohne auf sein Training zu achten und ihn weiter zu betreuen. Es fing schon allmählich an zu dämmern, als Jimmy darauf aufmerksam wurde, indem er Mousse etwas fragen wollte und keine Antwort bekam. Sorgenvoll stupste er die männliche Amazone an, die langsam aus ihrer Starre erwachte:

„Was ist denn los, Mousse?"

„Ich möchte gerne wissen, mit wem Shampoo verlobt ist", sagte dieser direkt heraus.

Jimmy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit Ryoga, wieso?"

In diesem Moment riss sich Mousse hoch und starrte ihn fast schon entsetzt an. „Mit Ryoga?" Dann nahm er die restlichen Geräte vom Amboss, stopfte sie sich in den Mantel und ging aus der Hütte. Verblüfft folgte Jimmy ihm.

„Mousse, bleib stehen", rief er. „Wo rennst du denn plötzlich hin?"

„Nach Japan."

„Was willst du in Japan?"

„Die Matriarchinnen haben vor knapp über einer Woche gesagt, dass ein gewisser Ryoga nach Shampoo gefragt haben soll und jetzt unterwegs nach Japan ist."

Jimmy verstand schlagartig. Ryoga hatte es begriffen, dass er gegen den Fluch nichts ausrichten konnte, zumindest noch nicht, und hatte eingesehen, dass er Shampoo trotzdem behalten wollte. Dazu musste er mit ihr reden. Dass er hier eingetroffen war, glich zwar schon fast einem Wunder, doch dachten alle, Shampoo wäre noch in Japan, und hatten ihn dahin geschickt. Und sie war zusammen mit ihm, Jimmy, Jessy und Lao-xan nur kurz danach eingetroffen. Dieses Wunder könnte man wiederum Ironie des Schicksals nennen, und das Problem war, dass Ryoga alleine nie nach Japan findet. Mousse währenddessen wollte Shampoo wohl zurückerobern, indem er Ryoga aufspürte und gegen ihn kämpfte. Shampoo war also der Pokal für den Gewinner, und der Feind bewegte sich, wie Mousse annahm, nach Japan, also musste er folgen. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf, er hätte es ahnen können, bei dieser Show, die Mousse am Anfang ihres Treffens abzog. Genervt fasste Jimmy ihm an die Schulter und riss ihn herum.

„Mousse!"

„Tut mir leid", sagte dieser, „aber ich kann dich nicht länger Unterrichten. Ich reise heute noch ab."

„Warte doch, Mousse. Wir müssen auch nach Japan, du kannst mich unterwegs unterrichten. Wartest du gefälligst? Ich muss noch Jessy holen!"

Kurze Zeit später las Jimmy das Mädchen im Park auf, auf der Bank, auf der sie sich zum ersten, und einzigsten Mal geküsst hatten. Sie saß da mal wieder konzentriert in ihrem Feuertraining und hatte, wie Jimmy überrascht feststellte, eine warme Aura um sich gebildet. Nach einigen überraschten Blicken zog er sie schließlich auf die Beine, mit der Erklärung, dass sie jetzt „abhauten", und zwar zurück nach Japan. Sie gingen kurz zu Shampoos Haus, nahmen ihre wenigen Sachen mit und liefen in Richtung Mousse.

„Was ist passiert, dass er plötzlich nach Japan reisen will", fragte Jessy verwundert.

„Ich hab ihm das mit Shampoo und Ryoga verklickert. Ich schätze mal, er will jetzt mit ihm Kämpfen, was erwartest du?"

„Genau das." Jessy grinste. „Das scheint bei den Amazonen ja so üblich zu sein."

„Tja", überlegte Jimmy. Er ließ kurz all die Geschehnisse im Amazonendorf Revue passieren. „Im Endeffekt, was hab ich hier vom Amazonendorf mitgenommen, außer Xenom? Das mit den Blacks haben wir auch noch nicht geklärt."

„Du meinst wohl, ob das dieselben sind wie bei den anderen Amazonenkriegen? Gegen diese barbarenartigen Diebe?"

Barbarenartige Diebe... Jimmy stutzte, so dass er, mit Jessy mitten im Lauf zu Mousse zurück, einfach stehen blieb. Auch das Mädchen hielt an und schaute verwundert zu ihm zurück. „Diese Diebe", überlegte Jimmy laut, „sie... was haben sie denn damals für Gegenstände geklaut? Stand da, in den Büchern, irgendwas von magischen Gegenständen, die damals gestohlen wurden?"

Jessy blickte ihn fassungslos an. „Jetzt wo du es sagst... ich glaube magische sowie unmagische..."

„Dann hieße das doch, dass die barbarenartigen Diebe von damals gar nicht die Magierbande Black war, sondern irgendein Kriegsverein. Folglich hieße das doch, dass sich die Amazonen umsonst um ihr Leben sorgen machen, oder dass irgendwelche Dämonen losgelassen werden, wenn die magischen Gegenstände verschwinden."

„Ah ja, das hatte Shampoo ja gesagt", überlegte Jessy.

„War das jetzt Zufall, ist damals was mit den Diebesgeschichte schief gelaufen, oder haben wir etwas im Buch übersehen?", überlegte Jimmy. „Wir müssten das überprüfen."

„Können wir aber nicht. Mousse wartet."

Jessy nahm Jimmy kurzerhand an der Hand und zerrte ihn weiter zu Mousse's Hütte. Mousse selbst wollte sich gerade davon machen, als die beiden in letzter Sekunde auftauchten und sich ihm anschlossen. Als Jimmy noch ein Versuch unternahm Mousse zu erklären, was es mit der Sache mit den Blacks auf sich hatte, und ihn überreden wollte ihm Zeit für Nachforschungen zu geben, um Beweise zu sammeln, war dieser absolut nicht damit einverstanden und machte sich sofort auf den Weg aus dem Amazonendorf, so blieb den beiden keine Wahl als ihm zu folgen und zu hoffen in Japan auf Shampoo zu stoßen und ihr das erzählen zu können.

Die Reise mit Mousse zurück war mindestens drei mal so anstrengend wie mit Shampoo hin, da Mousse einen neuen Marschrekord aufstellen wollte, wie Jessy witzelnd versuchte Jimmy zu beruhigen. In dieser Nacht noch, in der sie aus dem Amazonendorf gingen, schafften sie die Streckelänge von zwei Tagesmärchen mit Shampoo in die andere Richtung, und damit nicht genug, Mousse war am nächsten Morgen fit genug um in diesem Tempo weiterzulaufen. „Für die Liebe tut man halt so einiges", war Jessys Erklärung, doch sie selbst hatte es lange nicht so schwer, wie die anderen beiden, da sie, nach dem Nachtlauf völlig übermüdet, beim laufen einschlafen wollte, sodass Jimmy sie tragen musste, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Er selbst erreichte seine magisch erhöhte Ausdauergrenze an dem zweiten Tag ebenfalls und brach nach einem erschöpften Hilfeschrei nach Mousse zusammen. Mousse hatte sich, so hatte Jessy berichtet, erbarmt, war stehen geblieben und hatte eingesehen, dass schlaf wichtig war, und er hatte ihr sogar noch geholfen ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen, während Jimmy schon mal ruhte. Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie ihm zusammen erklärt, dass sie es in diesem Tempo weiterzulaufen nicht durchhalten würden und dass sie es zügeln sollten. Auch Ryoga zu überholen hätte keinen Sinn gemacht, wenn sie also früher in Japan wären als er, deshalb könnten sie sich getrost Zeit lassen, er würde schon nicht abhauen. Dass Ryoga alleine nie nach Japan kommen würde, und dass es dadurch Probleme mit Mousse geben würde, fiel Jimmy erst später ein, doch ihm von Ryogas Orientierungssinn zu berichten wäre zu spät, wenn sie Ärger vermeiden und die Reise nicht abbrechen wollten, so verschwieg Jimmy es. Tatsächlich hatte es Mousse eingesehen und hielt sich mit seiner Eile etwas zurück, was hieß, dass sie zwar trotzdem doppelt so viel marschierten, wie mit Shampoo Richtung Amazonendorf, dafür allerdings nachts rasteten und sich erholen durften. Vor dem Schlafengehen trainierte Mousse mit Jimmy sogar das Subspace weiter, und Jimmy, der nach diesen Ausdauermärschen nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen war, hörte trotzdem, so gut er konnte, zu und übte pausenlos. Danach träumte er die Nacht durch vom Subspace, in welches er Erinnerungen speichern konnte, wie zum Beispiel Sachen, die er hörte, als hätte er sie niedergeschrieben, und sie wieder abrufen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Dann würde er Mousse nämlich schlafend zuhören und selbst, später, alles wiedergeben und weiterüben können. So würde er allerdings nicht den Lob für seine Fortschritte erhalten, den er sich jedes Mal am Ende anhörte, denn er hatte wahrhaftig innerhalb weniger Tage gelernt die Dinge in seinem Subspace zu bewegen und umzuräumen, eine recht sinnlose Aktion, da er auf alles auch einzeln zugreifen konnte, aber immerhin. Jessy versteckte sich derweilen, während ihrer Subspaceübungen, irgendwo in ihrer Nähe und trainierte alleine das Kämpfen ebenso wie ihre Feuerfertigkeiten auf die Weise weiter, wie ihre beiden Lehrer Ranma und Jimmy es ihr beigebracht hatten. Jimmy bekam von ihrem Fortschritt keineswegs etwas mit, da er selbst zu erschöpft war, um ihre immer noch andauernde warme Aura nach dem Training zu spüren, nur ihre Disziplin verwunderte ihn, da sie immer topfit wiederkam. Die Verwunderung verflog dafür jedes Mal am Morgen, als Jessy das Aufstehen, das Frühstück und den Aufbruch verpennte und Jimmy sie, zu Anfang als Übung, später dann etwas genervt, den Start über trug. Nach einigen Tagen wollte Jimmy unbedingt wissen, ob man sie nicht im Subspace verstecken konnte, damit er sie nicht tragen müsse, doch wusste Mousse weder, wie er solch ein großes Objekt ins Lager stecken sollte, noch ob man darin überhaupt Lebewesen verstauen konnte, was er auch nicht auszuprobieren wagte, und wovon Jimmy später ausging, dass es auch nicht ging. So verstrichen die Tage, um genau zu sein, waren es acht, bis sie die Küste in der kleinen Stadt Nachodka in Russland erreichten. Mousse hatte gestanden einen anderen Weg genommen zu haben, als er zum ersten Mal in Japan war, einen weit südlicheren, mit einer längeren Meerstrecke, und auf die Bewunderung der erschöpften Mitreisenden zu ihrer Ankunftszeit antwortete er nur mit „Ich bin größer als Shampoo, also bin ich auch schneller". Doppelt so groß war er nicht.

Die Schifffahrt verlief der ersten sehr ähnlich, sie hatten sich wieder informiert, wann welches Schiff wohin abreiste und sich dann nachts draufgeschummelt. Doch dieses Mal schliefen sie, trotz verwundeter Blicke, in der Nacht auf den Sonnenstühlen, und trainierten morgens, ausgeschlafen, ganz dreist auf dem Deck weiter, zumindest Jimmy sein Subspace und Jessy ihre Feuerkräfte. Jimmy war mittlerweile sogar weit genug seinen Zauberstab Xenom nicht nur verstecken zu können, was er kurz vor der Kletteraktion aufs Schiff gelernt hatte, sondern ihn auch wieder herausholen. Nach den folgenden drei Tagen, die sie brauchten, um Tokio zu erreichen, also genauso lange wie mit Shampoo, nur zu Fuß, beherrschte er das Subspace sogar fast perfekt. Am Abend des dritten Tages erreichten sie schließlich Nerima und ihr Zuhause, nämlich das Haus der Tendos. Ranma lag mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf einem der Liegestühle im Garten, als sie durch das Tor schritten, doch es erhellte sich schlagartig, als er sie sah.

„Jimmy! Jessy! Ihr seid zurück, wie schön euch zu sehen!" Ranma sprang sofort auf und zu ihnen rüber, um sie zu begrüßen, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. „Na, wie war's denn im Amazonendorf, alles glatt gegangen? Wo ist Shampoo? Und wer ist das?"

„Alles super!", strahlte Jessy zurück und begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung, die sogar ihn überraschte.

„War spaßiger als ich dachte", gestand Jimmy. „Wir wissen mehr über die Blacks, die Meinungsverschiedenheiten sind geklärt, ich werde nicht mehr verfolgt, wirklich alles super. Shampoo ist leider zu den Quellen aufgebrochen und wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten, aber das wird schon. Und das hier ist... Mousse."

Die männliche Amazone Mousse entschied sich lieber sich selbst und seine Absicht vorzustellen, denn er zeigte mit dem Finder auf Ranma und rief. „Ryoga, ich fordere dich heraus."

„Ryoga?", fragte Ranma und wich zurück, dann wandte er sich Jimmy zu. „Was will er von..."

Ehe er ausreden konnte, sprach Mousse schon weiter: „Wenn ich gewinne, gehört mir Shampoo, verstanden?"

„Ehehe", grinste Ranma belustigt. „Ich verstehe. Aber deine Brille ist wohl nicht dick genug? Ich bin nicht Ryoga."

Mousse griff gerade in seinen Mantel um einen Haufen Ketten und Messer hervorzuholen, als er inne hielt. „Du bist nicht Ryoga? Wer dann?", fragte er und schaute sich um. Im Garten war sonst niemand, so nahm Mousse die Brille von seinem Kopf und wischte sich über die Stirn, doch gerade jetzt ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Akane steckte ihren Kopf hindurch.

„Ranma?", schrie sie wütend, doch dann erblickte sie die anderen drei und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Jimmy, Jessy! Ihr seid zurück!"

Das Mädchen machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, und Jessy kam ihr auch freudestrahlend entgegen, doch Mousse sprang über sie hinweg und landete direkt vor Akane, seinen Finger in ihre Richtung streckend, als sei sie die Antwort auf seine Frage. „Ryoga! Ich fordere dich heraus!", schrie er.

Akane zuckte erschrocken zurück und versteckte sich hinter der Tür. „Wer bist du?"

„Mousse, setz deine Brille auf!", schrie Jessy und lief dazwischen, um Akane zu beschützen. „Sie ist es nicht, Ryoga ist schließlich nicht weiblich. Guck doch einmal genauer hin."

„Mit einer Lupe", sprach Ranma mit einem kalten Seitenblick zu seiner Verlobten, „würde man nicht erkennen, dass Akane weiblich ist."

„Ranma, du TROTTEL!", rief Akane, rannte an Jessy vorbei und auf ihn zu und scheuerte ihm eine, dass er über den Zaun zu den Nachbarn flog. Mousse setzte sich währenddessen die Brille wieder auf und beobachtete irritiert die Szene, zunächst am überlegen, ob Akane wirklich weiblich war, dann nach neuen Personen suchend, die er anfallen und zu einem Duell herausfordern konnte. Jimmy schüttelte nur den Kopf, sie waren gerade einmal einige Minuten hier, und es herrschte wieder einmal totales Chaos. Wie immer...

Akane war ursprünglich damit beauftragt worden Ranma zum Essen zu rufen, denn Kasumi hatte mal wieder, wen wunderte es, etwas wunderbar leckeres zum Abendmahl gekocht, dass es im ganzen Haus duftete, so kam es, dass die vollständige Tendofamilie und der übrig gebliebene aus der Saotomefamilie erschien, um Jimmy und Jessy, und schließlich auch Mousse, mehr oder weniger freundlich zu begrüßen. Als die Truppe das Esszimmer betraten, saß Genma schon am Tisch, der, Kasumi die Töpfe reinbringen beobachtend, Jimmy und Jessy kaum bemerkte und nur beiläufig grüßte. Kasumi derweilen stellte sofort alles ab und kam sehr strahlend lächelnd auf die beiden Reisegefährten zu:

„Jessy! Seid ihr endlich zurück? Wie war die Reise? Hallo Jimmy! Und mit wem haben wir heute noch die Ehre? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr heute kommt, hätte ich mehr gekocht..."

Soun Tendo, der Vater der Familie, war derzeit noch im Wohnzimmer am Tisch, wo er Figuren auf dem Shogibrett umstellte, bevor er aufstand und sich ebenfalls dazugesellte. „Guten Tag, Jimmy. Guten Tag, Jessy. Es ist..." Dann brach er in Tränen aus. „... wuuuunderschööön, dass ihr wieder da seid..."

Zum Abschluss stolzierte Nabiki die Treppe hinunter. „Ist etwas passiert, dass ihr so laut seid? Oh, hallo, ihr beiden! Seid ihr endlich zurück? Jimmy, du hast nicht zufällig den Monat, wo du nicht da warst, heimlich Zeitungen ausgetragen? Tja, du musst dir 'nen neuen Job suchen. Hi, Jessy, eine schöne Reise gehabt? Und ihr habt noch einen Mitesser mitgebracht? Ist doch wohl ein Scherz..."

Mousse beschloss im Endeffekt nur Genma anzubrüllen, da ihm der Rest nicht männlich genug vorkam, vor allen Dingen nicht die Heulsuse Soun, doch als Genma ihn nach seiner Duellforderung und der Anrede „Ryoga" ignorierte und die Kochtöpfe weiterverfolgte, stutzte Mousse kurz, was Jimmy und Jessy genug Zeit ließ, um ihn zu beruhigen, und ihm zu erklären, dass Ryoga wohl noch nicht da war. Nach Nabikis Spruch „War doch klar, dass er Japan nicht findet, hast du das nicht erwartet, Jimmy?", den Mousse wohl nicht wahrgenommen hatte, und Jimmy wegen seiner Lügerei nicht den Kopf einziehen musste, begann endlich das Festmahl.

„Na, erzählt mal, wie war es im Amazonendorf?", fragte Akane kauend und wandte sich erfreut an Jessy.

„Eigentlich ganz schön", fing das Mädchen zu erzählen an. „Die Landschaft dort ist einfach wundervoll, traumhaft, die ganzen Gärten und geheime Orte... Shampoo hat uns mal an einen geführt, da war ein alter Springbrunnen in einer Lichtung, mit Steinbänken drum rum, einfach romantisch. Na gut, sie hat uns nicht dahingeführt, wir haben sie da gefunden, es war ihr Lieblingsort. Und wir haben massenweise über die Blacks und ihrer Beziehung zu den Amazonen herausgefunden, da gab es nämlich so eine riesige Bibliothek, die war schaurig, brr. Und die Bibliothekarin erst... Es waren aber sowieso viele seltsamen Leute dort im Amazonendorf, wie Lao-xan zum Beispiel. Und die komische Matriarchin, die so geizig ist. Jimmy hat später mit Xiaou gekämpft, stell dir vor, und er hat gewonnen. Na gut, es war kein richtiger Kampf, er musste nur einen Kristall kaputt machen. Aber was er für seinen Sieg bekommen hat..."

Jimmy strahlte und griff hinter seinen Rücken, wo er ein Tor zum Subspace öffnete und Xenom herausholte. „Das hier!", prahlte er und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab vor den Augen der anderen. „Dieser Stab hat bestimmt mehr Macht als alles, was ihr kennt!"

„Du weißt, dass wir ihn verkaufen werden, wenn Mousse hier bleibt und durchgefuttert wird?", lächelte Nabiki hämisch.

„Ihr habt ja viel trainiert, während ihr weg wart", staunte Ranma. „Nur Zauber, oder auch kämpfen?"

„Alles mögliche!", sagte Jessy stolz. „Jimmy hat mich einmal sogar mit einem Riesenzauber vor Lao-xan beschützt und sich geopfert. Und diese Lao-xan... über die muss ich dir noch später einige Sachen erzählen, Akane!"

„Was ist denn da so geheim?", fragte Jimmy interessiert.

„Für dich nichts, du kennst schon alles." Jessy streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. Dann erzählte sie die ganzen Geschehnisse erneut, dieses Mal allerdings viel detaillierter, hier und da führte sie einige Sachen auf jede Kleinigkeit genau aus, wiederholte einiges mehrmals, und klönte mit Akane bis zum Nachtisch über ihre Reise. Nur zum Thema Lao-xan blieb sie zurückhaltend, vor allen Dingen in Beziehung mit Jimmy, doch niemand fragte sie danach, die Mädchen aus Höflichkeit, Soun, Ranma und Genma aus Desinteresse, und Jimmy, weil er es wusste, doch ahnte er, was Jessy Akane wohl später erzählen würde. Die Atmosphäre wurde zusehends lockerer, alles lachte, witzelte, erzählte, oder fraß einfach alles weg, während sich die anderen unterhielten. Schließlich hab es Nachtisch und Eis, in welches Jessy fast die Nase steckte, nicht mehr erzählen konnte und wohl oder übel zuhören musste, während die Gegenseite, nämlich Akane, Ranma und ein wenig auch die anderen, zu erzählen anfing. Jimmy hatte nach einem ungemütlichen Gespräch mit Nabiki herausgefunden, dass wohl sein Chef hier gewesen war, als er zum zweiten Mal seine Arbeit hat liegen lassen, und hat nachgefragt, wo er denn gewesen sei. Dass Nabiki die Tür geöffnet hatte, als er kam, erklärte, warum niemand für Jimmy gelogen hat, um ihm die Arbeit zu retten, denn ihr war das natürlich sehr egal. Andererseits hätten sie sehr fantasievoll sein müssen, schließlich hatte er einen ganzen Monat gefehlt, und das ließ sich schlecht entschuldigen. Wie es aussah musste Jimmy sich jetzt nach einem neuen Job umsehen, um sich keine weiteren blöden Sprüche von Nabiki gefallen lassen zu müssen.

Derweilen quetschte Jessy Ranma und Akane aus, was sie in diesem Monat alles gemacht haben. Jimmy schloss sich ihr später an, nachdem er sein Gespräch mit Nabiki beendet hat, und hörte mit, was die beiden Verlobten erzählten. Was ihm und Jessy auffiel, war, dass Ranma eine völlig andere Story erzählte, als Akane, was nur heißen konnte, dass sie eigentlich nichts zusammen unternommen haben. Akane hat sich gelegentlich sogar mit einer Freundin aus der Schule getroffen, ansonsten hatte sie ein wenig trainiert, gelesen und Sachen getan, womit man sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Ranma hat in dieser Zeit eigentlich nur trainiert, hatte er erzählt, und natürlich war er Akane nicht ein einziges Mal im Dojo begegnet. Als Jessy sie schließlich fragte, warum sie sauer auf ihn war, wollte sie es nicht erzählen, doch der Stille nach zu urteilen, die nach Jessys Frage entstand, mussten es die anderen schon wissen. Wie es schien, wusste es sogar Ranma, da er irgendwann Akane mit „Bist du DESWEGEN immer noch sauer?" anbrüllte, sie schließlich ihr Eis stehen ließ und nach oben ging, und Ranma beleidigt schwieg, bis ihn Jessy fragte, was er denn angestellt habe. „Warum denkt ihr immer, dass ich schuld bin?", rief er dann ernsthaft beleidigt und floh aus dem Haus. Der Rest beider Familien folgte schweigend seinen Pflichten, nämlich das Eis zu Essen und sich allmählich zu verdrücken, abzuräumen, wie Kasumi, oder am Tisch einzuschlafen, wie Mousse.

„Hm", machte Jimmy, als er als letzter mit seinem Eis fertig war und neben Jessy der einzige am Tisch Übriggebliebene war. Jessy hatte sich neben ihm hingelegt, und schaute sich nachdenklich zur Decke. „Was meinst du", fragte er, „was ist zwischen denen passiert?"

„Es sah ja nicht aus, als hätten sie sich nur beleidigt oder angeschrieen," überlegte Jessy. „Und sie sind auch schon eine ganze Weile sauer auf sich, dabei passt es gar nicht zu ihnen nachtragend zu sein."

„Hm."

„Denkst du eigentlich, das könnte etwas mit Gosunkugi zu tun haben?", fragte sie und blickte zu Jimmy auf, der mit seinem Löffel in seinem leeren Becher herumstach.

„Da du von unserer Reise aus mit Akane telefoniert hast, und sie alles erzählt hat, glaub ich doch, die Sache war abgeschlossen, oder nicht?"

„Akane hat mir nicht alles erzählt, erinnerst du dich? Sie meinte so: ‚Und dann... das erzähle ich dir, wenn du wieder da bist. Danach hab ich ihm eine übergehauen.'"

„Du denkst, das hatte noch Folgen?", wunderte sich Jimmy.

„Ja, das hatte es", mischte sich Kasumi leicht erschöpft lächelnd ein. Verblüfft drehten sich die beiden und guckten zu ihr empor. Sie selbst legte ein kleines Tablett auf den Tisch, setzte sich neben die beiden und drückte ihnen ein Foto in die Hand. „Schaut euch das hier mal an."

Jimmy und Jessy inspizierten überrascht das Bild, wo der Schulhof der Furinkan abgebildet war, und auf dem Akane, umrandet von zig Schülern im Hintergrund, auf dem Boden kniete, Ranma zusammengekauert auf ihrem Schoß saß und sie küsste. Akane selbst sah sehr überrascht aus, doch das Gesicht von Ranma war mehr als nur merkwürdig, er hatte zusammengekniffene Augen, einen komisch geformten, grinsenden Mund wie der einer Katze und sah völlig unschuldig aus. Jessy sperrte verblüfft die Augen auf und Jimmy sagte nur ein flüsterndes „verrückt". Mousse guckte ihnen mit überrascht erhobenen Augenbrauen über die Schultern, Kasumi stellte die restlichen kleinen Glasbecher auf ein kleines Tablett und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Das Foto hat Gosunkugi geschossen", erklärte sie. „Als Akane an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, war sie stocksauer. Sie ging ins Dojo und übte mindestens eine Stunde da drin. Aber nach dem Training ist sie plötzlich vollkommen fröhlich wieder ins Haus gekommen, dass wir dachten, irgendwas würde mit ihr nicht stimmen. So war sie schon lange nicht mehr. Nun, zu der Zeit habt ihr dann angerufen. Hat sie euch das mit dem Kuss gar nicht erzählt?"

„Nein... sie wollte es uns sagen, wenn wir zurück sind", überlegte Jessy.

„Ranma war bis dahin noch gar nicht zu Hause", fuhr Kasumi fort. „Als er dann zurück kam, erinnerte er sich an gar nichts, und da schlug Akanes Laune auch wieder um. Seitdem streiten sie sich."

„Hat sie sich dann also eine kurze Zeit über den Kuss gefreut?", überlegte Jimmy laut. „Dann ist es klar, dass es ihr die Laune ruiniert, wenn sich Ranma gar nicht dran erinnert."

„Es war ihr erster Kuss", sagte Kasumi. „Und dann hat sie ihn gefragt, ob er denn jede geküsst hätte. Und ihr kennt doch Ranma und könnt euch denken, wie er reagiert hat. Denkt ihr, ihr könnt da was machen?", fragte sie Jimmy und Jessy wieder anlächelnd.

„Wir werden es versuchen."

„Mal schauen, mit Akane wollte ich sowieso noch reden", sagte Jessy und schaute zur Terrasse rüber. „Und wenn Ranma wiederkommt, sagen wir ihm, er soll sich entschuldigen."

„Ich sag's euch, hier brach ein totales Chaos aus", grinste Kasumi und nahm das Tablett mit den Eisschüsseln. „Erst ist Kuno aufgetaucht, dann Gosunkugi..." Und schon verschwand sie in der Küche.

Die beiden warteten noch eine Zeitlang, doch es wurde immer später und später, und Ranma kam nicht wieder. Gegen Mitternacht hörten die beiden wie immer Shogispielenden Väter mit ihrer ausgeglichenen Schummelpartie auf und gingen gähnend und mit den Worten „Morgen werde ich das Spiel entscheiden" nach oben. Auch Kasumi war kurze Zeit später mit ihrem Buch fertig und schlich die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, worauf auch die beiden Dimensionsreisenden entschieden endlich schlafen zu gehen. Ranma war immer noch nicht zurück, zumindest nicht auf dem normalen Wege durch die Tür. Da er aber im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sprunghaft war, hätte er auch durchs Dachfenster klettern und sich in sein Zimmer schleichen können, doch auch das hatte er nicht gemacht, was die beiden oben prüfend feststellten. So zeigten sie Mousse seinen Schlafplatz in ihrem Zimmer, den Kasumi mit einem weiteren Futon zurechtgemacht hatte, und legten sie sich dann in völliger Dunkelheit in die ihren, um das einschlafen zu versuchen, was ihnen trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nach dem Marsch leider nicht gelang. Erst als stundenlangen Minuten zwischen dem Schnarchen Mousse's einer der beiden seufzte, merkten sie, dass sie beide noch wach waren.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Jimmy leise.

„Nein."

Eine kurze Stille entstand, während der sich Mousse, sowie auch Genma neben ihnen auf die andere Seite drehte, und als dann wieder der monotone Klang des Schnarchens ertönte, sprach Jessy flüsternd weiter:

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ranma. Ich bin doch schuld dran, dass er jetzt beleidigt ist."

„Du?"

„Ich hab ihn doch gefragt, was er angestellt hat, bevor er ausgerastet ist. Das war ein wenig gemein..."

Jimmy seufzte. „Mach dir nichts vor, du kannst nichts dafür. Ich hätte es auch getan. Scheinbar ist zwischen den beiden eine Menge passiert, während wir nicht da waren."

Jessy nickte in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Meinst du, er kommt wieder? Wenn nicht..."

„Er kommt wieder. Du kennst ihn doch, der lässt sich von so einer Sache nicht unterkriegen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Hm."

Das Schnarchen Genmas nahm mit dem Schnarchen von Mousse musikalische Ausmaße an. Im rhythmischen Wechsel schnarchend bildeten sie einen Takt mit Betonungen, einen simplen, nur dadurch, dass einer von ihnen lauter als der andere schnarchte. Sie steuerten sogar durchs monotone lauter werden einen Höhepunkt an, bis Mousse aussetzte, da er Jessys Kopfkissen im Mund hatte.

„Warum kannst du eigentlich nicht schlafen?", fragte das Mädchen leise, während der zweite Schnarcher wieder leiser wurde. „Du hast ja schließlich nichts verbrochen."

„Ich hab mir gedacht noch einmal den Erinnerungszauber auszuprobieren, jetzt da ich wieder einige Energie habe. Woran ich mich erinnern kann, dass wohl vor Mousse Shampoo aufgekreuzt wäre, wenn wir nicht hier wären, und auch so ist es ganz anders ausgegangen, also, sie haben sich nicht so gestritten. Ich glaube ja kaum, dass Shampoo den Streit geschlichtet hat, du kennst doch ihre Amazonenart. Trotzdem war es besser."

„Meinst du also, es liegt an uns?"

Jimmy seufzte. „Das kann sein... haben wir was falsch gemacht?"

„Glaube ich nicht. Ranma zeigt ja zusehends Emotionen, so wie heute, als er abgehauen ist. Vielleicht reden sie mal miteinander? Das kann nicht so falsch sein..."

„Hm, vielleicht."

Es war plötzlich so ruhig, dass man draußen den Wind hören konnte. Weder Mousse mit Jessys Kopfkissen auf dem Kopf noch Genma, dem Jimmy seins unterm Kopf weggezogen hatte, um sein eigenes nicht verwenden zu müssen, und dasselbe getan hatte, gaben ein Geräusch von sich. Einige weitere stundenlange Minuten vergingen, schließlich drehte sich Jimmy geräuschvoll um und seufzte laut.

„Wir müssen etwas schlafen. Ranma passiert schon nichts, der überlebt doch eh alles. Aber wir müssen uns ausruhen, und dann können wir ihn morgen in aller Ruhe suchen."

Von Jessys Futon erklang nur ein erschöpfter Laut. „Ja, du hast Recht..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, dich trifft keine Schuld, o.k.? Versuch wenigstens zu schlafen, sonst kriegst du einen Narkosezauber ab!"

„Na gut", flüsterte Jessy erleichtert. „Und du hörst auf mit den Erinnerungszaubern und schläfst auch, klar? Bis morgen..."

Der nächste Tag begann wie jeder im Hause Tendo, zumindest wie jeder, in dem Jimmy und Jessy vergaßen Genma in einen Hasen zu verwandeln und ihn einzusperren, er begann nämlich sehr nass. Zum Glück wurden die beiden Dimensionsreisenden verschont, da Genma zunächst Ranma ins Wasser schmeißen wollte und gar nicht darauf achtete, welchen Martial Artist er in die Finger bekam, Hauptsache es war einer. So flog Mousse also als erstes durch die Luft in Richtung Teich. Doch die männliche Amazone war von einer anderen Sorte als Ranma, denn Mousse war sofort hellwach, als er sich in der Luft befand, zauberte aus seinem Mantel eine Kette herbei, mit deren Hilfe er sich geschickt an einen Baum neben dem Teich hangelte und auf dem Rasen daneben landete. Genma stand nur fassungslos in der Tür und schaute ihm hinterher.

„He? Du bist nicht Ranma? Was machst du dann in seinem Bett?"

Und statt Jimmy und Jessy hinterher zu werfen, durchsuchte er alle ihre Futons und schlug die Decken zurück. Ranmas Futon war leer, doch bei Jessy hielt Genma inne und verstummte.

„Huh", erklang die müde Stimme des Mädchens, „was ist denn los? HUH!"

Klatsch.

Schließlich wachte auch Jimmy auf und schaute sich um, sich die Augen reibend. Genma lag auf dem Boden mit einem Handabdruck auf der Wange, während Jessy vor ihm stand und ihren Pyjama zurechtrückte. Jimmy brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was passiert war, dann holte er aus dem Subspace seinen Zauberstab raus.

„Ich lösche ihm das Gedächtnis!"

„Nein, warte", lachte Jessy. „Er hat nichts gesehen, außer meinem Bauch."

Jimmy schaute sie verblüfft an. „Nur deinen Bauch?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was in seinem Kopf so vorgeht, aber so, wie er mich angestarrt hat, musste ich ihm einfach eine runterhauen. Es war aber nichts ernsthaftes."

Jimmy beäugte Genma skeptisch, der vor sich hinträumend mit seiner Grinse dalag, als ob er gerade einen Schmatzer einer Göttin abbekommen hätte, und überlegte, wie sehr Akane Jessy wohl über „ernsthaftes" aufgeklärt hatte. Schließlich gingen sie zum Fenster, grüßten den unten stehenden Mousse und trafen sich Minuten später unten zum Essen, ohne Ranma, der immer noch nicht zurück war, und ohne Genma, der oben träumte oder sogar wieder schlief. Nach dem Essen machten sich die beiden mitsamt Akane zur Schule auf. Mousse musste zu Hause bleiben, da er sowieso zu alt für die Schule war, aber auch so außer Unfug stiften nur verwunderte Blicke auf sich ziehen würde. Auf dem Weg quetschte Jessy Akane nach Informationen über die Geschehnisse in der letzten Zeit aus.

„Was ist denn passiert, nachdem wir angerufen haben", fragte sie.

Akane war zunächst etwas zögerlich mit der Antwort, begann dann aber doch direkt mit dem Hauptproblem. „Ranma hat mich geküsst, und das vor der ganzen Klasse."

„Deshalb regst du dich doch nicht so auf, oder?", fragte Jessy.

„Nein... es ist einfach... weil dieser Idiot mich nur zum Spaß geküsst hat. Er hätte jede geküsst."

„Das glaube ich nicht", wandte Jimmy ein. Augenbrauenhebend betrachtete er seine Fingernägel und überlegte. „Ich denke eher, er konnte endlich seinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen."

„Freien lauf lassen?", überlegte Akane und schaute ihn verwundert an. „Wieso sollte er seinen Gefühlen freien lauf lassen?"

„Na, schließlich sagt ihm sein Vater immer, dass es eine Schwäche ist Gefühle zu zeigen. Und da hat er es gemacht, als er verändert war."

Akane blinzelte fragend, dann nickte sie. „Kasumi hat euch das Foto gezeigt, stimmt's?"

„Ja, das stimmt, gestern nach dem Essen."

„Warum fragt ihr mich dann, was passiert ist, wenn ihr es wisst?", rief Akane genervt.

„Weil du so fröhlich warst, als wir dich angerufen haben!", erinnerte sie Jessy. „Weißt du das noch? Du wolltest irgendwas nicht erzählen, sondern erst, wenn wir wieder zurück kommen. Und du hattest so gute Laune, nicht so wie jetzt. Ist es wegen dem Kuss? Wolltest du uns das erzählen?"

„Ja, das war die Sache mit dem Kuss, aber ihr wisst es ja eh."

„Und was ist danach passiert?"

Akane atmete tief ein und fing dann langsam an: „Na ja, Ranma hat mich geküsst und ich hab ihm eine verpasst, dann ist er erst einmal weggeflogen. Ich bin dann nach Hause gegangen und hab trainiert. Und..."

„Du hast trainiert?", fragte Jessy verwundert und blickte zu Jimmy. Der wusste genau, worauf das Mädchen hinaus wollte, schließlich hatte Kasumi ihnen das schon erzählt, und sie wollte es lediglich aus Akane rausquetschen. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nach so etwas einfach nur trainiert hast!"

Akane, verwundert über Jessys direkte Frage, stutze kurz, nickte dann aber. „Ich hab... nachgedacht. Beim Training... Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was ihr immer gesagt habt, und ich hab mir da wirklich gedacht, dass das ein netter Akt von Ranma sein könnte, ein Zeichen, dass... er mich vielleicht ein wenig mag... aber nein! Ranma konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern!" Sie schnaubte und brummte wütend, die Hände zu Fäusten ballend. „Er kam dann nach Hause und fragte mich, was passiert wäre. Sofort tauchten Kasumi und Nabiki auf und hatten es ihm erklärt, weil ich ihnen das erzählt habe. Und kurz darauf war Kuno auch schon da, er lief schnurstracks mit dem Schwert durch die Wand und beschimpfte Ranma als Perversen. Und zu guter letzt kam Gosunkugi und zeigte ihm das Bild."

„Und dann?", fragte Jessy vorsichtig und ging sicherheitshalber vor Akanes Fäusten in Deckung.

„Und dann habe ich ihn gefragt, wieso er das getan hat, und er meinte, weil er nicht bei Sinnen war! Und als ich ihn fragte, ob er jede geküsst hätte, sagte er nur, dass er nicht wüsste, warum er mich geküsst hat."

Akane knurrte und schlug mit der Hand in die andere. Jimmy und Jessy schauten erst sich verblüfft an, dann Akane. Es war mal wieder dasselbe wie immer, wenn es zu einer romantischen Situation kam, machte Ranma genau das falsche. Kein Wunder eigentlich dass zwischen ihnen solch ein Krach war.

„Und du hast Ranmas Geschwafel ernst genommen?", fragte Jessy leise. „Du müsstest doch mittlerweile wissen, dass Ranma nicht weiß, was er tun soll, wenn du ihm solche Fragen stellst, und nur Unsinn labert. Dabei meint er es doch nicht so... Habt ihr euch denn nicht wieder zu vertragen versucht?"

„Doch", sagte das Mädchen traurig. „Das war noch nicht alles. Wir wollten uns wieder vertragen, zumindest wollten ich und mein Vater es. Deshalb habe ich mich mit Ranma im Dojo zum reden zusammengesetzt. Und er sagte da, er könnte mich jederzeit noch mal küssen, wenn er es wollte. Und ich darauf: ‚Warum machst du das dann nicht?' Und dann... hat er mich zum zweiten Mal geküsst."

Jimmy hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen und schaute zu Jessy, kopfschüttelnd. Er war sich sicher am gestrigen Abend im Bett beim Erinnerungszauber an so eine Szene gestoßen zu sein, wo sie sich beide küssen sollten, es aber nicht taten. Da hatte es, wenn seine Erinnerungen halbwegs korrekt waren, auch im Dojo stattgefunden, und Ranma hatte beteuert Akane küssen zu können, saß dann aber nur schüchtern rum und hatte es nicht gewagt. Und dieses Mal, so wie es Akane erzählte, hatte er es doch gemacht. Was also war da los? Wie kam es, dass Ranma doch genug Mut hatte Akane erneut zu küssen, bei vollem Bewusstsein? Jessy schaute Jimmy schief an, sie verstand seinen Blick nicht auf anhieb und machte dementsprechend einen Gesichtsausdruck. Jimmy winkte ab und sie wandten sich beide wieder Akane zu: „Und was ist danach passiert?"

„Danach?" Akane holte tief seufzend Luft. „Danach sagte er, dass es absolut nichts besonderes war mich geküsst zu haben."

„Oh", sagte Jessy verstehend. Jimmy nickte, während er dies nachvollzog, und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Damit nicht genug", fuhr Akane fort. „Als er wieder auf dem Boden war, sagte er mir tatsächlich, dass ihr ihm geraten hättet so was zu machen, und dass er nie wieder solch einen Fehler machen würde."

„Was heißt denn ‚auf dem Boden war'? Hast du ihm eine geklatscht?"

„Natürlich!" Akane schnaubte, blieb stehen und wandte sich an die beiden neben ihr. „Was habt ihr ihm geraten?"

„Wir...", fing Jimmy an und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen oder sich versuchen rauszureden. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so falsch gewesen ihm zu sagen, er sollte Emotionen zeigen, aber Ranma hatte das wieder total falsch interpretiert. Dann hat er eins auf die Rübe bekommen und Jimmys und Jessys Ratschläge wieder verworfen. Andererseits war dies eine zu erwartende Reaktion Akanes gewesen, womit er hätte rechnen können, und trotzdem hätte es sich gelohnt die Gefühle zu zeigen und sie zu küssen, um einfach in ihrer Beziehung weiterzukommen. Jimmy seufzte und wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, als plötzlich neben ihnen auf der Straße ein großer Krach entstand und jemand schrie.

„Hilfe!"

Ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht um die zwölf Jahre alt, aber geschminkt und mit Handtasche, saß heulend auf dem Boden, umringt von vier größeren Jungs, die nach ihr traten und versuchten ihr die Tasche aus der Hand zu reißen. Akane ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und schaute Jimmy immer noch streng an, doch der vergaß sofort alle Erklärungen, als er die vier Kinder unfair die kleine hin und herschubsen und an ihr zerren sah, und konzentrierte sich ohne nachzudenken auf sein Subspace, zog aus dem nichts seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Bande, bevor er merkte, dass er nicht in der zweiten Dimension war, wo er Zaubern konnte, wo er wollte, ohne aufzufallen. Doch ehe er ihn hätte einsetzen können, kam ihm ein anderer, ein kleiner Junge mit vielleicht dreizehn Jahren, zuvor.

„Baaaaasebaaaaallschlaaaaag", rief er quer über die ganze Straße und sprang mit einem riesigen keulenartigen Baseballschläger in die Menge, die vier Jungs umstoßend, die sofort wie Kegel auf dem Boden rollten, dann aufstanden und wegrannten. Das ganze ging wie selbstverständlich ineinander über, als er heldenhaft vor dem Mädchen stand, dass noch total vertränt den flüchtenden Knirpsen hinterher und dann zu ihm aufsah, und ihr aufhelfen wollte, es dann aber sein ließ.

„Bist du o.k.?", fragte er flüchtig, drehte sich erschrocken nach hinten zu Straße um, wo sich keiner befand, und, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, klopfte er dem Mädchen auf die Schulter. „Ich muss weiter, tut mir leid, wir sehen uns." Und mit den Worten rannte er auch schon weiter und lief, ohne auf seine Füße zu achten, genau in Jessy hinein und stieß sie um, selbst auf ihr landend.

„He", rief das Pokémonmädchen und stützte sich auf, den Jungen von sich hinunterschiebend. „Aua..."

Schließlich ließ sich auch Akane ablenken und starrte mit ihrem wütenden Blick den Jungen an, der Jessy umgestoßen hatte, dass er wie angewurzelt erstarrte.

„Oh, äh", stammelte er, schüttelte sich und stellte sich verunsichert vor Jessy. „Alles o.k.? Das, äh, tut mir, äh, sehr leid, ich..." Er blickte irritiert zu Akane, dann wieder zu Jessy, wandte sich plötzlich um, erblickte am anderen Ende der Straße zwei andere Jungs und stolperte erschrocken, und somit fiel er erneut auf Jessy. Dieses Mal kam er allerdings anders von ihr runter, nämlich mit Jimmys Hilfe, der nach längerer Beobachtung entschied ihn am Pulli von ihr wegzureißen und auf seine Augenhöhe zu heben. Der Junge war merkwürdig leicht, fiel ihm auf, was vielleicht auch an Jimmys Training liegen konnte, dass er solch ein Gewicht schon gar nicht mehr merkte, oder aber an seiner Größe, da er ihm gerade mal bis zur Hüfte ging, als er noch stand. Ansonsten hatte der Junge orangerote Haare mir schwarzer Kappy drauf, die ihm jetzt den Kopf hinunterrutschte, und neugierige Augen, mit denen er nervös, aber flink, Jimmy immer noch irritiert in die Augen starrte.

„Wer bist du", blaffte ihn Jimmy an.

„Ich?", überlegte der Junge kurz. Dann blickte er zu den beiden Jungs rüber, die ihn bemerkt hatten und auf ihn zuliefen und fing an sich zu sträuben und runterkommen. „Lass mich los", rief er plötzlich immer wieder.

Jimmy wandte sich den anderen beiden zu, die hinter ihm her waren, und beäugte sie scharf, dass auch sie stehen blieben. „Und wer seid ihr?"

Die beiden Jungs blieben abrupt stehen, als hätten sie Jimmy und die anderen bisher gar nicht bemerkt und schauten sich fragend an.

„Wir?", fragte einer. „Ach, eigentlich nicht so wichtig..."

„Das sind die Blacks", schrie der Junge in der Luft hängend und zappelte immer stärker. „Lass mich los, sie wollen mich umbringen! Hilfe! Hilfe!"

„Gib ihn her, wir werden ihm nichts tun", sagte der andere.

Jimmy runzelte die Stirn, verstehend, und grinste in sich hinein. Das, was er hier gerade in den Händen hielt, war bestimmt eine Lösung für all ihre Fragen über die Blacks und ein ausgezeichneter Helfer um diese ausfindig zu machen, dass wusste er sofort. Der Junge sah ziemlich danach aus, als hätte er schon mit den Blacks zu tun gehabt und somit einige Erfahrung hinter sich. Und er hatte gleich zwei nette Verfolger, die Jimmy bestimmt nicht so leicht vergessen würde. Jetzt mussten die anderen beiden kleinen Blackanhänger erst mal vertrieben werden, damit er mit dem Zwerg mit der Baseballkeule in Ruhe reden konnte, so drehte er sich zu den beiden Jungs um und, den Held spielend, funkelte er sie böse an. „Das sieht aber nicht so aus. Verzieht euch, bevor ich euch Beine mache!"

Wenn die beiden Jungen noch nicht erstarrt waren, so erstarrten sie jetzt richtig. Beide schauten volle zehn Sekunden fassungslos Jimmy an, ohne sich zu regen oder zu atmen, und bekamen plötzlich solch einen Schrecken, dass sie sich sofort aus dem Staub machten. Jimmy war sogar selbst von seiner Bösartigkeit fasziniert. Dann hielt er den Jungen an seiner Hand etwas höher und lächelte. „So, so, du wirst also von den Blacks verfolgt? Nun, wir auch..."

Der Junge hieß Yune und die Blacks waren, wie sich herausstellte, wegen seines komischen Baseballschlägers hinter ihm her. Dieser Schläger hatte eine seltsame Eigenschaft auf die Größe eines Schlüsselanhängers zu schrumpfen, wenn der Junge dies wollte, und sich wiederum vergrößern, vor allen Dingen in die Breite, dass er wie eine Keule im Baseballformat, vielleicht etwas dicker, aussah, wann immer Yune ihn brauchen würde. Leider wusste Yune nicht sehr gut über die Blacks bescheid, er dachte vielmehr, es sei eine kleine Gang eifersüchtiger Knirpse, die gerne auch solch ein Spielzeug wie seine Baseballkeule haben wollten und ihn deshalb jagten. Umbringen wollten sie ihn eher nicht, gestand er später, doch seiner Meinung nach musste man alles dramatisieren, um Hilfe zu erlangen. An sich kannte er immerhin zwei weitere Blackmitglieder, ein kleiner unbedeutender Hinweis für Jimmy, Jessy und die anderen, aber immerhin. Nachdem Jimmy das herausgefunden hatte, und nachdem er Yune sich bei Jessy entschuldigen sah, bereute er es den Knirps gerettet zu haben.

„Du heißt Jessy? Ein wuuuunderschöner Name. Ich bin Yune, aber das weißt du ja schon. Geht's dir jetzt besser, tut es nicht mehr weh? Das vorhin tut mir leid, ich hab einfach nicht hingeguckt... vergibst du mir?"

Jessy lächelte verlegen, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sich entschuldigend vor ihr hinkniete, und schlug die andere dann verwundert vor den Mund. „Schon gut", lachte sie auf. „Nicht der Rede wert."

„Das heißt, du vergibst mir? Argh!"

Jimmy zerrte Yune erneut von Jessy weg, hob ihn mit einer Hand auf seine Augenhöhe und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ehehe, ist das deine Freundin?", fragte das Fliegengewicht. Jimmy grinste nur und ließ ihn wieder fallen. Jessy und Akane beobachteten nur verwundert sie Situation. Yune rappelte sich auf, strich sich sein T-Shirt und seine Jeans halbwegs glatt und hüpfte in die Höhe.

„Ihr müsst bestimmt zur Schule. Auf welche Schule geht ihr?"

„Auf die Furinkan High", sagte Akane.

„Oooh, das klingt nicht nach meiner. Wann habt ihr Schulschluss?"

„Um drei, glaube ich", überlegte Jessy.

„Um drei? Na gut..." Yune grinste erfreut und wandte sich an Jessy. „Dann sehen wir uns um drei." Und schon rannte er davon. Jimmy sowie auch Jessy und Akane schauten ihm nur verwundert hinterher, bis er an der nächsten Straßenecke abbog und verschwand.

„Na, der ist doch ein ganz lustiger, oder?", fragte Jessy lächelnd.

„Na ja", grummelte Jimmy. „Er nervt. Wir sind spät dran, wir sollten weiter."

„Noch nicht", unterbrach sie Akane. Beide schauten verwundert zu ihr. „Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was ihr Ranma geraten habt."

Jimmy seufzte. „Akane, wir haben Ranma nicht befohlen irgendwas zu tun, wir haben ihm nur gesagt, er soll ehrlich und nett sein. Wenn er den zweite Kuss aus Ehrlichkeit gemacht hat, würde ich ihn höchstens als unsicheren und schüchternen Vollidioten abstempeln, aber nicht als Herzlosen." Er schnaubte und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Schule. Jimmy wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er eigentlich so wütend war, oder besser gesagt, eifersüchtig, schließlich war Jessy doch zu jedem nett, ob sie sich nun sachte zurückhielten oder mit allen Mitteln rangingen, wie Yune. Und dabei hatte er ihre Dates mit Tasumo auch hingenommen, bevor sie vor einem Monat hier abgereist sind, und jetzt war er wirklich auf ein vorlautes Balg, auf ein Kind, eifersüchtig? Er musste sich gestehen, dass es bescheuert war, und dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, auch wenn Yune der extremen Sorte angehörte, und beschloss so zu tun, als sei er wegen irgendetwas anderem sauer, damit es keinesfalls nach Eifersucht aussah, und damit Jessy und Akane es möglichst schnell wieder vergessen.

Die beiden Mädchen guckten ihm währenddessen verwundert hinterher, schließlich machten auch sie sich auf den Weg und folgten ihm.

Kaum, dass sie einige Minuten später, und davon ein paar zu spät, in der Schule aufkreuzten, stand schon der nächste Verehrer vor der Tür, nämlich Tasumo. Er stand vor der Eingangstür und schaute sich verstohlen um, während er auf die Uhr guckte und den Kopf schüttelte. Dann erblickte er die drei und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Jessy?"

Sofort rannte er quer über den Schulhof und schmiss sich dem Mädchen aufgeregt um den Hals, dass sie fast zu Boden ging, doch er fing sie geschickt auf, und so lag sie in seinen Armen, er über sie gebeugt. Dann richteten sie sich auf und schauten sich in die Augen, Jessy verwundert und überrumpelt lächelnd, Tasumo fröhlich, obwohl er cool und lässig auszusehen versuchte.

„Wie war die Reise? Hattet ihr viel Spaß bei deinen Verwandten?", fragte er.

„Äh", grinste Jessy und schaute fragend zu Akane.

„Nabiki hat es ihm gesagt", meinte diese und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist denn auch alles wieder in Ordnung, habt ihr alle Probleme dort geklärt?"

Jessy grinste. „Ja, natürlich, wir haben alle Probleme geklärt."

„Du warst so ganz plötzlich weg, da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht", gestand Tasumo. „Da bin ich halt bei euch vorbeigekommen und hab nach dir gefragt, und die eine da, Nabiki, meinte, du müsstest ganz dringend zu deinen Verwandten reisen und wüsstest nicht, wann du zurückkommen würdest. Aber schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Jessy grinste weiter, ohne zu antworten. Jimmy hob nur interessiert eine Augenbraue. Tasumo hatte sich also Sorgen gemacht? Worum hat er sich Sorgen gemacht? Bevor er noch weiterfaseln konnte, beschloss Jimmy dazwischen zu gehen und ihn irgendwie von Jessy abzulenken:

„Hey Tasumo, wie geht's dir eigentlich? Was machst du hier draußen, fünf Minuten zu spät, vor der Eingangstür und schaust verbittert auf deine Uhr? Traust du dich nicht herein?"

„Hm, stimmt. Es ist schon spät, wir sollten reingehen", sagte Tasumo nickend und grinste Jimmy an. „Kommt, bevor ihr noch mehr Ärger kriegt."

So landeten sie schließlich, ganze zehn Minuten zu spät, doch noch im Unterricht. Akane wurde in ihrer Klasse sofort bestraft und mit Wassereimern nach draußen geschickt, doch Jimmy und Jessy hatten Glück gehabt, denn sie wurden, da sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr da waren, von Mr. Otero freundlich begrüßt, der ihnen auch erlaubte den Besuch bei den Verwandten, von dem er ausging, ein wenig anzureißen. Im Stoff waren sie nicht viel weiter, das hieß, Jimmy und Jessy mussten sich wieder so anstrengen wie immer, nämlich gar nicht. Nach den ersten Stunden trafen sie Akane auf dem Schulhof, die ihnen gestand über Jimmys Worte nachgedacht zu haben und dies für völligen Blödsinn hielt. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht beruhigen und regte sich über Ranma auf, die Ehrlichkeit, die er hätte gezeigt haben können, stritt sie ab, für sie war er immer noch ein Perverser. Im übrigen war er auch nicht im Unterricht gewesen.

In der zweiten Pause tauchte Tasumo auf und nervte Jimmy mit seinen Schmeicheleien Jessy gegenüber so viel er nur konnte. Wieder mal fragte er sie nach einem Date und holte sich dann, nach Jimmys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkendem Husten, von ihrem „Bruder" die Erlaubnis. Jessy ging dann natürlich, freundlicherweise, auf ihn ein.

„Samstag, um drei, alles klar!", rief er schließlich und verschwand genauso schnell wieder, wie er erschienen war.

Nach der Pause blieben nur noch zwei kurze Stunden, in denen die beiden Dimensionsreisenden ihren Klassenkameraden Mathe erklären durften, danach trafen sie sich wieder vor der Schule fürs gemeinsame nach Hause gehen. Doch kaum, dass sie sich einen Zentimeter bewegt hatten, kreischte schon jemand quer über den Schulhof nach ihnen:

„Jessy, Jessy! So warte doch!"

Ein kleiner Knirps lief auf den Schulhof und dem Pokémonmädchen in die Arme, sie drückend und weiterkreischend. Es war die Klette Yune, wie Jimmy ihn umschrieb, denn er konnte, da er Jessy auch nur knapp bis über die Hüfte ging, sich wunderbar an ihrem ganzen Bein festklammern. Yune war natürlich fröhlich und neugierig, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, und sofort floss ein Haufen Fragen aus seinem Mund:

„Wo wohnt ihr? Ist das weit von hier? Darf ich bei euch rein? Ladet ihr mich aufs Essen ein? ..."

Yune war nicht nur eine Klette, er war auch ein Tonbandgerät, denn er redete und redete, ohne Pausen um Luft zu schnappen oder ähnliches. Jedes mal, wenn eins der Mädchen ihn unterbrach oder seine Frage beantwortete, nutzte er in diese Zeit erst einmal um tief durchzuatmen, bevor es vom neuen losging. Da Jessy ihm netterweise erlaubt hatte mitzukommen, hatte er genug Zeit um alles über ihn schön ausführlich zu erzählen, von seinem Zuhause und seiner Kindheit, bis hin zur Schule und seiner weiterführenden Kindheit, jeden seiner Freunde aus seinem riesengroßen, lustigen Freundehaufen aufzählend, all die Verhaltensweisen, negative und positive Seiten jedes einzelnen, und dasselbe dann noch mal mit seinen Feinden. Zum Schluss, kurz bevor sie am Haus der Tendo ankamen, waren sich die anderen sicher eine perfekte Biografie, sogar ein Buch über ihn schreiben zu können.

„Sag mal, Yune", fing Jessy an, als sie langsam durch den Vorgarten schlenderten, „wie bist du eigentlich auf die Blackgang gestoßen?"

„Na ja, weißt du..."

Während sie vor der Haustür allmählich zum stehen kamen und Yune langsam von der Gang zu erzählen anfing, verschwand seine Fröhlichkeit ganz allmählich, und er wurde ruhig und nachdenklich, ganz so, als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, was er erzählen sollte.

„Es fing damit an, dass mein Vater mir mal diesen Baseballschlägerschlüsselanhänger geschenkt hat. Damals wusste ich noch gar nicht, dass dieser Schläger sich einfach so vergrößern konnte und zu einer richtigen Keule werden konnte. Vater meinte, er hätte es vor langer Zeit von einer guten Freundin bekommen. Na ja, ich hab ihn jedenfalls an meinen Schlüssel befestigt und ging damit zur Schule, wo ich eines Tages in eine Schlägerei verwickelt wurde. Na ja, ich war auch nicht ganz unschuldig an dieser Schlägerei... Jedenfalls hab ich mir gewünscht irgendetwas zu haben, womit ich meinen Gegner verdreschen könnte, irgendwas großes. Und da ist plötzlich dieser Schlüsselanhänger zu dieser Keule mutiert."

„Einfach so?", fragte Jimmy.

„Ja, einfach so. Ich hab mich total erschrocken!"

„Dein Gegner aber bestimmt auch", grinste Jessy.

„Und wie!", grinste Yune zurück. „Jedenfalls war ich der Star des Tages. Alle Cliquen in der Schule wollten mich sofort dabeihaben, ich war richtig angesagt. Ja... bei diesem Kampf hat die ganze Klasse zugeguckt. Und dann gab es einige, die waren auf meinen Baseballschläger eifersüchtig und wollten ihn mir wegnehmen. Irgendwann habe ich dann gehört, dass einige von den einigen wohl zu einer Gang namens Blacks gehörten. Und ein Teil dieser Eifersüchtigen ist eben immer noch hinter mir her."

„Hm", überlegte Jimmy. „Und die gute Freundin deines Vaters, kanntest du sie? Hat dein Vater vielleicht mal über sie etwas erzählt?"

„Ich kann mich daran nicht erinnern", kratzte sich Yune am Kopf. „Ist das denn wichtig?"

„Denkst du, es war eine Amazone?", fragte Akane Jimmy.

„Das kann natürlich sein. Schließlich besitzen sie viele dieser ganzen magischen Gegenstände."

„Werdet ihr mich eigentlich vor den Blacks beschützen?", platzte Yune heraus.

Die drei starrten ihn verwundert an.

„Na ja", fing dieser an und schaute beschämt auf seine Füße, mit denen er über den Boden scharrte. „Schließlich habt ihr mich schon mal gerettet. Dann sind wir doch jetzt Freunde? Und Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig und beschützen sich."

Akane schaute zu den anderen beiden, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten. Jimmy kratzte sich am Kopf, Jessy seufzte. Es war klar, wie das aussehen würde, Yune würde rumnerven, und alle würden die beiden Dimensionsreisenden wegen ihm zurücknerven, weil sie ihn angeschleppt haben, vor allen Dingen Nabiki. Aber was sollten sie ihm sagen? Ihn zurückweisen und mit diesen Blacks allein lassen? Er war auch ihr bester Anhaltspunkt und Köder, die kleinen Juniorblacks waren bestimmt immer noch hinter ihm. Schließlich kniete sich Jessy auf Yunes Augenhöhe und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. „Na gut", sagte sie lächelnd. „Wir werden dich versuchen weiter zu beschützen, erst mal zumindest. Lass uns jetzt reingehen."

„Suuuper!" Yune freute sich wie ein Kind und umarmte Jessy erfreut. Jimmy schaute ihn mit skeptischem Blick an, dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Wir sind wieder da", riefen Jessy und Akane quer durch das Haus, nachdem sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatten, durch den Flur marschierten und ihre Schuhe auszogen. Yune freute sich natürlich weiter und hüpfte quer durchs Haus ins Wohnzimmer, seine Begeisterung war kaum noch zu bremsen.

„Ein schönes Haus hast du hier, Jessy, von so etwas abgelegenem habe ich immer geträumt", rief er erfreut. „Wir leben nämlich in einem Hochhaus, da sehen alle Wohnungen gleich aus, und da ist auch kein Platz."

Jessy lachte. „Mein Haus ist das eigentlich nicht..."

Im Wohnzimmer am Tisch saß Soun Tendo am Shogibrett und starrte nachdenklich die Figuren an, sein Spielpartner Genma war merkwürdigerweise nirgends zu sehen, und so stand es dieses mal besser für Soun, das Brett war nämlich voll von seinen Figuren, und der unsichtbare Gegner hatte gerade mal drei. Doch als Akane auf das Brett zeigte und Jessy etwas zuflüsterte, und diese dann hinging und für den unsichtbaren Gegner einen Zug machte, womit sie Soun auch gleich eine Figur wegschlug, drehte der Tendovater das Brett um und betrachtete ungläubig seine drei neuen Steinchen, die keinesfalls in einer guten Stellung waren, fest entschlossen mit ihnen weiterzuspielen. Yune rannte währenddessen hinaus in den Garten, tobte einige Sekunden rum und lief wieder herein.

„Ihr habt einen Dojo? Das ist ja total irre! Boah", rief er beeindruckt. Der Rest zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist unsere Kampfschule", schaute Soun von seinem Brett auf und hob den Finger in die Luft, sich gerade hinsetzend. „Die Tendokampfschule für Kämpfe aller Art."

„Krass! Darf ich hier auch zur Schule gehen?"

„Na ja." Soun blickte ihn etwas überrascht an. „Du kannst..."

„... mir, Akane, Jimmy und Ranma beim Training zugucken", beendete Jessy. „Dabei lernst du bestimmt eine Menge."

„Genau", nickte Soun.

„Ja, wir haben in diesem Dojo schon lange nicht mehr Unterrichtet", erklärte Akane. „Deshalb haben wir auch keine Schüler, nur einige gute Kämpfer."

Yunes Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Kraaaaass!"

In dem Moment kam Kasumi neugierig aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer und guckte sich um. „Oh, ihr seid zurück? Das ist schön, das Essen ist auch gleich fertig. Gute Güte, ihr habt schon wieder wen mitgebracht?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", erklärte Jessy, Yune am Kopf tätschelnd, der sich verwundert umguckte. „Der kleine hier hat ein eigenes Zuhause, er ist lediglich zu Besuch hier."

„Ach so, dann wird Nabiki nicht so ausrasten. Mousse hat sie ja schon total geärgert, zumal ihr ihn auch gerade am Tag eurer Wiederkehr mitgebracht hattet." Sie wandte sich an Yune. „Na, kleiner, wie alt bist du denn?"

„Dreizeeehn", sagte der Junge stolz.

Kasumi lächelte. „Du siehst aus wie neun. Ach Akane, Jimmy, Jessy. Ranma ist wieder da, er übt gerade mit Genma im Dojo. Geht mal hin und redet mit ihm. Das Essen müsste in fünfzehn Minuten fertig sein."

„Au fein", grinste Jessy. „Ich hab Hunger!"

Kasumi lachte und ging wieder in die Küche.

„Krass, gehen wir jetzt ins Dojo? Ich war noch nieee in einem Dojo!", rief Yune und hüpfte im Kreis um den Shogispielenden Soun. Der Tendovater warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu.

„Geht ihr mal zu Ranma, ich gehe währenddessen nach oben", sagte Akane, drehte sich zur Treppe um und versuchte sich zu verdrücken, als Jessy sie zurückhielt und mit sich zur Terrasse zerrte:

„Nichts da, du kommst mit!"

Akane seufzte nur und gab es auf gegen Jessy zu rebellieren, so gingen sie also gemeinsam zum Dojo.

Im Dojo standen sich Ranma und Genma in der Mitte gegenüber und schauten sich konzentriert an. Sie waren noch nicht in Kampfstellung, doch es sah aus, als würden sie gleich aufeinander losgehen. Die vier winkten kurz, als Ranma sich zu ihnen drehte, er selbst rührte sich sonst allerdings nicht, außer überrascht seine Augenbrauen zu heben, als er Yune realisierte. Und schon war er wieder konzentriert auf seinen Vater fixiert. Jetzt endlich rührte sich auch Genma und atmete tief ein.

„Sohn", sagte er, „du vernachlässigst dein Training. Du wirst zusehends schwächer, und ich kann das nicht länger mit ansehen."

„Es wird immer noch reichen dich zu besiegen", antwortete Ranma barsch.

„Sohn, du hast dich gestern von Emotionen leiten lassen. Denk dran, wenn du ihm Kampf Emotionen zeigst, wirst du verlieren."

„Quatsch nicht, Pop, ich war nur ein wenig wütend."

„Ranma, mach dich bereit. Ich muss dir wieder beibringen dich wie ein Mann zu verhalten."

„Du Nichtsnutz willst mir das beibringen?"

Genma ignorierte die Beleidigungen und rief ein „Mach dich bereit", worauf Ranma mit einem „Mach dich selbst bereit" antwortete, und schon stürmten die beiden Martial Artists aufeinander zu und schlugen auf sich ein, jeder mit seiner individuellen Angriffstaktik. Yune gab daraufhin sein geliebtes „Kraaass!" von sich.

Ranma machte sich zunächst nichts daraus Genma ernsthaft zu erwischen und ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, als ihn vielmehr durch seine immer schneller werdenden Schläge zu ermüden, wenn Genma die alle abwehren wollte. Er benutzte den Ganzkörperamaguriken, um seinen Vater aus allen Seiten angreifen zu können, immer schneller und gefährlicher, während der sich im Kreis drehte und auswich oder parierte. Doch ehe es anfing wirklich unfair für Genma auszusehen, wandte sich das Blatt und Genma ging in die Offensive über. Scheinbar hatte er doch mehr drauf, als man es ihm ansehen konnte, denn er sprang aus diesem Kreis heraus und zerstreute Ranmas Taktik, indem er sich selbst quer durch den ganzen Dojo bewegte und Ranma immer wieder in die Quere sprang, der, überrascht von Genmas plötzlichen Aufbrausen, erst mal in Deckung ging. Doch er konnte seinen Vater schnell durchschauen, und da er schneller war, schuf er erst mal wieder eine Ausgeglichenheit. Eine Weile ging dies so weiter, die beiden hüpften durch den Dojo und balgten sich hier und da ein wenig, jeder versuchend seine Taktik gegen den anderen durchzusetzen, bis Jimmy plötzlich eine kleine Energieansammlung um Ranma spürte, was nur eins bedeuten konnte: Ranma koppelte genau wie Jimmy eine Emotion. Mit einem Mal nahm er noch mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu und schlug mit schierer Wut und lautem Knurren nach Genma, der sich entschied Ranmas Angriffen hauptsächlich auszuweichen, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, Ranma könnte bei dieser Aggressivität seine Abwehrversuche durchschlagen. Schließlich ging er auf Abstand.

„Sohn", sagte er, hob dabei aber leicht überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Mit solchen Emotionsausbrüchen wirst du es nie weit bringen."

„Red keinen Quatsch, Pop. Schau dich an! Jimmy, spürst du das auch? Seine Aura? Es ist Unsicherheit und Überraschung, fast schon Angst." Er lachte. „Jetzt hab ich dich genau da, wo ich dich haben wollte, eingeschüchtert in der Ecke!"

Ohne nur eine Sekunde abzuwarten startete Ranma einen neuen Angriff und schlug Genma damit fast um, doch auch dieses Mal konnte dieser um Haaresbreite entkommen und wegspringen. Doch dies war auch das letzte mal, wo er ausweichen konnte. Jimmy, sowie auch Jessy, Akane und Yune staunten, denn sie hatten Ranma noch nie in solch einem Tempo kämpfen sehen, alle Schläge, von solch einer Präzision und einer immensen Kraft geprägt, konnte Genma nur noch schwerlich abwehren, und es wurde immer schlimmer. Mittlerweile sah Ranma schlimmer als die Kampfmaschine Xiaou aus, nur dass er weitaus weniger Zerstörung anrichtete, da er traf, aber mindestens genauso gefährlich zuschlug. Schließlich schaffte es Gemna erneut etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, und er landete erschöpft einige Meter weiter, obwohl er versuchte aufrecht zu stehen und ruhig und gelassen zu wirken.

„Gut, Sohn, du hast interessant gekämpft, doch noch lange nicht gut genug, um mich zu besiegen! Doch das Essen ist fertig, ich kann dir jetzt nichts mehr über das Kämpfen beibringen."

Ranma stutzte kurz, als Genma sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und aus dem Dojo rannte, und atmete genervt auf. „So ein Feigling! Und er will mir etwas beibringen?" Er grinste und ging auf Jimmy und Jessy zu.. „Aber es hat was positives an sich. Nach solch einem Kampf, da fühlt man sich gleich besser. Nächstes Mal lasse ich ihn aber nicht entkommen, dann werdet ihr es sehen, wie der Feigling eine dicke Niederlage erlebt."

„Hm", wunderte sich Jessy lachend. „Das war vielleicht höllisch schnell, ich konnte kaum etwas sehen!"

„Alles verwischt, yo", gab Yune dazu. „Krass!"

„Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlecht Emotionen zu koppeln, Jimmy", grinste Ranma. „Ich hab aus Langeweile die halbe Nacht damit rumprobiert, wie mich diese Emotionen verstärken können."

„Die halbe Nacht?", wunderten sich die drei, Akane ausgenommen, die sich plötzlich beleidigt wegdrehte und aufstand, von Jessys Hand allerdings wie an einer Gummileine wieder zurückgezerrt wurde und sich schnaubend wieder setzte. Ranma ignorierte sie und fing an zu erzählen:

„Ja, ich bin gestern erst mal aus der Stadt abgehauen, da war so ein kleines Wäldchen, da hab ich dann Trainiert. Ich war immer noch wütend, und da hab ich gemerkt, dass ich viel stärker zuschlage, als wenn ich normal Kämpfe. So habe ich erst mal alle Emotionen durchprobiert, die wir auch damals probiert haben, erinnert ihr euch?"

Jessy nickte, Jimmy stutzte jedoch: „Ich dachte, du hättest was gegen das Koppeln von Emotionen, warum hast du dich jetzt umentschieden?"

Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich nie wirklich so vielfach verstärkt wie dich, aber ein wenig hat es doch gebracht, wie du gesehen hast."

„Dann gibst du also zu, dass Emotionen zu zeigen besser ist als sie zu verbergen?", fragte Jessy direkt. Akane an ihrer Seite schloss die Augen und ließ noch ein genervtes Geräusch von sich. Ranma schaute sie an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Im Kampf schon, aber sonst nicht."

„Du spielst auf den Kuss an, stimmt's?", fragte Jessy weiter.

Ranma erstarrte. „Woher...?"

„Woher wir das wissen? Kasumi hat uns das Bild gezeigt. Aber gab es danach nicht noch einen Zwischenfall?"

Ranma schaute Jessy total überrumpelt an. Dann blickte er zu Akane und zu Jimmy, dann wieder zu Jessy und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Was...", stammelte er. „Meinst du etwa den zweiten Kuss? Hast du das auch gewusst, Jimmy?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte langsam. „Hab ich. Warum hast du Akane eigentlich geküsst?"

„Na, weil sie gesagt hat, dass ich es nicht kann!" Ranma schnaubte jetzt ebenfalls wutentbrannt. Ihm gefiel das hier gar nicht.

„Du hast danach gesagt, es wäre nichts besonderes", sagte Jessy. „War es für dich wirklich nichts besonderes?"

Ranma atmete geräuschvoll ein und schaute zu seinen Füßen. „Na ja, so ganz unbesonders war es auch nicht... Aber sie hat gesagt, ich soll es machen! Und ich..."

Der Martial Artist kratzte sich irritiert am Kopf und überlegte erst einmal scharf, was er sagen sollte, ohne zu viele seiner Gefühle zu zeigen und ohne seine Verlobte mit falschen Worten zu verletzen. Akane wiederum saß immer noch neben Jessy und drehte sich jetzt langsam zu ihm um, als ob sie nicht sicher war, ob sie seinen Satz eben richtig verstanden hatte. Jimmy und Jessy wussten, dass sie noch weiter nachhelfen mussten, damit sich die beiden näher kommen, so stand Jimmy auf und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Ranma, ein Kuss ist nie etwas Unbesonderes, er zeigt nämlich Gefühle dem oder der anderen gegenüber. Du musst selbst wissen, ob du jemanden küssen willst, und es nicht einfach tun, wenn es wer von dir verlangt. Zu solch einem Kuss gehört auch eine Menge Mut, und den hast du auch, Ranma." Jimmy drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn böse an. „Nur sag deiner Partnerin doch nicht, warum du sie geküsst hast! Wenn du was sagen willst, dann deine wahren Gefühle."

Ranma schaute ihn nur verständnislos an. Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich zeige dir mal, wie das geht." Damit kniete er sich vor Jessy und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen. Auch sie schaute ihn ernst und etwas verwundert zurück an, rührte sich aber nicht. „Jessy", sagte er. „Das hier mache ich nicht nur, weil ich Ranma zeigen will, wie das geht, sondern weil ich etwas ganz besonderes für dich empfinde." Und damit fasste er sie am Kinn, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie vorsichtig. Akane und Ranma schreckten verwundert zurück und gafften sie verblüfft an, als sie langsam die Hände um sich schlangen und sich knutschend auf den Boden legten. Yune rief nur „Kraaaaaaaaass!"

„Jessy", klang es dumpf aus dem Pärchen. „Es war verdampft harpt daff zu machnpff, aper ich habf meinempf mampfen Mutf zusamm genompf, und ich..." Jimmy löste sich kurz und atmete tief durch, Jessy in die Augen guckend, die erschöpft, aber glücklich lächelnd vor ihm lag. „Ich will dir nur sagen, dass ich dich liebe." Dann küssten sie sich wieder.

Ranma und Akane schauten sie wie erstarrt an, unfähig irgendetwas zu machen oder irgendwas zu denken. Sie hatten die beiden noch nie einen Kuss austauschen sehen, und jetzt wurden sie mit einer heftigen Knutschszene überrascht, wie sie solche nur aus Filmen kannten. Beide lagen auf dem Boden, sich leicht hin und her wiegend und heftig küssend, dem anderen jeweils vollkommen hingegeben. Weder Ranma noch Akane hätten so etwas erwartet, zumindest nicht von Jimmy und Jessy, und die Tatsache, dass sie ihnen damit etwas beibringen wollten und wahrscheinlich auch noch verlangen würden, dass Ranma und Akane es nachmachen, blieb den beiden vor Staunen die Luft weg. Yune rief nur erneut sein „Kraaass". Genau in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Nabiki platzte herein.

„Essen gibt's", erklärte sie knapp und erstarrte bei dem Anblick der Szene. „Oh Gott, was ist im Amazonendorf denn zwischen euch passiert?"

„Wir kommen gleich", rief Jessy unter Jimmy hervor. „Wir müssen nur kurzmpf, mmpff, Jimmy, nur den Satz noch! Wir müssen Ranma und Akane noch kurz was erklären. Mpmf!"

„Was erklären, hm? In eurem Zustand?" Nabiki grinste amüsiert. Dann ging sie auf den Trupp zu und stellte sich neben Ranma. „Ich kann mir denken, was du ihnen erklären willst, ich kann das gerne übernehmen. Ranma, Akane! Ihr habt gesehen, wie man das macht, jetzt macht es nach!"

Der unsensible Martial Artist und das brutale Machoweib schauten sich irritiert an und erröteten. Akane stand schließlich langsam auf und trottete wie verschlafen auf ihn zu, Ranma fing an zu stottern: „Ich, ich, äh... äh, ich..."

Akane schaute ihm in die Augen und ging noch näher an ihn ran. „Ranma...?"

„Ich... du bist gar nicht so flach, wie ich immer gesagt habe", platzte er heraus. Akane sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich meine damit... dass ich vielleicht... dass ich den Kuss doch nicht... so gleichgültig fand..."

„Sondern?", fragte Akane langsam.

„Sondern... es... es war o.k. ..."

„Ranma..."

Akane schloss die Augen und näherte sich Ranmas Mund langsam an, ihn ebenfalls, wie Jimmy Jessy vorhin, am Kinn fassend. Doch kurz bevor sie sich berührten, gerade als alle die Luft anhielten und sie interessiert beobachteten, und es mucksmäuschenstill wurde, schreckte Ranma zurück und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. „Ich äh, es gibt essen, wir müssen jetzt essen gehen."

Und wie er das sagte, verschwand er in einem Höllentempo aus dem Dojo, dass Yune gleich wieder sein „Kraaass" ertönen ließ. Akane stand immer noch in ihrer Haltung und schloss genervt die Augen, dann ließ sie ihre Hände sinken.

„Das gab einige tolle Fotos", freute sich Nabiki plötzlich und winkte mit ihrem Fotoapparat. „Alles dokumentiert. Und jetzt ihr noch, Jimmy, Jessy, still halten!" Knips, knips, knips. „Genau so, danke."

Die beiden schauten sie verdutzt an, vollkommen überrumpelt und unfähig was zu sagen oder sich zu rühren. Aber jetzt war es zu spät, Nabiki hatte die Fotos schon. Schließlich seufzten die drei.

„Ich hoffe, du willst nicht noch eine Bezahlung dafür, dass du uns die Arbeit abgenommen hast", fragte Jimmy.

Nabiki lachte und steckte den Fotoapparat ein. „Nein. Ihr tut meiner Schwester gut, dafür gab's das gratis. Na, jetzt kommt endlich essen, sonst wird es kalt." Und damit ging sie ebenfalls aus dem Dojo.

„Akane", sagte Jimmy, stand auf und half seiner Freundin hoch. Beide gingen auf sie zu und legten ihr aus zwei Seiten eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ranma ist noch nicht soweit, wie du siehst."

„Ranma ist ein Feigling, genau wie sein Vater", stellte Akane fest.

„Er weiß nicht, was er machen soll", ergänzte Jimmy. „Das ist aber kein Grund es nicht noch einmal zu versuchen. So wie er uns versprochen hat seinem Vater eins auszuwischen und nicht aufzugeben, so solltest du auch nicht aufgeben!"

Akane grinste mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ihr seid doch nicht ganz dicht." Dann drehte sie sich um und öffnete sie wieder, die Jimmy und Jessy fröhlich funkelnd anschauten. „Aber danke. Ich würde ihn wahrscheinlich ohne euch nie verstehen. Vielen Dank!"

„Krass", sagte Yune vom Ohr zu Ohr grinsend. „Gibt's bei euch immer solch schöne Szenen? Dann will ich bei euch wohnen!"

„Das lässt Nabiki bestimmt nicht zu. Und jetzt kommt endlich essen!"

Die Mittagsmahlzeit verlief wieder einmal merkwürdig, doch dieses Mal, den Zwischenfall mit Yune und Nabiki ausgenommen, angenehm merkwürdig. Als die vier ins Esszimmer stolzierten, schaute Nabiki vom Tisch auf und fragte sogleich verwundert „Dieser Knirps frisst mit?", worauf Yune mit „Das ist aber nicht nett! Behandelt man so Gäste?" antwortete.

„Ich zeig dir gleich, wie man Knirpse wie dich behandelt!", sagte Nabiki barsch.

„Dann zeig's mir doch, bääääääh!", streckte ihr Yune die Zunge entgegen.

Daraufhin holte Nabiki blitzschnell ihren Fotoapparat hervor, schoss von Yune und seiner Zunge ein Foto und lachte. „Du wirst sehen, wo das Bild überall auftaucht, das wird dir bestimmt ziemlich peinlich sein."

Yune versteckte seine Zunge, sprang mit einem Gebrüll auf Nabiki zu und wollte ihr den Apparat klauen, doch Nabiki legte ihn im Handumdrehen übers Knie und schlug ihn wie einem kleinem Kind auf den Hintern. Als Yune schließlich mit Jessys Hilfe davonkam und sein Schlüsselanhänger zu einer Keule mutieren ließ, kamen auch schon Kasumi und Mousse mit den letzten Töpfen. Mousse hatte in dieser Zeit wohl den Frauen ausgeholfen und sich in der Küche nützlich gemacht, sicherlich hatte ihn Kasumi nach Hilfe gefragt, da er sich sonst langweilen könnte, und da ihm Wörter weiblicher Geschöpfe heilig vorkam, hielt er es bestimmt für eine Anweisung. Doch sobald Mousse die Sachen abgestellt hatte, Yune mit der Keule erblickte, ihn fragte, ob er den Ryoga wäre, und fälschlicherweise ein „ja" verstand, ging das Theater von neuem los:

„Mach dich bereit, Ryoga."

Und schon flogen Ketten, Wurfsterne und andere merkwürdige Waffen durchs Zimmer. Dieses Mal hatte Jimmy allerdings reagiert und stellte sich mit seinem Xenom vor den Kniprs und lenkte die Geschosse ab, woraufhin er Mousse den Zauberstab über den Kopf schlug. Daraufhin ging das Essen auch endlich los: Nabiki erzählte zunächst allen, was im Dojo passiert war, Kasumi antwortete mit ihrem „Gute Güte", Jimmy und Jessy grinsten dazu, Soun heulte. Währenddessen beobachtete Akane Ranma, der zu verstecken versuchte, dass er sie ebenfalls beobachtete, und schaute ständig zu seinem Vater mit einem Du-Feigling-nächstes-Mal-erlebst-du-deine-Niederlage-Blick, welchen er am Anfang auch mit seinen Worten unterstützte. Genma ignorierte ihn, er machte außer Fressen eigentlich gar nichts, und Jimmy hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er den Zeitpunkt seiner Ausrede mit dem Essen rein zufällig gewählt hatte und sich im Prinzip nur drücken wollte, oder sein animalischer Instinkt das Futter erspürt hatte und er sich wirklich sofort was zu fressen greifen musste. Das Essen selbst war natürlich, wie erwartet, sehr lecker, dass Yune beim Mampfen immer sein „Krass" zum besten gab, und Mousse Kasumi die Komplimente dazu machte. Am Ende durften die beiden Neulinge auch ein paar Geschichten erzählen. Mousse sagte nicht viel über sein Amazonendorf, zum einen, weil er keine Lust aufs erzählen hatte, zum anderen, dass Yune umso mehr sprach. Er erzählte alles, was er Jimmy, Jessy und Akane schon erzählt hatte, noch mal, jede Kleinigkeit, jedes Detail, dass nur noch Kasumi zwischendurch „Gute Güte" und Nabiki „Stopf ihm mal wer das Maul" sagten, während der Rest aber schnell weiteraß und sich bald verzog.

„Das hättet ihr sehen sollen", grinste Yune erfreut, „wie mich Jimmy und Jessy gerettet haben. Jimmy hat die Blödiane verscheucht und ihnen Angst gemacht, und Jessy hat sich währenddessen um mich gekümmert, dass ich auch sicher bin."

„Na klar", lachte das Mädchen. „Du hast mich umgerannt!"

„Gute Güte", wunderte sich Kasumi. Sie strich sich mit einer Serviette über den Mund und legte sie beiseite, sie war fertig. „Das waren also die Blacks? So klein und schon Gangmitglied?"

„Die haben zwar ein Erbsenhirn, aber nur solche werden in die Blackgang aufgenommen", erklärte Yune.

„Nicht ganz," wand Jimmy ein. „Eigentlich wird die Aufgabe von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben."

„Sie haben trotzdem ein Erbsenhirn", sagte Nabiki aus dem Hintergrund.

„Was haben die denn für eine Augabe?", fragte Yune, sich sein Essen in den Mund stopfend. Sein Teller war noch fast voll.

„Die Blacks sammeln magische Gegenstände und vernichten sie. So etwas wie dein Baseballschläger, zunächst versuchen sie den Gegenstand an sich zu reißen, danach wird er meistens irgendwie zerstört."

„Achso." Yune nickte, als ob es ihm erstmals bewusst geworden ist. „Aber meinen Schläger kriegen sie nicht, damit verprügle ich sie nächstes Mal!"

„Na klar", grinste Jessy. „Wolltest du nicht, dass wir dich beschützen?"

„Aber ja doch!" Yune drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen zu ihr. „Von solch einem hübschen Mädchen will man doch immer beschützt werden!"

Jessy lachte. Nabiki stand nur Kopfschüttelnd auf. „Kein wunder, dass ihr ihn angeschleppt habt. Schleimiges Bübchen!"

„Zicke", entgegnete Yune und streckte ihr noch mal die Zunge entgegen.

Nabiki bückte sich zu ihm runter, schnappte blitzschnell nach seiner Zunge und hielt sie fest. „Wenn du das noch einmal machst, schneid ich sie dir ab, verstanden?"

„Llll-lll", antwortete Yune erschrocken.

Nabiki ließ seine Zunge wieder los und ging zur Treppe. Yune schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Die Zicke ist aber Krass..."

Nach dem Essen wurde Mousse wieder beauftragt auszuhelfen und die dreckigen Teller in die Küche zu tragen, was er natürlich mit links erledigt hatte. Genaugenommen durfte Kasumi zugucken, wie er erst die ganzen Sachen im Mantel versteckte und in der Küche wieder auspackte. Kasumi ging ihm nur mit einem „Gute Güte, wie macht er das?" hinterher. Wenige Minuten später gingen er, Jimmy und Yune zum Dojo, wo Ranma schon am Trainieren war. Er war der erste, der mit dem Essen fertig gewesen war und vom Tisch geflüchtet ist, seitdem machte er hier im Dojo Katas in erhöhter Geschwindigkeit, um diese und den Amaguriken zu trainieren. Zu ihm gesellten sich die drei und machten verschiedene Übungen mit, zumindest Jimmy, da Yune eigentlich gar nichts konnte und Mousse sein eigenes Training machte. Genma war nicht da, der war wieder im Wohnzimmer mit Soun Shogi spielen, er hatte wohl keine Lust mehr Ranma etwas übers Kämpfen beizubringen. Jessy war derweilen oben bei Akane, die ebenfalls sehr früh vom Esstisch aufgestanden war und sich still und heimlich verzogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich, so nahm Jimmy an, wollte Jessy sie irgendwie überreden, dass sie wieder ins Dojo kam und etwas aktiver auf Ranma zuging. Dazu hatte Akane allerdings sehr wenig Lust, da sie sich den Rest des Tages nicht mehr blicken ließ, wahrscheinlich wollte sie wieder, dass Ranma den nächsten Schritt macht, so nahm es Jessy an, die Stunden später tatsächlich noch im Dojo erschien. Sie und Jimmy machten später abwechselnd Übungskämpfe gegen Ranma und Mousse und Übten neben ihren Kampffertigkeiten auch ihre Ausdauer. Später gingen sie der Reihe nach Duschen, erst Ranma, dann Mousse und Jimmy. Jessy wollte sich im Bad gerne lange entspannen, deshalb bestand sie darauf als letztes zu Baden, so blieb sie noch ein Weilchen länger im Dojo und trainierte mit Yune. Der Knirps derweilen bestand darauf mit Jessy zusammen zu Baden, worin er jedoch kein Glück hatte und Jimmy ihn schließlich nach Hause schickte. Er und Ranma setzten sich danach mal wieder aufs Dach, an ihren Ort, wo sie, zwischen dem Sternegucken, immer die unterschiedlichsten Dinge besprachen. Ranma fing wieder einmal von verschiedenen Kampftechniken, ihren Vorteilen und Nachteilen, und all den wichtigen verwundbaren Körperstellen zu erzählen an, eine Weile später verstummten die beiden aber und schauten sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Schließlich fragte Ranma, was ihm schon den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend auf der Zunge lag:

„Jimmy? Was habt ihr eigentlich im Amazonendorf gemacht, dass du und Jessy jetzt so... rumknutscht?"

Jimmy lachte. „Tja", fing er an. „Das war eine komplizierte Geschichte, und so ganz verstehe ich sie auch noch nicht. Wir hatten gerade den Stressfaktor mit den Amazonen gelöst, also den Kampf zwischen mir und Shampoo vereitelt und die Geschichte mit dem Pokéball geklärt."

„Mit dem Pokéball?"

„Ja, das weißt du doch noch, ich hab denen eine Illusion hinterlassen, und darauf waren sie sauer. Jedenfalls hatten wir das mit den Matriarchinnen geklärt, und Shampoo musste ihren Vater empfangen oder so, und ich und Jessy hatten den Abend für uns..."

„Habt ihr was unanständiges gemacht?", fragte Ranma verwundert.

„Nein, Mensch!" Jimmy schubste ihn von der Seite. „Denk doch nicht gleich an so was! Wir haben uns lediglich geküsst. Das heißt... sie hat mich geküsst. Wir waren in einem Park im Amazonendorf, in einem schönen natürlichen, in dem alles bunte wuchs und alles schön friedlich war... Na ja, wir redeten dann ein wenig über Lao-xan und Tasumo, und als ich sagte, dass es mich schon etwas stört, dass sie sich mit ihm trifft, hat sie mich geküsst." Jimmy hob die Augenbrauen, als er sich an den Moment erinnerte. „Sie hat mich total überrumpelt, aber es war schön!"

Ranma nickte. „Sie hat dich also geküsst? Und... wer ist diese Lao-xan?"

„Lao-xan?" Jimmy überlegte. „Das ist eine ganz komische. Ich glaube, die wollte auch etwas von mir, jedenfalls hat sie Jessy angegriffen, damit ich ‚frei' werde. Seitdem habe ich sie auch nicht mehr gesehen."

„Amazonen sind anhänglich, die wird bestimmt wiederkommen."

„Ich befürchte es auch. Aber ich hoffe nur, es wird noch eine Weile dauern."

Sie schauten beide zur Sonne, von der nur noch ein Fitzelchen über dem Horizont ragte. Am Himmel waren schon die ersten Sterne zu erkennen, und auch ein leicht schimmernder Halbmond. Es wurde allmählich dunkel und ein kühler Wind strich über die Stadt.

„Sag mal", fragte Ranma langsam, „was wäre eigentlich, wenn du nicht so eine mutige hättest, wie Jessy?"

Jimmy wandte sich um. „Meinst du, wenn sie mich nicht einfach geküsst hätte?"

„Wenn sie darauf warten würde, dass du anfängst." Ranma nickte nachdenklich.

„Tja", überlegte Jimmy. „Ich weiß es nicht." Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich den Mut gekriegt hätte sie so zu küssen. Deshalb mag ich sie auch so, sie kann so spontan sein. Ich war mir immer total unsicher, was ich tun sollte. Und ich hatte immer im Kopf, dass sie ja eigentlich ein Pokémon ist. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie anders als eine Freundin behandeln soll, schließlich waren wir in der Pokémonwelt auch immer Freunde." Jimmy grinste. „Und dann macht sie so was! Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen so eine wie Jessy zu haben."

„Akane würde mich nie einfach so küssen", stellte Ranma fest.

„Das stimmt nicht. Hast du das heute im Dojo vergessen? Ich glaube schon, dass sie dich geküsst hätte, wenn du einen Moment später geflohen wärest."

Ranma schnaubte genervt und drehte sich weg. „Garantiert nicht. Das war bestimmt nur ein Trick um mir eins auszuwischen."

Jimmy lachte. „Ein Trick, genau, vielleicht wollte sie dir auf die Lippe beißen."

„Ach, sei doch ruhig!" Ranma ächzte genervt und drehte sich noch weiter weg.

Jimmy lachte weiter. „Gib es doch zu! Sie wollte dich küssen und du warst zu feige. Tja... wenn sie wie Jessy wäre, hätte sie zugeschlagen, ehe du was gemerkt hättest. Mich hat sie ja auch total überrumpelt."

„Hm."

„Bleib doch einfach das nächste Mal und lauf nicht weg. Dann erfährst du, ob sie dir wirklich eins auswischen will, oder ob sie es ernst meint."

„Hm", wiederholte Ranma.

Jimmy seufzte. „Du darfst einfach nicht ständig deine Gefühle verstecken. Wenn du dir unsicher warst, könnt ich verstehen, dass du wegrennst, aber nicht, weil du Angst hast. Magst du sie denn?"

„Dieses Machoweib?" Ranma runzelte die Stirn. „Also ehrlich gesagt... ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich würde sie lieber nicht mögen..."

„Nicht mögen?" Jimmy hob die Augenbrauen. „Warum nicht mögen?"

„Weil sie brutal ist, weil sie sich nicht wie eine Frau verhält, weil-"

„Was laberst du? Sie hat sich heute wie eine Frau verhalten. Und dich zum Mond zu befördern hat sie auch nicht versucht. Aber... es sieht aus, als ob du sie doch magst, obwohl du es nicht willst?"

„Hm", antwortete Ranma und seufzte. „Und wenn schon."

„So egal", sagte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme von der Dachluke, „ist das nicht! Einem Mädchen kann so etwas sehr wichtig sein."

Die beiden wandten sich um, als Jessy durch die Luke zu ihnen kletterte. Sie hatte ein schwarzes Hemd zu ihrer Jeans an, das Jimmy bisher noch gar nicht kannte. „Worüber redet ihr?", fragte sie.

„Über dies und jenes. Über dich, über mich, über Akane und Ranma, über Lao-xan..."

„Lao-xan, hm?" Jessy setzte sich zu ihnen und streckte die Beine aus. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ihr nasses Haar, dass es nur so spritzte. „Jimmy, fühl mal", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Uj", wunderte sich der. „Du bist richtig heiß!"

Jessy hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Heiß?", fragte sie lachend.

„Ich mein ja nicht nur, du sieht scharf aus." Jimmy drehte sich zu Ranma. „Ihr Körper ist ganz warm, richtig heiß. Guck doch mal."

Jessy tickte Ranma mit ihrem Handrücken auf seinen. „Krass, ne?"

Ranma hob noch mal verwundert seine Augenbrauen. „Uj. Hast du Fieber?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich fühl mich prächtig."

Nicht nur Jessys Hand, ihr ganzer Körper war glühend heiß, einige Grade über dem sonst Normalen, doch sie meinte, sie wäre gesund. Kalt war ihr nicht, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr Hemd eigentlich Hauchdünn war, und trotz ihrer nassen Haare, die der kühle Wind noch weiter kühlte. Als die drei beschlossen mit einem Thermometer ihre Temperatur zu messen, und dieser 39 Grad anzeigte, wunderten sie sich noch mehr. Wenn sie nicht erkältet war, war sie eine Heizung.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Jimmy verwundert. „Hast du dir vielleicht während deines 2-Stunden-Bads einen Hitzeschock geholt, oder so was in der Art?"

„Ne, ich glaube nicht. Ich hab nur etwas ausprobiert."

„Was hast du ausprobiert?"

„Ich hab mich in meine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Und dann habe ich ein wenig rumgeplanscht."

Jimmy und Ranma schauten sie verblüfft an. „Ach so, rumgeplanscht?"

Jessy kicherte. Jimmy grinste, er konnte sich denken, was sie versucht hat: ihre Feuerattacken. Und wenn sie jetzt so glücklich war, konnte dies nur bedeuten, dass es geklappt hat, was sie vorhatte. Er wusste nur nicht, warum sie ihnen mit „rumgeplanscht" auswich und es geheim halten wollte. Ehe er danach fragen konnte, fragte schon Jessy:

„Was habt ihr denn so über uns geredet?"

„Ach", fing Ranma an. „Jimmy hat mir nur erzählt, was im Amazonendorf passiert ist."

„Ja, die Geschichte mit den Amazonen und wo wir schließlich alleine waren..."

„Du wolltest also über unseren ersten Kuss bescheid wissen, Ranma?" Jessy lachte verstehend. „Nächstes Mal, wenn Akane ihr nettes Wesen zeigt, probier es mal aus. Es ist bisher nicht oft passiert, also genieß die Augenblicke, wenn sie nett zu dir ist. Vielleicht wird es dann mehr solcher Augenblicke geben und du hörst auf sie für ein Machoweib zu halten."

„Hm", sagte Ranma nur genervt. „Vielleicht."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da und beobachteten die immer zahlreicher werdenden Sterne, die am Himmel funkelten und glitzerten, beziehungsweise Jessy und Ranma beobachteten sie, während Jimmy Jessy beobachtete. Um sie herum war eine Aura der Wärme, eine leichte zwar, aber eine ruhige und zuversichtliche, die gleichmäßig um sie herum kreiste. Schließlich fasste er ihr durch das Haar und stellte, mittlerweile wenig verwundert, fest, dass sie trocken waren.

„Krass, hm?", lachte sie.

„Hat dich Yune jetzt mit seinem Krass angesteckt?"

„Wisst ihr was?", wand Ranma ein. „Es ist schon spät, ich glaub, ich geh schon mal runter. Bleibt nicht mehr ganz so lange. Bis morgen dann."

„Gute Nacht", grinsten die beiden, während er aufstand und durch die Luke kletterte. Nun waren sie alleine und schauten sich eine Weile wieder die Sterne an. Die Nacht war sehr ruhig, nur der Wind wehte leise, von Zeit zu Zeit sah und hörte man unten auch einen Radfahrer oder ein Auto vorbeifahren. Der Nachbarshund, der unter telekinetischen Störungen litt, da Jimmy ihn damals oft zur Übung seiner Zauberkunst benutzt hatte, kam zeitweise aus seiner Hütte, machte an einen Baum und verschwand wieder. Schließlich wand sich Jessy zu Jimmy:

„Sag mal... das mit dem Kuss vorhin im Dojo, vor dem Essen, war das, was du davor gesagt hast, eigentlich ernst gemeint?"

Jimmy blickte ihr in die Augen. „Als ich Ranma zeigen wollte, wie das geht? Eigentlich schon, ja. Warum fragst du?"

„Ach nur so."

Jessy schaute zur Straße, in der gerade eine Oma im Schneckentempo einen anderen Köter spazieren führte. Jimmy folgte ihrem Blick einige Sekunden später.

„Und Tasumo? Magst du ihn auch?", fragte er.

„Na ja. Mögen tue ich ihn schon, aber ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt."

„Das denkt er aber. Schließlich hast du ständig Dates mit ihm."

„Es sind Treffen, keine Dates. Wie ein Freundetreffen." Jessy grinste. „Akane hatte recht, dass du danach fragen würdest."

Jimmy errötete leicht und blickte zur Seite. „Es stimmt doch auch, du triffst dich ständig mit ihm, kaum dass du wieder hier bist. Und er ist in dich verliebt. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn du nicht mit zum Amazonendorf gegangen wärest."

„Ich hätte mich gelangweilt", sagte Jessy mit einem Hundeblick. „Tasumo hätte sich dann all mein Gelaber anhören müssen, wie ich dich vermisse. Außerdem wollte ich mit dir mitgehen."

„Mhm, und das obwohl du ein Date mit ihm hattest." Jimmy schaute sie mit verträumten Blick an.

„Ein Treffen. Aber du siehst, ich will mit dir zusammen sein, nicht mit ihm."

Sie kamen sich näher.

„Für immer?"

„Für immer!"

Jessys zarten, beruhigenden Lippen ließen Tasumo wieder in den Hintergrund gleiten, als sie die Jimmys berührten, und als sie in einem sanften Geknutsche untergingen, von dem sie die nächste Zeit auch nicht mehr los kamen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren Jimmy und Jessy ein klein wenig verschlafen, als Ranma schreiend durch die Luft flog, und rührten sich nicht, bis sie sich selbst in der Luft befanden. Fluchend flog erst Jimmy in den Teich zu Ranko, Ranmas weiblicher Form, dann Jessy.

„Pop, das zahl ich dir heim!", schrie Ranko. Daraus wurde allerdings nichts, da das Essen schon auf dem Tisch stand und sie ihre Rache vergaß, und Genma konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er dieses Mal sein Essen als Mensch genießen durfte. Einige Minuten später waren sie schon auf dem Schulweg, Ranma, wieder zurückverwandelt auf dem Zaun, Akane, Jimmy und Jessy auf dem Boden. Die beiden Zwangsverlobten waren beide ungewöhnlich ruhig und nachdenklich, sie antworteten nur in möglichst kurzen Sätzen, miteinander sprachen sie allerdings gar nicht. Jimmy unterhielt sich derweilen mit Jessy bis zur Schule hin über alle möglichen Sachen, über Tasumo, Lao-xan, über Yune, die Schule, Mousse, Nabiki, Jimmys Arbeit, über die Zwangsverlobten und vieles mehr. Sie redeten miteinander, als ob sie jahrelange Freunde waren und sich jetzt viel zu erzählen hätten.

In der Schule war das Bild auf der schulhofzugewandten Außenwand aufgehängt, welches Nabiki von Yune geknipst hatte, als der sie zuviel genervt und ihr die Zunge rausgestreckt hatte. Doch dieses Bild war etwas verunstaltet worden, Yune hatte nämlich verschieden große Kugelaugen, einen schiefen Kiefer, eine übernatürlich lange gelbe Zunge, grüne Zähne, eine große Stirn mit Falten und wenige schmierig glitzernde Haare. Zu dem war das Bild auf doppelte Postergröße ausgedruckt worden. Wie Nabiki innerhalb der nächsten Stunden feststellte, war Yune gar nicht auf ihrer Schule, deshalb verschwand das Bild in der ersten Pause.

„Ich habe meine Kontakte", antwortete sie, als Jimmy und Jessy sie fragten, wo es denn geblieben sei. „Yunes Schule ist nicht weit von hier, und dort geht eine Freundin von mir zur Schule, die mir das Bild für gutes Geld abgekauft hat. Jetzt hängt das Bild dort. Hab ich das nicht toll gemacht?"

Als sie zum Schulende das Vergnügen hatten mit Nabiki zusammen nach Hause zu gehen, trafen sie Yune, der knurrend, mit den Worten „Zicke, Zicke, Zicke" und seinem Baseballschläger auf sie losging. Doch Nabiki war überraschend wendig und wich seinen Schlägen geschickt aus.

„Kleinkind", lachte sie ihn aus.

„Blöde Tussi", antwortete er und versuchte sie erneut zu treffen.

„Idiot!"

„Hexe!"

„Schnecke!"

„Kuh!"

„Frecher Bengel!"

„Miese Schlange!"

„Unterentwickelter Knirps!"

Yune hatte es geschafft sich erneut einzuladen, trotz Einwänden der „eingebildeten Ziege", und so landeten sie mal wieder gemeinsam im Dojo, in dem sie vor dem Essen noch ein wenig trainierten. Yune hielt sich allerdings an Nabiki, wahrscheinlich eher um sie zu nerven, als aus reinem Interesse, und saß mit ihr vor den Fernsehnachrichten, die heftige Herbstschauer ansagten, und nach denen die mittlere Tendo mit wutentbranntem Gesicht über ihn und das Wetter fluchend durchs Haus rannte. Yune wurde im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Haus ins Dojo geschmissen, wo er sich bei Jessy ausheulten durfte. Wenig später sammelten sich alle am Esstisch, welchen Kasumi und Mousse gedeckt hatten, doch zum Essen kam es nicht, denn kaum, dass sie saßen, hörten sie einen lauten Krach von der Terrasse. Mehr oder weniger überrascht liefen sie sofort ins Wohnzimmer, wo Scherben der Terrassentür schon den ganzen Fußboden dekorierten, und erkannten durch die zertrümmerten Reste der Terrassentür eine Amazone im Garten stehen.

„Lao-xan", riefen Jimmy, Jessy und Mousse verwundert. „Was machst du hier?"

„Mousse!", guckte die Amazone verwundert. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen! Aber ich bin nicht wegen dir hier."

Die anderen stellten sich nach draußen und im Halbkreis vor ihr auf. Lao-xan machte mit selbstbewusstem und entschlossenem Blick einige Schritte auf Jessy zu und hielt ihr die Kette vor die Nase.

„Ich fordere dich heraus", platzte sie heraus. „Und wenn ich gewinne, gehört mir Jimmy."

Geschockt verstummte die Menge um die beiden Mädchen. Der Junge, um den hier gekämpft werden sollte, hustete laut. Ranma schüttelte den Kopf und lies ein „hm" verlauten. Nur Akane wagte es mit ihrem wie immer sehr lauten Eifer dazwischenzugehen und schrie Lao-xan an: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Hier einfach hereinzuplatzen und mir nichts, dir nichts irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen? Wer bist du überhaupt? Wenn du mit Jessy kämpfen willst, musst du erst einmal an mir vorbei!"

„Akane", sagte Jessy sanft. „Bleib cool. Du brauchst mich nicht zu beschützen. Ich mach das schon."

„Was denn? Willst du ihr jetzt etwa recht geben und auf ihre Forderungen eingehen? Du denkst doch nicht, sie wird Jimmy in Ruhe lassen, wenn sie gegen dich verliert? Außerdem... könntest du verletzt werden."

Jessy schaute während Akanes Redefluss nur auf Jimmy, der vollkommen unwissend dastand und die Stirn runzelte. Wollte sie wirklich kämpfen? Lao-xan konnte gefährlich sein, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, das wussten beide. Und Jessy war ihrer Kette schon einmal um Haaresbreite entkommen, was sie bestimmt eine Menge mehr gekostet hätte, als nur eine Niederlage zu kassieren. Jessy blickte weiter zu Lao-xan und dann zu Akane, dann wieder zu Lao-xan.

Die Amazone lies ihre Ketten erklingen und fragte mit leicht gereizten, aber gleichzeitig nervösen Unterton: „Was ist, nimmst du die Herausforderung an?"

„Überleg es dir, Jessy", sagte Akane. „Du willst doch nicht in die selben Schwierigkeiten verwickelt werden wie Jimmy!"

„Gute Güte, Jessy", sagte Kasumi. „Akane hat recht, du könntest dich verletzen."

In diesem Moment zuckte Jessy leicht zusammen, dass es außer Jimmy, der direkt neben ihr stand niemand bemerkte. Überrascht schaute dieser kurz zu Kasumi, dann zu seinem Pokémonmädchen, die vorsichtig nach oben spähte und dann leicht grinste.

„Vielleicht..."

„Vielleicht?", fragte Akane und stellte sich vor Jessy. „Mach keinen Blödsinn."

„Das ist ihr Kampf, Weib", schrie Lao-xan zu Akane. „Bei Amazonen ist es üblich, dass sich bei einer Herausforderung keine anderen Frauen einmischen."

„Ich bin aber keine Amazone", brüllte Akane zurück. Dann drehte sie sich zurück zu Jessy. „Wir haben uns doch geeinigt, hast du das vergessen?"

„Akane. Vergiss unsere Einigung. Ich muss es tun." Jessy lächelte leicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir passiert schon nichts."

„Aber..."

„O.k., Lao-xan, ich nehme deine Herausforderung an", sagte Jessy sichtlich entspannt und schob Akane sanft zur Seite. „Wenn du gewinnst, trete ich also ab und du kannst dich von mir aus an Jimmy ran machen. Aber ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass er auf so etwas hereinfällt."

Lao-xan hob die Augenbraue und guckte zu Jimmy. Alle anderen drehten sich verwundert zu Jessy.

„Wenn ich aber gewinne", führ Jessy seelenruhig fort, „lässt du Jimmy und auch mich in Ruhe und haust ab, und du wagst es nie mehr ihn in irgendeiner Form zu belästigen, vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn er es nicht will. Abgemacht?"

„Jessy!", riefen alle dazwischen. Lao-xan zuckte nur mit ihrer Augenbraue und schwang angriffslustig ihre Kette.

„Interessante Forderungen, die du da stellst. Mir ist das schnuppe, von mir aus. Natürlich nur, falls du gewinnst... Fangen wir an?"

„Bist du verrückt?", ging Akane erneut dazwischen. „Jimmy will sie doch gar nicht, da brauchst du gar keinen Kampf, um ihn zu erobern."

„Denkst du, sie gibt Ruhe, wenn ich ihr das erkläre?", fragte Jessy entgegen.

„Lass sie doch", meinte Ranma und holte sich einen Gartenstuhl, auf den er sich setzte. „Jessy hat recht, mit den Amazonen ist ein normales Gespräch nicht möglich, dafür müsste man sie erst einmal ohnmächtig hauen. Außerdem ist es eine gute Übung für Jessy, wenn sie gegen diese komische Lao-sonstwie hier antritt."

„Und ich kriege eine Menge Profit davon", lächelte Nabiki fies und holte ihren Fotoapparat hervor.

Akane verstummte kurz und nickte matt. „Das ist doch bescheuert! Jimmy, sag doch auch mal was!"

Der Junge schaute nur verwirrt zu seinem Pokémonmädchen, immer noch vollkommen überrascht, dass sie solch eine Forderung eingegangen ist. „Du musst mir nichts beweisen", sagte er langsam.

„Sie wird nicht Ruhe geben, bis ich mit ihr gekämpft hab, das ist also auch zu deinem eigenen Wohl. Außerdem... möchte ich dir nichts beweisen, sondern mir selbst. Bevor ich gegen sie antrete, versprich mir eins: du musst mich alleine kämpfen lassen, also kein einschreiten, kein Zaubern und keine Tipps oder irgendwelche Anweisungen. Nichts. Ich möchte mal sehen, wie ich ohne deine Hilfe zurechtkomme. O.k.? Bitte."

Leicht skeptisch willigte Jimmy schließlich ein und versprach sich nicht einzumischen. Die beiden Mädchen gingen daraufhin in die Mitte des Gartens und stellten sich voreinander auf, Lao-xan schwang ihre Kette, Jessy ging waffenlos in Kampfposition. Kurz schielte sie ins Dojo, von dem die Tür offen stand, vielleicht hatten sie diese vergessen zu schließen, nickte und grinste, alles passte sogar. Dann ging Lao-xan mit einem „Mach dich bereit" auf sie los. Jimmy staunte, als Jessy den ersten Schlägen entwich und quer durch den Garten sprang, von der Amazone verfolgt. Was ihm Sorgen breitete, dass Jessy immer knapper entwich und nicht zurück schlug, und was noch schlimmer war, dass sie unkonzentriert wirkte. Lao-xan dagegen war in ihrem Element. Sie war wütend, aber nicht nervös, was sie momentan zu einer kämpferischen Meisterleistung brachte. Sie schlug gefährlich gezielt zu, aus allen Seiten, mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit, fast schon wie Xiaou damals im Krankenhaus. Nur zerstörte sie nicht halb soviel, da sie ihre Kette sofort wegzog, wenn der Angriff daneben ging, um wiederholt zuzuschlagen.

Allmählich fing es langsam an vom Himmel zu tröpfeln, es wurde kälter und windiger, einer dieser angesagten Schauer zog an. Kurz überlegte er dazwischen zu gehen und den Kampf zu verschieben, da sich die beiden Mädchen Erkältungen holen könnten, andererseits war Jessy gestern auch überhitzt und trotzdem vollkommen gesund, zumindest hatte sie das gesagt, doch dann erinnerte er sich an sein Versprechen und vergaß den Gedanken einzuschreiten. Auch Ranma, Akane und die anderen hielt er mit einem Handzeichen zurück, als er von Akane das Wort „Kalt", von Nabiki „Schlammketschen" und von Ranma „Schlammassel" flüstern hörte. Ranma holte sich nach einiger Zeit einen kleinen Regenschirm, um sich wegen dem Regen nicht gleich in Ranko verwandeln zu müssen. Doch entgegen dem Publikum froren die beiden Kämpferinnen keineswegs, oder ließen es sich nur nicht anmerken. Jessy, dass wusste er, bekam sonst eine Gänsehaut davon, auch wenn sich die Luft nur leicht abkühlte. Dafür, gemäß ihrem Pokémonelement, konnte sie an einem heißen Sonnentag gut verpackt auf einer Heizung sitzen und trotzdem die einzige sein, die in ihrem Schweiß nicht ertrank. Wahrscheinlich war dies auch die Erklärung für ihre Überhitzung gestern, sie war ein Feuerpokémon und vertrug die Hitze besser als andere. Doch hier war etwas faul, überlegte der Junge, hier wurde es nämlich bitterkalt. Grübelnd beobachtete er die beiden Mädchen genauer, bis er plötzlich über ihnen eine größere Ansammlung von Energie vernahm, und zwar einfacher Wärmeenergie. Über Jessy und Lao-xan lag also eine Luftschicht, die den durchfallenden Regen erwärmte. Jetzt verstand Jimmy ihr Vorhaben, jetzt war alles klar, jetzt grinste er ebenfalls.

„Jessy!", rief er. „Du schaffst es, ich glaube an dich!"

„Danke, aber denk an dein Versprechen!", antwortete sie, während sie knapp Lao-xans Kette entkam.

„Jimmy", wand Akane ein. „Wie kannst du nur so grinsend dastehen, wo Jessy nur knapp den Attacken dieser Amazone entkommt."

„Ich glaube an sie. Schau, Akane, gleich erreicht sie die Schwelle, und dann geht's los!"

„Die Schwelle?"

Genau in diesem Moment leuchtete der Garten leicht hell auf, Jessys Körper fing weiß an zu glühen und verformte sich. Sie schrumpfte langsam, entschwand ihren Kleidern, ein Pelz wuchs aus ihrer Haut. Sie verwandelte sich in Flamara. Ganz allmählich hörte ihr Körper auf zu glühen, als sie auf allen vieren vor Lao-xan landete. Die Amazone war mehr als nur geschockt und verlor die Fassung, ihrem nächsten Angriff entkam Flamara, ohne dass sie sich rühren musste.

„Jimmy!", schrie Lao-xan mit einem Anflug großer Nervosität. „Was ist das für ein Trick? Du hast sie verzaubert!"

„Ich habe nichts gemacht", gestand Jimmy. „Das ist nur ihre wahre Form."

„Verdammt! Ihr wollt mich doch verarschen!"

„Pass auf, Lao-xan", rief Jimmy und deutete auf das Pokémon.

Die Amazone erblickte Flamara, die auf sie zurannte, zog ihre Kette zu sich und wollte sie als Schutzschild gegen sie verwenden, doch Flamara änderte den Kurs und umkreiste sie. Mit ihrer Pokémonfähigkeit Agilität, die sie immer zu Anfang eines Kampfes benutzte, und dem Amaguriken, den sie als Mensch gelernt hatte, erreichte sie eine Geschwindigkeit, dass sogar Ranma sich verwundert von seinem Gartenstuhl vorbeugte. Lao-xan stand derweilen vollkommen irritiert in der Mitte, während Jessy sie immer weiter umkreiste und vor und zurück sprang, um sie zu irritieren. Lao-xan wirbelte ihre Kette um ihren Kopf, die sich wie eine Kuppel über sie legte und wie ein Schutzschild wirkte, und genau dann schnappte sich Flamara die Kette und riss an ihr, dass sie Lao-xan durch die immer noch offene Tür ins Dojo schleuderte. Flamara sprang ihr hinterher.

„Wow", staunte Jimmy. Er folgte ihr mit dem Rest des Publikums.

Im Dojo versperrte Flamara Lao-xan den Weg zum Ausgang und wartete. Lao-xan stand etwas irritiert wankend in der Mitte und atmete erschöpft. Dann richtete sie sich auf, hob die Arme in die Luft und rief:

„Keiren Suru!"

In ihren Armen entstand eine glühende, mattgrüne Energiekugel, die sie in Flamaras Richtung stieß, indem sie die Hände nach vorne riss. Erschrocken sprang das Pokémon im letzten Moment zur Seite und entkam nur knapp. Der Ki-Blast schoss auf das Publikum zu und Lao-xan richtete überrascht ihre Hand in die Richtung und lenkte ihn um. Der Blast durchschoss die Außenwand über der Tür des Dojos.

„Gute Güte", fasste sich Kasumi an den Kopf.

„Die machen schon wieder alles kaputt", grummelte Nabiki.

Flamara landete neben Lao-xan und nutzte die Zeit, in der die Amazone das Publikum rettete, um ihre eigene Attacke vorzubereiten: Flammenwirbel. Die Luft verschwamm kurz vor ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie aus ihrem Mund einen Feuerstrahl abschoss, der Lao-xan umkreiste und wie ein Tornado um sie herum wirbelte.

„Wahnsinn", überlegte Jimmy. Also hatte es gestimmt, Jessy hatte im Bad am Tag davor ihre Feuerattacken ausprobiert, und sie hatten geklappt. Wann hatte sie die denn geübt? Davon hatte er nichts mitbekommen.

Flamars Feuerwirbel war in Wirklichkeit doch noch nicht vollkommen zurückgekehrt, er ließ nämlich schon nach den ersten zehn Sekunden wieder nach und verblasste, dass nur noch ein schwarzer Ring auf dem Boden blieb. Doch Flamara hatte es rechtzeitig bemerkt und sich auf einen weiteren Angriff vorbereitet, und sobald das Feuer nachließ, sprang sie in den Tornadewirbel und tackelte Lao-xan hinaus. Das Mädchen schlug längst auf dem Boden auf, rollte sich einmal und stand mit einem geschicktem Manöver wieder auf. Flamara war allerdings schon vor ihr und grätschte mit ihrem Körper Lao-xans Beine um, dass sie wieder zu Boden ging. Das Pokémon schlug mit ihren Pfoten nach ihr, während Lao-xan sich herumrollte, um auszuweichen. Schließlich biss ihr Flamara in den Schuh und zog ihn ab, während Lao-xan auf die Füße sprang. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, Lao-xan atmete kurz durch, Flamara ließ ihren Schuh fallen, das Publikum hielt weiterhin die Luft an, nur einige atmeten leise.

„Nicht schlecht." Lao-xan wischte sich über den Mund. „Deine Tricks sind wirklich nicht schlecht."

Flamara schaute sie an, ohne sich zu rühren, und atmete immer ruhiger und konzentrierter. Dabei fing ihr Fell an heller zu leuchten und die Luft verwischte wieder um sie herum. Doch jetzt bildete sich eine blaue Aura um sie, ein leicht flimmernder blauer Schimmer.

„Es ist sogar sichtbar", staunte Ranma. „Eine sichtbare Aura!"

„Krass." Yune hob die Augenbrauen. „Was macht sie da, Jimmy?"

Der Junge wurde weiß. „Doch nicht etwa..."

Und schon schoss ein pink glühender Feuerstrahl aus Flamaras Mund, der Lao-xan umkreiste und durchzog, brandwunden hinterlassend. Die Amazone sprang sofort erschrocken weg, doch das Feuer folgte ihr und schlug sie von den Beinen. Ihre ganze Kleidung verfärbte sich augenblicklich braun, wie Blätter, die austrocknen, und fing an zu leuchten.

„... Feuerodem", beendete Jimmy.

Doch auch diese Attacke hielt nicht lange und verblasste sofort. Doch Flamara war schon zur Stelle und biss sich in Lao-xans Kleidung fest. Dann sprang sie in die Luft und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Die Amazone schlug auf dem harten Holzboden auf und blieb liegen. Flamara landete neben ihr und schaute sie an.

„Du hast", ächzte die Amazone mit unsicherem Blick, „gut gekämpft."

Der Kampf schien vorüber, Lao-xan hatte allerdings immer noch Kraft. Sie rollte sich über und stand schon wieder kampfbereit auf den Beinen. Sie griff allerdings nicht an, auch Flamara rührte sich nicht von ihrer Position.

„Sagt mir eins", fauchte Lao-xan zum Publikum. „Wieso hat sie sich verwandelt?"

Die Zuschauer schreckten zurück.

„Diesen Kampf", sprach Lao-xan schwer atmend weiter, „führen wir fort, wenn ich weiß, was das für ein Trick ist. Denk nur nicht, du hast gewonnen!"

„Sie hat doch gewonnen, Lao-xan", sagte Jimmy. „Es ist ihre wahre Gestalt, genau wie deine die menschliche ist. Wenn du aufgibst, hat sie gewonnen!"

Die Amazone schaute ihn an, als ob sie gleich durchdrehen würde. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm und dem Rest des Publikums und schaute ihn kalt traurig an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zuckte nicht einmal mehr. Dann sprang sie auf sie zu und durch das Loch über der Tür, da das Publikum diese versperrte, hob ihre Kette auf, sprang über den Zaun und verschwand. Alle guckten ihr fassungslos hinterher, ohne ein Wort sagen zu können.

„Eine schlechte Verliererin", stellte Ranma schließlich fest.

Flamara kam zu ihnen und deutete mit der Schnauze auf ihre Kleidung. Akane hob sie auf und legte sie vor ihr hin. Dann ging sie zu den Jungs und schob sie weg.

„Für euch ist das nichts, dreht euch weg."

„Die feuchte Kleidung wird schon ausreichen, um sie zurückzuverwandeln", sagte Jimmy, drehte sich aber doch um. „Mach einfach die Dojotür zu. Die ist ja noch ganz!"

Akane machte es, und sie warteten einige Sekunden, schließlich kam Jessy strahlend in ihrer menschlichen Form wieder aus dem Dojo. Sofort schmiss sie sich Jimmy um den Hals.

„Hahaaa! Gewonnen! Toll, nicht?"

Jimmy lachte und wirbelte sie herum. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie hier so schnell auftaucht. Woher weiß sie eigentlich, wo wir wohnen?"

„Das ist doch egal! Jedenfalls kommt sie so schnell nicht wieder", grinste Jessy.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ranma. „Sie wird hier bestimmt noch mal erscheinen und gegen dich kämpfen wollen. Bestimmt wollte sie dir einen Todeskuss geben und wollte nur nicht deine Pokémonform küssen, deshalb sagte sie, dass der Kampf nicht vorbei wäre."

„Aber ich bin froh", sagte Jessy. „Hast du gesehen? Ich kann meine Feuerattacken wieder. Sogar Feuerodem! Hat zwar nur kurz gehalten, aber immerhin..."

„Was ist Feuerodem eigentlich?", fragte Yune.

„Eine Drachenfeuerattacke", erklärte Jimmy. „Nicht die stärkste Feuerattacke, aber die ungewöhnlichste, vor allen Dingen für Pokémons, die keine Drachen sind. Aber wirkungsvoll ist sie doch."

Yune guckte verwundert. „Was sind Pokémons?"

„Ach, das erklären wir dir ein andermal."

„Ich hoffe nur, meine Feuerattacken haben nicht allzu großen Schaden im Dojo angerichtet", überlegte Jessy und schielte rüber. „Das reparieren wir auf jedem Fall demnächst."

„Das schaffen wir schon", sagte Ranma. „Akane hat auch eine Menge Löcher im Dach des Dojos gemacht. Die sind auch alle repariert."

„Das war jedes Mal deine Schuld", fauchte Akane zurück. Der Rest lachte.

„Es ist alles wunderbar ausgegangen", grinste Jessy. „Und wie du siehst, kann ich mich wunderbar selbst verteidigen. Du brauchst dir also gar nicht mehr so viele Sorgen um mich machen!" Dann küsste sie Jimmy.

„Boah!", stutzte Ranma. „Ihr knutscht euch jetzt nur noch!"

„Sie haben zueinandergefunden, ist doch süß!", stellte Nabiki fest. „Davon mach ich erst einmal ein Foto."

„Bleibt nicht allzu lange hier im Regen stehen", sagte Akane. Dann schob sie den Rest Richtung Haus. „Und wir gehen schon mal rein, nicht wahr? Auch du, Yune!"

„Krass!", sagte der Kleine beeindruckt, dann ging er zusammen mit den anderen durch die Terrassentür, die immer noch ein Loch in der Wand war, und schließlich zur Küche weiter. Einmal noch tauchte Kasumi auf und fragte, ob die beiden Dimensionsreisenden zum Essen kämen, und ließ sie mit einem „Gute Güte" stehen, als sie keine Antwort bekam. So blieben die beiden in der Mitte des Rasens stehen und küssten sich noch stundenlang.

Der Wind wehte durch die Ritzen eines alten, brüchigen Hauses am Rande Nerimas, dass es nur so knarrte. Auf dem staubigen Dachboden, den wahrscheinlich jahrelang keiner mehr geputzt hatte, saß im Kreis eine Gruppe in dunkle Umhänge gehüllter Gestalten und schmiedete flüsternd dunkle Pläne. Eine der Gestalten, die gerade sprach, erhob sich leicht.

„Tasumo!"

Es entstand eine kurze Stille, als sich keiner rührte oder zu sprechen wagte. Eine andere der Gestalten rückte sich seine Kapuze zurecht, dass sie ihm wirklich das ganze Gesicht verdeckte, und haute seinen Nachbarn mit dem Ellenbogen, der plötzlich zusammenzuckte und sich mit einem „Hä?" der stehenden Gestalt zuwandte.

„Tasumo. Du triffst dich doch am Samstag mit ihr, stimmt's?", fragte diese leise.

„Jo, stimmt", antwortete die tasumo-genannte Gestalt.

„Hast du ihr Vertrauen erlangt?"

„Ihr Vertrauen?", wunderte sie sich.

„Das Vertrauen dieses Mädchens, wie heißt sie doch noch mal?"

„Ähm, Jessy, und ja, ich habe ihr Vertrauen. Wieso?"

„Alles klar, dann wirst du den Plan ausführen. Du wirst sie zu uns führen."

Es entstand eine kurze Stille. „Was habt ihr mit ihr vor?", fragte Tasumo langsam.

„Das ist doch Glasklar, du wirst sie zu uns führen, genau hierher, zu diesem Haus. Dann werden wir sie übernehmen. Du kannst sie hierher locken, indem du sagst, du willst mit ihr aus der Stadt."

„Und dann?"

„Dann wird unsere Rache grauenvoll!"

Tasumos Gestalt erzitterte. „Was passiert dann mit ihr?"

„Keine Sorge, sie wird es überleben. Dann hast du sie für dich allein und kannst mit ihr machen, was du willst, natürlich nur solange sie innerhalb dieser Mauern bleibt. Aber als erstes benutzen wir sie um IHN zu schwächen." Die böse Gestalt des Anführers grummte erschreckend böse. „Als erstes fordern wir diesen Magier auf Xenom gegen sie zu tauschen, sonst wird sie übelste Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Natürlich geben wir sie dann noch nicht her, wir werden sie als Köder benutzen. Har, har! Hast du alles verstanden, Tasumo? Wirst du es ausführen können?"

„Aber ja, Meister", klang es unsicher und traurig von der anderen Gestalt. „Es wird bald erledigt sein."

„Macht euch an die Arbeit, bereitet alles vor. Der große Kampf rückt näher. Doch wenn er seinen Stab nicht mehr besitzt, wird es ein Kinderspiel. Dann wird ihn Verna einfach vernichten. Ein für alle mal! Har, har, har, ein Kinderspiel!"

Das beunruhigte knarren des Hauses ging in dem Getrappel unter, als die in Umhänge gehüllte Gruppe aufstand und die Gestalten durch verschiedene Türen wieder vom Dachboden verschwanden.

Das war's erst mal O.o Ich möchte mich zunächst vielmals für die Dauer der Anfertigung dieses Kapitels entschuldigen. Mich haben leider Ereignisse getroffen, die mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt und mein Schreibengagement nicht unwesentlich gebremst haben. Dazu kam mein Kreativloch in der Namensfantasie, vor allen Dingen bei dieser rumzickenden Matriarchinnenhexe. Ich hab sie jetzt einfach mal irgendwie benannt, es gefällt mir aber immer noch nicht. Falls ihr Tipps und Hilfen wisst. Wie man sich Namen ausdenken, dann bitte her damit! O.o

Zum anderen habe ich mich hinreißen lassen auf meine Pre-Reader zu warten, wofür ich mich ebenfalls entschuldige. Ich möchte mich hier noch bei meinen treuersten bedanken: Danke Plyfix, der als einziger durch ist. Und danke an Night, der sich als einziger entschuldigt hat. Ich hoffe, ihr beide seid beim nächsten Chap wie gewohnt mit dabei

Wie ihr seht, hab ich nen Quälgeist in die Story mit einbezogen. Was ich noch genau mit ihm mache, sag ich euch nicht :p Ich wollte jedenfalls mal einen komplett neuen Charakter mit ganz anderen Eigenschaften versuchen einzubauen, der auch mal andere Mitglieder (wie z.B. Nabiki) wieder zurück in die Story ruft O.o Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr zu dem Thema haltet.

Naja, wie hat euch das Kapitel denn gefallen? Gut? Super? Mittel? Schlecht? Oder war's absolut zum kotzen? Ich würde mich schon über ein „Hi, ich hab mir das Zeug mal angeschaut" freuen, der Wahnsinn wäre natürlich, wenn ihr mir in die Kommentbox oder direkt an scfreak.darkangelweb.de schreibt, was ihr gut/super/mittel/schlecht/zum kotzen fandet. Ansonsten, machts gut, bis zum nächsten Kappi, cya!


End file.
